


Bittersweet

by fuckingway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, anos 50, disturbio psicologico - TOC, música clássica, prostituição, pós segunda guerra mundial
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 177,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingway/pseuds/fuckingway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguns anos atrás, minha sanidade dependia dos sons melodiosos produzidos por um desconhecido. Porém, fraco, permiti que a solidão e minhas barreiras emocionais me condenassem a escuridão.  E cai no abismo da luxúria, meu corpo virando um objeto de prazer. Mas ao fechar os olhos tudo o que eu desejava era a morte.  Quando pensei ter chegado ao fundo do abismo, senti pela primeira vez meu coração acelerar aos encantos de um violino. E no meu mundo preto e branco surgiu o verde. O verde dos olhos do senhor eterno de meu coração. Está na hora de vocês conhecerem a nossa estória.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Antes de começarmos, quero deixar esclarecidas algumas coisas.  
> Essa história se passa no pós-segunda guerra mundial em um vilarejo inglês, ou seja, o português mais "rebuscado" é para ilustrar a forma mais polida de conversação nesta parte do país e da época também, visto que as pessoas eram muito formais uma com as outras na década de 50.  
> Em alguns momentos vocês irão encontrar colchetes com nomes de músicas e a minha sugestão é que vocês as OUÇAM enquanto leem, porque é o que eu faço enquanto escrevo. Além de criar toda uma ambientação, faz com que vocês adentrem mais no clima da história. Caso exista alguma dificuldade para encontrar as músicas, tenho todas no meu computador e não será incomodo algum passar os links para download. 
> 
> POSTAGEM: a postagem será feita a cada DUAS SEMANAS, porque os capítulos são enormes e eu não consigo escrever em uma semana umas 30 páginas. Avisarei a data do próximo post sempre NO FINAL do capítulo. Então fiquem espertos. :3

Eu nunca fui considerado excepcional. Não obtive as melhores notas, sempre fui o último a me levantar quando o Diretor adentrava na sala de aula e nunca poderei servir ao exército porque não atingi a altura mínima para um bom soldado. Os garotos de minha idade se exercitavam durante à tarde para impressionar as garotas enquanto corriam pela rua exibindo seus corpos magricelas em regatas esbranquiçadas e eu os assistia, sentado em algum bar mal cheiroso para conseguir ouvir ao menos algumas notas da guitarra que acompanhava a melodiosa voz de _Elvis Presley_. Não tinha amigos. E minha família se resumia a um pai desaparecido, uma mãe ausente e um padrasto bêbado. Então minhas perspectivas de futuro consistiam em permanecer vivo e evitar conviver muito tempo dentro de casa. Algo além disso seria muito mais do que eu jamais teria sonhado para a minha vida.

Mas todos estes fatos, que a maioria das pessoas consideraria triste, não me afetavam mais. Era como se as lágrimas que antes habitavam meus olhos tivessem secado e nada mais pudesse fazer o gelo que cobria meu coração derreter. Abster-me de sentimentos havia sido a melhor escolha e eu não me sentia minimizado por ela. Pelo contrário: era como se eu estivesse preso em uma bolha de sabão frágil e intocável as outras pessoas. Elas podiam me ver por trás daquela fina espessura transparente, mas nunca me sentir. E isto me dava exatamente o que eu precisava: a falsa sensação de estar protegido e seguro, sem me atingir por todos os olhares de decepção ou censura. Convenci-me de que não precisava mais ser machucado pelo mundo e que o amor, em uma forma romântica ou não, não existia. Era apenas mais um ilusório sentimento que eu, em minha insignificância, não merecia sentir.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não senti falta de calor humano. Eu tocava outras pessoas, me perdia pela madrugada e afogava todas as minhas mágoas silenciosas nos braços de alguém que eu nunca mais veria de novo. Mas não era um toque verdadeiro; o calor inebriante de pele sobre pele com algum significado ou paixão. Eram apenas dois braços me rodeando por interesse, pressionando-se ao meu corpo para que ambos pudéssemos nos entregar aos prazeres da carne sem nenhum sentimento profundo envolvido. E todos eles sumiriam em poucos segundos, satisfazendo meu desejo de nunca mais vê-los. Mas a cada despedida diferente a rachadura em meu coração fazia questão de doer apenas para reacender todas as minhas mágoas de saber que nesta minha vida pagã e sem sentido eu nunca teria o privilégio de ser amado. Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim. A solidão era dolorosa, mas me impedia de ter o gostinho do paraíso que eu tanto sentirei falta.

Naquela manhã cinzenta eu acordei acreditando fielmente de que seria apenas mais um dia sem significado algum em minha existência e antes de sair do quarto entrei em minha bolha inseparável, fingindo não ouvir os gritos enfurecidos de um homem que pensava ter tomado o lugar de meu pai. Ignorei os olhares, evitei os possíveis esbarrões pelo caminho e repassei mentalmente a tablatura de um difícil acorde para treinar em meu violão ao anoitecer. Tudo ocorria em sua normalidade. Era apenas mais uma _maldita_ manhã. E poderia haver mil pessoas conversando ao meu redor, mas era como se o silêncio pairasse e eu visse tudo o que acontecia como uma cena de filme mudo. Foi aí, exatamente neste momento, que eu o vi.

_E no meu mundo preto e branco surgiu a cor._


	2. Capitulo I

Era Outubro de 1949. E o Outono fazia-se presente em cada esquina onde havia uma árvore anteriormente robusta, mas que no momento encontrava-se mirrada por suas folhas secas alaranjadas terem quase completamente caído ao chão enquanto as pontas de seus longos galhos assumiam tons mais escuros. A paisagem para qualquer passante que executava sua travessia calmamente pela calçada era considerada tristonha, mas também pudera. Por mais que o Outono estivesse contribuindo para que a melancolia se espalhasse pelas ruas de pedra, grande parte da tristeza que se acumulava em cada beco ou vão das casas de classe média até os mais pobres cortiços devia-se ao fato de que a Europa ainda tentava se recuperar do choque de uma grande Guerra. E qualquer pessoa, por menos afetada que tivesse sido, havia adquirido nos anos anteriores uma rachadura irreparável no coração que estaria ali para todo o sempre lembrando a todos quão frágil é o ser humano e como nossas escolhas podem afetar toda uma humanidade.

O Sol havia se escondido há algum tempo e o céu escuro como piche servia perfeitamente como uma manta para as ruas quase completamente vazias e mal iluminadas. As estrelas, naquela noite silenciosa, pareciam estar preguiçosas demais para dar o ar de sua graça e as nuvens formavam uma massa escura indicando que provavelmente despejariam um amontoado de gotas d’água acumuladas durante a madrugada. Mas o presságio de uma tempestade não parecia preocupar o belo jovem que apreciava a leve brisa que açoitava seus fios castanhos muito mais longos do que o padrão da sociedade daquela época permitia. Ele estava debruçado preguiçosamente contra o batente da janela escancarada e em seus lábios rosados havia um cigarro que desprendia lentamente uma fumaça acinzentada que causava uma áurea encantadora a seu rosto aristocrata de maxilar anguloso. E entre toda aquela escuridão, tristeza e silêncio havia olhos esverdeados brilhantes que miravam o céu como se aguardassem uma resposta – a qual não demoraria a chegar.

Mais uma vez o garoto tragou longamente o cigarro e fechou os olhos para apreciar a nicotina adentrando em suas vias respiratórias até chegar aos pulmões, causando-lhe um efeito tranqüilizador. Sentia-se inebriado pela doce brisa que adentrava pela janela e permitiu-se desligar-se do mundo o qual o rodeava, mal escutando os sons altos e irritadiços das vozes que gritavam no andar debaixo. Poderia ficar por horas naquele estado semi-inconsciente apenas prestando atenção no pequeno tubinho branco que consumia sua vitalidade aos poucos e nos detalhes encantadores da pacífica rua à noite, pois era o único momento em que não tinha que forçar-se a parecer invisível. A solidão dava-lhe a liberdade para demonstrar quem era realmente e naquelas poucas horas de tranqüilidade toda a dor e a angústia pareciam minimizadas com a grandiosidade que a noite fazia-o sentir.

Abriu os olhos e apagou a bituca do cigarro ao pressioná-la contra o batente da janela algumas vezes, jogando-a em seguida contra a calçada. Virou o rosto e observou o relógio próximo à cabeceira de madeira da cama de solteiro bagunçada em que dormia para checar o horário, seu coração disparando de forma ansiosa ao perceber que daqui a dez minutos iniciaria-se o momento mais aguardado do dia; o qual ansiava desde a hora em que acordava. Afastou-se da janela e da paisagem a qual era apaixonado, caminhando até a cadeira próxima da escrivaninha para pegar a jaqueta de couro; vestindo-a apressado. Por alguns segundos encarou a porta fechada com uma expressão séria e criando coragem para sair de sua zona de conforto, o rapaz a abriu para descer as escadas o mais rápido que conseguiu; amaldiçoando os próprios pés por fazerem tanto barulho contra a madeira polida dos degraus.

E quando o barulho chamou a atenção do casal que discutia fervorosamente, o rapaz controlou o estremecimento imperceptível que se apossou de seu corpo sem sua permissão; ignorando deliberadamente os olhares que pareciam queimar sua pele de tão intensos. Sua expressão rotineiramente indicava seriedade e indiferença, mesmo que por dentro se sentisse acuado e implorando mentalmente para que nenhum deles dirigisse a palavra a si. Mas infelizmente, seus pedidos naquele momento não foram atendidos.

\- Posso saber onde é que a maricas vai a esta hora? – Esbravejou o homem corpulento e visivelmente alcoolizado enquanto se apoiava contra uma das paredes de forma precária. Seu rosto era oval e seu bigode mal feito só acentuava sua aparência desleixada.

O rapaz sentiu novamente aquelas palavras o ferirem como facas afiadas, mas não parou de andar e nem ao menos dirigiu o olhar para o padrasto quando este tentou se aproximar enquanto caminhava em direção à saída. E por mais que houvesse uma mísera pontada de esperança de que sua mãe relapsa o defendesse, decidiu guardar a decepção para a indiferença dela para outro dia, pois estava atrasado. Girou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta com pressa, fechando-a atrás de si antes de sair sem dizer ao menos uma palavra. A brisa da noite acolheu-o como um desejo de boas-vindas e mesmo que sentisse vontade de gritar o quanto àquela vida miserável o matava aos poucos, continuou inexpressivo enquanto caminhava pela calçada; ouvindo apenas os ruídos de seus sapatos ecoando contra o chão e de algumas crianças gritando na esquina. Deveria ter se acostumado e parado de se importar, não era a primeira e nem a última vez que aquela cena se repetiria, mas seu sentimentalismo intrínseco continuava indomável apesar da máscara de indiferença que usava na maior parte do tempo.

Assim que virou a esquina, mais uma vez sentiu-se acuado diante de uma imagem que para as pessoas era corriqueira. Um garotinho segurava firmemente a mão de um homem mais velho que parecia ser seu pai pela leve semelhança física e eles caminhavam lentamente pela calçada enquanto o pai contava atencioso alguma estória ao filho que parecia maravilhado. Um bolo formou-se na garganta do rapaz e com a desculpa de que andar estava deixando-o cada vez mais atrasado, começou a correr ladeira abaixo; forçando as pernas curtas, por sua falta de altura, a correrem o mais rápido possível. Todas às vezes em que presenciava uma cena como aquela pensava sobre o pai e se ele estava vivo ou morto. Alguns homens já haviam voltado da guerra para suas casas e algumas famílias já haviam recebido a fatídica notícia de que o patriarca não mais voltaria, mas o que restava para si era só a incerteza. E este sentimento era um dos que fazia questão de machucá-lo cada vez mais profundamente. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que desejava que o pai voltasse, queria-o longe para não presenciar o inferno que sua casa havia se tornado desde que a mãe trouxera aquele estúpido homem para substituí-lo.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente para espantar os pensamentos que o distraiam do caminho que deveria seguir e virou algumas ruas até finalmente alcançar uma área bem diferente da qual morava. Ao invés das belas casas de classe média haviam as estruturas mal pintadas e superlotadas dos cortiços; varais espalhados pela rua e o som de crianças chorando através das janelas abertas de um dos cubículos. Apesar de o local aparentar sujeira e abandono, o rapaz considerava ali um de seus lugares favoritos para visitação. Pois mesmo com os poucos recursos que tinham as pessoas ajudavam umas as outras, tão diferente da indiferença forçada de seus vizinhos um com os outros. E era maravilhoso observar a interação das pessoas e como elas viviam em conjunto.

Caminhou mais um pouco até finalmente encontrar o prédio acinzentado de uma das esquinas escuras. A maior parte das janelas estava aberta com as luzes amareladas acessas, mas apenas uma delas lhe chamava a atenção e fazia seu coração disparar. Quase toda a noite ia ali, naquele mesmo lugar, e sentava-se escondido no beco que ficava ao lado do prédio para ouvir a deliciosa melodia que inebriava a rua assim que as notas extremamente bem executadas deixavam o piano, transcendiam a janela aberta do primeiro andar e encontrava-se com a noite. Nunca havia conhecido o ser humano dono das mãos que causavam aquele som tão lindo, apenas sabia que a música o qual esta pessoa produzia fazia com que seu interior se aquietasse e valesse à pena ficar uma hora sentado desconfortavelmente contra o chão de pedra de um beco escuro.

O rapaz finalmente sentou-se, oculto pela inexistente luminosidade, e procurou se acostumar com a ligeira dor que acometia suas costas assim que as pressionou contra a superfície áspera da parede, puxando em seguida os joelhos para perto do peito para poder abraçá-los. Não deveria demorar a começar, pois a única coisa que sabia sobre o músico misterioso era sua rigorosa pontualidade então logo que as primeiras notas se iniciassem se esqueceria do desconforto que a escuridão solitária do beco lhe causava. Respirou profundamente o ar calmo da noite e tamborilou os dedos de forma impaciente contra os joelhos, sentindo com familiaridade o coração palpitar com mais rapidez assim que pela sombra que a janela fazia na parede oposta a que estava sentado notou a movimentação de duas pessoas no quarto do primeiro andar. E alivio apossou-se de cada partícula de seu ser por finalmente ter a dose de tranqüilidade, tão necessária, de mais um dia estressante.

Assim que as primeiras notas soaram, o rapaz inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos para focar a atenção exclusivamente na música que era tocada com tanta maestria. Ela pertencia a algum compositor famoso de música clássica, mas por seu pobre conhecimento sobre esta parte específica da música ele não conseguiu identificar quem era. E por mais que não gostasse daquele estilo, os pêlos de seus braços se arrepiaram pela emoção transmitida pelas teclas do piano formando uma deliciosa e calma melodia; tudo o que precisava no momento. Era exatamente por este motivo que sempre estava ali, além de o pianista tocar músicas diversificadas desde [i]jazz[/i], passando pelo clássico até o rock ’n roll, cada nota executada transmitia uma emoção diferente e demonstrava o quanto quem tocava era apaixonado pelo o que estava fazendo. E aquela paixão transmitida por um estranho para seu piano fazia-o sentir-se vivo, como nunca antes.

Lembrava-se da primeira vez que havia passado ali há alguns meses atrás. O lugar o qual freqüentava à noite era umas três quadras mais para baixo e por estar sendo perseguido por alguns valentões, adentrara naquelas ruas escuras para despistá-los; ficando encantado pela forma com que as senhoras, mesmo sem conhecê-lo, faziam de tudo para que os homens não conseguissem alcançá-lo enquanto corria. Elas fingiam estar ocupadas tagarelando enquanto estendiam seus enormes lençóis de casal no varal comunitário e os atrasavam, dando o tempo necessário para que pudesse se esconder no beco em que estava sentado no momento. Naquele dia sentira-se amedrontado e com raiva, dividido entre chorar copiosamente ou deixar-se apanhar pelos homens os quais haviam debochado de si. Mas uma suave melodia preencheu seus ouvidos e o acalmou aos poucos, fazendo-o colocar os pensamentos no lugar e ser acometido por uma relaxante sensação de segurança. Sempre fora apaixonado por música, desde criança, mas as notas que saiam daquele piano eram diferentes. Elas transmitiam [i]vida[/i] a quem as ouvisse e era exatamente isso que aquele rapaz recluso precisava.

A música evoluiu para um ritmo mais rápido e alegre, fazendo-o sorrir inconscientemente de olhos fechados. Era incrível como naquele lugar obscuro e esquecido pela sociedade sentia-se tão completo. Em meio aos garotos de sua idade ou das famílias residentes do bairro onde vivia desde criança sentia-se como um completo estranho perdido e sem rumo, sendo observado por olhares acusadores ou decepcionados. Mas ali, em meio aquela gente simples e de pouca instrução era como se fosse visto como uma pessoa normal bem vinda nas ruas estreitas. E mesmo que sentisse uma enorme curiosidade de conhecer o dono daquele maravilhoso talento de inebriá-lo com sua música, o medo da decepção era maior. Continuava a ter o mesmo bloqueio emocional com as pessoas e era muito melhor não saber quem o afetava tanto, pois não se tornaria uma preocupação e nem motivo para adentrar na bolha mais uma vez para afastá-lo. Era ótimo compartilhar um momento com alguém que não sabia de sua existência, mas que lhe transmitia tantas coisas boas sem pedir nada em troca.

As últimas notas soaram lindamente nos ouvidos do rapaz e ele suspirou, finalmente abrindo os olhos assim que o silêncio voltou a preencher o espaço físico do beco. Mordiscou o lábio inferior rosado de leve, apenas apreciando a sensação de mudo êxtase que se apossava de seu corpo pela leveza em que seu peito se encontrava. Levantou-se aos poucos, sentindo-se revigorado mesmo que suas costas estivessem doloridas pela posição desconfortável enquanto espalmava uma das mãos contra a superfície áspera da parede. E antes de partir ergueu o rosto para visualizar a janela aberta de forma encantada; um imperceptível sorriso povoando seus lábios ao que o som de uma risada masculina simpática foi ouvido. Caminhou em silêncio rua a cima e voltou a fechar-se em seu próprio mundo, não percebendo que a partir daquele dia sua vida mudaria para sempre.

**x-x**

Eram exatamente cinco e cinqüenta da manhã e o céu continuava uma terrível massa escura de nuvens carregadas. Ainda demoraria a amanhecer, mas pelo visto o dia que se iniciava não seria ensolarado, pois o Sol havia retirado alguns dias de recesso levando a sensação de quentura e a luminosidade consigo. Quem dominava o céu ultimamente eram as nuvens de coloração acinzentada com seus esporádicos raios estrondosos. E o céu azul timidamente havia se escondido atrás das mesmas, sendo raro o momento em que dava o ar de sua graça por gloriosos segundos quando as nuvens se movimentavam com o vento. Como o previsto, durante a madrugada uma tempestade havia caído sobre a pequena cidade formando poças nas calçadas e enlameando os jardins das casas de classe média. A intensidade das gotas d’água havia diminuído consideravelmente naquele momento, mas ainda caiam em forma de uma fina garoa que molhava o rosto e o palitó azul cobalto do rapaz que caminhava solitário em meio à rua escorregadia.   
  
Ele parecia distraído ao se locomover sem pressa sobre a calçada sorvendo o cheiro de grama molhada e após alguns minutos chegou ao enorme prédio amarelado que possuía grandes portões de ferro da Instituição onde estudava; que no momento se encontrava abarrotado de pais e seus guarda chuvas coloridos. O rapaz aparentava ser como todos os alunos que se despediam dos patriarcas com rapidez ao exibirem a preocupação em ocorrer um possível atraso. Mas além de não se importar com o cumprimento do horário, ele não recebia a mesma atenção da mãe. A qual deveria estar mais preocupada em quebrar um dos pratos de porcelana de sua coleção em uma discussão interminável com seu padrasto do que protegê-lo da chuva no caminho de sua casa até Instituição. E era melhor chegar sozinho recebendo os olhares de reprovação dos outros pais pelo desleixo de estar sem guarda chuva em uma garoa, do que ter que conviver por mais de cinco minutos com uma mulher que seria hipócrita se afirmasse - como as outras mães que estavam ali - de que a prioridade de sua vida era prezar o bem estar da família.

Adentrou pelos grandes portões de ferro ao cruzar os braços contra o tórax e abraçou-se de cabeça baixa ao permanecer caminhando, atravessando o jardim bem cuidado pelo belo caminho de pedra para seguir em direção ao [i]Hall[/i]. Este era o quarto colégio para qual era transferido no período de um ano e o rapaz admitia com infelicidade que aquele local não poderia ser pior. Para a maioria das famílias de classe média ali era considerado uma das três melhores Instituições do país, pois além de disseminar o catolicismo era direcionado exclusivamente para garotos. Havia toda uma grade extracurricular que os mantinha ocupados quase o dia todo, além da rigorosa postura exigida de seus alunos e profissionais contratados para direcionar os adolescentes às profissões que seguiriam desde cedo. A maioria deles serviria o exército então havia treinamentos físicos à tarde e o restante não apto para a carreira militar ocupava-se com outras atividades voltadas para administração, música ou ciência. Mas este fato não era importante perto da quantidade de regras impostas e o absurdo esforço emocional para se manter distante de toda e qualquer pessoa que tentava se aproximar; seja para o bem ou para o mal.

O garoto notou vários vultos apressados o ultrapassando pelo caminho, mas não ergueu o olhar do chão. Quando finalmente chegou ao [i]Hall[/i] e notou a trilha molhada que seus pés faziam pelo chão lustrado percebeu com certo alívio de que não demoraria muito tempo para que também fosse expulso dali. Não se encaixava no perfil dos alunos extremamente aplicados e tinha uma explícita conduta duvidosa. Quem sabe com uma quinta expulsão poderia usar como desculpa o ataque furioso da mãe para sair de casa e sobreviver com o dinheiro ganho em suas apresentações em bares noturnos ou até mesmo tocando violão em alguma esquina escura onde senhoras lhe dariam moedas por compaixão. E com o dinheiro ganho nas ruas iria para a Europa, vagar pelo frio congelante em busca de uma mísera noticia da única pessoa que algum dia havia demonstrado algo parecido com afeto; seu tão adorado pai que provavelmente estaria morto em alguma trincheira abandonada.

Ao sentir um forte encontrão o rapaz ergueu o rosto com rapidez pela perda abrupta de sua linha de pensamento e ao perceber a proximidade excessiva de um garoto de maxilar anguloso e ferinos olhos azuis deu alguns passos para trás em um gesto automático; seus braços formigando pela sensação de quentura que o outro corpo lhe transmitiu ao entrar em contato com o seu. Uma estranha vertigem o fez cambalear levemente e seu coração disparou contra a caixa torácica com tanta força que foi necessário prender a respiração para não demonstrar o quanto aquele simples contato havia o perturbado. Sentia como se sua pele tivesse sido contaminada e a vontade de esfregar as mãos contra a mesma até que ficasse em carne viva, em uma vã tentativa de limpá-la, tornava-se a cada segundo mais intensa. Respirou fundo para controlar o desespero que crescia dentro de si e encarou o outro com uma expressão vazia; contrapondo o turbilhão de emoções que o acometia.

\- Ora, ora. É assim que tu cumprimentas teus colegas de sala, Iero? – Disse o garoto, seus olhos claros brilhando de forma maldosa. Parecia divertir-se internamente ao notar como o outro demonstrava estar acuado ao dar alguns passos para trás para se afastar. – A etiqueta manda que dois homens ao se encontrarem apertem as mãos.

O menor notou a mão estendida em sua direção e permaneceu parado sem corresponder o gesto, sentindo o coração bater ainda mais apertado contra o peito. Ele iria apenas ignorar o acontecimento para continuar a caminhar, mas a risada debochada que ouviu em seguida feriu seus tímpanos; causando-lhe uma reação atípica. Ergueu o rosto em um gesto brusco, o esverdeado de seus olhos tornando-se límpidos ao expressar a raiva contida que sentia. E sua expressão sempre tão apática tornou-se séria; os traços aristocratas assumindo um ar demasiadamente rústico para alguém daquela idade. Todo dia agüentava em silêncio as provocações do padrasto e a indiferença da mãe, mas aquele garoto - que exalava superioridade ao encará-lo - despertava em si toda a revolta que insistia em esconder na parte mais funda de seu subconsciente. Era como se o silêncio não fosse mais o suficiente e a raiva contida lhe desse vontade de gritar até que não mais obtivesse voz.

\- Pois lhe digo, caro Followill, que um homem só deve apertar a mão de outro se este for digno de tal cumprimento. O que não é o teu caso. – Retrucou, sua voz de timbre rouco e forte tendo a mesma intensidade de um dardo acertando certeiramente o alvo.

Com a resposta o outro desmanchou o sorriso prepotente de súbito e seus olhos azuis assumiram um brilho perigoso, como uma cobra prestes a dar o bote. Por mais que sustentasse o olhar do oponente com firmeza demonstrava certo desconcerto, porém guardava uma carta na manga; o que lhe fez recobrar o ar de deboche em alguns segundos. Aproximou-se mais do rapaz e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em divertimento quando este pareceu tremular com o gesto.

\- Este não é o único motivo. – Tornou a falar, recitando as palavras como se estas fossem um poema deveras misterioso e que só ele soubesse a cartada final do autor. – Sei o que tu escondes por trás de todo este silêncio. Se eu te tocar, tu chorarás como um bebê abandonado por sua mãe. – Houve uma pausa em que o garoto riu de sua própria piada, assistindo com satisfação a confiança do outro se esvaindo por suas palavras. – Quero dizer, abandonado já és, mas o que me traria alegria seria vê-lo chorar.

\- Ora, seu—

\- Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui? – Uma terceira voz se pronunciou ao interrompê-los e os dois quebraram o contato visual hostil para observar a figura alta de um rapaz de cabelos dourados se aproximando; o mesmo aparentava ser alguns anos mais velho e um sorriso maldoso delineava seus lábios. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para a cena e cruzou os braços com elegância, fixando seu olhar no rapaz mais baixo com descaso. – Posso saber por que tu estás conversando com este aí, caro irmão?

\- Estava apenas ressaltando o quão frouxa esta criatura é. – O garoto de olhos azuis, chamado Jared, respondeu com um sorriso prepotente e trocou um olhar divertido com o irmão pela humilhação que estavam causando ao outro. – Tu concordarás comigo de que nesta idade ter medo de aproximações é, no mínimo, digno de condolências. Morrerá virgem.

\- Não digam asneiras! – Exclamou o menor sem pensar, contrapondo as risadas debochadas por sua voz estar ainda mais grave pela raiva que escorria por suas veias. Os dois o encararam céticos pelo que havia acabado de dizer e ignorando os avisos de sua parte racional o rapaz continuou a falar; seus olhos esverdeados estreitos enquanto o indicador subia em riste em uma atitude rude. – Posso [i]provar[/i] que o que tu dissestes não passa de uma blasfêmia! – Mentiu, sentindo o estômago revirar por se arrepender do que havia dito segundos depois.

Jared e o rapaz de cabelos dourados, chamado Caleb, trocaram um olhar significativo após aquela afirmação e aproveitaram-se da cumplicidade que nutriam um com o outro para comunicar-se em silêncio. E o de olhos azuis sorriu de forma deliciada alguns segundos após o comparsa lhe piscar um dos olhos para selar o pacto mudo que haviam feito. Cruzou os braços com superioridade enquanto tornava a se locomover, agora rodeando o menor de forma ferina como se o avaliasse.

\- Se tu podes provar nos encontre amanhã atrás da biblioteca ao entardecer. Logo após o treino de nossos futuros soldados. – Sua voz soava irônica e o garoto mais velho riu de forma debochada com a citação dos garotos que faziam treinamento à tarde para servirem ao exército. – Honre teu nome e apareça no local marcado, não seja covarde como teu pai.

O rapaz de estatura baixa sentiu como se algo quebrasse com força dentro de si com aquelas palavras e seu maxilar tornou-se rígido para conter o estremecimento que se apossou de seu corpo. O ódio havia escurecido seus orbes claros e o turbilhão de emoções contidas forçava seu psicológico a permiti-las finalmente sair. Mas antes que o garoto explodisse suas mãos se fecharam em punhos ao lado do corpo, tornando a junção de seus dedos dolorida, e uma voz muito conhecida pelos alunos da Instituição se fez presente.

\- Aos Followill dou um sábio conselho e sugiro que os senhores continuem seus caminhos para a sala de aula. Agora. – O timbre da voz do homem era calmo, mas era clara sua rispidez enquanto ele olhava para os dois garotos por cima dos óculos de aro redondo.

Sem proferir sequer uma palavra em respeito ao mais velho os dois iniciaram sua caminhada pelo corredor fundindo-se a massa de alunos apressados, sendo acompanhados de perto pelos olhos castanhos claros que assumiam um tom levemente esverdeado dependendo da luminosidade. Após alguns segundos sua atenção voltou-se ao garoto recluso que parecia arfante ao tentar controlar a própria raiva e seu olhar tornou-se menos severo, mesmo que ainda ostentasse um ar sério. Observava aquele aluno em especial desde o primeiro dia em que o mesmo havia pisado a contragosto no [i]Hall[/i] e conhecia a fundo a história de sua família, o que era diretamente ligado a seu comportamento oscilante; em um momento explosivo e em outro quase etéreo. E ao fato de tê-lo aceitado ali também. Além de se identificar com sua história de vida sofrida em que o pai havia partido para guerra e nunca mais voltado, considerava aquele rapaz expulso de tantas outras Instituições alguém que deveria ter atenção redobrada para que não condenasse a vida com um fim trágico.

\- Senhor Iero, acalme-se. – Disse após alguns minutos silenciosos, vendo o rapaz preso em uma batalha interna raivosa. Michael tinha consciência de que suas palavras seriam como um grão de areia no deserto sendo arrastado pelo vento, mas mesmo assim queria-o fazê-lo as ouvir. Era seu papel como diretor e educador oferecer suporte aos alunos. – Se precisares de alguma orientação, posso ajudá-lo—

Mas foi com um suspiro resignado que o homem viu o rapaz virando-lhe as costas e caminhando o mais rápido que suas pernas curtas lhe permitiam para longe. Se outro aluno tivesse uma atitude atrevida quanto àquela quando se dirigisse ao mesmo, lhe daria no mínimo uma semana de suspensão. Mas conseguia compreender a raiva que todo o sofrimento contido que o rapaz guardava dentro de si e faria o possível para que ele aprendesse algo bom em sua curta estadia ali. Pois ele lhe lembrava alguém que há muito tempo atrás havia precisado de sua ajuda, mas que cego tinha lhe recusado apoio.

E o Diretor, enquanto caminhava pensativo pelos corredores quase vazios, concluiu que deveria encontrar alguma maneira para que pudesse ajudar aquele garoto de alguma forma, pois todos seus esforços para possíveis aproximações estavam sendo deliberadamente recusados sem muita gentileza. Suspirou e balançou a cabeça em forma negativa como se quisesse espantar os pensamentos preocupados que provavelmente atrapalhariam seu desempenho nos afazeres do dia. E com seriedade arrumou os óculos rentes ao rosto para, como de costume, inspecionar pela pequena janelinha que havia nas portas de mogno o andamento das aulas e se os alunos estavam reagindo bem ao ensino.

Com satisfação, notou que tudo estava ocorrendo em sua normalidade, porém ao parar perante a sala do segundo ano Michael franziu o cenho em um sinal reprovador. Observava diretamente um dos Followill sentado ao fundo da sala com sua costumeira expressão de zombaria direcionada a algum colega que parecia acuado ao recitar em voz alta o que lia. Frisou mentalmente que deveria ter primordial atenção naqueles irmãos, pois os mesmos se demonstravam maldosamente hostis com os outros estudantes. E se continuassem com este comportamento questionável convocaria o patriarca da família para uma séria prosa; não permitiria em seu colégio aquele tipo de conduta.

Estava pronto para interromper a aula para advertir o aluno quando o som contínuo de saltos altos ecoando contra o chão lustrado desviou completamente sua atenção. Aquele som lhe causava um certo estremecimento e imediatamente suas palmas tornaram-se frias; reação a qual Michael ignorou ao mais uma vez endireitar os óculos, mesmo que não fosse necessário. Considerava-se patético pela reação tão adolescente, pois um homem de trinta anos não se sentiria nervoso com a mera aproximação de uma mulher, porém era difícil manter a postura todas as vezes que aquela dama em especial lhe presenteava com tão encantadora beleza. A mesma estava cada vez mais próxima, mas Michael fingiu estar compenetrado nos alunos e forjou uma expressão curiosamente surpresa assim que sentiu um toque suave em um dos ombros.

\- Com vossa licença. – Ela se pronunciou com sua voz polida e de timbre arrastado. Quando notou que tinha a atenção requerida, sorriu de forma gentil enquanto segurava com delicadeza uma pasta preta. – Mas, senhor, tu esquecestes de que tem uma reunião com o novo professor? Ele está à vossa espera há algum tempo.

\- Oh. – Foi o que conseguiu pronunciar, agora verdadeiramente surpreso pelo próprio desleixo. Com a situação que havia presenciado mais cedo, tinha se esquecido do que realmente faria ao seguir pelo corredor. Olhou apenas por segundos nos profundos olhos azuis da mulher que continuava a sorrir, agora compreensiva, e, em seguida, assumiu uma postura austera para não demonstrar o quão vulnerável se sentia próximo àquela dama. – Pois irei ao vosso encontro agora. Obrigado, Senhorita Simmons.

Ela respeitosamente efetuou um aceno positivo com a cabeça e o seguiu lado a lado enquanto caminhavam em silêncio pelo corredor em direção à diretoria. O homem respirou aliviado assim que a atenção da moça desviou-se para os papéis que se localizavam dentro da pasta e furtivamente lhe lançou um olhar de canto. Notou como suas protuberantes curvas estavam em evidência por sua saia preta de cintura alta e seu torso coberto por uma camisa branca rente ao corpo que possuía belos botões dourados. Seu longo pescoço estava enfeitado por um colar de pérolas que combinavam perfeitamente com seus brincos. E os brilhantes cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque bem feito, deixando seu rosto delicado em evidência. Ao reparar com um discreto suspiro o quão convidativos aqueles lábios pintados de vermelho eram, sentiu um impulso quase intrínseco de aproximar-se, porém antes que o fizesse os olhos azuis o miraram com curiosidade; o gesto inesperado fez com suas bochechas se tornassem rosadas enquanto ele tossia para esconder o embaraço.

\- Estás bem, senhor? – A moça o questionou com genuína preocupação ao posicionar uma das mãos contra suas costas e o outro se afastou do toque com um ligeiro gesto com a mão em agradecimento; uma espécie de formigamento se formando no local o qual ela tinha tocado. – Buscarei água e voltarei imediatamente!

Michael se impediu de virar o rosto para acompanhá-la andando pelo corredor e com um suspiro reprovador para si mesmo parou em frente à porta da diretoria, abrindo-a rapidamente para adentrar no recinto. Havia uma enorme janela e como as cortinas de seda estava elegantemente abertas, a paisagem chuvosa e nublada podia ser vista. Do lado esquerdo encontrava-se sua mesa de madeira escura repleta de papéis organizados, um calendário e o microfone que dava acesso para todos os alto falantes do colégio; que no momento encontrava-se desligado. A cadeira estava posicionada próxima a mesa e ele caminhou calmamente em direção a mesma, bufando por ainda repreender-se mentalmente pelo comportamento infantil de outrora.

Seu olhar vasculhou a sala e focou-se sobre o homem parado em frente ao globo terrestre que ficava sobre uma cômoda posicionada ao lado direito do recinto. Ele parecia compenetrado e seus profundos olhos verdes analisavam os mapas, como se naquelas simples linhas pudesse realmente ver como era a paisagem dos países observados tão atentamente. Sua semelhança física com o diretor era leve, mas evidenciava um possível parentesco e Michael olhou-o com reprovação pelas vestimentas que não condiziam com a idade do outro. Pigarreou para lhe chamar a atenção, mas não obteve uma resposta imediata. Só a teve assim que a irritação por ter sido ignorado estava lhe deixando prestes a cometer um ato desrespeitoso.

\- _La nostra Italia._ – Disse com um sotaque europeu forte e em sua voz notava-se o quão pensativo ele se encontrava. Sorriu de leve como se o globo estivesse presenteando-o com uma lembrança quente de seus tempos de mocidade, mesmo tendo apenas trinta e quatro anos de idade, e guiou uma das mãos até o queixo, olhando de canto para o homem impaciente sentado a alguns metros de distância. – Não sentes falta de nossa terra?

\- Sente-se, senhor Way. – O outro visivelmente ignorou sua pergunta com severidade e indicou a cadeira posicionada do lado da mesa ao que estava sentado para que o mais velho se acomodasse. – Peço vossas desculpas pelo atraso.

Ao contrário do que qualquer pessoa faria, o outro demonstrou bom humor para a forçada educação com que era recebido enquanto calmamente se sentava no lugar indicado. Cruzou a perna com displicência, apoiando o tornozelo contra a coxa, e suas mãos, de longos dedos esguios, entrelaçaram-se em seu colo e ele observou o outro com visível curiosidade por suas bochechas estarem atipicamente avermelhadas.

\- Não te preocupas, pois não estou aborrecido. – Respondeu polidamente, ainda sustentando um sorriso em sua feição mesmo que este não fosse correspondido pelo outro homem. E em seguida inclinou o rosto de forma leve ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas para analisar melhor a expressão que o diretor exibia. E que para o Michael, que conhecia tão bem sua linguagem corporal, aquela postura indicava visível deboche. – Creio que teu atraso deve-se ao fato de que tua secretária causa-te uma visível... – Houve uma pausa, como se ele pensasse em uma palavra que se encaixa-se perfeitamente na situação e quando a encontrou descruzou as mãos para espalmar uma delas contra a coxa com um barulho audível. – _Distração._

\- Como ia dizendo... – Michael sibilou entre dentes e arrumou os óculos mais uma vez de forma desnecessária; sua irremediável mania quando estava nervoso. Respirou profundamente pelo outro ainda sustentar o mesmo sorriso, inabalável por sua irritação evidente, e forçou-se a ser o mais profissional possível. Pois por mais que considerasse o homem a sua frente digno de um longo sermão, considerava-o um exímio profissional em sua área; que era exatamente o tópico principal daquela conversa. – Peço-te desculpas novamente e desejo-lhe boas-vindas a esta instituição. Tu és considerado um dos melhores em sua área e, como diretor, tenho a honra em aceitar-te aqui para fazer parte de nosso corpo docente. Quaisquer dúvidas sobre as regras ou comportamento adequado, estou a tua disposição para ampará-lo.

\- Muito obrigado, caro irmão. – Respondeu o outro ao fazer uma pequena reverência de agradecimento e tornou a encostar-se contra a cadeira de forma relaxada; seu inabalável sorriso ainda maior. – É uma honra ouvir tais palavras vindas de ti.

\- Amanhã será teu primeiro dia. Desejo-lhe sorte. – Michael voltou a se pronunciar, ignorando com todo seu autocontrole o comportamento deveras debochado do mais velho ao observar sem realmente enxergar os papéis sobre a mesa. – Estás dispensado.

Houve um momento silencioso, então o barulho suave da porta da diretoria se abrindo e depois fechando. E Michael, ao suspirar resignado pelo encontro com o desagradável irmão, não percebeu que aquele sentimento de proteção com um de seus alunos e a oportunidade que estava oferecendo ao homem que havia acabado de sair do recinto faria com que aquelas duas pessoas aprendessem muito mais do que apenas ser disciplinado ou ensinar algumas notas musicais.

A escolha de fazê-los permanecer ali faria com que o curso dos dois destinos se cruzasse e mudasse o rumo de suas vidas para sempre.


	3. Capitulo II

Aquele horário era crucial. Como se todas as pessoas fossem contagiadas por algo sobrenatural que as tornasse silenciosas para prestar atenção exclusivamente no som que as inebriava com sua grandiosidade. As senhoras, que de forma rotineira ficavam na calçada para prosear sobre o movimento, e até mesmo as crianças, que adoravam repuxar os lençóis estendidos nos varais comunitários enquanto riam, interrompiam seus afazeres barulhentos. Com aquele gesto permitiam que as notas tão bem executadas que desprendiam do piano, transcendiam a janela e ecoavam pelas paredes acinzentadas fosse ouvido claramente. Era como compartilhar um momento especial. Pois cada uma daquelas pessoas simples encontrava um motivo para sorrirem uma para as outras, transmitindo a alegria que sentiam em conjunto com a música e se esquecendo da vida difícil que levavam desde que haviam nascido. A dor era minimizada e as notas tinham o poder de remendar todos os corações partidos que tanto precisavam de atenção.

A temperatura encontrava-se amena, apesar da brisa que açoitava os cabelos castanhos escuros do rapaz solitário oculto na escuridão de um beco. E os lençóis que haviam bravamente resistido às crianças balançavam-se suavemente em uma dança delicada. Os pontos incandescentes no céu escuro indicavam que o período de chuvas havia passado, o que deixava a maioria das mulheres da vila felizes, pois as roupas acumuladas poderiam ser lavadas ao amanhecer. Mas o rapaz não parecia compartilhar daquela alegria ocasionada por um fato tão corriqueiro como o tempo, encontrava-se em tal estado de hipnose que seus olhos cor de avelã fixos não enxergavam por mais que estivessem abertos. E, diferente de todos, a música não adentrava por seus ouvidos e era processada por seu cérebro. As notas, sem pedir licença, eram diretamente conectadas ao seu coração que batia no mesmo ritmo em que os dedos esguios se moviam pelas teclas.

Lentamente a música terminou com um som agudo e após seu término o rapaz sentiu como se o mundo – maravilhado com aquele som – voltasse a girar. Levantou-se do chão com um sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios avermelhados e, como de costume, se espreguiçou com os braços esticados acima da cabeça. Pela sombra da parede viu a silhueta do desconhecido que tanto tinha poder sobre suas emoções e com um último olhar despediu-se, caminhando até a rua mal iluminada. Seus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a claridade, mesmo que fraca, mas nada naquele curto momento faria sua paz se dissipar. As mãos vagaram para os bolsos laterais de sua jaqueta de couro e ele caminhou solitário pela ladeira pouco movimentada. Era difícil sentir o coração tão aquecido então sua mente continuou a reproduzir o som, tentando prolongar aquela sensação tão reconfortante.

Porém, após andar alguns minutos sua atenção voltou-se a uma movimentação excessiva na próxima esquina. O local não parecia diferente da paisagem triste e mal cuidada dos cortiços, mas possuía uma áurea diferente. Não transmitia simplicidade, tampouco se parecia com um ambiente familiar. E no lugar de crianças correndo, havia alguns garotos de sua idade conversando e rindo alto, perdidos em seu próprio mundo de luxúria ao se tocarem de forma intima. A visão fez com que suas pernas parassem de se mover e o rapaz ficou parado na metade do caminho, sem conseguir desviar o olhar daquele comportamento tão peculiar. Ao contrário dos garotos de seu colégio, os quais se dividiam em moços de família e valentões superiores, eles pareciam felizes naquele ambiente sujo. De longe era possível notar o brilho entorpecido dos olhos de cada um deles e todas as vezes que alguém passava os olhando com repulsa, nenhum deles demonstrava se importar. Eram livres e aproveitavam a vida como se cada segundo fosse o último.

O rapaz desviou o olhar para o chão e sentiu toda a calmaria dentro de si se dissipar. Ver aquelas pessoas tão seguras de si e convivendo em grupo era uma tortura. Sentia-se trancafiado dentro de si mesmo pronto para sair e enfrentar o mundo, mas a segurança de sua bolha era muito mais cômoda. Não o impedia de sentir-se triste, mas de futuros golpes certeiros que a vida poderia lhe dar. Sibilando um palavrão para si mesmo, tornou a erguer o olhar e como um masoquista, por não desviar o olhar novamente, sentiu dor ao notar o quão confortável eles se sentiam com toques físicos. Aqueles simples toques se acontecessem consigo causariam um pânico imensurável, mas para eles não. Era natural, simples, excitante. Não havia problemas, preocupações ou agonia. Existia sorrisos, toques e desejo. Deveria ser esplendido ser tocado sem sentir dor. Porém sua mente tão fragilizada associava o toque a proximidade, exatamente tudo o que o rapaz queria evitar. Não queria criar um laço para, de novo, vê-lo desfeito. Preferia ser solitário ao se sentir abandonado mais uma vez.

Olhos azuis o surpreenderam ao encará-lo e o rapaz sentiu o coração acelerar assim que ele finalmente desviou o olhar. Sentiu-se tenso com a descoberta de sua observação e preparou-se para ir embora; longe daquele local tão inalcançável à sua alma. Porém suas pernas não obedeciam às ordens de seu cérebro e ele permaneceu parado, imerso em uma furiosa batalha interna. O pânico cresceu em seu peito assim que passos se aproximaram e encolhido, o rapaz levou uma das mãos 0até o rosto; tentando ignorar os pensamentos confusos para simplesmente ir embora dali.

\- Ei, oi! – Disse uma voz alegre e de timbre melodioso. Como não foi prontamente respondida, voltou a se pronunciar. – Desculpe-me o intrometimento, mas, estás bem?

\- Estou. – Respondeu após um longo período de silêncio; sua voz estava mais rouca que o normal pela falta de uso. A mão deslizou-se lentamente pelo rosto, mas o rapaz não ergueu o olhar ao demonstrar-se interessado no asfalto. – Obrigado de qualquer forma. Estou indo embora.

Porém, antes que o rapaz conseguisse caminhar para longe a mão do desconhecido segurou-o com força pelo pulso. Seu coração disparou contra sua caixa torácica pelo toque e devido à rapidez repentina com que o sangue circulou por suas veias seu corpo foi acometido por uma forte vertigem. Com mais rapidez que o necessário retirou o braço do alcance do outro e mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo a quentura que se perpetuava por sua pele. Pensou em esfregá-la para que ela sumisse para não torturá-lo ainda mais, mas se impediu. Afinal de contas o outro estava sendo deveras gentil e não queria demonstrar o quão vulnerável com simples ações era; mesmo que se sentir patético perante aos outros fosse uma rotina.

\- Não me toque. – Pronunciou-se novamente com a voz um tanto tremida e notou que o estranho continuava ali pela sombra de seu corpo refletida contra o chão apesar de sua reação.

\- Tu estás tão nervoso. – O outro respondeu. Seu bom humor não parecia ter se abalado e respeitando o outro se impediu de tocá-lo novamente. Os olhos azuis vasculharam em seu rosto parcialmente oculto para descobrir o que poderia ter causado tamanha dor naquela criatura, mas era difícil decifrá-lo por seus olhos estarem baixos. – Não queres uma bebida? Alguém que possa fazê-lo relaxar? Ofereço uma conversa também, se assim quiseres.

O rapaz permaneceu em silêncio, respirando profundamente algumas vezes antes de responder. Sua mente confusa trabalhava com rapidez, dividida entre fazê-lo gritar para que o estranho fosse embora ou permanecer ali, mesmo que em silêncio, apreciando a presença de alguém que não o conhecia. Fazia tantos anos que não tinha uma conversa amena que não envolvesse réplicas ácidas às pessoas que o amedrontavam, que mal sabia como posicionar as palavras para parecer coerente. Seu coração acelerou novamente e antes de se pronunciar, sua boca se abriu e fechou algumas vezes; incerteza estampada em rosto virado para o chão.

\- Como... Como é tocar alguém? – Perguntou com a voz vacilando. E ao perceber o quão ridícula aquela pergunta soaria para uma pessoa que estava tão acostumada com toques ergueu o olhar para transmitir sinceridade. Visualizou um atraente garoto loiro e de intensos olhos azuis que sorria como um anjo, sem demonstrar deboche por tal pergunta inocente. O olhar voltou-se para a esquina onde havia os garotos libertinos conversando e rindo, as palavras saindo sem permissão de sua boca a seguir. – Significa tanto. Mas para ti é tão... Tão leviano.

\- Não precisa significar. – A resposta simples fez com que o outro rapaz franzisse as sobrancelhas de forma confusa e os olhos cor de avelã se encontraram com os azuis como se as próximas palavras fizessem toda a diferença. O loiro sorriu, olhando de canto para a esquina. – Significa muito para quem tem que significar. Mas quando tu não quiseres que signifique, não significarás. – Riu, parecendo confuso com o que tinha dito, tornando a olhar para o menor ao manter o ar risonho em suas feições. – Compreendes o que digo? Pessoas desconhecidas se tocando, indo embora e seguindo suas vidas. Mas ao aparecer alguém que tu queres que signifique algo fará toda a diferença.

O rapaz expressou estar imerso em pensamentos e observou a esquina novamente. Encontrava-se ainda mais confuso com as palavras proferias pelo outro, mas considerava boa a sensação de descoberta. Não conseguia compreender como um toque poderia não significar algo se não quisesse, mas a nova perspectiva era interessante a seu ver. Seus lábios tornaram a se abrir e fechar, mas o garoto loiro riu mais uma vez fazendo-o observá-lo ao ficar em silêncio.

\- Por que isso importa para ti? – Perguntou genuinamente curioso pela expressão confusa do outro. Tentava compreender o porquê da inocência de um rapaz tão bonito que deveria estar aproveitando a juventude enquanto era tempo ao invés de ter questionamentos tão utópicos.

Não houve resposta. O rapaz apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, para afastar os próprios pensamentos e negar uma explicação ao outro. Associava toques físicos a [i]envolvimento[/i]; compartilhava-se reações boas e ruins quando as pessoas se tocavam. E todas aquelas sensações resultavam em algo maior com o tempo. Aquele bloqueio em sua mente para não senti-las era forte e mesmo que tentasse se convencer de que as palavras do desconhecido faziam muito mais sentido de que todos os seus pensamentos conturbados preferia guardar consigo o motivo de possuir tanto medo de aproximações.

\- Estou indo. – Disse ao virar-se de costas para o loiro, novamente colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta ao iniciar passos rápidos em direção ao lado oposto da esquina.

\- Ei! – Mas a voz tornou a chamá-lo e o rapaz parou apenas para sinalizar de que estava ouvindo. – Quando quiseres, volte para cá. Ficaria honrado de te apresentar este mundo tão diferente do teu.

Não respondeu, continuando a caminhar pela rua escura. Mesmo que tentasse apagar aquelas palavras de sua mente, o rapaz não conseguia parar de pensar o quão maravilhosa seria a perspectiva de toques realmente não significarem nada. E ao seguir silenciosamente para casa reconheceu de que estava muito mais curioso do que deveria. O mesmo questionamento o perturbando:

_Como seria ser tocado por alguém sem sentir dor?_

**x-x**

Frank esgueirou-se pelo corredor silencioso com o coração aos saltos. O rapaz tinha consciência de que se fosse pego fora da sala de aula por algum dos Inspetores, ou até mesmo pelo Diretor, seria expulso da Instituição, mas esta constatação não o preocupava. A idéia de não ter mais que conviver com todos aqueles garotos tão obviamente melhores que si era tentadora, assim como o poderoso sentimento que o impulsionava a correr riscos para provar que não era tão covarde quanto os irmãos Followill erroneamente o subjugavam. Desde a noite anterior, logo após a breve prosa que havia tido com o garoto loiro desconhecido, algo em seu interior tinha mudado drasticamente.

Era como se a imagem daqueles garotos tão livres e entregues aos seus próprios desejos lhe desse o impulso que precisava para tentar de alguma forma enfrentar seus medos para desbravar o desconhecido; mesmo que toques  ainda o amedrontassem. Em sua garganta havia respostas afiadas para todas as provocações que tinha escutado em silêncio e desta vez não iria evitar um confronto, pelo contrário. Provaria a si mesmo de que poderia ser alguém e não simplesmente o patético garoto o qual todos caçoavam por sua sensibilidade.

Com cuidado apressou o passo para chegar à outra extremidade do corredor e foi com um suspiro de alívio que visualizou pelo canto dos olhos que o Diretor parecia compenetrado em sua secretária enquanto a mesma falava. Nenhum dos dois deu indícios de que haviam notado sua presença quando passou em frente à sala com a porta aberta e o rapaz aproveitou a deixa para abrir as portas duplas de madeira polida; torcendo para que a mesma não rangesse quando a movimentasse. E considerando-se sortudo naquela nublada manhã assim que chegou a quadra sem maiores problemas, seus olhos amendoados distraidamente avaliaram os garotos que treinavam de regata mesmo que a fraca garoa e o vento causassem uma sensação térmica baixa.

Suas mãos puxaram o blazer azul cobalto para mais perto do corpo arrepiado pelo frio repentino e seu cabelo milmetricamente penteado para trás pareceu ceder a umidade assim que algumas mexas de seus cabelos castanho escuros caíram contra seu rosto anguloso. Porém a parcial falta de visibilidade de um de seus olhos não desviava sua atenção da forma desconfortável que seu estômago revirava a cada passo mais próximo do encontro com os hostis garotos. A biblioteca encontrava-se a alguns metros de distância e apesar de todo o desejo de enfrentar os próprios limites, o medo continuava ali. E uma voz o advertia em sua mente conturbada de que era melhor voltar por onde havia vindo para continuar a viver a mesma medíocre existência ao invés de arriscar-se. Contudo suas pernas o guiavam cada vez mais rápido para o corredor abandonado atrás da biblioteca, mesmo que suas mãos ocultas pelos bolsos laterais do blazer tremulassem, mas não de frio.

Assim que seus passos ecoaram no início do corredor os olhos dos dois garotos que ali estavam viraram ferinos em sua direção. O medo tornou-se ainda mais forte, mas utilizando-se de uma de suas maiores virtudes – a capacidade de não transparecer em expressões faciais o que realmente sentia – o rapaz aproximou-se de suas figuras esbeltas. Contrapondo seu estado emocional agoniante o menor emanava indiferença ao parar próximo o suficiente dos outros dois; as mãos tremulas afundadas nos bolsos não entregando todo seu nervosismo em estar naquele local solitário com duas pessoas que evidentemente o desprezavam.

\- Ora, meu caro irmão! Não é que esta criatura nos deu o desprazer de sua companhia? – Disse o irmão mais novo ao abrir um sorriso sádico ao outro que parecia impassível apesar de seus ombros curvados para frente em um sinal de fragilidade. – Vejamos até onde irá à coragem de um Iero.

Frank fechou as mãos em punhos dentro dos bolsos e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em direção ao outro garoto, controlando ao máximo a respiração para não demonstrar o quanto aquelas palavras haviam atingido em cheio seu ponto fraco. Pensou em correr para longe, esquecer a sua vã tentativa de se demonstrar forte, porém suas pernas pareciam infincadas contra o chão impedindo-o de se afastar dali. E mesmo que soubesse que a maioria das frases proferidas para si causaria um mal estar cada vez maior, algo dentro de si insistia para que não fraquejasse perante aqueles olhos azuis acusadores.

\- Comparando tu ao teu pai, posso afirmar categoricamente que estou impressionado. Congratulações. – O outro irmão se pronunciou após um longo momento de silêncio. A ironia pareceu deveras engraçada ao mais novo que riu genuinamente ao trocar um olhar rápido com o comparsa; seu olhar logo voltando-se a expressão ainda mais retesada de Frank. – Contudo, tu andas com uma fama não muito acolhedora de [i]mentiroso[/i]. O que é pior do que apenas _covarde._

\- _Mentiroso?_ – Rosnou Frank com sua voz grossa ressoante; as mãos ainda mais tremulas em uma mistura de raiva e frustração. Seus olhos amendoados fitaram os dois irmãos de forma penetrante antes de voltar a se pronunciar, demonstrando muito menos autoconfiança do que gostaria. – O que tu queres dizer com isto?

Os outros dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice e o mais velho caminhou lentamente para o início do corredor, parecendo observar os movimentos dos garotos que treinavam na quadra a alguns metros de distância. Jared, o mais novo, desviou o olhar do irmão para encarar Frank com um sorriso malicioso e cruzou os braços contra o peito de forma desafiante antes de respondê-lo.

\- Tu dissestes que não era um _virgenzinho_ e que tampouco tinha medo de _toques_.– Recitou como se aquela frase tivesse sido ensaiada várias vezes em uma cena criada em sua própria mente. Uma de suas sobrancelhas se arqueou de forma sugestiva e ele deu um passo em direção ao menor, uma risada debochada escapando de seus lábios pelo outro visivelmente se encolher com a aproximação. Continuou, deliciado por estar causando exatamente as reações que gostaria com suas palavras afiadas. – É por isso que teu pai não quis voltar. Se tu fosses filho meu, eu teria vergonha de ser visto ao teu lado. Morrer na mão dos nazistas seria mais honroso do que ver-te chamado-me de pai. – Finalizou com desprezo.

Frank sentiu-se cego pelo ódio. Toda a frustração acumulada dentro de si pelo pai nunca ter dado notícias após o término da guerra e pela forma com que era tratado pela mãe relapsa pareceu implodir dentro de seu peito com aquelas palavras. Sua máscara de indiferença se rompeu com profundas rachaduras e toda a movimentação ao seu redor tornou-se meros borrões insignificantes. Tudo o que havia ali, em seu campo de visão turvo, era aqueles malditos olhos azuis que demonstravam divertimento ao notar a forma transtornada o qual se encontrava. A revolta o possuiu completamente e naquele momento o rapaz perdeu o controle sobre suas próprias emoções.

Seu corpo projetou-se para frente e as mãos agarraram de forma rude a parte frontal do blazer do outro garoto, puxando-o para perto com violência. Seu corpo tremulou pela perigosa aproximação, avisando-o que aquele contato estava lhe causando as sensações agoniantes que tanto tentava evitar, mas as palavras do loiro desconhecido da noite anterior ecoaram em sua mente como um mantra: _quando tu não quiseres que signifique, não significarás_. E com os olhos esverdeados faiscando em ódio, seu rosto inclinou-se para frente com pressa; os lábios naturalmente avermelhados pressionando-se contra os do outro.

Inicialmente a sensação quente de uma boca pressionada contra a sua não lhe pareceu tão ruim, porém assim que o contato se aprofundou e a língua exigente do outro garoto forçou-se para dentro de sua boca toda a raiva e frustração tornou-se pânico. Havia mãos firmes segurando-o com força para que seus corpos ficassem pressionados e ao tentar afastá-lo, o contato se tornou ainda mais sufocante; impedindo-o rudemente de fugir. Lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos fechados e a cada movimento malicioso que a língua do outro executava em sua boca, sentia-se cada vez mais sujo pelas lembranças que o acometiam. Aquela forma sádica com que ele se divertia ao prendê-lo quando tentava se afastar e o jeito grosseiro de segurá-lo com possessão era terrivelmente familiar.

Quando suas pernas tremularam o suficiente para não mais sustentá-lo de pé, seu corpo foi empurrado com violência para trás e antes de cair uma dor lacerante acometeu seu nariz quando o punho do outro acertou-lhe com força. Sangue manchou sua boca e maxilar anguloso conforme os olhos agora abertos não conseguiam enxergar o que se passava devido à dor que transformava sua visão em um borrão preto com pequenos potinhos de luz. O chão gelado encontrava-se em suas costas e por mais que tentasse arranjar forças para se levantar, as lágrimas em conjunto com a turbilhão de sensações corrosivas o deixava inerte contra o chão.

- _Tu não ouses se aproximar de novo de minha pessoa, maricas._ – Gritou o mais novo dos Followill ao trocar um olhar rápido com o irmão, dramatizando perfeitamente assim que os garotos que estavam próximos em treinamento se aproximaram raivosos para observarem a cena.

\- Sabe o que acontece com [i]maricas[/i], Iero? – Disse um deles alto, seus olhos faiscando em direção ao menor que permanecia contra o chão. Seus punhos estavam fechados e era nítido o nojo em sua expressão pelo que havia presenciado anteriormente. – Bateremos em ti até que se torne um homem de verdade.

Houve gritos de aprovação, mas antes que o grupo realmente se aproximasse de forma perigosa do menor um homem alto e esguio afastou os alunos furiosamente; os óculos redondos posicionados atipicamente na ponta de seu nariz protuberante. Suas bochechas pálidas estavam avermelhadas pelo esforço que havia feito para chegar ali o mais rápido que podia e pela forma com que seus olhos faiscavam muito dos presentes se calaram em respeito.

\- Mais uma palavra proferida e os senhores irão para a pior detenção de tuas vidas. – Sibilou entre dentes ao olhar de forma penetrante para cada um dos presentes. Sua atenção recaiu sobre os Followill que não conseguiam controlar suas expressões de deboche e para Frank trêmulo e encolhido ao chão, a expressão de seu rosto tornando-se ainda mais severa. – E vós, senhores, queiram me acompanhar até a diretoria imediatamente.

**x-x**

Michael respirou profundamente ao segurar com firmeza a maçaneta dourada da porta da diretoria e crispou os lábios em reprovação ao visualizar três garotos pela estreita janelinha que havia contra a madeira polida. Porém toda sua irritação era direcionada apenas para dois deles, os quais mantinham suas expressões debochadas enquanto se comunicavam quase sem mover os lábios e proferir algum som. Aqueles irmãos se demonstravam cada vez mais hostis e seu comportamento prepotente perante aos outros alunos se tornava cada dia pior. E o diretor tinha consciência de que se tal atitude fosse questionada aos seus pais, os mesmos apenas incentivariam ainda mais o comportamento petulante dos filhos. A família Followill era extremamente conhecida pela sociedade da época, pois o patriarca era um renomado Pastor que deixava explícito o quanto sua linhagem tinha que ser respeitada pelos demais por sua condita e posicionamento social. Ou seja, expulsá-los do colégio estava completamente fora de cogitação, mas uma atitude deveria ser tomada o mais rápido possível para que aqueles dois não mais aporrinhassem o rapaz frágil; o qual tanto necessitava de ajuda.

Seus olhos recaíram sobre sua figura de baixa estatura afastada dos Followill e com um suspiro observou a forma distante o qual ele se encontrava conforme sua testa estava encostada contra o vidro da grande janela que dava vista para o jardim do colégio. Aquele rosto de traços marcantes demonstrava cansaço e uma dualidade de emoções que iam muito além de sua pouca idade. E era exatamente este fato que o preocupava. Já havia tentado diversas formas de aproximação do rapaz para tentar ampará-lo de alguma forma, mas Frank demonstrou-se resistente a todas elas e o mínimo que poderia fazer para não piorar seu estado emocional conturbado era mantê-lo o mais longe possível das duas pessoas que faziam questão de lhe causar tanto mal. E a decisão que havia tomado poderia ser tanto uma catástrofe, quanto uma enorme ajuda para o rapaz.

\- Mandou chamar-me? – Uma voz familiar o retirou suavemente de seus pensamentos e Michael virou o rosto sério em direção a figura do homem alto que o encarava com uma expressão dividida entre curiosidade e preocupação. – Senhorita Simmons me informou que houve uma briga entre alunos, algo grave ocorreu?

\- Teria ocorrido caso eu não chegasse a tempo. – Respondeu com a testa franzida, sua atenção novamente se voltando à figura do rapaz dentro da sala que permanecia na mesma posição; sem se mover. Os olhos esverdeados estavam opacos e havia manchas de sangue em seu blazer azul cobalto amassado. Um suspiro resignado escapou de seus pulmões sem que o diretor percebesse e sua mão apertou com mais força a maçaneta ao voltar a se pronunciar. – Quero te pedir um sincero favor. Há um aluno, chamado Frank Iero, que eu gostaria que o senhor demonstrasse demasiado cuidado e atenção.

O outro franziu a sobrancelha e aproximou-se do irmão para poder visualizar o que o homem tanto observava. Encontrou um rapaz solitário e ferido ao longe, sua expressão vazia e os olhos fixos na paisagem refletida pela janela; era como se ele esperasse que a qualquer momento alguém ou algo pudesse vir em seu encontro para tirá-lo de todo aquele sofrimento disfarçado por seus traços fortes. E algo naquela imagem o encantou, mas não soube formular em sua mente o porquê. Era o mesmo encantamento que demonstrava com a execução de um acorde particularmente dificultoso ou quando observava a grandiosidade do céu durante a noite. Havia profundidade em cada linha de expressão daquele rosto e sua área era incandescente como uma estrela, porém todo o brilho parecia ser ofuscado pela claridade do Sol. Diferente de todas as pessoas que o rodeavam, ali estava alguém complexo como uma partitura de Chopin.

\- O que aconteceu com ele? – Perguntou, porém sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

\- Problemas com a família. – Michael se pronunciou após alguns segundos de silêncio e desviou o olhar para o irmão mais velho que parecia interessado em saber mais sobre o rapaz tristonho ao virar o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. Seus lábios se entreabriram para que ele desse continuidade ao que dizia, mas o assunto que iria abordar em seguida era um tópico difícil também para os dois homens em questão. – O senhor Iero partiu para a Guerra e... Não voltou.

O silêncio que pairou após aquela afirmação foi quase ensurdecedor. O irmão mais velho encarou o outro com tanta intensidade que Michael se sentiu com doze anos novamente quando havia recebido a mesma notícia. Aquele olhar lhe trouxe várias lembranças as quais não queria mais recordar e quando a mão do irmão veio em sua direção para puxá-lo para um abraço, percebendo seu relapso momento de fragilidade, o diretor o afastou com severidade; recompondo-se ao dar alguns passos para trás. Arrumou os óculos redondos para ocupar as mãos repentinamente gélidas e assumiu sua postura austera. A atitude arrancou um sorriso cansado do outro que desviou o olhar ao espalmar uma das mãos contra a superfície da parede ao lado da porta; sua expressão demonstrava uma espécie de compaixão.

\- Tu pretendes, até quando, fingir que nada disso tem algum significado para ti? – Questionou com sua voz suave e melodiosa. E mesmo que não mantivesse contato visual, seus olhos verdes continuavam brilhantes e expressivos.

\- Senhor Way, demonstre respeito ao seu superior dirigindo-se a minha pessoa como [i]senhor[/i] e não [i]tu[/i]. – Retrucou com os olhos estreitos e espalmou as mãos contra o palitó escuro para alisá-lo com superioridade. Respirou fundo e aproximou-se da porta novamente, evitando ter mais uma troca de olhares com o irmão. – A prosa que queria ter com o senhor já está acabada, pode retornar aos teus afazeres.

Antes mesmo de esperar uma resposta, em um comportamento rude, o diretor girou a maçaneta para abrir a porta; chamando a atenção dos três garotos para a sua figura. Tornou a fechá-la sem olhar para trás e com sua costumeira pose austera encaminhou-se para sua cadeira, posicionando-se sobre a mesma com elegância. Permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, encarando um a um dos garotos de forma penetrante e aproveitou a pausa para controlar as próprias emoções antes de continuar. Seus cotovelos apoiaram-se contra a mesa de mogno e seus dedos entrelaçaram-se um contra os outros em um gesto sério, suas palavras primeiramente sendo dirigidas aos Followill’s.

\- Nesta instituição o comportamento dos senhores não será tolerado. Instigar outros estudantes a agredir um de nossos alunos é uma infração gravíssima e os jovens senhores serão severamente punidos. – Houve uma pausa e Michael demonstrou irritação ao perceber que o mais novo dos irmãos indicava querer retrucá-lo. Caleb, o mais velho, percebendo a fúria do diretor deu um olhar de esguelha a Jared e executou um suave balançar negativo com a cabeça para impedi-lo. – Todos os dias após as aulas os senhores ajudarão Madame Sposito em seus afazeres.

Os olhos azuis dos irmãos faiscaram com a menção da faxineira do colégio. Caleb pressionou as mãos com força contra as laterais da cadeira e Jared parecia a cada minuto mais vermelho, pelas reações era explícito o quão ultrajado eles se encontravam por serem punidos de tal maneira. Faziam parte de uma renomada família e ser obrigado a ajudar a faxineira do colégio após a aula era deveras humilhante. Porém, retrucar o diretor só pioraria a situação então com o autocontrole de forçada educação que a mãe havia os ensinado desde pequenos os irmãos permaneceram em silêncio e concordaram com um fraco aceno.

\- Estão dispensados. – Tornou a se pronunciar com a voz firme e acompanhou com um olhar severo os dois rapazes que haviam acabado de se levantar e seguiam em direção a porta. Quando os mesmos não faziam mais parte de seu campo de visão, respirou fundo e observou o rapaz silencioso que continuava submerso em pensamentos em frente à janela. – Senhor Iero? – O chamou com a voz mais suave.

Frank não dirigiu-lhe o olhar, porém desencostou-se do batente para caminhar de forma lenta até uma das cadeiras que se encontravam vagas. Sentou-se sobre a mesma e fixou o olhar sobre as próprias mãos apoiadas contra os joelhos. Sua expressão continuava vazia e o lábio avermelhado superior encontrava-se levemente inchado pelo soco que havia levado mais cedo. Michael balançou a cabeça negativamente pela visão do garoto tão frágil e se questionou mentalmente que tipo de monstro era o mais novo dos Followill para ter se aproveitado da fraqueza de alguém para provar sua superioridade. Pensou em aproximar-se do aluno, mas desistiu e descruzou as mãos para espalmá-las contra a superfície da mesa em um gesto resignado.

\- Estás bem? – Questionou com uma nota de preocupação na voz e assim que o rapaz o respondeu apenas com um fraco aceno positivo com a cabeça, o diretor demonstrou sua frustração por não conseguir ajudá-lo; pelo menos por enquanto. – Bom, senhor Iero, vejo muito mais do que meus alunos pensam que vejo. Sei que a culpa não foi tua e não vou puni-lo como fiz com os Followill. – O rapaz ao ouvir aquelas palavras levantou-se da cadeira lentamente e iniciou passos em direção a porta, o diretor observando-o da mesma forma frustrada pela falta de reação ao continuar a falar. – Contudo, o senhor terá aulas [i]obrigatórias[/i] de música erudita após as aulas.

O rapaz não se pronunciou, apenas executou um gesto rápido com a cabeça e entreabriu a porta da mesma forma que os garotos de outrora haviam feito. Fechou-a com um baixo clique atrás de si e deu alguns passos, encostando-se contra a parede ao fechar os olhos. Sentia uma crescente vontade de chorar, mas controlava-se para não desabar ali mesmo, pois teria que voltar para casa sozinho em um estado, no mínimo, apresentável. A última coisa que queria era demonstrar seu emocional deplorável para pessoas desconhecidas e, principalmente, para seu padrasto e até mesmo sua mãe.

Havia sido um erro ter se arriscado daquela forma ao se encontrar com os Followill. Deveria ter imaginado que eles iriam se aproveitar da situação para humilhá-lo ainda mais perante as outras pessoas, porém contrariando todos os avisos racionais de seu cérebro tinha agido por instinto e aberto ainda mais feridas incuráveis em seu coração. E como apagaria todas aquelas memórias? Deveria haver alguma forma de fazer aquele sofrimento sumir, mesmo que por algumas horas. O rapaz esfregou as pontas dos dedos contra o rosto para espantar as lágrimas e caminhou cabisbaixo pelo corredor em direção a saída, imerso no silêncio que ecoava pelas paredes acinzentadas.

A sensação térmica continuava baixa, mas Frank não se importou que suas mãos estivessem se tornando a cada segundo mais geladas conforme caminhava solitário pelo jardim. Sentia-se entorpecido pela própria dor, insensível as reações de seu organismo contra o frio e sujo por outro corpo ter tocado o seu com tanto asco. Era como se cada partícula de sua epiderme reagisse furiosamente contra a imagem que se reproduzia em sua mente do momento em que Jared havia o dominado. E por mais que tentasse com afinco afastar aquele acontecimento tão vívido de seus pensamentos, era impossível ignorar o turbilhão de emoções que se apossavam de seu corpo. Sua máscara de indiferença continuava intacta, porém era difícil recolher os cacos partidos e porosos de seu coração que se retorcia as imagens longínquas de sua infância que tomavam forma pela semelhança com o abusivo toque do mais novo dos Followill ao beijá-lo.

A garoa fina fazia com que seus fios castanhos longos e penteados em um charmoso topete, como o de seu ídolo [i]Elvis[/i], lentamente grudasse contra seu rosto bonito e anguloso. Os lábios avermelhados tremulavam quase imperceptivelmente pelo frio e as mãos ocultas contra os bolsos de seu [i]blazer[/i] azul cobalto amassado estavam em punhos, como se o gesto pudesse fazê-lo permanecer controlado. Solitário naquela paisagem acinzentada, o rapaz era um perfeito alvo para observações. Por mais que seus olhos amendoados em um tom castanho esverdeado – que lembrava com nitidez a coloração do mais puro mel em conjunto com pitadas delicadas de pontinhos verdes ao redor de sua íris – estivesse mirando o chão, opacos e inexpressivos, sua beleza não poderia ser ignorada. Algo em sua áurea fazia aquele ser causar qualquer tipo de reação quando alguém o olhasse e este fato era deveras almejado pelos demais.

E, hoje, desencadearia o primeiro passo para o abismo.

Ao atravessar o grande portão duplo que dava acesso para a rua, o rapaz rangeu os dentes para que os lábios não tremulassem ainda mais devido o vento que o atingiu. Automaticamente seus pés o fizeram virar a direita para percorrer o costumeiro caminho em direção a casa onde morava e seus olhos fixos no chão fitaram, após alguns passos, a presença de várias sombras bloqueando sua passagem na calçada. Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam e assim que ergueu o queixo, a visão fez com que seu coração acelerasse rápido demais e causasse uma ligeira falta de ar.

\- Tu pensastes, caro Iero, que iríamos esquecer-nos de tua lição? – Questionou um garoto alto, de expressivos ombros largos e olhos claros que perfuraram com ódio os de Frank. O menor parecia mortificado com a imagem agressiva do rapaz em sua frente em conjunto com os amigos praticantes dos treinamentos para o exército no período da tarde e não respondeu, permanecendo em silêncio. – Mostraremos a ti como ser um homem de verdade.

Assim que o rapaz ergueu o punho, Frank mordeu o lábio inferior com mais força que o necessário e virou o corpo para o lado contrário com agilidade. Não era estúpido ao ponto de permanecer quieto para apanhar, nem muito menos cogitava a possibilidade de que tinha chance de se defender. Suas pernas se movimentaram o mais rápido possível e as mãos tremulas saíram dos bolsos para ajudá-lo na árdua tarefa de correr mais rápido do que meia dúzia de garotos que estavam acostumados a praticarem exercícios físicos com freqüência. Seus pulmões protestaram pela rapidez que tinham que distribuir oxigênio para o corpo, causando pontadas agudas logo abaixo as costelas do menor, porém isto não foi capaz de pará-lo assim que ele atingiu a esquina. Os tênis derraparam contra o asfalto e de repente, todo o frio e tristeza se tornou algo ainda maior ao ouvir os gritos dos garotos furiosos atrás de si. [i]Pânico[/i].

\- [i]Maricas, é melhor que tu corras mais rápido. Porque se te pegarmos tua punição será pior por tu, frouxo, ter escapado de tua lição![/i] – Gritou um dos garotos com sua voz ressoante e por mais que a voz estivesse arrastada pelo esforço da corrida, ele não demonstrava estar tão cansado quanto o pequeno.

Frank sentiu os olhos arderem assim que houve um coro de risadas ao que os garotos debochavam de si enquanto corriam em seu encalço. Não arriscou olhar para trás para calcular a proximidade o qual eles se encontravam, porém sabia que não tinha muita vantagem por suas vozes se tornarem cada vez mais nítidas e próximas. Entreabriu os lábios para respirar melhor e com o tórax subindo e descendo de forma veloz, forçou suas pernas – dormentes pelo esforço – continuarem a correr rápido. Suor brotava em sua testa e pescoço, escorrendo por sua pele ligeiramente amorenada e as dores abdominais se tornavam cada vez mais insuportáveis.

Com agonia notou que seu ritmo estava diminuindo gradativamente e sem pensar, tornou a virar mais uma rua; esta sendo a de sua residência. Não conseguiria mais correr por muito tempo e tinha consciência de que se fosse pego pelos rapazes sofreria danos físicos gravíssimos pelo ódio que eles demonstravam ao gritarem atrás de si. Pelo menos dentro de casa estaria, pela primeira vez, seguro. Seus joelhos encontravam-se trêmulos e com a visão quase completamente turva, Frank correu aos tropeços pelo jardim em direção a porta de madeira escura. Derrubou alguns vasos importados da mãe, mas aquela não era de longe sua maior preocupação. Uma de suas mãos apalpou com desespero o bolso da calça preta social, do uniforme, que vestia e abençoado por um milagre conseguiu abrir a fechadura na primeira tentativa.

Adentrou o mais rápido que conseguiu, porém quando iria fechar a porta para trancá-la mãos firmes tentaram empurrá-la de volta por um ligeiro e estreito vão. Lágrimas escorreram em abundância por seu rosto bonito e em um gesto de completo desespero o pequeno virou-se de costas, jogando todo seu peso corporal sobre a porta para que ela se fechasse. Eles eram muito mais fortes, mas Frank descontou naquelas investidas violentas, que fazia ao se chocar contra a madeira repetidas vezes, toda a dor e raiva que sentia de sua vida e da situação em si. Com um grunhido alto, dividido entre um soluço e um gesto raivoso, a porta finalmente se fechou e ao trancá-la o ar ao seu redor parecia pesado como gesso. Suas mãos tremularam fortemente e boa parte de seu tronco e costas encontrava-se dolorido, mas nada comparada a agonia que ainda se apossava de si.

\- O que é que está ocorrendo aqui? – Entre todos os gritos enfurecidos, surgiu uma voz masculina grossa e arrastada pelo álcool. E Frank fechou os olhos, seu corpo tornando a tremular, mas não de frio.

\- _Saiba, maricas, que iremos te encontrar. Tu serás punido por nós e por Deus, queimarás no inferno._  – A voz abafada do garoto que se encontrava do outro lado da porta fechada serviu de resposta ao questionamento do homem e com um último grito enfurecido, o outro chutou a porta antes de partir com os comparsas para longe.

Houve um silêncio quase que ensurdecedor por longos minutos e Frank permaneceu de olhos fechados assim que notou a movimentação perigosa do padrasto para perto de si. Lágrimas ainda manchavam seu rosto bonito, porém ele se recusava a derramar mais algumas. Seus punhos se fecharam ao lado do corpo e quando o cheiro familiar de bebida com suor foi inalado por suas narinas, tamanha a proximidade, uma forte náusea o acometeu. Tentava imaginar que aquela série de acontecimentos perturbadores era fruto de sua imaginação, mas quando o toque asqueroso da mão do homem o segurou pela cintura o choque da realidade foi tão forte que Frank teve vontade de gritar.

Em um gesto brusco afastou-se e com a conhecida sensação de queimação na pele, forçou-se a correr escadaria acima para longe daquele o qual lhe causava tanta agonia pela ligeira proximidade. Seus pés em contato com os degraus de madeira produziram um ruído alto e com dificuldade, Frank adentrou em seu quarto que se encontrava parcialmente iluminado pela janela aberta. O céu se tornava uma massa cada vez mais escura e o pequeno aproximou-se da janela, espalmando as mãos contra o batente ao segurá-lo com força, tentando controlar os impulsos de arranhar a própria pele até que a mesma se tornasse em carne viva. Queria arrancar todas as lembranças e sensações de dentro de si enquanto os nós de seus dedos se tornavam esbranquiçados e doloridos. Recusava-se a lembrar aqueles toques por seu corpo, a sensação suja de seu hálito forte contra o rosto e os olhos embriagados em sua direção cheios de desejo. Fazia tanto tempo, havia conseguido esquecer, porém a forma com que Jared tinha o tocado mais cedo fora como reviver aquela maldita noite quando tinha apenas doze anos.

O barulho da porta rangendo ao se abrir foi exatamente como naquela noite e Frank balançou a cabeça negativamente várias vezes, como se tentasse impedir com o gesto que a cena acontecesse novamente. Os dedos se apertaram ainda mais contra o batente, porém não foram fortes o suficiente para segurá-lo quando o homem espalmou com força uma das mãos em seus ombros e o obrigou a se virar de frente. Frank permaneceu de olhos fechados e balançando-se negativamente, recusando-se a visualizar aquela cena. E antes que pudesse conter qualquer som ou reação, a mesma mão que havia o segurado desferiu-lhe um sonoro e agressivo tapa em sua face esquerda. Um soluço alto foi ouvido em seguida e o pequeno sentiu a pele arder em chamas pelo contato, dor e humilhação misturando-se dentro de si como um veneno letal.

Em seus desesperados pensamentos, Frank tentava acreditar com todas as forças que o padrasto iria apenas agredi-lo. A dor seria agoniante, porém não seria nada se comparada a um contato corporal com o outro. Contudo, _agressão_  não era o que lhe esperava. Seu rosto foi rudemente segurado e o corpo do homem pressionou-se com intensidade contra o seu; o calor das peles se misturando uma contra a outra. O menor liberou um barulho sufocado preso em sua garganta pelo contato corporal ser deveras desesperador e tentou soltar-se ao se debater, porém o corpo pesava cada vez mais sobre o seu. Aquele mesmo hálito sobre seu rosto, as mesmas mãos asquerosas o segurando e a mesma sensação suja de ser violado. Era o que sentia quando tocado por outras pessoas, mas estas sensações triplicavam de intensidade quando o causador de seu trauma que o tocava.

\- Quer dizer então que tu gostaste quando te toquei assim? – A voz do homem se pronunciou maliciosa e Frank fechou os olhos com ainda mais força, tremulando completamente. – Se eu soubesse, teria feito mais vezes...

\- _Não!_ – O menor gritou em plenos pulmões ao soluçar alto e com toda a força que conseguiu o empurrou para trás, aproveitando-se de sua embriagues e falta de equilíbrio. O viu cambalear para trás, tropeçando de costas contra sua cama e com os olhos faiscando em profundo ódio enquanto lágrimas escorriam lentamente por suas bochechas se perdendo em seu palitó, tornou a gritar. – _Não ouses me tocar novamente!_

Com pressa, caminhou em direção a porta aberta e fez o caminho em direção a porta da saída, sem enxergar verdadeiramente o caminho. Contrapondo todo seu medo de outrora de ser apanhado pelos garotos que o perseguiram gritando blasfêmias, naquele momento o pequeno desejou que eles o apanhassem para que toda a dor que iriam lhe causar com os socos e pontapés pudesse suprir a que sentia no momento. Era como se sua pele estivesse em putrefação e em conjunto com as sensações agourentas lhe dava ímpetos de dar um fim aquela existência torturante.

Naquela noite o último pedaço de seu coração havia se tornado pó e ao se perder entre as ruas, Frank acolheu a escuridão do abismo de braços abertos.

**x-x**

Cada partícula de seu corpo encontrava-se dolorida e ao redor de seus olhos esverdeados havia uma leve bolsa arroxeada; olheiras providas de sua estadia no beco. Havia se recusado terminantemente a voltar para casa após o ocorrido e permanecer acordado a maior parte da noite, com ligeiros cochilos furtivos, era melhor do que estar no mesmo recinto de um monstro que o fazia se sentir tão impuro e em profunda agonia. O beco tinha sido seu companheiro noturno e apesar do frio as horas silenciosas e solitárias haviam servido para recobrar, ao menos, sua máscara de forçada indiferença. Apesar de seu interior estar em uma furiosa batalha autodestrutiva, tentando convencê-lo com uma lábia desesperada de que o melhor caminho era se entregar ao inebriante álcool e a vida pagã dos garotos sorridentes da próxima esquina, não tinha se deixado seduzir; ainda. Contudo, não poderia mentir a si mesmo dizendo que os pensamentos de esquecer tudo o que sua mente insistia em reproduzir apenas para torturá-lo era deveras maravilhoso. As risadas altas serviram como uma espécie de tortura emocional durante a noite, porém manteve-se firme. Por mais quebrado que estivesse, ainda preferia a escuridão de um local vazio ao contato humano desconhecido e significativo demais.

Com um suspiro baixo e resignado o rapaz continuou a caminhar pela calçada de forma lenta. Seus pés ecoavam contra o chão e a cada passo seu corpo parecia se rebelar contra o esforço excessivo do dia anterior. Correr por uma grande distância e tão rápido havia tornado o músculo de suas coxas dolorido e a má noite de sono tinha contribuído com seu estado de exaustão. Mas apesar de todo aquele cansaço, dormir estava longe de seus planos. E por mais que quisesse ser expulso daquela [i]maldita[/i] Instituição onde estudava, ter seus pensamentos povoados pelo conteúdo das aulas era muito mais acolhedor do que perambular pelas ruas entregando-se à profunda dor que sentia. Atravessou a rua, pensativo, e avistou na próxima esquina um seleto amontoado de alunos adentrando pelo grande portão duplo de ferro aberto. Todos eles encontravam-se impecáveis, porém lá estava ele com o uniforme amassado e os cabelos castanhos, antes sempre penteados cuidadosamente em um topete, caídos contra a testa de forma irregular. Seria um escândalo chegar daquela forma, mas não se importava. Era nesses momentos que viver uma [i]bolha[/i] de emoções era deveras confortável.

Sua expressão tornou-se impassível, como se esculpida em gesso pela falta de emoção em sua face, e seus passos tornaram-se mais rápidos mesmo que a dor em suas coxas tivesse se tornado um tanto mais aguda pelo gesto. Podia sentir os olhares queimando através de sua pele conforme caminhava, mas não se incomodou em encará-los de volta, pois demonstrava muito mais interesse em seus sapatos pretos lustrados com pequenas manchas de lama. Apesar de todos aqueles acontecimentos do dia anterior, esforçava-se a considerar aquela [i]maldita[/i] manhã como qualquer outra e para se distrair, recuperou em sua mente uma difícil tablatura do violão esquecido dentro do armário. Recitou em sua mente as notas musicais, onde posicionaria os dedos sobre as cordas e como as risadinhas debochadas ao seu redor eram insigficantes perto do acorde de _Love Me Tender_.

Entre os Fá’s e os Mi’s, Frank tentava se convencer de que sua vida permaneceria para sempre naquele eterno filme mudo preto e branco, porém uma sensação estranha em seu estômago pela força de um olhar que recebia em sua direção a alguns passos de distância fez com que ele erguesse o queixo para finalmente observar ao seu redor. E a imagem que viu, fez com que todo seu sistema nervoso congelasse fazendo-o parar de andar.

Havia intensos e profundos olhos verdes perfurando os seus. E o que encantou o rapaz, além da atípica expressividade, foi a cor vívida que rodeava as pupilas negras. Era de uma coloração forte, a mistura harmoniosa de tons de verde singulares que formavam uma cor única. Com surpresa, admitiu mentalmente que nunca havia visto nada igual, mesmo com a maior parte da população da cidade tendo olhos claros. Eles brilhavam como as estrelas que tanto admirava observar no céu escuro, porém aqueles olhos conseguiam não ser ofuscados pela luz do dia como os astros. Era como se eles conseguissem se destacar em meio à mesmice das outras pessoas, demonstrando uma forma completamente antagônica de observar o que o rodeava. E seu coração acelerou as batidas furiosamente contra o peito, protestando por seu cérebro não ordená-lo continuar o caminho e ignorar o desconhecido. Sentiu-se acuado, porém de uma forma completamente nova. Ao invés de significar medo, estava incerto de como agir perante a tamanha grandiosidade.

Sem sua permissão, a curiosidade e uma estranha confiança lhe despertou a vontade de visualizar aquele ser tão interessante por inteiro. Como não estava recebendo um olhar de decepção, nem sequer de julgamento, a necessidade de sair correndo para longe para evitar qualquer confronto sequer lhe passou por sua mente. E parado em meio ao corredor, Frank permitiu observar cada traço em seu rosto masculino delicado. As sobrancelhas grossas emolduravam seus incríveis olhos singulares e o nariz arrebitado fazia-o transmitir confiança em suas atitudes. A pele pálida era evidenciada por seus cabelos negros que caiam com displicência contra sua testa, também muito mais longos para o padrão exigido pela sociedade. Porém, ao contrário da inspiração de Frank em Elvis, o homem possuía as laterais e a parte traseira do cabelo cortadas mais curto do que sua franja, lhe dando um ar jovial e displicente. Por seus lábios finos e as pequenas linhas de expressão próximas aos seus olhos, o rapaz concluiu que ele poderia ter uns vinte e sete anos.

Suas bochechas assumiram um tom avermelhado, atípico, quando seu olhar recaiu sobre os ombros largos emoldurados pela camisa branca de botões com as mangas repuxadas despreocupadamente até os cotovelos e notou que os suspensórios negros combinavam com sua calça de sarja em conjunto com os sapatos lustrados. As mãos estavam nos bolsos frontais e quando seus olhos voltaram a se encontrar algo havia mudado em sua expressão. Havia, ali, um sorriso quase imperceptível; era simpático, porém respeitoso. Contudo, o ato fez com que Frank percebesse o que estava fazendo e com um breve arregalar de olhos desviou o olhar para continuar seu caminho de forma desconcertada. Por algum motivo não era mal estar que sentia pela situação, mas uma estranha vontade de colocar as mãos no rosto para que o desconhecido não pudesse notar suas reações infantis, e indelicadas por não ter correspondido o sorriso, ao continua a observá-lo.

De repente, a bolha havia se demonstrado transparente para o outro e de alguma forma ele conseguia _vê-lo_.

Seus passos se tornaram apressados e o rapaz sentiu como se todo o ar ao seu redor tivesse se tornado pesado demais, fazendo-o se esforçar demasiadamente para suprir as necessidades de seus pulmões. Ao virar o corredor para a direita, finalmente saindo do campo de visão do desconhecido, encostou-se contra a parede áspera e guiou as mãos até o rosto para ocultá-lo; suas bochechas atipicamente quentes para a temperatura gélida. Os dentes esgueiraram-se para fora, pressionando-se contra o lábio inferior; demonstrando o quão confuso encontrava-se por aquelas reações. Era a primeira vez, em tanto tempo, que não sentia alguma espécie de mal estar e isso era deveras insólito. Havia sido apenas uma troca de olhares, porém aqueles orbes verdes receptivos lhe -desconcertaram por não demonstrar a costumeira expressão debochada ou superior que a maioria das pessoas lhe dava quando o viam. Estava assustado, justamente, por ter se sentido [i]confortável[/i] ao ser visualizado por um estranho através de sua bolha de distanciamento. E por mais que seu estômago desse voltas em protesto pela ligeira proximidade compartilhada, Frank tentava reproduzir a cena de outrora em sua mente apenas para prolongar a sensação boa de aceitação em relação a si mesmo. 

Suas mãos escorregaram lentamente de seu rosto, porém quando o rapaz iria dar continuidade ao caminho que seguia em direção a sala de aula, o colarinho de seu blazer foi agarrado rudemente. Os olhos amendoados se arregalaram em choque e surpresa pelo gesto repentino; sua mente novamente obscurecendo-se pela forma com que era arrastado para uma porta entreaberta alguns passos de onde estava. Era visível a superioridade em relação à força do garoto que o segurava e a familiaridade de sua expressão raivosa, fez com que Frank chegasse à conclusão de que ele fazia parte do grupo de valentões que no dia anterior havia o perseguido pela rua. Seu corpo todo se retesou por saber que o pior lhe aguardava quando foi empurrado com agressividade para dentro de um recinto amplo e seus pés ecoaram contra o chão na árdua tarefa para que permanecesse de pé pela força do empurrão. Reconheceu ali como sendo o banheiro masculino e com horror notou que havia mais cinco garotos a sua espera; sorrisos maldosos idênticos em suas feições rústicas.

\- Surpresa! – Um deles disse de forma sarcástica e seu sorriso sádico aumentou quando Frank desviou o olhar para os próprios pés enquanto tentava arrumar o blazer azul cobalto de seu uniforme ainda mais amassado pela forma que o outro garoto havia o segurado. – Tu achastes que iríamos esquecer-nos de ti?

O menor não respondeu e respirou fundo pelo nariz tentando controlar o turbilhão de emoções que começavam a desencadear seu costumeiro pânico de situações como aquela. Já estava acostumado a ouvir desaforos sobre si, porém naquele momento específico aquelas palavras lhe feriram mais do que supostamente deveriam. Não pelo fato de que provavelmente seria humilhado mais uma vez, mas sim por ter sido retirado tão abruptamente de seu ligeiro momento de paz e incredualidade por algum desconhecido tê-lo respeitado sem julgá-lo. Aquele olhar doce em sua direção parecia ter sido fruto de sua imaginação perturbada e Frank se convenceu de que em meio a tanta melancolia havia criado uma imagem idealizada para sanar, de alguma forma, a solidão que sentia.

\- _Estou falando contigo, maricas_. – Vociferou o garoto e o menor notou que o mesmo se aproximava de forma agressiva, mas foi impedido pelos comparsas conforme os mesmos o seguravam pelos ombros. Houve um minuto de silêncio, onde Frank permaneceu encarando as manchas encardidas em seu sapato que deveria estar supostamente lustrado, e a voz ressoante do outro tornou a se pronunciar. – Escute bem o que eu tenho a lhe dizer, pois não repetirei. Entendeu? – Como o outro não o respondeu novamente, Frederic se aproximou do mesmo para segurá-lo pelo colarinho para obrigá-lo a olhá-lo. – Entendeste? – Repetiu entre dentes; toda sua pouca paciência se esvaindo pela falta de reação.

Frank fez um curto e inexpressivo aceno de cabeça em resposta, percebendo que o garoto erguia-o do chão pelo colarinho lentamente; a sensação de sufocamento fazendo-o entreabrir os lábios em busca de ar. A vontade de gritar em frustração o acometeu, porém permaneceu silencioso, esperando que o pior lhe acontecesse. Afinal, ainda nutria a mesma opinião de que se apanhasse dos valentões supriria toda a dor acumulada em sua alma machucada.

\- Ontem, tu tiveste a sorte de escapar ileso. Para tua sorte e desgraça da humanidade. – Frederic cuspiu aquelas palavras com os olhos castanhos faiscando em fúria. Sentiu satisfação quando viu as bochechas de Frank assumir um tom avermelhado pela falta de ar e ergueu-o ainda mais do chão, sorrindo em escárnio pelo barulho de sufocamento que os lábios entreabertos do outro deixaram escapar. – E hoje lhe daremos uma única oportunidade. – Aproximou perigosamente seus rostos, sacudindo-o com violência ao finalizar. – _Suma daqui_. Suma e não lhe mataremos. Mas se tu insistires e voltar aqui...

O garoto o empurrou com força para trás, fazendo-o tropeçar nos próprios pés e cair de costas contra o chão gélido. Uma dor aguda o acometeu nas costas assim que Frank fechou os olhos e segurou-se para não formar uma expressão de dor no rosto, pois não queria dar aquele prazer aos outros que riam debochados de si caído ao chão desamparado. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, prendendo com maestria o choro na garganta e tremulando levantou-se com certa dificuldade do chão; ocasionada pelas dores do esforço do dia anterior. Sem olhar para trás, afastou-se em direção a saída do banheiro ao som dos xingamentos dos outros sentindo a respiração falha devido aos soluços que se formavam em sua garganta, mas que eram bravamente contidos.

Executando o caminho contrário à massa de alunos apressados para as aulas, Frank se encaminhou a saída da Instituição e cego em sua própria frustração não percebeu que os incríveis olhos verdes, que eram reais ao contrário do que sua mente tentava lhe convencer, seguiram sua figura com preocupação. Tudo ao seu redor tornou a ser frio e preto & branco, dando-lhe ainda mais vontade de renunciar a toda aquela existência amaldiçoada. E ao chegar a calçada, observando cegamente a paisagem sem vida ao seu redor ele lembrou-se novamente do garoto loiro que havia conhecido há alguns dias atrás: [i]Quando quiseres, volte para cá. Ficaria honrado de te apresentar este mundo _tão diferente do teu_. Desesperado por alguma mudança, o rapaz iniciou passos apressados pela rua decidido que se o _seu_ mundo era uma massa disforme de infelicidade, queria desbravar as Terras desconhecidas dos garotos inebriados e sorridentes.

Porém uma dúvida continuou a dilacerá-lo: _E se eu não pertencer à mundo algum?_

**x-x**

[Frederic Chopin – Ballad For Piano No 2. G minor]

O caminho havia sido deveras silencioso. E Frank não tinha tido o cuidado de observar as pessoas que encontrava enquanto caminhava solitário pelas ruas. Algumas lhe lançaram olhares de repreensão pelo estado deplorável de sua roupa, porém outras sequer notaram a presença de sua baixa estatura conforme, cabisbaixo, arrastava-se pelo cenário acinzentado. E naquele momento o rapaz que era um assíduo observador encontrava-se alheio a todos os detalhes, pois os mesmos eram insignificantes se comparados a dor que aguçava seus sentidos. Tudo parecia lhe causar um agoniante incômodo: desde o barulho agudo do bonde se movimentando lentamente pelos trilhos até as risadas de algumas garotas que passavam do outro lado da calçada. Cada ruído fazia com que ele se encolhesse em uma vã tentativa de desaparecer para sempre da realidade enfadonha a qual estava confinado.

Sentia-se como um fantasma perambulando perdido entre os vivos em busca de sua paz espiritual; era como se estivesse morto por dentro, mas seu corpo insistisse com teimosia em ostentar a ilusão de que poderia ser confundido com qualquer mortal. A cavidade oca de seu interior era disfarçada por sua expressão vazia e os fios castanhos escuros que caiam sobre seus olhos ocultavam cada pedacinho quebrado de seu coração que era transmitido por seu olhar. E a única explicação plausível para a sucessão de tais acontecimentos melancólicos era de que havia sido amaldiçoado a uma existência sub humana onde apenas observava a felicidade dos outros que o rodeavam, sem ao menos ter o gostinho de tal sentimento tão longínquo de sua realidade. O fúlgido momento em que havia se sentido [i]vivo[/i] ao ser despido de sua máscara de indiferença por aqueles encantadores olhos verdes tinha servido apenas como um mártir, pois nunca mais voltaria a Instituição para vê-los novamente.

Era assustadora a ligação que havia construído em instantes com um estranho, mas estava tão desesperado por alguma forma de compaixão que temia ter interpretado erroneamente a forma com que aqueles olhos haviam brilhado em sua direção. Poderia ter imaginado o sorriso e até mesmo a postura receptiva do outro conforme o observava. E aquela áurea era brilhante demais para ser real em meio aquele corredor gélido e abarrotado de pessoas hostis. Mergulhado em sua angústia de ser verdadeiramente [i]visto[/i] por alguém, sua imaginação havia lhe pregado peças fazendo-o acreditar por meros segundos que poderia merecer algum tipo de atenção. Contudo, deveria estar ciente de que não merecia sequer compaixão por ser alguém tão sujo. Então por que ainda insistia em mentir a si mesmo de que não precisava de alguém quando o que mais queria era poder sorrir genuinamente como uma pessoa normal?

Assim que chegou ao beco, Frank ajoelhou-se contra o chão como se questionasse silenciosamente ao céu qual havia sido seu pecado imperdoável para receber tal punição. Suas mãos tremularam e aproveitando a solidão guiou-as até o rosto conforme liberava o soluço sôfrego preso em sua garganta por todo o caminho; aliás, por toda sua curta vida. Lágrimas brotaram em abundância em seus olhos amendoados e escorregaram por suas bochechas lentamente até se encontrar com o tecido de seu blazer azul cobalto tão amarrotado. A dor em seu peito era tamanha que ele curvou o corpo para frente, fechando as mãos em punhos para chocá-las repetidamente contra o chão de asfalto em um sinal de frustração. As pedrinhas feriram-lhe a pele, porém sufocado em sua própria agonia o rapaz não se importou.

Arrastando-se para próximo à parede, o rapaz encolheu os próprios joelhos e os abraçou com força ao ocultar o rosto. Apesar de não haver pessoas ali, queria estar o mais oculto possível em sua evidente demonstração de fragilidade. Mais um soluço escapou de sua garganta e de olhos fechados, Frank teve a percepção de que a janela do pianista desconhecido encontrava-se alguns metros acima e desejou que em um ápice criativo o mesmo resolvesse tocar inusitadamente naquele horário da manhã. Seria maravilhoso ser abençoado com as notas tão bem executadas, porém naquele dia nada parecia conspirar ao seu favor. E o que lhe restava fazer era chorar copiosamente, liberando todos os sentimentos nocivos que o acometiam na esperança de que quando saísse dali fosse se sentir melhor. Sabia que ainda era muito cedo para procurar o local que havia visto outrora onde os garotos libertinos se encontravam então esperaria ali; mesmo tendo consciência de que não conseguiria desbravar o desconhecido sozinho.

Seu corpo que se encontrava em visível cansaço físico e emocional, não resistiu à vertigem que as lágrimas haviam causado e rendendo-se a exaustão caiu no sono. Primeiramente a escuridão serviu como um calmante para aquela alma tão atormentada, porém imagens difusas de um homem que cheirava fortemente a bebida rindo debochado enquanto garotos o faziam correr em círculos afligiram seu sono. Assim que suas pernas estavam cansadas demais para fazê-lo correr, o corpo desabou para frente e ao invés de cair contra o chão áspero iniciou queda livre em algo que parecia ser um abismo repleto de neblina.

Sentia-se leve em meio à coloração acinzentada das nuvens que brincavam com seu rosto conforme caia e iria entregar-se de bom grado ao seu fim, quando as pedras rochosas se fizeram presentes ao final do abismo, porém braços fortes o seguraram. Seu corpo ficou estático no ar e quando o pânico cresceu em seu peito pelo contato físico, olhos verdes e expressivos o observaram de forma terna fazendo-o tranqüilizar-se. Estavam tão perto que se a neblina se dissipasse conseguiria ver o rosto do desconhecido, porém cada vez que se aproximava era como se a distância aumentasse. Gritou, querendo fazer o estranho voltar para perto de si, e forçando a visão conseguiu notar um sorriso brincalhão em sua direção; como se o outro lhe instigasse a continuar se aproximando. Com o coração aos saltos, Frank o fez, e quando iria vê-lo...

\- Ei! – Uma voz o chamou ao longe, fazendo com que sua mente imersa em sonhos voltasse a funcionar para que o rapaz processasse o que acontecia ao seu redor. Sonolento e extremamente dolorido pela posição que havia dormido, Frank permaneceu de olhos fechados e só conseguiu compreender que aquela voz não fazia parte de seu sonho quando ela se pronunciou novamente. – Ei, honey bun, se tu não acordares tocarei em ti. E pelo que me lembro, tu não gostarás muito de tal contato!

Frank, que ainda ostentava resquícios de sono em sua expressão, ergueu a cabeça lentamente e arregalou os olhos ao notar a escuridão que o rodeava. A surpresa ficou estampada em seu rosto e esta reação ao dia ter virado noite tão rapidamente arrancou uma risada simpática do rapaz que o observava de pé. O menor guiou o olhar até sua figura e o reconheceu como sendo o rapaz loiro que havia conversado outrora. Agora que havia o encontrado não sabia o que fazer então esticou as pernas ao prender uma expressão de dor pelo estalo que as juntas de seus joelhos fizeram com o gesto. Seu corpo clamava por sua cama macia, porém por mais que sua mente lhe desse avisos alarmantes de que deveria ir embora dali o mais rápido possível, toda a sua curiosidade em relação a um mundo que não conhecia o deixava estagnado ao chão. Observava as próprias mãos espalmadas contra as coxas e permaneceu silencioso por não saber o certo o que dizer para iniciar uma conversa.

\- E não é que tu realmente existes? - A voz do outro garoto voltou a se pronunciar, mas o menor não reuniu coragem o suficiente para encará-lo nos olhos. Notou que ele se aproximava e tentou controlar em vão seus ombros que iam se tornando cada vez mais tensos com a aproximação. – Pensei que a bebida em demasia tinha feito-me ter uma visão de pureza, porém cá estas tu. Com a mesma inocência e singularidade. – O loiro agachou-se a uma distância respeitosa e ostentava o mesmo sorriso simpático do último encontro. Observou Frank com mais cuidado, reparando em seus traços aristocratas e afirmando para si que ele era um dos garotos mais bonitos e tristes que já havia visto. - E se tu estás aqui, suponho, que me dará a honra de apresentar meu mundo. Estou certo, honey bun?

\- Honey bun? – Frank repetiu em forma de questionamento com sua voz ressoante e rouca pela falta de uso. Uma de suas sobrancelhas se arqueou e ele mordiscou a parte interna na boca em sinal de insegurança. – Por que me chamas assim?

\- Porque se duvidares, tu és mais doce que o próprio mel. – Respondeu o loiro cantarolando, seu bom humor sempre presente em suas expressões. Seus olhos azuis eram brilhantes, porém havia algo ali que impedia qualquer pessoa que os observava chegasse fundo o suficiente para desvendar seus mistérios. – Agora, aprume-se. Vamos até o bar conhecer tua nova morada.

Frank demonstrou relutância pela forma com que demorou a se levantar, porém o fez mesmo que tremulasse. Seus olhos se fecharam por alguns segundos, tentando controlar as batidas furiosas de seu coração contra a caixa torácica. Quando estava completamente de pé, atreveu-se a olhar para o garoto desconhecido, tentando encontrar algum tipo de deboche ou indício de que aqueles convites não passavam de alguma forma implícita para humilhá-lo, assim como os Followill haviam feito no dia anterior. A expressão tranqüila que o outro demonstrava e a forma com que não parecia incomodado pela forma introspectiva com que agia fez com que o menor se esforçasse para suprir a própria curiosidade; pela primeira vez em sua vida.

\- Qual é teu nome? – Perguntou baixo e ao notar o quão tímido havia soado desviou o olhar, cruzando os braços contra o peito em um sinal de que tentava controlar as próprias emoções conflitantes dentro de si.

\- Steve Forrest, mas pode me chamar de [i]Stevie[/i]. – O outro respondeu com cordialidade e fez um gesto com a mão, apontando para a rua paralela ao beco para que os dois pudessem iniciar a caminhada até o local que não era muito longe dali. Frank deu passos curtos e incertos, então o loiro continuou a conversa tentando fazê-lo se sentir, ao menos, um pouco confortável com sua presença. – Teu nome artístico eu já sei. – Disse com um sorriso, ainda mantendo uma distância respeitosa para não assustá-lo. – Porém quero saber teu nome de batismo.

\- Frank Anthony Iero. – Sua voz não passou de um mero sussurro, porém Frank deu um pequeno, e muito ligeiro, sorriso; que Steve não teria visto se não estivesse o observando com afinco desde que haviam se encontrado.

\- Existe algo mais inglês do que teu nome do meio ser Anthony? – Brincou o loiro conforme desciam a rua. Mais a frente havia um grupo de garotos conversando e rindo na esquina, porém entre todos eles se destacava um de estatura baixa e corpo esguio. De longe era possível notar a elegância com que ele fumava seu cigarro posicionado em uma piteira vermelha chamativa. Ele parecia procurar algo ou alguém pela rua e quando seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Steve, um sorriso satisfeito adornou seus lábios. – Bom, honey bun, estamos quase chegando. Aquele atraente rapaz nos observando será nosso anfitrião desta noite.

Cada passo que davam Steve notou que Frank se tornava menor e mais curvado. Os olhos amendoados estavam fixos no chão e as mãos posicionadas contra os bolsos da calça evidenciavam o quão desconfortável e imerso nos próprios pensamentos o rapaz se encontrava. O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, verdadeiramente tentado por aquela demonstração de genuína ingenuidade, e assim que estava próximo o suficiente do amigo que os aguardava na esquina indicou o menor com um aceno discreto com a cabeça. Curvou o tronco levemente, espalmando a mão com delicadeza contra a cintura do outro rapaz – que aparentava ser mais velho que os dois – e posicionou os lábios próximos ao seu ouvido para que somente ele o escutasse entre as risadas altas e alguma música clichê da época.

\- Este é o garoto o qual lhe falei na nossa prosa de ontem. – Sussurrou com um tom de voz dividido entre excitação e divertimento, pois o amigo lhe arqueou as sobrancelhas em um gesto que indicava que o rapaz tímido havia o impressionado por sua beleza. – Lhe disse que era bonito. – Ponderou com uma expressão prepotente e riu em seguida, tornando a se pronunciar. - Contudo não o assuste, pois é frágil como vidro. Mas nada que a [i]fada verde[/i] não possa resolver...

O outro apenas sorriu com elegância e afastou-se de Steve para se aproximar do rapaz encolhido que observava os próprios pés com falso interesse; seu nervosismo tornava-se quase palpável a cada segundo. Reparou como ele era muito mais baixo do que os garotos de sua idade, imaginando ser em uma faixa de quinze a dezoito anos, porém a falta de altura lhe dava certo charme. Como o loiro havia lhe dito, o ar romântico e delicado que aquela criatura angelical emanava com seus gestos tímidos em uma forma tão natural era como um imã para observações. Havia toda uma áurea tristonha em seu rosto esteticamente perfeito, destacado por seu maxilar anguloso, e seus lábios avermelhados tão bem feitos conquistariam todos os poetas boêmios em busca de suas inspirações entre a sujeira dos cortiços. E mesmo que sua aparência demonstrasse o quão cansado e perdido ele se encontrava, nada conseguiria ofuscar sua beleza tão singular.

\- Seja bem vindo, mon cherie, ao paraíso. – Disse com sua voz de timbre agudo e sua expressão demonstrava cordialidade por trás de toda sua pose sofisticada. Em meio à fraca iluminação da rua e a aparência desleixada dos imóveis que os rodeavam, este rapaz se destacava por demonstrar em seus gestos e atitudes o quão requintado era; parecia fazer parte da elite britânica apesar de seu uso das palavras em francês demonstrar dominância fluente da língua. – Aqui tu irás aprender que os anjos também são pecadores e ganham recompensas por cada mortal que enfeitiçam aos prazeres supremos da satisfação.

Frank sentiu as bochechas corarem fortemente pelo peso do olhar que recebia e estremeceu, mas tal reação de seu organismo não teve nada a ver com a brisa que açoitava seus cabelos castanhos bagunçados. Uma árdua batalha interna se travou dentro do pequeno e ele observou o bar a alguns passos de distância em uma tentativa de se decidir o que deveria fazer. Alguns garotos conversavam entre risadas enquanto esbanjavam sorrisos aos passantes distraídos e aos olhos de Frank eles pareciam emanar toda a alegria que raramente havia sentido em vida. Notou como as bochechas coradas dos mesmos transmitiam saúde, ao contrário de si mesmo, e suas expressões de contentamento causaram um baque em seu interior. Toda aquela realidade era tão diferente da qual estava acostumado e cogitar proximidade com alguém era deveras intimidante para si, mas encontrava-se em tamanho desespero que tentaria superar os próprios receios parar sentir-se, pelo menos uma vez, merecedor da atenção ou admiração de outro alguém.

\- Não tenhas medo, honey bun. – Steve se pronunciou de forma doce e sorriu de forma calorosa para Frank que parecia a cada segundo mais desconfortável. O loiro, na primeira vez que haviam se encontrado, tinha cogitado a possibilidade de toda aquela timidez ser fingimento, porém vendo-o novamente era explícito que aquelas atitudes reclusas eram naturais. Deveria ter algum motivo plausível para tal comportamento, mas não o questionaria por enquanto. – Queres entrar...? – Ao notar a mudança brusca na expressão de Frank, transformando-se de constrangimento para pânico, Steve riu baixinho e trocou um olhar de esguelha com o amigo. – Não. Acho melhor ficarmos aqui, o que achas, Roxane?

\- Também prefiro ficar aqui fora. Muito mais interessante. – Ponderou o rapaz em contrapartida, piscando um dos olhos azuis profundos para Frank e sorriu satisfeito quando percebeu que o outro relaxou um pouco por não ter sido criticado por suas reações. Desviou o olhar apenas para observar Steve que permanecia com seu sorriso bem humorado e guiou a piteira até os lábios, sorvendo da nicotina de seu cigarro pela metade. – Porém, precisamos de algo que refresque nossas estruturas, não é mesmo, Sunshine?

\- Mas é claro! – Steve respondeu com visível empolgação e em um piscar de olhos já havia se afastado para a entrada do bar, desviando de algumas pessoas na calçada.

Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou entre os dois, porém o rapaz apelidado de [i]Roxane[/i] não demonstrava incômodo com sua visível falta de desenvoltura para conversas. Tragou suavemente o cigarro mais uma vez e expeliu a fumaça para o ar em um gesto tranqüilo enquanto curvava o corpo para poder se sentar no meio fio. Mesmo ao chão ele aparentava graciosidade e Frank notou o quão pálida era sua pele em contraste com os fios negros curtos ocultos por uma boina avermelhada. Suas roupas eram o oposto de todos os presentes e como o desconhecido de olhos verdes, ele usava um suspensório que adornava seu corpo esguio. E ao se descobrir sendo observado minuciosamente, deu um sorriso ligeiro estendendo uma das mãos para gentilmente apontar o espaço ao seu lado para que Frank se sentasse.

\- Tu és tão silencioso, honey bun. – Disse como se estivesse constatando algo a si mesmo. Quando o menor se acomodou ao seu lado, mantendo uma grande distancia entre seus corpos, sua testa se franziu suavemente e ele observou a ponta alaranjada de seu cigarro de forma pensativa. – Porém teus olhos devem ver todos os detalhes que nós deixamos passar. Estou certo?

Frank ponderou por alguns segundos sobre a pergunta do outro e cruzou os braços, apoiando-os sobre as coxas flexionadas. Ao se curvar para frente e observar o asfalto escuro sob seus pés, chegou à conclusão de que conseguiria descrever com perfeição cada pessoa que conhecia e a paisagem que rodeava os locais que visitava freqüentemente. Talvez por não conversar, sua mente trabalhava com rapidez para ocupá-lo com os mínimos detalhes que o rodeavam, dando-lhe a falsa sensação de que não se sentia tão só com seus próprios pensamentos melancólicos. Porém, ao contrário do rapaz ao seu lado, não considerava o fato grande coisa.

\- Eu... – Iria se pronunciar, mas parou abruptamente. Não sabia ao certo como responder uma pergunta aparentemente tão fácil, pois sabia que seu significado iria além do que um sim ou não poderia responder. Respirou fundo, entreabrindo os lábios algumas vezes antes de criar coragem para continuar. – Eu não gosto de interagir. – Confessou com a voz baixa, ainda sem desviar o olhar do asfalto. Sentia-se acuado quando falava dos próprios sentimentos, mas o desconhecido aparentava interesse no que estava dizendo, pois virou o rosto em sua direção com a expressão compenetrada. – Prefiro observar. Tenho um estranho fascínio em observar as pessoas, contudo quando elas se aproximam é como se todo o encanto que as rodeia por suas particularidades se quebrasse. Consigo ver as feiúras que elas escondem por trás de seus sorrisos cordiais então as prefiro longe.

Brian demonstrou-se surpreso pela resposta tão peculiar e permaneceu observando o perfil do rosto de Frank como se fosse a primeira vez que havia o enxergado de verdade. Por suas atitudes era óbvio que aquele rapaz tímido era diferente de muitas pessoas que tinha conhecido, porém havia o subestimado. Toda aquela áurea triste escondia uma profunda corrente de sentimentos conturbados e cada gesto retraído do mesmo demonstrava sua inocente fragilidade. Pensou em respondê-lo, mas não encontrou palavras e nem argumentos que soassem verídicos o suficiente para convencê-lo de que nem todas as pessoas eram ruins. Na época que viviam soaria como uma piada tal posicionamento, pois a maldade humana tinha sido evidenciada na Guerra que a pouco havia tido seu desfecho.

\- Lembre-me de agradecer ao governo britânico por tal maravilha permanecer liberada neste país. – A voz de Steve pronunciou-se ao quebrar o silêncio que havia se instalado entre os dois rapazes novamente e em um gesto rápido sentou-se no asfalto de frente para os mesmos; suas coxas cruzando-se em um estilo indiano. Em uma de suas mãos encontravam-se três pequenos copos de vidro empilhados enquanto na outra havia uma garrafa transparente com um liquido verde claro preenchendo-a pela metade. - Os americanos podem ter saído desta guerra como heróis, mas nós temos o Absinto!  *[em 1913 os Estados Unidos e quase toda Europa haviam adotado a proibição apo Absinto. Apenas na Inglaterra e em Portugal ainda era permitido o consumo, mas só se a bebida fosse produzida com quantidade limitada.]

\- _Heróis?_ – Debochou Brian ao demonstrar desgosto em sua expressão. Uma de suas sobrancelhas se arqueou com superioridade e ele estendeu uma das mãos para aceitar o copo que lhe era oferecido, indicando para que Frank fizesse o mesmo. – Se tu consideras ‘heróico’ presenciar uma guerra em silêncio para lutar na mesma quando todos já estavam fragilizados ao ponto de os soldados mal conseguirem ficar de pé, então sim, os americanos são _belos heróis_.

\- Não me importa. – Respondeu Stevie rindo alegremente da expressão ultrajada que Brian ostentava e balançou a garrafa de Absinto em frente ao rosto do mesmo algumas vezes, divertindo-se quando o outro revirou os olhos. – Os americanos podem ser o que bem quiserem, porém eles nunca terão esta maravilha aqui.

Frank apertou com mais força que o necessário o copo outrora vazio que segurava em sua mão. Enquanto Steve o preenchia com a bebida de coloração esverdeada o rapaz sentiu toda a dor em seu peito se tornar ainda mais forte com a menção sobre a Guerra. Automaticamente seus pensamentos se voltaram ao pai que não havia dado notícias desde o fim da mesma e toda a frustração de não saber seu paradeiro o acometeu. Desde que havia sido anunciado pelo rádio que os Aliados haviam vencido e que os soldados poderiam voltar para suas casas, o pequeno tinha ansiosamente esperado pela volta do patriarca, porém com o passar dos anos a incerteza tinha se tornado sua melhor amiga. Tinha consciência de que o pai não tinha morrido em combate porque nenhuma carta do exército havia sido enviada a sua residência. Então onde ele se encontrava? Será que o mais novo dos Followill tinha razão de que o pai não havia voltado por vergonha de si e de sua família?

[Frederic Chopin – Walzer No. 2 Op. 34]

Seus ouvidos se tornaram alheios a conversa cordial que Steve e Brian estavam tendo ao seu lado e em um gesto de fúria contra sua própria vida o rapaz guiou o copo até os lábios e fechou os olhos assim que os entreabriu para que a bebida deslizasse graciosamente para dentro de sua boca. Quando o líquido arranhou sua garganta, dando-lhe uma sensação de queimação, sua expressão se contorceu em protesto, porém o ato não o impediu de continuar a sorver a substância doce e suave em goles ainda mais rápidos para tomá-la por inteiro de uma vez. Ao abrir os olhos uma forte vertigem o acometeu e com dificuldade, Frank conseguiu distinguir as expressões surpresas dos outros rapazes o observando.

\- Tu realmente queres encontrar a fada verde, [i]honey bun[/i]. – Comentou Steve dividido entre rir ou sentir pena do rapaz que parecia desnorteado ao segurar o copo precariamente com uma das mãos. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Brian que dava um sorriso para a substância quase intacta em seu copo e com um suspiro falsamente dramático balançou a cabeça negativamente. – É, Roxane, acho que conheceremos um novo lado de nosso pupilo.

Frank piscou os olhos lentamente, sentindo-se estranho. As pontas de seus dedos lentamente estavam se tornando dormentes e seus pensamentos embaralharam-se como em uma dança cheia de rodopios. O copo em sua mão encontrava-se anormalmente pesado e escorregava de seus dedos, tornando-se árdua a tarefa de impedi-lo cair contra o chão. A escuridão ao seu redor tornou-se abruptamente encantadora e os cortiços acinzentados entravam e saiam de foco repetidamente, como se possuíssem pernas para mudarem de localização caso quisessem. E as luzes amareladas de algumas janelas poderiam ser confundidas com encantadores vagalumes que voavam alto até o céu azul petróleo. Sentia-se amortecido, como se a grande carga que estava carregando nas costas tivesse sido destruída, dando-lhe liberdade.

Sem perceber o rapaz foi inclinando-se para trás, cada vez mais fascinado pela recente realidade que o rodeava, e sem equilíbrio seu corpo se projetou em um gesto rápido para trás; a nuca acertando com força o asfalto. A dor foi amortecida pelo torpor que a substância havia causado e assim que mãos firmes agarraram seus braços para ajudá-lo a se levantar, as imagens tornaram-se ainda mais difusas; pontinhos e manchas brilhantes povoando sua visão. Frank esperou sentir a dor e o costumeiro pânico de toques físicos, mas tudo o que lhe acometeu ao ser segurado de pé pelos outros dois rapazes foi uma intensa vontade de rir. A gargalhada que escapou de seus lábios foi alta e clara, soando estranha aos seus ouvidos pelo som alegre tão atípico ter sido produzido por si mesmo. Seu abdômen se contraia a cada risada e com passos vacilantes ele acompanhou Brian e Steve, sem saber aonde ia, enquanto os mesmos o arrastavam precariamente pela calçada. Tudo havia se tornado deveras maravilhoso e era como se nada pudesse atingi-lo.

A escuridão da rua foi substituída por uma claridade amarelada e Frank se sentiu esbarrar, com felicidade, em várias pessoas enquanto era arrastado. Finalmente havia descoberto a resposta para a pergunta que sempre tinha o atormentado. Ser tocado sem dor era maravilhoso e cada trauma de sua mente parecia ter desaparecido. E se soubesse antes que aquela bebida era tão eficaz em trazer alegria a quem a tomava, teria feito um estoque embaixo de sua cama para nunca mais deixar aquela realidade tão magnífica. A música parecia cada vez mais alta conforme adentrava mais profundamente no recinto e assim que seu corpo foi posicionado sentado em um banquinho de madeira, um enorme balcão entrou em foco. Alguns copos encontravam-se vazios sobre o mesmo e a uma curta distância uma garrafa quase vazia do mesmo líquido esverdeado que havia tomado a minutos atrás chamava-o sedutoramente. Contudo, assim que estendeu o braço molemente para pegá-la, Steve retirou-a de seu campo de visão em um gesto rápido.

\- Vamos com calma, honey bun. – Ele disse em tom de aviso, balançando a cabeça negativamente como se estivesse dando bronca em uma criança particularmente teimosa; mesmo que permanecesse sorrindo. Seus cabelos loiros encontravam-se muito mais brilhantes em meio à vertigem e Frank lhe deu um sorriso torto, tentando de forma precária não cair para trás mais uma vez. – E se tu soubesses o quão lindo é teu sorriso, com certeza sorriria mais vezes.

\- E sorrir para quê? – Frank questionou com a voz abafada e sua expressão contorceu-se de forma cômica em uma careta que deveria aparentar desgosto, porém arrancou risadas de Steve.

O rapaz agitou a mão molemente, como se estivesse afastando um mosquito inconveniente que o rodeava, e inclinou a cabeça para o lado tentando amenizar, sem sucesso, a forma com que as coisas insistiam em rodopiar em frente aos seus olhos. Riu novamente por sua felicidade bêbada e bateu a mão espalmada contra o balcão, acreditando que o que diria seguir seria uma ótima piada.

– Não, tu tens razão. Sorrirei para os bastardos que querem me matar e para meu padrasto toda vez que ele colocar as mãos sujas contra— Espere! – Houve uma pausa brusca em que os olhos cor de mel se arregalaram em genuína surpresa e um sorriso inebriado surgiu em suas feições quando a música que se iniciou preencheu seus ouvidos com familiaridade. – _Elvis!_ – Exclamou com adoração.

[Elvis Presley – Ain’t that loving you, baby]

Steve virou o rosto em direção a Brian que estava ao seu lado apoiado de costas contra o balcão, os cotovelos pressionados sobre o mesmo, e os dois trocaram um significativo olhar. Apesar de Frank não ter dado continuidade ao que dizia sobre o padrasto os dois podiam imaginar o que aquela pausa poderia significar, pois explicaria – e muito – o comportamento recluso do outro. Os dois tornaram a observá-lo, notando o quão relaxado ele se demonstrava e sentiram uma estranha compaixão enquanto assistiam-no cantar alegremente, com sua voz ressoante, a música de seu grande ídolo.

Frank encontrava-se tão diferente do rapaz tristonho e encolhido de outrora que os dois rapazes, mesmo sem conhecê-lo profundamente, sentiram raiva pelo pequeno ter sido privado daquela falsa felicidade que ele emanava causada pelo Absinto. Eles tinham consciência de que quando o outro voltasse à sobriedade seria muito pior, porém desejavam que o pequeno aproveitasse cada minuto daquele momento. Acreditavam que, talvez, a fuga de sua própria realidade pudesse ajudá-lo de alguma forma a não se afundar solitário em suas memórias perturbadoras.

- _I could meet a hundred girls and have loads of fun..._ – Ele cantarolou de olhos fechados e em seguida fez uma pausa, uma de suas pernas se movimentando no ritmo da música. Um sorriso adornava seus lábios mais avermelhados que o normal, assim como suas bochechas, pelo efeito do álcool em seu organismo e após fazer uma pausa ele virou o rosto em direção aos outros dois rapazes; olhando-os profundamente antes de continuar a cantar mais alto. – _My huggin' and my kissin' belong to just one_. – Houve uma pausa e seu sorriso se modificou para um charmoso, tornando sua beleza ainda mais estonteante. Era como se a música tivesse tomado conta de seus sentidos, tornando-o confiante ao proferir o refrão junto com o ídolo. – _Ain't that loving you, baby? Ain't that loving you, baby? Ain't that loving you so?_

Naquela noite, as estrelas foram testemunhas da felicidade que há muito aquela alma tão machucada necessitava. Apesar de ser um momento passageiro causado por uma substância que iludia o usuário com uma realidade perfeita, por pelo menos algumas horas aquele anjo perdido entre os mortais sentiu o gostinho da plenitude de não ser atormentado pelos monstros de seu subconsciente. Sorriu, cantou e se sentiu como um dos rapazes libertinos que se demonstravam tão alheios a escuridão de sua realidade. E ao ser carregado até o beco, lá pelas tantas da madrugada, o chão de asfalto áspero lhe pareceu tão ou mais confortável que sua própria cama.

A escuridão da noite girava difusa em frente aos seus olhos cor de mel e ele fitou apaixonadamente as estrelas que haviam triplicado em número por sua vertigem. Porém, infelizmente, perdido entre seu torpor embriagado Frank não percebeu que a luz do quarto de seu pianista se acendeu pela algazarra que os outros rapazes faziam ao deixá-lo solitário. Houve uma pausa em que novamente sua mente confundiu a luz amarelada com vagalumes e, em seguida, o brilho de qualquer estrela foi ofuscado por dois lindos olhos verdes que o fitavam com preocupação a alguns metros de distância de seu rosto. Um sorriso adornou seus lábios avermelhados e sentindo-se finalmente seguro por aquela presença – criada ou não por sua imaginação – ele entregou-se ao sono de bom grado. E naquele momento se teve o inicio de uma ligação inabalável como a eternidade e sublime como cada capricho do tempo.

 


	4. Capítulo III

[Antonie Dvorák – Symphony from “The New World”]

O céu encontrava-se em uma magnífica combinação de tons azulados que se perdiam entre o acinzentado das nuvens e o alaranjado dos tímidos raios de Sol. O Outono inglês era conhecido por sua dualidade, podendo na mesma semana fazer com que os habitantes não desgrudassem de seus pesados guarda chuvas ou presenteá-los com um belíssimo dia ensolarado. E após um período chuvoso, que contribuía para que as ruas e alguns escombros que haviam restado da guerra se tornassem ainda mais melancólicos, aquele dia que se iniciava seria abençoado pela calorosa luminosidade do Astro imponente que dominava o céu. Apesar de a temperatura continuar amena enquanto a brisa, esporadicamente mais forte, açoitava as árvores sinuosas e acariciava os rostos das crianças sonolentas que seguiam para seu longo dia de tarefas em suas escolas, os raios de sol se tornavam cada vez mais fortes; transmitindo uma calorosa sensação de acolhimento.

Contribuindo para a calidez da paisagem, as senhoras faladeiras que haviam acordado muito antes de qualquer claridade dar o ar de sua graça estavam na beira da calçada demonstrando que apesar da vida difícil ainda mantinham seus sorrisos espontâneos e a esperança de um futuro melhor. Algumas conversavam alegremente sobre algum fato marcante da radio-novela da noite anterior enquanto seguravam as grandes bacias de suas roupas recém lavadas em um riacho não muito longe dali, enquanto outras varriam a calçada esburacada cantarolando alguma música da ilustríssima [i]Carmen McRae[/i]. Assim se seguia a rotina de mais um dia ao redor dos cortiços mal cuidados. A solidariedade era evidente pela forma com que os vizinhos se tratavam; era como se pertencessem à uma grande família, pois sabiam o quão solitários estavam no mundo por sua falta de instrução. E se não apoiassem uns aos outros e dividissem o pouco que tinham, quem mais o faria?

Com o passar das horas o Sol se tornou ainda mais resplandecente e seus raios atingiram o beco oculto entre dois cortiços. A luminosidade, agora excessiva, fez com que o rapaz deitado encolhido contra uma das paredes despertasse lentamente de seu sono pesado e sem imagens. E assim que sua consciência foi recobrada, um choramingo baixinho escapou de seus lábios pela dor aguda que acometia sua nuca. Ao tocá-la com a ponta dos dedos pôde sentir a protuberância de um galo contra a mesma e em conjunto com o gosto forte adocicado que povoava seu paladar, o rapaz sentiu-se anormalmente tonto. Seus lábios permaneceram fechados por longos minutos enquanto respirava fundo para controlar o enjôo e quando o mal estar tornou-se estável, finalmente se sentou contra o asfalto.

Seus olhos cor de mel demoraram a se acostumar com a claridade, porém quando as imagens entraram em foco foi com grande surpresa que Frank notou que havia uma almofada amarelada de algodão onde sua cabeça estivera há segundos atrás e seu corpo estava rodeado por uma manta de lã avermelhada, mantendo-o aquecido. Variados questionamentos envolvendo a noite passada inundaram sua mente confusa e tudo o que o rapaz conseguiu se lembrar com clareza foi de luzes amareladas brilhantes e risadas alegres; o restante não passava de borrões difusos que não faziam o menor sentido. O predominante em suas memórias não eram as imagens, mas sim os [i]sentimentos[/i]. Não se lembrava de algum dia ter se sentido tão feliz como na noite anterior, aliás, suspeitava em que seus dezessete anos de vida tal sentimento nunca tivesse se manifestado de forma tão intensa. E entre a euforia, havia um estranho sentimento de acolhimento que não tinha nada a ver com a bebida ou com algum dos garotos libertinos.

Com dificuldade Frank se levantou do chão ao espalmar uma das mãos contra a parede e sentiu-se tonto por meros segundos pelo gesto brusco. Seu olhar se fixou contra a manta e a almofada que jaziam ao chão e com o coração disparando ligeiro contra seu tórax, o rapaz inclinou a cabeça para trás para poder visualizar a janela fechada do pianista desconhecido que acompanhava por cerca de um ano. A possibilidade de ele tê-lo visto ontem a noite e o ajudado dando-lhe aqueles artefatos era deveras assustadora, porém maravilhosa. Contudo, a partir de agora deveria tomar cuidado quando viesse apreciar mais uma de suas apresentações, pois permanecia com a mesma opinião de que não queria ter nenhuma espécie de contato com alguém que tinha tanto poder sobre suas emoções através de sua música.

Curvou-se para frente apenas para dobrar a manta e com cuidado posicionou a almofada sobre a mesma, desejando que ninguém as roubasse. Deixando-as daquela forma esperava que a piedosa alma que havia o ajudado nota-se sua gratidão e caminhando em direção a rua, Frank sentiu-se estranhamente leve. Permanecia com a mesma dor em seu coração e as mágoas enfincadas em cada partícula de seu ser, porém a felicidade que havia sentido outrora – mesmo que ilusória – havia lhe dado a ligeira esperança de que, talvez, naquele mundo obscuro pudesse ter a chance de fingir ser um rapaz normal de sua idade que sorria e conversava como qualquer outro. E agora com a descoberta daquela bebida maravilhosa, que ofuscava toda a escuridão de sua realidade, voltaria para aquela esquina toda noite em busca dos incríveis momentos de plenitude.

Exausto, Frank caminhou cabisbaixo pela rua enquanto suas mãos ocultaram-se dentro dos bolsos de seu [i]blazer[/i] azul cobalto extremamente amassado e que agora possuía uma coloração um tanto acinzentada pelas noites mal dormidas contra o asfalto. Tudo o que desejava no momento era um longo e relaxante banho, porém preparava-se psicologicamente para a volta a sua residência após o incidente com o padrasto. Sabia que a mãe não se importaria com seu sumiço nos dois dias que haviam se sucedido, porém ter os olhos repugnantes daquele homem em sua direção mais uma vez seria um teste para seu autocontrole emocional. Nunca mais voltaria para aquela casa se possuísse um local para onde ir, mas não poderia continuar perambulando pelas ruas daquela forma. Estava esgotado e faminto, necessitando de roupas limpas e o maço de cigarros esquecido na cabeceira da cama. E contaria mais uma vez com sua inseparável e segura bolha para agüentar as possíveis ofensas que provavelmente poderia ouvir.

Era o primeiro dia em que não iria para a Instituição após a ameaça dos outros rapazes e Frank tentou não pensar nas providencias que o Diretor poderia tomar em relação ao seu sumiço, estava cansado demais para imaginá-lo com a expressão severa enquanto seus óculos de aro redondo escorregavam para a ponta de seu nariz fino. E assim que seus sapatos tocaram a grama bem cuidada do jardim de sua casa, o rapaz agradeceu mentalmente por não estar em dos corredores gélidos da Instituição, mas sim próximo de sua cama aconchegante que lhe acolheria como uma velha amiga.

Após alguns segundos procurando a chave em seus bolsos, Frank abriu a porta da sala e adentrou pela mesma lentamente. Trancou-a em seguida enquanto tentava memorizar mais uma vez, e com sérias dificuldades pela lentidão de seus pensamentos, os acordes particularmente difíceis de uma de suas músicas preferidas de [i]Elvis Presley[/i] para afastar sua atenção de qualquer encontro inoportuno em seu caminho. Porém, quando se virou a cena que se seguia em sua frente e os sons que preencheram seus ouvidos fizeram com que o rapaz congelasse no mesmo lugar; suas entranhas retorcendo-se em uma mistura de raiva e choque.

[Antonio Lucio Vivaldi – Outono Adágio Molto]

O padrasto encontrava-se sentado no sofá a alguns metros de distância e em seu colo havia uma mulher com praticamente todo seu vestido vermelho erguido, evidenciando suas coxas voluptuosas parcialmente ocultas por sua meia preta sete oitavos. Seus seios estavam sendo rudemente apalpados pelas mãos sedentas do homem e ela ostentava uma expressão provocante enquanto ofegos quebravam o silêncio do recinto. Ao lado dos dois havia uma segunda mulher que os observava com afinco enquanto segurava um dos seios expostos em uma das mãos. Ela mordiscava os lábios pintados em um vermelho vivo e a única peça de roupa que cobria seu corpo alvo era sua saia de cintura alta preta. A visão perturbadora fez com que Frank desse passos desnorteados para frente, o que ocasionou suas pernas se chocando com a mesa de centro da sala e assim que os objetos que ali estavam caíram ao chão com o baque, a atenção dos presentes voltou-se para si.

\- É bom que estejas presenciando isto, [i]maricas[/i]. – A voz do padrasto, arrastada e ríspida, se pronunciou e Frank sentiu o peso do olhar debochado do homem perfurando sua pele como facas afiadas. – Pois tal atitude é digna de um [i]homem de verdade[/i].

O rapaz sentiu o estômago revirar ao ouvir aquelas palavras e desviou o olhar para observar os próprios sapatos sujos de lama em uma vã tentativa de controlar todo o estremecimento causado pela mistura nociva de raiva com frustração pela forma ríspida com que aquele homem agia e dirigia palavra para si. E quando se controlou o suficiente para continuar a caminhar em direção as escadas mãos o agarraram pelos braços para puxá-lo com força para trás, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio ao tropeçar algumas vezes enquanto era arrastado em direção ao sofá. O conhecido desespero se apossou de todo seu corpo e o contato asqueroso do homem contra a sua pele lhe deu vontade de gritar para tentar extravasar toda a agonia que o engolfava; ondas furiosas de vertigem deixando-o desnorteado.

\- Onde tu pensas que vai, [i]maricas[/i]? – Questionou o homem de forma debochada e deu um sorriso de escárnio ao notar a expressão de pura angústia que contorcia o rosto do outro. – Tu vais provar [i]agora[/i] de que não é um total peso para a humanidade.

Assim que seu corpo foi atirado contra o sofá, Frank entreabriu os lábios para conseguir enviar ar suficiente aos pulmões sobrecarregados e seus olhos cor de mel se arregalaram demonstrando seu estado de total pânico. O rapaz sentiu-se acuado assim que as moças avançaram sobre si com os olhos transbordando luxúria, por notarem de perto sua beleza inocente e estonteante, e quando uma delas adiantou-se para seu pescoço a dor em seu peito era tamanha que ele liberou um soluço sufocado, cravando com força as próprias unhas contra as palmas das mãos; tentava causar dor física para sanar a mental. Os toques maliciosos por suas coxas eram como uma violação a sua sanidade e quando sua falta de ar tornou-se quase insuportável, Frank gritou em plenos pulmões; o ato assustando as mulheres que se afastaram alguns centímetros de seu corpo.

Aproveitando a oportunidade, o rapaz levantou-se trôpego do sofá e correu o mais rápido que suas pernas curtas permitiram em direção à escada; seus pés causando barulhos ocos contra os degraus de madeira conforme os subia. Ouviu gritos enfurecidos acompanhando-o por todo o caminho em direção ao quarto, porém sua mente encontrava-se em tamanha desordem que era difícil até mesmo processar as atividades consideradas vitais para seu corpo. Assim que adentrou no recinto, a porta se fechou com força atrás de si e desta vez Frank certificou-se de trancá-la para que aquele homem repugnante ficasse o mais longe possível de si. Com extremo desespero o [i]blazer[/i] foi retirado de seu corpo, assim como a camisa de botões e a calça social preta juntamente com sua roupa íntima. Encaminhando-se para a suíte, o rapaz acomodou-se com pressa dentro da banheira de ferro esmaltado e abriu o chuveiro, balançando-se freneticamente para frente e para trás conforme a água escorria sobre seu corpo nu.

Abraçou o próprio corpo tremulo demonstrando seu estágio de fragilidade e as mãos espalmaram-se em seus braços, movendo-se para cima e para baixo ao esfregar a pele com firmeza. De olhos fechados Frank tentava, daquela forma, afastar todas as sensações corrosivas que o acometiam pelos toques físicos das mulheres contra sua pele. E quando a banheira estava cheia pela metade, estendeu um de seus braços para alcançar o sabonete localizado em um suporte improvisado, logo esfregando-o por seu corpo em uma grossa camada de espuma. Lágrimas se confundiam com as gotas d’água que caiam do chuveiro e seus soluços se tornaram cada vez mais freqüentes ao ecoarem entre as paredes esbranquiçadas pela sensação agoniante permanecer atormentando-o com ainda mais afinco. E em um gesto atormentado o rapaz cravou as unhas contra a própria pele, arranhando-se em uma vã tentativa de arrancar todo o mal estar que sentia.

A ardência causada pelos vergões vermelhos em contato com o sabonete trouxe-no de volta para a realidade e aos poucos Frank acalmou-se ao respirar profundamente várias vezes. Seus olhos se fecharam cansados e apesar das lágrimas ainda não terem cessado, o pânico dentro de si foi se atenuando pelo som relaxante das gotas d’água atingindo a superfície metalizada da banheira. Os momentos felizes da noite anterior lhe soavam tão longínquos que pareciam ter sido contados por um estranho e reproduzidos em sua mente como uma falsa lembrança. E o pequeno chegou à conclusão de que daria qualquer coisa para poder sentir-se entorpecido novamente naquele momento. A coloração esverdeada da bebida lhe lembrava os olhos verdes do incrível desconhecido e a vertigem do álcool o levaria para uma realidade diferente, onde as luzes amareladas opacas se tornavam muito mais brilhantes e tudo era um bom motivo para o riso.

Após longos minutos sob a água, Frank saiu lentamente da banheira e fechou o registro do chuveiro. Encontrava-se com uma aparência digna novamente ao que seus cabelos castanhos, agora limpos e molhados, caiam sobre os olhos e apesar dos fortes vergões em sua pele amorenada sua costumeira expressão indiferente voltou a povoar seu rosto bonito. E entregando-se por completo a exaustão após vestir apenas uma roupa íntima, o rapaz acomodou-se sobre a própria cama desarrumada tendo tempo apenas para afirmar com certeza para si mesmo de que voltaria para o recanto dos garotos libertinos em busca de sua falsa felicidade. Em seguida entregou-se ao mundo de seus sonhos conturbados, desejando internamente que tivesse a sorte de não mais acordar.

 **x-x**  
  
[Niccollò Paganini – Rondo: Allegro Spirituoso]

Enquanto um rapaz permitia-se engolfar pela escuridão de seus sonhos agitados, o Sol brilhava majestosamente no céu claro em uma bela antítese. A luminosidade, impenetrável naquele quarto, transmitia uma singela alegria aos passantes nas calçadas esburacadas e as ruas cinzentas aparentavam ser um ótimo local para caminhadas apesar de ainda restar alguns escombros de combate a cada esquina. E o bonde, abarrotado de passageiros, que se arrastava barulhento pelos trilhos em meio aos [i]Cadilac’s[/i] preenchia a paisagem com animação pelas risadas que transcendiam de seu interior para a rua. Avaliando o cenário não muito longe deste bairro de classe média, havia a Instituição onde Frank deveria estar naquele momento. Contudo, as atividades corriqueiras exercidas naquele local seguiam normalmente como se a sua ausência não fizesse a menor diferença.

Os garotos empenhados em seguir a carreira militar continuavam a se exercitar na quadra aos sons dos berros de seu treinador franzino, porém enérgico; seu apito azulado preso em uma corda ao redor de seu pescoço grosso. Assim como a sala, onde o outro deveria estar, encontrava-se absorta em um palpável silêncio que era quebrado, apenas, pela voz ressoante do professor de História que ditava a matéria pausadamente. E o único fato que evidenciava, no momento, que algo naquele dia sairia completamente de sua rotina era que a última mesa da fileira direita encontrava-se vazia. O aluno ausente não tinha o hábito de conversar nem muito menos interagir, então não houve uma mudança drástica no andamento da aula. Porém, o professor sabia que seu não comparecimento a aula seria deveras significativo para o diretor.

Após longos minutos o sinal estridente ecoou pela caixa de som localizada em uma das quinas do teto e os alunos esperaram respeitosamente o homem autorizá-los com um olhar que poderiam se levantar para seguir com as aulas do dia em outras salas. Um a um eles se levantaram, caminhando silenciosos em direção a porta e quando o recinto encontrava-se completamente vazio, o professor adiantou-se até a própria mesa para pegar sua maleta preta de couro. Imerso em alguns pensamentos sobre seus afazeres, encaminhou-se até o corredor apinhado de garotos agitados e assoviando alto. Sua testa se franziu com a cena atípica de desordem, porém antes que pudesse ter alguma atitude para repreendê-los o motivo para tamanha excitação foi explicado.

O diretor, com uma expressão nada amigável aos alunos, conduzia pelo corredor cerca de seis garotas que exibiam sorrisos, apesar de suas bochechas rosadas como as de um querubim. E o professor prendeu um sorriso pelo olhar mortal que cada um dos garotos recebia ao as elogiarem de forma deveras exagerada. Era absolutamente normal aquele tipo de reação calorosa a presença inusitada de garotas em um colégio exclusivamente masculino, porém Michael demonstrava que iria distribuir detenções se aquela aglomeração não se dissipasse então o professor em conjunto com alguns inspetores controlou a bagunça com certa resistência ao fechar a porta das salas de aula assim que os alunos adentraram nas mesmas. E quando as garotas estavam devidamente instruídas onde se localizava a sala de música, o diretor acertou os óculos redondos no rosto com irritação ao trocar um olhar de relance com o homem que se divertia internamente.

\- Me pergunto, senhor Valo, onde é que esta juventude pagã anda aprendendo tais costumes vergonhosos! – Exclamou, se referindo ao comportamento alvoroçado dos jovens ao assoviar para as garotas. Respirou profundamente e sem esperar a resposta encaminhou-se com agilidade pelo corredor em direção a diretoria enquanto resmungava pelo caminho.

\- Ele diz isto, porém quando a senhorita Simmons aparece só lhe falta cair os dois olhos. – Uma segunda voz se pronunciou e o professor virou o rosto em direção à mesma, visualizando um homem que ostentava uma expressão divertida em seu rosto.

As mãos do outro se encontravam displicentemente dentro dos bolsos frontais de sua calça social escura e uma das alças de seu suspensório estava caída ao lado de seu corpo esbelto. E rapidamente, pelos comentários maldosos que havia ouvido na sala dos professores, o homem o reconheceu como o novo professor de música. Os colegas que faziam parte da docência da Instituição já haviam comentado sobre as vestimentas impróprias do novo professor, contudo, agora que estava diante dele não pôde deixar de se admirar um pouco. Como um grande estudioso de História o homem, ao analisar as vestimentas e a forma com que o outro agia, chegou à conclusão de que estava diante de um típico [i]boêmio[/i].[red]*[/red] [[red]*[/red]“Boemia” é a prática de um HYPERLINK "http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Estilo_de_vida"estilo de vida não-convencional, às vezes em companhia com pessoas envolvidas com objetivos ligados à HYPERLINK "http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Música"música, HYPERLINK "http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arte"arte ou HYPERLINK "http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Literatura"literatura. Muitos boêmios foram e são artistas, ou aventureiros que viviam de forma alegre geralmente à noite]

– Aliás, desculpe-me a falta de tato. – Ele se pronunciou novamente e sorriu, retirando respeitosamente uma de suas mãos dos bolsos para estendê-la em sua direção. A parte longa de seus fios negros caiam graciosamente sobre um de seus olhos verdes e Ville se percebeu sorrindo de forma simpática; algo naquele homem era diferente de todos que havia conhecido antes. – Meu nome é Gerard Way, professor de música erudita e irmão mais velho do carrasco deste lugar.

\- Muito prazer. – Ville respondeu ao aceitar o cumprimento e apertou com firmeza a mão do outro, balançando-a algumas vezes ao permanecer sorrindo. Ao contrário dos outros membros do corpo docente, Gerard esbanjava alegria ao invés de educação forçada e deboche. – Sou Ville Valo, professor de História.

\- O prazer é meu, senhor Valo. É agradável ter o conhecimento de que há pessoas que conseguem sorrir neste lugar. – Comentou Gerard ao que os dois separaram as mãos. O outro professor possuía brilhantes olhos azuis e seus fios castanhos escuros medianos eram levemente ondulados nas pontas, dando-lhe um ar jovial em contraste com sua vestimenta completamente negra. E Gerard se perguntou mentalmente qual era o problema dos homens daquela época que tinham a irremediável mania de se vestir com tamanha sobriedade; como se estivessem em um constante velório. – Agora terei de me abster desta agradável conversa para ensinar algumas [i]notas[/i] aos meus alunos. Espero que tu tenhas um ótimo dia!

E despedindo-se de forma educada, Gerard caminhou pelo corredor – agora silencioso e vazio – em direção à sala de música. E a cada passo que dava sua sensação de bem estar se demonstrava mais forte dentro de si. Era maravilhoso poder ensinar à outras pessoas tudo o que sabia sobre sua tão adorada [i]música[/i] e transmitir todos os seus conhecimentos a jovens que poderiam seguir carreira futuramente era magnífico. Será que dentro daquela saleta poderia existir um sucessor ao grande [i]Paganini[/i]? Questionou a si mesmo e um pequeno sorriso adornou seus lábios finos quando a porta da sala entrou em foco em sua frente. Porém, o homem permaneceu alguns instantes segurando a maçaneta; uma estranha ansiedade o acometendo.

Havia algo mais importante do que transmitir os ensinamentos corretos para criar músicos bem preparados: encontrar alguém que enxergasse as notas proferidas pelo instrumento algo além de meros sons combinados. Queria poder ver a [i]paixão[/i] transbordando em cada posicionamento dos dedos sobre as cordas, a respiração afogueada pelo esforço de mover o arco no mesmo ritmo acelerado das batidas do coração e o movimentar gracioso do corpo completando o quadro expressivo da junção das notas musicais com a alma exposta para quem ouvisse a música retirada do instrumento. E se pudesse ter a honra de presenciar tal cena em sua sala de aula, sua missão de vida estaria completada; sua existência não tendo sido apenas um mero acaso em vão.

Assim que girou a maçaneta, vários rostos ansiosos se voltaram para si e Gerard deu um sorriso espontâneo de cumprimento; achando adoráveis as expressões dividas entre curiosidade e surpresa de seus alunos ao vê-lo. A porta se fechou em suas costas e ao posicionar-se de costas para o quadro, o homem avaliou seu pequeno e seleto número de alunos; seis garotas e mais dois garotos. Sua sobrancelha franziu-se e o brilho estonteante de seu sorriso diminuiu assim que a ausência de certo rapaz frágil que havia encontrado caído em um beco na noite anterior foi notada. Esperava retirar alguns tijolos do muro que o rapaz havia construído ao redor de si com a música, porém naquele momento entendeu que aquela aproximação seria mais difícil do que imaginava. Após a aula deveria encontrar-se com Michael para prosear sobre o que faria para ajudar o outro não só na Instituição, mas fora dela também.

Pigarreando um pouco para focar a própria atenção aos adolescentes que o observavam com expectativa, Gerard deu alguns passos em direção a própria mesa e encostou-se displicente contra a mesma ao posicionar as mãos nos bolsos; novamente seu sorriso ofuscando qualquer objeto ao seu redor.

\- Sejam muito bem vindos, caros rapazes e doces damas, a tua primeira aula de música erudita; ou [i]clássica[/i], se preferirem. – Sua voz ecoou entre as paredes e quebrou o silêncio.

Gerard notou que as garotas sentadas um tanto afastadas dos outros garotos se entreolharam cúmplices enquanto seguravam sorrisos em sua direção e segurou-se para não desapontá-las tão rapidamente pelo nítido interesse que as mesmas demonstravam em si. Sua cabeça inclinou-se suavemente para o lado e os olhos verdes esquadrinharam a sala de forma sonhadora, pelos instrumentos que ali havia, antes de tornar a se pronunciar.

– E prestem demasiada atenção na conduta que deverão ter nesta aula: não aceito [i]silêncio[/i] e muito menos [i]falta de participação[/i]. A regra primordial: [i]não ter regras[/i]. Quero vê-los; como são ou agem. Assim saberei a expressividade de vocês como músicos e poderei ajudá-los a encontrar o caminho certo para guiá-los. Apenas cheguem no horário, pois o intuito desta aula é tornar tuas almas visíveis pelos sons que teus dedos retirarão de cada instrumento. – Houve uma pausa em que ele retirou as mãos dos bolsos e agilmente os dedos esguios abriram os botões localizados no punho da manga de sua camisa branca social; arregaçando-a até os cotovelos. – Estamos entendidos até aqui?

[Nicollo Paganini & Volodja Balzalorsky – Cantábile]

\- Sim, senhor. – Respondeu uma das garotas docemente, fazendo as amigas abafarem risinhos com as mãos enquanto mais uma vez trocavam olhares cúmplices. Ela exibiu um sorriso estonteante com seus dentes esbranquiçados bem cuidados e suas bochechas coraram delicadamente, dando-lhe uma aparência inocente como a de uma boneca.

Gerard sorriu educadamente para a aluna, porém não manteve o contato visual por muito tempo; sua expressão assumindo uma seriedade atípica para sua personalidade descontraída. Possuía um vasto conhecimento sobre o que acontecia quando se dava atenção demais para garotas adolescentes facilmente impressionáveis e não se atreveria, nem se fosse um homem heterossexual, a ultrapassar o limite da estreita relação entre um aluno e seu professor. Deveria demonstrar que apesar de seu aspecto mais “libertino” em relação às regras da Instituição continuava em uma posição a ser respeitada e com satisfação notou desconcerto na expressão da garota quando seu olhar intenso não foi correspondido da forma com que ela esperava. E em seguida seu olhar focou-se nos outros dois garotos, que se demonstravam entediados pelas reações exageradas, para dar continuada a apresentação.

\- Bom, sem mais delongas, pois não quero fazer-lhes dormir com tanta falação sobre [i]regras[/i] e afins. – O homem disse de forma amigável, arrancando alguns sorrisos, e desencostou-se da mesa suavemente para dar passos calmos em direção ao armário localizado ao lado de sua mesa, abrindo-o para retirar dali um estojo mediano onde encontrava-se seu bem mais precioso: [i]seu violino[/i]. Postou-o sobre a mesa e observou cada um de seus alunos novamente, franzindo a testa ao perceber que ainda não havia se apresentado. – E perdoem minha distração, já que ainda não me apresentei. Meu nome é Gerard Way e minha mais linda história de amor é com a música. É extremamente honroso ser, a partir de agora, mentor musical de cada um de vocês e neste semestre lhes ensinarei como manusear este nobre instrumento que é o violino.

O homem abriu com suavidade o estojo posicionado sobre a superfície da mesa e olhou com adoração para o violino lustroso, um legítimo [i]Stradivarius[/i], que havia ali dentro. Toda vez que visualizava o instrumento memórias de sua infância longínqua na Itália ao lado do pai e o irmão mais novo engolfavam-lhe a mente com saudosismo. Porém, ao invés de se permitir dominar pela melancolia, Gerard ilustrava em cada nota executada com maestria suas memórias carregadas de sentimentos. Era como se a música pudesse formar em frente aos olhos do ouvinte o cenário antigo que era reproduzido na mente do mais velho; onde dois garotinhos corriam entre risadas ao som de um acorde melodioso de violino. Afastando os pensamentos ao balançar de leve a cabeça com um suspiro profundo, o homem segurou o instrumento cuidadosamente e o demonstrou para a sala; sua costumeira expressão relaxada podendo ser vista novamente após um ligeiro momento de seriedade.

\- Creio que conheçam a aparência de um violino, contudo, quero saber se conseguem classificá-lo. – Disse enérgico, tentando instigar os alunos a participarem de sua aula ao observá-los de forma receptiva. – Algum de vocês arriscaria responder-me... – Houve uma pausa em que uma de suas mãos voltou a vasculhar o estojo e ao entrar em foco novamente demonstrou segurar um objeto comprido e ligeiramente côncavo no mesmo tom amadeirado do instrumento. Porém, havia uma particularidade: um delicado fio esbranquiçado conectava suas extremidades de ponta a ponta. – Como se chama este adorável objeto?

\- Sim, eu sei, senhor. – Respondeu timidamente um dos garotos e Gerard lhe deu um sorriso encorajador para que o mesmo continuasse. Ele possua um nariz ligeiramente protuberante e seus fios claros estavam penteados para trás com brilhantina; seu rosto ligeiramente arredondado e com sardas dando-lhe um ar saudável e jovial. – Chama-se [i]arco[/i].

\- Muito bem! – Empolgou-se Gerard ao elogiar o aluno abrangendo o objeto que segurava com simpatia; o violino seguro em sua outra mão. Seu sorriso se alargou assim que o garoto demonstrou-se relaxar e correspondeu seu sorriso com mais confiança, fazendo-o chegar à conclusão de que estava conseguindo cumprir sua meta de criar um ambiente confortável o suficiente para que os alunos pudessem se expressar sem medo de errar ou de represálias; como acontecia nas outras aulas. – Qual o teu nome? Aliás, antes mesmo de que tu me respondas tal pergunta, quero fazer-te outra! Sabes qual é a função do [i]arco[/i]?

\- Meu nome é David Smith, senhor. – O aluno lhe respondeu um pouco menos tímido e empertigou-se em sua cadeira antes de tornar a falar com mais segurança; os olhos castanhos mudando de foco para observar com admiração o instrumento que o professor segurava. – O arco nos auxilia na sonoridade das notas, pois causa um efeito completamente diferenciado da sonoridade produzida do contato das cordas diretamente com os dedos.

\- E isto quer dizer que o arco é o responsável pela sonoridade peculiar que caracteriza um violino. – Completou Gerard ao erguer mais o objeto para que todos na sala pudessem enxergá-lo perfeitamente. – Além disso, a [i]forma[/i] com que o arco é manuseado influência completamente na execução de qualquer música. Dependendo da forma com que a cerda for pressionada contra a corda, a intensidade do som poderá ser maior ou menor. E a boa notícia é que saber dosar esta intensidade já é metade do caminho andado para se aprender a tocar perfeitamente um violino. – Finalizou Gerard com um sorriso, divertindo-se com as expressões ligeiramente mais empolgadas que as garotas exibiram após esta, aparentemente, simples constatação. – Alguma pergunta?

Ao receber suaves balançares de cabeça em uma resposta negativa a seu questionamento, Gerard posicionou novamente o arco dentro do estojo e segurou o violino agora com as duas mãos, demonstrando-o por completo para cada um ao lentamente girá-lo em 360º. Quando o instrumento chegou a sua posição inicial, o homem observou com certo orgulho o interesse que transbordava dos olhos inocentes de seus alunos e sua voz tornou a se pronunciar.

\- Estes pininhos onde as cordas estão enroladas chamam-se [i]voluta[/i] e é aqui que regulamos a afinação das mesmas. – Seus dedos esguios tocaram o local com precisão, demonstrando sobre o que dizia e em seguida os mesmos deslizaram-se até tocar o início do instrumento; acariciando a madeira lustrosa com carinho. – Este local se chama [i]tampo[/i] e estas ligeiras aberturas que lembram o formato de um ‘s’ são conhecidas como [i]ouvidos[/i]. – Após estas palavras em um gesto rápido o violino foi posicionado em seu ombro esquerdo e seu rosto se virou levemente, não encaixando-se no local apropriado para que pudesse proferir as palavras finais. – E este suporte possui um nome deveras óbvio: [i]queixeira.[/i]

Gerard segurou o violino com mais firmeza e permaneceu com uma expressão divertida quando os alunos riram baixinho por sua última colocação. A mão livre estendeu-se para recuperar o arco e aproximando-o das cordas, aprumou a postura para demonstrar como deveria ser o posicionamento correto para a execução do instrumento. Seus ombros largos estavam levemente inclinados para trás e o braço direito formava um perfeito ângulo de 45º graus em relação ao braço do violino; o pé esquerdo posicionado na mesma distância entre seu queixo e o ombro direito.

\- Inicialmente vocês aprenderão a tocar sentados, porém é importante que o tronco esteja alinhado e o braço firmemente erguido. Não muito inclinado para cima ou para baixo, mas sim reto... – Sua frase não pôde ser finalizada, pois o sinal do término da aula ecoou pelas paredes e o sorriso que povoava seus lábios finos se alargou quando o suspiro de frustração vindo dos alunos ecoou em seus ouvidos. – Certo. Vocês estão livres de toda a minha falação teórica, contudo, para a próxima aula eu gostaria que trouxessem teus instrumentos e que treinem em casa o posicionamento correto dos mesmos. Tragam também alguma partitura de seu autor favorito que escolheremos uma para iniciarmos nossas lições práticas. É só isso por hoje, obrigado.

[Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 7 in E major]

Enquanto os garotos se afastavam em direção a porta de forma silenciosa, as garotas demonstravam proposital lentidão em se retirar do recinto; lançando olhares em direção a Gerard que guardava calmamente seu instrumento contra o estojo. Ao notarem a indiferença do outro em relação à nítida demonstração de interesse, as mesmas liberaram suspiros frustrados e finalmente deixaram a sala de aula. E o mais velho agradeceu mentalmente sua expressão ter sido eficiente o suficiente para não ter que utilizar palavras para mandá-las embora dali.

O silêncio da sala contribuiu para que sua expressão se tornasse pensativa enquanto ele, em um gesto ligeiro, se aproximou do armário para guardar seu tão adorado violino; um [i]Stradivarius[/i] legítimo. Apesar de ter aprendido a dosar a tristeza de suas memórias com o passar do tempo, preferindo assumir uma postura jovial ao invés de render-se à amargura ou à saudade, às vezes se tornava deveras dificultoso não sentir uma pontada de melancólica em seu coração boêmio. A música havia lhe servido como um escape para tantas rachaduras em seu coração, porém ao entrar em contato com o irmão mais novo depois de um grande período de tempo de afastamento havia aberto feridas que lhe pareciam superficialmente cicatrizadas. E, ali, solitário em sua sala de aula, Gerard chegou à triste constatação de que toda a história de sua família resumia-se, apenas, a aquele violino tão valioso; tanto no sentido material quando no sentimental.

Um sorriso sem emoção apossou-lhe os lábios finos, dando-lhe uma aparência ligeiramente cansada, e ele postou as mãos contra os bolsos frontais da calça social preta ao iniciar passos tranqüilos em direção ao corredor vazio. As paredes acinzentadas e a pouca luminosidade em conjunto com as longínquas lembranças transmitiram-lhe uma incômoda sensação de desesperança e Gerard suspirou, repreendendo a si mesmo de forma amarga por ainda se permitir abalar por fatos que soavam tão distantes que mal pareciam, de fato, fazer parte de seu passado. Porém, era quase impossível não lembrar-se de sua querida Itália ao tocar aquele violino e muito menos apagar as últimas palavras do pai antes de se tornar preso político; desaparecendo para sempre. Nesta ocasião, quando tinha apenas onze anos e Michael oito, os dois haviam sido exilados para a Inglaterra logo após o término da primeira guerra mundial. E desde a primeira vez que havia colocado os pés ali, Gerard soube que nunca mais poderia voltar a sua pátria.

Seus passos ecoavam pelo chão lustroso conforme caminhava e os sons apenas cessaram quando se posicionou de frente para a porta da diretoria. Pela pequena janelinha que havia contra a mesma, podia-se ver um homem debruçado sobre uma mesa abarrotada de papéis e seus óculos de aro redondo estavam suavemente posicionados na ponta de seu nariz. Apesar de aparentar ser jovem, suas roupas sóbrias e a expressão dura de quem havia amadurecido demais em pouco tempo faziam-lhe aparentar ser muito mais velho do que o próprio irmão; como se sua experiência não coubesse dentro de si e emanasse pelas linhas se expressões formadas ao redor de seus olhos pelo constante ar austero em seu rosto. Os olhos esverdeados, tão diferentes dos de Gerard e ocultos pelas lentes claras de seus óculos, transmitiam certa amargura e o mais velho se questionou como tudo teria sido diferente se os dois não tivessem sofrido tantas perdas.

Os dedos esguios seguraram com firmeza a maçaneta ao girá-la, o homem adentrou no recinto sem se anunciar; ignorando o olhar de reprovação que recebeu do outro. Em silêncio encaminhou-se para a cadeira postada de frente para o diretor e sentou-se contra mesma com um suspiro profundo; liberando todo o ar que nem ao menos tinha consciência de ter segurado. O mesmo sorriso distante e opaco povoava-lhe os lábios e suas costas reclinaram-se contra o encosto da cadeira, os dedos tamborilando sobre as coxas evidenciando seu estado emocional atípico. Toda sua jovialidade e seu ligeiro ar debochado haviam sido modificados para uma espécie de conformação muda em relação ao passado que não poderia ser modificado, nem muito menos esquecido.

\- Queira ter o bom senso de se anunciar apropriadamente para ser recebido, senhor Way. – Michael quebrou o silêncio palpável ao observar o irmão mais velho como se o mesmo não passasse de um desconhecido ou um mero subordinado. O observou por cima dos óculos com reprovação e suas mãos apertavam com mais força que o necessário os documentos que lia anteriormente. – Não tolero este tipo de comportamento, principalmente vindo de um membro participante do corpo docente desta Instituição.

\- Peço vossas desculpas, [i]senhor Way[/i]. – Gerard respondeu um pouco mais ríspido do que gostaria e seu sorriso modificou-se para um levemente amargurado pela postura do irmão em relação a si. Houve uma pausa em que os dois se observaram longamente e era notável a oscilação intensa de emoções. E o mais velho cogitou a possibilidade de novamente iniciar uma conversa que iria além de assuntos relacionados a trabalho, porém desistiu pela postura do outro. Uma de suas mãos subiu até o rosto pálido e com cansaço Gerard coçou os olhos para manter o foco no motivo que havia lhe trazido ali; o qual lhe preocupava demasiadamente, apesar do pouco contato que havia tido com o aluno em questão. – Creio que já deve ser de teu conhecimento que o senhor Iero não compareceu às aulas esta manhã.

\- Sim. E tomarei as providências necessárias para que a família saiba deste ato de indisciplina. – Michael respondeu polidamente, apesar de sua nítida preocupação em relação ao assunto, e em seguida ele soltou os papeis sobre a mesa, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesma ao entrelaçar as mãos; dando-lhe uma aparência ainda mais séria. Sua testa estava franzida e havia um ar de irritação em seus lábios crispados. – E quantas vezes terei que adverti-lo, senhor Way, para que se refira a minha pessoa como [i]senhor[/i] e não como [i]tu[/i].

Gerard levantou-se em um gesto rápido e sua expressão encontrava-se demasiadamente séria. Todo o brilho incandescente que o acompanhava de forma natural aparentemente havia desaparecido e substituído por um maciço sentimento de desgosto ao que ele observava o mais novo de cima. Seus olhos verdes, sempre intensos, faiscavam e ele espalmou uma das mãos contra o tampo da mesa para se aproximar do outro; o ambiente tornando-se tenso em poucos segundos.

\- Não vim até aqui, [i]caro senhor[/i], para que puna o senhor Iero. Pelo contrário, vim demonstrar explicitamente o meu receio sobre o que esta ausência possivelmente possa significar. – Houve uma pausa e o rosto de Michael foi criando, ligeiramente, uma coloração avermelhada para evidenciar o desconforto que sentia pela força do olhar de Gerard sobre si. – Nas duas vezes em que observei este garoto era evidente tua alma repleta de sofrimento, porém creio que este quadro venha a se agravar depois do que presenciei outrora. – O diretor iria interrompê-lo pela audácia do outro a se dirigir a si daquela forma, mas o mais velho continuou. – Não que isto lhe importe o quanto o [i]senhor[/i] diz se importar. Contudo, de alguma forma estranha este garoto me lembra alguém que eu não tive a capacidade de ajudar. E desta vez farei diferente. Não vou deixá-lo se tornar alguém amargo assim como [i]o senhor[/i] se tornou. Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudá-lo dentro e fora desta instituição, por isto vim até aqui.

Em um gesto brusco, Gerard se afastou da mesa para abrir a porta com mais rapidez que o necessário e antes de fechá-la trocou um olhar gélido com o irmão; demonstrando que a partir dali não iria importuná-lo mais além dos assuntos extremamente necessários.

\- Tenha um bom dia, Michael. – Disse com a voz cortante; a porta se fechando com um estridente clique.

Ao fazer aquela escolha Gerard não percebeu que não só ajudaria uma alma inocente finalmente sentir-se em paz, como ele próprio sentiria um amor muito mais intenso pelo qual nutria por sua tão adorada música.

**x-x**

[Stephen Gunzenhauser – Poco Adágio]

O recinto encontrava-se em notável penumbra. E pela janela esquecida aberta era possível visualizar que a obra de arte esculpida por anjos utilizando-se da coloração alaranjada dos raios de Sol, em conjunto com o puro azul cobalto do céu vespertino, havia sido substituída pelo manto negro e estrelado da noite. A sensação térmica agradável em conjunto com a brisa, que transcendia da rua para o quarto onde um rapaz permanecia adormecido em um profundo e conturbado sono, tornava o Outono naquela pequena cidade inglesa uma estação deveras agradável para seus habitantes. E a calmaria que se apossava das ruas estreitas transmitia a confortável sensação de paz que há muito tempo os Europeus ansiavam sentir após um incessante período de guerras significativas.

Em um gesto brusco, contrapondo toda a tranqüilidade da paisagem, o rapaz virou-se agitado em sua cama ao despertar e seu tronco projetou-se para frente, fazendo-o sentar-se entre os lençóis desarrumados em sobressalto; sua respiração tornando-se ruidosa e acelerada. A dor física que acometia seu corpo pelas noites mal dormidas havia se amenizado, porém a emocional continuava intacta. E assim que seus olhos esverdeados reconheceram onde estava, lentamente a calmaria tornou sua respiração compassada e ele guiou as mãos até o rosto para esfregar os olhos suavemente com a ponta dos dedos, dispersando os resquícios de sono que ainda tornavam lento seu raciocínio. Após alguns minutos silenciosos e pensando com mais clareza, ele tentou se lembrar do que poderia ter sonhado para acordar tão assustado, contudo tal tentativa foi em vão. Pois tudo o que se lembrava não passava de uma vasta escuridão, [i]flash’s[/i] de imagens difusas e um peso descomunal em seu coração; como se cordas apertadas estivessem o impedindo de bater normalmente.

Impulsionando o corpo para fora da cama, Frank se levantou e o contato gélido do piso com as solas de seus pés quentes fez com que um breve arrepio o acometesse. E apesar de continuar trajando apenas suas roupas debaixo que delineava suas torneadas coxas amorenadas, ele aproximou-se da janela; vendo-se mais uma vez maravilhado com a paisagem privilegiada de sua janela. O único poste de luz que iluminava a rua encontrava-se na esquina e sua luminosidade amarelada formava um contraste perfeito com as silhuetas das casas vizinhas e o brilho característico das estrelas. Tudo, a seu ver, tornava-se mais bonito à noite; desde o farfalhar suave das árvores até o olhar das pessoas em relação ao que viam. E, de certa forma, a luminosidade do dia fazia com que ele enxergasse mais claramente a feiúra em cada ser humano então a noite, em conjunto com sua hipnotizante sensação de liberdade, mascarava a maldade que ele acreditava estar o esperando em casa esquina.

Seu rosto virou-se em direção a parede e forçando a visão, para enxergar mais claramente entre a penumbra, Frank notou com uma fisgada no peito que já fazia quarenta e cinco minutos que o pianista havia terminado mais uma de suas apresentações. E era frustrante, além de toda aquela realidade maldita, ter que se privar de seus adorados e preciosos momentos de paz enquanto ouvia as notas tão bem executadas conectando-se diretamente com seu coração. Contudo, deveria manter certa distância daquele beco por pelo menos por alguns dias para que não corresse o risco de encontrá-lo. Mesmo que não tivesse absoluta certeza de que tinha sido ele que havia o ajudado na noite anterior, não queria arriscar se decepcionar com o único ser humano desconhecido que conseguia tocá-lo, mesmo que metaforicamente, sem fazê-lo sentir dor.

Com um suspiro resignado e sentindo-se acometido por um profundo vazio o rapaz encaminhou-se até o armário a alguns passos de distância, abrindo-o para pegar uma calça de sarja escura e alguma camiseta da mesma cor. Seu guarda roupa só fugia do padrão escuro para algumas variações entre azul marinho e branco; seu uniforme escolar azul cobalto se destacando das demais peças por ser o único com uma coloração chamativa. Em um gesto rápido o rapaz já estava completamente vestido e sem complicações seus sapatos também foram calçados após algumas tentativas de colocá-los de pé sem se desequilibrar. E antes de encaminhar-se em direção a porta, seu olhar recaiu sobre seus braços marcados com longas linhas avermelhadas causadas mais cedo por suas unhas. Tais marcas só relembraram o desespero que tinha sentido pelo contato abusivo que havia sofrido e novamente abrindo o armário para poder pegar a jaqueta de couro, ele a vestiu com pressa para afastar os próprios pensamentos.

Respirando profundamente ele fechou os olhos e fortaleceu a expressão inexpressiva em seu rosto ao permitir-se envolver por sua bolha que o separava do resto do mundo. Destrancou a porta com as mãos levemente tremulas pelo que possivelmente o esperaria fora da segurança de seu quarto e ao descer as escadarias o mais rápido que conseguiu, Frank controlou-se para não segurar forte demais o cigarro de palha que havia em uma das mãos para não estragá-lo ao notar uma presença desagradável. O padrasto encontrava-se adormecido contra o sofá e seus lábios estavam entreabertos conforme o ruído de seu ronco preenchia o recinto em conjunto com a voz de um homem que narrava as notícias pelo rádio. E havia garrafa de [i]whisky[/i] quase vazia ao seu lado combinando perfeitamente com sua aparência abarrotada, evidenciando que a cena que havia presenciado mais cedo tinha tido uma continuidade.

Frank sentiu o estômago revirar conforme caminhava em direção a porta da sala, acometido por um sentimento de repulsa tão grande que se permanecesse por mais alguns segundos no mesmo local que aquele homem poderia vomitar as próprias entranhas. E assim que atingiu a rua, com a brisa açoitando seus fios castanhos caídos suavemente contra a testa, foi com desespero que ele guiou o cigarro até a boca e o acendeu após riscar o fósforo algumas vezes. Tragou longamente a nicotina para dentro dos pulmões e sentiu satisfação em saber que aquela substância nociva poderia estar o matando aos poucos no momento. Seu dedo indicador e médio se posicionou contra o cigarro para segurá-lo e conforme caminhava, Frank expeliu a fumaça acinzentada para o ar; observando o efeito misterioso que ela causava ao se dissipar. Sentia-se tão desesperado para sentir-se [i]vivo[/i] que chegava a ser reconfortante a ardência que a fumaça causava em sua garganta.

A rua encontrava-se quase completamente deserta e Frank apertou o passo, demonstrando ter pressa para chegar ao bar dos garotos libertinos. Mergulhado em sua própria tristeza e aflição, tudo o que aquele rapaz com a beleza que se assemelhava a dos anjos gostaria de ter era mais alguns fúlgidos momentos de felicidade. Era irreal, fazia-o se sentir pior quando voltava à realidade, porém naquele curto momento todo seu vazio era preenchido por calor e a tristeza por risadas. As partículas de seu corpo não explodiam em dor quando era tocado, pelo contrário, o contato era deveras atraente e sentia-se tão bem consigo mesmo que se permitia sorrir. Os olhares em sua direção não lhe demonstravam reprovação nem muito menos deboche, mas sim cobiça e admiração. E naquele mundo fantasioso banhado por aquele liquido de coloração esverdeada, como os olhos verdes mais lindos que já havia visto, Frank queria se perder para nunca mais se encontrar.

Novamente uma pontada acometeu seu coração assim que suas pernas não o levaram em direção ao beco, mas sim a próxima esquina onde havia um amontoado de garotos conversando e rindo; a música ligeiramente mais alta do que nas outras vezes. Algo em seu interior lhe dizia para não se entregar a desconhecida realidade do entorpecimento, porém estava tão desesperado pela atenção que recebia quando estava dominado pelo álcool que todo e qualquer aviso de seu cérebro foi deliberadamente ignorado.

\- [i]Roxane[/i]! – Houve um grito animado que se destacou entre a difusa combinação de sons e um rapaz loiro se levantou alegremente do meio fio enquanto virava-se em direção a Frank com um estonteante sorriso. Ele abriu os braços em uma explicita demonstração do quanto ele era bem vindo ali e seus fios dourados emoldurando seu rosto de queixo anguloso faziam-no parecer ainda mais bonito por sua aura alegre. – Veja quem novamente está nos presenteando com o ar de sua graça: [i]honey bun[/i]

Frank sentiu-se encolher um pouco com aquela recepção calorosa, correspondendo-a com um breve e discreto aceno. Seus ombros curvaram-se para frente conforme seu olhar desviava-se para os próprios pés e a cada paço que dava em direção a multidão o aperto em seu coração aumentava; suas mãos estremecendo-se levemente. Seus dedos apertaram com certa força o cigarro entre os dedos em uma profunda tragada e o menor inalou a maior quantidade de nicotina que conseguiu de uma vez; sentindo-se tonto pela reação adversa de seu corpo contra a substância.

\- [i]Honey bun[/i] não é tão casto quanto pensávamos. – Comentou Brian com um sorriso de canto ao também se levantar para recebê-lo. Em uma de suas mãos havia uma garrafa praticamente cheia de Absinto e quando o outro parou relativamente perto dos dois, mas sempre mantendo aquela distância necessária para seu próprio conforto, o copo que estava em sua mão livre preenchido pela metade com o liquido esverdeado foi oferecido em sua direção. – E cada vez que o vemos tal fato se torna mais explícito. Primeiro a audácia de entornar de uma vez o primeiro copo de absinto...

\- Segundo nos hipnotizando com teus sorrisos charmosos assim que a bebida fez efeito em ti... – Completou Steve piscando os olhos lentamente ao fazer uma expressão sonhadora, observando o menor segurar o copo com força contra a mão que não segurava o cigarro. Quando o mesmo tomou um generoso gole da bebida ao fechar os olhos, o loiro mordeu o lábio inferior ao trocar um olhar significativo com Brian. – E pelo visto irá nos hipnotizar de novo, [i]Roxanne[/i].

\- E terceiro nos demonstrando a classe com que fumas teu cigarro. – Finalizou Brian, concordando com o que o loiro havia dito silenciosamente ao corresponder seu olhar. Seu sorriso se alargou conforme os dois assistiam-no esvaziar o copo com pressa como da outra vez e sua voz tornou-se ligeiramente maliciosa ao se pronunciar mais uma vez. – Qual serás teu novo segredo revelado esta noite, [i]honey bun[/i]?

Aquela pergunta ecoou na mente de Frank repetidamente. A voz de timbre agudo de Brian adentrou em seus ouvidos e em conjunto com o efeito do álcool fez com que seus pensamentos se tornassem confusos e embaralhados; como se de repente estivesse preso dentro de um caleidoscópio. O gosto adocicado em seu paladar e a fraca luminosidade da rua tremulando perante sua visão o fez estender uma das mãos e segurar fortemente o ombro de Steve, tendo apoio para permanecer de pé. Seu tronco se curvou para frente e ao respirar de forma profunda para controlar a vertigem, seu olhar focou-se no asfalto que aparentava estar muito mais próximo do que deveria. E a cálida sensação de entorpecimento logo o engolfou por completo, satisfazendo seu anseio de esquecer-se de toda e qualquer preocupação de outrora. Os olhos esverdeados novamente visualizavam pontos brilhantes de luz pela rua, os sons confusos de conversas e música alta lhe transmitiam alegria e toda a repulsa que sentia por si mesmo havia se modificado para dar espaço ao desejo intrínseco de receber olhares e sorrisos em sua direção. Finalmente sentia-se completo.

Aos poucos o rapaz acostumou-se com a vertigem e soltou o ombro do outro lentamente; olhando maravilhado para a própria mão como se fosse a primeira vez que a estivesse vendo. Observou os dedos amorenados e a palma entrando e saindo de foco algumas vezes, ainda podendo sentir o calor que o corpo de Steve emanava mesmo através de sua roupa. Tocá-lo havia sido um gesto tão corriqueiro que havia passado despercebido e ao invés da conhecida sensação de pânico, sentia-se vivendo em uma realidade paralela onde tudo que o rodeava era maravilhosamente desconhecido. Cada vez que a bebida lhe permitia agir e reagir de forma que não tinha coragem o suficiente quando estava sóbrio, era como se sua bolha protetora ao redor de si estourasse para deixá-lo livre e desfrutando as esplêndidas sensações que para os outros eram tão banais, mas para si valiam mais do que sua própria vida.

\- [i]Honey bun?[/i] – A voz suave de Steve despertou-o de seu torpor momentâneo e Frank ergueu o rosto em sua direção, vendo-o com os olhos azuis brilhando entre um misto de divertimento e preocupação por seu estado. – Estas bem? Brian e eu estávamos proseando contigo, mas parece que tu não ouviste absolutamente nada do que dissemos...

\- Queiram me desculpar. – Respondeu polidamente com a voz mais grossa que o normal devido à falta de uso. Havia um ar risonho em sua expressão, como se falar daquela forma séria lhe soasse deveras pomposo, e ele deu alguns passos desequilibrados para trás ao observar os outros dois rapazes com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Seus braços se abriram ao lado do corpo e um sorriso vitorioso delineou seus lábios rosados, tornando-o ainda mais bonito pela forma com que o gesto iluminava seu rosto. – Vejam, caros senhores, desta vez estou apto o suficiente para ficar de pé! – Contatou orgulhosamente e gargalhou em seguida, desequilibrando-se um pouco mais pela forma com que os músculos de seu abdômen se contraiam a cada risada.

\- Vamos com calma, [i]honey bun[/i]. – Contrapôs Steve ao se aproximar do menor para segurá-lo a tempo dele não tropeçar nos próprios pés e cair pela forma com que ria. Apesar de seu tom de aviso, sua expressão era divertida e o loiro trocava olhares com Brian como se Frank fosse uma criança levada que fazia os pais rirem até mesmo quando estava aprontando alguma peripécia. – Tu podes estar de pé, porém creio que isto não dure por muito mais tempo.

\- Tu estas duvidando da minha pessoa, [i]Sunshine[/i]? – Ofendeu-se o menor ao levar uma das mãos de forma dramática até o tórax, exibindo uma expressão falsamente magoada em seu rosto. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a figura elegante de Brian a alguns passos de distância e ele deu um sorriso charmoso ao outro, como se o gesto pudesse conquistá-lo ao ponto de fazer o outro concordar com o que diria a seguir. – Tu não concordas, [i]Roxane[/i], de que estou perfeitamente [i]lúcido[/i] para fazer o que eu bem quiser?

Brian arqueou as duas sobrancelhas em direção ao menor e inclinou o rosto levemente para fingir com mestria que estava deliberando sobre a pergunta que o outro havia lhe feito. Considerava aquela uma oportunidade perfeita para fazê-lo provar de que poderia ser digno de participar daquele mundo de prazeres e luxúria, então aproveitaria aquela brecha para instigá-lo a liberar todas as vontades que tanto escondia quando não estava possuído pela fada verde. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ele cruzou os braços ao se aproximar de forma felina dos outros dois rapazes, notando com satisfação que Frank correspondia seu olhar com a mesma intensidade. Os olhos claros desviaram-se primeiro, fitando-o de cima abaixo em um gesto que indicava certo deboche em relação à certeza bêbada que o outro possuía sobre conseguir fazer qualquer coisa. E quando seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distância, as palavras que mudaria a vida do pequeno de cabeça para baixo foram proferidas.

\- [i]Prove[/i]. – Sussurrou Brian movendo os lábios de forma sedutora. Notou como Frank demonstrou-se hipnotizado pelo gesto e liberou uma curta risada, afastando-se para posicionar-se ao lado de Steve. Segurou-o pelo braço para que ele não oferecesse mais o suporte que fazia com que Frank conseguisse permanecer de pé e trocou um olhar significativo com o mesmo antes de olhar para Frank mais uma vez. Tornou a se pronunciar, malicia escorrendo em cada uma de suas palavras. – Prove à nós, honey bun, o que tu és capaz de fazer como disseres agora a pouco.

Frank estreitou os olhos esverdeados em direção aos rapazes que exibiam sorrisos e seu coração martelou fortemente contra sua caixa torácica; a adrenalina fazendo com que a vertigem que sentia se amenizasse. O líquido verde que lhe causava uma extrema sensação de liberdade lhe deu a autoconfiança que precisava para provar o que dizia e ao executar um gesto com a cabeça para que os dois o seguissem, Frank caminhou o mais rápido que seu equilibro fragilizado permitiu. Ao adentrar no bar apinhado de garotos risonhos, o menor apoiou-se contra o balcão para recuperar-se da forte vertigem que o acometeu pelo esforço de permanecer de pé; o sentimento de provar-se capaz dominando-o por completo. Respirou profundamente, determinado a continuar, e encaminhou-se em direção a uma jukebox* localizada no canto esquerdo do recinto amplo e com uma escadaria de pedra que dava acesso para o andar superior; ainda desconhecido para o menor.

*[Jukebox: Máquina que reproduz músicas ao inserir moedas. [link=http://i922.photobucket.com/albums/ad64/tonelli_m/jukebox.jpg]Foto de exemplo[/link] :3]  
  
Uma de suas mãos posicionou-se contra o bolso da jaqueta de couro e tateando-o com pressa, achou a gloriosa moeda a qual precisava. Guiou-a até os lábios avermelhados para beijá-la suavemente, querendo transmitir [i]sorte[/i] à mesma, e sorriu para si mesmo; imerso em sua realidade bêbada onde nenhum de seus problemas existia. Frank tinha consciência de que sóbrio nunca se arriscaria daquela forma, porém toda a vertigem em conjunto com a felicidade ilusória lhe dava uma incontrolável vontade de experimentar novas situações, demonstrando-se de verdade as pessoas sem medo de pré julgamentos ou olhares de deboche. E em meio à realidade sofrida que vivia não passava de um mero fantasma vazio, porém ali entre aquelas garotos e com a ajuda da gloriosa fada verde, que remendava todas as rachaduras de seu coração, seria alguém cobiçado e admirado por todos.

Assim que a moeda foi posicionada contra a jukebox, a música que tocava parou abruptamente. Com a interrupção alguns olhares recaíram sobre a figura de Frank que escolhia alegremente uma música e assim que o menor encontrou a opção de uma canção de seu grande ídolo Elvis Presley, um sorriso charmoso surgiu em seu rosto levemente corado pelo efeito do álcool. O rapaz visualizou o disco sendo trocado e virou-se de costas para a máquina, lançando um olhar penetrante em direção a Steve e Brian que o observavam encostados contra o balcão a alguns metros de distância. Uma de suas mãos guiou-se até os fios castanhos que caiam sobre a testa e os dedos posicionaram as mechas para trás, improvisando um topete um tanto torto pela falta de brilhantina[red]*[/red], mas que lembrava nitidamente o penteado que o ídolo usava.

*(Brilhantina: A brilhantina é um cosmético apresentado na forma de pomada utilizada para modelar o cabelo muito popular nos anos 50 e 70)

Em um gesto rápido seu braço estendeu-se até a mesa próxima de si e aproveitando a distração do casal que se agarrava com afinco sobre uma das cadeiras, Frank pegou o copo preenchido pela metade com um líquido de coloração âmbar e virou-o de uma vez, o gosto forte e amargo atípico escorregando por sua garganta como se unhas estivessem arranhando com força sua pele. Uma careta contorceu sua expressão, porém ele sorriu em seguida ao balançar a cabeça para os lados para espantar a vertigem ainda mais forte pela combinação das bebidas. As mesas ao seu redor pareciam trocar de lugar uma com as outras e os rostos virados em sua direção, esperando o que faria a seguir não passavam de borrões coloridos. Porém, o pequeno não se importou deixando-se dominar pelo timbre vibrante da música que começou a tocar e ecoava pelas paredes brancas do recinto; envolvendo todos os presentes por seu ritmo empolgante.

[Elvis Presley – Blue Suede Shoes]

Assim que a voz ressoante de [i]Elvis Presley[/i] foi processada pelo sistema nervoso de Frank que se encontrava um tanto quanto comprometido pela bebida, o rapaz fechou os olhos e movimentou as pernas no mesmo ritmo marcante; seus quadris ondulando-se sedutoramente para os lados. Uma de suas mãos encontrava-se erguida enquanto ele estalava os dedos ao pressionar o dedão contra o dedo médio e os lábios avermelhados moviam-se enquanto ele cantava, mesmo sem proferir qualquer som, o refrão da canção. E os presentes que o observavam não conseguiram, nem sequer por um segundo, não se sentirem hipnotizadas pela forma com que aquele corpo se movia ou o quão sensual era a autoconfiança que o rosto bonito expressava ao inclinar-se levemente para trás; o pescoço e o maxilar anguloso ficando em evidencia sendo um presente aos olhos famintos que bebiam cada um de seus movimentos.

Seus olhos esverdeados se abriram e era notável o brilho que emanavam, apesar de seu entorpecimento, e em seguida focaram-se com dificuldade em Brian e Steve ainda posicionados próximo ao balcão com sorrisos idênticos. Suas mãos escorregaram para frente da jaqueta de couro, puxando-a para levantar a gola da mesma sedutoramente e mantendo-se concentrado em andar sem tropeçar o menor encaminhou-se até os dois; os ombros movimentando-se no ritmo da música. Quando estava próximo o suficiente posicionou-se nas pontas dos pés e, movimentou as pernas ao abri-las e fechadas repetidamente, deslizando pelo chão de pedra ao executar com perfeição um dos passos mais famosos de seu ídolo ao som de alguns assovios de alguns garotos que o assistiam da porta do bar.

Um sorriso charmoso delineou seus lábios avermelhados e ao executar um gesto rápido com a cabeça para afastar o topete que havia se desfeito e caído sobre seu rosto a vertigem novamente se tornou mais forte. Desequilibrou completamente, a mão não alcançando a tempo o balcão para lhe oferecer suporte, porém o rapaz foi amparado por braços fortes que o seguraram firmemente. Suas mãos espalmaram-se contra o tórax do desconhecido para oferecer alguma segurança de que tudo ao seu redor pararia de girar em algum momento e após longos segundos as imagens entraram em foco novamente. O rapaz alto que o segurava encontrava-se a milímetros de distância de seu rosto e os olhos castanhos expressivos o miravam com visível volúpia. As mãos em sua cintura se tornaram mais firmes ao puxá-lo para perto fazendo seus corpos se pressionarem e Frank arfou pelo contato intimo tão abrupto. E por meros instantes o pequeno pensou em empurrá-lo, porém a influência do álcool tornou-se ainda mais forte fazendo-o ceder ao forte beijo que lhe era oferecido.

Naquele momento, as imagens abusivas do padrasto foram apagadas de sua mente devido à fada verde dominá-lo por completo e de bom grado Frank entregou-se a luxúria.

[Elvis Presley - Such A Night]

A língua quente que escorregava contra a sua movia-se de forma exigente e o rapaz tentou corresponder à altura; seus lábios movendo-se rapidamente contra os do desconhecido. As mãos que encontravam-se posicionadas contra o tórax do outro apertaram com força o tecido macio camisa clara contra os dedos e conforme seu corpo era guiado para trás, suas pernas bambas pelo efeito do álcool vacilaram e não o suportariam de pé caso os braços do outro não estivessem firmemente agarrados em sua cintura. E apesar de a vertigem ter piorado demasiadamente por seus olhos fechados lhe darem a impressão de que estava dentro de um barco acuado pela ressaca do mar, a sensação de alguém pela primeira vez o desejando com tamanha urgência era deveras maravilhosa. Diferentemente do contato forçado com o mais novo dos Followill e a forma humilhante com que o padrasto havia o tocado, aquele rapaz que pressionava suas costas contra o balcão demonstrava ansiar por seus toques e demonstrava não querer apenas satisfazer a si próprio, mas Frank também.

O beijo apenas cessou quando o menor inclinou a cabeça para trás em um gesto brusco e seus lábios se entreabriram em busca de ar. Os olhos esverdeados continuavam fechados, fazendo-o desfrutar das sensações completamente novas que acometiam todo seu corpo e os arrepios que subiam deliciosamente por suas costas até a nuca significavam excitação e não medo. Seu corpo reagiu rapidamente com cada toque mais ousado que o outro lhe oferecia e quando seu pescoço foi atacado por dentes, Frank sentiu como se estivesse derretendo. Tudo ao seu redor não passava de meros borrões coloridos e a jaqueta de couro combinada com o calor corporal cada vez mais elevado, fazia-o arfar enquanto seu tórax subia e descia apressado para enviar ar suficiente aos pulmões. Uma de suas mãos inconscientemente havia se posicionado contra a nuca do outro rapaz e repuxando seus fios ansiosamente encorajava-o a continuar sugando sua pele; o gesto lhe presenteando com ondas estonteantes de prazer.

Nem por meros segundos sua mente havia cogitado a possibilidade de saber quem era o dono daqueles toques tão intensos contra seu corpo, pois tudo o que lhe importava naquele momento era guardar todas aquelas sensações maravilhosas que atiçavam sua libido. A bebida lhe dava coragem para realizar todas as experiências que nunca tinha tido antes, apesar de ser um jovem rapaz de quase dezoito anos, e com o entorpecimento que causava em seu emocional todo seu sofrimento era substituído por um louco desejo de viver o agora. Era como se aquelas breves horas em que sua mente estava bagunçada, e o equilíbrio de seu corpo comprometido, fosse alguém normal. Pois ninguém lhe enviava olhares de censura, seu receio de aproximações físicas desaparecia e a solidão de seu mundo preto e branco parecia tão distante quanto seus próprios sentimentos. Era uma sensação inexplicável perder todas as memórias que o assombravam para criar as próprias lembranças felizes, mesmo que tal felicidade fosse ilusória.

Após alguns segundos, o outro se afastou apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo e Frank deu um sorriso sem emoção, ainda evitando encarar o rosto ou a expressão que ele ostentava. Seus cotovelos se apoiaram sobre o balcão e respirando profundamente algumas vezes, notando que estava conseguindo enxergar melhor o que o rodeava, o menor chegou à conclusão que seus sentimentos continuavam os mesmos apesar de não possuírem mais o poder de deixá-lo tristonho pela influência do álcool. Poderia ter se entregado ao desejo que consumia seu corpo, pois há segundos atrás havia permitido um contato mais intenso com o outro, porém ainda não conseguia sustentar um olhar intenso por medo de enxergarem seu verdadeiro eu com um olhar. E muito menos permitiria que alguém significasse algo para si. Seu coração continuava fechado à sete chaves e todas aquelas emoções eram meros hologramas do que as outras pessoas verdadeiramente sentiam.

\- Tu és realmente uma graça, como Roxane havia dito. – O desconhecido finalmente se pronunciou e o timbre de sua voz era forte, mesmo que ele estivesse falando baixo para que apenas Frank pudesse ouvi-lo. Havia um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios e posicionando-os contra o ouvido do menor, tornou a se pronunciar. – E movendo os quadris daquela forma... Mal consegui tirar os olhos de ti.

Frank deu uma curta risada, evidentemente flertando ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas e repuxou o lábio inferior sensualmente. Apesar de suas atitudes provocativas, seu olhar encontrava-se fixo contra o teto; o que dava a errônea impressão de que ele fazia-se de difícil ao outro. Contudo, com o gesto o menor estava tentando se conformar de que era melhor ter aquela sub vida regada a risadas e álcool, do que permanecer o resto dos dias de sua existência inútil sofrendo caído pelos cantos. Sua expressão modificou-se para uma mais séria e arriscando-se, inclinou o rosto para baixo finalmente conhecendo o rosto do desconhecido. Nunca o havia visto antes e apesar de seu rosto comum, a expressividade de seus sorrisos e a forma com que falava lhe tornava muito atraente.

\- Vejo que tu falas pouco. – Ele comentou ao observar Frank de cima a baixo com os olhos faiscando. Uma de suas mãos posicionou-se contra a cintura do menor e apertando-o com firmeza, aproximou seus rostos mais uma vez. – Mas tal fato, creio eu, deve ser recompensado entre os lençóis. Agora me diga: por quanto posso conseguir uma passagem apenas de ida ao paraíso ao passar uma noite contigo?

\- Veja o quão galanteador é este cavalheiro, [i]honey bun[/i]. - A voz de Brian se pronunciou não muito longe dos dois e Frank olhou para o mesmo expressando o quão confuso estava com a pergunta do outro. Porém Brian permaneceu sorrindo como outrora e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao outro rapaz que agora o observava. – Tenhas cuidado com esta preciosidade, nobre cavalheiro, e o custo acertaremos depois, sim? – Houve uma pausa e o de olhos azuis inclinou-se para que apenas o rapaz o ouvisse; sua voz demonstrando-se deliciada ao prosseguir. – Honey bun é novo por aqui, entendes o que quero dizer?

Após tais palavras os olhos do desconhecido faiscaram com ainda mais afinco e Frank permitiu-se ser guiado pela mão em direção às escadarias do estabelecimento que os levariam ao segundo andar. Olhou para trás, encontrando os sorrisos satisfeitos de Steve e Brian em sua direção, e quando percebeu o que realmente significava a expressão “ _os custos acertaremos depois_ ”, encontrava-se adentrando por uma porta que descobriu dar acesso à um quarto. Pensou em resistir, porém o contato inebriante dos lábios do outro contra seus e a intensa necessidade de sentir-se desejado, mesmo por uma certa quantia de dinheiro, foi mais forte.

E naquela noite, o anjo dos tristonhos olhos esverdeados vendeu seu corpo para alguém que nunca mais veria novamente. Porém, de olhos fechados, enquanto mãos escorregavam por sua pele causando trilhas de fogo, ele desejou que pudesse se sentir amado.

 **x-x**  
  
Frank despertou lentamente. Seu rosto estava pressionado contra um travesseiro macio que possuía uma fragrância que lhe lembrava a combinação de suor com o aroma delicado do Absinto e seu corpo amorenado estava oculto parcialmente por um lençol velho e amarelado. Por alguns segundos sua mente sonolenta não processou onde estava, porém quando se sentou contra a cama, solitário no recinto sem janelas ou mobílias, o rapaz guiou as mãos até a boca ao lembrar-se da noite anterior. As imagens reproduziam-se como meros borrões difusos, contudo os sons que ecoavam em sua mente soavam tão vívidos que pareciam estar preenchendo o quarto novamente. O timbre grave do desconhecido gemendo ao investir contra si cada vez mais forte e o corpo despido pesando sobre o seu conforme a madeira apodrecida da cama rangia o fez sentir um nó dolorido na garganta.

Um estremecimento o acometeu e observando a si próprio nu e o dinheiro que jazia espalhado contra os lençóis, Frank segurou-se para não gritar em frustração. Seus dedos trêmulos puxaram com força os fios curtos das laterais de sua cabeça e arfando, chegou à conclusão de que aquela realidade maldita que fazia parte de sua vida o levaria a loucura. Sabia muito bem o que tinha feito sob aquela cama e nunca, nem em seus mais loucos devaneios, havia pensado em se prostituir em troca de algum contato físico que o fizesse sentir-se [i]vivo[/i]. Sua respiração tornou-se entrecortada assim que os toques dos desconhecidos por sua pele vieram assombrá-lo e controlando o choro, o rapaz levantou-se com rispidez; recolhendo as roupas caídas ao chão para vesti-las com pressa em seguida.

Lembrou-se da euforia que havia sentido durante o ato, a satisfação de ter alguém entregue aos encantos de seu corpo e como o entorpecimento em seu psicológico fazia-o acreditar que aquela era a única forma que alguém se interessaria por si. Há muito tempo estava explícito o fato de que sendo o miserável rapaz com medo de aproximações e recluso em seus próprios pensamentos, tudo o que receberia seriam olhares de asco. Porém, quando o Absinto libertava-o de todo seu sofrimento psicológico, causado por seus traumas, tornava-se atraente e os olhares de cobiça faziam-no se sentir como se merecesse sim algo além de xingamentos ou situações humilhantes. Não conseguia ignorar o fato de que vender o próprio corpo era uma atitude deveras condenável, mas já encontrava-se no fundo do poço; uma atitude a mais ou a menos não pioraria mais seu estado. E se aquela era a única forma de sentir-se, por algumas horas, alguém desejado e respeitado, faria daquele dinheiro seu provedor de mais e mais garrafas de Absinto.

As notas foram guardadas cuidadosamente contra seu bolso da jaqueta de couro e controlando-se para não derramar as lágrimas que haviam se formado em seus olhos, Frank abriu a porta e caminhou brevemente por um corredor que exalava um forte cheiro de mofo proveniente das manchas úmidas contra as paredes cinzentas. Seus passos ecoaram contra a escadaria que o levava em direção ao bar e lá estavam Brian e Steve conversando alegremente contra o balcão. O local encontrava-se praticamente vazio, a não ser por outros garotos que fumavam afastados em outro canto contado as notas que haviam conseguido durante a noite. Frank ignorou o sorriso satisfeito que Brian lhe ofereceu ao notar sua presença e afundando as mãos o mais fundo que conseguiu contra os bolsos da jaqueta, o menor aproximou-se dos outros dois mantendo uma longa distância física. Apesar de tudo, sentia-se sujo pelos toques que havia recebido e se não estivesse tão assiduamente tentando controlar o pânico que crescia dentro de si teria virado a garrafa de Absinto que brilhava próxima demais ao seu alcance.

\- Honey bun. – Declarou Brian como se estivesse constatando algo a si mesmo. O sorriso satisfeito permanecia contra seus lábios e ele estava elegantemente segurando sua costumeira piteira avermelhada contra os dedos indicador e médio. Seus olhos azuis apenas se desviaram da figura reclusa de Frank para visualizar um bolo de notas sobre o balcão e com um gesto suave ele se sentou confortavelmente. - Tu me impressionaste. O jovem rapaz com quem tu dividiste a cama outrora me presenteou com uma grande quantia por teus serviços. E disse-me que também deixou algo para ti antes de sair.

\- É. – Respondeu Frank vagamente, sentindo o nó em sua garganta se tornar ainda mais apertado. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos e afastando-se dos outros dois rapazes ele encaminhou-se até a porta do estabelecimento. Porém, antes de sair, estagnou seus passos e virou o rosto de lado apenas para poder olhá-los com o canto de olho. – Agora eu entendo o porquê destes apelidos. – Sua voz soou um tanto amargurada e tremula; seus lábios curvando-se em um sorriso levemente debochado. – Como fui tolo. Contudo, [i]Roxane[/i], não te preocupas, pois voltarei para lhe proporcionar ainda mais dinheiro.

Sem querer ouvir alguma resposta, o rapaz apressou os passos e subiu a rua com rapidez. Já havia amanhecido e o Sol tentava brilhar apesar de algumas nuvens carregadas que dominavam o céu. A rotina dos cortiços demonstrava continuar a mesma e as senhoras conversavam alto em suas janelas. E antes de prosseguir, Frank ergueu o rosto visualizar a única que ainda permanecia fechada: a de seu pianista. Lágrimas tornaram a povoar seus olhos e fungando baixo, mais uma vez suas pernas fizeram-no caminhar apressadamente pela rua. Doía não mais ser presenteado por aquelas notas tão bem executadas, mas não poderia se arriscar em vê-lo. Pelo menos alguém permaneceria intacto em seu coração e não se permitiria aproximar-se dele novamente, mesmo que não tivesse certeza de que ele havia ajudado-o outrora. Sua vida seria outra a partir de agora e todos os seus sentimentos deveriam ser esquecidos, assim como aqueles sons que tocavam sua alma.

Controlando-se com o máximo de autocontrole que conseguiu reunir, Frank atravessou o jardim de sua casa ao fechar os olhos por breves segundos. Construiu a barreira ao redor de si para enfrentar as duas pessoas que mais lhe causavam dor e quando sua mão guiou-se para a maçaneta, vozes ressoantes e desconhecidas soaram em seus ouvidos. Seu estômago deu um forte solavanco e assim que adentrou no recinto e notou a mãe posicionada inexpressiva contra o sofá e o padrasto demonstrando uma nítida falta de interesse, seu coração acelerou com tanta força que o fez sentir-se tonto. Seu olhar lentamente posicionou-se contra os dois homens o observando seriamente e ao notar suas fardas azuis e o quepe que um deles segurava respeitosamente, Frank viu-se diante da situação que havia aguardado nos últimos cinco anos.

Aqueles homens eram nitidamente oficiais do exercito inglês e se eles estavam ali significava que seu pai estava _morto._


	5. Capítulo IV

[Frederic Chopin – Scherzo for piano No 1 in B Menor]

A casa da família Iero não possuía uma decoração elegante e muito menos se destacava dentre o padrão das casas de classe média do bairro. O jardim frontal, apesar de bem cuidado, não possuía flores vistosas e a grama rala exibia a negligência dos moradores em relação a sua poda. E ao contrário dos outros lares que a rodeavam, não havia um mísero indício de que vizinhos eram bem-vindos naquela residência. A senhora Iero era vista raramente quando saia cedo para o seu trabalho como secretária em uma fábrica de esmaltados e seu segundo marido era como um fantasma para a toda a vizinhança. O homem raramente era visto saindo daquela casa e nos fúlgidos momentos em que apareceu na rua demonstrou estar seriamente alcoolizado por seu caminhar cambaleante. Havia também um jovem rapaz, o filho único dos Iero, porém este sempre estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos e em sua própria solidão que era difícil ter alguma opinião sobre sua personalidade. Era como se todos que ali morassem fizessem questão de ignorar o resto da vizinhança, causando mal estar nos vizinhos.

As mães de família condenavam que a Senhora Iero tivesse se casado tão cedo com outro homem, pois o marido não voltara da guerra, porém se resumiam em comentar entre murmúrios o fato umas com as outras. Nenhuma delas tinha coragem para tentar uma espécie de aproximação para saber o que realmente acontecia ali dentro. E por todas as impressões negativas que eram transmitidas pelas curtas ações que presenciavam, as senhoras proibiam os filhos de se aproximarem daquele lar que, aparentemente, era uma completa desordem e que não seguia um padrão respeitável para a época. Desejavam com afinco, todos os dias quando conversavam sobre o assunto, que a família logo se mudasse do bairro para que o mesmo se tornasse um completo ambiente familiar sem comportamentos questionáveis que pudessem ser mal vistos pela sociedade.

Alheio a estes comentários maldosos estava Frank. Após subir tempestuosamente a escadaria que lhe levaria em direção ao quarto, ele fechou a porta com um estrondo e apoiou-se contra a mesma conforme seu corpo escorregou lentamente em direção ao chão. Os olhos esverdeados estavam vermelhos e opacos enquanto lágrimas em abundância deslizavam por seu rosto bonito e balançando-se para frente e para trás, em um gesto conturbado, aquele rapaz era a personificação perfeita da tristeza. E apesar de sua falta de palavras em relação ao o que a visita daqueles oficiais do exército poderia significar, seu corpo demonstrava a intensa dor que acometia seu coração. Seus soluços ecoavam abafados e a cada uma das gotas que pingavam sobre sua camiseta evidenciavam o quanto sua alma estava repartida em pequenas partículas doloridas.

Apesar de já ter completado cinco anos desde que seu pai não enviava notícias, ainda havia resquícios de esperança de que ele pudesse voltar. Querendo ou não, todos os dias aquele rapaz se apegava a ilusória realidade de que algum dia chegaria em casa e seu pai estaria ali esperando-o de braços abertos e, talvez, tudo pudesse voltar a ser como antes. Em suas lembranças infantis, a referência que tinha sobre o pai era a enorme [i]segurança[/i] que ele exalava. Nada de ruim aconteceu enquanto ele esteve ali e apesar de não conhecê-lo profundamente pela pouca idade que tinha quando ele partiu, confiava plenamente que ele seria alguém muito mais digno do que o homem que agora vivia naquela casa. Sua vida poderia ter sido diferente se a guerra não tivesse existido e poderia ser feliz como qualquer outro garoto. Porém, [i]não[/i]. Seu pai não voltaria porque estava [i]morto[/i] e sua realidade continuaria a mesma, sem qualquer esperança de melhora.

Levantando-se com rispidez o rapaz limpou as lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto com raiva e adiantando-se para a cômoda, chutando-a com toda a força que possuía. Os objetos caíram com um baque surdo contra o chão e a dor que acometeu seus dedos do pé continuou insignificante perto da dor de sua perda tão significativa. E em sua mente conturbada havia diversos questionamentos que nunca seriam respondidos. [i]Por que o pai tinha que ter morrido ao invés do maldito padrasto? Por quê? Qual era o sentido de toda aquela situação? Seu pai havia sido um homem digno que, abrindo mão da própria família, havia ido para os campos de batalha com o intuito de defender a honra de seu país, contudo foi recompensado com a morte. Já o padrasto que era um homem repugnante e que havia transformado a estadia naquela casa um inferno, estava vivo e cada vez mais satisfeito com as regalias que possuía por ser sustentado pelo salário da esposa. Por que a vida era tão injusta?

Cego em seus próprios sentimentos, Frank encaminhou-se até a suíte e olhou-se no pequeno espelho localizado sobre a pia. Viu nitidamente o quão destruído estava e como a vermelhidão de seus olhos em contraste com as gotas transparentes que continuavam a deslizar por suas bochechas evidenciava sua fragilidade. E como [i]odiava[/i] ser daquela forma. Quando estava sóbrio mal conseguia enxergar algo bom dentre a realidade preta e branca de sua vida e a cada dia que se passava acontecimentos ainda piores apareciam para testar sua sanidade. Até quando agüentaria tudo aquilo? Será que havia nascido apenas para sofrer calado enquanto as pessoas faziam-no mergulhar ainda mais em tristeza? O pai não merecia ter morrido, assim como ele não merecia passar sozinho por toda aquela dor dilacerante.

Em um gesto rápido seu punho se ergueu e desferindo um soco contra o vidro, o rapaz grunhiu quando sentiu os cacos rasgando a pele que cobria as juntas de seus dedos. O líquido aquoso de seu sangue escorregou até a pia, tingindo-a de em um vermelho vivo, e o fez sentir ainda mais vontade de suprir sua dor emocional com a física. Descontrolado acertou novamente o vidro já estilhaçado e sua visão embaçou-se pelas lágrimas ainda mais abundantes; expressando agora, além de sua frustração, a dor do ferimento. Iria mais uma vez acertar o punho contra o resto de vidro que havia sobrado, porém uma mão forte segurou-o pelo pulso, afastando-o com facilidade até o quarto. O gesto o fez gritar pelo contato nocivo contra sua pele e desvencilhando em completo pânico, Frank deu passos para trás até finalmente cair sentado sobre a cama; seu corpo tremulando ainda mais do que antes.

Um silêncio pesado povoou o quarto e um dos oficiais encarou o rapaz com nítida preocupação, observando o ferimento na mão do outro como se aquela demonstração de dor tornasse ainda pior a situação. Eram treinados para dar aquele tipo de condolências as famílias, porém todas as recomendações de como lidar com suas prováveis reações se demonstravam obsoletas perto da tristeza daquele garoto. Respirando fundo, evitou aproximou-se do outro de novo e seguindo o padrão iniciou a explicação do que havia ocorrido.

\- O oficial Iero foi seriamente ferido durante um combate. Após uma cirurgia foi diagnosticado que ele não poderia mais andar e sua recuperação foi lenta e difícil. – Houve uma pausa em que o oficial parecia escolher as palavras que usaria a seguir e olhou fixamente nos olhos esverdeados que miravam o chão ainda mais opacos após suas palavras. – Os traumas de guerra e sua invalidez o levaram a um estágio avançado de loucura, deixando-o instável e agressivo. Infelizmente, após a negligência de um dos enfermeiros, o senhor Iero enforcou-se com o próprio lençol e deu fim a própria vida.

Houve novamente um momento silencioso e o homem, notando que nada mais poderia ser feito por aquele pobre garoto, o deixou solitário com sua própria dor. Antes de encostar a porta ao sair, o oficial conseguiu ouvir nitidamente os soluços doloridos que o outro liberava de forma sôfrega e tais sons fizeram-no amaldiçoar a guerra com ainda mais afinco. Todos aqueles que haviam lutado e morrido, as famílias destroçadas pela perda ou por alguma bomba e os gritos de dor que ecoavam em cada trincheira só acentuava sua percepção de que a humanidade era composta de pessoas frias e maldosas. Descendo as escadas e despedindo-se de forma respeitosa dos familiares, o homem concluiu que havia passado por situações terríveis, contudo, possuía a certeza absoluta de que perpetuaria em sua memória o olhar vago daqueles tristonhos olhos esverdeados.

A tristeza que havia ali era tão infinita quanto a própria maldade dos homens.

**x-x**

[Anton Bruckner – Finale: Bewegt]

As nuvens acinzentadas que outrora haviam disputado espaço com os raios de Sol, agora dominavam o céu majestosamente. A sensação reconfortante e calorosa transmitida pelo tempo aberto havia sido substituída por uma sensação térmica gélida que era causada pelo vento em conjunto com a falta de calor solar. As árvores sinuosas que enfeitavam as ruas balançavam-se como se seus galhos escuros possuíssem vida própria e os passantes nas calçadas esburacadas apertavam firmemente seus casacos contra o corpo enquanto tentavam se proteger do frio. A delicada garoa que envolvia a cidade havia feito algumas senhoras correrem para retirarem suas roupas do varal e apreensivas pelos clarões momentâneos, causados pelos trovões, elas corriam para adentrarem o mais rápido possível em suas casas. Todos aparentavam receio com a chuva torrencial que cairia em poucos segundos, menos o jovem cabisbaixo que lentamente caminhava contra o fluxo de pessoas.

Frank mantinha seu olhar oscilando de seus sapatos sujos para a paisagem escura que se formava dentre as ruas enquanto as gotas d’água se tornavam cada vez mais fortes. O céu aparentava compartilhar da dor de sua perda significativa e a cada raio estrondoso expressava a enorme tristeza que se apossava daquele jovem de baixa estatura. As lágrimas abundantes que haviam povoado anteriormente seus olhos esverdeados aparentavam ter secado e tamanha era a dor em seu coração que o mesmo havia se resumido em pequenos frangalhos. E os pensamentos conturbados haviam sido substituídos por um enorme vazio, acentuado suas linhas de expressão cansadas. Entre todas as outras pessoas ele não se destacava por sua indiscutível beleza, mas pela forma com que sua alma encontrava-se destruída por cada baque maldoso que havia sofrido durante sua curta vida.

De forma repentina a chuva despencou tempestuosamente sobre a cidade e alguns gritinhos agudos foram ouvidos de garotas que atravessavam a rua um pouco mais a frente. Frank não se importava se iria se molhar debaixo das gotas que se chocavam com força contra seu rosto, porém correu. Seus passos ecoaram alto contra o cimento escorregadio e vasculhando a rua em busca de um abrigo, seu olhar foi atraído para a imensidão de uma igreja na próxima esquina. Sua estrutura era rústica e os belos vidrais esverdeados em contraste com os grandes portões enferrujados fizeram o rapaz, sem pensar suas vezes, adentrar naquele lugar que, para si, era completamente desconhecido.   
As portas duplas de mogno rangeram alto quando ele as abriu e ao fechá-la atrás de si, notou com certo alívio que o local encontrava-se vazio. Não queria encontrar-se com ninguém e muito menos lidar com os olhares que receberia naquele momento. E desejava um pouco de paz, por isso tinha saído de casa com aquele tempo. Apesar de aquele não ser o local indicado para se esconder da chuva e das pessoas em geral, não havia outra saída. Seus pés fizeram uma trilha molhada pelo chão impecavelmente lustrado e observando o recinto, Frank encontrou-se encantado pela forma abobadada que era belamente decorada por pinturas de anjos e um plácido céu azul com nuvens. De alguma forma desconhecida aquela paisagem, que exalava tranqüilidade, o acalmou superficialmente e caminhando de forma cuidadosa o rapaz sentou-se em um dos bancos. Havia uma enorme estátua de Jesus Cristo sendo crucificado em uma cruz logo a frente e submerso em tal visão religiosa, o rapaz questionou-se se realmente existiria o [i]céu[/i] e o [i]inferno[/i].

Respirando profundamente enquanto alguns pingos d’água escorriam por seu rosto bonito até sua roupa úmida, Frank desesperado por alguma ajuda divina – mesmo sem acreditar na mesma – ajoelhou-se vagarosamente contra o chão. As palmas de suas mãos juntaram-se uma contra as outras, uma delas enfaixada quase completamente por seu ataque raivoso de outrora, e observando a imagem como se a mesma pudesse lhe dar a resposta para todas as suas perguntas ele ofegou por prender um soluço. Seus olhos assumiram um brilho quase infantil e entrelaçando os dedos ele depositou todo seu desespero em suas palavras.

\- Eu... Eu não sei se tu realmente existes. – Murmurou conforme lágrimas escorregavam do canto de seus olhos lentamente. Seu coração batia dolorido contra o tórax e fazendo uma pausa para recuperar ao fôlego, Frank aproveitou para aliviar um pouco a dor psicológica enquanto falava. – Para ser sincero, não sei como me referir a ti ou o que supostamente deveria dizer. Contudo, pelo pouco que sei, tu ajudas teus filhos aqui na Terra. Peço-lhe, do fundo de minha alma, que meu pai esteja bem. Se existe céu, que ele esteja lá. – Seu rosto abaixou-se conforme se contorcia em tristeza e prendeu novamente um soluço, apertando com mais força as mãos juntas; os cortes em uma delas ardendo profundamente com o gesto. Ao tornar a se pronunciar sua voz não passava de um mero sussurro dolorido. - Peço-lhe também que me ajudes. Suplico a ti, em tua vasta bondade, que me ilumine com algum milagre para me tirar desta vida maldita. Preciso de algo ou alguém que finde este meu sofrimento, porém se o caminho que me aguarda for a morte que eu morra neste instante.

[Frederic Chopin – Waltz for piano No. 1 in E flat major]

Seus olhos esverdeados se fecharam lentamente e por alguns minutos o rapaz permaneceu silencioso, prestando atenção nos ruídos que sua respiração produzia conforme seu tórax subia e descia acelerado pelo esforço anterior em se pronunciar. As mãos permaneciam firmemente entrelaçadas e apesar de não acreditar que aquela imagem em sua frente poderia realmente ajudá-lo, se apegou a frágil esperança de que, em um ato misericordioso, algum [i]Deus[/i] pudesse ouvi-lo. Nunca havia entrado em uma igreja antes, tampouco concordava com as posturas impostas pelo catolicismo, mas encontrava-se em tamanho desespero que recorreria a qualquer tipo de ajuda que pudesse lhe dar alguma luz sobre como findar todo aquele sofrimento. Pois se tornava cada dia mais difícil suportar sua existência solitária e Frank tinha consciência de que se continuasse assim por muito mais tempo seguiria os mesmos passos do pai.

Ao ouvir alguns passos o rapaz abriu os olhos e levantou-se do chão com rapidez. A alguns passos de distância, no altar, encontrava-se um senhor vestido com uma longa batina escura e ao notar a presença do jovem observou o estado deplorável que o mesmo se encontrava: gotas d‘água, provenientes da chuva que agora castigava a cidade, escorrendo de seus cabelos para seu rosto. Pensou em adverti-lo sobre estar molhando o chão da casa de Deus, porém havia algo naqueles olhos que o fez compreender que aquele rapaz não era mais um dos pirracentos que entravam nas igrejas para debochar dos bons costumes. E respeitando seu silêncio, voltou-se para seus afazeres ao ascender uma a uma às velas que enfeitavam belamente o sinuoso altar.

Frank o observou por alguns minutos, prendendo-se a visão das chamas alaranjadas que tremulavam lindamente em contraste com o a estrutura escura da igreja, porém decidiu deixar o local. Não tinha mais nada a dizer, muito menos acreditava que suas palavras pudessem ter sido ouvidas e não tinha a mísera vontade em permanecer na companhia de um dos padres que provavelmente era um corrupto como todos os outros. A chuva ainda martelava fortemente contra o teto, mas o rapaz encaminhou-se em direção a porta dupla de madeira e os pingos gélidos em contato com sua pele quente causaram um forte choque térmico em seu corpo. Seus lábios avermelhados tremularam levemente e a jaqueta não era o suficiente para mantê-lo aquecido, fazendo-o encolher-se conforme caminhava em direção a calçada. Apesar de sua visão estar embaçada e mal enxergar o caminho que seguia, Frank decidiu voltar ao único lugar que o fazia esquecer-se completamente de suas preocupações.

A rua encontrava-se silenciosa e as pessoas que não haviam encontrado abrigo a tempo espremiam-se embaixo dos toldos das lojas fechadas. Poças espalhavam-se pelo asfalto e as árvores balançavam-se tempestuosamente pelo vento que desprendia várias de suas folhas esverdeadas; as mesmas espalhando-se pelo chão. E apesar da paisagem conturbada, Frank sentiu-se acometido por uma estranha paz ao ouvir o som característico da chuva em conjunto com os raios estrondosos. Havia uma estranha identificação de seus sentimentos com a forma tempestuosa com que o tempo se demonstrava e o frio que lhe fazia tremular os dentes concentrava seu pensamento apenas em seu mal estar físico e não no emocional.

Chegando ao local rodeado de cortiços, Frank observou o quão estranho era aquela rua sem as familiares senhoras conversando entre si e as crianças perambulando enquanto riam. Sem tais presenças tudo o que restava era a aparência abandonada dos velhos prédios acinzentados, as janelas precariamente fechadas e lixo acumulando-se nas esquinas sobre os bueiros. A magia daquele local acolhedor havia sumido naquele dia de chuva e apressando-se para descer a próxima rua, o rapaz notou com um solavanco no estômago que apenas [i]uma[/i] das janelas não estava fechada. E era justamente da pessoa que estava escondendo-se com tanto afinco: [i]o pianista[/i]. A luz amarelada do recinto refletia-se contra a parede oposta do beco e contra o batente havia um homem rodeado por uma misteriosa fumaça acinzentada que, provavelmente, era proveniente de seu cigarro. Ele estava de costas e seus ombros largos estavam expostos, porém Frank não se permitiu parar para observá-lo. Forçando as pernas a correrem, o rapaz desceu a rua o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Não havia garotos conversando na esquina, porém vários deles estavam contra a porta observando o céu de uma forma um tanto quanto irritada por a chuva atrapalhar o movimento do bar. Frank controlou-se ao máximo para ignorar todos eles, o corpo tremulando ainda mais pelo medo de algum esbarrão em seu corpo ao adentrar no recinto, e os olhares em sua direção pelo estado em que se encontrava fizeram-no se encolher. Vasculhando rapidamente o local próximo ao balcão, encontrou Brian e Steve conversando como mais cedo e ao notar a garrafa de Absinto cheia que os dois dividiam, Frank se aproximou tão desesperado que os dois demonstraram-se surpresos por sua aparição repentina.

\- [i]Honey Bun[/i]? O que aconteceste contigo? – Questionou Steve visivelmente preocupado pela forma com que o outro tremulava em uma mistura de frio e descontrole. Observou-o com os lábios levemente entreabertos conforme ele sorvia de uma grande quantidade de Absinto e trocando um ligeiro olhar com Brian, soube que tais perguntas haviam sido feitas em vão. – Vou procurar alguma veste para que você possa trocar-se.

\- Não te preocupes. – Respondeu Frank prontamente; as palavras saindo emboladas com o timbre de sua voz grossa. O gosto adocicado da bebida já havia contaminado todo seu paladar e a conhecida sensação de ardência em sua garganta lhe dava uma doentia satisfação. Debruçou-se sobre o balcão, escondendo o rosto entre os braços e de olhos fechados sentiu a vertigem o dominar. – Estou ótimo assim.

\- Se tu queres permanecer vivo, sem uma pneumonia, sugiro que troque tuas vestes, [i]honey bun[/i]. Até mesmo teu masoquismo tem que ter certos limites... – Ponderou Brian de forma séria ao observar o rapaz com os olhos azuis levemente estreitos.

Frank desencostou-se do balcão e forçou os olhos esverdeados a focarem em Brian, um sorriso de escárnio curvando seus lábios avermelhados. E, pela primeira vez, sentia-se estranho após ingerir o Absinto. Ao invés da inebriante sensação de leveza e vazio, era como se toda a raiva que guardasse dentro de si estivesse o possuindo aos poucos e sua mente girava com tanta velocidade que era difícil discernir qualquer pensamento. As luzes ao seu redor não brilhavam como outrora e tampouco sentia a incontrolável vontade de rir de outrora. Tudo ao seu redor era como uma afronta ao seu temperamento e novamente, naquele dia, sentiu vontade de quebrar qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu alcance. Porém controlou-se e segurou com força o copo de vidro contra a mão não enfaixada, tentando transferir para o objeto toda sua raiva.

\- E o que tu sabes sobre o meu... Qual foram as palavras que tu utilizaste?– Houve uma pausa em que ele riu de forma debochada e os olhos esverdeados faiscaram perigosamente. – Ah sim. [i]Masoquismo[/i]. O que tu sabes sobre meu [i]masoquismo[/i], querido [i]Roxane[/i]?

Antes que o outro pudesse responder, o rapaz da noite anterior – que havia demonstrado nítido interesse em Frank – surgiu sorridente próximo dos dois. Ele observou Brian em um nítido aviso para que ele fosse embora e esgueirando-se para perto do menor o prensou contra o balcão; seus lábios perigosamente próximos.

\- Parece que nos encontramos novamente, [i]hone bun[/i]. Confesso que tu me surpreendeste. – Disse com um tom de voz sedutor, notando que a feição do outro estava levemente irritada. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, achando incrivelmente atraente aquele ar quase indiferente no rosto de maxilar anguloso, e sorrindo com malicia deslizou as mãos para o corpo do outro; apalpando-o com visível desejo. – Que tal tu me levares ao paraíso mais uma vez? Dobro a quantia de outrora.

\- Saia daqui. – Sibilou Frank entre dentes e colocando o copo sobre a bancada com mais força que o necessário, espalmou as mãos contra o tórax do outro para afastá-lo; sem sucesso pelo menos ser muito mais forte. Seu corpo tremulou de raiva e frio, fazendo-o grunhir de forma audível e conforme tentava impulsionar o corpo para longe a raiva dentro de si crescia. – [i]Não me toques[/i].

\- Como é, [i]meretriz[/i]? – Sibilou o rapaz, visivelmente perdendo o sorriso e adquirindo uma expressão irada pela forma com que Frank tentava afastá-lo e demonstrava repulsa pelos toques em seu corpo. Não admitiria que um qualquer lhe tratasse daquele jeito e o obrigaria a fazer suas vontades se fosse necessário. Em um gesto rápido agarrou-lhe pelos fios molhados da nuca e puxou-os para trás para que seus rostos ficassem a milímetros de distância; sua expressão dominante fazendo Frank debater-se com ainda mais afinco. – Tu não tens escolha. [b]Eu[/b] pago teus serviços e é uma ordem para que tu subas comigo para aquele quarto.

Frank grunhiu mais uma vez, agora de dor, conforme era arrastado pelos fios de cabelo em direção a escadaria e movimentou as pernas apenas para que a dor aguda em sua cabeça, pela força com que o outro lhe segurava, não se acentuasse. Seus olhos começavam a produzir lágrimas e quando em um gesto brusco o outro lhe largou, seu corpo projetou-se para frente a atingiu o chão. Não entendendo a mudança de comportamento, o menor ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo mesmo que sua visão estivesse embaçada e seus olhos se arregalaram assim que o viu sendo atingido por um ligeiro soco no nariz. Cambaleante e segurando o nariz ensangüentado com força o desconhecido trocou um olhar raivoso com o homem que havia lhe acertado e quando Frank o visualizou completamente foi como se o seu coração parasse de bater por alguns segundos.

\- Se tu ousares tocar mais uma vez neste garoto, tu perderás tua vida. – O homem disse entre dentes, olhando de forma feroz para o desconhecido que se afastou cambaleante para a outra extremidade do bar.

Olhos verdes se viraram em sua direção e o pequeno sentiu-se fora de sua própria realidade, incrédulo de que ele pudesse estar ali.

[Glenn Miller & Benny Goodman – Stardust]

As conversas ao redor se resumiram em zumbidos confusos e seu cérebro demonstrava estar com sérias dificuldades até mesmo para comandar o restante do corpo a cumprir suas funções vitais, contudo, tal lentidão não era ocasionada pelo álcool que ainda corria por suas veias. De alguma forma atípica, Frank sentia-se desperto como nunca antes e seus olhos esverdeados arregalados em surpresa assistiram o desconhecido abaixar-se em sua direção. Aquele rosto, que havia visto apenas uma vez, aparentava ser uma afronta a sua percepção de beleza e o rapaz notou o quão brilhantes eram aqueles inesquecíveis olhos verdes tão de perto. [i]Como é que ele havia chegado ali? Será que não estava o imaginando novamente?[/i] Tais perguntas flutuaram sob seu estado de torpor e notando que tal acontecimento não poderia ser real, a conclusão o engolfou com um solavanco: [i]É um sonho[/i]. Sua mente buscava argumentos para justificar tal estado de torpor e a explicação mais plausível formulada para aquela aparição era de que quando havia caído, sua cabeça deveria ter atingido o chão com força e agora estava preso em visões maravilhosas que nunca fariam parte de sua realidade.

Seu pulmão demonstrava sérias dificuldades em inspirar o ar requisitado por seu copo para obter uma oxigenação satisfatória e seu coração batia em um ritmo tão acelerado que era como se estivesse correndo uma maratona sem nem mesmo sair do lugar. E ali, caído ao chão e sem mover um músculo, Frank se sentiu como se estivesse [i]vivo[/i] de verdade. De repente, o torpor que a bebida lhe proporcionava era tão insignificante próximo a sensação de quentura que escorria por seu interior ao olhar naqueles olhos tão absurdamente profundos que toda aquela grandiosidade lhe impediu de se mover. Frank teve medo de falar ou movimentar algum de seus músculos e descobrir que [i]realmente[/i] aquela aparição era um sonho. Talvez se continuasse em silêncio e apenas admirando o único desconhecido que havia lhe transmitido apenas sentimentos bons ao olhá-lo, pudesse prolongar aquele momento.

\- Tu estas bem? – Ele finalmente se pronunciou e sua expressão modificou-se de séria para preocupada enquanto abaixava-se para poder observar melhor o estado do menor.

Sua voz era de um timbre suave e Frank notou que quando o outro falava seus lábios finos entortavam-se graciosamente para o lado. Os fios negros também estavam molhados e grudavam contra a lateral de seu rosto, pingos escorregando lentamente por suas bochechas pálidas. Tal fato evidenciava que a chuva também havia o atingido e Frank questionou-se se o desconhecido havia ido ali se esconder da mesma ou em busca de alguma [i]diversão[/i]. Porém, de alguma forma estranha, a resposta não tinha grande relevância para si. Um dos braços estendeu-se em sua direção e o menor fechou os olhos ao encolher-se contra o chão; não porque sentia medo do toque do outro, pois saiba que o efeito da bebida lhe impediria de sentir dor, mas sim por receio de que o toque lhe despertasse. Contudo, quando a palma da mão pressionou-se contra um de seus braços para segurá-lo enquanto o ajudava a se levantar a realidade permaneceu a mesma, deixando-o ainda mais surpreso.

Quando estava completamente de pé, Frank abraçou o próprio corpo com força e mordeu o lábio inferior tentando entender o que realmente estava acontecendo. Se aquela presença não era um sonho, como é que o outro tinha o encontrado ali? Tudo lhe soava deveras confuso e a lentidão causada pela bebida só o deixava ainda mais tonto. Tentou dar alguns passos, porém suas pernas estavam enfraquecidas, e aos tropeços para não cair novamente, Frank apoiou-se contra o balcão. Pensou que o desconhecido iria embora, mas voltou a se sentir tocado; agora com mais firmeza. Havia um braço firmemente rodeando sua cintura para lhe dar suporte para que conseguisse ficar de pé e ajudando-o a se virar os dois se olharam novamente nos olhos; a diferença de altura tornando-se ainda mais explicita quando o menor ergueu levemente o queixo para poder visualizá-lo melhor.

\- Irei tirá-lo daqui. – O outro tornou a se pronunciar, agora com mais energia e guiando-o pela cintura, os dois atingiram a calçada escorregadia.

A chuva demonstrava-se incansável e as ruas se tornavam a cada segundo mais escuras pela proximidade do anoitecer. Porém, Frank não demonstrou se importar para onde estava sendo levado por um completo desconhecido em meio a uma chuva torrencial de gelar os ossos. Desde a primeira vez que havia o visto, algo em seu coração lhe transmitiu uma certeza quase absoluta de que ele era diferente de qualquer ser humano que havia encontrado. E ser amparado por alguém de alma explicitamente pura era tão maravilhoso que lhe soava como um milagre. Inclinando a cabeça para trás, recebendo ainda mais pingos d’água contra o rosto, o pequeno observou a massa escura de nuvens com um ligeiro sorriso em seus lábios avermelhados trêmulos pelo frio. Ainda caminhava de forma bamba, mas o outro lhe acompanhava firmemente para não deixá-lo cair enquanto subiam a ladeira. E em sua alegria bêbada agradeceu mentalmente, a ninguém específico, por aquela aparição mais bela do que qualquer estrela.

Quando viraram a esquina e adentraram em um beco deveras familiar, Frank o reconheceu prontamente e permitiu que suas costas fossem encostadas contra a parede para observar o outro de frente. Ele o segurava pelos braços enquanto o observava de forma profunda e seus olhos verdes eram o único ponto de luz em meio aquela escuridão. Havia uma distância respeitosa entre seus corpos, evidenciando que aquele gesto não possuía malicia, mas sim uma forma de ajudá-lo a permanecer de pé enquanto conversavam e Frank tremulou ainda mais de frio por mais que a calha do cortiço impedisse que a chuva continuasse a atingi-lo. A reação de seu corpo aos ventos gélidos não passou despercebido aos olhos do outro e em um gesto rápido ele despiu a própria jaqueta, ficando apenas com a camisa de botões branca que lhe grudava, pela chuva, contra o corpo esbelto.

\- Tu estás tão frio. – Ele sussurrou ao apertar a mão do outro entre as suas para medir sua temperatura e ajudando-o a vestir a jaqueta, liberou um suspiro profundo de frustração. – O que é que tu estás fazendo a ti mesmo, pequeno anjo?

Frank não soube responder tal questionamento e sentiu lágrimas invadirem os olhos. Desviou o olhar para os próprios pés e sentiu-se vulnerável perante a alguém que aparentava conhecer cada uma das rachaduras em seu coração. E diferentemente das outras vezes, a sensação de fraqueza perante a outro alguém não lhe soou como uma humilhação, mas sim o seu próprio reconhecimento de como estava se destruindo aos poucos. Fungou quando as lágrimas quentes escorreram por seu rosto gélido e quando seu queixo foi delicadamente erguido para que pudesse observar novamente os olhos verdes, seu coração disparou com tanta intensidade que o fez sentir-se tonto.

\- Não permitirei que tu continues a viver esta vida regada a infelicidade. Há muitas coisas além da tristeza e desesperança, Frank, e tu mereces como qualquer outro a fazer algo que lhe dê a certeza de que tua vida não é apenas desperdício de tempo. Tu podes fazer a diferença... – O rosto do outro se aproximou apenas para transmitir força e seus olhos brilharam com tanta intensidade que Frank sentiu-se contagiado pela força daquelas palavras. – E tu irás mostrar a ti mesmo que é merecedor de algo além da dor.

\- Como... – A voz de Frank soou rouca pela falta de uso e ele tremulou, encolhendo-se contra a parede pelo frio. Algumas lágrimas continuavam a escorrer por seu rosto, porém ele observava os olhos do outro como se todas as respostas para os questionamentos que fazia sobre si mesmo estivessem ali. – Como é que tu sabes quem sou?

\- Isto não importa agora. – Respondeu o outro com um ligeiro sorriso bondoso e balançando a cabeça de forma negativa algumas vezes, tornou a se pronunciar. – É bom saber que tu consegues falar. Precisarei conversar contigo para que algumas coisas tomem rumos diferentes a partir de agora.

\- O que...? – Questionou o menor sem entender ao certo o que ele queria dizer e a dúvida estava expressa nitidamente em seu rosto inocente.

\- Primeiro: tu precisas voltar a freqüentar o colégio. – Respondeu o outro categoricamente. E mesmo que aparentasse seriedade, sua voz possuía um ar gentil e acolhedor. – Tu não encontrarás o conforto que necessita em bar mal cheiroso rodeado por promessas ilusórias. – Houve uma pausa em que Frank demonstrou uma dor quase palpável quando tal assunto foi citado e o maior franziu a testa, sem entender o que poderia ter causado tal reação. – O que te afliges lá, Frank?

\- Eu não posso voltar. – Frank sibilou baixinho ao fungar novamente, havia encolhido-se tanto que aparentava ser ainda menor do que já era. Seus olhos tornaram a observar o chão e as lágrimas embaçaram sua visão já comprometida. Algo dentro de si agradecia a bebida, pois a mesma lhe dava coragem para falar certas coisas que não diria se estivesse sóbrio. – Os Followill fazem de tudo para que minha vida seja um inferno lá e eu não quero... Eu não quero—

\- [i]Sh[/i]. – O mais alto o interrompeu com gentileza e Frank silenciou-se prontamente. – Não quero que tu te preocupes com isso, resolverei isto. Tu não podes permitir que duas pessoas interfiram no teu direito de ser respeitado, Frank. E se tu não tens força, pelo menos por enquanto, para fazer impedi-los eu o farei. E lhe buscarei todos os dias em tua casa, se for necessário, para que você volte a freqüentar as aulas que lhe darão suporte para ser alguém em sua vida. Espero que este ponto esteja bem claro entre nós.

Frank sentiu-se tão reconfortado com aquelas palavras que em um gesto impensado curvou-se para frente e os braços envolveram o corpo do outro em um abraçado desajeitado. Nunca havia feito aquilo antes, porém não conseguiria por em palavras o quanto estava agradecido por aquelas palavras e as atitudes que o outro estava tendo consigo. Ele havia o defendido quando estava prestes a ser humilhado e agora estava lhe oferecendo um suporte que nunca ninguém antes havia lhe oferecido. Sem pedir absolutamente nada em troca. Via bondade em seus lindos olhos verdes e mesmo que fosse um desconhecido, toda a sensação de segurança que lhe transmitia o fazia acreditar que podia, sim, ter uma esperança para sua vida miserável.

[Benny Goodman – Memories of You]

Houve uma pequena pausa em que Frank fechou os olhos e sentiu as gotas de chuva martelando novamente contra seu corpo, porém o tórax do desconhecido pressionado contra a lateral de seu rosto transmitia o calor que seu corpo necessitava. Inicialmente o toque foi tímido, mas Frank sentiu necessidade de prolongá-lo apenas para suprir sua incessante necessidade de saber como era ter aquele tipo de contato. Sempre vira as pessoas abraçando umas as outras e os sorrisos que davam logo após o contato, mas nunca tinha tido vontade e nem mesmo a oportunidade de compartilhar um momento tão gracioso quanto aquele com outro alguém. Sempre se questionava qual seria o sentimento que poderia motivá-lo a ter uma demonstração de afeto como aquela e ao contrário do que tinha imaginado não havia nada de mecânico ou forçado. Fora completamente natural inclinar-se para frente e rodeá-lo contra seus braços, permitindo-se inebriar com a combinação da quentura da pele desconhecida sob o tecido fino da camisa branca molhada. E agradecia tantas vezes o Absinto para deixá-lo imune a sua abominação a toques físicos que se esquecia de respirar. Pois sabia que se estivesse sóbrio não teria tido coragem para ter acesso à sensação maravilhosa de pela primeira vez ser alguém normal que compartilhava abraços com outra pessoa.

Seus olhos esverdeados se fecharam lentamente e o barulho do coração do outro bombeando sangue para o restante do corpo em conjunto com os pingos de chuva atingindo o asfalto soou como uma bela música em seus ouvidos. E com surpresa, Frank prendeu a respiração quando o abraço foi correspondido de forma um tanto quanto receosa, porém não menos significativa. As mãos de dedos esguios espalmaram-se em suas costas e movimentaram-se incertas por sua extensão em um carinho singelo. O pequeno sentiu-se tão acolhido que poderia passar o restante de seus dias ali embaixo da chuva e com o vento fazendo-o tremular, porque o contato quente daquele corpo contra o seu supria toda e qualquer necessidade vital de seu corpo. Como havia conseguido viver tanto tempo sem aquele tipo de sensação? Compreendia agora que as luzes brilhantes que a bebida lhe proporcionava não passavam de meros grãos de areia no deserto se comparadas à quietude de braços o rodeando de forma tão protetora. E talvez fosse este um dos motivos de sua infelicidade. Ao se abster de contato humano a solidão lhe aparentava ser maciça como aço, porém tendo aquela espécie de contato puro a vida lhe demonstrava ser muito mais suportável apesar de toda a dor.

\- Frank... – Chamou-lhe o outro com a voz melodiosa soando como um mero sussurro e o contato foi quebrado lentamente assim que ele se afastou. As mãos escorregaram de suas costas para os braços e os olhos verdes continuavam brilhando incandescentes entre a escuridão. [i]Como eles conseguiam brilham tanto?[/i] – Vamos, te levarei para casa. Tu podes me dar às instruções para que eu lhe acompanhe?

Frank assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior ainda mais rosado do que o normal pelo frio ao notar o quão tremulo o outro se encontrava. Suas mãos se posicionaram prontamente contra a jaqueta que o cobria para devolvê-la, porém as mesmas foram gentilmente impedidas de se mover. Os dois trocaram um ligeiro olhar e havia um sorriso quase imperceptível curvando os lábios finos para o lado. E aquele gesto indicava que o outro não estava se importando de Frank ficar com a jaqueta e que o frio era insignificante apesar de seu corpo dizer o contrário. O pequeno piscou os olhos lentamente, encantado pela forma lisonjeira com que era tratado, e suas bochechas esquentaram; indicando sua falta de jeito em ser tratado com tanta atenção.

\- Eu tentarei recordar sem me confundir. – Respondeu Frank após alguns minutos silenciosos. Sua testa estava franzida para a rua mal iluminada e combinada com a vertigem, proveniente de cada passo tremulante que dava, embaralhava sua mente. Indicou com o braço que deveriam seguir em frente e virar na próxima esquina e observou com o canto dos olhos o outro assentir calmamente. Pensou em agradecê-lo, porém quando iria pronunciar-se novamente um questionamento muito importante o acometeu. – Qual é teu nome?

\- Gerard. – Ele lhe respondeu e Frank reconheceu seu meio sorriso com o canto dos lábios, chegando à conclusão que aquele deveria ser sua particularidade mais marcante além dos olhos expressivos. – Gerard Way.

\- Way. – Frank repetiu com uma expressão confusa por aquele sobrenome lhe soar deveras familiar. Porém a desordem conflitante que se encontrava sua mente lhe impediu que chegasse a uma conclusão plausível. – Eu conheço algum Way? – Questionou a si mesmo em voz alta bobamente, observando o chão esburacado da esquina como se o mesmo pudesse respondê-lo.

Gerard não lhe respondeu em palavras, porém liberou uma risada baixa pela reação ingênua do outro enquanto balançava a cabeça em forma negativa. Os dois continuaram a caminhar pela rua solitária e escorregadia, porém o silêncio instalou-se confortavelmente pelo restante do caminho. Após longos minutos, e algumas confusões no trajeto por Frank não ter a mínima idéia de onde estava pelo estado confuso em que se encontrava pelo álcool, finalmente haviam chegado à frente da casa dos Iero. E o mais velho notou que aquele bairro explicitamente abrigava famílias de classe média da sociedade inglesa. As casas eram lindamente decoradas, diferentemente de sua realidade entre os cortiços, e cada uma daquelas janelas fechadas escondia aposentos confortáveis e acolhedores. Com um suspiro, amparou Frank até a porta de mogno escuro e certificou-se de que ele conseguiria ficar de pé sozinho ao se afastar alguns passos para se despedir.

\- Que tu estejas pronto as seis. Virei buscar-te. – Pronunciou-se o mais baixo que conseguiu para não acordar nenhum familiar do rapaz, olhando-o com seriedade assim que a porta se abriu e ele o olhou nos olhos. – Tu irás para o colégio de qualquer forma ao amanhecer. E se tu não estiveres aqui, serei obrigado a ter uma prosa séria com tua mãe.

\- A forma com que tu falas lembra tanto a um professor. – Comentou Frank com um sorriso bem humorado no rosto, como se tal afirmação soasse irreal aos seus próprios ouvidos, e adentrou em seguida pela porta aos tropeços.

O rapaz assistiu Gerard lhe dar outro meio sorriso misterioso e afastar-se em direção a chuva. Permaneceu algum tempo ali parado na soleira da porta para observá-lo caminhar solitário com as mãos nos bolsos da calça social escura e lentamente fechou a porta, pela primeira vez não se preocupando de que estava em um local que lhe fazia tanto mal. Havia um sorriso em seus lábios avermelhados e em sua alegria bêbada, Frank andou o mais rápido que conseguiu em direção as escadas; causando alguns barulhos estridentes por esbarrar em alguns vasos que caíram ao chão com os encontrões. Após uma batalha e tanto com os degraus, finalmente a porta de seu quarto tornou-se visível e adentrando no recinto o rapaz não se preocupou em se secar. Apoiou as costas contra a porta fechada e permitiu-se escorregar em direção ao chão, abraçando o próprio corpo aquecido pela jaqueta do desconhecido dono dos olhos mais incríveis que já havia visto.

Seus olhos se fecharam e permitindo-se dominar por seu estado atípico de paz em conjunto com a vertigem, Frank caiu lentamente no sono. Desejando que se aquele homem fosse uma visão projetada de seus sonhos que permanecesse sonhando para sempre.


	6. Capitulo V

[Paganini – Minuetto Scherzo (Allegretto)]

No princípio daquela gloriosa manhã, o céu clareava de forma gradativa conforme os raios de Sol lutavam bravamente para ultrapassarem a massa escura de nuvens. A tempestade do dia anterior havia deixado resquícios de sua devastação pelas ruas estreitas e as poças d’água aglomeravam-se em cada esquina, evidenciando que fazia pouquíssimo tempo que o aguaceiro havia parado de castigar a pequena cidade inglesa. As árvores eram o exemplo mais explícito desta devastação e as folhas esverdeadas encontravam-se distribuídas desordenadamente sobre o asfalto esburacado. Porém, aquele cenário estava prestes a ter uma mudança drástica. Como era característico do Outono inglês, após um grande período de altos e baixos em relação à temperatura, os próximos dias que se seguiriam seriam presenteados com a presença graciosa do Sol e sua luminosidade acolhedora.

Aos poucos as silhuetas das casas foram se tornando cada vez mais visíveis e uma das janelas de vidro, que havia sido esquecida aberta por um rapaz adormecido desconfortavelmente encostado contra uma porta, oferecia livre acesso aos raios de Sol que inundavam belamente o quarto silencioso. As sombras dos objetos contra o chão causavam um interessante contraste de cores e a brisa suave tremulava de forma graciosa o lençol desarrumado que pendia para fora da cama vazia. E, após alguns minutos, a luminosidade levemente amarelada havia dominado completamente o recinto e despertado o rapaz solitário de seu sono sem imagens. Sua testa franziu-se em um nítido incomodo com a claridade e os olhos esverdeados demoraram a permanecerem abertos devido à sonolência. E o rosto bonito inclinado para frente, o queixo apoiado contra o tórax, contorceu-se em uma careta de dor quando Frank se moveu da posição incomoda a qual se encontrava.

Seus ossos dos joelhos estralaram quando o rapaz finalmente ficou de pé e movendo a cabeça circularmente em uma tentativa de amenizar a dor que o acometia, alguns grunhidos roucos escaparam de sua garganta seca. A roupa úmida e grudada ao corpo lhe transmitia a sensação de que sua pele estava pegajosa e dirigindo-se ao banheiro, Frank despiu-se para adentrar na banheira que aparentava estar deveras tentadora para alguns momentos de relaxamento. Os músculos de suas costas amorenadas flexionaram-se quando ele sentou-se contra a mesma e a água proveniente do chuveiro escorrendo por seu corpo amenizou ligeiramente a dor muscular. E em um gesto automático o rapaz ensaboou a pele calmamente, observando a camada de espuma esbranquiçada e cheirosa que o cobria.

Algumas lembranças da noite passada lhe invadiram a mente e Frank se sentiu surpreso ao perceber que não eram imagens de sua embriaguês inconseqüente onde se entregava ao primeiro estranho que lhe cortejava. Lembrava-se de estar na chuva, e isso explicava as roupas úmidas, porém havia outro alguém consigo e este não era Brian ou Steve. Havia algo extremamente familiar naquele rosto pálido e forçando-se a tentar recordar detalhes mais significativos, o rapaz fechou os olhos com uma expressão concentrada. Um solavanco em seu estômago o fez morder o lábio quando a escuridão reproduziu vividamente sensação de plenitude que o engolfou quando braços o rodearam para corresponder [i]seu[/i] abraço completamente espontâneo e uma voz melodiosa chamando-se pelo nome de uma maneira encantadora chegou aos seus ouvidos. [i]Desde quando sentia vontade de abraçar as pessoas?[/i] Os olhos tornaram a se abrir, agora ligeiramente arregalados em surpresa, e a espuma escorregando sob a água lhe passou despercebida por sua atenção estar completamente voltada a saber ainda mais sobre os acontecimentos de outrora. [i]Teria imaginado tudo aquilo?[/i]

Fechando o registro e erguendo-se cuidadosamente da banheira para se secar contra a toalha próxima, Frank amaldiçoou-se por recordar-se melhor apenas de [i]sensações[/i] e não [i]imagens[/i]. Pela primeira vez estava interessado em saber quem era o desconhecido que havia lhe causado tantas sensações atípicas e o estado embaralhado de sua mente na noite anterior o impedia de interligar os fatos de forma satisfatória. Inquieto, o menor secou o rosto contra a toalha e quando seus olhos se depararam com o tom esverdeado do tecido da mesma um choque elétrico o acometeu. [i]Verde. Olhos verdes[/i]. Uma de suas mãos guiou-se para os lábios rosados, cobrindo-os em uma explicita reação incrédula a aquela afirmação e observando o chão do banheiro lá estava uma jaqueta completamente desconhecida. A jaqueta [i]dele[/i]. Do mesmo homem que havia visto parado em um dos corredores da Instituição e que havia, de alguma forma estranha, penetrado sua barreira emocional apenas com um mísero olhar. Mas [i]como[/i] ele havia o encontrado?

Com a lembrança dos olhos, as conversas que tinham tido inundaram sua mente e completaram as lacunas que faltavam. Sentiu medo da grande aproximação que lembrava ter sentido em relação ao outro e enquanto vestia sua roupa íntima, Frank se questionou como poderia ter deixado um desconhecido ter acesso as suas emoções tão facilmente. [i]Maldito Absinto[/i]. Estava claro que o álcool, além de sanar sua dor emocional em relação a toques, também o desinibia em relação a conversar sobre seus próprios sentimentos. Porque não faria isso, em hipótese alguma, em sã consciência. Não queria a aproximação de ninguém e esperava que o outro estivesse mentindo no momento em que havia lhe dito que iria buscá-lo para levá-lo a instituição. [i]O que ele tinha a ver com isso afinal de contas?[/i] O homem deveria ser como todos os outros e estava sendo gentil apenas para conseguir alguma coisa em troca apesar de seus olhos demonstrarem completamente o contrário. Era apenas mais um ser humano maldoso que iria machucá-lo e a única explicação plausível era de que a bebida deveria ter produzido em si todo aquele encantamento.

Frank não percebeu, pois estava imerso em pensamentos confusos, porém suas pernas o faziam andar em círculos para extravasar o conflito interno que o acometia. Ao mesmo tempo em que admitia ter gostado de sentir todas aquelas sensações maravilhosas, não conseguia acreditar que alguém estivesse fazendo tudo àquilo por livre e espontânea vontade. E para reafirmar a si mesmo que estava certo sobre o outro, Frank se aproximou da janela e debruçou-se contra o batente para observar a rua. Seus olhos acusadores vasculharam a mesma, certos de que não encontrariam ninguém, porém seu coração falhou várias batidas quando encontraram a alguns metros de distância da esquina um homem encostado displicentemente contra uma das árvores. Este fumava seu cigarro de forma tranqüila e a brisa ondulava os cabelos negros graciosamente contra seu rosto.  
[i]Lá estava ele, o incrível dono dos olhos verdes[/i].

Em um gesto completamente infantil e inocente, o rapaz abaixou-se para não ser visto e tampou novamente a boca com os olhos arregalados. Seu coração martelava com tanta força contra o tórax que podia ouvi-lo nitidamente contra os ouvidos. Os dedos tremulavam, evidenciando seu nervosismo, porém dentre todas as dúvidas sobressaia-se um sentimento completamente novo: a ansiedade. Seu cérebro ordenava-lhe para trancar-se em seu quarto e ignorá-lo ali fora, contudo seu coração demonstrava-se ansioso para sentir novamente as sensações acolhedoras que o acometiam na presença do outro. [i]O que deveria fazer?[/i] Desceria as escadarias em direção a um completo estranho que havia lhe feito promessas ou permanecer em sua bolha para sempre? Iria se machucar, obviamente. Mas por que diabos estava tão tentado em ir encontrá-lo?

[i]O que é que estava acontecendo com seu coração impenetrável?[/i]

[Frederic Chopin – Ballade for piano No.4 in F minor]

Repreendendo-se mentalmente por todos aqueles sentimentos conflitantes e atípicos dentro de si, o rapaz afastou-se da janela com cuidado para não ser visto pelo outro e endireitou a postura com um longo suspiro. Seus olhos esverdeados focaram-se contra o batente da janela de forma acusadora, como se o mesmo fosse o culpado de sua reação exagerada a presença de um completo estranho, e após longos minutos silenciosos em que sua mente discutiu fervorosamente com seu coração Frank encaminhou-se em direção ao armário. O [i]blazer[/i] azul cobalto encontrava-se solitário dentre as extensas variações de roupas escuras e concluindo que sua sanidade havia o abandonado definitivamente, o menor retirou-o do cabide para vesti-lo sobre seu corpo exposto. E conforme abotoava a calça social do conjunto de seu uniforme, concluiu que não tinha a menor idéia de como aquele homem poderia ajudá-lo a entrar na Instituição novamente após as ameaças que havia recebido. Porém se não convencesse a si mesmo de que aquele interesse do outro em ajudá-lo era uma farsa, seu coração continuaria insistindo em fazê-lo se lembrar daqueles olhos verdes tão expressivos.

[i]Qual seria a melhor saída?[/i] Questionou-se ao posicionar-se em frente aos resquícios que haviam sobrado do espelho. Enquanto arrumava os fios castanhos escuros para trás, em um topete que lembrava nitidamente o de [i]Elvis Presley[/i], Frank decidiu que a melhor saída seria realmente ir ao encontro do desconhecido para provar a si mesmo que todo aquele encantamento era apenas fruto de sua imaginação perturbada em conjunto com o Absinto. Seria mais uma decepção para seu coração, porém era melhor não permanecer se iludindo em relação ao outro. Pois não queria criar falsas expectativas sobre alguém que havia visto apenas duas vezes e que apesar de sua notória gentileza, poderia lhe causar mal como qualquer um. Era mais seguro permanecer distante de qualquer aproximação emocional significativa e apesar de sua existência ser ainda mais difícil pela solidão, tinha consciência de que seria melhor assim.

O pequeno fechou os olhos para amenizar a ansiedade que sentia e após alguns segundos abriu a porta para ir em direção as escadarias. A casa permanecia silenciosa e Frank agradeceu por ser tão cedo, pois assim não encontraria o padrasto e muito menos a mãe. Após ultrapassar a entrada para ter acesso ao jardim e a rua, seu estômago revirou-se desconfortavelmente e o rapaz mordeu o lábio inferior com força ao olhar para os próprios sapatos enquanto caminhava em direção a esquina. Por mais que estivesse decidido a afastar o outro o mais rápido possível de si, era quase impossível não sentir-se atraído por aquela figura tão bela e receptiva a cada passo que dava em sua direção; mantendo, como de costume, uma grande distância para seu conforto emocional.

\- O Sol radiante desta manhã indica que teremos um dia glorioso, não acha, senhor Iero? – Sua voz melodiosa cortou o silêncio de forma graciosa e Frank arriscou erguer o olhar por alguns segundos, tendo tempo apenas para visualizá-lo observando o céu com os belos olhos verdes brilhando como de costume.

Suas mãos tremularam levemente pelo desconcerto de não saber ao certo como agir ou o que responder e em um gesto rápido para ocultar tal reação, o menor cruzou os braços firmemente contra o peito. Tentou expressar o máximo de seriedade que conseguiu em seu rosto bonito de maxilar marcado, porém quando o olhar dirigiu-se para si tudo o que conseguiu formular em sua mente confusa era o quanto desejava ser invisível para não sentir o poder que aqueles olhos tinham de deixá-lo completamente exposto. Pela primeira vez estava falhando miseravelmente em controlar suas reações. E o pior de tudo naquela maldita situação não era sua falta de jeito, mas a [i]ausência[/i] do familiar mal estar ocasionado pela presença de outra pessoa. Não conseguia sentir vibrações ruins vindas dele e havia muito mais [i]curiosidade[/i] do que medo em relação a figura do outro. [i]O que havia de tão diferente naquele homem?[/i]

Arriscando-se mais uma vez para observá-lo, Frank levantou o olhar e o viu tragando profundamente o restante de seu cigarro de palha antes de descartá-lo ao chão. Havia uma expressão tranqüila em seu rosto e os cabelos negros, cumpridos apenas na parte frontal, causavam um belo contraste contra sua pele pálida. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso ao efetuar um gesto para que iniciassem uma caminhada em direção a Instituição e Frank demorou um pouco para acompanhá-lo, mantendo uma distância ainda maior entre seus corpos.

\- Perdoe-me pelo gesto grosseiro de fumar em tua presença, porém o vicio é mais forte do que a etiqueta. – Mais uma vez ele se pronunciou e desta vez havia um tom bem humorado em sua voz, como se ele não estivesse se importando do visível estado introspectivo que o menor se encontrava mesmo com suas tentativas frustradas de iniciar uma conversa para conhecê-lo melhor. – E queria advertir-lhe, senhor Iero, para que não apareças na janela se não queres ser visto.

Uma expressão de completa surpresa contorceu o rosto de Frank e ele arregalou os olhos em direção ao outro, chocado pelo mesmo tê-lo visto. Pensou em parar de caminhar e voltar para casa, tamanha era sua vergonha, porém guiou a mão até o rosto por alguns segundos para tentar controlar a respiração que havia se acelerado. O problema maior não era ter apenas se escondido após de aparecer contra a janela, mas [i]como[/i] estava vestido ao fazê-lo. É claro que o homem não havia mencionado tal fato, nem muito menos havia resquícios de malícia em seu olhar, contudo sentia-se como uma criança descoberta prestes a cometer uma travessura. Suas bochechas assumiram um gracioso tom rosado e a testa franziu-se em uma tentativa de retornar a sua costumeira inexpressividade, porém tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi uma expressão mimada.

\- O que tu queres comigo? – Finalmente se pronunciou, soando um tanto quanto agressivo, mas ao perceber tal gesto mordeu o lábio inferior e observou o outro pelo canto os olhos de forma apreensiva. – Quero dizer, tu sabes quem sou e que não quero falar contigo. Por que insistes em me acompanhar?

Houve uma pausa silenciosa em que o mais velho demonstrou estar pensativo por alguns instantes; como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras certas para responder tal questionamento. Não havia um resquício sequer de aborrecimento em sua expressão, mesmo com a ligeira afronta do outro, e seu costumeiro sorriso tornou a povoar os lábios finos. As mãos encaixaram-se com displicência contra os bolsos frontais da calça de sarja escura que vestia e com o gesto uma das alças de seu suspensório escorregou por um dos ombros largos, porém Gerard não demonstrou se importar e virou o rosto em direção a Frank para observá-lo profundamente. Ele tinha plena consciência de que aquela aproximação não seria tão rápida quanto gostaria, mas era paciente e não desistiria até ganhar um mísero olhar de confiança do outro.

\- Eu sou um irremediável boêmio, Frank. Consigo apalpar no ar minha liberdade e descrever em palavras a beleza de cada pequena detalhe que nos rodeia. Consigo [i]ver[/i] os sentimentos cravados em cada nota musical e morrerei no dia exato em que minha alma desacreditar de todos os meus ideais. Meu corpo pode estar embaixo da terra amanhã ou daqui há dez anos, quem sabe? Contudo, minha alma permanecerá viva porque o brilho de tais elementos continuará a alimentá-la em busca de um bem maior. – Seu sorriso se alargou, como se tocar naquele assunto fosse deveras gratificante para si, e os olhos verdes emanavam uma beleza tão única que Frank sentiu-se completamente inebriado pela paixão que escorria por aquelas palavras. – E quando eu lhe vi pela a primeira vez, só enxerguei teu corpo. Tua alma aparentava ter se perdido em algum lugar e eu senti que era meu dever encontrá-la. Não como uma obrigação, mas porque vi em teus olhos alguém tem sede de [i]vida[/i] e não sabe onde encontrar tua fonte.

[Paganini – Rondo à La Clochette]

Frank descruzou os braços lentamente e seus olhos mantiveram-se abertos, não piscando por alguns segundos. Em sua mente, as palavras de Gerard se reproduziam continuamente como se a cada vez que as analisasse encontrasse um sentido ainda mais belo para tal explicação. E estava tão surpreso, pois não esperava uma resposta tão profunda para seu questionamento, que em meio a sua muda admiração concluiu que dentre todas as pessoas que já tinha visto nenhuma delas havia emanado tamanha grandiosidade. Na maioria das vezes a escuridão lhe acolhia como uma velha amiga e a visão completamente pessimista em relação à sociedade mantinha-o seguro sobre suas percepções em relação aos outros. Porém, Gerard aparentava ser alguém totalmente diferente de qualquer estereótipo que sua mente pudesse encaixá-lo.

Os olhos verdes aparentavam estar mais claros que o normal já que os raios de Sol incidiam sobre o mesmo conforme caminhavam e os lábios finos estavam curvados em um sorriso quase divertido, dando-lhe uma aparência ainda mais jovem e, Frank engoliu em seco ao admitir para si mesmo, deveras [i]atraente[/i]. Era incrível como ele conseguia aparentar displicência em qualquer momento e apesar de toda sua expressividade, era quase impossível saber ao certo o que diabos se passava naquela mente tão misteriosa. Talvez fosse este o maior receio de Frank: não conseguir [i]decifrá-lo[/i]. Normalmente, o rapaz conseguia compreender o que os outros possivelmente poderiam estar sentindo pelo olhar e apesar de não notar maldade nos de Gerard, não conseguia compreender ao certo o que ele poderia estar pensando ou porque agia daquela maneira. Ele era imprevisível, mas tão encantador que poderia ser considerada uma blasfêmia não querer saber mais profundamente sobre seu ser tão fascinante. Poderia estar sendo inocente por sentir-se acometido por uma forte curiosidade em relação ao outro por meras palavras, mas pela primeira vez quis saber onde que toda aquela situação atípica e irreal poderia levá-lo.

O silêncio instalou-se durante o restante do caminho e Frank reparou como as pessoas demonstravam-se muito mais alegres em dias de Sol. As vizinhas aparentavam ter se esquecido de que deveriam fofocar sobre a vida alheia e conversavam sobre o que fariam durante o dia, assim como alguns homens distribuíam “bom dias” enquanto retiravam seus chapéus respeitosamente para as damas. A aura cinza que normalmente cobria a cidade aparentava ter desaparecido, porém o jovem não se demonstrava convencido por toda aquela onda de felicidade conforme os dois se aproximavam dos portões de ferro da entrada da instituição. Havia alguns alunos despedindo-se dos pais antes de caminharem em direção aos jardins e a cada passo que dava, Frank sentia-se cada vez mais apreensivo e tentado a dar meia volta. Não queria encontrar nenhum dos garotos que tinham o ameaçado, muito menos os Followill. Contudo, era quase impossível que tal milagre pudesse acontecer. E de repente, o rapaz sentiu-se um completo idiota por ter aceitado a proposta de voltar à instituição; seus passos diminuindo gradualmente até que o mesmo parasse.

\- Tu não precisas sentir medo. – A voz, agora séria, de Gerard voltou a se pronunciar e fez com que o coração de Frank desse alguns saltos pela proximidade que o mesmo se encontrava. O mais velho observou o rapaz dando alguns passos para distanciá-los, porém não demonstrou aborrecimento pelo ato. – Eu prometi que te acompanharia e costumo cumprir minhas promessas. Nenhum deles poderá tocar em ti em minha presença.

Frank permaneceu silencioso, observando fixamente os portões de ferro, e seus dentes esgueiraram-se para fora para mordiscar o lábio inferior naturalmente rosado; o ato evidenciando sua apreensão. Apesar de aquelas palavras lhe transmitirem confiança, ainda não entendia como o outro poderia ajudá-lo. Nenhum daqueles garotos respeitava as normas do colégio, então por que acatariam as ordens de um completo desconhecido? Na verdade, se o outro lhe protegesse só daria mais um motivo para que eles o humilhassem, pois alegariam que era tão fraco que necessitava de alguém para protegê-lo. E tal afirmação era inegavelmente verdadeira, porém sendo proferida com maldade por outras pessoas seria deveras doloroso.

\- Quero que tu se esqueças disto. – Pronunciou-se com a voz baixa e rouca, desviando o olhar para os próprios pés ao sentir-se completamente incapacitado de enfrentar mais uma cena de humilhação. – Eu irei embora. Agradeço por tua preocupação, por mais estranha que ela me soe, porém não vejo como tu poderás me ajudar nesta situação.

Gerard entreabriu os lábios para respondê-lo prontamente, contudo os sons agudos de risadinhas femininas fizeram com que os dois virassem o rosto para identificar de onde os mesmos vinham. Havia um grupo de garotas extremamente próximo de onde estavam e a maior parte de seus olhares estavam direcionados a Gerard enquanto elas cochichavam entre si. Uma delas foi nitidamente empurrada para frente pelas amigas e enquanto ela se aproximava do mais velho, aprumando a postura, seus lábios carnudos se curvaram em um estonteante sorriso; as bochechas levemente coradas lhe dando um ar inocente e angelical.

\- Bom dia, professor Way. – Disse com a voz graciosa. E observando de canto as amigas que lhe acompanhavam com sorrisos idênticos, ela colocou a mecha aloirada de seu cabelo macio atrás da orelha. – Estamos muito ansiosas para a próxima aula de música.

[i]Professor[/i]. Professor Way. [i]Way[/i], o mesmo sobrenome do diretor do colégio. Por isso que a primeira vez que tinha o visto havia sido no corredor da instituição. Ele era o novo professor de música e poderia assegurá-lo de que ninguém poderia tocá-lo, porque tinha [i]autoridade[/i]. E todos os fatos começavam a fazer muito mais sentido agora interligados, por mais atônito que estivesse. [i]Como é que não havia percebido isso antes?[/i] Frank não soube ao certo qual expressão povoava seu rosto no momento, pois seu estado era de completo choque. E o rapaz estava dividido entre sair correndo para desaparecer dali ou ficar paralisado no mesmo lugar repreendendo-se por sua desgraça. Havia o [i]abraçado[/i] quando estava completamente alcoolizado, questionado-o e referido-se a sua pessoa por [i]tu[/i]. E aquela situação era tão vergonhosa que lhe fez encolher os próprios ombros conforme observava o chão em busca de que o mesmo lhe engolisse completamente. Suas mãos tremulas vagaram até o rosto bonito para ocultá-lo e respirando profundamente para acalmar-se, em vão, Frank apenas ouviu os sons que o rodeavam desejando que tudo aquilo não passasse de uma grande brincadeira.

\- Agradeço o interesse das senhoritas. – A voz séria de Gerard invadiu seus ouvidos e encolhendo-se ainda mais, Frank sentiu-o se aproximar ligeiramente de si. – Tenham um bom dia. – Disse por fim e o rapaz percebeu que aquele tom de voz forçadamente educado nunca havia sido usado consigo; estava evidente que o outro não queria prolongar aquela prosa. – E senhor Iero, acompanhe-me, por favor.

Frank pensou seriamente em correr, porém retirou as mãos do rosto para cabisbaixo acompanhar o professor a alguns metros de distância do grande grupo de alunos que adentravam na instituição. Quando o outro parou de andar, o rapaz fez o mesmo e tremulo apressou-se a se pronunciar; demonstrando a forma envergonhada a qual se encontrava.

\- Desculpe-me, senhor. Eu não sabia que tu eras professor. – Disse Frank apressado e sentiu um solavanco no estômago por novamente ter se referido ao outro por [i]tu[/i], ainda não acreditando que tal homem pudesse realmente ser um professor. Desesperando-se, o mais novo sentiu-se tremular mais fortemente e não ousou olhar nos olhos verdes por medo de finalmente vê-los expressando raiva ou aborrecimento. – Quero dizer, não sabia que vossa senhoria era um professor. Queira desculpar-me por tamanha negligência—

\- Pare, Frank. – Sussurrou Gerard para que ninguém próximo ouvisse que estava tratando um aluno pelo primeiro nome. – Quero que tu olhes em meus olhos. Por favor.

O menor fechou as mãos em punhos por alguns segundos e preso em uma batalha intensa de emoções conflitantes ele ergueu o rosto lentamente para poder encarar o outro nos olhos; acatando seu pedido. Lá estava os olhos verdes, límpidos como sempre. Não havia raiva e muito menos repreensão como esperava encontrar, mas sim uma preocupação quase palpável. O rosto pálido estava sério, porém em seu olhar era nítido que a sua receptividade em relação a si permanecia a mesma. E mais uma vez ele aparentava estar escolhendo as palavras certas, mas havia algo diferente em seu modo de se referir ao assunto; como se fossem cúmplices de algo. Após um longo momento silencioso, ele posicionou as mãos nos bolsos de forma displicente e suspirou profundamente antes de se pronunciar.

\- Não precisa retratar-te. Sou sim teu professor, mas a partir do momento em que nós dois cruzarmos aquele portão. Enquanto estivermos aqui, sou uma pessoa qualquer assim como tu ou outro estranho nesta rua. E quero advertir-lhe de que não sou como meu irmão, então que tu não demonstres tanta apreensão em corrigir o [i]tu[/i] para [i]senhor[/i]. – Gerard parou por alguns segundos de falar e virou o rosto para o lado, levando a mão em direção a boca para tossir algumas vezes. Fez uma expressão um tanto quanto divertida pelo ato e continuou, mesmo que ainda existisse seriedade em sua fala. – Perdoe-me, mas é que cada gota daquela chuva resolveu retirar-me um pouco de minha saúde. Em todo caso, Frank, quero que tu não te preocupes com este fato. E senhor apenas lá dentro, aqui fora é deveras inoportuno.

[Johann Sebastian Bach – Cello Suíte No.1]

Frank piscou os olhos lentamente, expressando descrença sobre a veracidade das palavras proferidas pelo outro. Desde quando um professor, posição de extrema autoridade naquela época, trataria um de seus alunos fora da Instituição com tanta naturalidade? Claro que estava explícito o respeito que o mais velho demonstrava consigo, porém um comportamento atípico como aquele era deveras intrigante. Principalmente porque o homem em questão era irmão do diretor que sempre se demonstrava austero apesar de ter uma ligeira clemência consigo. E era realmente difícil compreender que alguém com tal posicionamento importante quisesse ampará-lo não só dentro da Instituição, mas [i]fora[/i] dela também. Estava tão acostumado em observar as pessoas tendo atitudes egoístas em relação aos sentimentos umas das outras que acreditar que alguém estava tendo uma atitude bondosa por vontade própria era deveras difícil.

Os olhos esverdeados estreitaram-se levemente, como se quisessem desvendar o que havia por trás daquela mente tão misteriosa, e ao vasculhar a estonteante imensidão verde encontraram muito mais questionamentos do que respostas. Era tão assustador encontrar alguém que não conseguia compreender apenas com um olhar, porém intrigava-o de tal maneira que Frank sentia-se cada vez mais tentado em desvendá-lo para saber o porquê de tal aura tão incandescente. [i]Seria possível um ser humano emanar tanta grandiosidade?[/i] Talvez todo aquele encantamento pudesse ser fruto de sua imaginação desesperada, assim como a ausência de maldade naqueles olhos, contudo o medo aparentava estar sendo superado pela curiosidade. Queria seguir em frente, encontrar as respostas mesmo se fossem negativas e saber o que havia por trás daquela expressão displicente tão convidativa a observações. E apesar de tudo lhe soar demasiadamente contraditório em relação àquele homem, de alguma forma estranha ele lhe transmitia um conforto que nem mesmo a bebida havia lhe oferecido.

\- Vamos. – Disse ainda com certos resquícios de desconfiança em sua expressão. O rosto bonito estava sério, pois sua testa estava ligeiramente franzida, e em seguida ele cruzou os braços em um gesto que indicava certo incomodo em acompanhar o outro. – Não quero atrasar-me.

Frank virou o rosto para frente quando percebeu o sorriso do outro aumentar por sua resposta e respirando de forma profunda concluiu que deveria estar louco em acreditar que um completo estranho poderia ampará-lo de alguma forma caso fosse humilhado. Porém, atravessou a rua ao seu lado enquanto mantinha uma grande distância entre seus corpos. A multidão de alunos que se aglomerava contra o portão aparentava ter aumentado, mas com alguns esforços o rapaz conseguiu ultrapassar a passagem para o jardim da Instituição sem toques físicos indesejados. E ao olhar com o canto de olho para o homem, aguardando alguma diferença drástica em sua expressão, foi com ainda mais desconfiança que percebeu que ele ainda aparentava a mesma displicência e tranqüilidade de outrora. Quão atípico era um professor com aquela postura? [i]Será que as garotas que haviam o chamado de professor estavam mancomunadas[red]*[/red] com ele para fazê-lo de bobo?[/i] [[red]*[/red]mancomunar significa que alguém combinou, participou ou ajustou alguma situação com outra pessoa.]

Após alguns minutos tal questionamento foi descartado, pois vários alunos apressados que os ultrapassavam em direção ao [i]Hall[/i] cumprimentavam o outro referindo-se a ele como professor Way de forma respeitosa. E Frank não conseguiu se convencer de que seria plausível um homem manipular meia dúzia de alunos apenas para enganar alguém. Mordiscando o lábio inferior de forma pensativa, ainda mais intrigado com o comportamento do outro, o rapaz permaneceu silencioso durante o percurso até sua sala de aula. Porém todos seus devaneios sumiram de sua mente quando a alguns passos de distância os Followill entraram em seu campo de visão. A sensação térmica de seu corpo abaixou como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado contra si e seus passos foram diminuindo até estagnar. Não queria que eles o vissem e muito menos sentir o desprezo que aqueles olhos azuis demonstravam quando o encaravam, mas se simplesmente fosse embora chamaria a atenção deles para si. O medo novamente demonstrou-se mais forte, fazendo-o desesperar-se internamente, enquanto seu rosto abaixava-se para que pudesse encarar os próprios pés.

\- Não. – A voz de Gerard se pronunciou séria e Frank notou que o mais velho havia se posicionado em sua frente para poder visualizá-lo melhor. Não ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos, mas pode sentir as vibrações intensas que o corpo do outro emanava conforme ele falava. – Erga teu rosto, senhor Iero. O senhor está terminantemente proibido de se amedrontar por aqueles dois indivíduos. Continue teu caminho e ignore tuas presenças, se algum deles ousar falar teu nome saiba que quem responderá serei eu. Vamos.

Frank permaneceu alguns segundos parado e ergueu os olhos apenas para poder observar as costas do professor em sua frente conforme ele caminhava. Sentiu receio em segui-lo, porém sabia que a melhor escolha seria acompanhá-lo então caminhou o mais rápido que conseguiu para alcançá-lo. Seu coração aparentava estar com sérias inclinações a desprender-se de seu peito e sair pela boca, mas o rapaz tentou expressar o máximo de seriedade em sua expressão conforme passava ao lado dos Followill. Tudo aparentava estar ocorrendo da melhor forma possível, quando a voz cortante chegou a seus ouvidos.

\- Mas veja só, meu irmão! Estou alucinando ou a presença ilustre do senhor Iero se faz presente neste corredor? – A voz irônica e melodiosa de Caleb pronunciou-se e Frank não conseguiu conter o ímpeto de curvar os ombros para frente em uma vã tentativa de se esconder.

\- Sim. O Senhor Iero realmente deu o ar de sua graça. – Respondeu Jared com visível deleite em mais uma sessão de humilhação ao outro. O tom de sua voz aumentou para que Frank pudesse ouvi-lo, mesmo estando um pouco distante. – Antes que tu desapareças de novo, Iero, quero elogiar a bela atitude de teu pai. Eu mesmo me enforcaria se depois dos traumas de guerra me deparasse com este filho frouxo. Foi uma bela atitude, de fato. Congratulações!

[Frederic Chopin – Etude for piano No.22 in B minor, Op. 25]

Frank perdeu todo e qualquer controle que havia adquirido sobre as próprias emoções quando aquelas palavras penetraram em seus ouvidos e o atingiram como facas afiadas rasgando sua pele. Abruptamente suas pernas pararam de se movimentar e o coração que há segundos atrás demonstrava aflito cessou suas batidas lentamente, demonstrando que algo funcional como bombear sangue para o restante do corpo estava sendo uma tarefa deveras cansativa. Sua respiração demonstrou-se ruidosa e os olhos esverdeados se fecharam com tanta força que chegava a ser dolorosa a forma com que a pálpebra móvel se pressionava contra a inferior. E como descrever tamanha [i]dor[/i]? A mesma estava expressa em seu rosto bonito contorcido, como se há segundos atrás alguém tivesse lhe desferido um soco, e cada partícula de seu ser demonstrava-se subjugada perante a tristeza que ela lhe causava. E era agoniante. Pois não havia formas de findar toda aquela dor. Como retirar algo daquele tipo de si mesmo se o ser humano ainda não havia inventado algum instrumento que lhe arrancasse todos os sentimentos?

Em um gesto desesperado a mão do menor estendeu-se com rapidez e agarrou com firmeza o pulso do homem que estava ao seu lado. Esperava que o mesmo estivesse distante, a alguns passos mais a frente, porém agradeceu por ele sempre se demonstrar tão próximo mesmo contra sua vontade. A dor que a pele quente exerceu contra sua palma sequer poderia ser equiparada com a que as palavras haviam lhe causado e de certa forma aquele gesto indicava o quanto precisava que fosse verdade o que o mais velho havia lhe dito mais cedo. Não estava se importando se a sua mão estava formigando cada vez mais pelo contato, pois a única coisa que desejava era que aquela ilusão de lindos olhos verdes não fosse embora. Não teria forças para responder a ofensa, muito menos para continuar a caminhar como estava tentando fazer, então precisava de alguma luz; de alguma espécie estranha de amparo. E segurá-lo era como um atestado de que estava aceitando sua ajuda mesmo que a aproximação lhe causasse dor. Tinha consciência de que era errado aquele contato simples em um professor, porém aquele era o momento certo para descobrir se todas as suas desconfianças tinham fundamento ou não.

Houve uma curta pausa onde as lágrimas contidas pelo rapaz deslizaram teimosamente pelo canto de seus olhos até as bochecha e em seguida a voz ressoante de Gerard com um tom visivelmente contido de raiva foi ouvida. E um alívio, que Frank nunca havia sentido antes, o preencheu desde as pontas dos dedos até o coração ferido.

\- Quem merece receber congratulações aqui, caros Followill, são os senhores por tamanha demonstração de pobreza de espírito. Os dois, neste momento, estão servindo de exemplo a [i]não[/i] ser seguido por nenhum dos alunos desta Instituição. Agradeço-os por tais palavras medíocres para que quem as ouviu não as repita por ter um exemplo claro do quão digno de pena são as pessoas que se julgam superiores apenas por serem influentes perante a sociedade. – Os burburinhos cessaram imediatamente após tais palavras e um silêncio palpável povoou o corredor antes que o professor continuasse. – Saiba que além deste exemplo, serão punidos severamente por tal comportamento desprezível e orem para uma santidade qualquer ter clemência de teu pai, pois se este for processado por injúria a memória de um nobre oficial inglês creio que a palavra [i]prisão[/i] não soará bem junto ao sobrenome influente que vossa família tem. Vão imediatamente a diretoria e tenham demasiado cuidado nas palavras que usarão a partir de agora ou nenhum colégio neste país aceitará a presença dos senhores. Compreenderam o que eu disse ou precisarei repetir mais alto?

Frank arfou como se todo o ar acumulado em seus pulmões saísse de uma vez e os olhos esverdeados se abriram lentamente enquanto a mão pressionada contra o pulso de Gerard se soltou como se um choque elétrico tivesse lhe atingido. Mal podia acreditar no que havia ouvido e ao manter os olhos arregalados observou a expressão ameaçadora e séria que o mais velho observava os Followill enquanto eles andavam rapidamente entre os alunos em direção a diretoria. As bochechas pálidas estavam levemente coradas e a testa franzida expressando sua irritação; tal demonstração encantando Frank completamente. Em anos aquela atitude havia sido a que mais expressava respeito aos seus sentimentos e a palavra obrigada demonstrava-se escassa perto do sentimento de gratidão que sentia no momento.

Os olhos verdes miraram os seus profundamente e aquele olhar não precisou ser acompanhado de palavras para que o menor compreendesse de que deveriam continuar a caminhar. Meio tremulo o acompanhou até a porta de sua sala e indeciso do que deveria fazer, observou o mais velho abrir a porta para que ele entrasse. Mesmo que a expressão do outro estivesse tão diferente das outras vezes, Frank não conseguiu deixar de achá-lo ainda mais admirável.

\- Conversaremos sobre isso depois. – O professor disse categoricamente e ao despedir-se de Frank lhe fez um gesto curto com a cabeça para indicar que o veria mais tarde. – Não falte a mais uma aula de música, senhor Iero, ou ficará atrasado em relação ao restante da turma. Tenha uma boa aula.

Frank observou a porta sendo fechada e enquanto caminhava cabisbaixo em direção a carteira do fundo, ignorando os olhares dos outros alunos em sua direção, chegou à conclusão que não poderia estar mais ansioso para que as horas passassem rápido para poder vê-lo outra vez.

Mas o que significava seu coração batendo tão acelerado? E por que não conseguia explicar aquela sensação aconchegante de quentura que acometia a palma da mão que havia o tocado?

Milhares de questionamentos sem respostas inundaram a mente do menor e enquanto observava o quadro vazio imerso em pensamentos, ele não percebeu que aquele havia sido o primeiro passo para que seu mundo preto e branco finalmente ganhasse alguma cor.

**x-x**

[Johann S. Bach – Adágio]

Gerard caminhou apressadamente pelo corredor apinhado de alunos que seguiam em direção as suas salas para as primeiras aulas do dia. Após responder alguns cumprimentos respeitosos com um aceno rápido de cabeça, o homem parou em frente à sala do diretor e observou pela pequena janela dois garotos com expressões aterrorizadas enquanto conversavam com uma terceira pessoa que os observava compenetrada por cima de seus óculos de aro redondo posicionados na ponta de seu nariz fino e protuberante. Após um suspiro audível sua mão posicionou-se contra a maçaneta dourada e fria, porém demorou alguns minutos para que ele adentrasse na sala. Naquela pequena pausa, Gerard tentou retomar o controle de suas próprias emoções. Era um professor e não deveria se descontrolar mesmo em situações extremas, pois havia sido treinado para manter a calma em qualquer circunstância. Contudo, aquietar toda a raiva contida que ainda pulsava por seu corpo estava demonstrando ser uma tarefa demasiadamente árdua até mesmo para seus longos anos de experiência.

Os nós de seus dedos esguios se tornavam cada vez mais brancos pela forma com que apertava o metal para tentar extravasar a própria frustração e após um novo suspiro, finalmente a porta foi aberta. A conversa cessou imediatamente e os olhares se fixaram em sua figura esbelta que aparentava uma seriedade atípica para seu costumeiro ar jovial. Os olhos verdes evitaram encarar os alunos, para que sua raiva não se tornasse ainda mais forte, e fixaram-se na expressão dura que o diretor ostentava. E naquele olhar Gerard soube que o irmão havia desaprovado sua atitude em relação aos garotos, pois os mesmos vinham de uma família influente que disseminava a boa fama da Instituição para a alta sociedade. Porém, estava explicito que o mais velho não se arrependia da atitude que tinha tido e muito menos das palavras que havia utilizado. E além de não concordar com tal comportamento hostil e humilhante vindo dos Followill em relação a um aluno, tal ofensa também havia o atingido profundamente já que o professor compreendia muito bem como era perder um pai para a guerra. Portanto preferia manter seus princípios ao invés de ser um hipócrita negligente que se curvava perante as ameaças de uma sociedade elitista sem propósito.

\- Senhor Way, estávamos mesmo o aguardando. – Pronunciou-se Michael ao apoiar os cotovelos sobre a mesa abarrotada de papéis enquanto suas mãos se juntavam para que os dedos se entrelaçassem. – Explique-me, por obséquio, o que é que os jovens Followill estão fazendo em minha sala neste momento. Tudo o que consegui compreender é que o senhor os ameaçou perante uma multidão de alunos em alto e bom som.

\- Acho que é de teu conhecimento, senhor, que os Followill apreciam intimidar aos outros, pois crêem que são superiores pelo sobrenome influente que possuem. Contudo, para a grande infelicidade destes jovens, tal atitude prepotente não surte o efeito esperado em minha pessoa. – Gerard respondeu com um ligeiro sorriso debochado enquanto cruzava os braços contra o peito; as mangas arregaçadas de sua camisa branca exerceram certa pressão contra seus braços pelo gesto, mas ele não se importou. – Não permitirei que qualquer aluno desta Instituição seja humilhado por estes senhores e o que disse em tom de ameaça foi a mais pura verdade. Mas, caso os dois não saibam deste fato, irei questioná-lo, senhor, para que lhes tire esta dúvida: a corte inglesa se tornou misericordiosa com injúrias proferidas em relação aos oficiais do exercito ou permanece severa em relação às punições?

\- Permanece severa, senhor Way. – Michael estreitou os olhos em direção ao mais velho e pressionou as mãos juntas, sua expressão modificando-se para uma irritadiça. Estava explicito o quão insatisfeito ele estava com a situação, porém a calma forçada que mantinha devia-se ao fato de que não iria desautorizar um professor em frente a algum aluno mesmo que não concordasse com sua atitude. – Mas qual é a relação deste questionamento com o assunto em questão?

\- Irei explicar, senhor. – Gerard aumentou o sorriso debochado e finalmente direcionou o olhar faiscante em direção aos alunos que aparentavam raiva contida apesar de suas expressões amedrontadas. – O senhor Jared, em um mútuo acordo com o senhor Caleb, disse ao senhor Iero que concordava com a atitude do pai do mesmo ao se matar enforcado, alegando que este preferia morrer a ter um filho “frouxo”. Tal posicionamento indica que o senhor Jared concordou com a morte de um oficial inglês, o que é considerado traição pelo parlamento deste país.

O mais velho assistiu a expressão irritadiça do irmão se dissipando perante a gravidade do assunto e conforme ele descruzava os dedos para espalmar as mãos contra a mesa, Gerard concluiu que desta vez os Followill não sairiam impunes. O diretor trocou um penetrante olhar com os alunos e balançou a cabeça negativamente algumas vezes antes de quebrar o silêncio pesado que povoava a sala.

\- Quero acreditar que os senhores não tinham conhecimento da gravidade do que diziam ao preferir tal injúria. Contudo, falarei com o pai dos senhores para que esta atitude não se repita. Como o senhor Way disse, tal posicionamento é considerado traição perante o parlamento inglês e creio eu que uma família influente como a dos senhores não quer sofrer graves punições por uma leviana discussão entre alunos. – O diretor levantou-se elegantemente de sua mesa e encaminhou-se até a porta para abri-la, indicando para que os dois se retirassem. – Façam o favor de dirigirem-se para suas respectivas aulas desta manhã e se tal comportamento se repetir, fiquem avisados de que serão expulsos permanentemente desta Instituição.

Gerard arqueou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto os alunos se retiravam em silêncio e aproveitando os assentos livres em frente à mesa do diretor encaminhou-se até um deles para se acomodar confortavelmente. Cruzou uma das pernas, de forma que o tornozelo ficasse pressionado sobre a coxa, e os olhos verdes acompanharam o irmão fechar a porta e sentar-se em sua frente com a expressão ainda mais séria. Sabia que mesmo que o outro demonstrasse concordar com sua atitude após narrar o que havia acontecido de fato, iria ser repreendido por nitidamente confrontar umas das famílias que mais fazia contribuições financeiras para a Instituição. E apesar de ser cansativa mais uma longa discussão com o irmão que lhe tratava com indiferença, considerava uma ótima distração para os próprios sentimentos conturbados. Pois assim seus pensamentos poderiam se focar em outra coisa que não fosse o gesto significativo do fascinante garoto cabisbaixo segurando-lhe pelo pulso.

Com a fúlgida lembrança, Gerard desviou o olhar para o local que havia sido tocado pelo outro e questionou-se sobre o porquê de aquele toque tão corriqueiro ter significado tanto. Desde a primeira vez que havia visto aquele garoto tinha notado a tristeza quase corpórea que escorria de seus profundos olhos cor de mel. Porém, após os últimos contatos que haviam tido fora possível criar uma impressão melhor sobre o nítido sentimento de autodestruição que aquele jovem cultivava contra si mesmo. E seu pobre conhecimento prévio que consistia em saber que ele possuía problemas familiares, ampliou-se completamente quando presenciou a desesperada tentativa dele se esquecer dos sentimentos que o afligiam ao se afogar em doses de Absinto. E a gravidade da situação era palpável ao observá-lo indo todas as noites em um bar mal cheiroso, contudo era atípico aqueles fatos tão corriqueiros em sua realidade o afetarem tanto.

Morava em cortiço há mais de quinze anos, convivia com os mais variados tipos de problemas em relação aos seus alunos e todos os dias observava pela janela garotos estonteantes se perdendo entre os becos e entregando-se a estranhos em busca de algo que preenchesse o vazio que sentiam em relação à própria vida. Porém, daquela vez era quase um pecado ver alguém tocar aquele rapaz de forma tão mundana e assisti-lo destruindo a própria vida lhe soava tão errado quanto não permitir que as notas musicais lhe dominassem enquanto tocava. E o impulso de tirá-lo daquele lugar para fazê-lo ver que existia algo bom no universo, apesar de tanta neblina, havia sido muito mais forte que sua natural indiferença adquirida com o tempo.

Pensando seriamente sobre o assunto, Gerard concluiu que uma das explicações plausíveis para tamanha preocupação era a identificação que sentia com a dor de perder alguém importante sob uma mesma circunstância. Porém, sabia que existia algo além disso. Havia a fascinação de desvendar os pensamentos que inundavam aquele ser silencioso, assim como a vontade de demonstrar que o outro era capaz de enfrentar aquele mundo sozinho como ele mesmo havia feito há muitos anos atrás. E a perspectiva do outro em relação às situações lhe soava tão encantadora que mal conseguia parar de observá-lo quando estavam juntos. Era como se com pouca idade, aquele rapaz pudesse lhe oferecer uma visão completamente diferente sobre sentimentos e percepções. Cada vez que o via, mais questionamentos o acometiam pela rara profundidade dos sentimentos escondidos dentro daquele garoto de baixa estatura e de beleza encantadora. E poucos seres humanos valorizavam mais o interior do que o exterior, talvez fosse este o motivo para tamanho interesse. Porém, o mais intrigante sobre toda essa situação não era suas reações atípicas em relação a um jovem tão impressionante, mas qual seria o diferencial tão marcante que havia conseguido tocar sua alma.

\- Senhor Way, está me ouvindo? – A voz irritadiça de Michael retirou Gerard de seus devaneios e ele ergueu o olhar para fitar o irmão com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – O senhor não ouviu uma palavra do que lhe disse, não é mesmo? – Ele bufou, exasperado, e uma de suas mãos guiou-se até o rosto para que pudesse massagear as têmporas. – Como estava dizendo anteriormente, quero que o senhor tenha demasiado cuidado em lidar não só com os Followill, mas com qualquer aluno desta Instituição. Se formos prejudicados por alguma atitude desmedida do senhor, saiba que não medirei esforços para que nenhuma outra Instituição o aceite para que lecione novamente.

\- Isto é uma ameaça, caro irmão? – Gerard retrucou com as sobrancelhas ainda mais arqueadas e o ar debochado em sua expressão contrastava com o sorriso divertido que povoava seus lábios finos.

\- E quero tratar com o senhor sobre outro assunto deveras importante. – Michael ignorou o questionamento do irmão e sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais severa; os olhos esverdeados estreitos como se tentassem penetrar na alma do outro enquanto falava. – Sei que lhe pedi auxilio em relação ao senhor Iero, porém não esqueça que esta relação é unicamente de professor e aluno.

\- Não te preocupes com isto. – Rosnou Gerard ao se levantar em um gesto rápido, aparentando ter ficado seriamente ofendido com a insinuação do irmão. Os olhos verdes faiscaram enquanto ele caminhou em direção a porta e antes de sair o mais velho trocou um fulminante olhar com o diretor. – Sei muito bem minhas funções, senhor. E não me aproveito de jovens que necessitam de ajuda, como o senhor graciosamente insinuou. Porém, ao contrário de ti, me importo com fatos muito mais importantes do que dinheiro e influência. E não quero ampará-lo por obrigação, mas sim por querer causar algum sentimento bom em alguém que tem a mesma que dor que já senti e que tu finges não ter sentido. Fiques tranqüilo, pois minha relação com o senhor Iero dentro desta Instituição é sim puramente de professor e aluno, mas se ele precisar de minha pessoa fora destes muros irei ajudá-lo queira seja de vosso agrado ou não. Passar bem.

[Frederic Chopin – Prelude for piano no. 13 in F]

O baque seco da porta se fechando ecoou pelo corredor silencioso e por alguns segundos Gerard permaneceu parado, cogitando a possibilidade de adentrar novamente no recinto para dizer ao [i]ilustríssimo[/i] diretor de que deixaria o cargo. Pois não era a primeira vez em que se encontrava com o irmão, seja para discutir fatos corriqueiros ou não, e o incômodo e a desaprovação do mesmo em relação a sua postura levemente liberal para a época se tornavam explícitos. E tinha consciência de que aqueles olhares deviam-se ao fato de que homens de trinta e quatro anos não se vestiam de forma tão simples ou muito menos dedicavam a maior parte do tempo em algo [i]libertino[/i] como a música, porém era ali onde encontrava seu coração. Os anos poderiam ter se passado em um piscar de olhos e seu organismo estava naturalmente envelhecendo, mas sentia como se sua alma estivesse ainda mais jovem do que em seus longínquos anos dourados quando tinha apenas dezoito anos. E recusava-se ir contra os próprios princípios, ignorando sua essência, para se tornar bem visto dentre os homens engomados forçadamente sérios.

Assumia que tinha uma espécie de síndrome de [i]Peter Pan[/i] ao recusar-se a fazer parte de uma sociedade tão estereotipada para continuar a viver do próprio jeito, porém se apagasse traços tão marcantes quanto esses em sua personalidade seria apenas [i]mais um[/i]. E desde pequeno Gerard nutria o excêntrico desejo de [i]contrariar[/i]; ser visto mesmo dentre uma multidão. Era de sua personalidade marcante destacar-se entre as pessoas por seus ideais tão absurdos para a época que considerava os boêmios um movimento social que envolvia pervertidos e desocupados, mas que na realidade eram pessoas que priorizavam os [i]sentimentos[/i]; amor, liberdade, beleza e a verdade. Ao escolher a música o homem tinha plena consciência de que seria mal visto, contudo, a opinião dos outros nunca lhe importara muito; pelo contrário. Talvez seu gênio forte apreciasse debochar dos olhares reprovadores e das expressões tão sérias, pois era divertido saber que enquanto todos eles perdiam o [i]precioso[/i] tempo focado em fazer dinheiro, lá estava ele degustando cada nota musical e as estrofes de um melodioso poema.

Não havia um mísero resquício de arrependimento na forma com que havia escolhido viver. Mas com o passar do tempo seu desejo de fazer algo grandioso se tornou muito mais intenso do que a liberdade de tocar em bares mal cheirosos em busca de alguns sorrisos suspirantes e olhares de admiração. Queria [i]mais[/i]. E a idéia de transmitir seu conhecimento musical para outras pessoas lhe soou deveras maravilhosa. Pois além de manter seus ideais, estaria transmitindo seu talento a alguém que iria sentir a música da mesma forma com que sentia e desta maneira conseguiria desanuviar o cérebro de alguns jovens contaminados pelos paradigmas e traumas de uma guerra tão recente. Iria lhes mostrar o lado desconhecido da moeda e talvez assim o mundo não ficasse extinto de pensadores em potencial. Porém, tal escolha havia lhe trazido algumas responsabilidades apesar de sua grandiosidade. Pois a arte de ensinar era demasiadamente complexa, apesar de recompensadora, e infelizmente algumas de suas opiniões não poderiam ser expressas se quisesse continuar a exercer seu cargo. Principalmente convivendo com Michael todos os dias. Era irônico, e ao mesmo tempo melancólico, que o próprio irmão mais novo representasse tudo o que odiava na sociedade.

Após controlar a respiração entrecortada, Gerard afastou-se rapidamente da porta enquanto a razão voltava a dominar seu ser. Era até estúpido cogitar a possibilidade de desistir por causa do antigo desafeto com o irmão, mas não poderia negar que estava sendo uma tarefa cada vez mais árdua permanecer paciente perante as atitudes mesquinha do outro. E o mais contraditório daquela situação era que o mais novo havia o procurado para que amparasse o garoto Iero, porém a ligeira aproximação que tinha conseguido com o aluno aparentava incomodar, e muito, o diretor. É claro que Gerard havia percebido o preconceito embutido na afirmação de outrora, pois não era estúpido. Estava implícito que a preocupação do outro se devia ao fato de que sua opção sexual e a do garoto eram a mesma, o que dava margem para que Michael desconfiasse de qualquer contato. Mas era um professor, afinal de contas. Não estava naquela Instituição simplesmente para seduzir garotos facilmente impressionáveis, mas sim para disseminar seus talentos e transmiti-los a nova geração. Seu interesse no aluno era única e exclusivamente acadêmico.

A porta de sua sala estava aberta e Gerard adentrou no recinto rapidamente, encaminhando-se até a mesa para poder se encostar sobre a mesma. As mãos espalmaram-se sobre o tampo de madeira polida e observando as cadeiras solitárias, o homem permitiu que seus pensamentos continuassem divagando durante aqueles poucos minutos solitários que lhe restavam antes da aula ter o seu início. Um suspiro profundo escapou de sua garganta e com o gesto curvou-se para frente ao tossir algumas vezes; amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por ter ficado sob a chuva por tanto tempo mesmo que por uma boa causa. Seus olhos se fecharam por alguns momentos, tentando espantar o mal estar passageiro, e a cena que havia ocorrido no beco inundou sua mente sem pedir licença. Os olhos cor de mel, apesar da embriaguez, demonstravam-se tão límpidos e como poderia esquecer a forma surpresa com que havia reagido aos braços o rodeando em um singelo abraço? Mais um gesto tão corriqueiro para si, mas que havia lhe causado emoções tão distintas. Fora único. Nunca havia sentido tamanha pureza em outro alguém. E era só isso. [i]Fascinação[/i]. Como não ser fascinado por aquele garoto?

Uma de suas mãos guiou-se até o rosto e massageando as têmporas, os olhos verdes se abriram lentamente. Havia uma expressão confusa no rosto de Gerard e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente algumas vezes como se estivesse respondendo uma pergunta silenciosa e absurda. Suas pernas moveram-se para que ele se sentasse sobre uma das cadeiras e ele cruzou os braços ao inclinar a cabeça para trás para observar o teto; seu maxilar anguloso em conjunto com seu pescoço pálido ficando em evidência. Não poderia mentir para si mesmo dizendo que via Frank única e exclusivamente como um aluno, pois tinha dito ao garoto pela manhã que eram pessoas normais fora daqueles portões, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia vê-lo como um [i]igual[/i]. Ele emanava uma aura tão diferente das pessoas que havia conhecido que era difícil classificá-lo apesar de toda a melancolia. Havia algo [i]especial[/i] ali, por isso o interesse. Este era o motivo para que ele lhe despertasse tantas perguntas e o fizesse dar significados a mais para toques corriqueiros. Não sabia o que esperar, muito menos sobre o que ele pensava em seus momentos silenciosos e era impossível olhá-lo sem criar acordes para uma nova canção; Frank era uma bela sinfonia ambulante.

\- Desculpe, senhor, cheguei demasiadamente cedo. – Um sussurro rouco fez com que Gerard abaixasse o rosto rapidamente e seu olhar focou-se sobre a figura do pequeno garoto que povoava seus pensamentos há segundos atrás. Ele não o olhava diretamente, pois seus ombros estavam curvados para frente e o olhar fixo ao chão; aparentando a mesma fragilidade mostrada quando haviam se encontrado pela manhã. – Esperarei o horário no corredor, com licença.

\- Não. – Gerard respondeu suavemente e pigarreou ao se levantar para seguir em direção a sua própria mesa. Seu braço indiciou uma das cadeiras de forma gentil e o homem deu um ligeiro sorriso confiante para que o outro tentasse relaxar. – Por favor, senhor Iero, acomode-se. O horário é só um mero detalhe. E quero dizer que fico contente de que tenha vindo à aula, espero que o senhor aprecie o violino da mesma forma que eu sei que ele apreciará o senhor.

[Paganini – Capricho Nº 13] http://www.4shared.com/audio/M8Kjbgew/09_Capricho_N_13.html

Houve uma pausa silenciosa em que Gerard apenas observou o outro permanecer parado enquanto mirava os próprios pés. Aos olhos de qualquer outra pessoa aquela atitude seria interpretada como uma nítida indiferença ao que havia sido dito, porém o mais velho conseguia ver além das expressões faciais inexpressivas do aluno. E era nos pequenos detalhes que conseguia perceber pelo menos um terço do que se passava na mente daquele garoto tão introspectivo. Estava claro como água o fato de que Frank tinha uma enorme necessidade de fingir indiferença a tudo que o rodeava como um mecanismo de defesa para suas próprias emoções, porém se alguém o observasse com atenção encontraria os [i]sinais[/i] que evidenciavam a farsa. E saberia que [i]indiferença[/i] era o sentimento que praticamente não existia dentro dele. Por mais que seu rosto anguloso de maxilar bem marcado e beleza estonteante camuflasse sua fragilidade, seus olhos baixos e a linguagem corporal contida o denunciavam. Aquele silêncio não significava descaso, mas sim receio e Gerard notou que estava sendo difícil para o outro controlar a batalha emocional interna que o acometia.

O professor respirou profundamente e conteve o ímpeto de insistir para que ele ficasse enquanto desviou o olhar para as próprias mãos espalmadas sobre o tampo reluzente da mesa. Por mais que sua gentileza fosse um modo de se demonstrar acessível para o outro, compreendia que seria uma longa jornada até Frank se sentir confortável com sua presença. E a possibilidade de pressioná-lo em relação a suas decisões não era uma opção. Pois respeitava seu espaço pessoal e não o obrigaria a fazer algo que pudesse proporcionar mal estar, principalmente porque tinha conhecimento do quão profunda era a visão do rapaz sobre o mundo. Deveria acompanhá-lo com cautela e vagarosamente, observando suas reações e tentando compreender quais eram os motivos reais para tamanha melancolia. E aguardaria pacientemente novos sinais que indicassem que o outro estava sofrendo mudanças positivas relativas à sua aproximação com o intuito de ajudá-lo.

Acomodando-se em sua cadeira, Gerard entortou levemente a boca em um sinal pensativo. Evitava encarar o aluno, ainda imóvel, para não pressioná-lo e aproveitou o momento para chegar a algumas conclusões importantes. Naquela manhã fora impossível ignorar o voto de confiança que Frank havia depositado em si, o que indicava que de certa forma estava fazendo algum progresso, mas além da importância do gesto existia algo muito mais sério que o preocupava: seria verdade o que o mais novo dos Followill havia dito? A forma com que Frank tinha reagido à ofensa servira como um atestado de veracidade a frase, porém sabia que não poderia questioná-lo sobre o fato. Além de ser uma situação deveras delicada, o rapaz não era acessível a conversas relacionadas aos próprios sentimentos quando estava sóbrio então deveria encontrar uma forma de abordar sobre o assunto sem assustá-lo para que pudesse tentar ampará-lo antes que o mesmo tomasse outra atitude precipitada ou voltasse a recorrer ao Absinto.

Um leve rangido contra o chão foi ouvido e Gerard ergueu o rosto lentamente para fitar Frank sentando-se timidamente em uma das carteiras do fundo. O gesto fez com que um sorriso quase imperceptível adornasse seus lábios finos e momentaneamente os olhos verdes focaram-se nos cor de mel em um contato curto, porém significativo. Apesar de toda aquela distância imposta pelo rapaz, ele ter permanecido no recinto ao invés de isolar-se no corredor demonstrava que ser paciente estava surtindo efeitos satisfatórios e otimistas. E esquecendo-se do desentendimento que tivera com o irmão outrora, o mais velho reencostou-se em sua cadeira enquanto observava a forma com que o aluno aparentava estar deslocado. Apesar da dificuldade que o outro demonstrava em interagir com outras pessoas, o professor esperava que a aula de música o ajudasse a organizar os próprios sentimentos ao transmiti-los através dos instrumentos, podendo assim extravasar toda a dor que possuía dentro de si. Enxergava um incrível potencial naquele garoto e se esforçaria para fazê-lo ver o quão grande ele poderia ser se desse uma chance para si mesmo.

Após alguns minutos o restante dos alunos se acomodou em suas cadeiras respectivas e Gerard ignorou as risadinhas exageradas das garotas ao cumprimentá-lo. Com um aceno simpático de cabeça cumprimentou um a um, porém o professor descobriu ser uma tarefa difícil manter o foco, já que seus olhos insistiam em observar Frank cada vez mais desconfortável com a presença dos outros. Contudo, ao se levantar e dar início a aula, todos os seus pensamentos foram acometidos por sua maior paixão: a música.

\- Sejam bem vindos novamente, senhores e senhoritas, a mais uma aula de música erudita. – Sua voz melodiosa se pronunciou e foi com satisfação que o homem recebeu sorrisos empolgados de seus alunos conforme os mesmos abriam ansiosamente os estojos de seus violinos. – Hoje iremos por em prática os conceitos ensinados na aula passada e escolheremos um autor para que possamos adentrar, finalmente, no maravilhoso mundo de acordes e harmonias.

[Liszt - Sonho de Amor]

O professor endireitou-se para poder se aproximar da porta da sala e a fechou suavemente, observando de forma despreocupada os alunos que ainda povoavam o corredor enquanto seguiam em direção as próximas aulas. Ao retornar, encaminhou-se em direção ao armário para poder retirar o estojo de seu violino e postou o mesmo sobre a mesa, sorrindo para si pela forma com que seu coração demonstrava-se aquecido pelo contato intimo que possuía com o instrumento. Sentiu os olhares de seus alunos fixos em sua figura, observando cada movimento que fazia e a ansiedade explícita em seus semblantes jovens, mas Gerard não tinha pressa. Ao contrário dos outros professores que lecionavam naquela Instituição sua maior preocupação não era transmitir o maior número de informações possíveis no curto espaço de tempo em que duravam as aulas, mas sim fazê-los entender a importância do que aprenderiam e como os sentimentos estavam diretamente ligados ao desempenho que teriam ao tocar o instrumento. E o homem acreditava que sobrecarregá-los de explicações teóricas sem significado seria perda de tempo, pois o propósito real da música se perderia completamente. Naquela aula iriam [i]sentir[/i] e não decorar acordes para impressionar os pais.

\- Antes de darmos início a esta aula quero esclarecer um ponto imprescindível. – O professor voltou a falar enquanto arregaçava as mangas de sua camisa branca de botões até os cotovelos; os olhos verdes mirando um a um dos alunos de forma atenciosa. – Se os senhores crêem que irão tocar qualquer uma das sinfonias que escolheram em poucos meses estão terrivelmente enganados. Primeiramente é necessário conquistar o instrumento para que o mesmo torne-se teu aliado na busca incansável de atingir a perfeição. E após este período de autoconhecimento, os senhores deverão repetir o mesmo processo com as notas musicais para reproduzir fielmente tua sonoridade única. – Os alunos demonstraram-se um pouco menos empolgados com o que havia dito, porém Gerard sorriu ao se pronunciar novamente. – Não desistam se o tempo demonstrar-se ingrato a tuas vontades, pois a pressa é inimiga da perfeição. Agora, por favor, mostrem-me as sinfonias que escolheram.

Os olhos verdes fixaram-se na figura encolhida de Frank ao fundo enquanto o restante dos alunos recolhia alguns papeis dentre suas anotações de outras aulas ao acatarem seu pedido. O menor era o único que não havia se mexido, permanecendo com os braços cruzados e o rosto inclinado em direção ao chão. E sua falta de expressividade dava a falsa sensação de que sua face tinha sido esculpida em gesso, porém Gerard sabia que estar ali tão deslocado ao lado de outras pessoas estava sendo como uma tortura para o outro. Gostaria de fazê-lo entender que ali não corria perigo, mas tinha consciência de que naquele momento não existiam formas de poder fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Então em meio a sua preocupação o mais velho apegava-se ao fato de que com o [i]tempo[/i] o aluno criaria alguma confiança e a música lhe serviria como um apoio para extravasar suas conturbadas emoções.

Ao observar o próprio violino reluzente, Gerard arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao chegar a uma importante conclusão. Cada vez que olhava para a aquele garoto para tentar entendê-lo de alguma forma, uma das peças do quebra cabeça que havia se formado em sua mente parecia se encaixar. Era explicito o amor que sentia pela música, como as maravilhosas sonoridades das notas musicais faziam com que o mundo não lhe soasse tão sujo e cruel, e as palavras que havia acabado de utilizar com os alunos serviam perfeitamente para aquela situação. [i]Frank era como uma sinfonia de Chopin[/i]. E o fato de sempre relacioná-lo a música, podia ser a explicação para tamanho interesse em desvendá-lo. Estava claro agora que o método de aproximação para ajudá-lo a se desvencilhar dos traumas que possuía seria exatamente o mesmo de aprender a tocar um violino. E quando o [i]tempo[/i] conspirasse ao seu favor tinha absoluta certeza de que descobrira a mais bela partitura que seus olhos já tiveram a honra de ler.

\- Senhor, posso ser o primeiro? – Questionou um dos alunos de forma um tanto tímida e Gerard ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo, reconhecendo-o como sendo o garoto que havia tido uma participação importante na aula anterior.

\- Por favor, senhor Smith. Nos dê esta honra. Qual foi o autor que escolheste para nos apresentar? – O professor sorriu e posicionou-se em frente à mesa para poder se encostar contra mesma, ignorando os suspiros que as alunas deram quando com um gesto de cabeça afastou alguns fios que teimosamente insistiam em ocultar um de seus olhos.

\- Escolhi o Rossini, senhor. E a partitura da música. – O garoto respondeu um pouco temeroso pela reação do professor e se havia feito a escolha certa.

\- Devo admitir que estou extasiado com a escolha, senhor Smith. – Elogiou o professor ao fazer uma pequena mesura e sorriu mais abertamente para a sala conforme voltou a se pronunciar. – O nome completo do senhor Rossini é [i]Gioachino Antonio Rossini[/i] e este foi um grande compositor italiano que viveu de [i]1792[/i] a [i]1868[/i]. Também foi um autor de óperas cômicas, sendo uma delas a adaptação a história da [i]Cinderella[/i]. – Com a menção as garotas entreolharam-se demonstrando interesse e Gerard deu uma breve risada antes de continuar. – As músicas deste renomado autor são espontâneas e transmitem uma sensação de calor como um belo dia ensolarado. E o senhor, pode nos dizer seu nome e o autor por gentileza?

\- Meu nome é James Harper, senhor. – Respondeu alegremente o aluno que estava sentado próximo a David. Ele possuía grandes olhos azuis e seus cabelos escuros contrastavam com sua pele levemente rosada nas regiões das bochechas arredondadas. – Escolhi o [i]Vivaldi[/i] E o concerto, contudo o que mais me chamou a atenção foi a L’estate em Allegro.

\- Temos um apreciador aqui, caros senhores e ilustríssimas damas. – Comentou o professor com um sorriso satisfeito pelo conhecimento prévio do aluno e completou em seguida. – E la pronuncia del tuo italiano è meraviglioso!* – Os alunos demonstraram-se impressionados pela resposta na língua italiana e Gerard aumentou o sorriso assim que James lhe agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça demonstrando tê-lo entendido. – O senhor Antonio Lucio Vivaldi foi outro compositor italiano e tenho demasiado orgulho em admitir que nascemos na mesma cidade: Vienna. Viveu de 1678 a 1741 e seu apelido era de [i]il petre rosso[/i], porque era um notório sacerdote ruivo. O concerto o qual o senhor Harper se referiu é o famoso "As quatro estações" e a L’estate significa verão. E aproveitando a deixa, irei sem delongas explicar o significado de [i]allegro, adágio, presto e largo. Adágio é o andamento musical lento intermediário. Allegro o andamento leve, porém ligeiro. Presto o andamento rápido e largo, por fim, o andamento lento, porém grave. Normalmente as músicas irão ter estas nomenclaturas e os senhores saberão antes de ouvi-las o “ritmo” o qual elas pertencem.

\- A que eu escolhi, professor Way, está em allegro. – Uma das garotas se pronunciou timidamente e Gerard a observou de forma atenta. Ao contrário das outras alunas, esta aparentava ser mais reservada e respeitosa. Seu rosto arredondado em conjunto com os olhos esverdeados e os cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto lhe dava um ar delicado e gentil. E o professor fez um gesto para que ela continuasse ao lhe dar um pequeno sorriso encorajador. – É do Paganini, chama-se Rondo.

\- O senhor [i]Niccolò Paganini[/i] é indiscutivelmente o meu violinista favorito. Fico extremamente satisfeito que senhorita tenha o trazido para esta aula. A propósito, qual é o teu nome?

\- Jamia Nestor, senhor. – Respondeu a garota com um breve sorriso respeitoso pela forma gentil que o professor a tratava e as amigas demonstraram-se alvoroçadas pela a atenção que não haviam recebido, mas esta não parecia se importar com o fato. – O escolhi, pois meu pai não se cansa de repetir o quão prepotente [i]Paganini[/i] havia sido ao recusar-se a tocar [i]Haroldo[/i] alegando que seu solo era [i]fácil demais[/i].

\- Sim, foi realmente uma atitude prepotente. – Concordou Gerard ao dar uma breve risada divertida e seu olhar mudou o foco da aluna para Frank que havia o olhado por breves momentos, mas agora continuava a observar os próprios pés. Com um pigarro continuou, um pouco mais satisfeito pela aula estar interessando o menor. – Porém ele [i]podia[/i], de fato, tê-la recusado. Pois [i]Niccolò Paganini[/i] é um dos percussores para diversas técnicas de violino. Este também era italiano e viveu no período de [i]1782[/i] a [i]1840[/i] e apesar de teu talento indiscutível há rumores que tal talento devia-se a um pacto com o diabo. – Gerard divertiu-se com as expressões aterrorizadas das alunas e balançou a cabeça negativamente algumas vezes antes de se levantar para se aproximar. – Agora que os senhores e as senhoritas conhecem a fundo teus autores quero que escolham entre si qual será o escolhido e na próxima aula iremos conhecer tuas obras a fundo para praticá-la durante o ano letivo.

Houve uma pausa em que o mais velho apenas observou as expressões atentas em sua direção e fazendo um gesto com a mão convidou-os a se levantar. Estava satisfeito com os alunos, apesar de Frank mal ter se mexido, e vê-los tão interessados era extremamente gratificante. Esperava vê-los entediados nas explicações teóricas, contudo a classe se demonstrava receptiva e ansiosa por novos conhecimentos.

\- Agora que estão todos de pé quero que posicionem o violino da forma que expliquei na aula anterior. Caso tenham alguma dificuldade os ajudarei prontamente a posicioná-lo corretamente, porém tentem se lembrar de minhas dicas e os avaliarei no final da aula, certo? – Com o aceno positivo de todos o professor permaneceu sorrindo e encaminhou-se em direção a própria mesa, segurando o próprio violino antes de seguir em direção a Frank localizado sozinho no fundo da sala ainda sentado. – E, senhor Iero, não te preocupes que irei ensiná-lo agora. Queira se levantar, por favor.

[Benny Goodman – Sweet Lorraine]

O rapaz ergueu o rosto lentamente em direção ao de Gerard e seus olhos esverdeados demonstravam uma mistura de surpresa com receio. Os alunos ao redor não perceberam o curto período em que os dois permaneceram se olhando em uma conversa silenciosa, mas tal falta de atenção era completamente justificável. Pois nenhum dos presentes naquela sala, além deles, daria tamanha importância para um gesto tão natural como uma troca de olhar. Contudo, se um observador detalhista prestasse atenção nos significados implícitos daquele contato perceberia que os olhos esverdeados aparentavam estar hipnotizados pelos verdes que desvendavam sua alma como se tal gesto lhe fosse vital como o ar. E havia cumplicidade apesar do silêncio, como se todas as palavras não ditas se tornassem descartáveis próximas a grandiosidade daquele olhar que durou segundos, mas que para os dois se estendeu como uma lindíssima eternidade.

Gerard observou os lábios avermelhados de Frank se contrair conforme ele se levantava de forma receosa e lhe ofereceu um sorriso encorajador para que o rapaz se sentisse um pouco melhor. A cadeira arrastando-se contra o chão encerado causou um ruído levemente incomodo dentre as conversas baixas dos outros alunos, porém o professor permaneceu concentrado em transmitir pelo olhar que não aconteceria nada de ruim caso o aluno se envolvesse na aula. Pelo contrário, até seria uma ótima oportunidade de ele se esquecer de todos os problemas que o acometiam. O professor tinha consciência de que o maior problema de Frank era a falta de autoconfiança então no processo de ajudá-lo a se sentir melhor consigo mesmo deveria oferecer segurança para que ele aprendesse a dar os primeiros passos em direção a sua recuperação. E conseguiria transmiti-la através de demonstrações significativas com pequenos gestos, mantendo os longos olhares para aumentar a cumplicidade que aos poucos estavam construindo.

\- Muito bem, senhor Iero. – Disse Gerard mantendo o sorriso e estendeu o braço para que o violino que segurava fosse estendido em direção ao aluno. – Como o senhor não compareceu a aula passada e não tinha conhecimento de que seria necessário trazer teu próprio instrumento, lhe oferecerei o meu. Mas quero adverti-lo que este não é [i]apenas[/i] um instrumento qualquer, pois guarda a maioria de minhas cálidas lembranças de juventude.

Frank franziu a testa ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas e entreabriu os lábios conforme aceitou o instrumento que lhe era oferecido com cuidado. E Gerard posicionou as mãos contra os bolsos da calça de sarja enquanto observava a expressão compenetrada do aluno ao que este analisava a madeira escura polida e lustrosa. Principiantes não reparariam que aquele era um legitimo [i]Stradivarius[/i] e sequer saberiam de sua importância, porém o professor não estava preocupando-se com o [i]valor[/i] do instrumento ou se Frank o reconheceria. Sua intenção era de emprestar um objeto que lhe era de sua afeição para demonstrar o quanto se importava e esperava que o aluno o entendesse o gesto como um voto de confiança, se demonstrando mais engajado em sua aula.

\- Professor Way? – Chamou uma das alunas com uma voz choramingada e quando Gerard virou o rosto para a garota, a mesma demonstrava-se com sérias dificuldades em manter o braço estendido de forma correta. – O senhor pode ajudar-me?

\- Com licença, senhor Iero. – Gerard se pronunciou novamente e encaminhou-se para o grupo de garotas que se demonstrava cada vez mais alvoroçado com a sua proximidade. Ao respirar fundo de forma discreta, o professor deu um sorriso simpático para a aluna que havia lhe pedido amparo e reparou o quão grandes eram os olhos azuis que o fitavam. – Posso ajudá-la, senhorita...?  
\- Cuts. Eliza Cuts, professor Way. – Ela respondeu sedutoramente ao piscar os olhos de forma lenta e seus longos cílios lhe davam uma aparência de boneca. Mordiscando o canto dos lábios, a aluna sorriu e aproximou-se com sua baixa estatura do mais velho, demonstrando as pontas dos dedos marcadas e avermelhadas pelas cordas do violino. – Creio que devo ter posicionado meus dedos de forma errônea para que os mesmos se encontrem neste estado. – O timbre de sua voz modificou-se para um levemente choramingado e um suspiro profundo finalizou sua demonstração de nítido interesse no professor.

\- A senhorita deve estar pressionando demais a ponta dos dedos. Não é necessário [i]força[/i] para que o som saia corretamente, mas sim [i]jeito[/i]. – Respondeu Gerard o mais polidamente que conseguiu, sentindo-se desconfortável pelo olhar que a garota lhe dava. Estava óbvio que a mesma não estava interessada na parte teórica do porque os dedos encontravam-se avermelhados, porém o professor continuou, tentando demonstrar indiferença as investidas. – Utilize toda a delicadeza que possui, senhorita Cuts, que além de as cordas lhe agradecerem o bons tratos, a senhorita não se cansará tanto. Mas devo advertir-lhe que as marcas são extremamente corriqueiras no início deste estudo.

\- Senhor. – Pela primeira vez a voz de timbre rouco se pronunciou e os olhos verdes de Gerard mudaram o foco para Frank. O rosto do mesmo estava sério, apesar dos ombros encolhidos por toda a atenção da sala voltar-se para si, e através de seu olhar o professor percebeu certa irritação. – Eu... Eu não sei ao certo como posicioná-lo. – Continuou ao murmurar e o professor fez uma leve leitura labial para compreender o que ele havia dito.

\- Com licença, senhorita Cuts. – Pronunciou-se Gerard, um tanto aliviado por se afastar do grupo de garotas, e voltou a se posicionar ao lado de Frank notando o leve tom rosado que lhe acometia nas bochechas. Afastou o pensamento do quão adorável ele aparentava ser daquela forma irritadiça por não conseguir equilibrar o violino em um dos ombros e aproximou-se um pouco mais mesmo notando-o se encolher pela proximidade. – Permita-me ajudá-lo, senhor Iero.

O professor afastou-se apenas para posicionar-se atrás do aluno, mantendo uma distância considerada respeitosa, e reparou o quão menor o mesmo era se comparado a sua altura. Apesar de os ombros de Frank ser largos, a mania de o garoto deixá-los sempre curvados impedia que o instrumento fosse posicionado com perfeição. O que deveria ser corrigido primeiramente era a postura e em seguida o arquear leve do braço direito para que o arco pudesse ter mobilidade na execução da música.

\- Por favor, endireite as costas e os ombros, senhor Iero. – Gerard murmurou e por estar observando o posicionamento do aluno para endireitá-lo reparou que o mesmo estremeceu visivelmente após ouvi-lo. Pensou em afastar-se por saber que estava lhe causando mal estar, mas preferiu manter a proximidade para fazê-lo ver que o gesto era para ajudá-lo a posicionar o instrumento de forma correta e não para lhe causar algum mal. – É imprescindível que o senhor tenha postura para que o violino encaixe em seu ombro perfeitamente, lhe dando suporte para se preocupar apenas com os acordes e não com o fato de possivelmente derrubá-lo.

Gerard observou lentamente a postura de Frank endireitar-se e deu um sorriso satisfeito, mesmo que o aluno não pudesse vê-lo em sua expressão. O braço erguido em um ângulo de 95º graus demonstrava-se tremulo, porém a receptividade do outro ao seguir seu conselho lhe indicava que estavam tendo um ligeiro progresso. Com cuidado o professor guiou uma das mãos em direção a cintura do menor para segurá-lo suavemente, demonstrando que deveria ficar posicionado daquela forma, e com a mão livre tocou-lhe o braço tremulo para endireitá-lo apenas 5º, deixando-o na posição correta. Tudo ocorria perfeitamente, porém quando o mais velho iria se afastar, Frank virou-se bruscamente para empurrar o violino contra suas mãos. Gerard arregalou os olhos pela repentina mudança de posição do aluno e foi de forma preocupada que reparou a respiração do outro extremamente entrecortada enquanto seus olhos esverdeados estavam cheios de lágrimas.

O que havia feito de errado?

Sem nem ao menos proferir algum som ou alguma explicação, o garoto deu passos trôpegos em direção a porta e a abriu de forma rápida, saindo em direção ao corredor. Os alunos demonstraram-se surpresos pela atitude repentina do outro e mudaram o foco de seus olhares para Gerard que se mantinha na mesma posição ao segurar o violino em uma das mãos. Os olhos verdes demonstravam confusão pela atitude, porém com passos apressados o professor dirigiu-se até a própria mesa, postando o instrumento sobre a mesma antes de se pronunciar para os alunos silenciosos.

\- Quero que os senhores continuem o que estavam fazendo e ajudem uns aos outros, se for necessário. – Sua voz estava demonstrando tranqüilidade, como sempre, porém dentro de si reinava um conturbado questionário sobre o que deveria ter feito de errado. – Irei me ausentar por alguns minutos, porém voltarei para corrigir os posicionamentos e avaliá-los. E os senhores, assim como as senhoritas, estão proibidos de sair desta sala até que eu retorne.

O mais velho repetiu o trajeto feito pelo aluno ao sair pela porta, fechando-a atrás de si em seguida e deu passos rápidos ao avançar pelo corredor silencioso; a falta de som dando-lhe a falsa sensação de qualquer pessoa que aparecesse ali pudesse ouvir as batidas rápidas e ruidosas de seu próprio coração. Sabia que talvez fosse uma atitude equivocada ter ido atrás de um aluno em meio à aula, contudo se não o fizesse Frank não permitiria mais o contato que estavam construindo. Ao virar a esquerda em um dos corredores, desejando intensamente que o rapaz não estivesse tão longe, seus passos foram diminuindo de velocidade até parar. Sua respiração estava ruidosa, fazendo-o respirar pelos lábios entreabertos para conseguir enviar ar suficiente para os pulmões e seus olhos verdes focaram-se no final do corredor onde um garoto estava escolhido contra a parede; o rosto oculto entre as mãos extremamente tremulas. A cena fez com que seu peito se apertasse, como se tivesse sido atingido por um golpe, e ao tossir algumas vezes percebeu que o outro virou o rosto em sua direção ao perceber sua presença; o pânico estampado em sua expressão.

\- Senhor Iero... – Disse ao tentar controlar a própria respiração e levando uma das mãos para afastar alguns fios dos olhos, pensou no que poderia dizer para fazê-lo se sentir melhor; mesmo não sabendo o que havia feito. – Eu... Frank, eu não tive intenção em—

\- Não me toque. – Frank sibilou ao interrompê-lo de forma tremula e um soluço escapou de sua garganta conforme ele voltava a ocultar o rosto entre as mãos; lágrimas manchando o rosto bonito. A dor que aquele ser sentia era tão palpável que Gerard sentiu-se mal por saber que era seu causador. – Faça o que tenha que ser feito, mas não me toque.

[Artie Shaw & His Orchestra – Stardust]

O professor permaneceu estagnado ao chão e respirou profundamente, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos para poder colocar os pensamentos no lugar após aquela afirmação. A dor que Frank transmitia por seus doces olhos cor de mel era tamanha que o homem sentiu-se culpado por ajudá-lo a posicionar o instrumento tão próximo, mesmo não sabendo que poderia lhe causar tamanho desconforto. Havia tido a melhor das intenções com o gesto, porém após presenciar tal reação compreendia que o estado psicológico do aluno era muito mais frágil do que imaginava. E agora o fato de o mesmo entregar-se ao Absinto para envolver-se nas noites luxuriosas lhe fazia sentido, pois, talvez, aquela forma de fuga da realidade tivesse sido a melhor maneira para sanar sua dor mental. E agora que havia tido a demonstração do quão grande a mesma era, não conseguia julgá-lo por tal comportamento. Apesar de ainda considerar uma forma covarde de enfrentar uma realidade, o que poderia se esperar de um garoto tão frágil e desamparado? Aliás, agora que mais uma peça do quebra cabeça havia encaixado percebia o quanto Frank precisava de [i]cuidados[/i] e sua vontade de ajudá-lo tornou-se ainda mais forte, assim como o desejo de mostrar-lhe que nem tudo na vida se resumia a [i]dor[/i].

Quando seus olhos se abriram Gerard os fixou na expressão oculta de Frank pelas mãos. Ele ainda tremulava visivelmente e as lágrimas escorriam pela lateral de seu rosto bonito até encontrarem-se com o tecido azulado de seu [i]blazer[/i] do uniforme, fazendo o mais velho sentir uma vontade quase irrefreável de tomá-lo nos braços para secar suas lágrimas sofridas. E com um suspiro profundo o professor aproximou-se alguns passos, ainda mantendo uma grande distância entre os dois, demonstrando preocupação ao entortar levemente o lábio para os lados. Ao parar mais uma vez de andar agradeceu mentalmente por estarem sozinhos no corredor, pois o início daquela manhã já havia sido péssimo pelo encontro com os Followill e o que menos queria no momento era que Frank sofresse outra provocação porque isso pioraria demasiadamente o seu estado. Pensou em voltar para a sala, respeitando a dor que havia causado, mas a possibilidade de deixá-lo ali sozinho lhe soava terrível como um violino sem cordas. E com um nó na garganta e com pensamentos contraditórios o acometendo, Gerard disse a única coisa que tinha sentido em sua mente.

\- Me desculpe. – Sua voz não passou de um mero sussurro, porém Frank demonstrou ouvir ao fungar profundamente. O homem ergueu uma das mãos, mas incerto do que deveria fazer deixou-a cair novamente ao lado do corpo; sua expressão demonstrando uma mistura de confusão e arrependimento. – Quero que tu saibas que não quis tocar-te de forma desrespeitosa.

\- Não foi desrespeitosa. – Argumentou Frank com a voz ainda mais rouca do que o normal e seus olhos cor de mel haviam sido descobertos e miravam o chão. Estava explicito em seu rosto que uma fervorosa batalha interna dava ainda mais nós em seu coração, porém ele se esforçava para conversar com o outro. Uma lágrima teimosa voltou a escorregar lentamente por seu rosto antes de voltar a se pronunciar e ele a limpou com as costas da mão em um gesto rápido, ainda mais encolhido contra a parede. – Eu sei... Eu sei que não foi, percebo a diferença. – Dor o acometeu mais uma vez e curvando o tórax para frente, o rapaz abraçou-se como se tivesse sido atingido por um golpe invisível de suas próprias palavras. – O problema não és tu, nem a tua intenção, mas o toque. Eu não suporto... Eu não suporto quando me tocam, é como se... como—

Um soluço interrompeu a continuação da frase e Gerard sentiu o coração ainda mais apertado, não conseguindo conter o impulso de se aproximar ainda mais de Frank. Ainda havia generosos passos que os separavam, porém era impossível querer se manter afastado de alguém que precisava tanto de alguma espécie de conforto. E acessando as próprias memórias, o professor lembrou-se do dia em que havia arrancado Frank do bar dos garotos libertinos e da conversa que haviam tido no beco. Quando tinham se abraçado fora impossível ignorar todas as sensações únicas que havia sentido pela forma com que o outro o envolveu com os braços e transmitiu seus sentimentos sem nem mesmo proferir algum som. E agora entendia o porquê de aquele toque ter sido tão especial: Frank [i]não tocava ninguém[/i]. Por isso o gesto era tão significativo. A bebida provavelmente amortecia as dores do contato e o outro se sentira confortável para abraçá-lo. E agora mal conseguia conter o anseio de repetir o gesto, pois sabia a intensidade de seu significado.

\- Não sintas medo. – Murmurou quase findando a curta distância que os separavam, mesmo mantendo o respeito no contato. – E quero que saibas que não descansarei até arrancar um mísero sorriso de ti.

Frank ergueu o rosto levemente para poder fitar Gerard e mesmo que tremulasse pela aproximação, permitiu-se mergulhar nos olhos verdes tão profundos que se demonstravam tão receptivos. E o mais velho observou cada mísero detalhe daquele rosto de beleza aristocrata que era encantador como a brisa cálida do verão. Mais uma vez comunicaram-se em silêncio e lentamente o professor ergueu uma das mãos para que esta fosse de forma temerosa em direção ao ombro do outro, querendo demonstrar-lhe de que toques não refletiam apenas sensações ruins. O garoto se encolheu, acuado contra a parede, mas conteve as lágrimas ao demonstrar confiar no que Gerard faria apesar de sua dor se acentuar a cada momento. Quando os dedos esbarraram no tecido do [i]blazer[/i], passos apressados surgiram no início do corredor fazendo Frank assustar-se e dar vários passos para longe com uma expressão aterrorizada.

\- Está tudo bem. – Gerard sussurrou com um leve sorriso compreensivo e percebendo que o garoto não voltaria mais para a aula por seu estado, deu um suspiro ao guiar a mão ainda elevada até a nuca para coçá-la em um gesto ligeiramente frustrado pela ação tão significativa ter sido interrompida. – O buscarei amanhã novamente, não te esqueças, Frank.

Ao mordiscar o lábio inferior rosado o rapaz balançou a cabeça positivamente em um gesto curto e virou-se para seguir adiante, contudo após alguns passos olhou para trás e trocou mais um longo olhar com os olhos verdes, recebendo um sorriso cálido que indicava que estava tudo bem se ele fosse embora. Não restou muito tempo para que Gerard observasse a figura de baixa estatura sumindo ao virar no próximo corredor, pois uma voz desconhecida preencheu seus ouvidos.

\- Senhor Way?

\- O próprio. – Respondeu o mais velho ao virar-se em direção a voz e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao visualizar um homem trajando um elegante terno e uma cartola que ocultava parcialmente seus fios ondulados que eram compridos demais para o padrão da sociedade da época. Este possuía belíssimos olhos azuis que emanavam um ar divertido e ao mesmo tempo misterioso contrastando com seu sorriso que evidenciava seu dom para ironias. – Posso ajudá-lo, senhor...?

\- Robert Edward McCracken. – Sentenciou o desconhecido com uma leve reverência e seu sorriso aumentou, assim como a proximidade. – É uma honra conhecê-lo, senhor Way.

Gerard retribuiu o sorriso com a sobrancelha ainda arqueada e fazendo um gesto para que o homem o acompanhasse seguiu para a sala de aula, pois não poderia deixar os alunos por tanto tempo sozinhos. Os dispensaria, pois já estava quase na hora do início da próxima aula, e descobriria o que aquele ser misterioso queria consigo.

Mas o que o professor não sabia, era que aquele encontro mudaria completamente o curso de seu destino.


	7. Capítulo VI

[Anton Bruckner – Ave Maria, WAB 6]

O vento gélido açoitava o vestido negro de seda que a senhora Iero usava especialmente para ocasiões daquele gênero. Porém, dentre todas as fardas azuis não era a mulher que se destacava com seu discreto chapéu com véu que lhe cobria parcialmente o rosto inexpressivo. Mas sim o rapaz de tristonhos olhos cor de mel que se encontrava ajoelhado sobre a grama esverdeada conforme se agarrava ao caule de uma rosa vermelha como se o gesto pudesse lhe transmitir força. Os delicados espinhos lhe causavam cortes superficiais nas palmas a qual eram pressionados, contudo a dor que dilacerava a alma daquele anjo perdido na Terra era muito mais poderosa do que qualquer dor física. E todas as lágrimas que escorregavam lentamente por suas bochechas amorenadas representavam os pequenos cacos de seu coração partido pelas desgraças de uma vida difícil que, sempre quando demonstrava ligeiros sinais de melhora, lhe golpeava repetidamente com mais força para que ele voltasse a cair em direção ao fundo do poço.

O céu demonstrava partilhar de tamanha dor e o clima, outrora cálido, encontrava-se gélido e melancólico por suas grossas nuvens acinzentadas dominarem o céu. Alguns raios estrondosos cortavam o silêncio palpável que era quebrado em alguns momentos pela voz asmática do padre que recitava uma oração lentamente. E os oficiais, curvados em uma demonstração de respeito conforme seguravam seus quepes entre as mãos, contribuíam para que a paisagem se tornasse ainda mais fria com a ausência de felicidade. Era incrível como o tempo, às vezes, partilhava dos sentimentos dos seres humanos, como se tal sensação de desesperança dos presentes, assim como a agonia que dominava o rapaz inconsolável e tremulante ao recusar-se jogar a rosa sobre o caixão onde seu pai se encontrava sem vida, contagiasse o céu para provar sua superioridade. Aquele local mórbido, onde os restos mortais de entes queridos descasavam, era a maior prova palpável disto. Cada uma das lápides com seus epitáfios saudosos serviam como um lembrete para cada um dos mortais que dali a não muito tempo seriam os próximos a cumprir seu destino de tornarem-se nada mais do que ossos e um vão insubstituível no coração de quem os amou em vida.

Frank prendeu a respiração para que um soluço alto não escapasse de sua garganta e observou bandeira azul marinho, branca e vermelha da Inglaterra que jazia sobre a madeira escura do caixão. Seu maior desejo, naquele momento, era que o tempo voltasse ao dia em que viu o pai pela última vez. Era muito pequeno para se lembrar com detalhes da despedida, mas uma de suas lembranças mais marcantes era o sorriso que o pai lhe deu na última vez em que o vira vivo. Havia sido algo sincero, caloroso e cheio de uma esperança ilusória de que em pouco tempo ele voltaria para casa e aos braços de sua família. Mas tal ilusão não contaminava apenas os Iero e sim a Europa inteira. Todos acreditavam que os Aliados venceriam a guerra facilmente, porém a cada batalha os ingleses se deparavam com baixas[red]*[/red] [[red]*[/red] Baixas significa um número significativo de perdas dos soldados durante uma batalha] cada vez mais significativas e aos poucos os ingleses foram recebendo a amarga notícia de que suas famílias nunca mais seriam as mesmas. E a tragédia dolorosa que agora atingia os Iero representava apenas um terço da dor que a guerra causou em um país inteiro.

A rosa demonstrava-se intacta, mesmo que o rapaz a segurasse com extrema força, e dentre toda a névoa de melancolia a coloração avermelhada de suas pétalas era o único indicio de que ainda existia beleza na pobre existência de todas as pessoas presentes. E após longos minutos o padre finalizou a leitura de uma extensa passagem da bíblia que segurava, demonstrando-se penalizado ao focar o olhar sobre Frank que não conseguia conter a própria dor dentro de si pela forma que as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. Era-se esperado que a mãe estivesse ao seu lado no mesmo estado emocional ou amparando-o, porém a senhora Iero observava o caixão de forma inexpressiva enquanto o homem ao seu lado observava a todos com uma visível expressão de tédio. Até mesmo os oficiais do exercito que ali estavam que eram treinados para não demonstrar suas emoções para que não divulgassem suas fraquezas aos inimigos, mostravam-se muito mais expressivos que o casal. E o padre clamou ao Senhor para que Este cuidasse daquela da pobre alma daquele rapaz tão desamparado.

Quando o caixão iniciou sua decida no buraco efetuado na terra, Frank finalmente liberou o soluço que havia prendido por tanto tempo e jogou a rosa sobre o tampo do caixão conforme dor contorcia seu rosto bonito. Dessa vez aquela despedida era [i]definitiva[/i]. Não havia mais a esperança de que o pai pudesse voltar e que sua vida poderia ser feliz novamente. Este era o [i]fim[/i]; amargo e cruel. Voltaria para sua casa, convivendo com a mãe relapsa e o padrasto hostil, e não haveria mais a ilusão de que algum dia o pai lhe retiraria daquele inferno. Deveria aceitar sua realidade ao invés de ter a falsa esperança de que a situação poderia mudar. E havia tido a prova de que não adiantava sonhar ao chegar em casa, após uma seqüência maravilhosa de acontecimentos atenciosos de Gerard em relação a si, encontrando o padrasto brindando sozinho a morte do pai. Após a cena chocante e aterrorizadora, a mãe surgiu vestida com seu melhor traje negro e tudo o que lhe disse após um longo período de silêncio foi que iriam ao enterro. [i]Nenhuma expressão de dor ou arrependimento.[/i] E agora estava ali, presente no enterro seu pai e de todas as suas esperanças.

[i]O quão doloroso era ver-se diante de uma situação irremediável?[/i]

Nada do que fizesse iria adiantar, pois não existiam [i]máquinas do tempo[/i] e muito menos uma forma de reviver os mortos. Portanto estava amaldiçoado a observar a terra sendo jogada sobre a única pessoa que havia se importado consigo ao ponto de amá-lo. Seu pai, [i]seu exemplo[/i], morto. [i]Por que a vida era tão injusta?[/i] Um homem digno destinado aos vermes e um homem medíocre tendo uma boa saúde. [i]Onde estava a porcaria daquele Deus agora[/i]? Era para acreditar em um ser superior que assistia essas situações de braços cruzados? A tal [i]misericórdia[/i] não existia, toda aquela baboseira de paraíso e clemência não passavam de um ridículo conto de fadas. Sua vida era a prova viva de que se existisse mesmo alguém lá no céu observando a tudo e comandando a todos, este era um ser que possuía um potente senso de sadomasoquismo com os humanos. Pois, em sua opinião, fazê-los sofrer, se arrastando e implorando pela felicidade não poderia ser considerado [i]bondade[/i].

Em resposta aos seus pensamentos um raio cortou o céu de forma estrondosa e seguindo-o de exemplo fortes gotas de chuva atingiram os presentes. Não demorou para que guarda chuvas fossem abertos, porém Frank permaneceu sem se mexer observando a terra que destoava a paisagem bem cuidada do gramado do cemitério. Ao contrário das pessoas que fugiam da chuva, o rapaz queria que cada gota que o atingisse levasse embora sua dor, mesmo sabendo que tal fato não era possível. A roupa escura grudou-lhe ao corpo, assim como os cabelos castanhos ocultaram parcialmente sua visão ao caírem sobre seus olhos cor de mel, mas nem mesmo o choque de temperatura de seu corpo quente em contato com o gélido lhe fez esquecer o que sentia. Pelo contrário. A junção das dores físicas e mentais fez com que algo implodisse dentro de si e ao se levantar suas pernas, sem sua autorização, se movimentaram rapidamente para que corresse longe dali. Não se importava que os olhares estivessem fixos em si enquanto corria entre as lápides, pois a única opção que lhe fazia sentido agora era ir o mais longe possível; quem sabe assim fugiria daquela realidade tão dilacerante.

Os portões de ferro da entrada estavam entreabertos e o rapaz o ultrapassou sem grandes dificuldades atingindo a rua escorregadia. Formavam-se poças pelo percurso e os raios estrondosos estavam harmonizados com as batidas fortes e aceleradas de seu coração; a respiração ofegante causando-lhe pontadas nas costelas pelo esforço. E por mais que estivesse correndo, Frank sabia que não havia lugar para onde ir. Porém, ao parar em uma das esquinas, observando o bonde arrastando-se lentamente pelos trilhos enquanto as pessoas se protegiam para não serem atingidas pela a chuva, o rapaz lembrou-se do único lugar que lhe fazia sentir como se [i]realmente[/i] estivesse em casa: [i]o beco ao lado da janela do pianista[/i].

Estava evitando voltar àquele lugar por pura covardia, porém naquele momento cada fibra de seu ser implorava por alguns minutos de paz e apenas aquelas notas bem executadas consertariam sua alma com sua plenitude e genialidade. Voltaria ali e permitira que fosse inebriado pela música do desconhecido que o conhecia tão bem através de sua música.

[b]x-x[/b]

[Johann Sebastian Bach – Adágio]

A porta do número sessenta e três localizava-se no quarto andar de um dos cortiços da Rua Loefgreen, que apesar do nome elegante era povoada por pessoas de baixa renda completamente esquecidas pelo parlamento. A madeira escura encontrava-se envelhecida e podre, pois os cupins haviam dilacerado-a por dentro pela falta de manutenção e o batente encontrava-se rachado, fazendo com que a porta não fechasse completamente; um pequeno vão permitindo que o interior do aposento fosse visto pelo corredor mal iluminado. A aparência rústica e abandonada daquele local evidenciava a vida árdua que cada um dos moradores levava e que apesar de seus esforços a remuneração escassa os impedia de viver em local mais confortável, deixando-os a mercê de ratos e outras pestes que eventualmente infestavam o imóvel. Contudo, apesar da triste realidade, por trás de cada uma daquelas portas surradas existia uma história de vida fascinante que não poderia ser menosprezada apesar do descaso da sociedade.

Dentre todas aquelas histórias uma se destacava: a da porta número sessenta e três. O morador daquele pequeno aposento era conhecido pela vizinhança como um homem simpático e respeitoso, incrível por seu dom de contagiar a todos com sua paixão pela música que escorria de sua alma diretamente para os dedos esguios. Não havia sequer uma reclamação sobre sua postura relaxada, muito menos sobre seus hábitos noturnos. E se tratando deste homem tudo o que poderia ser dito eram elogios. Como seus olhos eram expressivos, o sorriso encantador que não se desprendia de seus lábios finos ou seu espírito emanando positividade mesmo nos piores momentos. Era o favorito das senhoras fofoqueiras que se derretiam com seu simpático “bom dia” cada vez que o mesmo passava pela rua e considerado o melhor inquilino da Senhora Marvollo; dona do cortiço. O único questionamento sobre sua pessoa era o porquê de ser tão solitário, pois não existiam motivos plauíveis para que seu estado civil permanecesse solteiro por tanto tempo. Era um homem muito bonito e educado, o sonho das adolescentes vizinhas.

[i]Então qual seria o misterioso segredo que acompanhava aquele coração intocável?[/i]

Este era um dos questionamentos que sempre estavam presentes enquanto as mulheres do bairro estendiam suas roupas no varal comunitário. Porém, tal duvida se demonstrava sem importância quando pensavam que sua solidão não o tornava menos admirável, mas sim muito mais atraente. A aura misteriosa de seus olhos verdes hipnotizava qualquer um que os observasse e o fato de não conhecerem a fundo suas histórias de vida o tornavam muito mais interessante. O único fato que as aborrecia era que a única senhora que tinha a maravilhosa oportunidade de ser a confidente do homem, não se demonstrava interessada em contribuir para as suposições relacionadas à sua solteirisse. Pelo contrário, Senhora Marvollo repudiava aquele comportamento enxerido e mantinha as longas conversas que tinha com o melhor inquilino guardadas a sete chaves, pois o considerava o neto que nunca tinha tido.

Após alguns minutos, o homem em questão subiu as escadarias encardidas em direção ao próprio aposento, porém desta vez ele estava acompanhado; fato que não passou despercebido pelas vizinhas. Os dois encontravam-se silenciosos e não demorou muito para que Gerard abrisse a porta após girar a chave na fechadura algumas vezes, pressionando um dos ombros contra a superfície frágil da porta para empurrá-la conforme a abria; o rangido ecoando dentre as paredes de pedra. O recinto estava escuro, pois a luminosidade do Sol havia sido substituída pelas grossas nuvens acinzentadas e com a proximidade do anoitecer os poucos móveis faziam um leve sombreado negro contra o chão de madeira. Os dois adentraram rapidamente, a porta sendo fechada logo atrás e Gerard sentiu-se, pela primeira vez em anos, sem saber como agir.

\- Espero que minha falta de posses não seja um incomodo para ti, senhor McCracken. – Disse ao dar alguns passos em direção a cozinha improvisada, utilizando a caixa de fósforos que havia guardado em seu bolso frontal da calça de sarja para acender as velas parcialmente derretidas sobre a mesa bamba onde fazia suas refeições diárias.

\- Esqueça-te das formalidades. – Respondeu o homem elegante e retirou a cartola que adornava seus cabelos ondulados com um sorriso genuíno; os olhos azuis vasculhando o local com visível curiosidade. Era esperado que este demonstrasse asco ao adentrar em local tão miserável por sua postura e trajes de uma pessoa pertencente à alta sociedade da época, porém ele aparentava tranqüilidade e visível interesse no outro homem que se demonstrava ainda mais bonito com o rosto próximo as flamejantes chamas das velas que eram ascendidas. – Me chame de Robert, ou Bert se assim o desejar. Meus amigos se referem a minha pessoa assim.

Gerard arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e acenou positivamente com a cabeça ao afastar-se da mesa. Estendeu um dos braços para indicar uma poltrona amarelada e puída localizada na outra extremidade do recinto para que o outro se sentasse e quando este o fez, aproximou-se para sentar-se ao chão em frente ao mesmo. Suas pernas cruzaram-se em estilo indiano e as costas retas em perfeita postura evidenciaram seu apego musical. Por alguns minutos os dois permaneceram submersos em um palpável silêncio que era quebrado apenas por gritos de algumas crianças na rua, porém o homem de olhos verdes não conseguiu conter por mais tempo o questionamento que o assombrava desde que havia visto o outro no corredor da Instituição horas mais cedo.

\- Desculpe-me a objetividade, Robert, mas devo admitir que tua presença é uma incógnita o qual não consigo decifrar. – Pronunciou-se ao inclinar levemente o rosto para lado para observar o outro que mantinha o mesmo sorriso sem mostrar os dentes e inexpressivo de outrora. – Desanuvie meus pensamentos e responda-me: o que queres de minha pessoa?

[Antonio Lucio Vivaldi – Inverno (Largo)]

Robert não respondeu prontamente e tamborilou os dedos contra o encosto da poltrona onde estava acomodado, demonstrando não ter pressa em responder o outro homem que o fitava com atenção. Seus olhos azuis límpidos vasculharam o local com visível interesse e após alguns segundos de observação, este chegou à conclusão que apesar da singela mobília e a estrutura do imóvel estar comprometida o local era deveras confortável; a chama tremulante das velas transmitindo uma aura rústica, porém encantadora. Seu olhar pousou, por fim, sobre a cama de casal com os lençóis desarrumados e foi com um sorriso que o homem percebeu que os papeis espalhados sobre a mesma eram tablaturas de algum instrumento, porém a falta de luminosidade o impedia de descobrir especificamente qual. E este fato o levava exatamente a pergunta de Gerard.

\- Quando cheguei a esta cidade, confesso que fui consumido por um profundo tédio. Acostumei-me com os bailes barulhentos e influentes dos franceses ou a alegria bêbada e musical dos italianos. Contudo a vida noturna e minha acidez nata em relação aos nobres obrigaram meu pai enviar-me para um local pacato para que eu aquietasse. – Houve uma pausa em que Robert riu do que tinha dito e sua risada estridente preencheu o recinto, deixando Gerard ainda mais confuso sobre onde àquela conversa o levaria. O homem desencostou-se da poltrona para sentar-se na beira da mesma, curvando-se sobre as pernas flexionadas para que seu rosto ficasse um pouco mais próximo do de Gerard. – E o interior não se demonstrou interessante por muito tempo até o dia em que ouvi o teu nome.

Os olhos verdes do outro piscaram lentamente e arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, Gerard esperou que o outro continuasse. Pelo pouco que tinham convivido havia percebido que além de ser um jovem rico, a figura sentada em sua frente se encaixaria com perfeição no nicho[red]*[/red] [[red]*[/red] Nicho quer dizer “um mesmo grupo de pessoas que partilham o mesmo gosto pessoal e/ou pessoal e/ou social] dos [i]ricaços[/i] que freqüentavam o saudoso [i]Moulin Rouge[/i] para gastar suas fortunas em suas cortesãs favoritas enquanto se esbanjavam em bebidas fortes que os faziam esquecer de suas esposas. E não era uma surpresa saber que o pai havia o enviado para longe das metrópoles na ilusória tentativa de endireitá-lo, pois conhecia várias histórias como aquela. Mas ao contrário dos outros, este homem em particular lhe prendia a atenção. De alguma forma estranha queria saber o que ele teria a dizer e o que havia por trás daquela máscara imposta pelas roupas caras. E desta forma entraria em contato com o mundo que há tanto havia participado, mas que agora fazia parte apenas de suas lembranças infantis.

\- E quero desculpar-me em antemão pelo que fiz, mas não sou tão culpado, pois tudo foi pesquisado em nível de curiosidade. – O mesmo sorriso inexpressivo adornou seus lábios e Gerard sentiu certo incomodo por não saber o que poderia ter sido [i]pesquisado[/i] a seu respeito. – Teu sobrenome não me soou estranho a primeira vez que eu o ouvi, porém quis confirmar. O teu pai, Donald Way, foi um grande maestro italiano em Veneza, não é mesmo?

\- Sim. – A garganta do mais velho tornou-se seca e os olhos verdes desviaram-se para a parede do lado oposto ao que estava sentado. Observou sem real interesse a sombra que a chama da vela causava sobre a mesma e respirou fundo, tentando conter a própria inquietação que o acometia para o rumo que o assunto estava tomando. Apesar de não querer demonstrar tanto incomodo a um estranho que sabia demais sobre sua vida, não conseguia reprimir os próprios sentimentos em relação a algo tão delicado. – Por que o interesse?

\- Acalma-te, bom homem. – Respondeu Bert de forma relaxada ao erguer uma das mãos em um sinal para que Gerard se contivesse até ouvir tudo o que tinha para dizer. Um sorriso agora genuíno iluminava seu rosto jovial, apesar de os olhos azuis permanecerem sérios como se estivessem assiduamente em busca de conquistar um objetivo. – Meu pai o conhecia. Aliás, conhecia não, é e foi um grande admirador de teu pai mesmo após o escândalo que o acometeu. Que, se me permite opinar, achei deveras desnecessário em vista de que os [i]fascistas[/i] nunca foram bons o suficiente para causar algum mal grandioso à sociedade como os alemães. Imagino como deve ter sido para ti e teu irmão pequeno ao serem exilados de lá—

\- Sim, foi muito difícil. – Gerard o cortou categoricamente ao se levantar em um gesto rápido e afastou-se do homem em direção a janela que dava acesso a um beco abandonado. A escuridão da rua já se tornava evidente através do vidro e ao fechar os olhos por alguns momentos, o mais velho tentou se controlar o desgosto que aquela época o fazia sentir. – Contudo, ainda não compreendi tua intenção em citar o meu pai e posicionamentos políticos em uma prosa sobre teu aparecimento em meu local de trabalho e agora aqui em minha residência.

\- Minha intenção não foi, de longe, ofendê-lo. – Robert disse ao também se levantar, porém se manteve afastado e agora com um semblante sério ao observar o outro tão inquieto. Deveria ter tido tato em perceber que o assunto o perturbaria, mas agora que o erro já havia sido cometido tudo que lhe restava era concertá-lo. – Peço-lhes sinceras desculpas. E quero que saibas que não julgo a ti pelo posicionamento político de teu pai na guerra, pois este já obteve a punição requerida e está em paz com a sociedade atual. Aliás, considero errôneo teu exílio aqui na Inglaterra. E apenas abordei este assunto para chegar ao fato de que tu herdaste o maravilhoso dom musical de teu pai, assim como eu herdei a admiração do meu pelos músicos de tua família.

O homem de olhos verdes iria respondê-lo, porém suas palavras foram interrompidas por batidas altas contra a porta de madeira da entrada. A testa do maior franziu-se enquanto este fez o caminho em direção à mesma para poder abri-la e seu semblante anormalmente sério, tornou-se mais leve ao notar uma simpática senhora que demonstrava ansiedade ao olhá-lo com seus expressivos olhos castanhos; o xale avermelhado em seus ombros em conjunto com os cabelos grisalhos presos em um rabo de cavalo lhe dando uma aparência elegante.

\- Estou esperando meu concerto musical particular, jovem Arthur. – Ela disse com uma voz melodiosa, tornando sua presença ainda mais acolhedora e alegre.

\- Não te preocupes, minha queridíssima senhora Marvollo, a acompanharei em direção ao teu lugar reservado na primeira fileira de nosso anfiteatro para apreciar melhor o espetáculo. – Respondeu o de olhos verdes com um sorriso gentil ao efetuar uma mesura, fazendo a senhora rir e presenteá-lo com um sorriso maior. Após alguns segundos, Gerard se virou e trocou um olhar firme com Robert antes de indicar a porta. – Por favor, Robert, agora tenho algo a fazer, receio não poder continuar esta prosa.

O outro demonstrou não estar satisfeito pela forma com que estava sendo [i]gentilmente[/i] convidado a se retirar, porém não protestou ao recuperar a cartola sobre a mesa para posicioná-la sobre seus fios castanhos ondulados. Aproximou-se da saída e olhou de forma profunda nos olhos do maior, provando a veracidade de suas palavras antes de sair.

\- Irei encontrá-lo novamente, Gerard, e desta vez tu irás compreender o que quero de ti. – Disse de forma séria e sem mais delongas encaminhou-se em direção as escadas; seus passos escoando pelo corredor.

\- Essa gente rica pensa que pode tudo, não é mesmo, filho? – Comentou a senhora com as sobrancelhas arqueadas para o corredor, como se ainda estivesse vendo Robert, e antes de virar-se em direção a Gerard que fechava a porta para acompanhá-la até o terceiro andar apertou o xale para mais próximo ao corpo. – Não tem muita importância mesmo. – Finalizou com descaso ao fazer um gesto indiferente com a mão. Os dois efetuaram o mesmo caminho feito por Robert, porém pararam no terceiro andar indo em direção ao aposento da mulher. – Quero que toques [i]Beethoven[/i] hoje, meu garoto. Minha alma clama por aquelas melodias tão tocantes...

Gerard fez um curto aceno positivo com a cabeça ao concordar e enquanto adentrava no recinto, o único que possuía luz no cortiço, tentou vasculhar em sua mente alguma música do compositor propícia para ser tocada naquele momento, mas tudo o que sua mente conseguia processar era:

[i]O que aquele homem influente que sabia tanto sobre si poderia querer consigo? [/i]

[b]x-x[/b]

[Benny Goodman – Memories Of You]

Frank debruçou-se sobre o batente da janela para observar o céu mais de perto, pois a visibilidade do mesmo em sua cama era parcial e o impedia de apreciar os tons alaranjados dos raios de sol ganhando espaço contra a massa de nuvens escuras. Havia acordado muito antes do esperado e a brisa fria fazia os pêlos de seus braços se eriçarem pela falta de uma peça de roupa mais quente, porém o motivo para sua insônia não possuía uma origem climática. Pelo contrário. Apesar de os acontecimentos do dia anterior terem sido intensos e melancólicos, ouvir as notas tão conhecidas tocando-lhe diretamente o coração partido enquanto remendavam um a um de seus cacos fora como encontrar uma fonte de água em pleno deserto. E o rapaz só percebeu o quanto havia sentido falta de sentar-se oculto contra a escuridão do beco solitário quando um suspiro de alívio escapou de sua garganta quando a música transcendeu de forma inebriante a janela do terceiro andar em direção a rua. Uma sensação estranha o acometeu, como se aquele lugar fosse o [i]certo[/i] para estar naquele momento e enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto de forma lenta, a melodia o engolfava como um abraço apertado de boas vindas. [i]Como havia conseguido se afastar por tanto tempo de sua cura?[/i]

Os olhos esverdeados se estreitaram devido à luminosidade do dia que se tornava cada vez mais intensa devido ao amanhecer e afastando-se finalmente da janela, o rapaz iniciou o seu preparo para mais um longo dia na Instituição; a ansiedade nítida em seu rosto bonito de traços marcantes. A aula de música havia sido deveras incômoda pela participação requerida durante a aula e em conseqüência do número de alunos ser menor, a possibilidade de ser visto aumentava significativamente. Aliás, a possibilidade não, a [i]certeza[/i] de ser visto, já que Gerard continuava se demonstrando interessado em fazê-lo participar e sentir-se confortável. Porém, por mais que tentasse, Frank não conseguia controlar todas as barreiras que se erguiam quando o outro se aproximava demais. E mesmo bolando inícios de conversas interessantes para ter com o professor durante o caminho, em uma demonstração de gratidão pela ajuda que estava recebendo, todo o seu ser paralisava com a aproximação do outro. Mas o medo não era o causador de tal sentimento. E sim a sensação de que seus braços eram grandes demais e sua voz antiquada. Não sabia como agir; deveria por as mãos nos bolsos ou balançá-las? Permanecer em silêncio ou agradecê-lo? Sentia-se frágil e deslocado, contudo de uma forma que não o intimidava. Na verdade, desde que Gerard havia aparecido em sua vida a palavra que definia seus pensamentos e suas ações era [i]contradição.[/i]

O [i]blazer[/i] azul cobalto, assim como a calça escura estavam devidamente vestidas e quando Frank aproximou-se da janela por uma última vez para observar o lado de fora, não precisou procurar muito para encontrar a figura esbelta do homem de expressivos olhos verdes parada displicentemente na esquina. As mãos estavam posicionadas contra os bolsos frontais da calça e pelo gesto rotineiro Frank chegou à conclusão de que aquela era uma das manias mais marcantes de Gerard assim como mover as mãos enquanto falava. E afastando-se em direção a porta, o rapaz não conseguiu evitar pensar o quanto desejava ter um pouco de [i]Absinto[/i] consigo para que ao encontrá-lo tivesse a coragem necessária para abraçá-lo como havia feito no beco alguns dias atrás. O toque havia sido tão reconfortante e necessitava daquele contato para espantar a tristeza que ainda o acometia devido a morte do pai, porém sem a influência do álcool aquela aproximação lhe soava deveras assustadora.   
Tentando inutilmente afastar os pensamentos, impróprios porque eram direcionados a um professor, o rapaz prestou atenção no ruído que seus sapatos mal lustrados causavam contra a escada, porém a sensação aterrorizadora, mas ao mesmo tempo entorpecente, de ter aqueles dedos esguios rodeando-lhe a cintura o acometeu por completo. Um arrepio subiu-lhe pela nuca e resmungando por sentir-se tão confuso que dificilmente conseguia organizar os pensamentos, Frank abriu a porta da sala para ultrapassar o caminho em meio ao jardim que lhe levava em direção a rua. Ao mesmo tempo em que seu estômago revirava-se de ansiedade para vê-lo, o receio de estar se envolvendo demais com alguém que poderia não corresponder às suas expectativas fazia-o andar torturantemente devagar para protelar o momento.

Mas o rapaz sabia, em seu interior, que não poderia mentir para si mesmo. Pois a cada passo, seu coração se demonstrava ainda mais escandaloso e o receio que lhe causava certo receio de que o outro pudesse ouvi-lo.

\- Bom dia, Senhor Iero. – A voz melodiosa do outro penetrou em seus ouvidos e Frank prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos antes de erguer a cabeça para poder fitar os olhos verdes sempre tão límpidos e brilhantes. – Espero que teus sonhos tenham sido tão belos quanto este céu azul o qual somos presenteados esta manhã.

[i]Ali estava o motivo de sua insônia.[/i]

Gerard sorriu com o canto dos lábios e inclinou o rosto levemente para trás para poder observar as nuvens cinzentas se dissipando lentamente conforme o Sol tornava-se mais forte. E Frank observou o pescoço exposto, assim como os fios negros contrastavam com a pele pálida aveludada. Aproveitando que o professor havia mudado o foco de sua observação, o rapaz captou o maior número de detalhes em sua expressão corporal e notou que havia algo diferente. A calma rotineira continuava ali, assim como os olhos límpidos e o sorriso encantador, porém a forma com que seus ombros não estavam tão relaxados como normalmente estariam fez com que Frank arqueasse discretamente uma das sobrancelhas. [i]Algo poderia estar incomodando o outro[/i]. E tal afirmação feita por seu cérebro, o fez se lembrar de que da última vez que tinham se visto haviam tido uma conversa delicada. Talvez, pudesse ter passado a errônea impressão de que não o queria mais a proximidade silenciosa que haviam construído. E com certa apreensão o menor apressou-se a se pronunciar.

\- Tu não estás aborrecido com a minha reação referente à outrora após a aula, está? – Questionou com a voz um pouco vacilante e rouca; os olhos esverdeados assumindo um ar preocupado e inocente.

O mais velho imediatamente olhou-o nos olhos e seu sorriso havia se alargado, mostrando seus dentes pequeninos e levemente amarelados pelo vício excessivo em cigarros de palha. Houve um momento silencioso em que os dois apenas se olharam e Gerard balançou a cabeça em forma negativa conforme desviava o olhar; suas mãos mecanicamente se posicionando em seus bolsos frontais da calça. E Frank percebeu que os ombros do outro haviam relaxado significativamente, fazendo-o suspirar de alivio ao mordiscar o lábio inferior.

\- Se tu soubesses o quão doce és, Frank. – Gerard sussurrou um pouco aéreo, dando a entender que aquela afirmação era mais para si mesmo do que para o rapaz que o observava levemente encolhido. Novamente os olhos verdes se focaram misteriosos no outro, ocultando o que verdadeiramente queriam dizer com aquelas palavras, e outro sorriso acompanhou suas palavras sonhadoras. – Ah, se tu soubesses...

[Artie Shaw – Dancing In The Dark]

Tais palavras fizeram o rapaz sentir uma ligeira falta de ar e ao abraçar o próprio corpo em um sinal de timidez, este sustentou o olhar recebido por alguns segundos; mergulhando na imensidão verde tão receptiva e hipnotizante de forma pensativa. E naquele contato silencioso que durou segundos, Frank descobriu o porquê de aquele homem estar lhe retirando completamente o sono. Era algo relacionado à forma com que o tratava, a gentileza atenciosa de não exigir-lhe explicações sobre como agia ou sentia, e a aura única de encantamento que lhe fazia esquecer, por curtos momentos, da fobia que possuía em relação a criar um laço com alguém. De alguma forma estranha, Gerard fazia a solidão soar horrenda e não segura. O mais velho lhe transmitia a, excitante e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante, vontade de arriscar-se e provar o outro lado da vida. E por mais que não soubesse o motivo de desde a primeira vez que tinha o visto ter sentido algo único dentro de si, estava permitindo, aos poucos, que o professor adentrasse em seu mundo e lhe mostrasse a paisagem que o rodeava além da barreira emocional que havia construído para se proteger.

A temperatura de sua face aumentou suavemente, causando uma suave vermelhidão por sua pele, e lentamente os lábios rosados se curvaram em uma tênue linha côncava conforme discretas covinhas formavam-se em suas bochechas. O sorriso durou fúlgidos segundos, porém Frank soube que Gerard havia notado quando o mesmo demonstrou surpresa ao entreabrir os lábios enquanto o observava. O mais novo pensou em caminhar o mais rápido possível para longe dali, tentando fugir da própria reação que tivera em relação ao outro, mas permaneceu imóvel ao abraçar o próprio corpo em uma frustrada tentativa de tornar-se invisível aos olhos verdes. A vermelhidão em seu rosto aumentou e ao abaixar o rosto para fitar introspectivo os próprios pés, Frank voltou a sentir um forte arrepio contra a nuca quando notou que o mais velho se aproximava de si. Podia sentir o receio crescendo contra o peito pela aproximação causar-lhe nervosismo, contudo quando a mão guiou-se em direção ao seu rosto para levantá-lo esta parou milímetros de distância de sua pele. E dentre a confusão de sentimentos difusos perdidos entre medo e angustia, o menor sentiu [i]ansiedade[/i].

Ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que sentiria dor com o contato, pois as imagens de seu passado o atormentariam como fantasmas sedentos em causar tristeza, a vontade quase sufocante de ser tocado por aqueles dedos esguios tornava-se cada vez mais vital. Tal fato estava comprovado nas poucas horas em que conseguia dormir e que seus sonhos não eram povoados por imagens difusas e aterrorizadores. Pois o abraço que havia dado em Gerard embaixo de uma chuva torrencial se repetia incansavelmente em sua mente, dando-lhe a sensação de estar tendo a oportunidade de estar no paraíso por breves instantes. E mesmo entorpecido pela bebida podia se lembrar o quanto aquela pele quente era confortável ou como o coração batendo tão próximo ao seu soava-lhe como uma canção maravilhosamente doce e inebriante. Nunca antes havia sentido tanta segurança como quando aqueles braços o rodearam e a possibilidade de sentir pânico após ter aquelas incríveis sensações novamente lhe soava deveras tentadora.

Tremulo o menor ergueu o rosto em um gesto rápido e quando iria dar o primeiro passo para se aproximar para tentar abraçar o outro, porém este se afastou com uma expressão séria; demonstrando estar se repreendendo por ter se aproximado tanto. Frank mordiscou o lábio inferior, contendo o ímpeto de pedir para que ele se aproximasse novamente, e o acompanhou quando iniciou a curta caminhada que faria em direção a Instituição. Seu coração falhou algumas batidas ao apertar os braços ao redor de si e mantendo uma ligeira distância para poder observá-lo melhor, o menor amaldiçoou-se pela timidez e sua peculiaridade de toques físicos terem atrapalhado um dos raros momentos de felicidade que poderia ter em sua miserável existência.

\- Perdoe-me, senhor Iero. – Gerard soou deveras formal e Frank pensou em corrigi-lo para que o chamasse de [i]Frank[/i]. Mas antes que cometesse tal loucura, repreendeu-se. Apesar de o outro ter-lhe dito que eram duas pessoas normais fora dos portões do colégio, não deveria abusar da bondade do professor em quebrar todos os paradigmas impostos ao recusar o pronome normalmente usado quando fossem se referir um ao outro. Se ele estava sendo formal, era porque estavam próximos demais e aquela proximidade tinha excedido algum limite invisível imposto. – É melhor nos apressarmos, hoje haverá um pronunciamento do excelentíssimo diretor.

Frank notou a ironia implícita na palavra [i]excelentíssimo[/i], porém permaneceu silencioso ao caminhar um pouco mais rápido para acompanhar o ritmo do professor. Resolveu espantar os pensamentos sobre o mesmo, pois esta era a atitude mais sensata a se ter, e os olhos cor de mel vasculharam o percurso sem realmente enxergarem o que viam. Aos poucos os raios de Sol iluminavam o bonde que se arrastava rotineiramente pelos trilhos enferrujados enquanto algumas garotas corriam apressadas do outro lado da rua; suas saias de pregas esvoaçando graciosamente pela brisa que as engolfava como um carinho suave. O percurso fora rápido e logo os dois encontravam-se em frente à multidão de alunos adentrando pelos portões de ferro entreabertos, mas quebrando a rotina, ao invés dos mesmos continuarem em direção ao [i]Hall[/i], eles se amontoavam em frente a um palco improvisado onde o diretor encontrava-se sério e visivelmente incomodado por tanta atenção dirigida a si; os óculos redondos escorregando até a ponta de seu nariz protuberante todas as vezes em que ele respirava profundamente.

O mais novo fez uma expressão pensativa para a mulher que o acompanhava, chegando a conclusão que nunca a tinha visto antes e o batom vermelho que contornava seus lábios carnudos em conjunto com os cabelos negros presos em um coque firme no topo de sua cabeça davam-lhe uma aparência séria, porém levemente provocativa. Era uma mulher muito bonita, de fato, com sua altura exuberante e o sorriso simpático, porém havia algo naqueles olhos que lhe davam a estranha impressão de que a bondade encontrava-se apenas em sua aparência e não em seu coração. Por sua roupa recatada, Frank chegou à conclusão que ela deveria fazer parte do corpo docente, mas não conseguia compreender a finalidade do palco ou o que o diretor iria dizer. Tentou descobrir ao olhar de canto para Gerard, mas este se encontrava pensativo enquanto observava um ponto fixo mais a frente.

\- Bom dia, senhoras e senhores. – A voz asmática do diretor se pronunciou finalmente e os alunos aquietaram-se em um sinal de respeito, retirando uma expressão satisfeita do mesmo. – Prestem atenção no que direi, pois este será um importante comunicado!   
  
[Feliz Mendelssohn – Concerto em Mi Menor , Ops 64 – Allegro Molto Appassionato]

\- Senhor Iero. – Um sussurro discreto fez com que Frank virasse o rosto e encontrasse Gerard novamente o olhando; a seriedade em seus traços fazendo-o perder ligeiramente a jovialidade que sempre emanava. E aquela distância implícita que se tornava cada vez mais palpável lhe incomodava profundamente, causando-lhe uma sensação de nó na garganta como se algo estivesse entalado contra a mesma. Porém manteria seu posicionamento respeitoso sobre os limites impostos pelo outro, pois preferia tê-lo lhe apoiando daquela forma do que de maneira alguma. – Tenho alguns afazeres para serem cumpridos então, infelizmente, o deixarei aqui. Verei o senhor em breve em nossa aula de música. Sem atrasos, por favor.

Frank mordeu o lábio inferior com mais força que o necessário e observou com o coração apertado o professor afastar-se dentre a multidão de alunos de [i]blazers[/i] azul cobalto. Ergueu a mão em um ímpeto de segurá-lo pelos ombros para fazê-lo ficar, porém da mesma forma ágil com que o braço se estendeu voltou a cair ao lado de seu corpo. Não possuía a coragem necessária para tamanha desobediência, mesmo tendo a leve suspeita de que os afazeres que o outro havia mencionado eram apenas uma desculpa para poder deixá-lo sozinho. E com um suspiro resignado, o rapaz chegou à conclusão de que deveria obrigar a própria mente entender que apesar de possuírem um laço que ia aquém de professor e aluno ainda existiam regras a serem seguidas então deveria sufocar todos os sentimentos confusos que despertavam dentro de si.

A figura esbelta ainda se destacava caminhando em direção ao [i]Hall[/i] e frustrado Frank desviou o olhar em direção ao palco, encontrando o diretor o olhando diretamente. O súbito contato visual fez com que o menor ficasse surpreso ao dar alguns passos para trás pela firmeza com que era observado; encolhendo-se pela forma com que aqueles olhos analisavam os seus como se procurassem desvendar algum segredo. Tal contato durou por meros segundos fúlgidos e em seguida o silêncio foi quebrado pela voz asmática mais uma vez.

\- Como os senhores sabem, este ano nossas aulas de música erudita estão sendo conduzidas pelo senhor Way. – Houve uma pausa em que se tornou visível o desgosto no rosto do diretor antes que ele pigarreasse para manter a voz de timbre fraco um pouco mais alta. – Este fato chamou a atenção desta excelentíssima senhora a qual me acompanha neste palco e em um ato glorioso de reconhecimento a nossa forma de ensino propôs que houvesse uma interação entre esta Instituição com a direcionada a jovens damas. Contudo, com a experiência atingindo altíssimos níveis satisfatórios, nós resolvemos ampliar esta interação para que todos os alunos possam ter a mesma oportunidade que os estudantes de música erudita. Haverá uma pequena confraternização entre as duas Instituições na próxima sexta feira e sugiro que os senhores sejam rápidos o suficiente para conseguirem um par.

Após tal afirmação burburinhos empolgados acometeram os jovens, porém Frank permaneceu quieto ao fechar os olhos por alguns segundos em um gesto resignado. Deveria pensar na melhor forma de fugir daquela confraternização para não ter que agüentar os olhares de julgamento por não conseguir interagir com os outros alunos ou muito menos se interessar em encontrar alguém para acompanhá-lo. Ao reabrir os olhos o jovem liberou o ar com mais rapidez que o necessário por receber um forte encontrão em um dos ombros e impedindo-se de ver quem teria sido o causador, afastou-se o mais cuidadosamente que conseguiu para frente; evitando mais esbarrões enquanto desviada dos outros alunos enquanto caminhava. Tentou controlar o pânico que crescia dentro de si conforme o diretor voltou a se pronunciar, convencendo-se de que deveria ter sido apenas um mero esbarrão.

\- Nesta confraternização espero que os senhores demonstrem-se legítimos cavalheiros e honrem o nome de nossa Instituição, caso haja qualquer espécie de disciplina saibam que não hesitarei em expulsá-los. – O homem arrumou os óculos de forma ameaçadora e esperou que o que havia dito causasse algum efeito antes de continuar de forma um pouco mais relaxada. – Agora os senhores estão liberados e deverão seguir [i]imediatamente[/i] a suas respectivas salas para as aulas da manhã.

Frank apressou-se em dirigir-se ao [i]Hall[/i], focando a atenção na respiração entrecortada e não na forma com que pontadas de dor o acometiam cada vez que alguém encostava em si, porém quando estava próximo o suficiente da sala que teria a primeira aula seu braço foi agarrado por uma mão firme que o puxou violentamente para a entrada do banheiro masculino. Pensou em gritar para tentar afastar o outro, mas sabia que o gesto não seria o suficiente, então grunhiu quando as costas se chocaram contra a parede de azulejos fria. Evitou encarar o outro que estava a milímetros de distância, contudo seu rosto foi segurado rudemente pelo queixo para obrigá-lo a encará-lo; os olhos azuis e frios que entraram em seu campo de visão fazendo-o tremular.

\- Tu pensastes que iria conseguir fugir para sempre, maricas? – A voz cortante de Jared Followill fez com que Frank prendesse a respiração em uma vã tentativa de se concentrar em algo que não fosse a dor física pelo contato; a risada debochada perfurando seus tímpanos como facas afiadas. – Novidades para ti: [i]teu querido professorzinho não está aqui para salvá-lo agora[/i].

[Frederic Chopin – 24 Preludes Op 28 No 18 in F minor]

O menor respirou profundamente para controlar as lágrimas e virou o rosto com força para o lado contrário ao se desvencilhar do aperto do outro; os olhos cor de mel agora fixos contra a entrada do banheiro em uma suplicante esperança de que alguém aparecesse para salvá-lo. Mas, infelizmente, não foi o que aconteceu. A cada segundo seu corpo era pressionado com ainda mais intensidade contra a parede de azulejos frios e o calor que o outro rapaz transmitia ao encostar-se contra si se tornava cada vez mais insuportável; a sensação de queimação tornando seu pânico cada vez mais intenso. Tentou gritar, porém a garganta recusava-se a produzir algum som. E seus pulmões encontravam sérias dificuldades para enviar oxigênio o suficiente para o restante do corpo, causando-lhe mal estar e uma irremediável tontura.

Fechou os olhos em uma tentativa vã de espantar todos aqueles sentimentos corrosivos dentro de si, porém a realidade permaneceu agoniante mesmo na escuridão. O outro garoto continuava a apalpá-lo por saber que lhe causava dor e a risada debochada não mais fazia sentido aos seus ouvidos porque os mesmos haviam sido acometidos por um irritante zumbido; proveniente de sua pressão que estava caindo cada vez mais rapidamente pela combinação nociva da sufocante falta de ar com as dores corporais. Um soluço doloroso se perdeu em sua garganta e as lágrimas escorreram pela lateral de seu rosto bonito, ilustrando ainda mais claramente o sofrimento que o paralisava por completo e que o deixava incapacitado para se defender.

Pensou em Gerard. E em como os dedos esguios em contato com a sua pele não lhe causavam dor, mas sim segurança. Aqueles olhos eram tão verdes; tão profundos. Nunca havia visto maldade ali e muito menos deboche apesar do ar misterioso. Queria que ele aparecesse para tirá-lo dali ou que aquela cena fosse fruto de sua imaginação deturpada, porém a realidade lhe feria sem piedade conforme os lábios trêmulos e frios de Jared pressionaram-se rudemente contra os seus. Um soluço finalmente se fez presente, substituindo silêncio do recinto com seu timbre suplicante, e Frank desejou morrer; a morte seria menos dolorosa. Queria que o outro lhe ferisse com tanta força que não mais fosse capaz de acordar ou que um raio caísse milagrosamente em sua cabeça. Não teria mais a oportunidade de fitar os encantadores olhos verdes, mas pelo menos findaria todo aquele desespero incontrolável; não era mais capaz de suportar.

\- [i]Jared, tu estas com alguma enfermidade mental?[/i] – Um urro raivoso fez com que o contato forçado se quebrasse e Frank escorregou em direção ao chão, pois suas pernas não eram capazes de suportar seu corpo de pé. Tremulava, afundado em sua dor, e apesar de o recinto que o rodeava não passasse de meros borrões deformes, reconheceu aquele timbre sendo do irmão mais velho do outro rapaz. – Vamos embora daqui antes que eu te dê uma surra. [i]Tu estava pensando em quê?[/i] Queres que nos expulsem daqui?

\- Te acalmes! – Respondeu Jared demonstrando apreensão e Frank notou, pela primeira vez, que a aparência prepotente havia sido substituída por uma temerosa. – Não faça um escândalo, caro irmão. Poderão nos ouvir.

\- Agora tu pensas nisso, não é? – O outro respondeu de forma ríspida e visivelmente irônica, porém falava mais baixo. – Faça [i]isso[/i] longe daqui. [i]Longe[/i], Jared. Se eu for expulso por causa de ti, aliás, por causa dessa tua maldita obsessão doentia, prometo que tu serás encontrado morto em alguma vala.

Os passos se afastaram e Frank encontrou-se finalmente sozinho no recinto, as lágrimas abundantes finalmente escorrendo por seu rosto. Sua respiração continuava entrecortada, contudo a tontura havia se tornado suportável quando ele abriu os olhos. Com fraqueza levantou-se do chão tropeçando algumas vezes e em um gesto desesperado aproximou-se das pias para poder abrir uma das torneiras. A água límpida se demonstrou um ótimo calmante quando o rapaz a esfregou contra todas as partes expostas da pele a qual conseguiu alcançar e em poucos minutos não só o chão, mas a maior parte de sua roupa estava completamente molhada. A sensação de sujeira ainda o acometia, mas agora de forma mais controlada, e fungando algumas vezes para prender o choro o mais novo encaminhou-se cambaleante até uma das cabines, fechando-se ali ao encolher-se contra o canto da parede. Queria confinar-se na escuridão para tentar sanar a própria agonia mental.

Permaneceu ali por algumas horas; sozinho e silencioso. Os olhos fechados lhe transmitiam a falsa sensação de que não estava trancafiado naquele recinto que mais de uma vez havia sido o palco de sua humilhação e a umidade de seu corpo, ocasionada pelas roupas molhadas, lhe fazia se sentir doente. [i]E mal conseguia explicar o desejo de realmente estar com alguma doença terminal[/i]. Assim poderia morrer e finalmente ficar em paz. O pai havia feito isso, não? Enlouquecido com as experiências traumatizantes, havia tirado a própria vida em busca de tranqüilidade e talvez a tivesse alcançado. Contudo, com surpresa, Frank chegou à conclusão de que não conseguiria se matar mesmo sentindo tanta dor. Algumas semanas antes, a primeira idéia que lhe surgiria seria um fim rápido e indolor, sem culpas e sem arrependimentos. Mas agora algo lhe prendia ali. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria sanar a própria dor, queria viver para poder [i]vê-lo[/i] mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo que Gerard sempre seria sua bela miragem intocável.

Desencostando-se da parede com pressa, Frank deu passadas rápidas em direção a porta da saída do banheiro para atingir o corredor. Sabia que deveria ter cuidado com os inspetores, pois os outros alunos estavam em suas respectivas salas para assistirem as aulas, e após alguns segundos estava posicionado em frente à porta fechada da sala de música. Tentou encontrá-lo para sentir o peso daquele olhar sobre si, mas [i]não havia ninguém[/i]. E uma crescente apreensão o acometeu: [i]o que estava acontecendo? Por que ninguém estava ali?[/i] Apressado, seus pés voltaram a se mover e rapidamente o rapaz vasculhou as salas vazias em busca da turma da aula de música erudita. Quando iria desistir, escondido na quina de um dos corredores com o coração em frangalhos, inebriantes notas de um piano adentraram diretamente em sua alma de forma conhecida.

Seu coração disparou e de repente as mãos se tornaram tremulas e frias em um sinal de ansiedade. Conhecia aquela forma de tocar como a palma de sua mão, pois tais melodias eram inconfundíveis. Havia apenas uma pessoa no mundo que conseguia transmitir paixão em cada nota, mas era impossível que ela estivesse ali. Sem perceber seus pés novamente se moviam, agora para guiá-lo em direção ao anfiteatro que estava com as portas duplas da entrada meramente entreabertas e ao passar pelas mesmas com certa dificuldade, Frank visualizou a classe sentada nas primeiras fileiras enquanto assistiam encantados um homem de cabelos negros mover os dedos esguios suavemente pelas teclas do piano. E a emoção que fazia cada centímetro de seu corpo tremular fez com ele que se aproximasse mais, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que os próprios olhos viam. Aquele som... Aquele som tão familiar que lhe transmitia paz e que era capaz de fazê-lo sentir completo era transmitido pela mesma pessoa que lhe tirava o sono e que possuía os mais belos olhos que já havia tido a honra de ver de perto.

[i]Gerard.[/i]

[i]Gerard era o pianista.[/i]  
[Carmen McRae – When I Fall In Love]

Frank sentiu vontade de chorar; gritar; correr; sorrir. Eram tantos impulsos diferentes que seu cérebro encontrava-se em uma maravilhosa desordem, fazendo com que os membros de seu corpo não correspondessem aos seus impulsos desesperados de se aproximar mais do palco. Permaneceu de pé e imóvel em meio à escadaria que dava acesso as cadeiras onde o restante dos alunos se encontrava. E oculto pela meia luz encantadora que cedia ao anfiteatro um ar calmo e sedutor, o rapaz permitiu que mais lágrimas escorregassem por seu rosto. Mas desta vez não representavam a tristeza que assombrava sua alma e sim a alegria encantadora que acelerava seu coração, mal cabendo dentro de si. A sensação de quentura que se espalhava desde a ponta dos dedos até os lábios rosados era tão atípica que o rapaz sentiu falta de ar em sua muda euforia enquanto as mãos tremulas guiaram-se até a boca para tampá-la em um gesto infantil. E era exatamente naqueles momentos em que Frank demonstrava que apesar de tanto sofrimento em sua vida, sua inocência permanecia intacta em seus doces olhos esverdeados.

Lentamente, sentou-se contra um dos degraus e seu olhar permaneceu fixo em cada pequeno detalhe da expressão tranqüila que Gerard exibia enquanto a melodia inebriante do piano contagiava os presentes. Questionamentos o acometeram enquanto seu coração falhava cada vez que os olhos verdes mudavam o foco para a platéia e Frank mordiscou o lábio inferior de leve, imerso em pensamentos. [i]Era possível que ele fosse real?[/i] Se era, qual seria a explicação para tamanho dom angelical? [i]E de onde vinha tamanha bondade ou como aquele sorriso conseguia iluminar quem o visse como raios de Sol em um dia nublado?[/i] Deveria ser alguma ilusão maravilhosa de sua mente. Era a única explicação, pois estava tão acostumado a enxergar a humanidade como pessoas terríveis e egoístas, que estar em frente a um ser que não o tratava com indiferença ou que tinha uma aura tão brilhante era considerado loucura por sua mente.

Loucura, aliás, era o fato de que não satisfeito em apenas lhe tirar o sono ou fazê-lo sentir coisas que nunca havia sentido antes, Gerard também era a pessoa desconhecida que sabia exatamente o que precisava ouvir quando executava as músicas daquela forma única e tão bela. Porém, o mais incrível em toda aquela situação era que as duas pessoas que um dia haviam perfurado sua barreira emocional sem grandes dificuldades eram a mesma; o que apenas aumentava seus sentimentos já acumulados. E com um suspiro profundo, o jovem curvou-se para frente para abraçar as próprias pernas flexionadas, apoiando o queixo contra os joelhos ao permitir ser engolfado por algumas lembranças. O medo de conhecer o pianista agora lhe soava tão tolo. Se soubesse antes quem ele era, teria... Bom, não sabia o que teria feito. Talvez reagisse da mesma forma, dividido entre sair correndo com um sorriso ou permanecer imóvel e silencioso para não perder um mero detalhe daquele rosto artístico. Mas qual seria a melhor forma de reagir, afinal de contas? [i]Deveria agradecê-lo? Fingir que nada havia acontecido?[/i]

Um ofego surpreso escapou de sua garganta quando os olhos verdes se focaram em si de repente e Frank se encolheu pela força do olhar, mesmo que o correspondesse com a mesma intensidade. Enxergava algo ali; algo que ia além de um simples contato visual. Poderia estar imaginando, se iludindo ou criando hipóteses em sua mente desesperada por alguma atenção, mas cada vez que mergulhava naquela imensidão encantadora sentia em seu coração a certeza de que aquele homem mudaria sua vida para sempre. E demoraria o tempo que for, poderia tentar negar ou fingir que nada estava acontecendo. [i]Mas nada mudaria o fato de que estava[/i]. Estava sim acontecendo. Eram professor e aluno, mas, além disso, de alguma forma desconhecida, suas almas se conectavam. Havia percebido isso antes em relação a si, mas horas atrás tinha tido a prova de que o outro também tinha consciência disso pela forma com que se afastara de forma abrupta. Pois não era o certo e não podiam quebrar a linha tênue que os separava, porém nenhum dos dois conseguia evitar o que sentiam quando se viam.

[i]Então como deveria reagir?[/i]

Os olhos verdes se afastaram, percebendo o que faziam, e em seguida se focaram contra as teclas brancas e pretas; sua expressão modificando-se para uma pensativa. E Frank sentiu-se inquieto por aquela reação. Estava acostumado com o fato de Gerard estar sempre receptivo e vê-lo tão temeroso lhe dava uma terrível sensação de apreensão. Pois tinha medo de estar invadindo o espaço do outro, que o ajudava por pura bondade. Queria tê-lo mais próximo, mostrar-se receptivo, mas ao mesmo tempo temia afastá-lo exatamente por essa vontade. E tinha consciência de que se fosse outra pessoa naquela situação já lhe teria mandado embora, se afastado e o humilhado, mas Gerard não; talvez fosse o diferencial marcante de sua personalidade. O mais velho impunha limites silenciosos, permitia que eles se quebrassem minutos depois, para reconstruí-los em seguida. E tal atitude o confundia, deixando-o sem direção. [i]O que Gerard queria?[/i] Tê-lo perto ou afastado?

As notas cessaram lentamente e um silêncio palpável, porém confortável, a seguiu. E Frank pensou que nenhum gesto de apreciação chegaria a um terço da beleza da música que havia sido tocada ou da grandiosidade de seu músico. Aos poucos todos saíram de seu torpor momentâneo e as garotas aplaudiram animadas ao se levantarem juntas; o gesto sendo acompanhado pelos outros alunos. Gerard deu um sorriso a eles, levantando-se lentamente do banquinho em que estivera sentado e com uma mesura os agradeceu de forma irresistivelmente charmosa; ganhando alguns suspiros de suas alunas.

\- Espero sinceramente que os senhores e as senhoritas tenham apreciado esta aula. Hoje, lhes mostrei que não iremos apenas nos focar no violino, mas em outros instrumentos clássicos igualmente encantadores. – Houve uma pausa em que Gerard sentou-se na beira do palco de forma relaxada enquanto arregaçava as mangas de sua camisa branca de botões até os cotovelos. Continuou, fazendo um gesto suave com a cabeça para afastar alguns fios negros que ocultavam um de seus olhos. – Creio que aproveitaremos melhor esta aula aqui no anfiteatro e tendo um acompanhamento enquanto tocam, os senhores verão os resultados surgirem mais rápido! Então, terei o prazer de vê-los novamente amanhã, estão dispensados!

Os alunos logo seguiram em direção a saída e Frank levantou-se dos degraus para deixá-los livres para a passagem, adentrando em uma das fileiras localizadas ao fundo para esperá-los passar. Notou alguns olhares em sua direção, porém os ignorou completamente enquanto observava as próprias mãos. E após longos minutos, restavam apenas ele e Gerard no anfiteatro. Apesar de o rapaz não saber ao certo o que dizer, precisava vê-lo de perto mais uma vez para fazê-lo entender de que a proximidade que tinham era o único motivo de querer permanecer vivo. Respeitaria qualquer regra imposta, mas não aceitaria tal distância e se desculparia caso tivesse feito algo que havia o incomodado.

Ao erguer o rosto, Frank notou que Gerard estava subindo as escadas em sua direção, mas seu rosto estava atipicamente virado para baixo; como se este não quisesse encará-lo de novo. O gesto fez com que o coração do menor disparasse e quando o outro passou sem olhá-lo em direção a saída, desesperado foi em direção aos degraus para impedi-lo.

\- [i]Gerard.[/i] – Disse alto o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvi-lo. Notou que ele não parou de andar, mas que os ombros tornaram-se tensos como quando se encontraram a primeira vez naquela manhã. – Gerard, por favor.

O mais velho finalmente parou, mas demorou algum tempo para que se virasse e Frank sentiu-se tremer quando seus olhos se encontram novamente; as palavras que queria dizer desaparecendo de sua mente.

\- Odeio ter que corrigi-lo. Mas é [i]Senhor Way[/i], Senhor Iero. – Sua voz possuía um timbre cansado, como se dizer tal frase fosse um esforço e apesar da postura séria, Frank conseguia ver a mesma doçura de quando haviam se abraçado na chuva. – E o senhor está atrasado.

\- Queira me desculpar. – Respondeu Frank com a voz soando quase como um sussurro, mas apesar de seus tremores e o nervosismo, permanecia sustentando o olhar e a coragem para abordar algo delicado. – Senhor, responda-me. Por favor, responda-me com toda a sinceridade que teu ser conseguir reunir. Por que o [i]vejo[/i] minha frente, mas não [i]sinto[/i] como se estivesses aqui comigo?

[Beethoven – Moonlight Sonata (1st moviment)]

Os olhos verdes se anuviaram após tais palavras, como se momentaneamente toda a vivacidade que os tornavam tão singulares desaparecesse para dar espaço para uma visível insegurança. E Frank tentou desesperadamente encontrar algo que pudesse explicar tamanho receio. Afinal de contas, Gerard sempre se demonstrara tão seguro de si que vê-lo de tal forma lhe deixava ainda mais confuso. Será que o fato de ter tantas barreiras emocionais ao redor de si o afastava? Talvez, a conversa que tinha tido no corredor no dia em que havia saído correndo da sala de aula, pois haviam se tocado, tivesse amedrontado o maior por não saber ao certo como agir. E Frank compreendeu que não era o único perdido naquela situação. Pois além de todos os paradigmas impostos, ainda havia o fato de que algumas barreiras precisavam ser quebradas para que... Mordeu o lábio inferior de forma apreensiva, tornando-se inquieto pelo próprio pensamento. [i]Para que o que?[/i] Aonde chegariam? E ao questionar-se sobre o este fato, o menor sentiu o coração disparar como se estivesse perto demais da resposta que explicaria o porquê de querer tanto que Gerard, [i]apenas Gerard[/i], o retirasse de sua bolha para conhecê-lo por completo.

O rapaz observou o outro quebrar o contato visual e respirar profundamente conforme seus dedos esguios massageavam as têmporas; o gesto dando a entender que ele procurava as palavras certas para responder o aluno. E Frank esperou, ansiosamente. Pois aquela resposta, talvez, pudesse lhe indicar a direção que seguiria ou o que deveria fazer para que todo aquele impasse acabasse. Naquele momento desejou ouvir a verdade, mesmo que esta o decepcionasse. Preferia poder se contentar com os pequenos momentos maravilhosos que tinha guardado em sua memória do que se perder em uma agridoce ilusão sustentada por si mesmo em uma miúda esperança de que Gerard não era como os demais.

\- Tu me fizeste uma pergunta sem resposta, senhor Iero. – Gerard se pronunciou novamente e Frank sentiu uma fisgada de dor no peito, considerando a resposta como uma nítida demonstração de que deveriam se manter afastados e sérios um com outro. Não existiria mais os sorrisos ou ao menos aconteceria outro abraço; eram realmente [i]apenas[/i] professor e aluno. – Creio que não haja nada de errado acontecendo. E o senhor—

Frank não ficou para ouvir o restante da frase e deu um último olhar machucado ao professor, encaminhando-se apressado em direção as portas duplas para poder ter acesso ao corredor. Apesar de ter ouvido a [i]verdade[/i] que tanto queria, ainda doía saber que tudo o que sentia deveria ser sufocado dentro de si. Mas não conseguia sentir rancor em relação ao outro, muito menos o culpava por aquele posicionamento ou o considerava errado. [i]Era melhor assim[/i], porém nem sempre o [i]melhor[/i] é o que o nosso coração deseja. E prendendo as lágrimas que insistiam em se formar no canto dos olhos, o rapaz chegou à conclusão de que não ter contado ao outro o fato de escondido tê-lo escutado tocando, ou como sua presença coloria a realidade preta e branca a qual vivia, tinha evitado que a situação se tornasse pior. Pois o que menos queria era ter um olhar de [i]pena[/i] de Gerard dirigido a si, então guardaria aquele segredo a sete chaves assim como as sensações de um dia ter tido o gostinho de alguém perto o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir completo.

O sinal do término das aulas já havia soado há algum tempo e o menor agradeceu por estar solitário caminhando pelo [i]Hall[/i] em direção a saída, pois não queria ter que receber olhares em sua direção naquele momento. Cruzou os braços contra o peito, criando a bolha ao redor de si para se confinar em sua própria solidão, e ao passar pelos portões de ferro concluiu que não brigaria mais com seu destino. Estava explicito que nunca seria uma pessoa normal como qualquer outra e que só iria se machucar ainda mais tendo falsas esperanças. Havia sido cego em acreditar que alguém como Gerard pudesse realmente querer se aproximar de si. O outro era tão cativante e encantador, então estava tão óbvio de que não tinha a menor chance do mesmo querer uma aproximação consigo; sempre tão sem sal ou inexpressivo. Um bolo se formou em sua garganta e o menor apertou com força os próprios braços, andando cabisbaixo pela calçada enquanto concluía que deveria se contentar em observá-lo de longe e imaginar que se não tivesse tantos problemas tudo teria sido diferente.

Imerso nos próprios pensamentos o menor não percebeu quando a figura alta de um jovem se aproximou silenciosamente por suas costas e seu grito de surpresa foi sufocado quando a mão do mesmo tampou de forma rude sua boca, conforme um dos braços o agarrava firmemente pela cintura. Frank sentiu uma dor imensurável o acometê-lo conforme era puxado com pressa em direção a rua paralela onde havia um beco, e imóvel em seu pânico não conseguiu se soltar para fugir. Seus pensamentos se tornavam densos e difusos, fazendo-o enxergar a paisagem meramente com um borrão e só voltou a si quando as costas atingiram dolorosamente uma parede de tijolos, fazendo-o quase perder o equilíbrio conforme sua cabeça rodava. A sensação de queimaduras em sua pele em conjunto com a agonia, se tornou ainda pior quando Frank reconheceu quem o atacara. Lá estava Jared mais uma vez tentando humilhá-lo, mas naquele momento não havia maneiras para que seus atos fossem interrompidos.

\- Tu achaste que eu não viria terminar o que comecei? – O outro disse com os olhos azuis faiscando enquanto as mãos ansiosas retiravam com violência seu [i]blazer[/i] azul cobalto, arrancando soluços sufocados do menor. – Não irei ter paz enquanto não conseguir o que quero, Iero.

Frank sentiu-se escorregar pela parede pela forma com que as pernas fraquejaram e sua expressão se contorceu em pura dor conforme balançava a cabeça negativamente de forma febril; não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Um grito agoniante escapou de seus lábios pela forma com que sua pele era tocada, fazendo-o sentir-se sujo e extremamente humilhado, e sua boca foi tampada por Jared com pressa para que os sons não denunciassem onde estavam para os possíveis passantes na rua ao lado. E conforme se sentia enlouquecer pela dor, chegou à conclusão que Gerard o queria longe exatamente porque não passava de alguém [i]indigno[/i]; não merecia qualquer tipo de atenção ou felicidade. Servia apenas como um mero brinquedo para os demais como penitência e mais uma vez seria forçado a fazer coisas as quais piorariam ainda mais seu estado emocional.

\- Fique quietinho e isto não irá demorar. – A voz asquerosa do outro estava próxima de seu ouvido e Frank sentiu-se tremer enquanto soluçava compulsivamente, todo seu corpo tremulando. – Tu realmente acreditou que aquele [i]professorzinho[/i] iria afastá-lo de minha pessoa, não é? – Uma risada debochada foi ouvida e um som de deleite a acompanhou quando os corpos se pressionaram; o menor agradecendo aos céus por permanecer com as calças para evitar um contato mais direto com o outro. – Aquele Way não passa de um mero fracassado e aposto como te queria de brinquedinho também—

Em um gesto rápido e movido pelo impulso, Frank gritou mais alto e agitou os braços em uma tentativa de afastá-lo de si. Pego de surpresa, Jared foi atingido no nariz pelo cotovelo do menor e urrou de dor ao cair de joelhos no chão; o sangue logo banhando sua camisa aberta. Apesar de tremulo e completamente desnorteado, Frank limpou as lágrimas contra as costas das mãos em um gesto agressivo e tentou respirar mais fundo algumas vezes para conseguir ar suficiente para se pronunciar.

\- Tu nunca, [i]nunca[/i], ouses se referir a ele desta maneira sórdida. – Disse entre dentes enquanto soluçava, tentando cobrir-se com a camisa aberta como pôde e antes de arranjar forças para fugir correndo dali, acrescentou. – Pois quem não passa de um fracassado és tu. E se tu soubesses o tamanho de meu asco por ti, nunca mais tentaria se aproximar—

Suas palavras foram abruptamente interrompidas quando o menor notou Jared se levantando do chão de forma raivosa e forçando-se a correr o mais rápido que conseguiu, sentiu-se ainda pior por mal conseguir permanecer vestido por sua camisa branca. O tecido, agora sem botões, farfalhava ao seu lado conforme corria e apesar de sentir ódio de si mesmo por não conseguir conter as lágrimas, as mesmas escorriam por seu rosto; fazendo com que sua visão se tornasse embaçada. E por mais que tentasse manter o ritmo acelerado, seus passos se tornavam cada vez mais trôpegos e foi com um alto soluço de desespero que se sentiu alcançado e puxado mais uma vez. Pensou em reagir, atingir-lhe de novo no rosto, porém quando suas costas se chocaram contra outra parede e um corpo esbelto se pressionou contra o seu de forma protetora; o mundo simplesmente parou de girar.

Os olhos do menor se arregalaram e quando a mão de dedos esguios pressionou-se delicadamente contra seus lábios em um gesto que indicava para que permanecesse quieto, Frank sentiu que desabaria a qualquer momento pela força com que seu coração pulsava contra sua caixa torácica. Será que o que estava acontecendo naquele momento era uma projeção desesperada de seu subconsciente? Ou seu pianista estava realmente ali para salvá-lo?

\- Ele não irá nos ver aqui. – Sussurrou Gerard com a voz levemente embargada ao notar a situação do menor, apertando-o com força para lhe transmitir segurança; sua voz fazendo o rapaz acreditar que ele era [i]real[/i]. Os olhos verdes demonstravam-se profundos como outrora e a forma com que sua expressão se contorcia em extrema preocupação fez com que Frank se sentisse levemente mais calmo. – Me perdoe, eu não deveria ter te deixado ir embora daquela maneira. Então, eu lhe imploro, não faças barulho e ele não nos verá aqui. – Ele havia falado tão baixo que Frank precisou fazer leitura labial enquanto tentava prender os soluços e manter-se em completo silêncio. – Acalme-te, anjo, pois agora que estou aqui não permitirei que nada de ruim lhe aconteça.

[Elvis Presley – Can’t Help Falling In Love With You]  
Frank balançou a cabeça suavemente em concordância em seguida e liberou mais algumas lágrimas sofridas que escorregaram lentamente pelo canto de seus olhos cor de mel em direção a mão do pianista ainda posicionada sobre seus lábios. Após tais palavras, algo que não fosse o homem a sua frente desapareceu; as casas ao redor se transformaram em meros borrões coloridos insignificantes e de repente não se preocupava mais se Jared os veriam ou não. Estava encantado; absolutamente encantado. E tudo o que sua mente conseguia processar era o fato de que Gerard havia vindo atrás de si. Mal podia acreditar na forma explícita com que o outro tentava protegê-lo enquanto o ocultava parcialmente com o corpo encostado contra o seu e com certa surpresa, o rapaz percebeu que apesar de sentir certo incomodo pela proximidade física tal mal estar era completamente esquecido pela forma com que seu coração se acometia por uma calmante sensação de calor; calor de quem era querido por alguém.

Os dois estavam tão próximos que o rapaz conseguiu visualizar com perfeição cada mínimo detalhe de seu rosto pálido, permitindo-se observá-lo com mais cuidado para poder gravar as sensações que aquele momento lhe proporcionava. A situação permanecia aterrorizadora, porém aquele contato tão significativo para si anulava parcialmente as dores físicas e mentais que o acometiam. Pois era como se o calor que o corpo de Gerard transmitia tão próximo ao seu fosse capaz de colar um a um dos cacos de seu coração para fazê-lo se tornar inteiro. Seus olhos cor de mel se perderam nos lábios finos que estavam crispados em um sinal de preocupação, seguindo para os fios negros caindo desalinhados por sua testa e reparou que as bochechas do outro estavam suavemente rubras, pois ele provavelmente também teria corrido para alcançá-lo. E assim que visualizou os olhos, [i]aqueles olhos tão magníficos em sua imensidão verde[/i], um suspiro profundo escarpou de sua garganta; liberando o ar que o menor sequer havia percebido que tinha prendido. Apesar de o foco dos orbes estarem na esquina, atentos para o mínimo sinal de movimentação, Frank pôde sentir a intensidade dos mesmos como se estivessem conectados aos seus.

Após alguns minutos, os quais se passaram como maravilhosas horas para o menor, Gerard virou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos mais uma vez e a mão do mesmo retirou-se de sua boca lentamente conforme se posicionava contra um de seus ombros. Agora que o perigo aparentemente havia passado, a expressão do outro se encontrava dividida entre preocupação e culpa; tão atípica para seu ar sempre jovial. A proximidade continuava tamanha que Frank sentiu o hálito quente do mais velho contra seu rosto, fazendo-o estremecer visivelmente sem nem mesmo saber o porquê. E apesar de algumas lágrimas continuarem a cair de seus olhos, o rapaz impedia bravamente de ser contagiado pelo pânico de aproximações para desfrutar daquele contato, mesmo tão simples, que havia almejado desesperadamente em seus sonhos.

\- O que aquele monstro fizeste contigo... – Gerard sussurrou com sofreguidão ao que a mão livre deslizava-se tremula até uma das bochechas do menor para limpar de forma suave uma das lágrimas que por ali escorriam. Liberou um suspiro magoado e balançou a cabeça negativamente para si mesmo enquanto observava o outro como se este fosse delicado como as cordas de seu adorado violino. – Fui tolo em deixá-lo partir, principalmente porque prometi protegê-lo. Eu sinto tanto, tanto. E lhe pedir perdão não expressaria com exatidão o pesar que sinto por vê-lo tão desolado, Frank.

O rapaz soluçou baixinho, liberando a dor guardada em seu peito e mordiscou o lábio inferior quando seu corpo tremulou mais firmemente pelas sensações de outrora o acometerem novamente. Os olhos cor de mel se fecharam e ele se encolheu contra a parede, guiando as mãos até o rosto para ocultá-lo por alguns momentos. Tentou recobrar o pouco de calma que havia adquirido com a proteção de Gerard, porém agora que a adrenalina e a hipnose do momento haviam passado sentia-se pior. E quando finalmente conseguiu olhar nos olhos de Gerard mais uma vez, permitiu que o outro adentrasse completamente em sua bolha; não se esforçando em esconder a dor que sentia. Fato que foi mal interpretado pelo mais velho.

\- Desculpe-me. – Ele voltou a se pronunciar ainda mais preocupado, arregalando um pouco os olhos ao perceber o quão perto estava do menor; associando o fato de o outro estar tão inconsolável por tê-lo tocado. Afastou-se alguns passos para trás rapidamente e grunhiu baixinho em frustração pela própria falta de tato. – Eu não deveria ter lhe tocado, tu me pediste isto antes—

Frank ignorou todo e qualquer tipo de receio que lhe acometeu nos segundos que antecederam seu movimento brusco e em um forte impulso, aproximou-se novamente do maior e ao posicionar-se na ponta dos pés lhe envolveu pelos ombros para trazê-lo para perto novamente; o contato corporal lhe fazendo sentir uma fisgada de dor que não podia ser comparada a sensação de amplitude de tê-lo em seus braços. Seu rosto posicionou-se contra a curva do pescoço do maior, como se os moldes de seus corpos tivessem sido criados para se encaixarem com perfeição, e conforme o abraçava com desespero desejou que o outro não o empurrasse para longe. A única vez que tinha tido aquele contato havia sido quando estava sob o efeito do álcool e mesmo não se lembrando com detalhes de todas as sensações, sabia o quão aconchegante havia sido. Contudo, naquele momento, ao ter novamente a oportunidade, via que era muito mais esplendido do que havia suposto. Seu nariz em contato com a pele macia e pálida sorvia o cheiro inebriante de café combinado com o odor característico de cigarros de palha e a fragrância suave de alguma colônia masculina; o cheiro deixando-o tonto pela forma com que o coração acelerou-se abruptamente contra o peito.

E tomado por uma súbita onda de coragem e agradecimento pela forma com que Gerard havia o protegido, Frank disse o que estava preso em sua garganta o sufocando nos últimos dias.

\- Tudo o que mais quero é tê-lo assim. – Sua voz de timbre rouco soou abafada, pois o rosto estava pressionado fortemente contra a lateral do pescoço do mais velho e ao apertá-lo com mais força, continuou com a voz embargada. – Perto, tão perto que posso senti-lo como se fossemos o mesmo ser.

Frank ofegou quando seu corpo foi abruptamente rodeado pelos braços fortes do outro que o apertaram com a mesma intensidade com que eram abraçados. Uma lágrima escorregou de seu rosto para o pescoço de Gerard, porém esta representava a emoção que o acometia por ter o gesto tão significativo correspondido. O rapaz sentiu seu corpo levemente erguido, fazendo com que ficasse ainda mais nas pontas dos pés, e naquele momento nada mais importava do que o calor daquele corpo que amenizava todos os seus medos e apreensões; como se todas as lembranças que o assombrassem não possuíssem significado algum se comparadas à grandiosidade do que sentia quando estava ao lado de seu doce pianista. Desejou que ficassem daquela forma por toda a eternidade, porém quando o contato se quebrou o cheiro característico havia impregnado não só em sua roupa, mas no fundo de sua alma.

\- Nós devemos ir. – Sussurrou Gerard com um leve sorriso ao se afastar para olhá-lo e Frank percebeu que os olhos verdes haviam lacrimejado. – O deixarei em tua casa, sim?

O rapaz desencostou-se da parede e encolheu-se para segurar como podia a camisa aberta para cobrir-se enquanto acompanhava o professor calmamente por outro caminho; em uma precaução para caso Jared ainda estivesse por perto. Os dois seguiram pela rua lado a lado em um silêncio confortável e Frank sentiu-se flutuar, como se o asfalto tivesse se transformado em nuvens. E o mais encantador em sua expressão era o tom rosado que acometia suas bochechas, mesmo que sua expressão estivesse apática pelo que havia ocorrido outrora. [i]Vida[/i] parecia emanar de seu coração aquecido pela maravilhosa sensação de se sentir tão querido e apesar da exaustão emocional, o menor só conseguia se concentrar na sensação de calor que ainda o acometia. E mesmo quando Gerard foi embora, Frank permaneceu o sentindo ali consigo; o cheiro estonteante impregnado em sua roupa.

E mesmo não percebendo, o rapaz havia se entregado ao amor pela primeira e última vez.


	8. Capítulo VII

[Frederic Chopin – Walzer No. 10 Op. 69 in B minor]

Gerard deu um suspiro profundo enquanto observava fixamente a chama da vela que estava posicionada sobre sua improvisada mesa em que fazia as refeições diárias. O tom alaranjado tremulava de forma suave conforme o homem roçava as pontas dos dedos contra a labareda delicada, brincando com o calor que acometia sua pele antes de afastar-se em tempo de não se queimar. E por longos minutos os olhos verdes fixos e atipicamente inexpressivos miraram o ato repetidamente, como se não estivessem enxergando de verdade o que viam; os pensamentos focados em uma figura masculina tímida e frágil. A belíssima cena da cera sendo consumida pelo fogo, derretendo-se em gotas esbranquiçadas e escorrendo pavio abaixo para quando estava longe o suficiente do calor tornarem-se sólidas mais uma vez para formarem adornos, passou despercebida de sua atenção sempre tão minuciosa. Pois além de sua mente, todo o seu corpo estava acometido por uma estranha sensação de euforia.

Grunhiu quando a pele ardeu em demasia por tê-la esquecido por mais tempo sobre a chama e ao levar o indicador contra os lábios para umidecê-lo em uma vã tentativa de amenizar a queimação, seu corpo projetou-se para trás contra a cama de lençóis abarrotados. Os olhos focaram-se alguns minutos sobre o teto e depois mudaram o foco para a janela; sua mente em busca de uma desesperada forma de afastar os pensamentos indesejáveis. A brisa cálida que adentrava no recinto que açoitava seus fios negros contra o rosto o fez suspirar e aos poucos a vela ia perdendo seu posto de única provedora de luz, pois o Sol despontava lentamente sobre os outros cortiços. O céu encontrava-se belamente mesclado com diversos tons de azul, amarelo e laranja enquanto as nuvens dissipavam-se lentamente ao se moverem. E mesmo com a visão privilegiada, oculto na escuridão de seu lar modesto, Gerard não conseguiu esquecer-se da forma doce com que fora abraçado no dia anterior.

Era incrível como um gesto tão simples havia significado tanto; fora sincero e delicado. E como não considerar encantadora a forma com que os olhos cor de mel o miraram, escaneando sua alma e querendo desvendar todos os seus segredos? E como explicar as palavras doces sussurradas com sentimento e as lágrimas brilhantes indicando a veracidade de cada ato? Ultimamente, quando pensava sobre aquele rapaz, Gerard se questionava o que um anjo fazia perdido na Terra. Pois era humanamente impossível que alguém fosse tão naturalmente frágil e dono de absurda beleza estonteante. Mas além de tudo isso, havia uma admirável bondade por trás da expressão sofrida de quem apanhara muito da vida apesar da pouca idade. Normalmente as pessoas se demonstrariam amarguradas com a situação, como Michael, ou indiferentes, como a si próprio. Porém, lá estava ele. Preso em seus medos e aflições, sem idéia para onde ir ou o que fazer. Inicialmente, o via como uma ópera triste ambulante e queria acompanhar cada ato para descobrir seu desfecho. Contudo, após a abrupta aproximação e todos os últimos acontecimentos, poderia compará-lo a uma sinfonia tão magnífica que poderia ser considerado uma blasfêmia um humano ousar tocá-la, pois sua divindade não seria respeitada.

Aqueles olhos, o calor de seu corpo pequeno ao abraçá-lo, a forma com que impunha a proximidade ao mesmo tempo em que a temia... [i]Deus[/i], como é que evitaria tudo aquilo? [i]Como[/i], se o próprio coração se encontrava bambo com o mero pensamento de tê-lo em seus braços novamente? E apesar da experiência de seus bem vividos trinta e quatro anos, nunca havia sentido tamanha pureza dentro de si em relação a alguém. Mal o conhecia, mas o apego a sua presença e ao seu jeito silencioso e observador crescia mais a cada dia. Porém, não poderia deixar-se confundir. Nunca havia criado uma relação tão próxima a um de seus alunos mesmo mantendo a postura acessível, e apesar de algumas alunas ultrapassarem os limites em sua insistência, nenhuma delas havia lhe causado sequer alguma reação. E não porque eram garotas, mas sim pelo fato de que Gerard não se apagava emocionalmente a ninguém, não daquela forma. Era um irremediável boêmio que acreditava no amor, tocava sobre o amor e ensinava sobre o amor, mas que nunca havia o sentido de verdade. E sua explicação para o fato era de que tendo o dom de interpretar os sentimentos através das notas musicais, era apenas um mero telespectador dos mesmos não um participante. Deveria [i]transmiti-los[/i] e não [i]senti-los[/i].

Contudo, lá estava ele. Submerso em uma intensa batalha de sentimentos difusos. Queria viver uma sinfonia, [i]senti-la[/i] em sua imensidão para poder transmiti-la por seus dedos, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria deixar seu posicionamento confortável de telespectador. E ao levantar-se abruptamente, o homem de incríveis olhos verdes massageou as têmporas se amaldiçoando por um mero rapaz inocente ter dado um nó em seu coração que sempre fora tão intocável.

Adiantando-se para a vela, Gerard assoprou a chama que agora havia se tornado supérflua perto da claridade que o Sol produzia contra o recinto pequeno, porém aconchegante. Por alguns segundos permaneceu respirando fundo para manter a sanidade dos próprios pensamentos e antes de sair pela porta tentou desamassar como pôde a camisa social escura que vestia ao posicionar os suspensórios corretamente em seus ombros, não encontrando dificuldades em atingir o corredor; apesar do grostesco rangido que a madeira produziu ao se arrastar pelo chão. Seus pés em contato com os degraus, ao descê-los, quebrou o silêncio do recinto e conforme mentalizava que deveria manter-se firme para não permitir-se envolver por todos os sentimentos que o acometiam, a porta de entrada foi aberta. A rua encontrava-se povoada pelas senhoras vizinhas que se despediam de seus filhos, porém a figura que lhe chamou a atenção e espantou de vez seus pensamentos foi a de um homem ainda no auge de sua mocidade que o observava com um irremediável brilho misterioso em seus olhos azuis.  
  
\- O que tu estás fazendo aqui? – Disse, sem conseguir controlar-se por tamanha surpresa em vê-lo. Suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas para o outro e observando-o rapidamente, notou que este vestia uma cartola adornando seus fios ondulados castanho escuros. Porém, desta vez, a roupa estava um pouco mais informal; um colete escuro sobre sua camisa branca e requintada. – Caíres da cama?

\- Um bom dia para ti também, Gerard. – O outro respondeu com visível sarcasmo em sua voz conforme observava o outro estático com interesse apesar de sua expressão levemente desgostosa pela recepção pouco calorosa. – Estava pelos arredores e decidi lhe fazer uma curta visita de cortesia.

\- [i]Tu[/i]? Pelos arredores? – Debochou Gerard ao dar um sorriso e iniciou novamente seu caminho em direção ao outro lado da calçada; não queria se atrasar para levar Frank à Instituição. O outro o acompanhou de perto, demonstrando não desistir de conversar e ao assumir uma expressão séria os olhos verdes perfuraram os azuis antes do homem se pronunciar mais uma vez. – O que tu queres com a minha pessoa, afinal?

\- Permita-me cortejá-lo. – Respondeu Robert com simplicidade e sorriu de forma galante quando Gerard se demonstrou um tanto quanto surpreso. – É tudo o que eu lhe peço. – Notando que seria inconveniente continuar perseguindo o outro que visivelmente estava com pressa, retirou a cartola em uma mesura ao aumentar o sorriso. – Não quero que tu respondas agora, aparecerei eventualmente. Desejo que o dia de hoje seja lindo como teus olhos, Gerard.

[Stephen Gunzenhauser – Introdução a Marcha do Leão (LOL)]

O mais velho observou o outro partir com a testa franzida e resmungando para si mesmo colocou as mãos nos bolsos frontais da calça para seguir seu caminho. Apesar de Robert incomodá-lo por saber demais sobre sua vida e não compartilhar tais informações consigo enquanto assumia uma postura misteriosa, não poderia negar que era no mínimo interessante a forma com que este se portava. Estava explícito em seus trajes, e o modo requintado o qual caminhava, que ele pertencia a uma rica família influente, porém a forma com que se dirigia a si não demonstrava desprezo por sua posição social; pelo contrário. Havia uma curiosidade um tanto quanto infantil em sua forma de observar os cortiços e a pobreza aparentava ser interessante perante seus olhos azuis. E pelo pouco que o outro havia lhe contado sobre suas farras em outros países, Gerard tinha chegado conclusão de que Robert deveria ser mais um dos famosos apreciadores ricos de talentos desconhecidos. Mas se o homem esperava impressioná-lo por seu dinheiro, este estava terrivelmente enganado.

Aliás, era até um pouco infantil de sua parte demonstrar-se tão debochado quando o outro aparecia. Apesar de tudo, ele estava sendo gentil e atencioso ao tentar uma aproximação, não havia um motivo suficientemente plausível para aquela postura hostil. Talvez, tal comportamento se devesse ao fato de alguém questioná-lo sobre fases de sua vida as quais não queria se lembrar para não abrir feridas já cicatrizadas e a situação atípica de alguém importante demonstrar interesse em se aproximar de si o amedrontava. Estava acostumado a lidar com seus alunos, os vizinhos de pouca instrução e não com pessoas de alta classe social. Aliás, o problema não era nem a diferença no modo de viver, mas sim o fato de que Gerard não conversava há muito tempo com alguém que regulava consigo em relação à idade e que demonstrava interesse em si. Havia se tornado um velho solitário que não se envolvia com ninguém nem mesmo para alguns beijos sem compromisso, pois todo seu amor e atenção estavam voltados para a música. E agora que alguém desimpedido, acessível e bonito se demonstrava interessado em cortejá-lo tudo o que queria era afastá-lo para longe.

Com um suspiro profundo, Gerard virou a esquina e adentrou nos arredores das casas de classe média sempre tão bem cuidadas. Desta vez não prendeu sua atenção nos belíssimos detalhes das decorações, pois novamente sua mente se encontrava em uma terrível bagunça. Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava formas de afastar o ricaço de si, queria conversar com o mesmo para descobrir o que em sua pessoa tanto lhe chamava a atenção. Porém não sabia como deveria se portar. No final das contas, havia se tornado um deslocado; tal pensamento fazendo-o sorrir para si mesmo. [i]Deslocado[/i]. Agora entendia o porquê de se sentir tão confortável com Frank. Não havia a necessidade de impressioná-lo ou manter uma postura correta, os dois agiam verdadeiramente um com o outro e os dois deslocados, juntos, encontravam um lugar o qual pertenciam na presença um do outro.

\- [i]O maricas está na esquina para conseguir algumas libras?[/i] – Uma voz de timbre debochado e arrastado fez com que Gerard forçasse a visão para enxergar um pouco mais a frente, visualizando um homem corpulento segurando uma garrafa esverdeada na mão enquanto cambaleava em frente a uma casa a alguns metros de distância de onde se encontrava. – Se tu quiseres, lhe dou algumas notas por algumas horas de diversão...

Gerard sentiu o estômago revirar em asco pela forma com que o homem se dirigia ao rapaz postado na esquina demonstrando-se inquieto enquanto olhava para os lados. Assim que aumentou a velocidade dos passos e seus olhos verdes puderam enxergar com perfeição a baixa estatura, os olhos cor de mel virados em direção ao chão e os ombros encolhidos como se o mesmo quisesse desaparecer; seu coração falhou uma batida.

[i]Frank[/i].

\- Tu vales isto... – O homem gargalhou enquanto atirava notas contra o rapaz tremulo e conforme este se aproximava o outro dava passos hesitantes para trás em direção a rua para tentar afastá-lo; sua expressão desolada acentuando-se mais a cada segundo. As notas jaziam agora ao chão e o menor evitava olhá-las para não cair no choro. – Agora que tens o dinheiro, me dê o que quero.

\- [i]Não ouses tocar nele para tua própria segurança, caro senhor. [/i] – Gerard disse alto em forma de rosnado, chamando a atenção dos dois para si. Seu rosto estava lívido para a situação o qual presenciara e adiantando-se com mais rapidez, postou-se na frente do rapaz para protegê-lo. Os olhos verdes faiscaram para a figura embriagada do outro e ao controlar a raiva que crescia em seu peito pela forma com que este havia se dirigido a Frank, continuou. – Vá embora, ou não me responsabilizarei por meus atos.

\- Veja, maricas. – Comentou o outro com uma risada seca, cambaleando algumas vezes ao abranger a garrafa de forma cômica em sua diversão irônica ao observar o homem que protegia seu enteado com tanto afinco. – Tu encontraste um cliente possessivo... Agora sei o que tu fazes quando some desta casa.

Gerard avançou em direção ao homem e agarrou a parte frontal de sua camisa que exalava suor e um forte cheiro de álcool. O mesmo cambaleou ao ser erguido do chão com raiva, porém exibiu um sorriso irônico ao encarar o mais alto. E o pianista sentiu-se perder o controle diante de um ser tão asqueroso. Como alguém poderia ser cruel ao ponto de referir-se àquele anjo de forma tão desrespeitosa? Não iria permitir que o machucassem daquela maneira, pois o mesmo não merecia tais palavras. Ao erguer um dos punhos com raiva para acertar o outro, mãos tremulas e frias seguraram seus braços com receio e Gerard virou o rosto rapidamente para fitar o anjo que apesar das lágrimas acumuladas nos olhos, demonstrava-se contra tal atitude.

\- Não faça isso, Gerard. – Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca e falha, balançando a cabeça negativamente de forma sutil ao puxá-lo algumas vezes para que se afastassem dali. – Lhe imploro. Vamos sair daqui, não dê ouvidos a este senhor.

O mais velho pensou em ignorá-lo para punir o homem que continuava a observá-lo de forma desafiante, porém decidiu respeitar a vontade de Frank. O soltou com um gesto brusco ao empurrá-lo para trás, vendo-o cambalear até cair de costas contra o chão e ao aproximar-se de sua figura patética embriagada, estreitou os olhos verdes para demonstrar sua ânsia em relação a alguém tão maldoso com seu pequeno anjo.

\- Se eu souber que tu andas dizendo blasfêmias para este garoto... Eu juro, juro por minh’alma, que sentirás a dor física equiparada à mental que causa a ele com tais palavras asquerosas. – Disse entre dentes ao abaixar-se um pouco para poder olhá-lo no mesmo nível de forma ameaçadora.

[Frederic Chopin – Berceuse in D flat major, op. 57]

O outro homem permaneceu imóvel ao chão após tais palavras e apesar de sua expressão debochada ter sido substituída por uma irritadiça, o mesmo não ousou retrucá-lo ou levantar-se para enfrentá-lo. E Gerard sentiu-se decepcionado com tal atitude. Pois o que mais almejava naquele instante era que o sujeito dissesse mais alguma asneira para que pudesse ter mais um motivo forte o suficiente para fazê-lo se arrepender de ter nascido e proferido tamanha obscenidade para um rapaz tão instável emocionalmente. Os olhos verdes mantiveram o contato visual ameaçador por algum tempo e respirando fundo para afastar a raiva, voltou a caminhar; agora para a direção contrária. Frank prontamente o acompanhou apesar de andar de forma mais lenta e Gerard não precisou olhá-lo para saber que este se encontrava submerso em sua dor psicológica; a qual tanto queria sanar, apesar de não saber ao certo como agir.

Agora a rua encontrava-se ainda mais movimentada; o Sol dominando o céu de poucas nuvens. A luminosidade calorosa e a forma bem humorada que alguns passantes conversavam soavam como uma afronta aos sentimentos tristonhos que acometiam o menor. E Gerard sentiu-se ainda mais frustrado por não poder fazer nada além de intimidar um homem desrespeitoso, pois sabia que não existia nenhuma forma de apagar o que havia acontecido há minutos atrás. Diminuiu a velocidade dos passos quando os dois atingiram a esquina para poder se posicionar ao lado do aluno encolhido e levemente tremulo, observando-o em uma mistura de preocupação e culpa. [i]Culpa[/i] porque havia prometido protegê-lo, mas era a segunda vez seguida em que se não chegasse á tempo o menor poderia estar a beira de um provável suicídio. E com um suspiro resignado o mais alto guiou uma das mãos para afastar alguns fios negros que caíram sobre um de seus olhos em um gesto inquieto, inalando uma grande quantidade de ar ao concluir que se pudesse nunca deixaria Frank longe de si para poder [i]evitar[/i] tais situações e não impedi-las a segundos de um triste fim.

Seus olhos focaram-se no rosto do menor que se encontrava virado em direção ao chão e ao observar tamanha beleza em seus traços aristocratas apesar da expressão melancólica, um questionamento intrigante o acometeu: [i]qual seria a perturbação doentia que as outras pessoas tinham em relação a Frank[/i]? Por que é que as mesmas gostavam de lhe proporcionar dor e agonia, como se o mesmo fosse indigno de algum respeito? Não havia nada de errado com aquele rapaz. [i]Nada[/i]. Ele só era aparentemente diferente de todos, pois possuía um bloqueio emocional, nada além disso. Aliás, o menor se destacava dentre a multidão não só por sua beleza, mas pela inocência e bondade que transbordavam por seus olhos cor de mel. [i]Como era possível imaginar um insulto à ele[/o]? Desde a primeira vez que havia o visto apenas elogios preencheram sua mente, apesar de não compreendê-lo por inteiro. Entendia o fato de que nem todos partilhavam dos mesmos gostos, mas não conseguia aceitar tantas pessoas querendo magoá-lo ou atingi-lo. E surpreendentemente tal situação lhe despertava um incômodo absurdo; como há muito não sentia.

Sentia necessidade de lhe dizer algo mesmo que suas palavras não fossem surtir efeito algum. Pois queria que Frank soubesse que o mundo poderia aparentar ser um local ingrato e escuro, porém era após uma intensa tempestade que surgia a beleza dos raios de Sol ou a imensidão de um céu azul. Não conseguiria simplesmente permanecer silencioso, pois vê-lo naquele estado, em uma espécie de catarse, fazia seu coração doer; como se também fosse dominado por uma agonia desmedida que lhe arrancava os pensamentos felizes à força. E apesar de todos os medos que despertavam dentro de si quando estavam próximos ou a forma com que seu lado racional lhe amaldiçoava pelo o que iria fazer, não conseguiria desobedecer a uma ordem de seu coração. Era um boêmio, afinal de contas.

\- Tu deverias ter me deixado esbofetear o desgraçado. – Disse um pouco hesitante pelo outro ainda encontrar-se submerso nos próprios pensamentos enquanto caminhavam de forma lenta em direção a Instituição. Não havia conseguido pensar em algo melhor para dizer e ao suspirar profundamente, insistiu para que o outro esboçasse alguma reação; não iria deixá-lo se afogar na própria tristeza. – Contudo, mais uma vez tu me deixaste sem chão a flutuar contra o ar. Tua bondade é tamanha que tu não permitiste que eu agredisse nem mesmo alguém que lhe afligiu. E neste momento me questiono, sabendo que tu não irás me responder. Mas não posso deixar de comentar em voz alta: será que tu és a personificação dos anjos ou meramente um holograma criado por minha mente romântica?

Frank ergueu o rosto em um gesto rápido e Gerard notou que uma lágrima solitária escorregou sem a permissão do outro por seu rosto suavemente amorenado. Em um ímpeto, pensou em limpá-la com o polegar, porém se conteve. Deveria ampará-lo, mas sufocar qualquer tipo de aproximação que não fosse necessária. Envolver-se mais só pioraria a situação e já que não conseguiria conter a aproximação emocional, evitaria a física. Aos poucos a bochecha do menor assumiu um tom levemente rosado e o pianista lhe deu um pequeno sorriso; um pouco mais tranqüilo por visualizar alguma expressão diferente de apatia. Um brilho diferente apossou-se dos olhos cor de mel, como se os mesmos estivessem avaliando algo dentro dos verdes e da mesma forma fúlgida com que o brilho surgiu, desapareceu quando o menor quebrou o contato visual.

\- Infelizmente, sou real. – Respondeu com um sussurro rouco e ao fungar de forma audível, fez uma pausa antes de continuar ao abraçar o próprio corpo conforme se aproximavam do portão de entrada da Instituição; a multidão de alunos fazendo-o se encolher ainda mais. – E aquele homem não merece sequer a tuas esbofeteadas. Ainda não compreendo como minha mãe consegue suportá-lo por tanto tempo...

\- Aquele homem é teu padrasto. – Gerard constatou como seu tal afirmação lhe soasse absurda aos seus ouvidos. Quando Frank confirmou com um fraco aceno de cabeça, toda sua frustração triplicou de tamanho em seu peito; finalmente compreendia o porquê do outro ser tão recluso. Ele não possuía [i]problemas familiares[/i] comuns, como Michael havia mencionado. Infelizmente, os problemas eram muito mais sérios do que sequer tinha imaginado. – Faltei com respeito com um membro de tua família, me perdoe.

\- Não me peças perdão, senhor Way. – Respondeu Frank ao apertar ainda mais os braços ao redor de si conforme adentravam pelo [i]Hall[/i]. Gerard estranhou a mudança no pronome de tratamento, mas segundos depois percebeu que já estavam dentro da Instituição. E tal falta de atenção devia-se ao fato de estar bestificado de que o homem embriagado dizendo tais blasfêmias a Frank era na realidade alguém que deveria protegê-lo e não causar-lhe dor. – Se eu possuísse o maravilhoso dom da escolha, com certeza este ser humano não carregaria o sobrenome de meu pai.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio lado a lado entre os alunos apressados e quando estavam em frente à porta da sala de onde Frank teria a primeira aula do dia, o professor lhe deu um olhar profundo; tentando transmitir no gesto o quanto desejava que o rapaz não sentisse tanta dor. O outro apenas fungou ao balançar a cabeça negativamente e antes de partir, esperou que o outro se pronunciasse.

\- Tenha uma boa aula, senhor Iero. – Gerard disse com a voz arrastada. Pensou em dizer algo para fazê-lo sorrir, mas desistiu pela quantidade de alunos que se acumulava para observá-los de forma curiosa, esperando que Frank estivesse encrencado por Gerard ter que acompanhá-lo até a aula. – Desta vez não se atrase, tenho algo importante para lhe mostrar.

Afastando-se rapidamente, o professor encaminhou-se na direção contrária dos alunos. O incomodo dentro de si estava ainda maior e sentia tanta necessidade de fazer algo que recorreu a única pessoa que possuía poder o suficiente dentro daquela Instituição para tomar uma atitude drástica: [i]seu irmão[/i]; diretor do colégio. Quando postou-se em frente a porta da diretoria, bateu algumas vezes contra a madeira e apressado entrou contra o recinto encontrando Michael virado em sua direção com uma expressão irritadiça por ter sido interrompido no meio de um de seus relatórios. Gerard ignorou a típica recepção fria e ao adiantar-se para uma das cadeiras vagas em frente a mesma, encarou o outro com uma expressão séria.

\- Precisamos conversar, [i]vossa excelência.[/i] – Disse com um sorriso debochado ao cruzar os braços contra o peito; seriedade acometendo seu rosto pálido.

[Frederic Chopin – Nocturne in C minor, Op. 48, No. 1]

\- Guarde teu sarcasmo para si, caro senhor Way. – O diretor respondeu com a voz contida ao arrumar os óculos de aro redondo que haviam escorregado para a ponta de seu nariz fino e protuberante. Os olhos esverdeados, tão parecidos com os do irmão mais velho, miraram o outro em uma mistura de superioridade e irritação conforme os papéis eram posicionados sobre a mesa de madeira polida. A tensão entre os dois era nítida, mas desta vez o mais velho não se demonstrava tão receptivo ou bem humorado e por isso Michael chegou à conclusão de que algo grave teria acontecido. – E não me faças perder minutos preciosos com afrontas desnecessárias. Diga-me logo o que queres para que o senhor saia de minhas vistas o mais rápido possível.

\- Quero exigir, senhor, que desta vez tome medidas drásticas contra o senhor [i]Jared Followill[/i]. – O nome foi proferido em forma de rosnado e Gerard fechou uma das mãos em forma de punho para conter qualquer tipo de comentário que fugisse de sua ética profissional de ser imparcial a todos os seus alunos. – No dia anterior, se eu não chegasse à tempo de salvar o senhor Iero, este [i]garoto[/i] teria o estuprado em plena luz do dia nos arredores desta Instituição.

\- [i]Nos arredores desta Instituição?[/i] – Repetiu Michael em forma de questionamento e suas sobrancelhas se arquearam conforme ele se curvava sobre a mesa com a expressão inteligível. Os olhos miravam o irmão de forma desconfiada, mas ao mesmo tempo transmitiam uma espécie de preocupação direcionada ao aluno que sabia ser problemático. – Isto quer dizer que não foi [i]dentro[/i] de nossos muros, estou certo?

\- [i]Followill quase o estuprou...[/i] – Gerard respondeu entre dentes e espalmou as mãos contra os apoios da cadeira em que estava sentado para controlar a raiva que lhe contaminava como um veneno letal pela falta de reação do outro em relação a um acontecimento tão significativo. Os olhos verdes faiscaram e curvando-se para frente de forma um tanto quanto ameaçadora, o mais velho continuou em um tom perigosamente baixo. – E tudo o que o [i]senhor[/i] me questiona é sobre se os dois estavam dentro ou fora da Instituição? Responda-me por obséquio, Michael, qual é o teu problema?

\- Meça tuas palavras, senhor Way. – Michael respondeu lívido e seu rosto assumiu uma coloração avermelhada devido à irritação que o acometia. Quebrando o contato visual desafiador, este se levantou de sua cadeira e espalmou as mãos sobre a mesa conforme observava o outro de cima; como se tal posicionamento lhe assegurasse de que estava no comando da situação e que pelo cargo privilegiado que possuía deveria ser temido e não desrespeitado. – Ou o colocarei na rua por desacato ao teu superior! – Brandiu com a voz em um volume mais alto, os lábios crispando-se para conter o possível descontrole que teria se não pensasse no que iria dizer em seguida. – E não posso punir um aluno que estava fora dos domínios desta Instituição, isto está [i]explícito[/i] nas regras os quais o senhor não deve ter ao menos lido.

\- Tu queres que eu me importe com [i]regras[/i] quando um de meus alunos está sendo cruelmente humilhado? – Questionou Gerard de forma irônica ao também se levantar de sua cadeira; a raiva agora explícita em suas feições. – Eu supostamente deveria ter ignorado o que estava ocorrendo, pois não era de minha conta já que nós estávamos fora da Instituição?

\- Correto. – Respondeu Michael quase sem mover os lábios e os nós de seus dedos estavam se tornando brancos pela forma com que ele pressionava as mãos sobre o tampo da mesa desorganizada pela quantidade de papéis que ali estavam espalhados. – O senhor só poderá exercer algum poder sobre teus alunos quando estiverem dentro dos muros deste colégio, fora os responsáveis são os pais ou as altas autoridades. – Houve uma pausa em que o diretor respirou fundo e com um sorriso sarcástico voltou a se pronunciar. – E sei que o senhor possui intelecto suficiente para se referir ao teu superior como [i]senhor[/i] e não como [i]tu[/i]...

Gerard afastou-se em um gesto brusco para longe da mesa ao tentar conter os ímpetos raivosos que dominavam seu corpo, pois sabia que iria se arrepender se os atendesse. O que mais desejava no momento era segurar Michael pelo colarinho de sua camisa cara e engomada para chacoalhá-lo até fazê-lo entender a gravidade do assunto e por mais que o gesto lhe soasse deveras tentador, as conseqüências seriam catastróficas. Além de perder o emprego o qual tanto amava, não lecionaria novamente em outro colégio e não protegeria Frank como havia lhe prometido. E o que seria do menor sem sua proteção, já Jared o rodeava como um urubu pronto para saciar sua fome em uma presa fácil, e Michael demonstrando-se negligente por sua asquerosa preocupação com os investimentos em sua querida Instituição? Não poderia se dar ao luxo de descontar toda sua frustração na pessoa que era intitulada como [i]seu irmão[/i], por mais que este lhe causasse asco por suas atitudes egoístas e pretensiosas, pois o mesmo infelizmente continuava a ser seu [i]superior[/i].

\- Se o [i]senhor[/i] não fará nada, eu farei. – Disse após um longo silêncio ao aproximar-se da janela que lhe presenteava com a vista do jardim e o céu encantadoramente azul. Agora o timbre de sua voz estava controlado, apesar da raiva ainda pulsar por suas veias, e o professor pensou em Frank; como seus olhos doces nunca mais lhe mostrariam a dor da humilhação se dependesse de suas atitudes em relação ao assunto. – Não fecharei meus olhos ou calarei minha voz perante tamanha monstruosidade.

\- E o que o senhor fará exatamente? – Michael debochou ao rir em escárnio, cruzando os braços contra o peito ao observar a figura do irmão mais velho parado a alguns metros de distância para sua própria segurança. – O que a palavra de um mero [i]músico[/i] libertino é se comparada a de uma família influente e respeitada?

\- Minha palavra não é nada se comparada a de alguém influente, o senhor tem toda a razão. – Respondeu Gerard ao virar o rosto em direção ao diretor com um semblante anormalmente sério; seus olhos verdes demonstrando o mesmo escárnio de quando miraram o padrasto de Frank caído ao chão. Perigosamente voltou a se aproximar e ergueu o dedo em riste em direção ao irmão conforme falava em um tom baixo, porém carregado de repulsa. – Porém minhas [i]ações[/i] e [i]meu caráter[/i] valem muito mais do que todas essas “vossas senhorias” juntas. Posso não passar de um mero grão de areia na imensidão deste deserto repugnante de influência, contudo prefiro a [i]verdade[/i] à cegueira. Irei ajudar o senhor Iero até minhas forças se esvaírem, independentemente se sou professor ou não. Farei isso por minha honra; minha integridade. – Houve uma pausa em que os dois trocaram um olhar fulminante e Gerard continuou antes de se encaminhar em direção à porta. – E ao senhor caberá a pedir clemência à tua consciência por atos tão mesquinhos. Agora lhe causarei alegria ao deixá-lo em paz, tenha um [i]ótimo[/i] dia.

A porta estava a centímetros de distância quando Gerard tocou a maçaneta de forma tempestuosa, porém a voz do irmão e sua constatação fez com que seu corpo todo se arrepiasse; a verdade sendo atirada contra si que tanto tentara escondê-la.

\- O senhor se apaixonou por este garoto. – A voz não passou de um sussurro debochado, mas atingiu os ouvidos do mais velho como se estivessem em um volume tão alto que lhe feria os tímpanos. – Clemência o senhor terá que pedir por tamanha falta de ética.

[Frederic Chopin – Etudes Op.25, No. 12 in C minor]

Após tais palavras, houve uma pausa silenciosa em que o ar estranhamente tornou-se pesado e rarefeito. Gerard permaneceu de costas, a mão espalmada contra a maçaneta dourada, e apesar de não poder visualizar o diretor sentia a intensidade de seu olhar carregado fixo em suas costas. A raiva aparentava ter sido substituída por uma incômoda sensação de inquietação e as palavras para uma resposta bem formulada lhe fugiram de sua mente como se estivesse tentando segurar água com as pontas dos dedos. O ar lhe faltou e as mãos estremeceram; os olhos verdes se fechando por alguns segundos para extravasar a frustração que o acometia no momento. A falta de palavras e a sensação de culpa; aquelas reações evidenciavam algo que tanto temia ser verdade. Pois se tal sentimento não estivesse em seu coração, não hesitaria em negá-lo e responderia ao diretor com segurança. Mas lá estava ele: imóvel em frente à porta enquanto tentava sufocar todos os pensamentos controversos que lhe deixavam cada vez mais confuso.

Respirou fundo, recobrando o mínimo de sua compostura e virou o rosto levemente para o lado para poder encarar o irmão mais novo que lhe encarava com uma expressão vitoriosa enquanto seus olhos exalavam repúdio. Pensou em inventar uma grande mentira, pois assim convenceria a si mesmo do contrário, porém não conseguiu. [i]Como é que um boêmio poderia negligenciar algo tão forte e intrínseco como a verdade?[/i] Aliás, como poderia estar tentando sufocar um [i]amor[/i]? Agora Gerard percebia que nem sempre aquele sentimento era oferecido aos mortais como uma benção, pois para si era inegavelmente uma [i]maldição[/i]. Não deveria ter permitido Frank cruzar a tênue linha que separava todos de seu coração intocável. Mas como resistir aos seus olhos doces e a forma com que necessitava de proteção? Talvez estivesse confuso. Talvez seu sentimento de proteção fosse tamanho em relação ao outro que se tornava complicado discernir que tipo de sentimento nutria pelo aluno.

Seria apenas um encantamento causado por Frank ser tão parecido com as longas melodias tristes as quais tanto idolatrava? Ou o amor havia o condenado a um beco sem saída onde tornar tal sentimento [i]real[/i] não era nem de longe uma opção?

\- Como o senhor fez questão de deixar claro, vossa excelência, o que ocorre fora dos muros desta Instituição não lhe diz respeito. – Finalmente se pronunciou e dando o melhor sorriso frio que conseguiu, finalmente abriu a porta para atingir o corredor. – Passar bem, senhor.

Quando a porta se fechou, Gerard pensou que desabaria; o chão lhe soando deveras tentador. Suas pernas se moveram por alguns metros até que o homem se encostasse contra a parede gélida, ocultando o rosto com as mãos em um sinal de pura frustração. Sentia vontade de gritar e esmurrar a si mesmo por ter permitido que aquela situação estivesse ocorrendo e imerso em sua própria revolta silenciosa; o ar demonstrou-se insuficiente para seus pulmões. Ao puxar uma grande quantidade de ar o professor tossiu algumas vezes ao se projetar para frente e acometido por sentimentos ainda mais conflitantes chegou à conclusão de que seu corpo estava exteriorizando seu nervosismo ao reagir desta forma. E questionou-se [i]como[/i] poderia ser tão repugnante ao ponto de nutrir um sentimento daquela espécie em relação a um rapaz que já tinha traumas o suficiente em sua vida. Pois Frank o consideraria igual ao padrasto se soubesse o que se passava dentro de si e não poderia lhe tirar a razão. Era muito mais velho e deveria ser seu mentor, não uma espécie de pedófilo.

Grunhindo ao repuxar os fios de seus cabelos negros, o professor tentou controlar a respiração conforme fechava os olhos. Sentiu-se sujo por aproveitar-se da inocência de Frank ao se apaixonar. O garoto havia confiado em si ao permitir que se aproximasse e havia confundido os sentimentos. [i]Como iria olhá-lo nos olhos novamente?[/i] Mesmo com todos aqueles sentimentos nocivos se recusava a afastar-se, pois sabia como o outro necessitava de si e não quebraria uma promessa. Mas deveria encontrar um jeito de sufocar aquele amor, mesmo que tal atitude fosse completamente contra seus princípios.

\- Senhor Way? O senhor está bem? – Uma voz grossa e ressoante fez com que seus pensamentos se dissipassem e o pianista ergueu o rosto; os olhos verdes focando-se na expressão preocupada do professor de história o qual já havia conversado uma vez naquele mesmo corredor. Tentou demonstrar serenidade, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi tossir algumas vezes e dar um sorriso torto que mais parecia uma careta. – Posso ampará-lo de alguma forma?

\- Se o senhor conheceres um remédio para insanidade, talvez me ajude. – Respondeu com a voz rouca pelo esforço em tossir e ao aprumar a postura, percebeu que o ar circulava melhor por suas vias respiratórias. Apesar de saber que tal dificuldade para respirar devia-se ao fato de seu nervosismo, estava cada vez mais difícil controlar as próprias emoções. Melhorou o sorriso, demonstrando-se um pouco mais tranqüilo e notou com certo divertimento que o colega do corpo docente o observava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas para sua constatação. – Contudo, obrigado, senhor Valo.

\- A insanidade é relativa, senhor Way. – O outro respondeu com a costumeira calma transbordando em seus olhos azuis. De alguma forma estranha, aquela voz de timbre gutural transmitia à Gerard uma espécie de conforto. – Não esqueças que para o louco tudo o que ocorre em sua mente é a mais pura verdade. E como o restante provará que tal verdade não é real? Aliás, indo mais fundo sobre tal questionamento: e se quem discordar do louco é quem realmente possui a insanidade?

Gerard permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, analisando o que havia acabado de ouvir como se tal pensamento se encaixasse perfeitamente para o que sentia no momento. E antes que pudesse respondê-lo, sentindo como se o outro possuísse as respostas para todas as perguntas que surgiam em sua mente, o sinal do término das aulas soou alto contra as paredes acinzentadas. A massa de alunos disciplinados se espalhou pelos corredores e o pianista desencostou-se da parede para se aproximar do historiador, tocando-lhe o ombro em forma de agradecimento; mesmo que o outro não soubesse pelo quê estava agradecendo.

\- A História deveria se considerar honrada em possuir um pensador tão ilustre como o senhor. Creio que Aristóteles ficaria encantado. – Comentou finalmente com um sorriso amigável, afastando-se em seguida para seguir em direção ao anfiteatro.

Ao finalmente adentrar pelas portas duplas, o professor respirou profundamente para restabelecer a própria calma, porém enquanto descia as escadas sentiu um olhar fixo em si fazendo-o erguer o rosto. Faltou pouco para que seu coração se recusasse a bater pelo nervosismo que o acometeu e sustentando o olhar doce de Frank, Gerard concluiu que definitivamente seria uma tarefa árdua afastá-lo de seus pensamentos por tamanha graciosidade.

\- Sejam bem vindos, senhoritas e jovens rapazes, a mais uma aula de música erudita. – Disse ao afastar os próprios pensamentos, focando-os em sua paixão pela música para não pensar no que supostamente aconteceria dali para frente. – Estão preparados para mais uma aula prática?

[Elvis Presley - Don’t You Leave Me Now]

Gerard deu um sorriso leve quando os alunos demonstraram-se empolgados com sua presença ao ouvi-lo e conforme os organizou contra o palco, agradeceu aos céus por ter algo para se distrair dos constantes olhares sempre tão profundos que Frank lhe enviava. Enquanto inspecionava compenetrado a forma com que cada um dos adolescentes posicionavam os instrumentos, ajudando-os quando necessário, o professor afastava os pensamentos da [i]verdade[/i] que lhe soava tão assustadora. Mas o que mais lhe incomodava era o fato de que tinha tido a consciência de que estava mascarado os próprios sentimentos, porém se Michael não tivesse findado suas dúvidas com uma indiscreta afirmação, as sensações permaneceriam escondidas em seu subconsciente. E, agora, tudo que havia lhe restado eram dúvidas.

[i]Como voltaria a fingir que nada estava acontecendo se estava a cada dia mais fascinado por aquele anjo tão encantador?[/i]

Seria mais simples se houvesse a opção de afastar-se completamente do outro, contudo a situação era demasiadamente complicada. Além de não [i]querer[/i] se afastar, não seria egoísta ao ponto de causar ainda mais dor a um ser tão doce por pura e simplesmente pensar em seu próprio conforto emocional. Deveria manter firme seu posicionamento, pois afinal de contas era um adulto responsável em relação as suas obrigações e seus sentimentos seriam postos em segundo plano; mesmo que tal atitude fosse completamente contra seus princípios boêmios. Mas, às vezes, os sentimentos tinham que ser esquecidos para um bem maior e Frank, com certeza, valia todo o esforço. Com um suspiro profundo enquanto ajudava uma das alunas a segurar mais firmemente o arco, Gerard chegou à conclusão de que a partir de agora encaixaria no grupo de seus contemporâneos que sonhavam com o amor, mas ao encontrá-lo deparavam-se com outro problema: o platonismo[red]*[/red].

[red]*[/red][silver] Acreditar que situações vivenciadas [u]somente[/u] no pensamento são melhores e/ou perfeitas se mantidas apenas no imaginário e não na realidade.

E apesar de toda a melancolia de almejar algo intocável, tudo caminharia de uma forma muito mais [i]segura[/i] desta maneira. Evitariam os problemas que um envolvimento ainda maior traria e não existia a possibilidade de Frank se machucar ainda mais. Sem citar o fato de que a grande diferença de idade era um dos fatores ainda mais alarmantes além das complicações que acompanhavam um relacionamento entre um professor e um aluno. Não era nem de longe uma opção cogitar a possibilidade de enfrentar tantos [i]contras[/i] que sequer sobrava algum [i]pró[/i]. Deveria se convencer, de alguma forma, de que tal sentimento era [i]utópico[/i]; maravilhoso em sua mente, mas irreal na realidade. A partir de agora [i]cuidaria[/i] do pequeno vendo-o como apenas um [i]filho[/i] ou até mesmo como um irmão mais novo. A visão que possuía sobre Frank ser um rapaz extremamente encantador que lhe despertava sentimentos que há tanto tempo não inquietavam seu coração seria esquecida; definitivamente esquecida.

A aula ocorreu normalmente. Alguns alunos estavam se destacando por possuírem mais facilidade no manuseio das cordas do violino, mas até mesmo os que encontravam maiores dificuldades com o instrumento demonstravam-se esforçados e interessados na explicação do professor ao ajudá-los a compreender o erro para não repeti-lo. E apesar de algumas garotas permanecerem provocativas em relação a sua presença, nenhuma atitude ou gesto significativo havia lhe tirado do sério ao ponto de ter que afastá-las de si como das outras vezes. Aos poucos todos se demonstravam músicos em potencial e o professor concluiu com satisfação que o andamento do aprendizado seria muito mais rápido do que o esperado se todos continuassem a se dedicar daquela forma. E com uma pontada a mais de tranqüilidade o professor decidiu agarrar-se a sua tão adorada música para amenizar todas as preocupações que o acometiam.

\- Gostaria de parabenizá-los pela aula de hoje. – Disse ao dar um sorriso para os alunos que mudaram o foco de seus instrumentos para sua figura esbelta encostada despreocupadamente contra a lateral do piano lustroso posicionado no centro do palco. Os olhos verdes esquadrinharam os adolescentes e uma fraca risada escapou de sua garganta quando percebeu que alguns faziam caretas enquanto massageavam as costas e outros analisavam as pontas dos dedos doloridas. – E tais dores, que percebo no semblante dos senhores, são completamente normais. Creio que os ouvidos também estejam zumbindo um pouco, mas este fato é facilmente explicado! A corda [i]Mi[/i], a mais aguda e “alta” de nosso excelentíssimo violino, fica posicionada exatamente ao lado de nosso aparelho auditivo o que causa incômodo no início. Mas nada que algumas horas de descanso não curem!

Houve uma pausa em que os alunos deram sorrisos cansados em resposta ao professor e este cruzou os braços contra o peito, assumindo uma postura misteriosa ao curvar-se um pouco para frente; como se o que dissesse a seguir fosse um segredo.

\- E pelos senhores me presentearem a cada aula com tamanho empenho, causando-me extremo orgulho em tê-los como meus alunos, farei algo que sei não ser permitido. – As feições contorceram-se em curiosidade e com um arquear charmoso de sobrancelha, o pianista abaixou ainda mais o tom de voz ao continuar. – Os senhores estão dispensados mais cedo nesta alegre tarde ensolarada. Tenham um bom dia!

Gerard deu um sorriso para si mesmo ao balançar a cabeça negativamente algumas vezes conforme observava a expressão de choque que acometia os adolescentes. Eles demonstraram confusão pelo que havia dito e ao se entreolharem, entraram em um acordo mudo para não questioná-lo, pois perderiam a única e gloriosa oportunidade de saírem pela primeira vez mais cedo de alguma aula; fato completamente inacreditável naquela época. Com pressa os mesmos afastaram-se silenciosos ao subirem a escadaria o mais rápido possível que conseguiram antes que o professor resolvesse mudar de idéia sobre o que havia dito e quando a porta dupla fechou-se com um singelo barulho abafado, o mais velho evitou que seus olhos pousassem sobre o único rapaz que havia restado; este caminhando timidamente em sua direção. Pensou em dizer que o que lhe mostraria poderia ficar para depois, mas desistiu. Sabia que o outro precisava se distrair pelo que havia acontecido consigo pela manhã, então respirou fundo ao sentar-se sobre o pequeno banco enfrente ao piano.

\- O senhor me disse que tinha algo para me mostrar. – A voz rouca atingiu seus ouvidos um pouco hesitante e sem conseguir conter a si mesmo, Gerard olhou nos olhos do menor de forma profunda; notando com um pouco de tristeza o quão abatido seu rosto estava. – Devo confessar que estou curioso para saber o que é.

-Venha até aqui, senhor Iero. Por favor. – O professor respondeu ao dar um pequeno sorriso e movendo-se para a extremidade esquerda do banco, indicou para que o outro sentasse ao seu lado.

O outro se demonstrou ainda mais frágil ao retesar os ombros pela possibilidade de compartilhar uma proximidade física tão grande e o maior deu um suspiro profundo, amaldiçoando-se por seus sentimentos piorarem ainda mais a situação.

Levantando-se com cuidado, Gerard encaminhou-se até o aluno que estava posicionado parado de pé a alguns passos. Este se demonstrou ainda mais receoso enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior rosado e o mais velho não conseguiu conter o pensamento do quão adorável aquele rosto de maxilar anguloso demonstrava-se ao assumir uma coloração avermelhada causada por sua timidez. Mergulhou nos belos olhos cor de mel, tentando transmitir segurança, e ao erguer uma das mãos para tocá-lo gentilmente em um dos ombros o sentiu estremecer. Sabia que tal contato poderia estar lhe causando dor, mas não havia outra forma de demonstrar que não havia nada de errado com aquele tipo de contato, pois não tinha intenção de machucá-lo.

\- Peço-lhe do fundo de meu coração que confies em mim, Frank. – Sussurrou ao roçar as pontas dos dedos sobre o tecido do [i]blazer[/i] azul cobalto e mesmo que a peça cobrisse a pele levemente amorenada do outro, pôde sentir o calor que esta emanava; deixando-o um pouco tonto pelo turbilhão de emoções que o acometia. Respirou fundo, afastando toda e qualquer reação de seu corpo a aquele pequeno contato e sorriu levemente ao abaixar o rosto para que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível ao se olharem; a proximidade ainda maior. – E me permita ter a honra de compartilhar o maravilhoso mundo da música com tua presença. Estás preparado?   
[Elvis Presley – Don’t]

Frank permaneceu tímido e hesitante após ouvir tais palavras, porém seus olhos cor de mel assumiram um brilho incandescente que contrastava com sua aparência fragilizada. O lábio inferior rosado foi pressionado com ainda mais força pelos dentes esbranquiçados em um sinal de nervosismo e o contato visual durou por longos minutos enquanto este estremecia pela grande proximidade, mas desta vez, apesar da dor, podia ser notada a receptividade que emanava por seu olhar dócil. E Gerard não conseguiu, mesmo tentando assiduamente, ignorar o fato de que o menor apesar do receio permitira aquela proximidade sem nem ao menos demonstrar algum tipo de surpresa ou incômodo por estar tão próximo de alguém mais velho; especificamente consigo, seu [i]professor[/i]. Pelo contrário, era como se o menor estivesse aguardando aquele contato por um longo tempo e agora que o mesmo estava acontecendo, estava dividido entre aproveitar cada segundo ou fugir para longe de suas próprias emoções e vontades.

Mas tais reações poderiam ser a má interpretação de seu coração amolecido pelo amor e Gerard afastou os pensamentos, assim como a vontade de trazê-lo para perto para mais um dos abraços sempre tão demorados e encantadores. O gesto tão simplório, porém tão rico de importância, era a única demonstração de carinho que poderia dar ao outro. Pois, já que não poderia tê-lo próximo de outra maneira, pelo menos o teria em seus braços por fúlgidos momentos que lhe preencheriam a alma com plenitude. E seria o suficiente, afinal. Ao contrário dos amores vulgarizados, o que sentia, e ainda não conseguia compreender por completo, era completamente baseado nas sensações que aquele jovem lhe causava com sua doçura e ingenuidade. A forma com que ele transmitia todos os seus anseios e decepções pelo olhar, assim como a importância que transmitia aos pequenos gestos o fascinava tanto que a atração física caia para segundo plano sem nem ao menos pestanejar. Aliás, era melhor desta forma, pois se possuísse desejos pecaminosos por alguém tão traumatizado em relação a tais toques sem sua permissão, se consideraria um ser completamente indigno de viver.

Houve uma pausa silenciosa em que os dois permaneceram se olhando longamente; o gesto tornando, assim, as palavras completamente obsoletas. E apesar de o mais velho demonstrar-se um pouco mais distante do que o normal por todos seus questionamentos sem resposta e o receio em relação ao que sentia, seus olhos verdes ignoravam os pedidos histéricos de seu cérebro para que não se demonstrasse tão encantado pelo outro. [i]Mas como se conter perante a visão tão angelical?[/i]

\- Eu confio. – O outro sussurrou e o timbre de sua voz grossa falhou levemente pelo esforço que este fazia ao falar conforme quebrava o silêncio. O pequeno temeu que a áurea inebriante que os contagiava se quebrasse caso falasse mais alto e continuou a falar quase sem produzir algum som conforme guiava de forma trêmula uma das mãos até a de Gerard em seu ombro. – Confio em ti de olhos fechados.

Um som sufocado quase inaudível escapou da garganta do menor quando um choque elétrico o acometeu pela sensação das pontas de seus dedos roçaram-se suavemente contra a pele pálida e macia das costas da mão do pianista; sensação o qual reprimiu todo o pânico que ele havia conseguido controlar até o presente momento. E Gerard se conteve para não fechar os olhos, pois queria aproveitar ao máximo aquele contato tão superficial, porém que lhe despertava sensações inexplicáveis. Suspirou profundamente e em um gesto rápido segurou-lhe pela mão, observando como as mesmas se encaixam com perfeição uma contra a outra. Respeitosamente o puxou para que andasse consigo em direção ao piano e lhe deu um sorriso, tentando transmitir o quanto se sentia honrado por aquele gesto de confiança.

\- Então, quando tu fores ouvir o que tocarei, quero que feche teus olhos. – Disse suavemente ao soltá-lo para sentar-se no banco, dividindo-o com o menor que estava encolhido ao seu lado. Seus braços se roçavam causalmente conforme se ajeitavam da melhor forma possível e o calor de seus corpos se misturava, acentuando a áurea única que os contagiava; tornando ainda mais explicito o quanto aquele momento seria especial. – Pois de olhos fechados permitimos que nossa alma se conecte diretamente às notas. E desejo que tu as [i]sinta[/i] em teu coração, como as sentirei no meu. Tu estás confortável?

\- Sim. – Respondeu o menor com um leve e quase imperceptível sorriso. Sua expressão havia se contorcido para uma misteriosa, como se o outro soubesse plenamente como era [i]sentir[/i] as notas tocadas pelo pianista e ao fechar os olhos torceu as mãos ansiosamente sobre o colo. – Posso pedir para que toques algo que sempre quis ouví-lo tocar? – Questionou timidamente enquanto as bochechas assumiam um leve tom rosado.

\- Claro. – Gerard aumentou o sorriso ao se empertigar contra o banco, posicionando as mãos de dedos esguios contra as teclas lustrosas. – O que tu desejas ouvir, anjo?

\- [i]Elvis Presley[/i]. – Este respondeu ao mordiscar novamente o lábio inferior e suas mãos apertaram-se com mais força contra o colo, como se estivesse esperando uma resposta negativa. Apressou-se em se explicar, a voz um pouco rápida demais. – Sei que tu preferes as músicas de formação clássica, [i]Chopin[/i] principalmente. Porém creio que tu serias o único a transmitir tudo o que sinto com perfeição quando o ouço. Mas se tu não quiseres, entenderei perfeitamente.

Gerard virou o rosto para observar Frank com uma expressão levemente surpresa. Nunca havia citado em aula o fato de que [i]Frèdèric Chopin[/i] ser o seu autor favorito de obras clássicas para piano, pois todos os ensinamentos eram focados no violino. E a única aula em que havia dado uma introdução em relação ao outro instrumento, Frank não estivera. Como é que o outro sabia daquela informação tão valiosa? Teria citado sem perceber alguma vez em que haviam se encontrado? Ao piscar os olhos verdes algumas vezes para espantar a confusão que havia o acometido, o professor virou-se novamente para o piano como se estivesse lhe pedindo permissão para poder utilizar-se de suas teclas para exteriorizar seus próprios sentimentos. E respirou fundo para recobrar a concentração que o menor sempre conseguia dissipar por sua presença tão adorável.

Ao invés de responder ao menor, Gerard iniciou as primeiras notas conforme também fechava os olhos, permitindo que sua alma se conectasse diretamente aos dedos conforme estes se moviam com maestria. Naquele momento, não se importava com o que poderia acontecer ou o fato de que eram apenas professor e aluno; o que existia em sua mente eram apenas os dois. E enquanto permitia que a música evoluísse, focou seus pensamentos nos olhos amendoados para que os versos atingissem o nível de sinceridade de seus sentimentos.

\- [i]Don’t, don’t leave my embrace. For here in my arms is your place.[/i] – Cantou em voz alta, permitindo-se envolver pela melodia inebriante e o calor que emanava do braço de Frank esbarrando-se contra o seu conforme a movimentação de suas mãos pelas teclas. – [i]When the night grows cold and I want to hold you, baby, don’t say no.[/i]

Gerard respirou profundamente para que a voz continuasse a sair clara e esforçou-se para que tais palavras, mesmo que talvez não fizessem sentido para o outro, pudessem fazê-lo se sentir melhor; pois esta era sua intenção ao se propor a tocar para o mesmo. Apesar de Frank sempre se demonstrar tão quieto em suas aulas havia percebido a forte ligação que ele possuía com a música e esperava que aquele gesto pudesse fazê-lo esquecer por alguns segundos todas as dores que a realidade cruel que vivia lhe causava. E ao permanecer cantando, deu ênfase para o último refrão; permitindo-se dominar por todas as sensações maravilhosas que sentia quando estava ao lado do menor e a forma com que as notas musicais o possuíam como se fizessem parte de seu ser.

\- [i]Don’t, don’t, don’t feel that way. I’m your love and I will stay. This you can believe, I will never leave you. Heaven knows I won’t. Baby, don’t say don’t.[/i] – Finalizou com ainda mais emoção e ao mesmo tempo em que sua voz parou de se pronunciar, os dedos pararam de se mover; o silêncio voltando a reinar no anfiteatro.

Gerard liberou um ofego de surpreso quando foi rodeado abruptamente por dois braços fortes. E ao abrir os olhos notou que Frank o abraçava ao posicionar o rosto contra a curva de seu pescoço, seu corpo tremulando tanto que o tecido de suas roupas criava uma espécie de fricção. Passado os fúlgidos segundos de surpresa correspondeu o gesto ao apertá-lo contra seu corpo, permitindo-se aproveitar de todas as sensações maravilhosas que o acometiam quando o sentia tão próximo em seus braços. Aos poucos seus corpos se afastaram e o menor o olhou com os olhos marejados, porém um sorriso povoava seus lábios avermelhados; a sinceridade estampada em sua feição iluminada. Estavam tão perto que Gerard pôde sentir o hálito quente do outro batendo contra seu rosto e mergulhado nos olhos cor de mel, não ouviu o chamado desesperado de seu cérebro para que se afastasse, pois permaneciam enlaçados um nos braços do outro.

O contato só foi quebrado quando seus narizes se roçaram e o professor arregalou os olhos ao se levantar abruptamente do banco; o menor também demonstrando-se surpreso pela própria ação em se aproximar ainda mais.

\- Devemos ir, Frank. – Gerard comentou rouco ao mexer nos suspensórios em uma desculpa de afastar os próprios pensamentos contraditórios que ordenavam para que voltasse a se aproximar do menor. – Venha, te levarei para casa.

[Frederic Chopin – Nocturne in C minor, Op. 48, No.1]

Gerard respirou profundamente ao afastar-se o máximo que conseguiu do menor, como se o gesto pudesse acalmar as batidas céleres de seu coração apaixonado. Ignorando a forma trêmula com que se encontrava posicionou as mãos contra os bolsos frontais da calça escura de sarja e desejou poder se entregar a um bom e velho cigarro de palha para conseguir se acalmar. Nunca, em seus trinta e quatro anos de idade, havia se sentido tão nervoso ou consumido tão assiduamente por uma vontade quase incontrolável de se aproximar mais de alguém. Segundos atrás, tudo o que sua mente conseguira processar era a vontade inebriante de tomar aqueles lábios rosados contra os seus para provar o doce sabor de sua inocência. E a sensação transmitida por aqueles braços ao redor de seu pescoço em conjunto com o calor de seus corpos próximos, que os fazia acreditar que eram um único ser, era ainda mais encantadora do que melodia que havia tocado nas teclas do piano. Permanecia visualizando em sua mente o brilho que desprendia dos olhos cor de mel há segundos atrás e como este fato havia feito a aproximação de seus rostos soar tão [i]certa[/i]; como se tudo conspirasse a favor daquele sublime juntar de lábios.

Notando que Frank não havia se movido ainda e permanecia encolhido contra o banco, o professor questionou-se mentalmente, ao observar a silhueta das costas do outro, como aquele rapaz conseguia fazê-lo se sentir de tal maneira. Pois percebia que não era proposital. Diferentemente das garotas que sempre o assediavam, o menor não se esforçava para envolvê-lo ou criava situações em que a proximidade de seus corpos aumentava para provocá-lo. Pelo contrário. Tudo era muito natural; espontâneo. Tanto é que Gerard apenas percebia que estava olhando tempo demais para o aluno quando se esquecia do que estava ocorrendo ao seu redor. Talvez tais reações fossem causadas porque nunca havia visto alguém tão doce e encontrar uma alma tão pura naquela época era considerado um caso raro. As grandiosidades de seus olhos em conjunto com a fragilidade lhe tornavam um ser singular, porém de difícil compreensão. Algumas pessoas poderiam ser lidas após alguns minutos de contato, mas Frank demonstrava-se único como as notas musicais, pois todas às vezes em que as tocava uma sonoridade diferente surgia. Esta poderia a explicação. Ou talvez não haveria alguma explicação alguma.

[i]Pois quando um ser humano vivo conseguiu explicar perfeitamente o amor?[/i]

\- Frank? – O chamou ao se aproximar de forma cautelosa e notando o estremecimento do outro ao se encolher ainda mais, percebeu que seu abrupto afastamento poderia ter sido mal interpretado. Não queria induzí-lo a criar falsas expectativas, porém não mentiria dizendo que estava incomodado com a situação. – Deixe-me olhar para ti.

O pequeno demonstrou-se relutante, porém se virou lentamente. Algumas lágrimas haviam escorrido por seu rosto e sua expressão estava contorcida em uma espécie de culpa, o que fez Gerard sentir o coração se partir em pedaços doloridos. Caminhando novamente para perto, o pianista se agachou em frente ao aluno e olhou em seus olhos no mesmo nível, tentando transmitir o máximo de confiança e veracidade em suas palavras ao novamente falar. Porém, o outro se pronunciou primeiro.

\- Desculpe-me. – Frank sussurrou e torceu as mãos que estavam apoiadas contra as coxas de forma inquieta, demonstrando-se afogado em tristeza, pois acreditava erroneamente que tinha feito algo que o outro não havia aprovado. – Não quis faltar com respeito com a vossa pessoa. Eu apenas... Eu—

\- Tu não repitas isto jamais, anjo. – Gerard o interrompeu por saber que Frank cairia no choro se continuasse falando e em um ímpeto impensado guiou uma das mãos até o rosto do mesmo para poder secar-lhe as lágrimas com o polegar de forma suave, perdendo-se na visão daquele rosto tão bonito virado em sua direção como seu suas palavras pudessem-lhe salvar do abismo. – Não penses nisto desta forma. Apenas me afastei porque... – Houve uma pausa em que Gerard prendeu a respiração e afastou a mão ao voltar a se levantar; as palavras sumindo de sua mente. Frank permaneceu o olhando e dando um sorriso leve, continuou. – Porque as pessoas são meros acordes, anjo. Mas tu, tu és uma sinfonia completa. E eu, este mero pianista, não sei se estou apto o suficiente para tocá-la com a maestria necessária. Compreendes o que digo?

Frank mordiscou o lábio inferior conforme suas bochechas assumiam um to rosado e lentamente confirmou com a cabeça; as lágrimas permaneciam brilhando em seu rosto, porém sua expressão havia se modificado completamente. Gerard impediu-se de mais uma vez mergulhar naqueles olhos devido a perigosa proximidade e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que o aluno o seguisse; os dois caminhando lado a lado pela escadaria que dava acesso aos corredores da Instituição. O silêncio confortável perpetuou por longos minutos enquanto finalmente atingiam o [i]Hall[/i] em direção à saída, não encontrando grandes dificuldades em atravessar os corredores, pois estes estavam vazios e silenciosos já que fazia algum tempo que havia ocorrido o término das aulas. Observando a rua de forma pensativa o mais velho não percebeu que enquanto caminhavam seus braços continuavam a se roçar como quando estavam sentados em frente ao piano e o contato suave, porém significativo fez com que seu coração permanecesse aquecido pelo restante do caminho.  
  
As palavras não eram necessárias, pois a presença confortável um do outro conforme caminhavam supria qualquer necessidade de conversa. Cada um encontrava-se absorto nos próprios pensamentos e a áurea de encantamento que os rodeava era tamanha que mal enxergavam as outras pessoas que passavam apressadas durante o caminho. E era inegável que seus corações estavam conectados por uma ligação tão forte que nenhum ser humano compreenderia, caso alguém divino tentasse explicar. Porém dentre todo aquele amor, ainda existia as provações; provações que teriam que passar juntos caso realmente quisessem finalmente se entregar de corpo e alma para tal sentimento.

A rua em que Frank morava aparentava estar acometida pela mesma tranqüilidade habitual, porém quando os dois chegaram em frente à casa do menor esta falsa percepção caiu por terra. Gerard pensou em levar o aluno para longe dali para evitar que algo ruim lhe acontecesse, mas não possuía tal poder. Infelizmente, como Michael havia lhe dito, era apenas seu [i]mero professor[/i] e se impedisse o padrasto de levá-lo poderia ser preso; o que lhe impediria de ampará-lo depois. Seu coração doeu pelo olhar de súplica que seu anjo lhe enviou antes de partir em direção a porta da entrada onde o repugnante padrasto o aguardava com um cinto enrolado nos punhos. E a forma doentia com que este sorria fez com que o pianista sentisse vontade de gritar aos céus para exigir uma resposta plausível sobre o por quê de Frank conviver com tamanha maldade, já que seu coração era tão puro.

Os dois trocaram um último olhar profundo antes que a porta se fechasse e Gerard sentiu-se que dentro daquela casa o sofrimento reinaria pelas próximas horas.


	9. Capitulo VIII

[Frederic Chopin – Polonaise In F Sharp Minor]

Frank pensou em correr, mas suas pernas não correspondiam aos mandamentos histéricos de seu cérebro para que se afastasse daquele homem o mais rápido possível. Pensou em gritar para se fazer ouvir, porém sabia que na ilusória hipótese de alguém o ouvir tal pessoa não lhe daria ouvidos então apenas utilizaria a voz para demonstrar externamente o quão agoniado estava; o que alegraria aquele ser dono de tamanha repugnância. Pensou em como poderia morrer naquele momento, contudo Gerard não lhe saia da mente o que o impedia de pôr um fim na própria vida miserável. Pensou em se defender; lutar. Mas como faria tais ações se o pânico crescente o dominava por completo? Sentia-se fraco; impotente. Era incapaz de defender a si mesmo, talvez este fosse o motivo de merecer tais atrocidades. E aquela presença era seu atestado de insignificância. A forma com que o padrasto o olhava em uma mistura de desprezo e excitação, como tinha o desejo mórbido de causar-lhe dor para a própria satisfação... Por que causava tais reações no homem? Seria tão impuro ao ponto de despertar tamanhas atrocidades em alguém que deveria zelar por seu bem estar? E onde estava sua mãe ausente? Qual era o maldito motivo para aquele tipo de punição?

Após ultrapassar aquela amaldiçoada porta, do lugar que supostamente deveria ser o seu [i]lar[/i], o menor chegou à conclusão de que não deveria se iludir com os fatos felizes tão recentes que ainda podia senti-los em sua alma. O coração aquecido, a ansiedade em ser observado por aqueles olhos verdes e a forma com que as notas musicais tocadas especialmente para [i]si[/i] fizeram-no sentir-se pela primeira vez único, não faziam parte de sua realidade. Eram apenas [i]fatos isolados[/i], não podia esquecer-se disto. Continuava a ser o mesmo rapaz solitário, com os medos sufocantes e cada vez com menos anseio de [i]viver[/i]. Evitava a vida, pois o que conhecia da mesma não lhe dava motivos para querer desbravá-la ou ao menos senti-la. E apesar de Gerard o convencer aos poucos que nem todos os seres humanos eram hostis e maldosos, voltava à mesma sentença esmagadora: a realidade positiva, otimista e esperançosa [i]não fazia parte de sua vida.[/i] Não. Não estava presente, não era merecedor e não a teria. Teria que se conformar.

Fechou os olhos enquanto o padrasto lhe arrastava pelo braço em direção ao quarto e tentou se debater algumas vezes, porém a dor emocional se acentuava pela forma possessiva que aqueles dedos peçonhentos marcavam sua pele ao segurá-lo. Era tamanha agonia que sentiu falta de ar, como se o oxigênio ao redor estivesse tão rarefeito que não supria a quantidade necessária para que seu corpo funcionasse corretamente; o pulmão comprimindo-se desesperado por sua necessidade vital escassa. A escadaria tornou-se um mero borrão diante de seus olhos e aos tropeços, o menor fingiu que nada do que estava acontecendo era real. Fantasiou que estivesse em algum pesadelo horrendo, pois havia caído no sono sobre o lustroso piano do anfiteatro. Nada daquilo estava acontecendo de verdade. Gerard deveria estar ao seu lado, tentando acordá-lo de forma bem humorada por ter se entregado à sonolência e quando abrisse os olhos novamente o que veria eram os lindos olhos verdes lhe dizendo, mesmo sem proferir qualquer som, que estava ali para ampará-lo.

Porém, a realidade voltou para atingi-lo com força quando Frank foi atirado violentamente contra a própria cama. [i]Não era Gerard que estava ali[/i], assim como toda a dor que sentia não era imaginária. E a [i]verdade[/i] era cruel: estava à mercê dos desejos de um homem sujo que o puniria sem piedade ou compaixão. Neste momento, o rapaz temeu por sua sanidade pela forma com que a pele ardeu quando sua camisa foi brutalmente desabotoada. Há muito não continha as próprias lágrimas e quando seu corpo foi virado de costas em um gesto brutal, as mãos amorenadas agarraram com desespero o lençol. Estava exposto e vulnerável, porém era a dor; a dor que quebrava seu coração, remendado por olhares e abraços, em mil pedaços melancólicos. E quando sentiu a primeira cintada, conteve com o resquício de autocontrole que havia lhe sobrado o grito sufocado produzido em sua garganta. O vergão doloroso formado em sua pele disputava com a sensação de agonia que o acometia pelos toques corporais e Frank desejou ser atingido até perder os sentidos, pois pelo menos assim não sentiria mais tamanho desespero.

O cinto o atingia cada vez com mais força, porém Frank não reproduzia qualquer som mesmo que internamente sua alma gritasse por misericórdia; o silêncio incitando o outro a continuar sua crueldade. O rapaz tentou apegar-se ao fato de que a dor física finalmente estava superando a mental, mas sua mente não passava de uma desordem impiedosa. De forma masoquista, as imagens dos dedos esguios de Gerard movendo-se pelo piano apareciam para caçoar de si dentre os movimentos violentos do cinto, como se afirmassem que não merecia ter tido a honra de ver seu adorável pianista inebriando-o tão de perto. Esta era a sua punição por ter se iludido com a possibilidade de poder ter a oportunidade de ser feliz.

Abruptamente os movimentos cessaram e Frank estremeceu, pois sabia que agora viria o pior. As mãos viraram de frente para que o homem pudesse vê-lo por completo e a proximidade aumentou; seus narizes a centímetros de distância. O hálito forte de álcool bateu contra seu rosto e fez com que Frank tentasse se afastar da melhor forma que conseguiu, mesmo que inutilmente.

\- Tu pensaste que sairia impune de tua desobediência esta manhã? – O outro disse de forma debochada ao acariciar-lhe o rosto de forma agressiva e pela falta de resposta, desferiu-lhe um tapa desrespeitoso em seu rosto ao vociferar em seguida. – Tu nunca mais irás me desrespeitar de tal maneira, estás me ouvindo bem? E agora irei dar-te o que tanto mereces.

Quando o padrasto avançou sobre si, Frank finalmente soluçou, porém a proximidade de seus rostos lembrou-lhe com perfeição a forma com que o rosto de Gerard inclinou-se respeitosamente sobre o seu há algumas horas atrás. A forma com que os olhos verdes o desvendaram e como seu coração havia batido acelerado pelo anseio de poder sentir um toque tão verdadeiro fizeram-no sentir tão confortável; tão querido. Não permitiria que aquele homem lhe tirasse o sonho de poder sentir aqueles lábios finos contra os seus; não permitiria que encostasse em si daquela forma tão íntima. Pois o único merecedor daquele contato era Gerard e ninguém mais.

Em um gesto rápido, o empurrou com toda a força que conseguiu reunir ao gritar em plenos pulmões. O homem se assustou com o gesto repentino e arregalou os olhos, seu corpo corpulento projetando-se para trás ao cair contra o chão com um baque; a cabeça atingindo o piso com força. Frank não esperou para ver se havia causado algum dano sério contra o outro e aos tropeços conforme chorava compulsivamente, levantou-se para correr de forma desequilibrada em direção a porta do quarto. Não soube como conseguiu reunir forças para conseguir sair de sua casa, mas quando a brisa atingiu seu rosto foi como se despertasse um enorme desejo dentro de si de apagar todas aquelas malditas sensações nocivas que estavam presas em sua mente. [i]Precisava esquecer[/i].

E foi exatamente neste momento que a idéia de uma possível cura o acometeu: [i]o absinto[/i].

O rapaz correu desesperadamente pelas ruas, ignorando as dores musculares que o acometiam pela forma com que se forçava ao se movimentar cada vez mais rápido. O vento que atingia seu corpo bagunçou os fios castanhos milimetricamente penteados para trás com brilhantina, fazendo-os cair de forma desordenada sobre sua testa, e o rosto bonito de maxilar marcado encontrava-se afogueado; manchas avermelhadas subindo desde seu pescoço até as bochechas pelo esforço o qual se submetia. A camisa branca que vestia estava para fora da calça, dando-lhe uma aparência desleixada e um tanto quanto rebelde aos passantes que o observaram pela forma apressada conforme Frank atravessava as avenidas, porém nenhum deles reparou que os olhos amendoados estavam suplicantes para que alguém cessasse a dor que o acometia. E apesar das lágrimas terem cessado, seu coração continuava resumido a pedaços partidos e doloridos.

Após alguns minutos, que se arrastaram como horas, o rapaz finalmente chegou à rua dos cortiços e as senhoras tagarelas não mudaram o foco de sua atenção para a figura solitária. Estavam ocupadas com as fofocas do dia enquanto varriam a calçada e Frank agradeceu à alguma força suprema por passar despercebido, pois tudo o que gostaria no momento era se tornar invisível aos olhos de qualquer mortal. Ao continuar seu caminho em direção a tentação que lhe tiraria de sua miserável realidade, seus sapatos derraparam conforme virou rapidamente à esquerda na próxima esquina ao seguir em direção a rua do bar dos garotos libertinos; o coração massacrando-se contra a caixa torácica em uma nítida repreensão ao fato de não se permitir observar a janela de seu pianista conforme passava em frente ao cortiço o qual este morava. Não queria vê-lo, pois não estava em condições de lhe explicar todo o ocorrido. O que diria afinal? A mera possibilidade de compartilhar com alguém em voz alta que era abusado, não apenas sexualmente, pelo padrasto desde muito novo era aterrorizadora. E apesar de saber que tudo o que Gerard queria era ajudá-lo, quis evitar mergulhar nos olhos verdes naquele momento. Pois em toda sua impureza, não merecia encarar tamanha grandiosidade.

[Elvis Presley – Heartbreak Hotel]  
O bar estava atipicamente pouco movimentado e ao adentrar no recinto, Frank o reconheceu como a palma da mão. O balcão de madeira permanecia o mesmo, assim como a [i]jukebox[/i] que tocava uma de suas músicas preferidas do ídolo [i]Elvis Presley[/i], e as mesinhas bambas estavam ocupadas por casais mergulhados em seus próprios afazeres lascivos. Os olhos cor de mel vasculharam as escadarias, procurando [i]Roxanne[/i] e [i]Sunshine[/i], porém não encontrou nenhum dos dois rapazes e aproximando-se do balcão para finalmente ter acesso à sua cura, o atendente o observou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas para o estado o qual, não só sua roupa, mas todo seu corpo se encontrava.

\- Uma garrafa de Absinto. – Requisitou com a voz trêmula ao debruçar-se conta a madeira opaca.

Debruçou-se contra o balcão de madeira opaca e tentou recuperar como pôde o ritmo da respiração acelerada, curvando-se contra os próprios braços para poder afastar a vertigem pela falta de oxigenação necessária. A pele permanecia em uma enlouquecedora ardência produzida por seu subconsciente e os ouvidos foram acometidos por um irritante som contínuo, baixo, porém agudo que evidenciava o fato de seu estado emocional estar influenciando seriamente seu corpo. Quando novamente ergueu o rosto para observar o outro homem, o mesmo já havia lhe trazido a garrafa com o líquido esverdeado; a qual jazia sedutoramente em sua frente. Sem nem ao menos pestanejar sua mão agarrou com sofreguidão o recipiente para abri-lo de forma trêmula e levando-o em direção aos lábios para virar o líquido de uma só vez, Frank sentiu o paladar sendo acometido por um gosto doce inebriante e em seguida a sensação maravilhosa de sua garganta estar sendo rasgada em duas.

\- [i]Wow![/i] – A voz desconhecida de um rapaz que havia se postado ao seu lado no balcão preencheu seus ouvidos ao mesmo tempo em que a vertigem e o menor precisou segurar-se na bancada para permanecer de pé. Fechou os olhos para conseguir tomar ainda mais rapidamente a substância, porém após alguns goles a garrafa foi brutalmente retirada de suas mãos. – Tu estás louco? Se tomares tudo isto de uma só vez, irás entrar em coma!

\- E o que... O que diabos tu tens a ver com o fato de eu entrar ou não em coma? – Respondeu com a fala embolada; o timbre rouco de sua voz se acentuando. Projetou o corpo para frente para poder se apoiar sobre o balcão, esperando o cenário decidir parar de girar ao seu redor em uma mistura de sons e cores para poder virar-se em direção ao desconhecido com uma expressão que acreditou ser ameaçadora, mas que na realidade soava como se estivesse extremamente confuso. – Exijo que tu devolvas minha garrafa. Ou serei obrigado a—

\- Vomitar? – Questionou o outro ao completar a frase de Frank de forma sarcástica. Deu-lhe um sorriso de canto em seguida e acomodou-se com graciosidade no banco ao lado do menor; seus fios loiros caiando graciosamente sobre um de seus olhos esverdeados. Diferentemente de todos que estavam ali, os trajes os quais vestia eram nitidamente caros e sua elegância poderia ser comparada a de Brian. – Guarde tuas ofensas, pois não irei roubar-te [i]Absinto[/i]. – Sua expressão contorceu-se para uma de reprovação para a bebida ao que arqueava as sobrancelhas em desdém. – Só os ingleses para [i]ainda[/i] ingerirem esta bebida ultrapassada tão boêmia.

Frank piscou os olhos lentamente ao permanecer alguns segundos em silêncio, porém liberou uma gargalhada divertida em seguida; por algum motivo a postura e os comentários feitos pelo outro lhe soaram hilários. Agora que a dor dava indícios de que havia desaparecido, o menor sentia-se completamente amortecido e o fato de as luzes se demonstrarem muito mais brilhantes ou as imagens entrarem e saírem de foco rapidamente, lhe causando tontura, atestava a veracidade de seu pensamento de outrora: apenas o [i]Absinto[/i] poderia lhe apagar toda a dor e as lembranças. Era maravilhoso poder estar ali, ao lado de um desconhecido, e com uma absurda vontade de rir ao invés de agonizando em melancolia ou entregando-se a um absurdo desejo de morte. Não existiam mais preocupações ou medos, mas sim a confortável apatia e a fascinante vertigem.

\- E não sei por que tu estás a rir. – Comentou o outro ao revirar os olhos antes de observá-lo de forma crítica; estava explicito em sua expressão que este não havia apreciado os trajes largados do menor, pois desconhecia o grave motivo de suas roupas estarem tão amassadas e desleixadas. – Olhe só para ti. Tamanho delírio deve ter sido causado por teu coração partido, estou certo? Ah, o maldito amor...

\- Creio que quem sofre por amor, és tu! – Respondeu Frank em sua alegria bêbada ao apoiar o rosto contra as mãos enquanto os pés, que não tocavam o chão devido à altura do banquinho, moviam-se no mesmo ritmo da música inebriante. – E maldita é a vida, não o amor.

\- Tu dizes isto porque não tens um maldito pianista em teu caminho. – Resmungou o outro após pedir uma bebida; a qual Frank não conseguiu ouvir muito bem, pois o outro havia falado com um forte sotaque em outra língua que não conseguiu reconhecer. – Se não fosse por isto, não estaria aqui neste fim de mundo.

\- [i]Pianista?[/i] – Frank se empertigou rapidamente em seu banquinho bambo, quase caindo por sua empolgação e falta de equilíbrio. O rosto amornado aparentava ter se iluminado com a palavra e um sorriso torto curvou seus lábios rosados; os olhos de ressaca piscando várias vezes como se a luz do recinto o incomodasse. – Tenho um pianista em meu caminho e este não tem nada de maldito... – Uma risada histérica escapou de sua garganta e ele debruçou-se contra o balcão em seguida, cobrindo o rosto como se tentasse esconder algo de si e de todos que o rodeavam.

\- Tu és tão estranho. – O loiro respondeu assim que o acesso de riso do outro se findou e sua testa estava franzida, porém um sorriso divertido era oferecido ao menor. – A propósito, meu nome é Quinn Allman. E o teu, rapaz hilariante?

\- Frank Iero. – O menor ergueu o tronco e estendeu a mão de forma desajeitada, apoiando-se nas partes traseiras de sua cadeira para conseguir observar o desconhecido melhor. A expressão risonha ainda o acometia, porém seus olhos cor de mel estavam baixos; como se mal enxergassem o que o rodeava.

Quinn prontamente estendeu a mão para apertá-la em um cumprimento amigável, porém com o gesto o outro se desequilibrou e as pernas traseiras do banquinho cederam. Antes que pudesse ampará-lo de alguma forma, um homem se aproximou rapidamente para segurar Frank com força, mantendo-o de pé ao encostar as costas do menor sobre seu tórax. O loiro o observou de forma curiosa por sua beleza simples, contudo estonteante, e os olhos verdes do outro se demonstravam extremamente preocupados com o rapaz que segurava com tanto cuidado.

\- Vamos sair daqui, Frank. – Disse baixo ao rodear um dos braços do menor em seu pescoço e quando Frank deu a mesma risada de quando falara sobre o pianista, Quinn chegou à conclusão que aquele deveria ser o homem em questão. – Vou levar-te para minha casa, tu precisas seriamente de um banho para voltar à sanidade.

[Elvis Presley – (You’re The) Devil In Disguise]

\- Estou completamente são! – O mais novo respondeu ao fazer uma careta desaprovadora como se Gerard tivesse o insultado. Porém havia um leve sorriso em seus lábios avermelhados e os olhos cor de mel miraram os verdes por alguns segundos antes de seu rosto se virar em direção ao rapaz loiro que ainda tinha a posse de sua garrafa de Absinto; um grunhido mal humorado escapando de sua garganta pela visão. Tentou desvencilhar-se do apoio do outro, porém o mais velho o segurou com mais firmeza e ao novamente se pronunciar sua voz soou como uma criança mimada em busca de seu brinquedo preferido em uma prateleira muito alta. – Não! Não sairei daqui sem a minha garrafa. Devolva-me! Exijo que tu me devolvas já!

\- Perdoe-me por isto. – Gerard disse ao respirar profundamente e trocou um olhar cansado com Quinn; o menor continuando a se debater molemente contra seu aperto, mas estava tão zonzo que mal conseguia manter-se de pé mesmo com o suporte de seus braços. – Tu estás me fazendo um grande favor por manter esta maldição longe dele. E agora irei levá-lo, obrigado.

\- Teu namorado é uma graça. – A voz de Quinn se pronunciou após alguns segundos de silêncio, fazendo com que Gerard abruptamente parasse de andar em direção a saída e Frank cambaleou com a repentina falta de apoio; resmungando algo enquanto dava risadinhas. – E se eu fosse tu, tomarias mais cuidado ao deixá-lo a mercê de terceiros neste bar neste estado.

O menor ergueu o rosto em sua direção após tais palavras e o pianista pôde ver como o mesmo encontrava-se adoravelmente rosado; os olhos esverdeados brilhando apesar de sua embriaguez. Sabia que aquela alegria era devido ao álcool, porém não pôde deixar de considerá-lo ainda mais bonito sorrindo ao invés de sua rotineira expressão apática. Reprimiu a si mesmo em pensamento e em seguida balançou a cabeça negativamente para afastar os pensamentos, contendo alguma resposta para o desconhecido. E enquanto amparava Frank cuidadosamente para que pudessem sair do bar, seu coração acelerou várias batidas com o mero pensamento de tal afirmação ser verdadeira. Poderia tentar negar para si mesmo, mentir de que não estava se envolvendo e fingir que não estava nutrindo qualquer sentimento, contudo seus pensamentos sempre atirariam a verdade ferina contra sua ilusória percepção de que tudo o que sentia pelo aluno não passava de um mero encantamento passageiro. Estava explícito. [i]Explícito demais[/i] até para os olhos alheios.

E isto não era [i]certo[/i].

\- Gerard... – Seu nome foi chamado de forma arrastada e o mais velho fez um mero gesto com a cabeça para indicar que estava ouvindo, afastando todos os pensamentos de sua mente confusa. Tentou não olhá-lo, pois sabia que estavam extremamente próximos já que toda vez que o mais novo tropeçava a proximidade de seus corpos aumentava. Sua idéia inicial era de meramente ampará-lo com um braço rodeando-lhe a cintura, mas o estado embriagado do outro era tamanho que estava cogitando a possibilidade de levá-lo no colo. – Tu ouviste o que o Quinn disse sobre nós? – A voz rouca não passava de um sussurro risonho e o mais velho tentou ignorar a forma com que o outro segurava em seu corpo para não cair. – Namorados. [i]Na-mo-ra-dos[/i]. Não é uma palavra engraçada?

Gerard meramente fez um ruído com a garganta ao concordar e Frank demonstrou estar se divertindo ao roçar a ponta dos dedos em um dos botões da camisa branca do outro, porém a falta de atenção no caminho enquanto caminhava resultou em um forte tropeço enquanto seu corpo se projetava para frente; o mais velho amparando-o mais uma vez a tempo, segurando-o firmemente pela cintura. O pequeno riu, parando em meio à calçada conforme se virava de frente para o pianista e rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços, podendo visualizar de perto seus belos olhos verdes que estavam focados em algum ponto mais a frente da calçada. Apesar de não poder discernir a expressão que o outro fazia, pois sua visão encontrava-se embaçada, pôde notar o quão próximos estavam e como a sensação daquele corpo perto do seu era deveras tentadora. Já havia tido aquele tipo de contato quando se abraçaram das outras vezes, mas desta vez era diferente. Nenhum sentimento aterrorizador o impedia de se aproximar mais e muito menos estavam dentro da Instituição, o que lhe causava uma enorme sensação de [i]liberdade[/i].

\- Quando eu te ouvi tocar pela primeira vez, não imaginei que tu serias tão bonito. – Sussurrou ao posicionar as mãos contra o rosto do maior, fazendo-o olhá-lo ao ficar na ponta dos pés de forma desequilibrada. – Mas eu que fui um tolo. Estava óbvio que uma sonoridade tão magnífica sairia de alguém igualmente magnífico, concordas? – Um sorriso embriagado lhe curvou os lábios avermelhados e aproximando-se um pouco mais, o menor inclinou o rosto para que o mesmo se posicionasse contra a curva do pescoço de seu pianista; sorvendo seu cheiro tão característico.

Gerard fechou os olhos por alguns segundos pela respiração do menor batendo contra a pele sensível de seu pescoço causar-lhe um arrepio, tal sensação deixando-o momentaneamente desnorteado. Seu coração novamente acelerou várias batidas pelo contato, porém a razão misericordiosamente falou mais alto quando o afastou com um suave empurrão. Frank permaneceu o observando com os olhos brilhantes, cambaleando um pouco pelo afastamento mínimo, e o mais velho concluiu que deveria ser forte, pois o outro não agiria daquela maneira se estivesse sóbrio. Afinal, já se sentia mal por ter se aproveitado de sua confiança inocente ao vê-lo com outros olhos, indo além do mero sentimento de proteção, então findaria qualquer situação perigosa de proximidade exatamente para quando o menor voltasse a sua sobriedade não o repudiasse por se aproveitar de seu estado como os demais já haviam feito outrora. Priorizava o respeito que nutria pelo pequeno, o mesmo sendo muito maior do que a atração crescente pela forma com que este o inebriava, portanto deveria se manter centrado ao concentrar-se [i]apenas[/i] no fato de que estava o ajudando e não na forma fascinante com que seus corpos se atraiam como imãs quando estavam muito próximos.

\- Vamos, Frank. – Disse ao conter um suspiro e sua expressão estava séria, mesmo que em seu interior a vontade de puxá-lo para mais perto permanecesse forte. – Tu consegues andar?

\- Tu estás fugindo de mim, Gerard. – Cantarolou Frank de forma divertida enquanto ignorava o questionamento e era puxado pelo mesmo para que voltassem a caminhar; um sorriso ainda maior adornando seus lábios. O fato parecia encantá-lo e enquanto seguiam precariamente até a esquina, o menor se questionou em pensamento se a felicidade que sentia era ocasionada [i]apenas[/i] pelo Absinto ou pela presença do outro. – Por que é que tu tens tanto medo em deixar-me ser tuas melodias? Seria uma honra para a minha pessoa ser tocado por ti em tua tamanha genialidade.

Gerard respirou profundamente ao ignorar o comentário do mais novo, forçando-se a prestar atenção na maçaneta da porta dupla da entrada do cortiço e não na forma com que o menor o observava intensamente com seu incansável sorriso inocente. Ao finalmente abrir a mesma para que os dois pudessem entrar, chegou à conclusão de que deveria estar sendo testado por tamanha provação. [i]Por que simplesmente não conseguia ignorá-lo como sempre fizera com os demais?[/i] Desta vez a tarefa de não corresponder às investidas era tão árdua que o esforço em manter-se sério estava se tornando físico; seu rosto brilhando lívido em meio à escuridão. Tentou manter a calma ao contar mentalmente conforme mantinha o ritmo da respiração e amparou Frank conforme subiam as escadas de forma bamba; o menor se desequilibrando muito mais, pois a bebida havia lhe retirado o senso de profundidade. Ao faltar apenas alguns degraus, o mais velho adiantou-se para poder puxá-lo pelas duas mãos, contudo Frank perdeu completamente o equilíbrio com o mero puxão; o que ocasionou em seu corpo cedendo sobre o do mais velho.

Ao sentir o peso do corpo do outro sobre o seu, Gerard desequilibrou para trás com os olhos arregalados e os dois apenas não caíram, pois a porta de entrada do apartamento do pianista estava alguns centímetros de distância. O baque das costas do mais velho chocando-se contra a madeira oca causou um ruído pelo corredor silencioso e Frank riu alto conforme se segurava no outro pela gola de sua camisa; os rostos tão próximos que o cheiro doce de Absinto do hálito de Frank o contaminou o outro por completo. A risada alegre do pequeno irresistivelmente contagiou o maior que não conseguiu conter um sorriso, apesar da temperatura de seu corpo ter subido consideravelmente pela proximidade, e tateando rapidamente a maçaneta para abrir a porta antes que Frank percebesse a situação em meio ao seu ataque de riso histérico, Gerard puxou-o para que os dois finalmente adentrassem no recinto.

\- Onde estas teu piano? – Frank questionou com uma expressão verdadeiramente confusa ao observar o local de forma curiosa, desapoiando-se de Gerard para se sentar em uma poltrona próxima. A vela que jazia sobre uma mesa mais a frente estava quase no fim e o mais velho se se afastou para providenciar outra para que não ficassem no escuro.

\- O piano é da senhora Marvollo. – Gerard respondeu com simplicidade ao assoprar o fósforo recém acesso após ascender outra vela. Porém, sua testa se franziu ao que ele se virou para o menor verdadeiramente abismado pelo outro lhe fazer tal pergunta. – Como é que tu sabes que toco piano aqui no cortiço?

Frank deu um sorriso amável em resposta, inclinando o rosto como se estivesse avaliando qual deveria ser sua resposta e Gerard amaldiçou-se por achá-lo incrivelmente mais bonito a luz de velas. Seus olhos cor de mel estavam ainda mais claros que o normal e a vermelhidão natural de seus lábios mais evidente, tornando-o irresistivelmente atraente conforme mordiscava o inferior. Desviou o olhar para não ser traído pelos próprios pensamentos e seguiu para a pequena cozinha improvisada, ainda aguardando a resposta, apesar de tentar ocupar-se enquanto preenchia alguns recipientes com água para o banho do menor. Ao voltar, posicionou os mesmos sobre a mesa e encaminhou-se em sua direção para segurá-lo pela mão enquanto o amparava para ficar de pé. Este inclinou o rosto para trás para que pudessem se olhar melhor e Gerard sentiu sua respiração falhar pelo que ouviu e a forma com que era observado.

\- Há muitas coisas sobre ti que tu achas que não sei, mas que a cada segundo tenho mais certeza. – Sussurrou com sua voz de timbre rouco soando sedutora, mesmo com que a embriaguez a tornasse levemente embolada. Guiou uma das mãos em direção ao rosto de Gerard para tocá-lo de forma delicada, executando o contorno de seu maxilar com a ponta dos dedos, e ao aproximar seus rostos perigosamente continuou; a proximidade tamanha que seus lábios só não se roçaram por insignificantes centímetros. – Tu podes fugir de nós, mas não do que sentes em teu coração quando estamos tão... [i]próximos[/i].

[Elvis Presley – Such An Easy Question]

Gerard sentiu como se todo o ar que o rodeava desaparecesse após tais palavras e as batidas céleres de seu coração soavam altas contra seus ouvidos, dando-lhe a ilusória sensação de que Frank podia ouvi-las. Seus lábios se entreabriram sedutoramente quando o menor tentava findar a curta distância entre suas bocas ao ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo; já que sua falta de altura atrapalhava o contato tão almejado. E naqueles curtos segundos, que se arrastaram como torturantes horas, o mais velho permitiu-se observar o outro minuciosamente; admitindo para si que estava completamente inebriado por sua presença. A luminosidade alaranjada proveniente da vela fazia com que o rosto amorenado de maxilar anguloso se tornasse ainda mais estonteante e a forma com que a boca avermelhada e sedenta se aproximava da sua, soava como uma afronta para sua sanidade. E não mentiria para si ao pensar que nunca o havia olhado daquela forma, porém anteriormente havia conseguido controlar o andamento dos pensamentos. Mas agora em seus aposentos, e solitário com aquele garoto angelical, sem nenhum precedente para preocupá-lo, [i]tudo[/i] estava fugindo de seu controle.

Tentou se relembrar de como Frank era extremamente encantador por sua timidez natural para acalmar-se, pois era muito mais fácil lidar com o mesmo quando este estava confinado em seu recolhimento. Porém, tê-lo tão próximo de si e quase exigindo que todos os seus pensamentos reprimidos se tornassem parte da realidade impedia que a sua mente trabalhasse de forma racional. Roçar aqueles lábios contra os seus, tomá-los em um beijo cálido e ser presenteado pelo contato harmonioso das línguas em uma dança rítmica envolvente fazia parte de seus mais loucos devaneios e a possibilidade de torná-los reais era tão absurda que não lhes dava a verdadeira atenção. Mas agora, [i]ah[/i], naquele momento estava difícil confiná-los no fundo do subconsciente. Seu corpo ansiava por aquela proximidade como sua alma necessitava das melodias para mantê-lo são e mesmo sendo o mais velho, o que lhe implicava tomar decisões e atitudes, Gerard não se importou de ser conduzido ou [i]convencido[/i] daquela forma tão sedutora. Era realmente uma surpresa conhecer aquele lado tão irresistível de seu aluno sempre tão recatado, porém não pôde deixar de achá-lo extremamente atraente por seus gestos tentadores.

Os olhos verdes se fecharam quando os lábios rosados se encostaram contra sua bochecha em um carinho suave e lentamente os mesmos se roçavam contra sua pele em direção aos lábios. A demora fez com que sua respiração se tornasse rasa e em conjunto com as contínuas fisgadas de ansiedade contra o estômago, ocasionou uma repentina queda de temperatura nas pontas de seus dedos esguios; as mãos tornando-se inquietas para puxá-lo para mais perto para pôr um fim em tamanha tortura. Gerard grunhiu baixinho em protesto pela demora e uma baixa risadinha divertida lhe foi oferecida como resposta, fazendo com que o clima provocador se acentuasse. Quando a língua do menor se roçou sedutoramente contra a curva do maxilar do mais velho, tornou-se impossível a tarefa de conter um ofego surpreso e extasiado na garganta.

\- Como disse a ti anteriormente, Gerard, tu podes fugir de nós, contudo eu sei com exatidão o que se passa não só em teu coração, mas nas profundezas de teus desejos também... – A voz de timbre rouco se pronunciou novamente, quebrando o estado inebriado com que o mais velho se encontrava.

\- Frank, pare. – Gerard respirou profundamente ao aproveitar que sua mente retornara com um escasso senso de sanidade para impedi-lo de dar continuidade aos movimentos. Segurou o menor pelos braços para afastá-lo alguns passos e o observou nos olhos de forma penetrante ao tentar recuperar o fôlego da respiração. – Não me obrigues a fazer coisas às quais me arrependerão outrora.

\- Creio que tu não te arrependerás de forma alguma... – Respondeu Frank com um sorriso de canto adornando seus lábios tentadores, fazendo o mais velho quebrar o contato visual para permanecer firme em seu posicionamento. – Por que relutas tanto? Estou aqui só para ti...

\- Frank, vamos. Tu precisas de um banho. – Gerard ignorou as palavras sugestivas do menor ao afastá-lo ainda mais, segurando-o com firmeza pelos braços para guiá-lo, ainda mais tropeçante, em direção ao modesto banheiro. A forma desnorteada com que o outro andava e como ria da própria sombra refletida nas paredes fez com que a pouca consciência de que aquela situação era errada ganhasse nitidez em sua mente; a força de vontade para evitar qualquer contato sendo reforçada. Podia querê-lo tão perto que as leis da física seriam contestadas, porém não se aproveitaria de seu estado vulnerável causado pelo álcool. – Por favor, tomes cuidado com o pequeno degrau.

O aviso soou inútil, pois Frank tropeçou contra a pequena elevação que separava os cômodos, porém antes que caísse a pia demonstrou-se eficiente como suporte. Aproveitando a deixa para preparar a bacia esmaltada, Gerard recolheu os recipientes com água sobre a mesa para preencher o interior da mesma, parando apenas quando esta se encontrava dois dedos de distância da borda. Em seguida respirou fundo e arregaçou as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos antes de se aproximar do menor, virando-o de frente para si para ajudá-lo a retirar a própria camisa que estava precariamente fechada apenas por dois botões. A pele amorenada de seu torso foi lentamente revelada quando a peça de roupa escorregou por seus braços bem torneados e Gerard se questionou desesperadamente em pensamento se aquela seria a sua provação final para que pudesse adentrar pelas portas do reinado dos céus.

Recobrando o autocontrole ao franzir a sobrancelha de forma séria, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que esta seria a melhor postura, o mais velho o amparou enquanto abria com facilidade o botão e o zíper da calça do mesmo; ação a qual o menor estava tendo sérias dificuldades em executar. Quando as pernas bem torneadas surgiram em evidência, Gerard finalmente se afastou em uma grande distância segura para segurá-lo pela mão enquanto o guiava para dentro da bacia, vendo-o soltar choramingos conforme a água fria entrava em contato com sua pele quente. Abaixou-se para segurar um dos recipientes e o mergulhou contra a água para jogar o líquido sobre o rosto do outro em seguida, contudo, um detalhe deveras esmagador chamou-lhe a atenção.

Dentre a beleza estonteante da pele amorenada das costas de Frank havia marcas; profundas marcas avermelhadas. Possuíam uma forma geométrica retangular e Gerard não precisou pensar muito para chegar à conclusão de que as tais haviam sido produzidas pelo cinto que o padrasto do menor estava segurando quando o levou para casa após a aula de música. E este fato fez com que uma raiva descomunal acometesse seu interior, fazendo-o soltar o recipiente contra a água por não conseguir conter os próprios sentimentos. Sentiu vontade de sair imediatamente dali para seguir em direção a casa onde Frank morava para causar a mesma dor naquele ser monstruoso digno de toda sua repulsa, mas conteve-se. Pensaria em outra maneira de castigá-lo e aí sim tomaria as medidas necessárias. Indo até lá no meio da noite para agredi-lo não resolveria a situação, mas sim a tornaria pior. E o que mais o inconformava era o fato de alguém causar tanto mal a um ser tão puro como Frank, porém agora entendia o motivo do outro ter recorrido novamente à bebida; não poderia culpá-lo, afinal.

\- Quando terminar quero que tu me chames. – Disse com a voz baixa e Frank lhe respondeu com uma careta ao tremular de frio enquanto balançava a cabeça positivamente. – O ajudarei a sair daí, senão tu cairás ao chão e será deveras doloroso.

O outro riu baixinho antes de se afundar contra a água; a mesma caindo em grandes quantidades para fora da bacia esmaltada. Gerard suspirou ao encaminhar-se para fora do recinto e seguiu em direção à própria cama desarrumada, jogando-se sobre a mesma de barriga para cima; os joelhos dobrados para fora do colchão deixando seus pés ainda apoiados contra o chão. As mãos foram em direção ao seu rosto com uma expressão frustrada e tentando afastar os pensamentos conflitantes com suas emoções o mais velho tentou manter a calma ao massagear as têmporas com os indicadores; os olhos verdes fechados para manter a concentração. Era sempre tão centrado em suas escolhas e atitudes, porém lá estava aquele garoto trazendo uma imensa confusão para sua vida. Nunca antes havia sentido o ímpeto violento de bater em alguém apenas pelo prazer de causar dor, mas naquele momento tal atitude lhe soava deveras [i]correta[/i] e tentadora. De alguma forma estranha Frank estava lhe mostrando um lado completamente diferente do mundo que achava erroneamente que conhecia tão bem.

Uma exclamação de surpresa foi sufocada em sua garganta quando repentinamente seu corpo foi pressionado contra o colchão e ao que os olhos verdes se abriram, visualizaram Frank sobre si enquanto o mesmo espalmava as mãos ao lado de sua cabeça para poder olhá-lo a centímetros de distância; os olhos cor de mel sonolentos, porém sua expressão decidida. Gotas d’água escorriam sedutoramente por seu rosto, caindo sobre o de Gerard, e um sorriso enfeitava seus lábios rosados enquanto ele se aproximava; a voz rouca fazendo com que o mais velho se arrepiasse completamente.

\- Agora farei o que deveria ter feito há algum tempo, Gerard.

  
Gerard sentiu o coração falhar algumas batidas quando tais palavras foram proferidas e guiando as mãos até os ombros desnudos do menor, o segurou para tentar impedi-lo de se aproximar; ato inútil, pois este se demonstrava obstinado em conseguir o que tanto almejava. A distância finalmente se findou e, ao contrário do que o mais velho esperava, o contato dos lábios ao se encostarem não foi forçado e muito menos imposto. A suavidade era tamanha que todos os sentidos de seu corpo se perderam e toda a atenção de sua mente focou-se na maciez sublime daqueles lábios rosados encantadoramente pressionados contra os seus. Sentiu toda a apreensão se esvair, assim como a incerteza em relação aos próprios sentimentos, e tomado por uma maravilhosa sensação de amplitude permitiu-se segurar com delicadeza o rosto de Frank para reafirmar a si mesmo de aquele contato era real, não uma mera fantasia de sua mente desesperada.

O contato inocente de suas bocas foi o suficiente para convencê-lo de que aquele garoto era o amor que estivera esperando por toda a sua vida. E apesar de todas as dificuldades e negações impostas por si mesmo para afastar o sentimento, que crescia cada vez mais forte quando se via perdidamente encantado por aqueles olhos cor de mel, lá estava ele sentindo-se completo como nunca antes com um toque tão singelo. Apesar da forma sedutora com que Frank tentou convencê-lo outrora, naquele momento sua inocência característica demonstrava-se presente; o que tornava o momento ainda mais singular. E por mais que tentasse permanecer são para gravar todas as sensações maravilhosas que o acometiam, era impossível não permitir-se ser contagiado pelas reações aliviadas de seu corpo ao finalmente ter aquele contato tão almejado há tanto tempo.

Suspirou, impedindo-se de se mover para não quebrar a áurea de fascinação que os acometia, e em seguida moveu a mão para que esta se posicionasse na nuca do menor, massageando os fios castanhos úmidos com as pontas dos dedos em um carinho suave. O sentiu relaxar sobre seu corpo conforme a respiração se tornava profunda e dando um pequeno sorriso dentre os lábios unidos, Gerard constatou que a sonolência que o banho frio causara em contrapartida ao efeito do álcool finalmente estava fazendo efeito em Frank. Os ímpetos de provocá-lo, assim como a influência do Absinto, foram sufocados lentamente e aos poucos o contato foi se quebrando quando o menor inclinou o rosto molemente para o lado ao cair no sono. E ao abrir os olhos, Gerard deparou-se com uma das cenas mais adoráveis que seus olhos verdes puderam ter a honra de presenciar.

O rosto de Frank encontrava-se relaxado e seus maravilhosos orbes cor de mel estavam fechados, dando-lhe uma aparência relaxada e inocente. Os braços haviam se esticado contra o colchão, fazendo com que todo seu peso estivesse apoiado contra o maior, e seu conforto era tamanho que estava explícito em seus lábios curvados em um quase imperceptível sorriso. E a respiração pesada em conjunto com os leves tremores em seu corpo úmido evidenciou o avanço da sonolência em seu subconsciente, fazendo Gerard o abraçar de forma terna; apertando-o contra si como se não quisesse nunca mais deixá-lo sair de seus braços. Apesar de ter sido surpreendido por um tentador Frank sedutor, era o inocente que fazia seu coração querer criar as mais belas melodias e tê-lo daquela forma poderia ser considerado melhor do que qualquer visita ao paraíso.

O pianista fechou os olhos por algum tempo, permitindo-se aproveitar as sensações de tê-lo tão próximo. Tinha consciência que na realidade aquele toque não seria possível por todos os receios do outro, assim como seus próprios paradigmas, então naquele curto momento de fantasia imaginou que todas as noites o teria em seus braços para esquentá-lo nas noites gélidas do inverno europeu. Respirando fundo, obrigou-se, em seguida, ao colocá-lo cuidadosamente em sua cama e levantando-se para poder cobrir seu corpo parcialmente nu com um cobertor, o observou por alguns momentos para gravar a expressão adorável que seu rosto exibia. Sorriu para si mesmo ao beijar-lhe na testa em um mudo gesto de carinho e desejando que o mundo dos sonhos estivesse lhe presenteando as mesmas sensações que o acometiam no momento, se afastou em direção a poltrona.

Tentou convencer o próprio coração de que aquele toque teria sido o suficiente para suprir todas as suas necessidades apaixonadas, porém não conseguiu negar a si mesmo de que nada superaria tamanha perfeição. E a partir daquele momento, mesmo que tentasse se envolver com outra pessoa, nenhum deles seria o suficiente, pois não eram seu doce e adorável anjo.

E com um sorriso moldando seus lábios o pianista adormeceu solitário em sua poltrona e apesar da posição pouco confortável para uma noite de sono, nenhuma outra noite lhe ofereceu tamanha plenitude quanto à aquela.

[b]x-x[/b]

[Gregory and The Hawk – Boats And Birds]

Frank acordou sobressaltado em meio à maçante escuridão de um recinto completamente desconhecido. O coração acelerou desesperado pela aterrorizante sensação de vulnerabilidade e ao sentar-se sobre a cama a qual se encontrava deitado, o cobertor deslizou por seu corpo evidenciando a nudez parcial; onde sua peça íntima era o único tecido que precariamente o cobria de alguma forma. Abraçou a si mesmo ao morder com força o lábio inferior conforme se encolhia contra o colchão, falhando na tentativa de tornar-se invisível mesmo que seus olhos amendoados não encontrassem ninguém à vista. E balançando-se para frente e para trás sentiu ser engolfado pela dor causada pelos questionamentos que o acometiam: [i]onde estava? E o que teria acontecido?[/i] Pois, apesar de possuir a vaga consciência de ter se excedido nas quantidades de Absinto que havia ingerido, não se recordava de ter se envolvido com alguém naquela noite para estar em tal estado em uma cama vazia. Mas o fato de não lembrar-se do que poderia ter o ocorrido não tornava os acontecimentos inexistentes, então a única explicação plausível era a de que havia se entregado à luxúria de mais um desconhecido, fazendo jus, desta forma, as punições impuras que o padrasto o subjugava.

As lágrimas que haviam se formado em seus olhos escorregaram lentamente pela lateral de seu rosto bonito e o rapaz as limpou com as costas da mão enquanto arrastava-se pelo colchão para levantar-se. Mesmo que a madrugada solitária das ruas lhe soasse assustadora, ansiava sair do recinto o mais rápido possível, pois não sabia o que poderia acontecer se permanecesse ali. E aos tropeços finalmente ficou de pé dentre a escuridão, mas com o gesto brusco seu corpo foi acometido por uma forte ânsia em conjunto com uma incômoda vertigem que o impediu de enxergar, mesmo que minimamente, o local. Tateou o escuro em busca de algo para segurar desesperadamente ao tentar manter o equilíbrio, porém tudo o que encontrou foi o vácuo e em seguida, com um baque surdo, seu corpo jazia ao chão de madeira. Um soluço sufocado escapou de sua garganta conforme ele erguia lentamente apenas o tronco, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, e com mais lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos cor de mel desejou que pudesse desfalecer ali, pois não suportaria mais sentir-se tão humilhado perante a si mesmo.

Um suave farfalhar de respiração foi ouvido e Frank pensou em gritar, mas toda sua voz aparentava ter sido emudecida. E aos poucos o medo controlou todas as suas reações nervosas conforme o corpo amorenado acometeu-se por uma irrefreável tremulação, fazendo com que seus dentes se chocassem um contra os outros em uma explicita demonstração de seu estado emocional conturbado; os soluços presos contra a garganta causando-lhe uma incômoda falta de ar. Decidindo que se permanecesse imóvel ao chão estaria à mercê de um desconhecido, reuniu as poucas forças que conseguiu para se arrastar pelo chão em busca de alguma proteção que ele sabia ser inexistente. E lentamente Frank engatilhou cegamente pelo chão, parando apenas quando as mãos tateantes encontraram uma pequena elevação que o guiava para outro cômodo. Seu coração disparou ainda mais contra a caixa torácica, temendo adentrar ali por não saber o que encontraria, e aproveitando-se do que restava da luminosidade alaranjada da vela que estava prestes a se apagar, o rapaz se levantou apoiando-se na parede; arrependendo-se imediatamente do gesto em seguida.

Uma agoniante pontada em sua cabeça tornou ainda pior sua ânsia e cambaleando alguns passos, o pequeno sentiu como se estivesse caindo em direção inferno, pois todas as sensações nocivas que o álcool havia lhe deixado em contrapartida aos seus excessos de outrora o acometeram ao mesmo tempo. E mal conseguindo se manter de pé, todo o conteúdo armazenado em seu estômago foi regurgitado para fora de uma só vez, fazendo-o cair de joelhos pela abrupta fraqueza causada pelo gesto. A visão embaçada se tornou ainda pior quando a vela findou-se e preso em uma sufocante vontade de debulhar-se em lágrimas, este novamente forçou-se a expelir todo o líquido preso em sua garganta; liberando sons de dor já que a cada esforço sua cabeça demonstrava-se ainda mais dolorida. E por mais que preferisse sentir dor física à emocional, naquele momento a combinação desesperadora das duas lhe transmitia uma incontrolável vontade de atirar-se em frente ao primeiro bonde que aparecesse pelo caminho para por um fim em tamanha existência maldita.

Sem o Absinto voltava a ser o mesmo deplorável e problemático garoto e pelo grande conhecimento em relação à maldade dos seres humanos, Frank sabia que se permanecesse ali corria um grande risco de ser obrigado pelo desconhecido a fazer coisas as quais o definhariam por dentro lentamente. E estava sozinho, sem os olhos verdes e muito longe de sua proteção. Então como sempre encontrava-se em uma situação sem saída repleto de dor e seu maior questionamento era: [i]para que continuar a viver daquela maneira?[/i]

Repentinamente passos ecoaram contra o chão e Frank encolheu-se, sentindo a respiração se acelerar de forma abrupta. O pânico o dominou completamente, fazendo-o permanecer imóvel e tremulo contra ao chão, iludindo-se que ninguém o encontraria ali jogado ao chão no canto de um banheiro escuro. Porém, mãos firmes o seguraram pelos braços para levantá-lo e finalmente um grito de desespero rasgou sua garganta, ecoando pelas paredes. Tentou debater-se para afastar o desconhecido, sentindo a pele arder em chamas pelo contato direto em sua pele e em meio a soluços contínuos o empurrava com menos força do que esperava cada vez que ele tentava ampará-lo novamente. Quis acertá-lo para fugir, mas a voz que chegou a seus ouvidos fez com que seus olhos se arregalassem.

\- Frank, por favor, acalme-te. – A voz de Gerard soava preocupada e afastando-se a passos apressados o mais velho abaixou-se para ascender a vela que jazia ao chão para que o outro pudesse vê-lo. – Sou eu, por favor, mantenha a calma. Peço-lhe com toda a sinceridade que meu coração possui.

O rapaz sentiu ainda mais lágrimas preencherem seus olhos e em um ímpeto desesperado, caminhou cambaleante em direção ao outro para atirar-se em seus braços protetores. Apertou-o como se aquele contato fosse vital para seu corpo e ao esconder o rosto contra seu tórax permitiu-se soluçar compulsivamente, extravasando toda a dor que estava sentindo no momento. Sentiu seu cheiro característico na camisa amassada e como os braços o rodearam de forma protetora ao apertarem com a mesma necessidade que demonstrava, fazendo com que todos os anseios fossem substituídos por um gratificante sentimento de proteção.

[i]Se seu pianista estava ali, tudo ficaria bem.[/i]

\- Eu fiquei com tanto medo. – Frank sussurrou entre soluços ao pressionar-se tanto contra o outro que se fosse possível seus corpos se uniriam em um mesmo ser. – Não reconheci onde estava e tudo estava tão escuro. – Houve uma pausa em que ele ergueu o rosto suavemente para poder observar o mais alto de perto; sua expressão angelical ainda desesperada. – Eu fiquei com tanto medo, Gerard. – Repetiu ao sibilar baixinho quase sem voz.

\- Venha comigo, anjo. – Gerard respondeu de forma atenciosa e aproveitando os braços do menor ao redor de seu pescoço, o envolveu com mais firmeza pela cintura para erguê-lo do chão; colocando-o no colo ao seguir cuidadosamente em direção ao outro recinto. A penumbra continuava a mesma, porém Frank mantinha-se agarrado ao seu pescoço, impedindo-o de ascender uma vela. Então o pianista encaminhou-se até a poltrona onde estivera sentado outrora para conseguir acalmá-lo melhor, mantendo-o respeitosamente em seu colo, e quando os dois trocaram um profundo olhar, visualizando-se fracamente, Gerard continuou ao segurá-lo pelo rosto de forma doce ao aproximar seus rostos. – Fique calmo. Estou aqui para ti e nada de ruim acontecerá. Confias no que digo?

O outro fungou ao balançar a cabeça levemente ao concordar de forma chorosa e assim que mergulhou nos encantadores olhos verdes, ainda mais bonitos na penumbra, seu coração deu solavanco.

E Frank se lembrou; se lembrou de [i]tudo[/i].

[Shirley Horn – The Very Thought Of You]

Os olhos amendoados se arregalaram em choque e ele afastou o rosto, guiando as próprias mãos tremulas até os lábios entreabertos. Repentinamente sua mente foi invadida por imagens difusas, porém que lhe faziam completo sentido, e com os [i]flashes[/i] arrebatadores o menor sentiu-se encolher por tamanha ousadia que havia demonstrado devido aos efeitos do Absinto. Recordou-se da proximidade excessiva dos corpos, como os mesmos maravilhosamente se encostavam um ao outro transmitindo um calor deveras inebriante, e a forma respeitosa com que Gerard havia lhe tratado apesar das insistentes investidas. Seu coração acelerou furiosamente contra o peito, quase machucando sua caixa torácica pela força com que pulsava sangue para o restante do corpo, e a vergonha que sentia de si mesmo fez com que Frank se considerasse indigno do cuidado tão dedicado que o outro demonstrava consigo.

E profundamente temia que, por ter se insinuado daquela maneira, Gerard tivesse tido a falsa percepção de que apenas permitira sua aproximação porque se sentia fisicamente atraído pelo mesmo. Mas na realidade, o que sentia ia muito além das sensações pagãs. Queria tê-lo por perto para poder olhar profundamente em seus olhos verdes que tanto lhe transmitiam confiança e quando aqueles braços lhe rodeavam era como se reafirmassem de que dentre toda a escuridão do universo, existia um lindo caminho iluminado cheio de esperança. É claro que não poderia mentir à si mesmo ao afirmar que nunca havia nutrido o anseio de saber como teria sido caso houvessem se beijado no anfiteatro, porém não queria que o outro criasse uma imagem deturpada sobre si. Possuía seus próprios desejos, mas não era como as outras alunas que descaradamente se demonstravam interessadas no mais velho por puro interesse físico. E a diferença de si mesmo em relação àquelas garotas era o fato de que era irremediavelmente [i]fascinado[/i] por Gerard. Pois, mesmo quando ainda não o conhecia, o inebriante som das notas musicais que o outro produzia tocavam sua alma tão profundamente que lhe levavam à uma outra dimensão maravilhosa. E quando o destino o colocou em seu caminho, fazendo-o sentir-se curioso em conhecer um lado da vida o qual desconhecia, tudo se encaixou perfeitamente.

Aqueles olhos em conjunto com o sorriso contagiante, as palavras doces e a melodia conectada diretamente ao seu coração o fez perceber que tudo o que buscava e que não sabia ao certo o que era, estava mais perto do que jamais imaginara. E possuía nome e sobrenome: [i]Gerard Way[/i]; vulgarmente conhecido como [i]seu pianista[/i]. O homem que deveria ser inalcançável para si, pois era seu professor, havia lhe conquistado de tal maneira, e sem perceber, que nem mesmo as circunstâncias não favoráveis o amedrontavam. Pela primeira vez havia sentido algo bom e que lhe completava de certa forma então nem mesmo a possibilidade, muito provável, de não ser correspondido lhe fazia sofrer; na verdade, não tinha importância. Tudo o que necessitava era de sua presença, os olhares e a forma com que ele lhe fazia sentir sem forçar absolutamente nenhuma situação. E estava satisfeito de que seu amor, o sentimento o qual pensara que nunca iria sentir, estivesse depositado em alguém tão incrível; tão merecedor. Pois cada vez que o conhecia mais profundamente, ou compartilhava momentos com o outro, podia sentir de forma palpável o quão respeitado era e o quanto Gerard se importava consigo; tal sentimento sendo o suficiente para seu coração fraco e precariamente remendado por cada nota que o mesmo tocava.

Mas agora corria o risco de [i]tudo[/i] ter se perdido. E a culpa era completamente sua, pois não havia conseguido conter os próprios impulsos do corpo ao tê-lo tão próximo; o Absinto liberando todas as vontades contidas de seu subconsciente. Ao afogar-se em uma sufocante batalha emocional, Frank suspirou de forma frustrada e abaixou o olhar, encolhendo-se um pouco mais. Não quis descer do colo do mais velho, pois não queria afastá-lo, porém queria demonstrar-se arrependido caso o outro estivesse aborrecido pela forma desrespeitosa com que agira outrora. É claro que Gerard não o olharia com repulsa, pois era extremamente cavalheiro, mas mesmo assim sentiu-se na obrigação de demonstrar o quanto o respeito com que era tratado era recíproco ao agir daquela forma.

\- Desculpe-me. – Sussurrou com a voz um pouco embargada, porém se manteve firme para não derramar as lágrimas que começavam a se formar em seus olhos. As mãos agora estavam posicionadas contra o colo, remexendo-se inquietas, e ao respirar profundamente continuou. – Desculpe-me por tamanha desonra.

\- [i]Desonra[/i]? – Repetiu Gerard suavemente ao guiar as mãos até as de Frank, segurando-as firmemente para que as mesmas parassem de tremular. O menor prendeu a respiração pelo contato por alguns segundos, porém permaneceu de cabeça baixa. – Creio que devo corrigi-lo, pois considerar a hipótese de que ter um anjo tão belo em meus braços é uma desonra, poder ser considerado uma blasfêmia grave, Frank.

O rapaz ergueu lentamente o olhar conforme tais palavras atingiam seu coração, fazendo-o acelerar ainda mais. Quando os olhares se encontraram, Frank mergulhou profundamente nos olhos verdes para procurar algum resquício de aborrecimento, mas tudo o que encontrou foi uma adorável amabilidade. Uma das mãos soltou a sua para tocar seu rosto e apesar da forma trêmula com que se encontrava, era como se cada partícula de seu ser ansiasse por aquele toque tão singelo, porém tão significativo. As pontas dos dedos esguios trilharam seu maxilar de forma lenta e os olhos do menor se fecharam conforme o mesmo suspirava; as preocupações lhe sumindo da mente para cederem lugar ao incontrolável desejo do tempo passar o mais devagar possível para que aquele momento durasse para todo o sempre. E milagrosamente, ao invés de medo, o pequeno se sentiu [i]reconfortado[/i] pela forma tão atípica e cuidadosa com que era tocado.

\- Peço-lhe desculpas, pois ultrapassei os limites—

\- [i]Sh.[/i] – O menor foi docemente silenciado quando o indicador do outro pressionou-se suavemente contra seus lábios e com a respiração ruidosa, o mesmo aguardou as palavras que vieram a seguir. – Não quero que tu te desculpes e muito menos te arrependas de ter me dado um pedacinho do céu. Pois tu, sendo o anjo que és, és incapaz de me causar qualquer mal com quaisquer atitudes que tenha tido. Aliás, eu que tenho que me desculpar por não ter obedecido a um pedido teu. Mas como convencer meu coração de que fora apenas uma única vez que ele experimentara a plenitude?

Frank soltou a mão que ainda segurava a sua e as guiou até o pescoço de Gerard, segurando-o delicadamente apesar do receio e a inexperiência o deixarem extremamente vulnerável. Ignorou todos os tremores que acometiam seu corpo pela proximidade excessiva e inclinou o rosto levemente, permitindo-se tocar os fios negros e sedosos com as pontas dos dedos em um carinho suave. Notou o suspiro que Gerard liberou após o gesto, e tal reação o encorajou a continuar o contato, permanecendo desta forma por algum tempo enquanto aproveitava para guardar todos os detalhes daquele rosto tão bonito que o hipnotizava. A penumbra havia lhe cedido um ar ainda mais inebriante e o pequeno permitiu-se inebriar por completo, mal percebendo quando o mais velho desencostou as costas da poltrona para se aproximar ainda mais. Estava tão entretido no brilho esverdeado intenso que apenas percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando os lábios foram conectados delicadamente. E naquele instante foi como se nada mais existisse.

O rapaz cogitou a possibilidade de estar sonhando, porém o toque em seu rosto era tão sincero e real que lhe confirmou que aquilo [i]de fato[/i] estava acontecendo. E a sensação daqueles lábios finos contra os seus foi tão maravilhosa que seu estômago deu uma forte fisgada, fazendo-o sentir as batidas do coração descompassadas e a respiração rasa. A mão que permanecia posicionada contra os fios negros tremulou mais fortemente, porém permaneceu ali para demonstrar que não queria que o outro, que se demonstrava receoso com o que havia feito, quebrasse o contato. Porém, o gesto não foi o suficiente e o mais velho afastou o rosto alguns milímetros torturantes. E sem pensar Frank tornou a juntar seus lábios mais profundamente, deixando-se guiar por seu coração enlouquecido. Não se importava se não sabia ao certo o que deveria fazer, ou se era certo ou errado. Tudo o que desejava era permanecer daquela maneira inexplicavelmente maravilhosa.

Os rostos se inclinaram lentamente, conectando com ainda mais perfeição os lábios, e quando Gerard respeitosamente o induziu a entreabrir os lábios, Frank o obedeceu com prontidão; as línguas se encontrando pela primeira vez em um toque tímido, porém ansioso. O rapaz cogitou a possibilidade de que a qualquer momento poderia desfalecer tamanha a intensidade dos sentimentos que o acometiam, mas permaneceu são para aproveitar a sensação inebriante de pela primeira vez ser beijado de forma tão doce. E o gosto suave de nicotina com um leve toque de hortelã lhe inebriando os sentidos foi tão inexplicável que o menor não soube ao certo de onde havia vindo tamanha vontade ou destreza para acompanhar o beijo. Talvez fosse o fato de tudo lhe soar tão [i]certo[/i], pois a forma com que os lábios se moviam em perfeita sincronia lhe guiavam à uma realidade tão maravilhosa que seu coração exigia que prolongasse o contato suave de suas línguas enquanto as mesmas enrolavam-se; bailando ao som da melodia de seus corações acelerados pulsando no mesmo ritmo.

O contato apenas foi quebrado quando seus pulmões clamaram desesperadamente por ar e ao apoiar suas testas juntas, os dois permaneceram próximos. Após alguns segundos Frank atreveu-se a abrir os olhos para atestar a si mesmo de que o que havia ocorrido não era um sonho.

E lá estavam seus olhos verdes brilhando de forma tão incandescente que pareciam ter criado luz própria em meio à escuridão.

[Elvis Presley – I’m yours]

Contagiado pelo momento, Frank permitiu-se sorrir conforme suspirava profundamente; os lábios avermelhados esticando-se em uma linha côncava delicada, fazendo com que seus dentes aparecessem levemente e o rosto de beleza singular se iluminasse de forma encantadora. Para qualquer pessoa aquele gesto poderia ser considerado corriqueiro, porém, para aquele rapaz frágil e castigado pelo destino, tal demonstração de afeição poderia ser comparada a aparição de uma bela estrela cadente no céu das crescentes metrópoles; raro, mas incrivelmente belo. Na verdade, além de não existir muitos motivos para que sorrisse, tal atitude para o rapaz em questão era até mesmo considerada [i]estranha[/i], pois raramente sentia o ímpeto de reagir daquela forma. Mas, naquele momento foi impossível não abrir uma exceção, já que se guardasse tudo o que sentia dentro de si seria capaz de implodir internamente; o coração sempre tão tristonho completamente acometido por um calor reconfortante que lhe fazia acreditar que sonhos poderiam, sim, se tornar reais. E apesar de se sentir incerto em relação aos seus atos de outrora, questionando se os mesmos haviam correspondido às expectativas do outro, em nenhum outro momento de sua existência havia provado tamanha plenitude.

O quarto escuro demonstrava-se pequeno para comportar a grandiosidade de seus sentimentos e acometido pela sensação de euforia, o pequeno inclinou-se novamente para frente ao encostar novamente seus lábios juntos; provando para si mesmo que aquele contato superava qualquer devaneio de sua mente apaixonada. A maciez dos lábios, a surpresa que o outro demonstrava em relação à sua iniciativa e a forma com que a respiração deste chocava-se contra seu rosto agora lhe causavam paixão por cada segundo abençoado de sua existência. Pois se outrora tivesse cedido às amarguras ao cair de braços abertos em direção a escuridão da morte, não estaria vivo para conhecer o sentido de acordar todos os dias para suportar silenciosamente as dores que lhe eram causadas. Cada cintada que havia levado, humilhação a qual passou ao longo dos anos e a tristeza que o acometia todos os dias tornaram-se pequenas; insignificantes. Pois aqueles lábios, como era abraçado e a adorável forma com que era protegido lhe retiraram de sua cegueira. E o mundo poderia sim ser escuro, uma massa disforme e preta e branca, porém finalmente havia encontrado a [i]cor[/i] em cada olhar de Gerard.

Além disso, era tão esplêndido [i]saber[/i] por contra própria como era ser tocado por alguém, sem precisar perguntar ou imaginar, que finalmente se sentia pertencente à algum lugar. Não era mais um ser humano vagando em busca de um maldito dia em que tudo lhe fosse explicado, mas sim um rapaz especial que estava mergulhado nos braços atenciosos de um homem incrível que lhe mostrara que toques não eram apenas direcionados à punição, mas a demonstração de sentimentos; dando continuidade as palavras. É claro que o estremecimento em seu corpo era causado pelo pânico contido de estar tão próximo a alguém, mas a vontade de chorar e a sensação de queimação contra a pele haviam sido substituídas pela ansiedade de ter aqueles lábios conectados aos seus e a euforia de saber que era o causador da respiração entrecortada de Gerard. Era tudo tão magnífico que poderia permanecer daquela forma a noite toda, demonstrando por pequenos gestos tudo o que seu pianista lhe fazia sentir.

Frank separou os lábios para juntá-los com os de Gerard mais uma vez quando o outro fez a menção de que iria afastá-lo, iniciando uma seqüência delicada de selinhos para convencê-lo a não parar. O rapaz pôde sentir os lábios de Gerard se curvando em um pequeno sorriso vencido em seguida e deslizando uma das mãos até o tórax do outro, afastou o tórax o suficiente para posicionar a mesma sobre o coração deste; podendo perceber as batidas céleres. Tal percepção o fez suspirar de forma sonhadora continuou com os carinhos, porém quando o mais velho repuxou-lhe o lábio inferior suavemente para, em seguida, afastar o rosto o suficiente para que não pudesse alcançá-lo novamente, Frank sentiu-se acometido por um leve arrepio que lhe subiu pela nuca. Mais uma vez trocaram um olhar profundo e Gerard segurou-lhe pelo rosto, demonstrando-se novamente atencioso quando se pronunciou.

\- Vamos com calma, Frank. – Gerard sussurrou com um leve sorriso, respirando profundamente ao desviar o olhar por alguns segundos como se estivesse pensando antes de continuar. – Aliás, tu não deverias estar aqui esta hora, creio que devo levá-lo para tua casa agora.

\- Por favor, Gerard, deixe-me ficar aqui esta noite. – Disse Frank ao mordiscar o lábio inferior enquanto posicionava as mãos na gola do mais velho, segurando-a entre os dedos trêmulos para demonstrar o quanto queria permanecer ali ao seu lado. – Não irei perturbá-lo, faço-te uma promessa.

O pianista o olhou com o canto dos olhos, como se estivesse preso em uma interminável batalha interna, e após alguns segundos em que este massageou as têmporas conforme respirava profundamente fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça; arrancando outro sorriso do menor.

\- Contudo, senhor Iero, quero que tu vás dormir neste exato segundo. Ou levar-te-ei para casa. Tu me entendeste bem? – Disse sério ao observar o menor com os olhos verdes levemente estreitados e com a expressão alegre do outro não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao erguer as mãos de forma vencida. – Vá dormir, anjo. Não quero que tu estejas cansado pela manhã.

Frank levantou-se cuidadosamente do colo do mais velho e o observou por alguns segundos antes de seguir apressado em direção a cama que estivera outrora, deitando-se contra a mesma antes de cobrir o corpo e o rosto até a altura do nariz; apenas os olhos expostos e que estavam focados na escuridão. Um sorriso ainda delineava seus lábios rosados e ao suspirar, o menor permitiu-se entregar as memórias do que havia acontecido e apesar de saber que quando o dia raiasse tudo seria diferente, pois voltariam a ser apenas professo e aluno, finalmente estava criando seu próprio acervo de memórias felizes.

E ao adormecer, seus sonhos pela primeira vez em muitos anos foi acometido por uma linda coloração esverdeada que lindamente lhe lembrava os olhos de seu adorado pianista.

[b]x-x[/b]

[Elvis Presley – Pledging my Love]

Frank mordiscou o lábio inferior conforme uma das mãos inquietas era posicionada no bolso frontal da calça de sarja escura a qual vestia; a outra espalmada em um dos ombros enquanto segurava firmemente o [i]blazer[/i] azul marinho amassado que estava apoiado em suas costas. Pelo fato de estar com uma das camisas do professor, a mesma sendo um pouco maior do que as que normalmente utilizava, o cheiro característico do mais velho estava impregnando-se em sua pele permanentemente; fazendo-o liberar contínuos suspiros profundos para extravasar as reações que aquele aroma causava em seu interior. Seu coração se encontrava atipicamente inquieto e disparava sem motivo aparente em curtos intervalos, dando-lhe uma expressão dividida entre ansiedade e receio; a assídua batalha interna travada entre a emoção e a razão deixando-lhe desnorteado sobre como deveria agir. E mesmo se esforçando para conter certas reações que denunciavam seu profundo estágio de encantamento, o rapaz não conseguia evitar o impulso de permanecer observando o outro de soslaio enquanto caminhavam lado a lado pela rua em direção a Instituição.

Respirou fundo ao inclinar o rosto para baixo, observando o chão conforme chutava algumas pedrinhas durante o percurso e quando conteve o ímpeto de dizer a Gerard que nunca havia se sentido tão feliz em toda sua vida pela noite que haviam tido na noite anterior, chegou à conclusão de que aquele momento não seria propício para tal conversa. Pois, afinal de contas, estavam a poucos metros da Instituição e ninguém poderia sequer cogitar a possibilidade de que um dos alunos da mesma estivera dormindo na casa de um professor participante do corpo docente. Além de causar tamanho rebuliço que todos os pais e familiares dos alunos que ali estudavam ficariam sabendo do ocorrido, Gerard poderia ser punido pela postura errônea dirigida a um subordinado de suas aulas. E Frank não desejava em hipótese alguma prejudicar o pianista, então por mais que cada fibra de seu ser ansiasse em extravasar em palavras o que estava sentido permaneceria em silêncio; respeitando a postura distante do outro.

O mais novo cogitou a possibilidade de Gerard estar considerando tudo o que havia ocorrido como um erro pela forma com que este agia mais sério do que o normal, porém o sorriso que o mesmo lhe presenteara quando acordou havia sido o suficiente para espantar suas dúvidas no momento. É claro que gostaria de saber o que estava rondando os pensamentos do mais velho, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de aquele momento ter sido apenas um mero impulso; um deslize do destino. E por Gerard sempre ser um cavalheiro, fazendo suas vontades e respeitando seu espaço, não seria de se admirar que o mesmo tivesse agido daquela forma apenas para agradá-lo. Sentindo uma pontada desconfortável no estômago, Frank se viu perante à um questionamento completamente diferente dos que já havia feito para si mesmo: [i]o que é que Gerard queria[/i]? Sempre pensara por seu ponto de vista, mas nunca no do outro. Será que todas as sensações eram recíprocas ou por pena o pianista estava agindo daquela forma apenas para não quebrar seu coração?

Frank ergueu o rosto abruptamente e guiou o olhar mais uma vez para a figura alta que caminhava ao seu lado de forma silenciosa. Este se encontrava com uma expressão nula, os olhos verdes fixos em um ponto à frente, e os fios negros suavemente agitavam-se no mesmo ritmo da brisa; dando-lhe uma aparência misteriosa. Pela falta de foco em seu olhar, o menor supôs que o pensamento do mais velho estava a milhas distante daquela rua acinzentada e povoada por estudantes que caminhavam em direção a Instituição; desejando desesperadamente que estivesse fazendo parte dos mesmos. Pois agora que a [i]realidade[/i] fora daquele quarto escuro havia o atingido em cheio, era difícil acreditar que alguém como Gerard quisesse ter algo consigo. Além da diferença gritante de idade e formas de agir, o pianista era alguém extremamente atraente então por que se interessaria por um mero aluno problemático? Deveria ter sido o calor do momento ou talvez [i]pena[/i], não existia outro motivo plausível. E fungando baixinho com as conclusões que lhe faziam o calor que acometia seu coração diminuir aos poucos, o pequeno curvou os ombros para frente levemente ao apertar com mais força o tecido do [i]blazer[/i] que segurava.

Os dois ultrapassaram sem grandes dificuldades os portões de ferro e encontraram o [i]Hall[/i] atipicamente abarrotado de garotos alegres que conversavam em voz alta. A expressão do menor transformou-se em uma de dúvida pelo comportamento que ainda não havia sido repreendido pelo diretor que estava um pouco mais a frente, este conversando seriamente com a mesma mulher que estivera anteriormente ali há alguns dias atrás. Os pensamentos em relação a Gerard foram substituídos pela curiosidade em saber o que estava acontecendo e quando voltou a observar o pianista para ver se o mesmo também estava confuso, encontrou os olhos verdes pela primeira vez postados sobre si desde que haviam saído do cortiço pela manhã.

\- Hoje acontecerá o baile. – O mais velho disse de forma explicativa, percebendo que Frank estava confuso com a movimentação excessiva dos outros alunos. Sua expressão permanecia séria, porém seus olhos estavam suaves; fazendo o aluno relaxar um pouco. – Não te preocupes, pois estarei de olho em ti da mesa direcionada ao corpo docente. Mas eu duvido que um dos Followill tente algo com tantos professores no local.

Frank permaneceu silencioso, demonstrando não estar seriamente preocupado com os Followill, e enquanto mergulhava nos olhos verdes procurou toda a doçura que havia visto na noite anterior. A encontrou após alguns segundos, em proporções menores, porém o véu que aparentemente cobria os sentimentos do pianista naquele momento o deixou ainda mais inquieto. [i]Algo estava errado.[/i] Teria Gerard se arrependido?

\- Não me olhes desta forma. – O mais velho voltou a se pronunciar e um suspiro escapou de seus lábios, conforme ele desviava o olhar para a multidão. Havia algo diferente em seu rosto, como se este tentasse se conter, e após uma pausa silenciosa continuou após tossir de forma discreta. – Por favor, não torne esta situação deveras difícil ainda mais complicada. – Os olhos verdes novamente encararam Frank e o menor mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto suplicava por um mero indício que o acalmasse em meio ao turbilhão de questionamentos. – Nós conversaremos outrora. – Finalizou Gerard com a voz cansada e após um último olhar, seguiu em meio à multidão em direção aos professores que estavam posicionados ao lado da porta fechada que oferecia a passagem para o salão de festas da Instituição.

O rapaz o acompanhou com o olhar e em seguida cruzou os braços contra o tórax, ainda mais preocupado sobre o rumo que a conversa poderia ter. Não queria ter o coração partido após os melhores momentos de sua vida, mas tudo aparentava estar conspirando para o término de algo que nem sequer havia começado. Contudo, se Gerard esperava que aceitasse tudo em silêncio como sempre fizera, o outro estava tremendamente enganado. Poderia sim ter sido beijado por pena, mas o pianista não poderia fazê-lo negar os próprios sentimentos. Pois não ignoraria o único sentimento bom que nutria espontaneamente dentro de si se o outro considerasse o ocorrido um [i]erro[/i]. E poderia sim não ser correspondido, mas faria o que fosse necessário para não afastar a única pessoa boa que havia se aproximado de si com o intuito de ajudá-lo. Seria capaz de agir como um mero aluno se esta fosse a condição de tê-lo próximo mesmo que fosse sofrer, mas não permitiria que o pianista se afastasse. [i]Não permitiria[/i].

\- Sejam bem vindos, senhores, ao primeiro baile anual de interação entre Instituições. – A voz do diretor fez com que os pensamentos de Frank se dissipassem, assim como silenciou o restante dos alunos. Sua expressão austera encarou um a um dos garotos que o observavam com ansiedade e antes de continuar, pigarreou. – Vossos pares os aguardam dentro do salão de festas e caso haja qualquer tipo de interação fora das regras impostas pelas duas Instituições, além de serem expulsos da confraternização, serão severamente advertidos. Desejo-lhes uma boa dose de diversão comportada a partir de agora.

As portas duplas foram abertas e os garotos andaram apressados em direção ao interior do recinto, o qual estava povoado na outra extremidade por belas garotas de bochechas rosadas os aguardando. Mas Frank, contrariando toda a animação e ansiedade, andou o mais lentamente que conseguiu para se afastar do fluxo de alunos; os olhos fixos no corpo docente que se encaminhava para uma mesa belamente enfeitada posicionada no canto esquerdo do local. Gerard conversava alegremente com outro homem, o qual o menor reconheceu como sendo o professor de História, e desejando que pudessem sair dali para poderem conversar em paz dirigiu-se solitário a uma das mesinhas redondas posicionadas ao redor do centro da saleta de pisos quadriculados onde alguns casais dançavam ao som de alguma música de timbre entediante. Suspirando de forma frustrada o menor se sentou, tentando povoar os pensamentos com algumas melodias de seu ídolo [i]Elvis Presley[/i] para tentar ocupar-se com algo que não fosse os olhos verdes ou a forma com que seus lábios haviam se juntado na noite anterior. Porém, em meio aos seus devaneios tristonhos, uma voz conhecida se fez presente:

\- Veja, caro irmão, não é que o [i]maricas[/i] veio sozinho? – A voz debochada de Jared Followill soou baixa ao seu lado e Frank ergueu o rosto para visualizá-lo sentado na cadeira oposta de sua mesa; o irmão mais velho do mesmo o acompanhando, porém de pé. A expressão do garoto estava falsamente contorcida em uma amigável, para enganar quem os visse de longe, porém o menor conseguir ver o asco transbordando dos olhos azuis. – E agora meu questionamento será dirigido a ti, Iero: como é que tu te agüentas? Deve ser difícil ser tão rejeitado e—

\- Achei-te finalmente! – Uma terceira voz se pronunciou e Frank ergueu o olhar com uma expressão surpresa quando uma garota veio em sua direção com um sorriso amigável, demonstrando desprezo aos outros dois rapazes quando estes a olharam com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Desculpe-me deixá-lo esperando, mas demorei mais do que o esperado para cumprimentar minhas colegas. Nós iremos dançar?

\- Tu estás com o Iero, Nestor? – Questionou Jared entre dentes conforme tentava manter a compostura, pois os professores o observavam de longe.

\- Sim, tu tens algum problema em relação à isso, Followill? – Rebateu a garota de olhos esverdeados conforme sorria de forma cínica. – Se não tiveres, faça-me o favor de sair daqui.

[Elvis Presley – Anything That’s Part Of You]

Após tais palavras Jared levantou-se lentamente enquanto lançava um profundo olhar de desprezo para a garota desconhecida, porém, antes de retirar-se com o irmão mais velho que se demonstrava impaciente, o garoto olhou Frank com superioridade. Estava explícito que este gostaria de lhe dizer mais algumas afrontas, mas Jared reconhecia o perigo de humilhar Frank perante a uma bancada de professores que o observavam atentamente. Resumiu suas reações à um mero resmungo desaforado e seguiu para longe, o menor levando as mãos até o rosto para escondê-lo por algum tempo enquanto respirava de forma profunda. E apesar de não conhecer a garota a qual havia lhe amparado em mais um momento em que o outro tentara humilhá-lo, não poderia deixar de se sentir agradecido por sua atitude, então se esforçou para olhá-la nos olhos mesmo que sua maior vontade fosse ficar sozinho com os próprios pensamentos.

\- Obrigado. – Agradeceu com um leve gesto com a cabeça sem olhá-la nos olhos, focando os mesmos no enfeite de flores avermelhadas que jazia sobre o centro da mesa redonda. Cruzou os braços contra o tórax em seguida para disfarçar a forma tremula com que se encontrava pela proximidade de uma desconhecida, que não parava de observá-lo atentamente, e mordiscando a parte interna da boca de forma inquieta desejou que ela fosse embora. – Agradeço-te pela gentileza.

\- Não te preocupes com isto. – A garota respondeu simpática e puxou a cadeira ao lado de Frank para se sentar, não notando que ele se encolheu ainda mais pelo gesto. Os olhos dóceis da jovem estavam fixos no rosto do outro, achando-o incrivelmente belo mesmo sendo tão inexpressivo e quieto. Havia o observado algumas vezes na aula de música, mas nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de conversar com o mesmo e agora que estava tendo a oportunidade perfeita de uma aproximação não permitiria que ela escapasse. – Meu nome é Jamia Nestor, temos aula de música erudita juntos. Teu nome és Frank, certo?

\- Sim. – Frank respondeu rapidamente e ergueu o rosto para vasculhar a mesa dos professores a alguns metros de distância, encontrando Gerard absorto em algo que Michael lhe dizia seriamente. Desejou que o pianista o olhasse ou lhe enviasse algum sorriso, mas nenhuma reação lhe foi direcionada; seu coração comprimindo-se quase que dolorosamente contra o peito. Tentou pensar em alguma desculpa para afastar a garota, pois não queria conversar mesmo que esta estivesse sendo deveras gentil, porém nada que não soasse grosseiro veio em mente. – Frank Iero. – Completou com um suspiro frustrado ao voltar a observar o arranjo; a tremulação em seu corpo um pouco mais evidente.

Jamia mordiscou o lábio inferior de forma incerta pela falta de interesse do rapaz em manter uma conversa, porém a garota sabia que Frank era diferente dos garotos que estudavam naquela Instituição. Pois desde que havia o visto pela primeira vez, notara que este era extremamente introspectivo; o que lhe deixara curiosa por uma aproximação para saber o que tanto o afligia. Já havia ouvido os outros caçoarem dele, de sua postura sempre frágil e distante, mas por algum motivo desconhecido o via como alguém extremamente gentil mesmo sem nunca antes ter conversado com o mesmo. E sabia que seria difícil fazê-lo falar, mas não desistiria tão facilmente. Então voltando a colocar um sorriso nos lábios, delicadamente a garota se inclinou para poder tocar o ombro do outro, querendo fazê-lo se sentir confortável.

\- Tu não queres dançar comigo? Esta é uma de minhas músicas favoritas! – Disse suavemente ao observá-lo de forma atenta, esperando uma resposta positiva; a qual não veio.

Frank afastou-se abruptamente do toque ao levantar-se da cadeira, fazendo Jamia arregalar os olhos de forma surpresa. O rapaz estava nitidamente tremulando conforme a respiração demonstrava-se acelerada e sem sequer pronunciar uma palavra, seguiu aos tropeços em direção a saída do recinto. Seu interior encontrava-se em uma desordenada junção de sentimentos nocivos e o toque em seu ombro fazia com que o pânico que havia conseguido controlar voltasse com força total; desesperando-o conforme este caminhava pelo [i]Hall[/i] com os olhos lacrimejados. Ouviu passos atrás de si e desejou que fosse Gerard, porém após alguns segundos a voz feminina da garota voltou a preencher seus ouvidos.

\- Frank, por favor, me espere. – Ela disse com o timbre da voz doce um pouco tremida e o rapaz a ignorou conforme andava mais rápido para longe, abraçando-se conforme mordia com força o lábio inferior para conter um soluço. – Eu não quis... Perdoe-me, não quis assustá-lo. Eu... Desculpe-me. – Finalizou com um fio de voz; os passos finalmente cessando.

Após alguns passos, o rapaz também parou e encostando-se contra a parede escondeu o rosto contra as mãos repentinamente geladas. Ainda sentia-se acometido pelo pânico, porém tinha consciência de que a garota não havia o tocado por mal senão não estaria ali se desculpando. E ao contrário do que esperava esta não havia caçoado de si por sua reação, então mesmo que não quisesse aproximações, não conseguia ser rude com alguém que tinha se demonstrado gentil em relação a si; algo tão raro. Respirou profundamente algumas vezes, tentando ao menos conter as lágrimas, e virando o rosto lentamente a olhou no início do corredor com uma expressão preocupada. Pensou no que diria, mas os pensamentos difusos o impediram de pensar em algo coerente, e esforçando-se para não deixá-la com uma má impressão se pronunciou com a voz tremida.

\- Não é tua culpa. – Sussurrou ao balançar a cabeça negativamente e sentindo-se um bobo por não conseguir sequer manter uma conversa amigável com alguém, continuando a falar ao abaixar a cabeça para esconder o próprio rosto. – Eu que lhe devo pedir desculpas, pois tu defendes-me e eu a trato desta forma. Mas, Jamia, não sou uma boa companhia, e creio que tu deverias permanecer no baile para se divertir ao invés de perder tempo com a minha pessoa.

\- Não digas isto. – A garota sussurrou penalizada pela forma com que o outro reagia e dando alguns passos incertos, caminhou pelo corredor com o coração pesado perante tanto sofrimento. – Permita-me que me aproxime, quero te mostrar algo importante.

Frank permaneceu silencioso por algum tempo, pensando em recusar a aproximação, porém não conseguiu sentir maldade vinda da garota então com um suspiro profundo fez um curto gesto positivo com a cabeça; sentindo-a se aproximar de forma temerosa. Quando estavam frente a frente sentiu-se tremular novamente, mas manteve-se quieto para esperar o que viria a seguir.

\- Não quero te machucar. – Jamia sussurrou de forma doce e guiou uma das mãos até a do menor que tremulava, segurando-a suavemente para demonstrar que estava ali sem o intuito de humilhá-lo. Notou que este se encolheu, mas por não ter se afastado como outrora levou o gesto como alguma demonstração de confiança. – Sei que é difícil para ti acreditar que alguém queira-te bem por aqui, mas quero que saibas que não quero lhe causar mal.

O rapaz ergueu o rosto lentamente para pela primeira vez a olhar nos olhos, notando que havia sinceridade ali e apesar de sentir-se extremamente desconfortável com a aproximação, forçou-se a permanecer daquela forma; tentando se convencer de que Gerard não era a única pessoa bondosa no mundo em que vivia. A garota sorriu de forma encorajadora e Frank retribuiu o aperto em sua mão suavemente, curvando o lábio de forma discreta em algo que deveria ser uma reação amigável, mas que aparentou ser uma careta; arrancando uma risada divertida da outra. Os dois permaneceram silenciosos por algum tempo, porém após alguns segundos passos apressados se fizeram presentes e quando Frank virou o rosto encontrou os olhos verdes o observando nos olhos para em seguida direcionarem-se a sua mão conectada a da garota. Pensou ter visto a mesma sombra de horas atrás ocultando o que o pianista verdadeiramente sentia, porém quando ele se pronunciou não demonstrou que algo estava errado; mesmo Frank sabendo que este estava fingindo.

\- Pensei que havia acontecido algo, perdoem-me a interrupção senhorita Nestor e senhor Iero. – O timbre simpático permanecia em sua voz, porém a simpatia não chegava à seus olhos verdes, fazendo Frank soltar uma grande quantidade de ar de forma frustrada. – Divirtam-se!

O pianista sem sequer olhá-lo mais uma vez seguiu para o caminho para o qual havia vindo e Frank mordiscou o lábio inferior ao voltar observar Jamia, notando que a garota ainda sustentava um sorriso amigável. Permitiu que esta o guiasse de volta para a festa e quando, durante a mesma, não recebeu sequer um indício de que Gerard estava o observando percebeu que a conversa que teriam futuramente definitivamente não seguiria o rumo que tanto queria.

E alheio aos sentimentos do outro, o pequeno não percebeu que a indiferença de seu pianista resumia-se à uma única palavra: ciúme.


	10. Capitulo IX

[Frederic Chopin – Nocturne In B Major, Op. 62, No.1]

Gerard respirou de forma profunda enquanto descia as escadas lentamente em direção ao terceiro andar do cortiço o qual residia. A iluminação estava se tornando cada vez mais escassa, pois o pôr-do-sol havia se rendido à escuridão da noite que agora dominava parcialmente o céu com sua coloração azul escura; as nuvens acinzentadas contribuindo para a mudança abrupta do clima. E apesar de estar acostumado com a permanente reviravolta climática que acometia a Inglaterra, naquele momento o pianista almejou uma passagem de navio para que pudesse retornar, mesmo que por curtos instantes, à sua adorada e calorosa terra natal: a Itália. Tinha consciência de que este desejo poderia ser explicado por sua aparente vontade em fugir da realidade que o cercava, porém não poderia deixar de admitir para si próprio que também sentia falta de andar tranquilamente pelas ruas de Veneza enquanto procurava bares para ouvir aspirantes a músicos demonstrarem sua arte através das notas musicais. Naquela época sua maior preocupação consistia no que o pai teria trazido para o almoço, mas agora... Agora com o coração confundido, estava dividido entre seguir a voz de suas emoções apaixonadas, como um notório boêmio faria, ou seguir pelo caminho seguro proposto pela razão.

Ao finalmente chegar ao terceiro andar, o pianista encaminhou-se até a porta de madeira velha onde a Senhora Marvolo encontrava-se à sua espera. Todos os dias, naquele mesmo horário, a encontrava para compartilharem momentos únicos onde se entendiam silenciosamente através da escolha da música a qual seria tocada no piano sempre tão bem lustrado. As notas musicais que transcendiam as emoções que acometiam sua alma eram como uma válvula de escape para todas as suas preocupações e Gerard tinha certeza absoluta de que sem a música, ou sem aquele momento diário que dedicava a si mesmo para concertar as próprias rachaduras do coração, talvez não estivesse vivo no momento. Anos atrás, várias vezes pensara em qual seria o sentido da própria existência e agora que aparentemente a havia encontrado, tal motivo demonstrava-se ser a arma carregada apontada diretamente para sua cabeça.

E tais pensamentos fizeram-no se questionar: por mais quanto tempo permaneceria [i]centrado[/i] quando tudo o que desejava era [i]enlouquecer[/i]?

Após algumas batidas suaves contra a porta, a senhora sempre tão dócil apareceu para abri-la e o convidou para entrar sem mais delongas. O recinto era o único que possuía luz e mesmo sem precisar da luminosidade natural que era emanada pelo céu, a senhora deixava a janela sempre aberta para que todos da vizinhança pudessem ter o prazer de ouvi-lo tocar. E Gerard sempre orgulhou-se disso, imensamente. Pois era maravilhoso poder transmitir o amor que sentia pela música para outras pessoas, porém naquele dia sentia-se exposto. Era como se tocar as melodias conectadas diretamente as suas emoções fossem denunciar a paixão crescente que seu coração insistia em nutrir por um garoto frágil e inocente que estava fazendo reinar a desordem em seus pensamentos sempre tão práticos. De repente via-se ansiando pelo risco, sentindo-se saudoso em relação à terra natal e com uma inexplicável sensação de dor e felicidade. O tudo e o nada, não lhe faziam sentido. E todas as suas explicações sempre tão bem elaboradas sobre seus atos, ou sobre o que sentia, lhe soavam falsas; incompletas.

Amaldiçoou-se por ter se rendido aos delicados lábios de mel e ao gosto de paraíso que haviam lhe proporcionado. Deveria ter resistido, era o adulto afinal. Mas como negar aos encantos de alguém que despertava todas as verdades as quais havia insistido tanto tempo em esconder de si mesmo? E por mais que tentasse encontrar o [i]porquê[/i] de um garoto tão jovem despertar tantas controvérsias em si, Gerard encontrava-se ainda mais mergulhado nos próprios sentimentos e sem as respostas. E era isso que o preocupava: [i]a falta de respostas[/i]. Porque o amor consistia na inexatidão; a loucura mais sã do ser humano. Tal sentimento possuía a mesma grandiosidade das notas musicais; únicas e onipotentes. E vários poetas já haviam tentado explicá-las, almejando descobrir seus segredos para produzir uma forma correta para senti-las ou executá-las, mas nenhuma resposta fora encontrada.

Então era isso. Deveria se conformar com o fato de que tudo o que sempre achara estar sob controle estava-lhe fugindo por entre os dedos e não havia nada a ser feito; nada. E o único problema em relação à isso era o medo que sentia em partir em ainda mais pedaços uma alma tão pura que já estava desgastada. E não poderia protegê-lo do mundo, afinal de contas. Poderia mostrar-lhe o lado bom das situações, torná-lo forte o suficiente para se proteger, mas nunca privá-los das dores; por mais que quisesse tomá-las para si todas as vezes que via aqueles lindos olhos possuídos pela melancolia ou acometidos por lágrimas sofridas. De todas as formas aquele anjo sofreria, se envolvendo consigo ou não. Mas morreria de culpa se fosse o maior causador.

[i]O que supostamente deveria fazer?[/i]

\- Querido? – A voz aveludada da senhora Marvolo lhe chegou aos ouvidos e Gerard voltou à realidade, piscando os olhos verdes ao perceber que estava sentado em frente ao piano sem sequer tocá-lo. – Creio que um certo anjo anda roubando de ti, aos poucos, um pedacinho de tua alma toda vez que tu o olhas em busca de respostas.

\- O que tu queres dizer? – Gerard a questionou ao virar o rosto em direção à mesma, demonstrando surpresa em relação ao que havia ouvido.

\- Tu sabes que não nasci neste século, querido. E minha experiência de vida me trouxe muitos desencantos, mas muitas virtudes também. – Ela voltou a se pronunciar conforme se aproximava do homem lentamente; os olhos demonstrando gentileza e compaixão pela confusão explicita em que o outro se encontrava. Convivia com o pianista a tempo o suficiente para conhecê-lo como a palma da mão e nunca antes havia presenciado uma situação em que este se recusara a encostar-se ao piano. – E só estes meus olhos, que a terra há de comer, viram o teu riso feliz com aquele delicado anjo que lhe persegue muito antes de tu sequer saberes de tua existência.

Gerard permaneceu em silêncio ao desviar o olhar e observou as próprias mãos que se retorciam inquietas sobre o colo. Pela primeira vez sentia-se amedrontado em relação ao que as notas poderiam evidenciar em relação aos seus sentimentos e com um suspiro frustrado as guiou até os fios negros, repuxando-os levemente em um sinal de cansaço.

\- E olha só o que ele causou em ti. – Continuou ela, aproximando-se ainda mais para tocar o ombro do pianista com carinho; balançando a cabeça negativamente em preocupação. – Calou a voz de tua alma. Por isso, querido, quero advertir-lhe como uma mãe zelosa, já que tu não tens uma para dar-te este conselho. Nunca esqueça-te de que o único anjo que caiu à Terra, hoje é conhecido como Lúcifer; o causador das piores discórdias e apreensões. Não enlouqueça-te por um par de olhos doces, se tu tens a oportunidade de largar esta vida miserável. Tu entendes o que digo?

[Frederic Chopin – Mazurka No. 35 in C Minor]

O homem respirou profundamente e deslizou as mãos até que estas se posicionassem sobre o tampo escuro e lustrado do piano posicionado em sua frente. As teclas brilhantes sempre tão ansiosas para serem tocadas por seus dedos esguios agora demonstravam-se [i]acusadoras[/i], como se estivessem aguardando o momento certo para atirar contra si as [i]verdades[/i] dolorosas, as quais não queria ouvir, e que estavam guardadas em seu coração. E por mais que não conseguisse concordar com a comparação errônea de Frank à Lúcifer, o anjo que fora expulso do céu para a Terra, não pôde contestar a veracidade da previsão que a senhora havia feito sobre o garoto lhe trazer apreensões e discórdias. Mas apesar das complicações, o sentimento que nutria pelo mais novo era o mais puro que já havia sentido em seus trinta e cinco anos de vida. Ao lado dele todos os obstáculos não existiam, pois sua mente pensava apenas sobre seus olhos doces, os lábios de mel sempre tão rosados e a fragilidade de quem necessitava de cuidados. Seu corpo era acometido pelo súbito desejo tê-lo em seus braços, fazer-lhe sorrir e o [i]depois[/i] era supérfluo. Por que pensar no [i]depois[/i], se os dois só tinham o [i]agora[/i]?

Mas o dia seguinte sempre chegava, assim como a [i]razão[/i] para lhe trazer de volta à [i]realidade[/i]. Não era apenas um garoto que poderia fazer o que bem quisesse, assim como não deveria ter se permitido ultrapassar a tênue linha que separava a preocupação com um mero aluno de uma paixão enlouquecedora por um menor de idade. Afinal de contas, era um homem muito mais velho e que possuía suas responsabilidades, apesar do espírito boêmio. Acreditava no amor com cada célula de seu corpo que o tempo estava desgastando aos poucos, porém não era possível levar tal sentimento adiante se tudo conspirava para um trágico fim. E quando a paixão fugaz passasse? O que aconteceria? Aliás, como é que poderia acreditar no fato de que ficariam juntos, mesmo que escondidos, se o rapaz ainda tinha toda uma vida pela frente de aprendizados e descobertas? Aos poucos toda a fascinação findaria e tudo o que restaria seriam as perdas; a solidão.

E Gerard estava cansado. Cansado de ter uma vida miserável em uma realidade utópica. Cansado de tocar piano para uma platéia pequena. Cansado de ser humilhado pelo irmão mais novo que o repudiava desde que o pai havia morrido. Cansado de fugir do tempo que só adiantava os minutos ao invés de atrasá-los. E cansado de fingir que a vida era feita de amor, de sorrisos e abraços. Pois agora que olhava para trás, tudo o que via eram falhas. Poderia ter sido um grande músico, ter uma ótima relação com o irmão e quem sabe ter uma família. Mas não. Os [i]ideais[/i], os malditos ideais, sempre foram o mais importante para si em sua concepção insana. E onde estava agora? Em um cortiço, chorando silenciosamente as mágoas de um amor impossível para uma senhora que lhe fazia a gentileza de ceder um local para morar, pois tocava para a mesma todas as noites. Seria egoísmo condenar Frank a tudo isso, quando um futuro brilhante o aguardava. Mas como, [i]como[/i], tirá-lo de seu coração?

Ao estreitar os olhos verdes em concentração, o pianista guiou às mãos ágeis em direção as teclas para iniciar a música que havia escolhido para a noite. Os dedos moveram-se com rapidez para dar voz às notas musicais intensas, preenchendo o local com uma melodia densa e envolvente. Aos poucos o cômodo iluminado desapareceu e tudo o que seus olhos enxergaram foram as teclas e o próprio coração exposto. Sentiu raiva; tristeza; descontentamento. E um ímpeto quase desesperador de ter Frank em seus braços novamente para fazê-lo acreditar que a vida era eterna por mais uma vez, pois aquela seria a ilusão mais bela que iria acreditar. Mas decidido, continuou a execução da música com perfeição enquanto as bochechas assumiam um tom rosado pelo esforço em permanecer sério e não transparecer as dores internas que o acometiam.

Tossiu, fechando os olhos por alguns momentos para permitir que a música o envolvesse ainda mais. Estava se tornando uma rotina seu emocional abalado transparecer sua fragilidade através de seu aparelho respiratório e em seguida o ar demonstrou-se escasso, obrigando-o a puxá-lo com muito mais profundidade que o necessário para permanecer centrado. As notas finais foram tocadas com mais força que o necessário nos dedos, fazendo que o som ecoasse mais grave, e com o término da música Gerard se levantou de forma abrupta encaminhando-se em direção a janela aberta para que a brisa atingisse seu rosto e o acalmasse. Seu tórax subiu e desceu em um ritmo acelerado, fazendo com que o homem segurasse o batente com força, tornando os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados, e quando os olhos verdes vasculharam a rua escura; era como se todos pudessem ouvir seu coração partido implorando por misericórdia. O rosto inclinou-se para baixo e ao visualizar a silhueta conhecida de um garoto levantando-se do chão do beco com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, Gerard sentiu como se o mundo estivesse desabando sobre si.

Agora tudo fazia sentido, entendia [i]como[/i] Frank sabia que era encantado por [i]Chopin[/i] e o porque dele reagir de forma tão atípica ao vê-lo tocar piano em uma das aulas. [i]O garoto vinha ouvi-lo tocar. [/i] E um ímpeto de euforia e desespero, o pianista sentiu-se sufocado nas próprias emoções. Porém, antes que pudesse gritar pelo nome de Frank e desistir de tentar apagá-lo de seu coração, palmas atrás de si lhe chamaram a atenção. E virando o corpo para visualizar o que estava acontecendo, Gerard observou à senhora Marvollo entrando em seu campo de visão com um enorme sorriso em seus lábios bondosos ao lado do mesmo homem que havia lhe perseguido algum tempo atrás. Os olhos azuis brilhavam em sua direção e este também sorria, demonstrando-se elegante com seu terno caro e a cartola imponente.

\- Creio que tu conheces este lindo rapaz, não? – A senhora se pronunciou de forma simpática ao indicar Robert com um gesto delicado. – Este danadinho se demonstrou muito interessado em teus talentos, querido. E eu me vi no direito de deixá-lo ouvir de forma oculta uma de tuas apresentações para reafirmar o que lhe disse durante nossa conversa vespertina.

\- Tu tens toda a razão, senhora Marvollo. Gerard é dono de um incrível talento e se ele me concedesse uma chance, poderia levá-lo para tocar no grande anfiteatro no centro da cidade. – Robert completou com um olhar penetrante para o pianista, o sorriso aumentando quando este retirou a cartola em um sinal de respeito a senhora que o observava encantada.

\- Mas ele a dará, não é, querido? – Senhora Marvollo olhou para Gerard de forma empolgada conforme se aproximava do mesmo, segurando-o pela mão para trazê-lo para perto de Robert. – Mas é claro que a dará. Este garoto tem esperado por uma chance de ser [i]grandioso[/i] como o talento que possuí a vida toda! – Respirando fundo a senhora percebeu o quanto histérica estava soando e permanecendo alguns segundos em silencio continuou, agora um pouco mais contida ao observar os dois com um enorme sorriso. – Por que tu não levas este lindo rapaz aos teus aposentos para que tenham uma prosa sobre isto, querido?

Gerard permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, dividido entre deixá-los ali e correr para a rua onde encontraria Frank e entre finalmente fazer algo para que sua vida tomasse um rumo melhor. Respirou fundo e guiou o olhar para o piano ao lado, lembrando-se do pai e como este ficaria orgulhoso se conseguisse ter o mesmo sucesso que este havia tido em sua carreira musical. E desenterrou os sonhos de menino onde iludia-se conforme imaginava-se tocando para uma grandiosa platéia que o aplaudiria de pé ao término da execução da obra mais dificultosa de [i]Chopin[/i]. Novamente virou o rosto e observando os olhos azuis esperançosos com a oportunidade que sempre havia sonhado, Gerard se viu perante a resposta para seu dilema. Esqueceria Frank e o esqueceria com alguém que iria lhe oferecer a estabilidade que era prevista na vida de alguém para um homem de sua idade. Nada de aventuras com um garoto menor de idade e nutrir um sentimento que apenas crescia, continuaria a vê-lo, mas seus sentimentos se modificariam com o tempo; tinha certeza disso.

\- Tu queres me acompanhar, Robert? – Questionou mais sério do que gostaria ao evitar observá-lo nos olhos; o coração protestando violentamente em relação ao que estava prestes a fazer.

[Frederic Chopin – Nocturne In E flat Major, Op 55, No. 2]

\- Seria uma honra, Gerard. – O outro respondeu com o mesmo sorriso cálido, curvando-se em uma leve mesura.

O pianista respirou fundo ao ouvir a resposta e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de erguer o rosto inexpressivo para finalmente olhar o outro homem nos olhos; não vendo o que gostaria. Ao invés da coloração esverdeada, tão doce quanto o mais puro mel, encontrava-se o azul; misterioso e brilhando decidido em sua direção. Pensou em desistir, gritar em plenos pulmões para que seu anjo voltasse para presenteá-lo com um abraço amedrontado durante à noite como outrora, porém deu um passo a frente em direção ao outro para acompanhá-lo até a porta. Com o coração aos saltos permaneceu firme quando a Senhora Marvollo abriu a porta do recinto para que os dois pudessem passar e após uma despedida apressada, a escuridão do corredor os acometeu. E como conhecia o percurso com perfeição pelos anos em que ali estava instalado, Gerard posicionou-se à frente para guiar o outro para o andar de cima.

\- Tenha demasiado cuidado com os degraus, Robert. Estes são irregulares e perfeitos para uma boa queda. – Disse suavemente enquanto subiam em direção ao quarto andar, recebendo uma risada simpática em resposta ao aviso.

Amaldiçoou a música conectada diretamente à sua alma; a si mesmo por estar fazendo o que considerava [i]certo[/i]; e o coração que havia ido embora com o garoto que estava há minutos atrás em um beco escuro apenas para ouví-lo tocar. E quando dentre a escuridão uma lágrima solitária escorreu por seu rosto, agradeceu por ninguém poder vê-la. Em um gesto rápido a limpou discretamente conforme esfregava a mão no rosto e quando estava em frente à porta, as malditas memórias voltaram para assombrá-lo; vívidas como se estivessem acontecendo novamente. Podia ver-se contra a porta e Frank encostado contra si rindo enquanto o timbre alegre de sua voz naturalmente rouca preenchia o corredor; os corpos encaixados com tamanha perfeição que lhe arrancaram grande parte da sanidade. Pensou em fechar os olhos para repetir com exatidão o que havia sentido naquele momento fugaz, mas girou a maçaneta com lentidão para empurrar a porta; esta se abrindo com um rangido.

O recinto estava mal iluminado por uma vela tremulante localizada sobre a mesa à alguns passos de distância e Gerard permitiu que Robert passasse antes de fechá-los no recinto, percebendo a proximidade que o outro havia causado ao permanecer imóvel á alguns centímetros atrás de si. Virou-se vagarosamente para encostar as costas contra a porta e o outro espalmou uma das mãos sobre a madeira velha para impedí-lo de se afastar; os olhos azuis fixos nos seus profundamente. E Gerard tentou esquecer-se de tudo para aproveitar o momento, porém era difícil ignorar o fato de que sua alma permanecia clamando por aquele pequeno anjo tão ingênuo. Questionou-se [i]onde[/i] poderia estar sua sanidade ou o porquê de sentir tamanha fascinação por alguém, mas as respostas apenas argumentavam a favor de seus ímpetos inconseqüentes de deixar aquele recinto. E quando o turbilhão de emoções tornou-se forte o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir sufocado, a mão livre do outro tocou-lhe o rosto com suavidade enquanto acariciava sua pele com a ponta dos dedos; colocando, em seguida, algumas mexas de fios escuros para trás de sua orelha de forma encantada.

\- Tu podes ser tão grandioso, Gerard. – Robert sussurrou conforme permanecia acariciando-o de forma delicada e quando os dedos roçaram-se sobre os lábios finos, seus olhos faiscaram hipnotizados pela visão tão bela. Continuou, aproximando-se mais e suspirou sôfrego quando o outro abruptamente virou o rosto para não permitir um contato mais direto; a recusa apenas aumentando seu desejo de tê-lo. – Posso fazê-lo realizar todos os teus sonhos e honrar a memória de teu pai. E tudo que lhe peço, é o teu amor em troca. Permita-me te oferecer tudo o que tu mereces, Gerard, pois o mundo anseia ser escravo de teu dom divino.

Gerard virou o rosto de forma lenta para olhá-lo novamente, porém o contato visual durou apenas alguns segundos, pois o pianista fechou os olhos quando os mesmos se embaçaram pelas lágrimas. Guiou as mãos até os ombros do outro, sentindo a maciez do tecido de seu terno caro, e deslizando uma delas até seu pescoço puxou-o suavemente para frente; a proximidade se findando. Os lábios pressionaram-se juntos em um contato superficial, contudo, um ofego surpreso escapou da garganta do mais velho quando Robert o prensou com firmeza contra a porta; causando-lhe uma leve vertigem pela forma com que o coração disparou contra o peito. A língua exigente logo deslizou-se por seus lábios para explorar o interior de sua boca em seguida e Gerard correspondeu o contato após alguns segundos, sentindo-se adoecer aos poucos pela falta que o gosto adocicado dos lábios de Frank lhe faziam.

Suspirou, chegando a conclusão de que após a experiência maravilhosa de ter tido Frank em seus braços, nenhum outro beijo lhe traria tamanha satisfação quanto o do pequeno. E estava claro que Robert possuía muito mais experiência e agilidade em seus movimentos corporais, demonstrando desejo e atitude ao beijá-lo cada vez mais profundamente, porém a inocência que Frank havia demonstrado ao timidamente seguir seus movimentos havia lhe roubado o fôlego. Era como se naquele momento em que o mais novo tinha lhe concedido a permissão de tocá-lo, demonstrando-se empenhado em esquecer os próprios medos, o contato se tornasse ainda mais singular e especial; como todos os quais partilhavam. E apenas o seu coração poderia compreender como se sentia completo ao sentir o calor daquele corpo contra o seu, as mãos tremulas segurando-lhe pela nuca e a visão privilegiada do [i]sorriso[/i] que foi dirigido a si contra a penumbra após o ato.

Nunca havia tido a honra de observar algo tão lindo de perto então guardaria aquela lembrança para sempre dentro de si, pois agora deveria se contentar com [i]outros[/i] lábios que não eram os de mel. E para muitos, todos aqueles momentos breves teriam um mero significado leviano, pois havia sido [i]apenas[/i] um beijo e alguns abraços, mas tais gestos tinham sido os mais [i]sinceros[/i] e apaixonantes que viveria em sua breve existência pagã. Então tinha plena consciência de que seria impossível apagá-los de sua memória e agora deveria se contentar com as adoráveis lembranças que o anjo havia lhe deixado cravadas na alma enquanto entregava-se aos braços de outro para criar a falsa ilusão de que poderia repetí-las com outro alguém.

Os dentes do outro repuxaram seu lábio inferior de forma provocante e com avidez procuraram a pele de seu pescoço pálido para marcá-lo com pequenos vergões avermelhados, enviando alguns arrepios por seu corpo. De olhos fechados o pianista pensou em alguma forma de desligar a mente e apenas se concentrar nas reações de seu corpo aos toques que estava recebendo, porém esta tarefa demonstrou-se deveras dificultosa. E suspirando profundamente, guiou as mãos até os ombros de Robert para afastá-lo alguns centímetros; o gesto fazendo com que o mesmo o olhasse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas por se questionar se havia feito algo errado.

\- Não penses que já sou teu, Robert. – Disse com a voz arrastada conforme observava o outro nos olhos. Apesar de ter tomado sua decisão em permiti-lo lhe cortejar, não cederia tão fácil aos seus caprichos, pois pelo pouco que pudera observar do outro este era um rapaz mimado e que sempre conseguia o que queria. Então acrescentando um pouco de dificuldade em seu caminho, teria um tempo extra para descobrir um pouco mais sobre sua personalidade misteriosa. – Tu deves saber que uma obra literária não é feita em apenas um dia, então não sejas apressado para ler o final se o começo ainda está sendo escrito.

\- Posso ser paciente. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso torto e ao contrário do que Gerard esperava, o homem não se afastou e sim aproximou novamente seus rostos para demonstrar a intensidade das palavras que diria a seguir. – Mas quero tu saibas, Gerard, que serás meu. Poderei esperar o tempo que tu achares necessário e as estações poderão se passar efêmeras perante aos meus olhos, mas tua alma e teu corpo pertencerão unicamente a minha pessoa. E enquanto isso tu terás tua glória e a cidade aos teus pés. Só não penses que sou tolo, pois sobre ti sei muito mais do que pensas.

Gerard sentiu-se incomodado por aquelas palavras, porém permaneceu silencioso conforme observava Robert vestir novamente a cartola que havia sido descartada ao chão. O homem despediu-se com uma breve mesura quando o pianista abriu a porta para que pudesse passar e lhe presenteando com um sorriso estonteante antes de partir, desceu as escadas com rapidez em seguida. E mergulhado em questionamentos, o mais velho permaneceu observando a escuridão do corredor, sentindo-se aflito em relação ao que aquela frase poderia significar.

[i]O que Robert sabia de tão importante sobre o seu passado?[/i]

[b]x-x[/b]

[Elvis Presley – It’s Now Or Never]

Frank inalou profundamente o aroma delicioso que emanava da janela de um dos inúmeros cortiços que estavam localizados na rua em que caminhava de forma lenta. O cheiro fez com que seu estômago roncasse em protesto para evidenciar a fome negligenciada que o acometia no momento, porém, por mais que seus pensamentos estivessem direcionados ao fato de que deveria encontrar algo para comer urgentemente, seu coração esquecido no beco escuro o qual estava a momentos atrás continuava a perturbá-lo. Na verdade, sentir fome era algo raro para o rapaz de expressão angelical e olhos doces que escondia uma vida sofrida por trás de sua beleza estonteante. Pois ultimamente sua atenção estava tão voltada ao fato de estar se envolvendo a cada dia mais profundamente com seu professor de música, para si conhecido como o incrível pianista dono dos mais encantadores abraços, que era difícil sentir outra vontade que não fosse a de vê-lo, ser tocado pelo mesmo e ter seus belos olhos verdes fixos nos seus para inebriá-lo por completo.

Suspirou, mordiscando o lábio inferior rosado ao cruzar os braços contra o tórax enquanto divagava sobre como os sentimentos dentro de si em relação ao outro haviam mudado drasticamente em tão pouco tempo. A temperatura estava abaixando aos poucos, devido à falta de iluminação com a chegada da noite, e era provável que passasse frio devido ao tecido fino da camisa de Gerard que ainda utilizava. Mas não tinha pressa de ir embora, pois não almejava encontrar o padrasto e a mãe no momento, e nem possuía a intenção de retirar aquela peça de roupa de si por hora; o frio poderia ser uma sensação causada apenas por seu psicológico. E apesar de o cheiro característico do pianista estar muito mais fraco do que pela manhã, ainda podia sentir a maravilhosa mistura de colônia masculina com o fumo presente nos cigarros de palha; o que lhe dava a falsa sensação de que ele estava por perto o tempo todo.

Suas pernas pararam de se movimentar lentamente e virando o rosto para trás, Frank visualizou a janela do pianista ao longe sentindo um forte ímpeto de voltar ao local para vê-lo. Desde a última vez em que tinham se visto pela manhã notara a forma estranha com que Gerard estava agindo e, apesar de temer o que o outro teria para lhe dizer, não conseguia impedir-se de sentir a maçante necessidade de tê-lo por perto. Pois, afinal de contas, agora estavam fora da Instituição e ali, naquele pequeno quarto mal iluminado, tinham sido apenas duas almas expostas que haviam se conectado com um elo simples, mas que Frank nunca havia divido com alguém por espontânea vontade. E apesar de todo o receio, o rapaz estava acometido por um ímpeto insano de querer se aproximar ainda mais. Soava até absurdo para seu cérebro os pensamentos inconseqüentes de aparecer no cortiço sem sequer ter sido convidado para encontrar um homem mais velho que possivelmente o via como um garotinho necessitado de amparo, porém Frank percebeu que não se importava com o motivo de Gerard suportá-lo por perto.

Poderia ser piedade; pesar; compaixão. Poderia, até mesmo, ser um erro. Se todos esses motivos juntos fizessem que o homem permanecesse ao seu lado, tudo ficaria bem. Tinha consciência agora, após ter a honra de tocar aqueles lábios, de que seu sentimento era muito maior do que o fato de ser ou não correspondido. Então amaria pelos dois, não se importava. Aliás, amaria em silêncio e prestigiaria todo segundo que partilharam juntos; cada olhar e cada aproximação sendo gravada pela eternidade em sua alma. É claro que estava agindo como um louco ao colocar em cheque todo o medo que sentia, ignorando todas as frustrações que o tornavam quieto e distante, mas estava tão desesperado para se prender ao único sentimento que lhe dava as forças necessárias para viver que as conseqüências valeriam à pena. Era apenas um [i]detalhe[/i] o fato de Gerard não sentir o mesmo e a única coisa que temia era seu afastamento; todo o resto lidaria da melhor forma possível.

Pela primeira vez, Frank não sentia receio em sorrir para alguém ou dizer algo que estava em sua mente com medo de ser repreendido ou até mesmo agredido. Mas além de tudo isso, havia as reações corporais de quando Gerard estava por perto. Ainda sentia-se trêmulo pelo receio de que, ao ser tocado, sentiria todo o pânico nocivo causado por suas lembranças infantis dolorosas, porém a ansiedade por um olhar e a sensação estranha de borboletas em seu estômago afastava qualquer ímpeto de trancafiar-se em sua costumeira solidão. E os fatores que lhe transmitiam a confiança necessária para que tomasse as próprias decisões vinham das atitudes do pianista em relação a si. Não via maldade em seus olhos e nunca passara por sua mente a probabilidade de estar sendo usado pelo outro, pois havia respeito em seus toques delicados, cuidado na forma com que o tratava e a sempre presente simpatia que havia lhe relembrado como era sorrir de verdade.

Torceu as mãos em um sinal de nervosismo e permitindo-se ser acometido por sua loucura momentânea, o jovem correu para o lado contrário em direção ao cortiço onde Gerard morava. Pôde sentir o coração martelando com força contra o tórax, como se a cada passo estivesse cada vez mais próximo do paraíso, porém quando atravessou a rua em direção à esquina, a cena que se seguia lhe chamou a atenção: o mesmo rapaz loiro que havia conversado consigo outrora no bar dos garotos libertinos encontrava-se com o rosto lívido enquanto gritava com um homem belamente vestido por um terno caro que demonstrava tédio ao arrumar a cartola sobre seus fios castanhos.

\- Pare com este teatro, Quinn. Eu não ordenei que tu viesses correndo atrás de minha pessoa até este fim do mundo. – Disse o homem aparentemente rico, observando o loiro com um sorriso sarcástico. Seus olhos azuis faiscavam, contrapondo sua expressão tranqüila, e respirando profundamente para manter a calma, este continuou de forma ácida. – Aliás, tu tens que aprender a ter um pouco de amor próprio. Desde quando devo-lhe satisfação sobre algo que faço?

\- É claro que tu me deves satisfações. – O loiro esbravejou ao estreitar os olhos perigosamente enquanto erguia o dedo em riste em direção ao outro. – E tudo o que nós vivemos juntos, todas as juras de amor e o meu tempo que lhe ofereci? Tu esqueceste misteriosamente por um pobre pianista dono de um belo par de coxas? Tu achaste que eu aceitaria tal situação mansamente?

\- Eu não pedi para que tu aceitasses nada. – Cortou o outro de forma ameaçadora, segurando o rapaz loiro pelo pulso para trazê-lo para perto de forma rude. – Tudo o que vivemos não passou de uma mera aventura. Tu serviste como um mero passatempo e me custou muito mais do que libras, Allman, tu sabes muito bem disso. Agora volte para a esquina onde te encontrei e procure outro para extorquir, eu tenho algo aqui que tu jamais poderás oferecer-me.

Soltando o rapaz com asco, o homem seguiu rua abaixo de forma apressada enquanto Quinn permaneceu ao lado do cortiço onde Gerard morava com o rosto contorcido em fúria. Frank mordiscou o lábio inferior para seguir em direção à entrada do prédio, porém o outro notou sua presença. Apressando-se para não ouvir nenhuma ameaça vindo de um desconhecido, mesmo que este tenha sido gentil na noite passada pelo pouco que se recordava, o mais novo espalmou as mãos sobre a maçaneta, mas foi impedido com a aproximação repentina.

\- Tu és o garoto de ontem. – Ele disse com a voz contida e Frank afastou-se vários passos por temer o estado emocional o qual o outro se encontrava. Houve uma pausa em que o loiro o observou de cima a baixo como se o analisasse e em seguida se pronunciou com os olhos estreitados. – O que é que tu estás fazendo à frente deste maldito cortiço?

\- O quê? – Questionou Frank sem entender o porquê de tal pergunta e piscando os olhos lentamente de forma confusa, cruzou os braços como se quisesse se proteger do peso do olhar que recebia.

\- Eu sei que tu não és surdo, tu entendeste muito bem a minha pergunta! – Esbravejou o outro ao cruzar os braços de forma exasperada. Porém, ao notar a forma amedrontada que o menor se encontrava bufou para tentar se acalmar, fechando os olhos por um tempo para ser mais gentil. – Desculpe-me, tu não tens culpa de nada. Porém, peço-lhe encarecidamente que me respondas: o que tu fazes aqui?

\- Vim fazer uma visita. – Respondeu Frank rápido demais ao abaixar o olhar para os próprios pés, sentindo as bochechas corarem por falar em voz alta o que estava fazendo ali. Movido pelo impulso, havia corrido até o cortiço para ver Gerard, porém agora que estava ali, estava cogitando a possibilidade de ir embora correndo o mais rápido possível. – Na realidade, eu já estou de saída.

\- Mas tu não acabaras de chegar? – Questionou o loiro ao revirar os olhos e segurando-se para ter paciência, por perceber o quão tímido o outro era, tentou retirar mais algumas informações valiosas. – Enfim, tu vieste aqui encontrar alguém específico? Talvez o homem o qual lhe retirara do bar noite passada?

Frank ergueu o rosto abruptamente com aquela pergunta. E com uma expressão ainda mais surpresa encarou o rapaz loiro inexpressivo que aparentava estar um pouco mais calmo, questionando-se internamente se deveria ou não responder àquela pergunta. Mas penalizado pela forma com que Quinn havia sido tratado pelo outro homem, chegou à conclusão de que responder a uma mera pergunta não faria mal, afinal de contas.

\- Sim, isto mesmo. – Disse com um fio de voz e mordiscando a parte interna na boca de forma tímida, colocou as mãos nos bolsos para conter a agitação que o acometia por falar sobre Gerard em voz alta. – Vim vê-lo agora, pois me esqueci de devolver algo à ele. Não pude vir mais cedo, pois estava esperando-o tocar como em todas as noites.

O outro rapaz permaneceu em silêncio após aquela resposta e seguido alguns segundos um sorriso havia iluminado sua expressão. Frank ficou ainda mais confuso pela mudança drástica de humor do desconhecido, porém de forma silenciosa o observou se aproximando lentamente antes de se pronunciar.

\- Faço-te um convite, doce garoto. Acompanhe-me até o bar que quero ter uma prosa séria contigo sobre teu pianista, que pelo que vejo, é muito querido para ti. – Quinn disse de forma suave enquanto tentava transmitir confiança para o outro através de seu sorriso simpático. – Tu terás outras oportunidades melhores para vê-lo e garanto que o que irei lhe propor será proveitoso não só para ti, mas para a minha pessoa também.

[Elvis Presley – All Shook Up]

O menor mordiscou o lábio inferior de forma indecisa sobre o que deveria responder, porém a curiosidade que lhe acometeu foi muito mais forte do que qualquer receio. Sentia-se inseguro de acompanhar um completo desconhecido para uma conversa, mas o outro havia citado Gerard e sua sede de saber mais sobre o pianista estava se demonstrando, surpreendentemente, muito maior do que sua típica reação de evitar um contato amigável com outras pessoas. E a alegre experiência que havia tido com Jamia, a adorável garota que havia lhe protegido no baile, tinha lhe oferecido uma tímida sensação esperançosa de que aos poucos conseguiria agir como alguém normal mesmo que interiormente continuasse com os mesmos temores; tal sentimento contribuindo de forma definitiva em sua decisão de aceitar a proposta do rapaz loiro que o observava de forma penetrante.

Aos poucos Frank liberou a grande quantidade de ar que havia contido enquanto tentava organizar os impulsos conflitantes de seus pensamentos e ao balançar positivamente a cabeça em uma resposta curta de que ouviria o que o outro tanto queria lhe dizer, acompanhou Quinn esquina abaixo em direção ao bar dos garotos libertinos. Naquele horário a calçada estava abarrotada de belos jovens impressionantes e o menor respirou profundamente para conter a crescente sensação de inferioridade que sentia com tantos olhares direcionados à si. Era corriqueiro esperar que todos que o observavam estivessem com sorrisos zombeteiros ou que transmitissem certa repugnância através de suas expressões por sua aparência, então o menor abaixou o rosto para fingir que daquela forma seria invisível perante às outras pessoas; os ombros curvando-se levemente para torná-lo ainda menor e imperceptível.

A luminosidade e o timbre alto das notas musicais produzidas pela [i]jukebox[/i] o envolveram de forma amigável assim que adentrou juntamente com o garoto loiro no recinto e seguindo-o para uma das mesas vagas ao fundo, Frank tentou permanecer calmo perante à uma situação tão atípica em sua realidade. Sempre havia imaginado como seria ser um garoto normal com colegas para conversar sobre amenidades, mas agora que esta situação estava acontecendo, a mesma demonstrava-se muito mais difícil do que havia imaginado. E apesar de toda a inquietação e receio que o acometia tentaria desta vez não sair correndo, pois nem todas as pessoas eram como Jamia que corriam atrás de si para se desculparem sobre algo que elas sequer tinham culpa. Estava na hora de enfrentar os próprios medos e tentar conviver com os traumas, sem deixá-los influenciar tão assiduamente em sua vida como acontecia antes de encontrar Gerard. De alguma forma estranha, contudo maravilhosa, o pianista havia aberto uma janela em seu mundo preto e branco, induzindo-o olhar através dela para perceber que aquém de sua realidade maçante também existia alegria e situações que poderiam lhe trazer bem estar.

\- Sente-se, garoto. – Quinn se pronunciou ao indicar a cadeira em frente a sua com um gesto elegante. O loiro já havia se sentado e encontrava-se com um sorriso enigmático em seus lábios, observando Frank como se este fosse à solução para todos os seus problemas. – Aliás, teu nome é Frank, estou certo?

\- Sim. – Frank respondeu enquanto se sentava timidamente na cadeira o qual lhe era oferecida. Ao acomodar-se silenciosamente, cruzou as mãos sobre o colo para impedir que as mesmas tremessem de forma evidente e tentando manter uma conversa, esforçou-se em continuar; por mais que seus olhos estivessem focados sobre o tampo engordurado da mesa. – Aproveitando a oportunidade, gostaria de agradecer-te por me impedir de ingerir toda aquela garrafa de Absinto.   
\- Não me agradeça. – O loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente de forma displicente e curvou-se para frente conforme apoiava o cotovelo sobre a mesa, o queixo encostado sobre a mão para que pudesse olhar o outro mais detalhadamente. Sua beleza estonteante era digna de dar inveja em muito dos garotos que ali estavam, o que era perfeito para que seu plano funcionasse, porém o jeito recatado e medroso poderiam servir como um grande empecilho. – E, Frank, temo que terei de ser invasivo no que direi a seguir para que possamos conversar. Por que é que tu te escondes tanto?

Frank permaneceu em silêncio após tal pergunta tão profunda e pessoal, encolhendo-se ainda mais contra o assento conforme suas mãos se apertavam juntas para conter a vontade ainda mais forte de se levantar para ir embora. Havia se proposto a ter uma conversa amena com alguém, mas quando o tópico da mesma era seus traumas ou a forma com que agia toda a pequena autoconfiança que havia adquirido se esvaía por seus dedos como água.

\- Queira me desculpar, tu não precisas me responder se é um assunto tão complicado. – Quinn voltou a se pronunciar e percebendo que daquela forma o garoto não ficaria até o fim da conversa para ouvir o que tinha a dizer, resolveu mudar o rumo desta. Pois além de estar sem paciência para lidar com garotos puros e delicados como Frank, não tinha todo o tempo do mundo para ficar sentado em um bar mal cheiroso. – Seja qual for os teus motivos, Frank, desta forma nenhum de nós conseguirá o que quer.

\- O que tu queres dizer? – O outro questionou curioso ao finalmente olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Vou ter uma prosa sincera contigo, Frank. – Quinn ajeitou-se em sua cadeira e cruzou os braços contra o peito ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas. – Sei que teus ouvidos inocentes talvez se choquem com o terei a dizer, mas não sou um rapaz de meias palavras, tu perceberás isto com o tempo. O caso é que eu preciso deste maldito pianista fora de meu caminho e tu és exatamente o que eu precisava para não ter que sujar minhas próprias mãos. E como tu farás isto? O seduzindo com teus belos olhos e lábios de mel que com um pouco de treinamento poderão levá-lo à um estado de loucura tão avançado que ele sequer pensará em olhar para o lado outra vez. Pensei que seria fácil para ti, mas estava equivocado. Então proponho que eu te ensine algumas técnicas úteis de sedução, assim tu conheces os prazeres da vida e eu retorno à minha vida de regalias.

O outro arregalou os olhos conforme suas bochechas assumiam um forte tom rosado, causado pela vergonha que aquelas palavras lhe causaram, e engolindo em seco, Frank pensou sobre o que responderia para a proposta indecente. É claro que gostaria de ajuda para não ser tão tímido em certas situações, porém aceitar um acordo como aquele lhe soava errado. Principalmente pela forma com que Quinn havia se referido a Gerard.

\- Creio que... Creio que terei de recusar tal proposta. – Disse pausadamente para controlar a voz contida, remexendo-se inquieto no assento pelo desconforto que o assunto lhe trazia. Fez uma pausa antes de continuar, tentando mudar o foco da conversa. – E por que tu queres Gerard fora de teu caminho?

\- Tais motivos interessam apenas à minha pessoa. Estou utilizando o meu direito de ficar calado como tu fizeres quando lhe questionei sobre o porquê de seres tão contido. – Quinn respondeu com um forçado sorriso dócil, inclinando o rosto antes de prosseguir. – E tu podes fingir ser este garoto casto, porém lhe vi alcoolizado, lembra-se? Sei que dentro de ti existe alguém tão provocativo quanto eu. – Com uma expressão prepotente o loiro curvou-se sobre a mesa para se aproximar, o olhar penetrante sobre Frank fazendo o outro encolher-se ainda mais. – Quero que tu me digas que não desejas seduzir aquele pianista para ti ou que nunca pensara nele além de um belíssimo músico. E se tu me convenceres não lhe aporrinharei outra vez.

\- Eu... – Frank iniciou seu contra argumento, porém desistiu, liberando um suspiro profundo de frustração. É claro que almejava ter certeza de que teria Gerard apenas para si, assim como não poderia mentir afirmando que nunca havia pensado no mesmo além de seu mero professor ou músico excepcional. Mas mesmo assim sentia-se amedrontado em aceitar uma proposta como aquela. – Se tu me prometeres que nada de ruim acontecerá à Gerard e que tu me respeitarás caso eu queira parar, eu... – Houve uma pausa em que Frank permitiu-se agir por impulso, respondendo por fim o que Quinn queria ouvir. – Eu aceito.

\- Tu fizeste a escolha certa, Frank querido. – Elogiou o loiro com um enorme sorriso satisfeito, balançando a cabeça em aprovação conforme o observava. – Nos encontraremos esporadicamente após os concertos de seu adorado pianista naquele mal cheiroso cortiço. – Havia uma pontada de ironia em sua voz, mas Frank estava tão surpreso pelo que tinha acabado de fazer que não a percebeu. – Sei onde encontrá-lo então não se preocupe. E, prepara-se, pois aquele pianista será teu.

O menor mordeu com força o lábio inferior e observou as próprias mãos, concluindo que deveria estar ficando louco por estar se sujeitando a receber instruções de um estranho para que pudesse seduzir Gerard. Porém, em meio ao seu leve pânico, havia uma sensação de euforia. Finalmente poderia se livrar da bolha a qual estava confinado e apesar de saber o quão difícil seria superar todos os traumas que possuía, sabia que os resultados valeriam à pena. E com um imperceptível sorriso nos lábios, Frank lembrou-se vagamente da forma com que havia provocado Gerard quando estava sob os efeitos do Absinto e como o mesmo havia reagido. Naquele momento, tais lembranças não lhe despertaram medo, mas sim uma enorme curiosidade em vê-lo novamente daquela maneira.

Será que o Quinn havia dito era verdade?

[i]Será que realmente aquele pianista seria seu?[/i]

[b]x-x[/b]  
  
[Frederic Chopin – Polonaise-fantasie in A flat major, Op. 61

Gerard tamborilou os dedos sobre o tampo da mesa abarrotada de partituras conforme tentava focar a atenção nas informações que lia para utilizá-las na próxima aula de música; que naquele dia ocorreria no quarto horário após o intervalo dos alunos. Os olhos verdes poderiam estar fixos no papel amarelado, porém seus pensamentos se encontravam muito aquém das [i]claves-de-Sol[/i] e de [i]Fá[/i]. Pois a imagem de Frank correndo em sua direção pela manhã para encontrá-lo transmitia-lhe uma agoniante sensação de culpa. Não só em relação ao pequeno anjo, mas a si mesmo também. E visto que possuía a plena certeza de que se afastar emocionalmente do aluno era o [i]correto[/i], o pianista imaginou que conseguiria, apesar das grandes dificuldades, prosseguir sem se arrepender. No entanto, cada partícula de seu coração boêmio demonstrava-se dolorida por sua recusa a um sentimento tão grandioso quanto o amor. E apesar de agir de forma responsável estar lhe causando grandes lacunas em sua alma, não queria correr o risco de perder tudo.

Sentia medo da grandeza de tal sentimento enfincado dentro de si e de que tudo pudesse dar errado, pois não queria ser mais um causador de desafetos para Frank e muito menos arriscá-lo ao ponto de o mesmo ser expulso da Instituição. Já havia se envolvido demais com aquele rapaz e continuar com tamanha loucura encantadora teria o mesmo efeito de pular em um abismo sabendo que após a sensação de calmaria viria à morte. E, apesar desta decisão, havia prometido para si que cuidaria de Frank ao ampará-lo no que fosse necessário e não quebraria esta promessa jamais, por mais que tê-lo por perto fosse um sério empecilho para que seus sentimentos se esvaíssem. Mas aprenderia a lidar com este fato com o tempo e aos poucos afogaria as próprias mágoas em outros braços, assim como Frank encontraria alguém de sua idade para ajudá-lo a construir um futuro brilhante.

Com um suspiro frustrado o pianista posicionou a folha que segurava sobre a mesa e escondeu o rosto nas mãos conforme massageava as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos esguios em uma vã tentativa de recobrar a concentração. Uma leve dor de cabeça o acometia e o barulho irritante do relógio localizado no corredor apenas contribuía para seu estado conturbado, fazendo-lhe resmungar baixinho um palavrão em italiano. Era incrível como Frank dominava seus pensamentos tão facilmente e reproduzindo a cena que havia ocorrido pela manhã em sua mente, sentiu-se vazio por dentro. Apesar de ter o tratado normalmente ao acompanhá-lo em direção à Instituição, havia evitado olhar naqueles olhos esverdeados tão doces para não cair na tentação de mudar de idéia sobre o que faria dali para frente. E estava claro que o outro havia percebido a sutil mudança na forma com que o tratava, pois a linha tênue que os separava como professor e aluno tinha sido novamente imposta. Não lhe dera os sorrisos calorosos de outrora e não utilizara nada além de um tom respeitoso na curta conversa que haviam tido, assumindo a postura séria que deveria ter tido desde o início.

Mas o que mais inquietava seu coração era o constante questionamento: [i]se era o certo a se fazer, por que sentia-se como a peça perdida de um quebra cabeça?[/i]

Um suave ruído contra a porta de madeira fez com que o pianista erguesse o rosto e ao indicar que a mesma estava aberta, outro homem adentrou no recinto. O professor de história, chamado Ville, adiantou-se em direção a cadeira em frente à mesa de Gerard e ao sentar-se, desabotoou o sobretudo negro para retirar do bolso interno duas pastas negras; um sorriso bem humorado enfeitando sua expressão sempre séria. O músico demonstrou-se surpreso com os itens e logo puxou-os para perto, trocando um olhar admirado com o companheiro de corpo docente.

\- Como é que tu conseguiste acesso a estes documentos? – Questionou ao abrir uma das pastas de forma ansiosa, vendo no topo da primeira página o nome completo de Frank, seguido de seus dados pessoais e notas dos anos anteriores. – Ficam na sala do diretor e—

\- Digamos que sou um amigo próximo de uma adorável secretária. – Ville pronunciou-se com um sorriso ainda maior ao interromper o outro. Acomodando-se melhor contra a cadeira cruzou os braços e observou o colega nos olhos antes de continuar. – E eu me vi no direito de ajudá-lo. Observo o garoto Followill aporrinhando o senhor Iero desde o início do ano letivo e como não há nada que [i]eu[/i] possa fazer, transmito algo precioso à quem pode.

\- Tu fizeste a palavra gratidão soar supérflua, Ville. – Gerard respondeu após alguns segundos apenas mantendo contato visual e em seguida colocou a ficha escolar de Frank para o lado, abrindo a outra pasta onde se encontrava o histórico de Jared Followill; uma forte sensação de tranqüilidade o acometendo. Com aquelas informações, poderia encontrar algo que fizesse aquele detestável garoto finalmente deixar Frank em paz; o que ajudaria e muito na sua autoestima e confiança do rapaz. – Quando lhe pedi auxílio durante o baile para impedir que o mais novo nos Followill fizesse mal ao senhor Iero, nunca pensei que tu fosses me ajudar desta forma. Principalmente após lhe contar que o diretor não havia me oferecido suporte para tal atitude. Então peço-lhe sinceras desculpas, tu conseguiste ser ainda mais íntegro do que já demonstrava ser perante aos meus olhos.

\- Não me agradeças. – Ville balançou a cabeça negativamente ao se levantar de forma lenta e estendeu uma das mãos para apertar a de Gerard em um cumprimento respeitoso ao se despedir. – Sei que tu farás bom proveito destas informações e também compartilho de teu pensamento de que não devemos nos deixar amedrontar por poder ou influência política. Ensino com muito orgulho aos meus alunos sobre a [i]liberdade do pensamento[/i] após a guerra e não me tornaria um hipócrita ao negar-lhe ajuda por receio à uma família rica. Seria completamente contra os meus princípios, por mais que nós dois estejamos driblando as regras da Instituição. – Sorriu, encaminhando-se novamente em direção à porta, porém antes de sair disse algo que fez com que Gerard ficasse ainda mais confuso sobre sua decisão em relação à Frank. – O que seria de nossas vidas, Gerard, sem a deliciosa aventura, não é mesmo? Seríamos meras almas condenadas pela Terra, sem nenhum propósito.

Com um suspiro, Gerard balançou a cabeça negativamente para ignorar as batidas céleres de seu coração que havia se enchido de esperança com aquela afirmação. E observando a ficha de Jared em seguida, notou que o mesmo era um aluno aplicado pelas notas altas na maioria das disciplinas e que este havia tentado entrar para os treinamentos do exército, mas não havia passado no teste de força. Aparentemente era um currículo impressionante, porém ao virar a página e encontrar a parte do documento referente aos familiares, um sorriso satisfeito curvou os lábios finos do pianista em um sorriso. Em letras douradas encontrava-se a assinatura de [i]Leon Followill[/i], o qual era um respeitoso pastor dono de imensuráveis propriedades. E era exatamente este fato que utilizaria contra o aluno. O fato de almejar chantagear um aluno era completamente insano, mas seus princípios seriam esquecidos por alguns momentos para o bem de Frank.

Levantando-se com pressa, o pianista encaminhou-se até o corredor em direção a sala [i]257[/i]. Sabia exatamente onde Jared estava tendo aula no momento por seu histórico escolar e após bater suavemente contra a porta algumas vezes, pela pequena janela surgiu a professora de literatura inglesa com seus grandes olhos castanhos e óculos de meia-lua posicionados na ponta de seu nariz fino; dando-lhe uma aparência séria e austera. Gerard forçou um estonteante sorriso e após alguns segundos de contato visual conseguiu convencê-la a abrir a porta, utilizando-se de seu charme italiano para se pronunciar em seguida.

\- Aceite minhas sinceras desculpas por interromper tua aula, senhora McDonal. Literatura inglesa é tão fascinante quanto o ar que respiramos e não queria interromper este momento tão imprescindível para os teus alunos... – Percebendo que as bochechas da senhora haviam assumido um tom rosado e sua expressão séria se modificado para uma mais relaxada, o pianista arriscou continuar. – Porém, peço-lhe licença para ter uma curta prosa com teu aluno Jared Followill. O privarei de momentos maravilhosos de tua explicação sobre o assunto, mas tenho um recado urgente do pai do rapaz que precisa ser transmitido ao mesmo.

Após alguns segundos a mulher havia se retirado para o interior da sala e esperando pacientemente, o pianista afastou-se da porta para que o que iria dizer a seguir não fosse ouvido pelo restante da sala. O rapaz esbelto e com a expressão sempre demonstrando prepotência surgiu finalmente através da passagem oferecida pela professora e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao observá-lo; Gerard notando seu esforço em demonstrar respeito em relação a si. Sorriu, maravilhado em finalmente poder tomar uma atitude séria contra aquele garoto que causava tanto mal ao seu pequeno anjo e pedindo-o para que o mesmo se aproximasse com um gesto de cabeça, falou em um timbre baixo sério; contradizendo sua expressão simpática.

\- Bom dia, Followill. – Desejou ao vê-lo cruzar os braços de forma impaciente, continuando ao controlar ao máximo o tom sarcástico de sua voz ao colocar as mãos nos bolsos frontais da calça de sarja. – Só vim dar-te um pequeno aviso, extremamente importante para ti. Se tu quiseres permanecer com teu glorioso sobrenome e evitar uma trágica desonra para a tua família, sugiro que tu nunca mais te aproximes do senhor Frank Iero. Não sou cego, como tu pensas, e assisti à tua [i]simpatia[/i] dirigida especialmente à ele durante o baile. Então, vim aqui como um afável amigo, dando-te este aviso para que teu futuro seja prospero como tu esperas.

\- E o que é que o [i]senhor[/i] queres dizer com isto? – O aluno questionou com o tom de voz contido, porém Gerard pôde visualizar o [i]medo[/i] transbordando por seus olhos azuis.

\- Se tu não queres que teu pai saiba que tu tentaste agarrar à força um [i]maricas[/i], como o senhor mesmo diz, em um dos becos ao lado do colégio, creio que devas acatar o meu conselho de permanecer longe do senhor Iero. Entendes o que eu digo? – Finalizou Gerard com um sorriso ainda maior, vendo-o arregalar os olhos em surpresa pelo que havia acabado de ouvir. – Teu pai, pelo que sei, é um renomado pastor e repudia tal comportamento. Não tenho dúvidas de que se fosse chamado à uma reunião por este motivo, lhe deserdaria imediatamente. E não sobraria nada para ti além de amargura e tristeza. Então faças o que lhe digo e teu pai nunca saberá, do contrário temo que tal afirmação escape [i]acidentalmente[/i] de meus lábios.

[Frederic Chopin – Etudes Op. 25, No. 11]

Jared permaneceu com os olhos arregalados ao término de tais afirmações feitas pelo professor e após alguns instantes desviou o olhar para o início do corredor, cruzando os braços contra o tórax em uma vã tentativa de permanecer ostentando sua atitude sempre superior e prepotente. Apesar da vermelhidão em suas bochechas pálidas indicar seu estado dividido entre vergonha e raiva, o restante de sua expressão aparentava ter sido esculpida em gesso; nenhuma emoção transbordando da mesma. E Gerard não se sentiu surpreso pela postura do aluno, pelo contrário. Estava acostumado com os alunos sem reação à qualquer ordem ou repreensão porque eles eram criados assim desde muito jovens. A espontaneidade era vista como algo indigno e desrespeitoso, pois tudo deveria ser milimetricamente planejado e caso saísse do controle, tornava-se um fracasso e não uma situação de aprendizado. Aquele garoto que estava em sua frente, aparentando indiferença, não tinha culpa da criação que havia tido, tampouco era inocente de suas atitudes grotescas. Mas era o retrato da sociedade protecionista pós-guerra que estava criando jovens que subestimavam os limites impostos pelos outros e que achavam serem superiores aos que não agiam da mesma forma.

\- Tu estás dispensado, Senhor Followill. – Gerard voltou a se pronunciar e sua expressão sarcástica havia sido substituída por uma palpável seriedade; os olhos verdes observando atentamente o aluno que se recusava à olhá-lo; como se estivesse ignorando sua presença no recinto. Quando o mesmo adiantou-se rapidamente para a porta, o professor o segurou pelo braço para fazê-lo ficar por mais alguns segundos. – Mas antes, quero lhe dizer algo que neste momento tu não irás entender ou irá ignorar. No universo existem coisas que vão além do número de posses ou o que significas teu sobrenome. Pois quando tu estiveres de frente para o manto negro da morte, ela não perguntará quantas notas o senhor tem nos bolsos para deixá-lo vivo por mais alguns instantes. O que será de mais valioso serão as tuas lembranças, teus sorrisos e sentimentos que o senhor guarda em teu coração nesta cansativa vida pagã. Penses nisto, jovem Followill, penses nisto que o mundo pode se mostrar muito diferente do que teus olhos tão erroneamente enxergam.

O aluno se desvencilhou com força do aperto suave do professor e adentrou pela porta em direção à sala, fazendo com que o restante dos garotos observasse a porta curiosamente. A professora deu um pequeno sorriso à Gerard e o mesmo o retribuiu sem realmente querer fazê-lo, logo caminhando pelo corredor para voltar a sua sala. Os aposentos da Instituição encontravam-se morbidamente silenciosos, pois os alunos estavam no período de aulas, e o pianista desejou que as notas musicais estivessem presentes para alegrá-lo de alguma forma. Apesar de estar satisfeito de ter descoberto algo que mantivesse Followill longe o suficiente de Frank, para que pudesse ampará-lo em relação à sua auto-estima, a realidade permanecia a mesma. Aliás, a realidade permanecia perturbando-o, assim como seu passado que insistia em dar o ar de sua graça em suas lembranças após ter encontrado Robert e o mesmo ter deixado implícito que sabia de algo. Nos últimos anos estivera tão alheio àquelas lembranças que elas pareciam fazer parte de um mero conto tristonho de guerra, mas agora... Agora todo o sentimento de culpa voltava para assombrá-lo.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, Gerard sentou-se em sua cadeira de frente para a mesa abarrotada de papéis e segurou a pasta de Frank entre as mãos. Esperava encontrar algo que também pudesse ajudá-lo à conhecer um pouco mais sobre os familiares do aluno para descobrir alguma forma de retirá-lo daquele inferno. Pois algo naquela situação lhe dava a nociva sensação de que o padrasto de Frank ia muito além de apenas humilhá-lo e era exatamente este o fator que mais lhe preocupava. E guiando uma das mãos até o rosto para afastar alguns fios do cabelo negro que lhe ocultavam um dos olhos, o pianista segurou a folha com os parentescos de seu anjo; lendo o nome de suas avós maternas assim como o fato de o pai ter ido para a guerra com menção honrosa. Após alguns minutos de concentração nada relevante foi encontrado e com um suspiro de frustração, Gerard apenas olhou fixamente para as letras como se quisesse que as mesmas formassem uma solução. Porém, dentre seus pensamentos reflexivos, a data de nascimento do outro lhe chamou a atenção: [i]31 de Outubro[/i].

[i]Hoje[/i]. Pensou um pouco surpreso enquanto desviava o olhar para um ponto fixo na janela e ao entortar os lábios suavemente para o lado, o pianista se repreendeu por simplesmente não conseguir parar de pensar no aluno. Mas como ignoraria esse fato, afinal de contas? Era meio óbvio que o rapaz não teria uma festa de comemoração e muito menos receberia algum presente, então qual seria o problema se pudesse lhe oferecer alguns instantes de felicidade? Estava fora de cogitação levá-lo para o cortiço para tocar uma música no piano da Senhora Marvolo, pois isso implicaria ficarem sozinhos em um local perigoso que incitava aproximações. E Michael demonstrava-se cada vez mais rigoroso em seus olhares para si quando estava muito próximo do aluno, então o piano da Instituição também não era uma opção. Deveria pensar algo simples, mas que proporcionasse um momento especial para o outro e lhe desse algum motivo para exibir seu sorriso tão raro quanto o amor verdadeiro, mas tão belo quanto as melodias de [i]Chopin[/i].

O sinal do término das aulas ecoou pelo corredor e Gerard apressou-se para guardar as pastas e os papéis em seu armário localizado à esquerda, encostando-se em seguida contra o tampo da mesa ao cruzas os braços enquanto esperava os alunos. Um a um dos mesmos foram chegando e o pianista sorriu cálido para cada um deles; uma incômoda fisgada em seu estômago se fazendo presente quando Jamia surgiu pela porta ao lado de Frank que apenas respondia sua tagarelice com meros acenos de cabeça. Repreendendo-se, o professor esperou que todos se sentassem e forçou-se a não olhar diretamente para Frank ou como seus olhos cor de mel estavam fixos em si apesar de a garota permanecer falando.

\- Bom dia, senhoritas e senhores. Sejam bem-vindos à mais uma aula de música. – Disse se forma simpática ao apertar os próprios braços para se lembrar de permanecer concentrado no que diria e não nos sentimentos conturbados que o acometiam. – Tenho um maravilhoso comunicado para transmitir, porém peço para que escutem-me com demasiada atenção, pois senão tais regalias não serão oferecidas mais uma vez. – Houve uma pausa em que Gerard observou satisfeito às expressões curiosas em sua direção, então continuou, pigarreando em seguida. – Teremos um recital no final do ano letivo e eu encarecidamente inscrevi todos vocês para uma apresentação. Não se preocupem que os ampararei na construção do musical, assim como em qualquer dificuldade que surja durante o treinamento. E a tarefa de hoje de cada um dos senhores consiste em, dentre os autores escolhidos em uma de nossas aulas, trazer-me uma [i]peça[/i] para que possamos tocá-la. Por enquanto temos executado [i]partes[/i] que constituem uma [i]peça[/i], então a partir de agora a utilizaremos completamente.

Os alunos se entreolharam; alguns demonstrando receio com uma apresentação se aproximando e outros empolgados com a notícia. Suas feições jovens estavam voltadas para Gerard, prestando atenção respeitosamente em suas palavras e o professor sentiu-se orgulho por possuir uma sala tão esforçada e participante em seus projetos. Esperava algumas expressões de desgosto, mas fora surpreendido por uma belíssima receptividade.

\- E agora, a melhor parte do que irei dizer. Hoje os senhores estão dispensados, exatamente para terem tempo o suficiente para pesquisarem sobre os autores e suas obras para a próxima aula. – Gerard riu suavemente ao notar as expressões modificando-se para algo entre choque e surpresa, e com um gesto relaxado descruzou os braços para apontar a porta entreaberta. – Por favor, confiem na minha pessoa quando afirmo que a porta não irá lhes morder quando os senhores passarem pela mesma.

De forma receosa alguns alunos seguiram em direção ao corredor, porém olharam para trás algumas vezes como se estivessem duvidando de que o que Gerard havia dito fosse sério. Porém, ao receberem um sorriso em resposta, estes correram apressados para que o mais velho não mudasse repentinamente de idéia. E após alguns instantes, os olhos verdes dirigiram-se para Frank e este aparentava estar incomodado com o fato de Jamia não querer deixá-lo sozinho, então em um ímpeto impensado, se pronunciou.

\- Senhorita Nestor, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Iero, a senhorita se importa? – A garota demonstrou-se surpresa, porém logo despediu-se do menor para seguir em direção ao corredor. Gerard suspirou, massageando as têmporas e evitando observar Frank nos olhos voltou a falar. – Tu não me disseste que hoje era teu aniversário, senhor Iero.

\- Desculpe-me, é que não tem importância. – Ele respondeu com o timbre de voz baixo e mordiscou o lábio inferior rosado ao torcer as mãos sobre o colo; inquieto pela forma distante com que Gerard se demonstrava. – É um dia como outro qualquer.

\- Pois hoje não será. – Gerard finalmente olhou Frank nos olhos e com o coração aos saltos, ignorou os pedidos desesperados de agir de forma racional. – Tu me permites levar-te em um lugar que fará jus a esta bela data em que um anjo tão encantador veio a Terra enfeitiçar meros mortais?

[The Platters – Twilight Time]

Houve uma pausa silenciosa em que Frank aparentava estar surpreso e ligeiramente corado pelo que havia acabado de ouvir; seus olhos cor de mel assumindo um brilho incandescente ao mergulharem nos verdes profundamente. E Gerard amaldiçoou-se por aquele rapaz tímido ter tanto poder sobre si apenas com um mísero olhar. De repente, o plano de permanecer distante e evitar aproximações soava absurdo até mesmo para seu lado racional e com o coração ansioso, esperou a resposta que não demorou à vir. E apesar de toda sua experiência adquirida com os longos anos de vivência, o pianista sentiu-se nervoso como um principiante. Era como se Frank despertasse dentro de si todos os sentimentos maravilhosos que sempre havia ignorado, ou subestimado, durante tantos anos e todas às vezes em que trocavam tantos sentimentos sem utilizar qualquer palavra, Gerard via-se defronte à tudo o que seu coração boêmio sempre havia desejado; a inocência de um amor puro e tão arrebatador que lhe fazia esquecer todo o seu lado prático sempre dominante.

\- Seria uma honra. – O pequeno respondeu com um mero sussurro doce, torcendo as mãos em um sinal de evidente timidez. Seus lábios rosados estavam sendo repuxados por seus dentes, porém um pequeno sorriso se fazia presente. – Tenho certeza que será o melhor dia de minha existência por tê-lo ao meu lado.   
  
Gerard abriu um sorriso em resposta e desencostou-se da mesa suavemente, fazendo um curto gesto com a cabeça indicando para que Frank o acompanhasse em direção ao corredor. E enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, o silêncio mórbido não mais o incomodou, pois era como se as batidas céleres de seu coração pela presença de seu anjo soasse como música para seus ouvidos. Aliás, o mais encantador daquela situação era o fato de que até mesmo a ausência de som fazia-o se sentir confortável, pois assim poderia notar minuciosamente a forma com que o menor andava levemente encolhido ou como sua expressão, antes tão tristonha, demonstrava-se ansiosa pelo que estaria por vir. E o pianista desejou ter tido um conhecimento prévio da data comemorativa, porque desta forma poderia ter elaborado algo melhor, porém a idéia que havia tido lhe soava doce como o próprio aniversariante, então esperava, ao menos, lhe arrancar um encantador sorriso.

\- Perdoe-me por não ser um presente material. – Disse enquanto seguiam pelo [i]Hall[/i] em direção aos portões de ferro entreabertos da entrada da Instituição e olhou para o aluno pelo canto dos olhos. – Mas como o senhor ocultou-me este fato... – Gerard o repreendeu, porém seu sorriso demonstrava que não aparentava estar verdadeiramente incomodado com o fato. – Tentei pensar o mais rápido possível em algo significativo.

\- Eu não preciso de um presente. – Frank respondeu alguns segundos silenciosos, encolhendo-se um pouco mais conforme atravessavam o portão para finalmente chegarem à rua pouco movimentada. O mais novo demonstrou incerto se deveria continuar e entreabriu os lábios várias vezes, desistindo de última hora ao mudar o assunto. – Na verdade, tu não precisavas te importar com isto.

Gerard executou um gesto de descaso com a mão, indicando que Frank não deveria proferir tal blasfêmia. E conduzindo o menor pelo caminho em direção ao Sul da cidade, observou as transeuntes[red]*[/red][passantes!] desejando que os mesmos não estivessem ali, assim poderia demonstrar-se um pouco mais próximo do menor. Gostaria de, ao menos, esbarrar algumas vezes seus braços para sentir suas peles se roçando juntas apesar dos tecidos das roupas. Porém, conteve-se com um suspiro, questionando-se por curtos segundos insignificantes se deveria mesmo passar mais uma tarde ao lado de Frank sem ninguém por perto. Pois seria difícil conter os impulsos de seu corpo que almejavam puxá-lo para seus braços, podendo, assim, sentir mais uma vez a maravilhosa sensação do calor de seus corpos misturando-se de forma inebriante. Mas, apesar do perigo imposto por sua própria mente, não deixaria que uma data tão importante passasse em branco; queria causar alguma felicidade naquele anjo que tanto merecia alguns segundos de paz.

O percurso era um pouco longo e Frank demonstrou-se ainda mais curioso à cada segundo, porém, quando a duas quadras de distância a imensidão do mar pôde ser vista os olhos cor de mel se arregalaram e imediatamente um sorriso despontou em seus lábios avermelhados. E a forma radiante que aquele gesto demonstrava-se fazia qualquer raio de Sol envergonhar-se por tamanha beleza, fazendo Gerard observá-lo hipnotizado. Era incrível como cada traço daquele rosto aristocrata demonstrava-se ainda mais estonteante quando a felicidade o dominava e tornava-se impossível não se sentir entregue a forma com que os olhos cor de mel o miraram em seguida.

\- Tu estás me levando à praia? – Ele questionou com um ligeiro ar sonhador e as sombras de seu passado demonstram-se esquecidas naquele momento, dando-lhe um ar doce e encantador. Porém, quando tornou a se pronunciar havia uma pontada de melancolia em sua voz. – Meu pai me levava lá quando eu era pequeno, mas quando este partiu para a guerra as visitas solitárias não se demonstraram tão encantadoras...

\- Não penses na falta que ele lhe faz. Mas sim nas lindas lembranças que lhe deixou. – Respondeu Gerard de forma suave ao observá-lo nos olhos profundamente, tentando afastar a tristeza que ali surgia. E aproveitando o fato de haver poucas pessoas ali, guiou uma das mãos até o queixo do menor para segurá-lo delicadamente; observando-o tremular de leve pelo contato. – Em algum lugar teu pai está olhando-te e cada vez que sorrires demonstrará o quão bem ele te fez quando dividiram momentos como este. Então esqueça-te de tudo que te fizeste sofrer neste dia, anjo, e ilumine a todos com teu riso.

Frank concordou levemente com a cabeça ao mordiscar o lábio inferior e os dois seguiram novamente pela calçada, finalmente chegando à beira da praia. A areia em um tom pastel logo foi marcada por seus passos quando pisaram sobre a mesma e devido o tempo parcialmente nublado, o local encontrava-se quase vazio; apenas alguns banhistas localizados do lado esquerdo que aproveitavam o tempo livre para molhar os pés na beira do mar azulado. A paisagem fez com que cada um deles se perdesse em seus próprios pensamentos, encantados com as cores alaranjadas que despontavam no horizonte que eram refletidas contra as águas calmas causando um maravilhoso contraste; a brisa marítima levemente salgada açoitando seus fios suavemente.

Caminhando para o lado oeste, o mais longe possível dos olhares das outras pessoas e dos banhistas, os dois acomodaram-se próximos à um rochedo de pedras; sentando-se de frente para o mar para permanecer observando-o. Gerard respirou profundamente e virou o rosto de lado para visualizar o menor sentado ao seu lado e sentiu-se acometido por uma reconfortante sensação de felicidade ao notá-lo tão confortável com a brisa e paisagem. Era a primeira vez em que via Frank tão despreocupado e despido de suas barreiras emocionais, então de alguma forma estranha seu coração sentia-se leve como a brisa por vê-lo tão bem. Encontrava-se em tal estado de encantamento que apenas notou que fazia muito tempo que o observava quando o mesmo o olhou nos olhos com um doce sorriso discreto.

-Tu já viste algo mais bonito? – Questionou com a voz de timbre forte levemente rouca, referindo-se a belíssima paisagem.

\- Sim, tu. – Gerard respondeu com um sorriso e notou as bochechas de Frank rapidamente tornando-se avermelhadas quando o mesmo retribuiu o sorriso de forma tímida. O pianista respirou fundo, ignorando completamente seu senso sobre se o que estava fazendo era certo ou errado, e prosseguiu. – Tu já deves ter ouvido falar de [i]Shakespeare[/i] em tuas aulas de literatura inglesa, não?

\- Sim. – Frank concordou com um suave aceno de cabeça, olhando curiosamente para o pianista pela pergunta. – Por que tu perguntas?

\- Porque um dos sonetos deste renomado autor, faz com que eu me lembre de ti todas às vezes em que o leio. – Virando-se de lado para posicionar-se de frente para o pequeno, Gerard pigarreou antes de recitar o poema, olhando profundamente nos olhos cor de mel antes de prosseguir. – [i]Por que ouves, tu, música tão tristemente? Aquilo que doce é, com doce não briga; a alegria puxa alegria. Por que tu amas aquilo que não te causa alegria? Ou por que recebes com prazer aquilo que te enfada? Se a harmonia de sons tão bem combinados em sonoras uniões ofendem tua audição. Eles só amorosamente estão a ralhar contigo, que confundes as partes de todas unidas a ti deveriam estar.[/i] – Houve uma pausa em que o pianista respirou profundamente para tomar fôlego e desviando o olhar por alguns segundos para a paisagem continuou. – [i]Veja como um acorde, lindamente casado ao outro, bate cada qual contra o outro em harmonia mútua; parecendo homem, mulher, filho. Que, todos juntos, nota bela cantam. Cuja canção sem palavras, sendo muitas parecem uma só entoam para ti o seguinte: tu, sozinho, nada serás.”[/i]

Ao terminar, o pianista olhou para as próprias mãos espalmadas no joelho e as batidas céleres de seu coração soavam-lhe tão altas que confundiam-se com o som suave produzido pelas ondas ao desfazerem-se contra a areia. E quando a figura de Frank moveu-se para perto era como se todos os seus pensamentos se tornassem difusos e controversos, deixando-o com receio do que viria a seguir. Seu rosto foi tocado de forma trêmula pelos dedos gelados e delicados do menor que suavemente fez com que o mesmo se abaixasse para que pudessem se olhar nos olhos; o rapaz ajoelhado contra a areia em frente a si sentado contra a rocha. As mãos deslizaram-se por seu rosto delicadamente, acariciando-o de forma tímida e quando seus rostos se aproximaram, Gerard cogitou levantar-se para afastar-se, honrando o que havia afirmado para si mesmo durante a manhã. Porém aqueles olhos doces tão entregues e amorosos fizeram-no esquecer-se de todas as suas dúvidas; sobrando apenas a certeza de que desejava aquele contato novamente tanto quanto o pequeno.

\- Eu não estou sozinho. Não mais. – Frank murmurou quase sem produzir qualquer som; seus narizes se roçando tamanha a proximidade. – Eu tenho à ti agora.

E quando os lábios finalmente se encontraram em um toque sôfrego, Gerard cogitou a possibilidade de estar sonhando tamanha plenitude que acometeu seu corpo e alma.

[The Platters – Only You]

Esqueceu-se de respirar e até mesmo da realidade que os cercava, pois nada mais importava além daquele contato maravilhoso de suas bocas juntas; a maciez dos lábios avermelhados envolvendo-o em um profundo estágio de devoção. Por alguns segundos permaneceram imóveis, apenas prestando atenção nos próprios corações acelerados, e em como as sensações causadas pela proximidade os guiavam à uma realidade paralela maravilhosa; os corpos atraindo-se irresistivelmente para que se encostassem. E apesar de Frank tremular suavemente, como de costume, o pianista não conseguiu se conter como da primeira vez. Pois ansiava tomá-lo em seus braços como havia imaginado em seus mais belos devaneios tórridos para fazê-lo se sentir amado e querido como nunca antes.

E entregando-se ao menor, o pianista lhe ofereceu o melhor presente que outro ser humano poderia receber: o seu amor.

Gerard deslizou o corpo para frente suavemente para ficar de joelhos contra areia e quando seus corpos encostaram-se foi difícil controlar o arrebatador arrepio que acometeu desde a base de suas costas até a nuca. E apesar de Frank demonstrar-se tímido, permitiu a aproximação quando deslizou as mãos levemente geladas até o colarinho de sua camisa branca para impedi-lo de se afastar, mesmo que não demonstrasse indícios de que o faria. Os lábios permaneciam conectados em um contato simples e o mais velho estendeu os braços para abraçá-lo pela cintura firmemente, causando assim um suspiro do menor que o puxou com mais força pela gola, iniciando-se assim o tão esperado beijo. Respeitosamente, Gerard seduziu o menor a entreabrir seus irresistíveis lábios avermelhados e quando suas línguas saudosamente se encontraram em um contato leve tornou-se impossível discernir onde se iniciava um corpo e terminava o outro.

Estava explícito, pela forma com que seus corpos se encostavam com ansiedade, o quanto aquele contato era único e especial. A necessidade de desfrutar o calor das peles misturando-se e as línguas deslizando-se suavemente uma contra a outra era a demonstração pura do amor que compartilhavam naquele momento; priorizando cada detalhe como se possuíssem apenas uma oportunidade tão maravilhosa quando àquela. E de repente, a melancolia que povoava o coração do pequeno anjo cedeu lugar à magnífica sensação de que finalmente havia encontrado um motivo para a sua existência. Havia aprendido que contatos corporais serviam para humilhação e a degradação de seu corpo, porém com Gerard tudo era diferente. Mesmo quando não o tocava, seus olhos verdes o mirando profundamente para, desvendando-o sem sua permissão, demonstravam-se receptivos e carinhosos ao invés do desdém o qual estava habituado. E, aos poucos, com suas belíssimas notas musicais e sorriso estonteante, o pianista havia lhe roubado algo que considerava inalcançável para as outras pessoas: seu coração. O medo tornou-se ansiedade, a dor suportável e o pânico resumia-se a possibilidade de nunca vê-lo novamente. E naqueles lábios, recebendo abraços e beijos como aquele, cada pedacinho partido de seu coração estava sendo consertado e seu mundo, finalmente, havia ganhado a coloração esverdeada que tanto era fascinado.

E em relação à Gerard não era diferente. Nos braços daquele jovem tímido, o mais velho havia encontrado a mais bela sinfonia; a que lhe fazia esquecer-se da realidade ou da solidão a qual havia se confinado. Sempre se gabara de seu talento musical ou como saberia transmitir sentimentos através dos instrumentos, porém a sensação de fazê-lo sorrir ou ter a percepção de que o outro [i]permitia[/i], sem medo, que o tocasse era muito melhor do que qualquer sentimento que havia sentido em vida. E com sua inocência e gestos tímidos, seu coração e alma haviam se rendido sem nem ao menos pestanejar. Claro que seu lado racional ainda demonstrava-se relutante, porém era impossível pensar em certo ou errado tendo aquele anjo daquela forma tão encantadora em seus braços enquanto rodeava-lhe o pescoço com os braços para permanecer o abraçando enquanto se beijavam. Sentiu vontade de sorrir, porém se conteve para permanecer focado no contato esplendido que dividiam, apertando-o ainda mais em seus braços para transmitir-lhe segurança.

Os rostos inclinaram-se para lados opostos de forma lenta e Gerard se surpreendeu quando Frank retomou o beijo com mais rapidez, demonstrando-se ansioso em explorar-lhe a boca para desfrutar mais profundamente do contato. Respirou profundamente ao correspondê-lo da mesma forma, chegando à conclusão de que apesar da falta de experiência, o menor conseguia levar-lhe à outra realidade. A cada movimento mais envolvente a temperatura de seu corpo aumentava e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil permanecer suave pela forma com que era beijado. Estava claro que Frank não possuía a percepção do que causava com sua beleza ou a forma com que mordiscava seus lábios timidamente, então aos poucos afastou-se para poder respirar; olhando-o nos olhos profundamente em seguida. O outro abriu os lindos olhos doces de forma suave e os focou em sua boca, fazendo-o questionar os céus como um ser poderia ser tão encantador, para lhe despertar os sentimentos mais puros, mas ao mesmo tempo causador de tamanho desejo, que lhe despertava a libído.

\- Vamos com calma, Frank... – Disse como da primeira vez em que haviam se beijado, um sorriso de canto curvando seus lábios finos. – Tu não sabes o quão bom é no que fazes.

O outro demonstrou-se surpreso pelo elogio e em seguida corou suavemente, demonstrando-se pensativo por alguns instantes. Os lábios avermelhados se entreabriram de forma lenta e em um gesto rápido e incerto, o mesmo tornou a juntar suas bocas; fazendo Gerard arregalar os olhos para em seguida fechá-los com um suspiro. Frank demonstrou-se tímido ao roçar a língua em seus lábios para, agora, dar o primeiro passo para iniciar o beijo e o pianista cedeu ao encantamento do momento, permitindo que este ditasse o ritmo do contato. As mãos do menor posicionaram-se em seu rosto para segurá-lo conforme explorava-lhe a boca com mais voracidade, causando uma reação de imediato no coração do mais velho que disparou desesperadamente contra o tórax. Suas mãos inconscientemente moveram-se sobre o tecido do [i]blazer[/i] azul marinho do menor, ansiando tocar sua pele contra os dedos, porém quando o suspiro profundo que o outro liberou abafado contra seus lábios o atingiu; Gerard o afastou com mais energia.

\- Saibas, anjo, que é melhor para ti tomares cuidado com o que causas... – Sussurrou com a voz levemente rouca pela respiração encontrar-se levemente acelerada; os olhos verdes brilhavam mais do que normalmente. E Frank abaixou o olhar, tentando esconder o suave sorriso que povoava seus lábios apesar da timidez em relação o que havia feito. – Saibas que se tu brincares com fogo, poderás se queimar.

O pianista se levantou lentamente da areia e Frank ergueu o rosto para poder fitá-lo, notando que sua pele pálida também estava levemente rosada; satisfação o acometendo. Se o mais velho reagira daquela forma, atestava que se aprendesse mais alguns truques com Quinn poderia definitivamente conquistá-lo. E acompanhando-o em sua curta caminhada em direção a beira do mar, sorriu para si mesmo; um sorriso alegre que contagiou todo seu rosto e emanou felicidade por seus olhos doces. Estar com aquele homem ao seu lado naquela data que sempre se demonstrara tão infeliz, era o melhor presente que poderia ter ganhado.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Frank observou Gerard se abaixar para lavar o rosto com as águas gélidas do mar e em um gesto impensado correu além da beira, até a água atingir-lhe as canelas, curvando-se para que as mãos pudessem atingir a superfície; fazendo com que as gotas atingissem o outro com força, ensopando-o quase que por completo.

\- Mas o que...? – Ele disse de forma surpresa ao olhar a camisa branca grudando-lhe contra o corpo e quando guiou o olhar em direção ao menor, recebeu uma quantidade ainda maior de água jogada em sua direção; um enorme sorriso curvando-lhe os lábios finos ao prosseguir. – Ora, se eu pegar-te, teu mal criado...

[Elvis Presley – Any Way You Want Me]

Frank riu suavemente com o comentário e lhe piscou um dos olhos de forma provocativa, incitando-o à realmente tentar alcançá-lo antes de correr pela beira; causando ainda mais respingos d’água conforme seus pés entravam e saíam novamente contra a superfície. Poucos segundos depois Gerard o seguiu com rapidez, fazendo com que o menor risse mais uma vez conforme se apressava para o lado completamente inabitado da praia. Quando sua respiração tornou-se ruidosa e o pequeno virou o rosto para trás, achando que havia conseguido abrir uma grande vantagem em relação ao outro, o mesmo segurou-lhe com força pela cintura; fazendo-o arregalar os olhos em surpresa. Com o susto, Frank perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu contra a água, executando um alto ruído assim que seu corpo sob o de Gerard submergiu por alguns segundos.

O pianista afastou-se para poder ajudá-lo a voltar à superfície e o virou de frente, fazendo com que Frank ficasse parcialmente dentro d’água ao sentar-se contra a areia; o outro apoiando o peso do corpo contra os cotovelos para que o rosto e o tronco ficassem expostos. O [i]blazer[/i] azul marinho encontrava-se encharcado, assim como o restante de sua vestimenta, porém Gerard nunca havia visto antes um sorriso tão sincero em seus lábios avermelhados. Os olhos cor de mel brilhavam incandescentes em sua direção e os fios castanhos escuros grudavam-se contra a testa, conforme gotículas d’água escorriam graciosamente por seu rosto e se perdiam no tecido úmido de sua roupa. E com as mãos espalmadas ao lado de seu corpo para manter certa proximidade, o mais velho observou-o profundamente, considerando-se honrado por poder ter uma visão privilegiada de um ser dono de uma beleza tão estonteante e singular.

\- É, tu me pegaste... – Ele disse docemente enquanto retirava uma das mãos da água para poder guiá-la até o rosto de Gerard, colocando alguns fios negros que ocultavam seus encantadores olhos verdes atrás da orelha. – O que será de minha pobre pessoa agora? – Prosseguiu ao suspirar falsamente para indicar sua preocupação pelo que o outro faria.

\- Tu serás punido. – Gerard respondeu com um sorriso de canto curvando seus lábios finos e quando aproximou-se Frank mordiscou irresistivelmente o lábio inferior. Suspirou, inconformado como o outro poderia ser tão adorável e provocador ao mesmo tempo, sem perceber. – Punido severamente por tua atitude pagã, Senhor Iero.

\- E o que tu farás, senhor Way? – Frank questionou entrando na brincadeira ao aumentar o sorriso, apesar de demonstrar certo estremecimento. A mão posicionada no rosto do mais velho deslizou até sua nuca e sentando-se completamente, o pequeno findou a curta distância que os separava, podendo vê-lo à insignificante milímetros de distância. – Posso saber?

Gerard não respondeu e juntou seus lábios novamente, chegando à conclusão de que havia criado uma irremediável dependência daquele contato. Inclinou o rosto para que pudesse aprofundar o beijo e Frank prontamente o correspondeu ao permitir que suas línguas se envolvessem mais uma vez. A cada beijo a confiança do outro demonstrava-se ainda mais significativa; o que o pianista considerou maravilhoso, pois evidenciava o quão confortável Frank sentia-se com aquele tipo de contato. Apesar de ser o mais experiente ainda possuía certo receio em relação ao que deveria fazer porque temia assustá-lo ou causar-lhe mal estar, então cada vez que o menor suspirava ou segurava daquela forma delicada seu rosto para que não se afastasse era como se seu coração fosse acometido por uma felicidade sem tamanho por ter plena certeza de que era correspondido. E não por qualquer pessoa, mas por seu doce e amado anjo.

Com um leve ruído o beijo findou-se e o pianista selou seus lábios contra os de Frank algumas vezes antes de carinhosamente beijar-lhe as bochechas, a ponta do nariz e em seguida sua testa, olhando-o nos olhos em seguida com um sorriso ao se pronunciar.

\- Meus parabéns, anjo. – Sussurrou com a voz melodiosa ao observá-lo suavemente corado. Havia um tímido sorriso em seus lábios avermelhados e ele rodeou-lhe o pescoço para abraçá-lo com força em seguida, fazendo com que Gerard fechasse os olhos para desfrutar da sensação de seus corpos próximos e úmidos pela água do mar. – Espero que a partir de agora tua vida seja tão bela quanto tu és.

Frank apertou-lhe ainda mais, puxando-lhe para si em um gesto rápido; novamente os dois caindo contra á água, o corpo de Gerard completamente sobre do menor. Este sentiu-se incomodado no início pela posionamento, porém respirou fundo para conter as lembranças nocivas e focou-se na forma carinhosa com que Gerard sempre o tratava ou como o dia estava sendo perfeito pelos momentos que ele havia lhe proporcionado. E aos poucos o incômodo tornou-se insignificante, fazendo com que o menor retoma-se ao seu estágio confortável e alegre ao que afastava o rosto apenas para poder olhar o pianista de perto enquanto sentia o peso de seu corpo sobre si; alguns arrepios acometendo sua nuca conforme o coração disparava.

\- Posso pedir-te algo? – Questionou com a voz levemente rouca enquanto analisava a expressão concentrada do outro ao retribuir o olhar. – Prometa-me que se isto for um sonho, tu não irás me acordar?

Gerard permaneceu silencioso por alguns segundos e suspirou profundamente ao inclinar-se para selar os lábios contra o menor novamente, enlouquecendo seu lado racional ao responder:

\- Isto não é um sonho, anjo, é a realidade. E, neste momento, eu estou aqui contigo e ficarei até este coração permanecer batendo. – Guiando uma das mãos até o do pequeno, colocou-a sobre seu coração para que o mesmo percebesse o quão acelerado este batia e prosseguiu. – Independente do que aconteça o meu amor à ti pertences e farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para que tu permaneças sorrindo. Mas tu sabes que nós dois teremos que nos manter em segredo, certo?

\- Segredo absoluto. – Respondeu Frank alegremente com os olhos brilhando ainda mais conforme balançava a cabeça positivamente. – O que me importa é tê-lo, tendo à ti o resto é leviano.

O pianista apenas sorriu e desvencilhou-se do outro para que pudessem se levantar; as roupas grudando ainda mais contra o corpo por estarem extremamente encharcadas. Com sorrisos felizes, os dois caminharam até a areia e seguiram na direção oposta a qual estavam para que pudessem ir embora. O silêncio, naquele momento, serviu perfeitamente para seus corações que batiam sincronizados tamanha a alegria que os acometia. E Frank observou seu adorado pianista, decidindo que faria o possível para tê-lo ao seu lado para todo o sempre.

Porém, o que o doce anjo não sabia, era que apesar da pureza dos sentimentos que nutriam e da veracidade a qual partilhavam quando estavam juntos, ainda existiam muitos obstáculos que iriam tentar assiduamente separá-los.

E um deles estava muito mais perto do que imaginavam.


	11. Capitulo X

[Elvis Presley - Got A Lot O’ Livin’ To Do]

Nunca antes aquele quarto havia exalado tamanha felicidade. E os vizinhos estranharam a quebra do silêncio da rua, sempre pacata, quando uma melodia alta e alegre transcendeu uma das janelas da casa dos Iero. Pois dificilmente se via algum tipo de movimentação naquele recinto a não ser as raras aparições da matriarca ou o rapaz tristonho que fazia questão de demonstrar-se invisível perante as outras pessoas. Então, a surpresa era tamanha, que algumas senhoras espichavam-se em suas janelas para tentar dar uma olhada no recinto com a janela aberta; tentando supostamente saber o que teria acontecido para tal mudança drástica de ares. E apesar de suas expressões horrorizadas para a melodiosa voz de [i]Elvis Presley[/i] que se fazia presente, a curiosidade era muito maior do que suas percepções errôneas de que o [i]rock’n’roll[/i] era um culto ao demônio; como acreditava-se na época. Havia algo estranho acontecendo naquele lugar e cada uma delas desejou poder ser um dos passarinhos no telhado de fronte à casa para poder visualizar o que o rapaz deveria estar fazendo.

E aquém à todos os comentários, encontrava-se o rapaz angelical que outrora não sentiria ímpetos de colocar o mais alto possível um de seus discos favoritos ou emanaria alegria por ter ganhado de presente o dia mais incrível de sua existência; antes, sem sentido. A tristeza maçante aos poucos estava sendo combatida com beijos, sorrisos e abraços que lhe faziam sentir como alguém especial, não digno de humilhações. De repente, a necessidade de cultuar o silêncio, ou acreditar que o mundo era apenas composto por crueldade, havia sido substituída por uma graciosa ansiedade que lhe despertava vontades absurdas; como a de agora. Estava sozinho em seu quarto, ignorando os gritos enfurecidos do padrasto no andar debaixo sobre a música, e permitindo-se envolver pela alegria da letra e da sonoridade ao mover-se no ritmo; os olhos cor de mel fechados enquanto a dança tornava-se mais relaxada e empolgante. E o sorriso que emoldurava seus lábios rosados era permanente. Pois mesmo que sua realidade continuasse opressora, havia alguém que lhe fizera ver a claridade em meio à escuridão.

Alguém que possuía nome e sobrenome: [i]Gerard Way[/i]. O qual possuía um incrível talento musical, tanto para piano como violino, encantadores olhos verdes e um sorriso que faria qualquer ser humano são entregar-se à insanidade sem pestanejar. Aquele homem misterioso havia feito seu coração novamente encontrar motivos para bater acelerado como se valesse à pena mantê-lo vivo, assim como havia lhe proporcionado momentos únicos que estariam para sempre gravados em sua mente. E após sentir-se seguro ao redor de seus braços, ao invés da costumeira dor causada por toques físicos, todos os seus questionamentos demonstravam-se menos aterrorizadores. Pois agora, quando olhava para o mês que havia se passado, podia notar o quanto tinha crescido. Aprendera com seu pianista como enfrentar suas próprias limitações e dar uma chance a si mesmo para se envolver com as pessoas, que antes lhe transmitiam a sensação de que se aproximavam para causar-lhe algum mal. E agora sentia vontade de sorrir, cantar e superar tudo que ainda restava de nocivo dentro de si. Queria se tornar alguém melhor para ele; alguém digno de corresponder o fascinante amor que transbordava em seus lindos olhos verdes.

Imitando os passos de seu ídolo, Frank moveu o quadril para os lados enquanto fingia segurar um microfone; os olhos fechados lhe fazendo imaginar uma platéia de garotas histéricas gritando. Acenou para uma delas, iludindo-a que poderia ter chances consigo, como [i]Presley[/i] faria, e em gesto rápido inclinou-se para continuar a cantar a canção apenas movendo os lábios sem produzir qualquer som; o sorriso sedutor presente em seus lábios podendo realmente levar uma multidão à loucura caso utilizado fora daquele recinto. Rodopiou algumas vezes e ao término dos acordes, abriu os olhos com a respiração um pouco arfante e dando alguns passos, encaminhou-se em direção ao [i]toca discos[/i] para ouvir o outro lado do disco, porém, quando seus olhos se focaram no relógio sobre a cabeceira uma careta contorceu sua expressão ao notar que estava atrasado para o encontro que teria com Quinn.

Arrumou com pressa o disco contra sua capa e afastou-se para a porta, destrancando-a ao respirar profundamente. Pensou em esperar alguns minutos para que o padrasto pudesse sair da sala para não encontrá-lo, mas decidiu arriscar conforme andava rapidamente em direção as escadas; os olhos fixos na porta à alguns metros adiante. Seus pés executaram um som abafado contra os degraus de madeira e segurando-se para permanecer firme, a voz do padrasto penetrou em seus ouvidos como facas afiadas.

\- Onde é que tu pensas que vai, maricas? – Ele disse com a voz embargada e irritadiça, fazendo Frank vacilar alguns passos. – Tu pensas que sairá impune de tua ousadia?

O rapaz sentiu-se retesar, porém respirou fundo ao ignorá-lo, voltando a caminhar com rapidez. Girou a maçaneta um pouco tremulo conforme tentava sair, mas a mão asquerosa do homem segurou-o com firmeza pelo braço para impedi-lo; a familiar dor o acometendo e fazendo-o liberar um silvo de dor.

\- Tu não irás sair daqui enquanto não receber o que mereces. – O mais alto sibilou entre dentes com os olhos injetados; sacudindo o outro algumas vezes para indicar superioridade.

\- [i]Me solte![/i] – Exclamou Frank em resposta ao forçar o braço para que o mesmo se desvencilhasse do aperto; o coração batendo acelerado contra a caixa torácica fazendo sua respiração tornar-se entrecortada. Algumas lágrimas invadiram seus olhos, porém o rapaz manteve-se forte para não se entregar as noviças sensações, focando o pensamento na forma delicada com que Gerard havia lhe beijado ou como lhe fazia sentir confortável ao tocá-lo. – Tu nunca mais encostarás um dedo em minha pessoa. Nunca mais.

Com tais dizeres, Frank correu o mais rápido que conseguiu para longe de sua casa. As pernas moviam-se aceleradas e os olhos esverdeados focavam-se nas ruas, conforme atravessava-as em direção ao local combinado com o outro garoto. Sentia o pânico crescer em seu interior, mas assiduamente repetiu todos os momentos maravilhosos que Gerard havia lhe proporcionado. Lembrou-se do primeiro abraço que haviam divido sob a chuva, como seus lábios se atraiam um em direção ao outro quando estavam próximos e a forma com que o outro o olhava, tão diferente da forma horripilante do padrasto. Aos poucos, as sensações desapareceram, sobrando, apenas, os tremores. E quando Frank visualizou mais a frente a figura do garoto loiro que o esperava com uma expressão impaciente, tentou esquecer-se do fato de que ainda precisava aprender muito para controlar-se por completo.

\- Tu estás atrasado. – Quinn disse em forma de rosnado ao olhar o menor com os olhos estreitos. Notando a forma com que ele havia corrido e como parecia assustado, resolveu deixar as broncas para depois, pois corria o risco dele ir embora. – Por algum tempo cogitei a possibilidade de que tu não virias

\- Nós tínhamos um combinado, não? – Frank respondeu arfante enquanto espalmava as mãos nos joelhos ao curvar-se para frente, tentando recuperar o ritmo da respiração; algumas pontadas acometendo suas costelas pelo esforço. – Costumo cumprir o que digo.

\- Vejo que tu estás realmente interessado em amarrar o teu pianista. – Comentou o loiro arqueando as sobrancelhas para Frank e ao vê-lo corar violentamente, abriu um sorriso malicioso. Indicando a rua com um gesto com a cabeça, sugeriu que os dois caminhassem mais um pouco, voltando a se pronunciar. – Bom, a partir de agora, querido, irei ensinar-te tudo o que sei sobre seduzir e enlouquecer um homem.

[Elvis Presley – Burning Love]

Frank arregalou levemente os doces olhos esverdeados e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem pelo comentário vulgar, porém após alguns segundos de incerteza seguiu o rapaz enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior em uma nítida demonstração de apreensão. No momento em que o outro havia lhe proposto tal combinado, este lhe soara deveras tentador, mas agora o receio em realmente ter [i]conhecimento[/i] sobre como seduzir alguém, mais especificamente Gerard, lhe deixava inseguro e um tanto desconfortável. Sempre havia tido medo de toques e aproximações, e recentemente estava conseguindo controlar os sintomas que o acometiam quando o pianista lhe tocava, mas mesmo assim os tremores ainda demonstravam-se presentes. Talvez estivesse indo [i]rápido demais[/i]. Queria aprender alguns truques, pois era incontestavelmente inexperiente perto dos rapazes de sua idade, contudo a felicidade de outrora havia lhe despertado um lado impulsivo que ainda não sabia ao certo como lidar.

\- Oh. – Quinn debochou ao observar a forma tímida com que o outro se encontrava após o que havia dito e revirou os olhos, guiando uma das mãos até o rosto para massagear as têmporas; tentando manter a paciência. [i]Seria muito mais difícil do que imaginara[/i]. – Tu és realmente um bastardinho puritano, não? Certo, tudo bem. Iremos avançar com demasiada cautela, então. – Respirou profundamente e quando os dois se aproximaram do bar que localizava-se na esquina, convidou o menor para entrar com um gesto elegante com a mão; deixando-o passar primeiro. – Pensei em trazê-lo em um lugar melhor apessoado para conversarmos. Aquele lugarzinho que aquelas meretrizes baratas chamam de [i]bar[/i] é uma espelunca.

O pequeno observou curiosamente o recinto quase vazio e enquanto pisava sobre o piso quadriculado em preto e branco, encantou-se com a decoração. De fato, o local era completamente diferente do bar dos garotos libertinos, o qual Quinn havia se referido como [i]espelunca[/i], e apesar da bancada de bebidas ser parecida, a madeira polida e bem lustrada reluzia sob os copos de vidro transparentes. Havia mesas redondas espalhadas próximas às janelas no canto esquerdo e ao invés de banquinhos, eram pequenos sofás duplos de couro avermelhado; combinando com as toalhinhas azuis claras. Mais ao fundo encontrava-se um casal dividindo um [i]milkshake[/i] com canudos coloridos e os dois demonstravam-se ocupados demais em se olharem para notar a presença dos dois ou repararem na belíssima [i]jukebox[/i] que preenchia o ambiente com uma animada melodia de [i]Jerry Lewis[/i].

\- Sente-se, querido. – Pediu Quinn, fazendo com que o outro parasse de apenas observar para sentar-se em sua frente em uma das mesinhas vagas. Apoiou o cotovelo sobre a mesma, oferecendo suporte para seu queixo através da mão e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao questionar em seguida. – Tu és sempre tão quieto assim?

\- Às vezes. – Mentiu Frank ao remexer-se incomodado apesar do estofado ser deveras macio. Os olhos cor de mel focaram-se nas próprias mãos sobre o colo, amaldiçoando-se por ainda não conseguir se soltar ao ponto de manter uma conversa em que também [i]falava[/i] e não só [i]escutava. – Por quê?

\- Estou acostumado a ter prosas com [i]respostas[/i]. – Ponderou o loiro com um ligeiro sorriso irônico, porém balançou a cabeça negativamente, pois sabia que seu jeito direto e humor ácido amedrontavam o menor. – Mas não te preocupes, mudaremos este teu silêncio aos poucos. Vamos ao que interessa. Conte-me um pouco mais sobre teu pianista.

Frank permaneceu silencioso por longos minutos, abrindo e fechando os lábios suavemente algumas vezes. Nunca havia conversado sobre Gerard com alguém e era até difícil saber por onde começar a falar sobre o mesmo. Pois ao mesmo tempo em que não queria soar como um bobo, dando informações óbvias como seu nome ou onde morava, não queria ser vulgar como o outro ao confessar como se sentia. Então tentaria escolher as palavras certas e tentaria dizer frases compostas por mais de quatro palavras para que a conversa deslanchasse, podendo, assim, ter logo a conclusão se tal loucura poderia ser levada à sério ou não.

\- Gerard é fascinante. – Sussurrou com os olhos fixos sobre a mesa enquanto torcia as mãos em nervosismo. Focou o pensamento na figura do mais velho sorrindo para si no dia anterior quando estavam na praia e liberou um suspiro profundo ao continuar. – Talvez esta seja a única palavra boa o suficiente para defini-lo: [i]fascinante[/i]. Desde a primeira vez que eu o vi, soube que nunca mais encontraria algo tão encantador. A paixão que escorre de teus olhos, a luminosidade singular de teu sorriso e a forma tudo o que toca torna-se algo grandioso—

\- Certo, eu entendi que tu estás apaixonado. – Cortou Quinn com uma expressão de tédio, revirando os olhos para a forma área com que Frank se encontrava, pois provavelmente estava pensando no pianista. – Mas minhas aulas não são sobre [i]romance[/i], mas sim sobre [i]sedução[/i]. – Observou o outro nos olhos assim que o mesmo ergueu o olhar envergonhado e lhe deu um fraco sorriso, tentando encorajá-lo de alguma forma. – Vou tornar isto mais fácil. Onde tu o conheceres?

\- Na Instituição a qual estudo. – Frank respondeu mordiscando os lábios, lembrando-se vivamente do dia em que o vira andando no corredor e como seu coração havia disparado por um mero contato visual.

\- Ele é tão novo assim? – Questionou Quinn com a testa franzida.

\- Não. – O menor abaixou o tom da voz, encolhendo-se no banco ao voltar a se pronunciar; o timbre rouco soando como um sussurro. – Ele é meu professor.

\- [i]Professor?![/i] – Exclamou o outro surpreso ao arregalar os olhos e a palavra quase fora gritada, fazendo Frank arregalar os olhos e esconder o rosto contra as mãos; o gesto impedindo-o de ver a feição maliciosa que o loiro, agora, exibia. – [i]Wow[/i]. Que sexy. Quer dizer então que o senhor puritano está apaixonado por um professor?

\- Estou indo. – Frank disse de forma apressada ao se levantar, porém Quinn fez o mesmo ao olhá-lo de forma penetrante. – Eu não sei se isto é uma boa idéia...

\- É uma [i]ótima[/i] idéia. – Contra argumentou decidido, o rosto agora com uma expressão séria. – Não me leves tão a sério, caro Frank. – Sorriu de canto e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas conforme sentava-se novamente no banco, aguardando pacientemente o menor que aparentava estar mergulhado em uma batalha interna. Quando o mesmo suspirou frustrado e sentou-se mais uma vez, continuou. – Mas quero que tu olhes em meus olhos e me digas que tu não achas sensual o fato de tu estares caidinho pelo teu professor. E, acredite, isto ficará ainda melhor quando tu aprenderes algumas coisinhas. Tudo o que vocês dois poderão fazer... Hm. Certo. Sem devaneios pecaminosos, por enquanto. Agora, quero que tu mostres-me como supostamente tu te comportas ao lado dele.

O pequeno sufocou todo o tremor que acometia suavemente suas mãos e levantou-se incerto, acomodando-se agora ao lado de Quinn; este o olhando concentrado. Deu um leve sorriso, tentando imaginar que aquele era Gerard e abaixou o rosto, mordiscando os lábios conforme cruzava as mãos para permanecer focado no que estava fazendo e não no que supostamente deveria sentir com a aproximação de um estranho.

\- Certo... – Quinn disse lentamente, observando Frank com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Tu podes me mostrar—Espere, é assim que tu ages do lado dele. – Concluiu para si mesmo, expressando sua incredulidade com o fato. Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça negativamente, assumindo uma expressão séria ao falar. – Quero que tu olhes para a minha pessoa, Frank Iero. – Quando o outro rapaz o fez, continuou de forma autoritária. – Tu podes ser tímido e ter teus motivos para ser desta forma, mas tens que saber de um fato que, pelo que vejo, tu desconheces. Todos aqueles garotos, do bar mal cheiroso, o qual te encontrei pela primeira vez, invejam à ti. E tu sabes por quê? Tua beleza é estonteante e teu charme, naturalmente tímido, poderia lhe trazer muitos benefícios se bem utilizados. Mas, antes, quero que tu coloques algo em tua mente: tu és lindo e encantador. E se após tudo o que lhe disse tu permaneceres assim, saiba que também sei ser cruel.

Frank expressou surpresa ao guiar o olhar em direção ao loiro, notando sua expressão prepotente. E apesar de seu jeito vulgar e um pouco invasivo, o pequeno chegou à conclusão que o rapaz, por de trás de sua pôse altiva, possuía um belo coração; fazendo-o se sentir muito mais relaxado.

\- Obrigado. – Disse com um sorriso genuíno, voltando a sentir a mesma felicidade de outrora quando estava sozinho em seu quarto permitindo-se envolver pelas notas musicais.

\- Não me agradeças, faço isso porque temos um combinado. – O outro respondeu ranzinza, mas Frank tinha consciência, agora, de aquele era o jeito do outro não demonstrar seus sentimentos. – Agora vamos ao que interessa, eu quero que tu sejas o Gerard por alguns instantes e eu serei tu, certo?

O pequeno balançou a cabeça positivamente com uma expressão concentrada e assistiu Quinn se aproximando, sentindo o familiar desconforto, porém conteve-se. O loiro estava com uma expressão supostamente tímida e possuía um sorriso leve nos lábios quando guiou uma das mãos até sua gola, alisando-a suavemente ao mordiscar os lábios em uma suave provocação.

\- Senti tua falta. – Ele sussurrou de forma angelical, aumentando o sorriso ao abaixar o rosto; a mão deslizando-se por seu tórax lentamente. Frank sentiu um leve arrepio com o movimento, mas permaneceu centrado, tentando absorver aquela forma sutil, mas eficaz de provocação. – É importante que tu o chames pelo nome, já que é teu professor. Assim: E tu, [i]Gerard[i], sentires a minha falta? – Repentinamente o rosto de Quinn ergueu-se para que seus rostos ficassem a milímetros de distância e Frank entreabriu os lábios, um pouco surpreso, mas chocado como pequenos gestos tinham grandes efeitos. Com uma suave risada, Quinn se afastou e piscou levemente para o outro. – Está é a lição número um: seja sutil, mas demonstre interesse. E [i]aproximação[/i]. Muita aproximação. Aliás, tua inocência será algo tentador em conjunto com essa aura [i]proibida[/i].

\- Não sei se conseguirei fazer isto... – Frank respondeu com genuína insegurança.

\- Tu só saberás se tentar. – Respondeu Quinn categoricamente e empurrando-o para fora do banco, fez com que o outro o encarasse com uma expressão confusa. – Agora vá e tente. Diga ao teu [i]professor[/i] como tu sentes a tua falta.

Frank arregalou os olhos e sentiu-se fortemente amedrontado com a possibilidade de [i]realmente/i] tentar fazer o que Quinn havia feito consigo com Gerard, porém, lembrou-se da forma com que o outro o olhara apaixonadamente e como ansiava, em cada partícula de seu ser, tê-lo só para si.

E decidido, concluiu: iria até o cortiço vê-lo.

[Elvis Presley – Fever]

\- O que é que tu estás esperando? – Quinn questionou exasperado assim que se virou no banco para olhar o menor com as sobrancelhas arqueadas; irritação explícita em suas linhas de expressão. – Se tu não fores neste exato segundo, temo que eu tenha que ir em teu lugar...

Os olhos cor de mel de Frank se estreitaram em direção ao loiro que com o gesto lhe ofereceu um sorriso zombeteiro, ameaçando se levantar para partir em direção ao cortiço. Porém o pequeno se despediu com um curto aceno com a cabeça e partiu apressado em direção à calçada, tentando recordar o caminho que haviam vindo para seguir à caminho da casa do causador das batidas aceleradas de seu coração. É claro, que em sua ingenuidade, Frank não percebera que a ameaça de Quinn era apenas um método eficaz de manipulá-lo a agir impulsivamente ao invés de amedrontar-se com seus pensamentos questionadores sobre o que estava fazendo ser [i]certo[/i] ou [i]errado[/i]. E alheio ao que o rodeava enquanto caminhava pela rua com uma crescente ansiedade o acometendo, aquele anjo começou a se interessar na possibilidade de cometer alguns pecados. Pois, de alguma forma desconhecida, Quinn havia lhe despertado uma enorme curiosidade sobre como seria verdadeiramente atrair alguém. Era sempre tão tímido e silencioso, ao contrário de Gerard sempre galanteador e despreocupado, o que poderia acontecer se tentasse sutilmente seduzi-lo?

Alguns passantes o observaram curiosamente quando Frank riu para si mesmo pelo pensamento; suas bochechas assumindo um tom rosado pela timidez. Apressando-se para não desistir de encontrá-lo na metade do percurso, o rapaz lembrou-se da reação do garoto loiro ao saber que Gerard era seu professor e chegou à uma conclusão: o outro tinha razão. Nunca havia parado para pensar na situação com aquele ponto de vista, pois estava preocupado com o fato de temer aproximações ou se Gerard o afastaria. Mas naquele momento não conseguiu negar para si mesmo o quão atraente era ter alguém como o pianista sendo seu professor. E mordiscou o lábio inferior enquanto descia a ladeira que lhe guiava em direção aos cortiços, sentindo-se feliz por, pela primeira vez, estar tendo um pensamento normal para alguém de sua idade; não mais uma preocupação maçante.

Os doces olhos esverdeados esquadrinharam a paisagem que permanecia a mesma naquele local simples que acomodava pessoas incríveis dentre as frágeis paredes acinzentadas. Com carinho, Frank fitou as senhoras que estavam acomodadas em suas janelas proseando sobre o movimento uma com as outras e como as crianças insistiam em brincar dentre os lençóis estendidos no varal comunitário; recebendo, esporadicamente, gritos de repreensão quando algum deles se desprendia e caia ao chão. Era inexplicável a sensação de acolhimento que sentia ali, porém não conseguia conter certa admiração por cada um daqueles seres humanos que ocultavam suas histórias de vida difíceis através de sorrisos enquanto sobreviviam à mais um dia através de seus esforços enfadonhos. Pois ao contrário do bairro onde morava, que a beleza era encontrada apenas no lado externo das casas, em cada um daqueles rostos desconhecidos o rapaz conseguia visualizar pessoas admiráveis que embelezavam a paisagem cinza e descuidada.

Caminhando alguns metros, Frank visualizou a frente do cortiço onde Gerard morava e seu coração acelerou consideravelmente. A ansiedade que acometia seu interior piorou de forma drástica e as mãos tremularam, evidenciando todo seu nervosismo. Porém, o rapaz não permitiu que o medo lhe paralisasse mais uma vez. Se havia conseguido enfrentar o padrasto, não desistiria de ver seu tão adorado pianista logo agora que havia chegado até ali. Então, ao respirar fundo diversas vezes para acalmar-se, o rapaz se aproximou das portas duplas que ofereciam o acesso para a escadaria do prédio antigo. Deparou-se com duas senhoras que conversavam alegremente na calçada e uma delas lhe dirigiu o olhar, o sorriso em seu rosto bondoso diminuindo consideravelmente como se sua presença lhe causasse certa decepção. E o pequeno sentiu-se um pouco acuado, esperando que a mesma dirigisse a si com alguma reclamação, contudo, esta cochichou algo com a outra conforme as duas se afastavam.

Conforme questionava-se sobre o por quê de sua presença ter causado tal reação em uma das moradoras do prédio, Frank seguiu pelas escadarias até o terceiro andar; ofegando ao finalmente subir o último degrau. Mas não conseguiu discernir se o motivo para sua respiração acelerada era causada [i]apenas[/i] pelo esforço físico ou a junção deste fato com o nervosismo em vê-lo. E parando em frente à porta de madeira velha e puída, demorou para pressionar os nós nos dedos sobre a superfície áspera; tentando de alguma forma permanecer minimamente calmo. Repassou mentalmente o que Quinn havia lhe dito sobre como deveria tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome e demonstrar-se interessado na medida certa, finalmente batendo algumas vezes contra a madeira; fechando os olhos com uma careta por não existir mais a possibilidade de ir embora sem que o outro percebesse que estivera ali.

O ruído da porta sendo aberta fez com que o menor abrisse os olhos rapidamente, porém qualquer atitude que lhe fora ensinada ou possível frase de efeito que utilizaria escapou de sua mente como água escorrendo entre os dedos. E sem permissão seus olhos esquadrinharam o corpo de Gerard minuciosamente ao que seus lábios avermelhados se entreabriram de forma sutil pela visão que confirmou seu anseio em cometer um pecado, conscientemente, pela primeira vez.

O pianista encontrava-se sem sua costumeira camisa social branca e seu tórax estava exposto, evidenciando seus ombros largos e os braços fortes; o tom azul marinho do suspensório charmosamente destacando-se contra sua pele pálida que aparentava ser irresistivelmente macia. A calça escura de sarja emoldurava suas coxas grossas, tornando-o ainda mais atraente, e Frank não se atreveu à demorar muito tempo observando a área, pois uma incomoda sensação de quentura subia desde sua nuca até as bochechas. Seu olhar desesperadamente desviou-se para focar-se no rosto de Gerard, porém este inclinou a cabeça para trás lentamente para expelir a fumaça de seu cigarro de palha preso entre o dedo indicador e o médio de uma das mãos, tornando uma tarefa impossível para o menor não sentir o impulso de aproximar-se do pescoço pálido para marcá-lo de alguma forma. O ângulo de seu queixo anguloso que emoldurava o rosto lhe concedia um charme singular e quando os olhos verdes focaram-se em si, Frank soube que cada partícula de seu corpo poderia entrar em combustão à qualquer momento.

Havia um sorriso charmoso em seus lábios finos quando o cigarro foi novamente posicionado contra o canto dos mesmos e Frank percebeu que os fios negros caiam bagunçados sobre seu rosto, dando-lhe uma aparência desleixada, porém sexy; tão diferente de como era na Instituição. E lembrando-se de respirar o menor deu um grande passo para frente, atentando ao seu anseio quase desesperado de findar os malditos centímetros que os separavam. Os dois se olharam profundamente, os rostos à um palmo de distância, e o mais velho aumentou o sorriso ao guiar uma das mãos até seu rosto, dedilhando-o com suavidade antes de se pronunciar com a voz abafada.

\- Tu supostamente não deverias ver-me desta forma, mas tu adoras quebrar umas regras, não é mesmo? – Questionou com a boca levemente torta, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e ao retirar o cigarro para segurá-lo, expeliu a fumaça mais uma vez.

[Elvis Presley - (Now And Then There's) a Fool Such As I]

Frank pensou em responder algo, mas permaneceu mudo, observando o mais velho afastando-se conforme o convidava a entrar com um gesto leve com a cabeça; suas pernas movimentando-se mecanicamente. E ao observar o recinto mal iluminado, o rapaz chegou à conclusão que com apenas um olhar aquele homem havia lhe retirado a sanidade, pois tudo o que Quinn tinha lhe ensinado e que estava planejando pôr em prática durante o caminho até ali havia praticamente sumido de sua mente. Engoliu em seco, focando o olhar na janela que estava aberta para que a luminosidade natural provida da luz do dia adentrasse no cômodo, e torceu as mãos tentando entender o que se passava consigo mesmo. É claro que não era tão inocente ao ponto de não saber que a visão de Gerard tão tentador lhe despertara muito mais do que uma simples atração, porém era a primeira vez que se sentia desta forma por alguém. Normalmente associava o desejo à algo pejorativo, devido aos olhares repugnantes do padrasto em sua direção quando queria lhe causar mal, mas naquele momento, enquanto sentia o coração aos saltos e um estranho incomodo causado pela camisa social que agravava o calor que o acometia, Frank não conseguiu impedir sua mente de almejar cada centímetro do corpo do pianista perto do seu.

\- Tu estás bem? – Gerard aproximou-se após algumas tentativas de fechar a porta emperrada, causando um barulho abafado quando a mesma finalmente se fechou. Sua expressão agora estava séria e ao posicionar-se em frente ao menor, segurou-o pelos ombros com uma das mãos de forma protetora para poder olhá-los nos olhos; tentando entender o porquê do outro estar tão apático, mas ao mesmo tempo tão inquieto. – Alguém lhe fez mal, anjo?

O mais velho permaneceu o observando por algum tempo e ao notar a afobação que acometia o outro pela singela proximidade, cogitou a possibilidade de que a forma com que estava trajado pudesse estar causando mal estar à Frank. Pois, mesmo tendo consciência de que o rapaz havia tido significativas demonstrações de melhora em relação à toques físicos, deveria respeitá-lo caso este recuasse alguns passos em sua “recuperação”. Com uma expressão culpada e levemente sem jeito pela falta de tato o pianista o soltou e deu alguns passos para trás, sorrindo fracamente ao voltar a se pronunciar.

\- Perdoe-me, eu não sabia que tu virias aqui hoje senão estaria vestido de forma apropriada. – Disse em tom de desculpas e em seguida tragou novamente o cigarro antes de encaminhar-se em direção a mesa, posicionando o tubinho levemente amassado sobre um recipiente que ostentava algumas cinzas de outrora antes de recuperar a camisa social branca amassada que estava pendurada no encosto de uma das cadeiras. – Resolvo este contratempo em um instante...

\- Não, não faças isto. – Frank retrucou mais rápido do que gostaria e sentiu-se corar violentamente quando o pianista parou de vestir a camisa para observá-lo curiosamente com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Não. Não precisa. – Repetiu, sentindo-se um pouco bobo por estar tão nervoso e desajeitado. Respirou profundamente ao levar uma das mãos até o rosto e esfregou os olhos demoradamente tentando se concentrar no que faria, dando alguns passos vacilantes em direção ao outro parando apenas quando estavam suficientemente perto. Com as mãos levemente tremulas tocou o tórax pálido com a ponta dos dedos e sentiu um arrepio contra a nuca, suspirando de forma audível em seguida; evitando olhá-lo nos olhos ao falar com a voz mais rouca que o normal. – Eu não me importo que tu estejas desta forma... – Os dedos escorregaram suavemente pelo tórax em direção ao abdômen e Frank sentiu-se inebriado conforme tocava-lhe a pele de veludo, vendo cada um de seus poros dilatar-se. – Vim até aqui sem avisa-te porque... Porque senti tua falta, [i]Gerard[/i].

Apesar do tom vacilante do menor, Gerard não conseguiu conter um ofego quase inaudível por ouvir seu nome sendo proferido de tal maneira. Era a primeira vez que Frank dirigia-se a si por seu primeiro nome, algo tão corriqueiro para as outras pessoas, mas que na situação que os envolvia fora impossível não considerar tal pronúncia doce, mas, ao mesmo tempo com indícios provocativos, deveras sedutora. E se o rapaz soubesse o quão tentador era apesar de sua inocência, não agiria de tal maneira consigo. Pois era alguém paciente que o respeitava além de qualquer coisa, mas também possuía seus anseios e desejos como todo homem.

\- Também senti a tua falta, Frank. – Respondeu com a voz levemente arrastada e direcionou os olhos verdes para o rosto do menor que estava virado suavemente para baixo. E ao notar suas bochechas extremamente avermelhadas e a forma vacilante com que aqueles dedos roçavam-se de forma suave, porém provocadora, contra sua pele Gerard almejou seu punido pelos céus por se sentir tão tentado com tal visão inocente. Respirou profundamente para retomar o controle, pois sabia que Frank poderia estar agindo daquela forma, mas seus tremores e timidez ainda superavam seus desejos. E o segurou pelo queixo para que pudessem se olhar longamente, vendo um misto avassalador de anseios e receios. Sorriu, encantado por aquele jovem que lhe enlouqueceria com seu misto de doçura e tímida sensualidade. – Sinto-me honrado por tê-lo aqui novamente.

Gerard aproximou o rosto, depositando um beijo na testa do rapaz de forma delicada e ao perceber que o gesto relaxou o menor, prolongou o contato; os lábios sorvendo a quentura da pele do outro. As mãos deslizam-se de seu abdômen para as laterais do quadril, puxando-o suavemente para perto e seus corpos se encostaram um contra o outro, fazendo-os liberarem suspiros em uníssono. O pianista afastou os lábios para olhá-lo a uma curta distância e se surpreendeu quando os lábios foram subitamente pressionados contra os avermelhados; os dois mantendo os olhos abertos por alguns segundos para que pudessem trocar um longo e profundo olhar. E Gerard soube, naquele momento, que Frank estava lhe concedendo a permissão necessária para que fizesse parte de seu mundo solitário. Arriscando-se com tais atitudes, o pequeno estava lhe abrindo o coração para que pudesse ajudá-lo, aos poucos, à se libertar de todos os temores e receios que o acometiam. E cada vez que o via se entregar daquela maneira, o pianista sentia-se realizado; como se sua alma e as notas musicais se fundissem para expressarem tamanha plenitude em uma incrível sinfonia tocada por seus corações que batiam celerados no mesmo ritmo.

Segurou-lhe o rosto suavemente e pressionou seus lábios mais intensamente, finalmente fechando os olhos para se concentrar apenas naquele contato divino. E ao sentir-se abraçado com firmeza, entendeu que aquele era o aviso que precisava para saber se poderia continuar ou não. Inclinou o rosto suavemente para repuxar-lhe o lábio inferior avermelhado com os dentes, sugando-o em seguida antes de beijá-lo com sofreguidão e suas línguas envolveram-se em uma dança saudosa como se não se encontrassem há muitos anos; pois cada segundo em que não estavam juntos equivalia a uma tristonha eternidade. O ritmo do beijo permaneceu calmo, porém profundo, e Gerard esperou pacientemente Frank controlar a tremulação das mãos que estavam espalmadas em suas costas para prosseguir. E quando o outro repetiu o gesto que havia feito outrora, repuxando-lhe os lábios mesmo que timidamente, o pianista deu um sorriso abafado contra os lábios avermelhados ao deslizar as mãos até sua cintura; adentrando as mãos respeitosamente por debaixo de sua camisa para poder tocar-lhe de forma direta.

Frank produziu um som sufocado com a garganta ao forçar o corpo contra o de Gerard com um solavanco e quando o pianista ameaçou afastar-se, posicionou as mãos em seus fios de cabelos negros; segurando seus lábios juntos com firmeza ao falar de forma abafada, os lábios roçando-se ao que se pronunciou sem ar.

\- Não pare, eu só... Não pare. – Finalizou com um suspiro ao inclinar o rosto mais uma vez para agora, iniciar o beijo por vontade própria.

Gerard apertou o menor contra si ao corresponder o beijo, permitindo-se deixar levar pelo ritmo acelerado do mesmo; a forma com que suas línguas intensamente disputavam espaço na boca um do outro fazendo-o liberar suspiros cada vez mais freqüentes. Frank permanecia segurando firmemente seus fios enquanto movia os lábios de forma enlouquecedora conforme o beijava e o pianista sentiu-se extremamente grato pelo fato do outro aprender as coisas muito mais rápido do que imaginara. E de repente, todos os seus pensamentos sobre como deveria agir para não assustá-lo desapareceram de sua mente e as mãos deslizaram-se pelas costas de Frank ao arranhá-lo sem força enquanto puxava-o cada vez mais para perto; apesar de a física contestar afirmando que tal aproximação não era possível, já que dois corpos, infelizmente, não ocupavam o mesmo espaço.

Os corações aceleram-se ainda mais, martelando com força contra suas caixas torácicas, e o mundo que os rodeava não mais importava; os receios e temores cedendo espaço ao desejo reprimido e ao insaciável anseio que aquele momento durasse para sempre. E Gerard sentiu-se completamente inebriado pela forma com que o outro ofegava timidamente contra seus lábios com os toques em suas costas e cada vez que este repuxava sua nuca para corresponder o beijo cada vez com mais ânsia, fazia-o agradecer aos céus por tamanha divindade estar em seus abraços. Talvez dona Marvollo estivesse certa, afinal, Frank era um anjo caído do céu que precisava apenas de uns empurrõezinhos para cometer alguns pecados. E este fato deixava o pianista ainda mais entregue à seus encantos.

Repentinamente algumas batidas contra a porta fizeram com que o mais velho abrisse os olhos durante o beijo para findá-lo, porém o menor continuou a movimentar os lábios quase o convencendo à não atender ao chamado se as batidas não insistissem. Pigarreando ao segurá-lo pelos ombros para afastá-lo, Gerard observou os lábios ainda mais avermelhados que o normal e os olhos cor de mel brilhando incandescentes em sua direção; a visão obrigando-o a respirar fundo para conseguir se pronunciar.

\- Esconda-te no banheiro, certo? – Sussurrou e o assistiu concordar com a cabeça, um sorriso tímido se fazendo presente conforme ele se afastava para à passos largos em direção ao banheiro.

Com a insistência nas batidas contra a porta, Gerard bufou e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a com força para ver quem tanto o importunava. Esperava ser senhora Marvollo, porém quando seus olhos se depararam com a cartola de grife e os olhos azuis o esquadrinhando pela forma com que estava trajado, o pianista sentiu um solavanco no estômago.

Robert McCracken estava ali.

[Frederic Chopin – Mazurka No. 7 in F minor, Op.7 No. 3]

O pianista rapidamente saiu do recinto para fechar a porta atrás de si e pressionou as costas contra a mesma; como se estivesse utilizando-se do próprio corpo para impedir que Robert pudesse avançar mais alguns passos. Seu tórax permanecia subindo e descendo em um ritmo acelerado, porém as maravilhosas sensações que o acometiam há minutos atrás haviam desaparecido cedendo lugar a incômoda preocupação. E estivera tão mergulhado naqueles belos olhos cor de mel e em como toda a razão lhe abandonava todas às vezes em que um sorriso despontava-lhe dos lábios rosados, que mal pensara no que fazer em relação ao outro. É claro que ainda possuía o anseio de tocar para uma grande platéia e com o dinheiro das apresentações desbravaria a imensidão do globo terrestre, mas seus princípios boêmios permaneciam falando mais alto. E poderia esbravejar que estava cansado de submeter-se a certas situações ou que não seria insano de se envolver com alguém tão jovem, mas seria uma odiosa mentira. Porque ali, em seu frágil coração apaixonado, o amor que nutria por aquele rapaz era muito maior do que sonho derradeiro de sua infância.

\- Devo confessar que nunca fui recebido com tal recepção admirável. – Robert findou o silêncio e em seus lábios havia um sorriso galanteador quando a cartola foi retirada; uma mesura respeitosa sendo executada suavemente. Os olhos azuis permaneciam fixos no rosto, e no corpo, de Gerard e ao se aproximar havia uma pontada de divertimento em sua voz. – Contudo, apesar da recepção, o cavalheiro continua se portando como um alazão selvagem e indomável...

Uma das mãos tocou o rosto do pianista com delicadeza, mas este balançou a cabeça negativamente para afastar o contato, fazendo-o arquear a sobrancelhas pelo comportamento. Gerard sempre se demonstrara arredio e dono de uma personalidade marcante, porém hoje havia algo de errado em seu semblante tenso e sério demais. E cogitou a possibilidade de algo estar acontecendo, mas preferiu levar a situação com paciência; sem perder o irremediável sorriso.

\- Estamos silenciosos hoje, não? – Questionou aproximando-se mais do outro, finalmente encostando seus corpos. Os olhos verdes finalmente focaram-se intensos contra os seus e Robert segurou-o firmemente pelo queixo para manter a posição próxima que era de seu agrado. Os olhos azuis observaram os lábios finos com interesse e após longos segundos silenciosos, onde apenas a respiração entrecortada do pianista se fazia presente, voltou a se pronunciar. – Será que o gato comeu a tua língua, Gerard?

\- Me soltes. – Respondeu Gerard em contrapartida e ao tentar afastar o rosto como havia feito outrora, o aperto em seu queixo aumentou significativamente. A forma com que as pontas dos dedos eram enfincadas em seu rosto lhe causava certa dor, porém não permitiu que isto se tornasse explícito em sua expressão. Então manteve o contato visual e espalmou as mãos contra o tórax do outro para demonstrar que não gostaria de mais aproximações, percebendo que não deveria dar indícios de fraqueza ou receio pela mudança de comportamento brusca. – Seria de extrema gentileza se tu me soltasses, Robert. Aliás, não penses que estou lhe exigindo isto, longe de minha pessoa. Pois este [i]pedido[/i] vem de um mero morador de cortiço, não é mesmo?

O corpo de Gerard produziu um alto barulho contra a porta quando Robert empurrou-o ainda mais força contra a mesma; a mão escorregando de seu queixo para o pescoço. E apesar da falta de ar pelo aperto que lhe era oferecido, sua expressão pálida permaneceu séria e desafiadora em direção ao outro. Suas mãos agarraram a frente do terno deste para segurá-lo com firmeza, tendo a oportunidade de empurrá-lo a qualquer momento, e com a visão de seu rosto contorcido em uma fúria contida, o pianista chegou à conclusão que não seria tão fácil se livrar do outro como imaginara.   
  
\- Tu não brinques com a minha paciência, Gerard. – Robert disse entre dentes e havia um sorriso delineando seus lábios conforme o aperto na garganta do maior aumentava. Este sabia a dor que deveria lhe estar causando, mas aquele pianista precisava aprender umas lições antes de demonstrar-se tão dono de si. – Então, proponho nos cumprimentarmos novamente para que este mal-estar passe.

Repentinamente Gerard sentiu-se solto e levando as mãos até o próprio pescoço, respirou profundamente várias vezes para recuperar parcialmente o ar. Algumas tosses ecoaram pelo corredor quando Robert caminhou em direção ao início do corredor para voltar até onde Gerard estava e sua expressão, inacreditavelmente, estava serena e simpática como se nada tivesse ocorrido há alguns segundos atrás.

\- Devo confessar que nunca fui recebido com tal recepção admirável. – Repetiu e recitou a frase como se estivesse representando belamente o papel principal de uma peça perante a um grande público.

\- E é uma pena que está de partida. – Respondeu o pianista em um rosnado, tossindo mais algumas vezes conforme apertava o próprio pescoço tentando livrar-se da horripilante sensação de ter sido enforcado pelo outro. Os olhos verdes faiscavam na direção do outro, tentando perfurá-lo através de um olhar, e ao se pronunciar novamente seu braço estendeu-se para indicar a escadaria com energia. – Tu nunca mais voltarás aqui. Estou te privando deste sub-mundo para devolvê-lo ao luxo de teu palácio burguês.

Gerard lhe deu um último olhar fulminante e antes de virar-se para abrir a porta para adentrar no recinto novamente, Robert lhe segurou com violência pelo braço desnudo; balançando-o de forma rude assim que seu corpo pressionou-se contra o do mais alto de forma deveras sexual. E enquanto os lábios posicionavam-se em seu ouvido, a mão livre escorregou pelo abdômen exposto desejosamente fazendo o pianista debater-se algumas vezes, porém as palavras proferidas pela voz ácida e cortante penetraram em seus ouvidos com muito mais significados do que gostaria; deixando-o sem forças para sair dali imediatamente.

\- Tu podes me mandar embora, Gerard. Mas eu lhe disse, claramente, que teu corpo e tua alma pertencerão a minha pessoa mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Robert fechou os olhos e roçou a ponta do nariz na curva do pescoço do pianista para sorver seu aroma característico de cigarros e colônia masculina; a mão em seu abdômen descendo perigosamente até o cós da calça de sarja para provocá-lo. Este tentou se soltar mais uma vez, mas ao puxar-lhe com mais força o braço, causando-lhe dor, o de olhos azuis demonstrou sua dominância repugnante. – [i]Sh[/i], ouça bem o que lhe direi: isto não ficará assim. E é realmente uma pena que tu preferiras à dor antes do prazer. Mas o destino escreve certo por linhas tortas e no final de todos os caminhos, sejam bons ou ruins, eles te levarão a uma única pessoa: [i]eu[/i].

Quando sentiu-se solto, Gerard não cogitou a possibilidade de olhar nos olhos de Robert ou muito menos lhe oferecer mais uma de suas respostas atravessadas. Com a mão levemente tremula abriu a porta e a fechou com um baque, trancando-a com pressa para que não houvesse alguma forma do outro adentrar no recinto. E novamente o ar demonstrava-se rarefeito, obrigando-o a se forçar respirar para afastar a tontura que o acometia; permitindo tossir para extravasar o turbilhão de sensações conflitantes que lhe faziam temer o que aquele homem poderia saber ao seu respeito. Espalmou as mãos contra a madeira puída e curvou o tronco para frente, fechando os olhos para tentar organizar os pensamentos de forma que não entrasse em um profundo estágio de paranóia e, desesperado, cogitou a possibilidade de que poderia ser apenas uma ameaça descabida; sem importância. E mesmo se não fosse, não permitiria que nada de ruim acontecesse consigo e muito menos com Frank.

Ao pensar sobre o rapaz, o pianista sentiu o coração acelerar ainda mais e desencostou-se da porta para seguir em direção ao banheiro, encontrando-o sentado ao lado da bacia de malta. Estava silencioso e com os olhos cor de mel pensativos e fixos dentro d’água, um sorriso doce enfeitando seus lábios rosados; sempre tão frágil e encantador. Aproximou-se para ajoelhar-se em sua frente e quando Frank percebeu sua presença, suas bochechas coraram levemente apesar do sorriso permanecer intacto. O olhou nos olhos de forma profunda e puxou-lhe para um abraço apertado, ansiando sentir cada parte de seu corpo esbelto contra as palmas das mãos para ter certeza de que ele estava bem e que ninguém lhe machucaria enquanto estivesse por perto. Como [i]amava[/i] aquele anjo e apesar de todos os ricos, o faria feliz da forma com que merecia.

\- O que aconteceu? – Ele questionou entre sussurros ao corresponder o abraço um pouco assustado apesar de correspondê-lo de bom grado.

\- Nada, não aconteceu nada, anjo. – Gerard respondeu prontamente, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para beijar-lhe na testa e puxá-lo para um novo abraço. – Está tudo bem.

Porém, por mais que o pianista tentasse convencer a si mesmo disto, as nuvens da discórdia estavam muito mais próximas do que os ventos evidenciavam através da janela.

[b]x-x[/b]

O cômodo abarrotado de pessoas encontrava-se em uma alegre balbúrdia. E os homens elegantemente trajados com fardas azuis destacavam-se dentre o ambiente mal iluminado, acomodados, em sua grande maioria, nas pequenas mesas redondas de mogno enquanto cortejavam e investiam suas economias nas belas jovens de sinuosas curvas. O local era discreto, apesar das risadas altas e provocativas se misturarem com as notas musicais que se desprendiam do velho toca discos sobre o balcão, e a ausência de janelas contribuía para que este fosse considerado a primeira opção de destino dos oficiais do exército inglês em suas derradeiras horas de descanso. Pois, aparentemente, a estrutura do lado de fora acomodava um escritório sério em que os homens freqüentavam para prestar contas sobre seus afazeres políticos. Contudo, ao ultrapassar o Hall e subir as escadarias em direção ao interior do prédio, o visitante era recebido por adoráveis garçonetes que os guiariam à porta de acesso ao bordel.

E ali, naquele ambiente à meia luz, cada um daqueles homens entregava-se aos prazeres da carne sem sentir culpa perante a sociedade ou as esposas que os aguardavam solícitas em casa. Aquele local perfeito oferecia uma realidade impune a quem ali estivesse, porém também acomodava os mais inimagináveis segredos sórdidos que poderiam ser revelados se a pessoa certa permitisse que o álcool derrubasse suas barreiras morais. Era uma questão de inteligência ou, até mesmo, oportunismo. Todos aqueles homens eram vistos apenas como meros clientes em potencial naquele momento, ao contrário da nobreza com que eram tratados por seus atos heróicos fora das paredes escuras do bordel. Porém, para o silencioso cavalheiro, que observava minuciosamente o estado debilitado causado pelo álcool em um dos oficiais sentados em frente à bancada, ali estavam todas as respostas para seu quebra cabeça construído por mentiras.

Debruçou-se sobre a própria mesa e remexeu em seu copo preenchido pela metade com whisky, observando o liquido cor âmbar suavemente rodeando a delicada pedra de gelo. A insistente garota loira permanecia observando-o como se tentasse convencê-lo de que o levaria para um dos quartos, mas o cavalheiro riu para si mesmo quase sem mudar a expressão facial. Não estava ali para diversões e o oficial beberrão estava quase no ponto certo de sua embriaguez barulhenta; o momento mais aguardado desde que chegara ali. O outro oficial que lhe acompanhava estava muito mais interessado na cortesã ruiva que lhe enviava sorrisos insinuantes do que o amigo aos soluços, então a oportunidade certa estava nas pontas de seus dedos, quase pronta para ser agarrada.

  
Quando o homem foi deixado sozinho após receber palmadinhas amigáveis contra os ombros, o cavalheiro se levantou elegantemente e quase arqueou as sobrancelhas cinicamente para a garota loira que aguardou esperançosa que seguisse em sua direção. Ignorou-a deliberadamente e acomodou-se contra o banco giratório, pedindo polidamente por mais um whisky para oferecê-lo ao oficial alcoolizado que abriu um sorriso febril em agradecimento conforme tentava se equilibrar precariamente com os braços apoiados contra o balcão abarrotado de copos vazios.

\- Veja! Acabo de encontrar um senhor respeitoso às antigas. Oferecer uma bebida a um oficial está cada dia mais difícil... – Havia um tom solene em sua voz embargada e os olhos claros resumidos a fendas miravam o outro sem realmente enxergá-lo. – Saúde!

O cavalheiro aguardou pacientemente que o oficial sorvesse todo o líquido âmbar e observou mais uma vez o próprio copo, pensando a melhor forma de abordar o assunto sem soar direto demais. Apesar de o outro estar em um avançado estágio de entorpecimento, não queria arriscar levantar algumas suspeitas dos outros presentes; a experiência na retirada de informações lhe deixara alerta, até mesmo, para os pequenos detalhes mais insignificantes.

\- Está tão difícil quanto acreditar nas pessoas, não? – Questionou pensativo enquanto arqueava umas das sobrancelhas. Houve uma pausa em que sorveu um gole casto de seu whisky e então continuou. – Contudo, a verdade sempre surgirá assim como homens como eu para oferecer-lhe um drink em homenagem ao teu honroso trabalho.

\- Sim! – Concordou o oficial com entusiasmo, gostando da forma respeitosa com que era tratado e do ar refinado que o outro homem exalava apesar da falta de expressões. – A verdade acima de tudo.

\- Abrir-me-ei contigo, senhor. Além de oferecer-lhe a bebida em sinal de respeito, vi em ti uma semelhança incontestável com um querido amigo meu que também era oficial. Mas infelizmente, a morte o privou de voltar para os braços de sua família. – O cavalheiro demonstrou-se tristonho, porém seus olhos estavam sem reação como se esculpidos em gelo; fato o qual o oficial penalizado não percebeu por seu estágio de embriaguez. – Perdoe-me o desabafo, mas estar próximo de ti por breves momentos já me faz relembrar belos momentos com meu grande companheiro...

\- Não, de forma alguma. – Em um gesto desajeitado, o oficial retirou o quepe em sinal de respeito à memória do falecido e em sua expressão havia uma sombra; como se a morte estivesse os rondando. – Que seu amigo esteja em paz. Será que posso perguntar-lhe o nome? Talvez eu o conheça...

\- Oficial Iero, Frank Iero. – Respondeu o outro prontamente e notou como a expressão do oficial empalideceu com a menção do nome, o que significava que estavam chegando na parte da conversa que lhe interessava. – Um grande homem que deixou uma bela família com o coração aos pedaços. Tu o conhecias?

Após uma pausa silenciosa, o homem estendeu um dos braços para sorver os goles finais de seu whisky e acometido por uma vertigem ainda mais forte, permitiu-se falar mais uma vez; a voz ainda mais embargada.

\- Conheci. Um grande homem, um grande homem. – Balançou a cabeça positivamente para reafirmar o que dizia e fechou os olhos, inclinando-se sobre o balcão para apoiar o peso do tronco sobre o mesmo, já que estava tornando-se difícil permanecer com o corpo reto. – Coração de ouro e... Ingenuidade de um menino. Eu disse a ele, disse que nunca se pode deixar levar pelas enfermeiras bonitinhas do quartel, porque nenhuma delas presta.

Os olhos do cavalheiro brilharam incandescentes com aquela afirmação e o oficial interpretou que aquele brilho deveria ser causado por possíveis lágrimas de emoção, então continuou antes de espalmar uma das mãos sobre o braço do desconhecido dramaticamente.

\- Estou lhe contando, mas é porque tu és, quero dizer, era amigo próximo de Frank. – Sua expressão contorceu-se em uma aflita e o oficial a escondeu com a mão livre, a voz embargada soando difícil de ser compreendida. – A loucura de Frank começou muito antes de nós seguirmos para o campo de batalha. Quando sua primeira esposa, Linda, deu a luz a um bebê no hospital militar e foi diagnosticada morta, seus comportamentos estranhos se iniciaram. Eles se amavam, amavam muito. – Houve uma pausa e forçando-se a observar o desconhecido para perceber suas reações que acreditavam ser emocionadas, mas que na realidade faziam parte de um plano para descobrir informações, o homem continuou. – Mas a enfermeira decidiu que faria de tudo para tê-lo. São só suspeitas, entenda bem! Suspeitas! Seria apenas uma mera coincidência a mesma enfermeira que atestou o óbito insistir para ser a segunda esposa, mãe do bebê desamparado, ou apenas fofocas? Tudo o que sei é como Frank pensou que estava fazendo o certo, mas nos últimos momentos de vida viu-se diante de todos os maçantes erros cometidos.

\- Temo que terei de me retirar. – O cavalheiro disse com a melhor voz embargada que conseguiu forjar e ao se afastar, notou com satisfação que havia convencido o oficial que sua saída teatral devia-se ao choque de tais afirmações.

Sorriu para si mesmo enquanto afastava-se do local em direção ao Hall e ao juntar os pequenos pedaços que havia descoberto do quebra cabeça, chegou à conclusão de que em pouco tempo todo o mistério da família Iero seria revelado. E conectando tais fatos aos que sabia sobre os Way, tudo finalmente entraria às claras.

À partir de agora, novos rumos surgiriam.

 


	12. Capítulo XI

[Elvis Presley – I Need Your Love Tonight]

Naquela gloriosa tarde ensolarada, a qual os jovens aproveitavam para se refrescar com deliciosos [i]milkshakes[/i] nos empolgantes bares preenchidos pelas notas musicais provenientes das [i]jukebox[/i], o clima fresco e suave evidenciava a constante sensação de esperança que os europeus mantinham apesar dos traumas de guerra. Alguns escombros perpetuavam a memória da tragédia vívida, porém era explícito que com o passar dos anos aquele povo tão castigado por perdas estava reconstruindo não só suas cidades, mas também seus corações. E cada jovem despreocupado que sonhava com um futuro glorioso, reacendia o espírito empreendedor sempre tão presente nos europeus, fazendo-os se desapegarem dos fantasmas do passado para a criação de uma nova realidade.

O céu azulado e com delicadas nuvens esbranquiçadas ilustrava a paisagem acolhedora e os lojistas dos estabelecimentos localizados na calçada em frente à beira da praia, agradeciam a temperatura amena pelo grande movimento; sorrindo para cada um dos jovens que adentravam nos recintos sempre acompanhados de sua turma. E para qualquer morador daquela interiorana cidade inglesa a rotina animada que os dias cálidos proporcionavam era típico como saldar a rainha, porém para o rapaz de doces olhos esverdeados e expressão tímida tal realidade era encantadora, mesmo que o intimidasse ligeiramente. Cada detalhe era minuciosamente avaliado por seus olhares curiosos e enquanto acompanhava o garoto loiro falante que lhe guiava dentre as pessoas, este concluiu que aos poucos estava se tornando um rapaz normal de sua idade ao invés do solitário e inadequado jovem que evitava qualquer convívio social; tal sentimento lhe causando uma inexplicável sensação de alegria na boa do estômago.

A calçada abarrotada de jovens demonstrava-se um local de difícil mobilidade e Frank respirou fundo, lidando da melhor forma possível com o pânico de bruscas aproximações; percebendo-se muito mais forte do imaginara ser. Aos poucos, enquanto testava os próprios limites ao trocar rápidos cumprimentos e até mesmo esbarrar minimamente em desconhecidos, o rapaz estava superando as próprias barreiras maçantes que o medo havia construído ao redor de si para afastar os outros. É claro que os tremores nas mãos permaneciam, por isso sempre caminhava com as mesmas nos bolsos frontais da calça, contudo a nociva sensação que o acometia quando era tocado aos poucos estava sendo domada. E grande parte desta confiança devia-se ao seu belo professor de música, o qual era o motivo principal de Quinn falar cada vez mais rápido e aumentar o sorriso malicioso enquanto caminhavam.

\- Quer dizer que meus ensinamentos trouxeram resultados? – Questionou o loiro pela décima vez seguida com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, obstinado à arrancar algo a mais do outro que não fosse uma forte vermelhidão em suas bochechas ou alguns resmungos monossilábicos constrangidos. – Será que terei de deixá-lo desconfortável, querido?

\- Tu já me deixaste desconfortável, Quinn. – Retrucou Frank com um sussurro tímido, revirando os olhos para si mesmo conforme virava o rosto para observar a beira da praia; permitindo-se engolfar pelas lindas lembranças dele e de Gerard atirando água um no outro, dias atrás. Um sorriso quase imperceptível delineou os lábios rosados e suspirando suavemente o menor continuou. – Não seja tão indiscreto ao ponto de querer detalhes...

\- Indiscreto? – Quinn soou ofendido ao repetir a palavra com a voz um timbre mais agudo, diminuindo um pouco os passos para olhar o outro com os olhos estreitos. – Ajudo-te com o meu valiosíssimo talento para a sedução para que tu enlouqueças o teu professor e o que recebo em troca? [i]Ingratidão![/i]

\- Não fales desta maneira. – Ponderou Frank ainda mais constrangido, finalmente liberando um sorriso para Quinn que havia cruzado os braços; ignorando-o em uma atitude esnobe. O menor suspirou exasperado e entreabriu os lábios vários vezes antes de gaguejar, sentindo-se ainda mais tímido ao questionar com a voz abafada. – O que tu queres tanto saber?

\- Qual foi o tipo de música que tu e teu professor [i]tocaram[/i] na noite passada? – Quinn perguntou sem mais delongas; seu sorriso escorrendo malícia.

Frank arregalou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, um tanto chocado pela insinuação, e em seguida escondeu o rosto contra as mãos levemente trêmulas; sentindo o rosto em chamas. Pensou no que supostamente deveria responder à uma pergunta tão descabida quanto aquela e balançou a cabeça negativamente, demonstrando seu total embaraço com a menção do assunto. Apesar de não poder mentir para si mesmo, e para Quinn, sobre a intensa atração que sentia pelo professor, principalmente após o beijo mais aprofundado que haviam trocado na noite anterior, falar tão explicitamente sobre o assunto ainda lhe deixava desconfortável.

\- Esta foi uma clara demonstração de que nenhuma música ecoou pelas paredes do cortiço. – Quinn voltou a se pronunciar, sua voz denunciando seu estado, agora, pensativo. E após alguns minutos silenciosos, sua expressão havia se iluminado tanto quanto os raios de Sol que refletiam contra o mar. – Mas isto é algo que nós dois podemos mudar. Como eu pude ser tão cego?

O menor sentiu-se puxado rapidamente para dentro de uma das lojas e em seu rosto estava nítida a confusão que o acometia. E quando o garoto loiro avançou para algumas araras com roupas que lhe lembravam a de seu ídolo [i]Elvis Presley[/i], jogando-as para que segurasse, seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa.

\- O que tu queres que eu faça com isto? – Perguntou abobalhado ao observar uma camiseta listrada preta e branca, tão parecida com a que o ídolo havia usado em uma das apresentações da música [i]Jailhouse.[/i][red]*[/red] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpzV_0l5ILI]

\- Tu irás vesti-las. Não adiantas eu ensinar-te a portar-se sedutoramente se tu continuas com esta aparência britânica antiquada. – Quinn respondeu empolgado e uma expressão triunfante adornava-lhe o rosto. – Daremos a ti o mesmo ar rebelde dos americanos viciados em [i]rock’n’roll[/i]...

\- Eu não sei se esta é uma boa idéia, Quinn. – Frank disse com insegurança ao observar a jaqueta de couro e as blusas que segurava, achando que seria visto como um bobo se as vestisse. Mesmo que gostasse do estilo do ídolo, despojado e galanteador, não se sentia confiante o suficiente para mudar as próprias vestimentas, que lhe davam a aparência invisível a qual tanto desejava para as outras pessoas. – Podemos apenas continuar andando?

\- Não. Tu irás vesti-las. – Insistiu o loiro categoricamente e empurrou o menor em direção a uma das cabines, tentando animá-lo ao sorrir de forma estonteante. – Vamos, Frank, tu nunca quis ter o mesmo ar charmoso de [i]Elvis Presley[/i]?

O menor evidentemente pensou [i]sim[/i], pois [i]Elvis[/i] era definitivamente uma de suas maiores influências, porém antes que pudesse responder o outro com um ar vencido, uma voz esnobe e familiar perfurou-lhe os ouvidos.

\- Ora, ora. O que um [i]maricas[/i] como tu fazes aqui, Iero? – Jared Followill ostentava um sorriso frio em sua expressão sarcástica e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao perceber que o outro estava acompanhado; o sorriso aumentando. – Fizeste um amiguinho?

\- Por que perguntas, [i]paspalho[/i][red]*[/red] [mesma coisa que idiota, bobão], estás com ciúmes? – Rebateu Quinn com azedume ao rodear os ombros de Frank com firmeza para transmitir-lhe confiança ao perceber a forma amedrontada que o mesmo se encolhera com a presença do valentão.   
  
[Elvis Presley – Hound Dog]

O menor arregalou os olhos esverdeados em choque pela forma com que Quinn havia falado com o outro e virou o rosto para observá-lo tão próximo de si, notando sua expressão decidida e debochada para o outro garoto que aparentava ter recebido um soco no estômago pela força das palavras que haviam lhe atingido. Cogitou a possibilidade em sair correndo dali para não ter que ouvir a resposta de Jared, porém respirou fundo para se conter conforme apertava as peças de roupa com força entre as mãos. E pensando melhor naquele momento, o rapaz chegou à conclusão de que, apesar da apreensão em relação ao que aquela possível afronta poderia causar, Quinn estava ao seu lado demonstrando apoio, então deveria parar de se deixar abater, enfrentando os próprios problemas como um homem ao manter a cabeça erguida.

\- Como tu ousas...? – Jared balbuciou raivoso e aproximou-se de Quinn violentamente, segurando-o pela gola da camisa ao enviar-lhe um olhar faiscante; seu lábio inferior tremendo conforme ele tentava conter reações ainda mais explícitas do quanto àquele simples questionamento havia lhe perturbado. – Tu serás punido por cogitar a possibilidade de—

\- [i]Possibilidade?[/i] – Debochou Quinn com uma risada estridente, sorrindo para Jared ao arquear as sobrancelhas de forma desafiante. – Não sejas tolo, tu achas que se fosses tão [i]másculo[/i] se importaria em se reafirmar aos outros? Tua certeza seria tamanha que falar em voz alta sobre seria redundante. – Jared apertou com ainda mais força a gola da camisa do loiro, fazendo com que seus rostos se aproximassem perigosamente em um gesto agressivo. Contudo, ao invés de demonstrar-se amedrontado, Quinn riu novamente e sibilou entre dentes. – E se for para tu me bateres, bata. Mas bata ao ponto de eu não conseguir me levantar, porque se eu revidar eu prometo a ti que tu conhecerás profundamente a dor.

Frank não soube ao certo o que causou tal motivação em si para o que fez a seguir, porém não pôde deixar de sentir-se extremamente vivo. Talvez fosse o fato de Quinn ter sido uma das únicas pessoas que havia sido sinceras consigo, chegando o mais próximo do que acreditava ser uma amizade verdadeira, ou talvez a raiva que havia acumulado por anos daquele garoto que sempre fizera questão de importuná-lo. Poderia ter sido a junção das duas suposições ou nenhuma, Frank não se importou em saber. Porém quando o rapaz avançou contra Jared para empurrá-lo com força para trás impedi-lo de agredir o loiro, pegando-o de surpresa pelo gesto ao que o mesmo tropeçou várias vezes para trás ao trazer o outro consigo, era como se algo novo crescesse em seu peito. A tremulação nas mãos permanecia ali, assim como a insegurança em como deveria agir, mas o brilho decido que emanou de seus olhos esverdeados demonstrou o quão crescido havia ficado em tão pouco tempo.

\- Saia daqui, Followill. – Disse com a voz grossa ressoante um pouco falha, porém quando Quinn virou o rosto para observá-lo com admiração e lhe deu um sorriso orgulhoso, Frank sentiu-se um pouco mais seguro para continuar. – Deixe o Quinn em paz.

Aproveitando-se do fato de que Jared aparentava extremo choque em sua expressão por Frank ter pela primeira vez rebatido uma de suas provocações, o loiro o empurrou para trás para se desvencilhar do aperto em sua camisa; vendo-o cair sobre uma das araras. Naquele momento, alguns curiosos já observavam o trio atentamente e algumas risadinhas acompanharam o tombo do outro rapaz, fazendo Frank prender um sorriso conforme Quinn cruzava os braços com uma expressão debochada ao fitar Jared de cima.

\- Agora, nos dê licença, estamos fazendo compras. – Finalizou com um sorriso cínico, virando-se para Frank para puxá-lo para a outra extremidade da loja para continuarem com o que estavam fazendo anteriormente antes da aparição do garoto.

Frank permitiu-se ser guiado dentre as araras até o outro lado dos provedores, porém virou o rosto algumas vezes para observar se Jared os seguiria, sentindo-se pela primeira vez orgulhoso de si mesmo quando percebeu que o garoto havia saído furioso do estabelecimento sem sequer olhar para trás. Apesar de a experiência ter sido um tanto quanto aterrorizadora, [i]arriscar-se[/i] estava provando ser muito mais interessante do que simplesmente observar as situações sem participar das mesmas.

\- Estamos tendo visíveis avanços. – Quinn comentou em voz alta quando finalmente param de andar após alguns minutos e sua expressão sorridente contagiou Frank, deixando-o um pouco mais confortável em relação ao passeio e a proximidade que estava adquirindo com o outro. – Porém, tu poderias ter sido mais agressivo. Ao invés de dizer apenas [i]saia daqui[/i], deveria ter sido algo como: [i]saia daqui, teu desclassificado, pois posso ser uma maricas, porém sou muito mais homem que tua pessoa[/i].

O menor riu encabulado e balançou a cabeça negativamente, abraçando as roupas conforme seguia em direção ao provador mantendo o contato visual com o loiro ao falar.

\- Isto seria algo que tu dirias, Quinn. Não eu. – Respondeu antes de adentrar na cabine pequena, observando o cubículo esbranquiçado antes de fechar a cortina com um leve puxão. – Esperes um pouco, mas logo aviso que se me sentir um completo bobo não lhe mostrarei.

\- E quem disse que tu tens a opção de não me mostrar, querido? – Questionou o outro ao revirar os olhos ao aguardar pacientemente Frank se trocando ao observar as unhas das mãos com pouco interesse. – Mas devo elogiá-lo neste glorioso dia, Frankie. Além de tu estares seguindo meus ensinamentos, deu os primeiros passos para seduzir o teu professor e ainda enfrentou aquele paspalho desclassificado. Devemos melhorar muito ainda, mas por hora, teu avanço é admirável. Ao término de tudo isto, garanto que tu serás, pelo menos, um terço do que sou...

Frank revirou os olhos para que havia acabado de ouvir e viu-se sorrindo diante do espelho, não conseguindo levar a sério o jeito prepotente de Quinn. Lentamente a camisa escura tinha sido substituída pela camiseta listrada e a jaqueta de couro lhe servira perfeitamente, evidenciando seus ombros largos que sempre eram ocultos pelos tecidos maiores do que o necessário que cobriam seu corpo. Mordiscou o lábio inferior para o próprio reflexo, inseguro sobre como seu corpo fora evidenciado pelas roupas, porém antes que tivesse tempo para retirá-las antes que Quinn não as visse, a cortina foi aberta com um indiscreto puxão; fazendo-o se encolher ao que as bochechas assumiam um forte tom avermelhado pelo sorriso malicioso que o loiro lhe enviou ao vê-lo.

\- Agora sim tu conseguirás o que quiser. – Comentou o outro com um olhar faiscando e aproximando-se de Frank apenas o suficiente para poder tocar-lhe os cabelos, bagunçou-os charmosamente para o lado para dar-lhe um ar provocativo e desleixado. – Duvido que teu professor não queira te ensinar a tocar algumas notas agudas ao ver-te assim...

\- Não sejas tão vulgar, Quinn. – Comentou Frank ao ocultar o rosto com as mãos, sentindo-se anormalmente quente. Contudo, apesar da vergonha, não pôde deixar de se sentir curioso sobre o que Gerard pensaria sobre si ao vê-lo vestido daquela forma. – Vou tirá-las—

\- Não. – Cortou Quinn categoricamente ao segurar Frank pelos ombros, obrigando-o a retirar as mãos do rosto para poder fitar-se no espelho. – Quero que tu se olhes no espelho e percebas o rapaz atraente e interessante que és. Enquanto tu não se veres desta forma, não terás a autoconfiança necessária para ter teu professor para si. E ainda tenho que ensinar-te tua lição de hoje.

O loiro virou-se de costas e observou atentamente a parte de fora do cubículo, notando que os atendentes e os clientes que estavam próximos dali prestavam atenção nas conversas que tinham e nas peças a qual seguravam; o que lhe deu a segurança de fechar a cortina sem se preocupar se seriam vistos juntos ali dentro. Ao olhar Frank nos olhos notou que o mesmo estava curioso, e ao mesmo confuso, pelo gesto, porém decidiu não perder tempo com explicações, pois o que estavam fazendo no momento era arriscado.

\- Preste atenção no que farei, porque tu repetirás com teu professor. Certo? – Questionou ao segurar Frank pelos ombros novamente e quando o outro concordou um pouco receoso, continuou. – Com licença. – Ao aproximar-se ainda mais, percebeu que o menor retesou-se um pouco, mas como a única forma de instruí-lo era [i]demonstrando[/i] tentou ser o mais respeitoso possível para não assustá-lo. – Fique calmo. – Sussurrou ao inclinar o rosto o suficiente para os lábios alcançassem o pescoço amorenado, sorvendo-lhe o cheiro doce antes de roçá-los sedutoramente pela pele exposta, sugando-a para dentro da boca; distribuindo pequenas mordiscadas provocativas. Frank ofegou ao remexer-se inquieto e rindo baixinho pela reação, o loiro afastou-se o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos para transmitir alguma confiança; percebendo que desta forma o outro conseguia controlar melhor sua timidez e receio de aproximações. – Pescoço é um ponto importante na sedução, não tenhas medo de mordiscar, lamber ou mover os lábios. Mas tudo [i]suavemente[/i]. Quanto mais inocente tu fores, melhor. Percebi que teu professor adora...

Frank estremeceu, porém manteve-se firme em conter o próprio pânico apesar da tremulação em seu corpo ter piorado de forma explícita. Respirou fundo diversas vezes e ao perceber que o outro aguardava pacientemente sua confirmação para que pudesse continuar, fez um gesto mínimo com a cabeça; focando o pensamento em como tais lições poderiam ajudá-lo com Gerard e não em o quão desconfortável se sentia.

\- A mesma coisa com os lábios. – Quinn continuou ao aumentar a proximidade mais uma vez, agora segurando o rosto de Frank com as mãos para poder juntar seus lábios com suavidade. Esperou que o outro normalizasse a respiração sufocada e repuxou-lhe o lábio inferior da mesma forma provocativa que havia feito em sua pele do pescoço, afastando-se em seguida para observá-lo nos olhos mais uma vez. – Percebes? Tudo muito suave. E [i]toque-o[/i]. Não tenhas medo de puxá-lo para perto. Aliás, segurar-lhe pela nuca pode ser muito mais eficaz do que simplesmente segurá-lo pelo rosto. – Quinn deslizou uma das mãos em direção a nuca do menor, arranhando-lhe a mesma ao repuxar seus fios curtos de cabelo; sorrindo satisfeito quando conseguiu, ao menos, arrancar-lhe um suspiro. – Então a lição de hoje é: explore o pescoço, nuca e lábios. E não se esqueças de tocá-lo, o toque é importante para lhe mostrar que tu o queres o mesmo quanto ele o quer. Compreendes?

O rapaz concordou tremulo com a cabeça e quanto os dois se afastaram o suficiente para que pudessem sair do cubículo, Frank respirou um pouco mais aliviado pelo formigamento em sua pele não demonstrar-0se tão nocivo quanto antes. Mordiscou o lábio inferior, repassando o que deveria fazer quando visse Gerard novamente e quando Quinn chamou-lhe com um sorriso em direção a saída, lhe enviou um olhar completamente confuso.

\- Mas e as roupas? – Questionou piscando os olhos lentamente, sem compreender o que o outro faria.

\- E tu tens como comprá-las? – Quinn arqueou uma das sobrancelhas de forma impaciente e segurou Frank pelo braço ao apressá-lo para fora da loja, aproveitando que ninguém havia percebido o que estavam fazendo. – Agora corra. [i]Corra[/i].

Frank arregalou os olhos, mas com o coração disparado contra o peito pelo medo de ser pego fazendo algo tão errado correu o mais rápido que conseguiu pela rua com Quinn em seu encalço, este rindo alto conforme se afastavam em alta velocidade da loja. Quando olhou para trás e apenas percebeu os passantes na calçada da praia conversando alegremente e não algum vendedor furioso, um enorme sorriso despontou em seus lábios avermelhados pela sensação de adrenalina ser deveras encantadora. E trocou um olhar divertido com Quinn enquanto permaneciam correndo, parando apenas quando haviam se afastando à uma distância segura do estabelecimento.

\- Agora. – O loiro fez uma pausa ao curvar-se para frente, espalmando as mãos contra os próprios joelhos para recobrar o fôlego. – Agora vá. Vá e pegue teu pianista.   
[Elvis Presley – Always On My Mind]

Frank mordiscou o lábio inferior ao observar o outro com um sorriso tímido pelo comentário, porém estava tão ansioso para ver Gerard que ignorou a forma acelerada com que o coração martelava com força contra o tórax para correr novamente pela rua; despedindo-se do loiro com um simpático aceno com a cabeça. E enquanto executava passadas apressadas pela calçada, sentiu o rosto sendo açoitado pela suave brisa, permitindo-se observar o mar à sua esquerda que contagiava a paisagem com sua calmaria e beleza. Suspirou profundamente, sentindo as costelas doerem pelo esforço físico, porém, aparentemente, nada poderia lhe tirar o sorriso do rosto. Pois pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, tudo em sua vida estava entrando nos eixos e encontrava-se tão maravilhado com a sensação constante de felicidade que mal acreditava que todas aquelas situações poderiam ser reais. Finalmente fazia parte da realidade que sempre havia observado de longe, perguntando-se sobre como seria sentir-se tão bem. E era muito, muito, melhor do que imaginara.

Ao virar a esquina, o rapaz diminuiu um pouco o ritmo para conseguir respirar melhor, porém o mal estar causado pela ligeira falta de ar não lhe incomodou apesar de precisar manter os lábios entreabertos para enviar ar o suficiente aos pulmões; uma ligeira tontura o acometendo. E enquanto seguia pela rua, no sentido oposto ao da praia, Frank questionou-se como deveria se apresentar ao pianista quando se encontrassem já que da outra vez em que fora visitá-lo havia tido uma maravilhosa surpresa ao encontrá-lo sem camisa. A lembrança da imagem estonteante lhe fez liberar um suspiro ainda mais profundo e decidido em chegar logo ao cortiço antes que toda aquela autoconfiança desaparecesse, o rapaz esforçou-se ao máximo para atravessar o mais rápido possível as avenidas.

A paisagem sempre tão interessante aos olhos do rapaz, naquele momento fora completamente ignorada. Os pensamentos lhe confundiam a mente eufórica, tornando todas as casas e pessoas obsoletas, e conforme seu coração guiava-lhe pelo caminho que lhe traria ainda mais felicidade finalmente chegou à uma conclusão. A tremulação nas mãos tornou-se mais forte por isso, mas não ao ponto de impedi-lo continuar ou diminuir seu anseio em ver o pianista dono de seu amor, e focando o pensamento no que faria, tentou convencer-se de que estava na hora de dar uma chance ao desconhecido: [i]desta vez deveria dar o primeiro passo inicial.[/i] E apesar desta idéia lhe causar certo amedrontamento por ser uma situação completamente nova e imprevisível, Frank sentiu-se seguro. Não pelo fato de estar permitindo se envolver com alguém ou pelos grandes avanços que estava tendo com o passar dos dias, mas sim porque estava com [i]ele[/i]. E ter Gerard ao seu lado, segurando-lhe pela mão ou beijando-lhe os lábios como se nada mais existisse, lhe fazia esquecer-se de qualquer medo. Pois juntos eram um só; um mesmo coração e uma única força.

Quando a silhueta da construção acinzentada do cortiço onde o mais velho morava adentrou em seu campo de visão, Frank sentiu o coração falhar algumas batidas pelo nervosismo, contudo ao invés de diminuir os passos os aumentou; o olhar fixo nas portas duplas. Pensou em como todo aquele esforço valeria à pena e que todas as memórias aterrorizadoras de sua infância seriam esquecidas ao serem substituídas por toques que lhe trariam sensações únicas e não a angustiante humilhação; cruzando os braços contra o tórax para transmitir a si mesmo certo conforto. Empurrou a porta, apenas encostada, suavemente com o ombro, e quando a escadaria o recebeu como uma velha amiga convidativa, o rapaz decidiu subi-la correndo para não sufocar-se na incômoda ansiedade que lhe revirava o estômago como se estivesse a bordo de um barco em alto mar.

A porta do quarto andar entrou em seu campo de visão, porém ao lado da mesma havia uma senhora e Frank a reconheceu como sendo a mesma que lhe olhara estranho quando subira ali pela primeira vez; esta ao notar sua presença, não fez questão de cumprimentá-lo ou sequer lhe tratar com alguma simpatia. E evitando olhá-lo virou-se de frente para a escadaria por onde havia acabado de subir, pronunciando-se com um ar debochado antes de descer em direção ao andar inferior.

\- Gerard não está, garoto. Saiu e, pelo visto, não voltará cedo. [i]Está acompanhado...[/i] – Houve uma pausa em que ela demonstrou divertir-se sozinha sobre algo que havia acabado de pensar e lançando um olhar de esguelha para o rapaz finalizou. – Não seja tolo de esperá-lo, pois se o meu rapaz não está aqui para tocar em meu piano como o combinado de todos os dias é porque está fazendo algo realmente importante. Algo que não envolve a ti.

Frank sentiu como se um balde de água fria tivesse lhe atingido com força contra o rosto e encostando-se contra a parede, observou a porta como se esta fosse um obstáculo o qual não pudesse vencer; as palavras da senhora ecoando como facas afiadas em sua mente. E dominado por uma estranha sensação de [i]desconfiança[/i] sobre onde e com [i]quem[/i] Gerard estaria, o rapaz desceu tempestuosamente a escadaria em direção a rua, pela primeira vez sentindo-se dominado pelo monstro do ciúmes.

O insistente questionamento que lhe causava mal estar repetindo-se em sua mente: [i]O que de tão importante Gerard estaria fazendo acompanhado com outra pessoa?[/i]

[b]x-x[/b]

[Lena Horne – Storm Weather]

Gerard observou as próprias mãos que rodeavam o copo de vidro, sentindo-se desconfortável. O local o qual estava acomodado era belamente decorado por garrafas de diversas bebidas tradicionais da época, os recipientes de vidro colorido causando um belo contraste com as paredes esbranquiçadas, e as mesas arredondadas de madeira escura espalhadas pelo recinto amplo encontravam-se com o tampo coberto por elegantes toalhas xadrez em vermelho e branco; o que lhe remetia à sua saudosa e adorada Itália. A luminosidade amarelada e fraca tornava o recinto levemente escuro e misterioso, porém os letreiros luminosos com o nome do bar e que rodeavam a beira do balcão em formato retangular transmitiam alegria cada vez que piscavam. E apesar de o local ser bem apessoado, povoado por homens e mulheres simpáticos que conversavam nas mesinhas enquanto se deliciavam com seus petiscos, o pianista tinha a inquietante impressão de que não se encaixava ali.

Talvez fosse o fato de estar acostumado a freqüentar apenas o cortiço e os locais simples que o rodeavam, sendo a única exceção mais requintada a Instituição, mas estar rodeado por pessoas bem vestidas de sua idade conversando em um local que provavelmente cobrava caro por seus serviços, lhe incomodava. Temia portar-se de forma considerada sem requinte perante aos que o rodeavam e enquanto balançava o copo suavemente para poder notar a beleza da coloração âmbar de sua bebida quase intocada, distraiu-se na forma com que o gelo produzia ruídos quase imperceptíveis conforme derretia; a perna cruzada sob a mesa balançando-se de forma incessante demonstrando certo nervosismo. Os olhos verdes brilhavam opacos, em uma tentativa de ocultar o que se passava em sua mente, e enquanto os lábios finos inclinavam-se suavemente para o lado o pianista cogitou a possibilidade de ir embora antes que memórias indesejáveis de sua adolescência com alto poder aquisitivo voltassem para assombrá-lo.

\- Tu não aprecias bares como estes? – Questionou o homem que lhe acompanhava enquanto se acomodava na cadeira em frente à sua ao mover-se suavemente. Apesar de sua voz ressoante e de timbre forte, havia uma feição bem humorada em sua expressão pálida. – Poderia ter-me dito, assim teríamos ido a outro local...

\- De forma alguma. – O pianista respondeu ao finalmente desviar o olhar de seu copo, mirando o companheiro de corpo docente com um discreto sorriso que não lhe chegava até os olhos. – O problema não é o local, mas sim a minha pessoa. Não estou acostumado a freqüentar locais como estes.

\- Não? – Ville se surpreendeu com o que havia acabado de ouvir e franziu a sobrancelha curiosamente, postando as mãos sobre a mesa para entrelaçar os dedos como se estivesse analisando o outro como se fosse a primeira vez em que o via verdadeiramente. – Mas, perdoe-me em dizer, talvez eu seja evasivo em minha observação, porém tu és um legítimo boêmio aos meus olhos. Como é que tu não freqüentas locais como estes?

Gerard lhe respondeu com um sorriso amargo e balançou os ombros de forma desleixada conforme remexia-se em sua cadeira para apoiar as costas contra o encosto da mesma de maneira mais confortavelmente. As mãos soltaram-se do copo para que uma delas segurasse o cigarro esquecido pela metade sobre o cinzeiro, levando o tubinho levemente amassado e de cor amarelada até os lábios finos. O tragou longamente ao apertá-lo com o polegar e o indicador, liberando a fumaça acinzentada pelo canto dos lábios em um gesto considerado charmoso para as senhoras que o observavam entre risinhos a algumas mesas de distância.

\- Considere-me um boêmio atípico, caro Senhor Valo. – Respondeu com a voz arrastada, tragando novamente antes de continuar. – Prefiro muito mais a companhia de meus instrumentos musicais, do que a presença humana. Sem ofensas, é claro.

\- Podes me chamar de Ville. – O outro homem demonstrou interesse pelo o que acabara de ouvir e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas para as senhoras que os observavam, contendo o ímpeto de sugerir que estas fossem mais discretas na forma com que riam. Mas conteve-se, focando os pensamentos no que verdadeiramente deveriam conversar já que o assunto era o porquê de estarem ali. – Não ofendi-me de forma alguma. Aliás, concordo com a sua pessoa. Na maior parte das vezes, meus livros demonstram-se muito mais empolgantes do que a convivência em sociedade. – Houve uma pausa para que Ville observasse Gerard tomando um grande gole de seu [i]whisky[/i] e em seguida continuou com um tom mais suave, mas que evidenciava a seriedade do assunto. – Perdoe-me por trazê-lo aqui. Contudo, preciso avisá-lo que Michael já teve conhecimento sobre as fichas de dois alunos que foram retiradas de seu escritório...

\- Ele saberia eventualmente. – Respondeu Gerard sobriamente conforme desviava o olhar mais uma vez para a bebida que agora preenchia o copo apenas por dois dedos. – Conversarei com ele na primeira oportunidade que tiver amanhã pela manhã.

\- E eu disse ao nosso diretor que fui eu quem mexeu na tal papelada. – Continuou Ville como se não tivesse sido sutilmente interrompido e quando notou o olhar surpreso que Gerard lhe enviou, arqueou novamente uma das sobrancelhas com um sorriso simpático. – Digamos que eu saiba que tu não tens uma boa relação com o Senhor Way e sou completamente contra perdermos o melhor professor de música erudita o qual aquela Instituição já teve.

\- Sempre surpreendendo. – Comentou Gerard sinceramente admirado ao tragar o cigarro para apagá-lo por fim contra o cinzeiro. Segurou o quanto pôde a fumaça contra os pulmões e a liberou pelas narinas ao agradecer com um sorriso sincero. – Como é que lhe agradeço tamanha gentileza?

\- Contando-me o porquê de tu estares tão interessado nos dois alunos os quais pertenciam aquelas fichas. – Sendo direto, Ville descruzou as mãos para levá-las até o queixo, mantendo sua expressão tranqüila apesar de perceber a visível forma defensiva a qual Gerard havia assumido. – Tu não a querias apenas por mera curiosidade acadêmica, estou certo?

\- Sim. – Respondeu Gerard cuidadosamente e fez uma pausa para beber o restante da bebida âmbar, sentindo-a rasgando-lhe a garganta e deixando-lhe com uma suave sensação de tontura. – O Senhor Followill causa muitos problemas ao Senhor Iero e eu queria descobrir maneiras eficazes de ameaçá-lo para impedir que esta situação continuasse. E funcionou.

Ville esperou pacientemente a continuação da explicação e percebeu o quanto Gerard estava sério enquanto evitava observá-lo nos olhos. De alguma forma tal atitude lhe deu a impressão de que a motivação do outro professor conseguir informações ilícitas ia muito além de mera preocupação acadêmica.

\- Frank merece este cuidado, pois perdeu o pai muito cedo para a guerra e além de sua personalidade frágil, possui certos traumas que eu ainda não consegui compreender, mas que com o tempo creio conseguir identificá-los para ampará-lo. – Continuou o pianista com a voz ainda mais arrastada pelo assunto ter muito mais importância para si do que demonstrava; contendo ao máximo as reações que poderiam evidenciar este fato. – Além disso, compreendo-o muito mais do que gostaria. Pois já passei pela mesma situação.

\- Teu pai era um oficial? – Questionou Ville ao inclinar a cabeça suavemente para o lado ao demonstrar-se compenetrado.

\- Sim. – Vagamente o pianista balançou a cabeça positivamente para concordar e querendo evitar o assunto, virou o rosto para o lado, observando a janela e como a luminosidade solar já havia cedido lugar à escuridão da noite. Provavelmente agüentaria as broncas da senhora Marvollo por não ter ido tocar piano naquele dia, porém não se importava. Tocar no assunto em conjunto com as sensações incômodas que apenas cresciam em seu interior, estavam-lhe dando anseios impulsivos e conflitantes. Continuou, respirando fundo ao finalmente olhar o outro nos olhos. – Perdoe-me, mas não quero falar sobre isto. E agradeço-lhe do fundo de meu coração que tu tenhas me ajudado de bom grado. Se precisares de algum favor ou amparo, por favor, diga-me que o farei sem pestanejar. Mas agora eu preciso ir embora, tu te importas?

Ville apenas lhe deu um sorriso vago e fez um suave gesto com a mão indicando que estava tudo bem caso o outro quisesse retirar-se; observando-o, em seguida, se levantar com rapidez. Mordeu a parte interna na boca, contendo todos os questionamentos que aquela conversa haviam lhe despertado e tornou a cruzar as mãos, enviando-lhe um olhar profundo ao se despedir.

\- Agradeço-lhe pela agradável companhia, Gerard. – Disse ao vê-lo concordar com um sorriso.

O pianista acenou respeitosamente e a passadas largas deixou o local pelas portas duplas da entrada, ignorando os olhares decepcionados que as senhoras lhe enviaram quando perceberam que ia embora sem lhes dar atenção. E quando a brisa saudosa da noite lhe acolheu como uma delicada amiga enquanto seguia pela rua, Gerard sentiu o coração apertado contra o peito; dominado pelo anseio de que precisava se esquecer de todas as preocupações envolvendo seu passado e a forma com que havia sido questionado sobre sua postura em relação à um aluno. Respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior, considerando-se extremamente irresponsável quando resolveu seguir os ímpetos de seu coração desesperado que o levava em direção ao bairro de classe média e não a ladeira onde os cortiços se localizavam.

Pois naquele bairro, onde as sinuosas casas bem cuidadas acomodavam famílias respeitosas e tradicionais, residia o rapaz que lhe fazia sentir como se sua vida não fosse apenas um mero erro. Era como se beijando aqueles lábios rosados e vendo sua inocência retirar-lhe o ar, todas as incertezas tornassem certezas e o amor lhe contagiasse por completo como uma cura milagrosa. Precisava vê-lo. E por mais errado que fosse um professor dezesseis anos mais velho visitar seu aluno no meio da noite, tudo o que queria era tê-lo em seus braços e as conseqüências eram obsoletas perto do que iria sentir ao vê-lo.

[Elvis Presley – Love Me Tender]

A rua encontrava-se mortalmente silenciosa e a fraca iluminação transmitia-lhe um ar tranqüilo e aconchegante em conjunto com os pontinhos discretos de luminosidade que eram refletidos pelas janelas das casas que não estavam ocultas pelas pesadas cortinas de linho. E Gerard caminhou a passadas suaves para não produzir ruídos, mantendo os olhos verdes fixos na janela a alguns metros de distância que estava acometida pela escuridão; desejando que seu pequeno anjo estivesse ali para que pudesse se render aos seus delicados encantos. Com o nervosismo à flor da pele ignorou os desesperados avisos da parte racional de sua mente, que lhe pontuava os porquês de ser uma insanidade sem tamanho o que estava prestes a fazer, e influenciado pelo amor que transformava em melodia as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, assim como a desinibição causada pelo [i]whisky[/i] que havia consumido há pouco, o pianista se posicionou dentre a escuridão que assombrava a lateral da casa; evitando qualquer barulho para não chamar a atenção de algum vizinho acordado e potencialmente curioso.

Entortou os lábios finos para o lado, pensando no que faria para chamar a atenção do outro, e ao visualizar dentre a grama algumas pedrinhas abaixou-se para pegá-las; a fúlgida idéia que havia surgido lhe soando como a melhor opção de manter o local silencioso, porém atrair Frank para a janela. Flexionando o braço direito acima da cabeça, o pianista segurou a pequena pedra com firmeza e jogando-a para o alto com cuidado, ouviu o suave ruído abafado que ela causou contra o vidro; mordiscando o lábio inferior pela forma com que seu estômago remexeu-se em ansiedade. Aguardou pacientemente algum indício de movimentação no quarto, porém como o silêncio perpetuou pelos minutos que se seguiram, repetiu o movimento ao jogar a segunda e a terceira pedra; finalmente visualizando a luz do quarto se ascender. Sorriu, satisfeito, e deu alguns passos para trás para visualizar a janela por completo e assim que o vidro se abriu, Frank surgiu com uma expressão confusa para observar a rua e não o notou ali pela escuridão.

\- Anjo. – Sussurrou para chamar-lhe a atenção, observando com carinho a forma que a expressão do outro modificou-se para uma assustada ao ouvir-lhe e em seguida um sorriso sincero e cheio de dentes povoou-lhe os lábios rosados ao vê-lo, os olhos amendoados fixando-se em sua silhueta oculta. – Tu podes descer?

O rapaz não lhe respondeu e desapareceu no recinto novamente, a luz apagando-se em seguida deixando Gerard com um leve questionamento sobre se este desceria para vê-lo. Porém, após longos minutos, quando passadas apressadas foram ouvidas pelo farfalhar da grama, o pianista sorriu mais uma vez ao notar a silhueta de baixa estatura aproximando-se de si. A escuridão lhes oferecia certa privacidade e os olhos cor de mel brilharam mais do que qualquer estrela quando os braços rodearam-lhe o pescoço para abraçá-lo com firmeza; o gesto inesperado fazendo com que Gerard desse alguns passos desequilibrados para trás e chocasse as costas contra a lateral da casa. O ruído abafado foi completamente esquecido assim que o pianista retribuiu o gesto com um suspiro e como o previsto, o calor daquele corpo contra o seu e a forma com que se sentia amado naqueles braços fizeram-no esquecer todo o mal estar e as lembranças nocivas relembradas outrora.

\- Gerard... – Frank sibilou ao esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço do pianista, apertando-o ainda mais forte como se mal acreditasse que este estivesse ali de verdade. Respirou de forma profunda para inalar o cheiro característico de sua pele que exalava um aroma suave de perfume masculino com fumo, sentindo-se estremecer por completo pela forma com que podia sentir a mesma necessidade em tê-lo por perto que demonstrava naquele abraço sendo recíproca pelo outro. A tremulação em suas mãos foi ignorada, assim como os pensamentos tristonhos de outrora causados pelo desencontro, e ao roçar a ponta do nariz pela pele pálida até seu ouvido, apertou-lhe os ombros ainda tentando convencer-se de que aquela situação era real. – O que tu estás fazendo aqui?

\- Por que meu nome proferido por ti soa tão belo? – Questionou Gerard de olhos fechados, permanecendo encostado contra a parede ao espalmar as mãos contra as costas do pequeno para manter a proximidade; acariciando-lhe lentamente por cima do tecido da jaqueta de couro como se o gesto lhe transmitisse uma paz imensurável. Sorriu de canto e apreciou a forma com que arrepios acometiam-lhe a nuca pela proximidade dos lábios do rapaz em seu ouvido, respondendo-lhe com a voz arrastada após um suspiro profundo. – Não vê-lo, anjo, é como existir sem verdadeiramente viver. Além disso, precisava senti-lo próximo mais uma vez para reafirmar que nenhuma melodia, por mais perfeita que seja, causa-me tamanha plenitude quando o tenho em meus braços.

Frank afastou o rosto apenas para olhá-lo nos olhos e presenteou o pianista com um sorriso doce em resposta, guiando as mãos ao seu rosto para acariciá-lo com as pontas dos dedos, gélidos pelo nervosismo. Com o suave afastamento Gerard direcionou o olhar às suas vestimentas, surpreendendo-se pelas costumeiras camisas escuras e largas terem sido substituídas por uma camisa listrada que lhe delineava o corpo sedutoramente; a jaqueta de couro servindo-lhe como uma segunda pele. E arqueando uma das sobrancelhas sorriu e segurou-lhe pela cintura mais firmemente, inclinando o rosto para o lado para lançar-lhe um sorriso charmoso.

\- E como é que eu, um mero ser pagão, devo negar os encantos irresistíveis deste anjo que acaba de intimidar a própria [i]Afrodite[/i]? – Questionou em seguida e vendo-o rir baixinho e timidamente, aproximou seus rostos por ter sido tentadoramente seduzido pelos lábios avermelhados tão macios próximos perigosamente dos seus. – Render-me-ei, de bom grado, ao pecado neste momento.

Os lábios encontraram-se com urgência em seguida e Gerard liberou um ruído quando Frank segurou-lhe firmemente pela nuca para em seguida repuxar seus fios negros conforme correspondia o beijo; a forma com que suas línguas enroscavam-se uma contra a outra despertando-lhe desejos, antes, desconhecidos. Trouxe-lhe ainda mais para perto, pressionando seus corpos como se almejasse transformá-los em um único, e conforme aumentava a intensidade dos movimentos deixando-se levar pelo momento e a leve influência do álcool, Gerard deslizou as mãos por baixo da camisa de Frank podendo sentir novamente a textura macia e delicada da pele amorenada contra a ponta dos dedos. O outro permanecia tímido, apesar de corresponder a altura suas movimentações, porém daquela vez suas mãos tremulavam mais fortemente; quase não tendo forças para segurá-lo perto. E o pianista interpretou esta reação sendo um mero sinal de nervosismo, então permaneceu movimento os lábios cada vez mais rapidamente; sedento em desfrutar cada vez mais profundamente o sabor doce daqueles lábios contra os seus.

Frank sentiu o ar sufocado contra a garganta, porém tentou focar os pensamentos conturbados no que Quinn havia lhe ensinado, afastando os lábios apenas para repuxar o lábio inferior do pianista com suavidade ao quebrar o contato. Evitou olhá-lo nos olhos e inclinou o rosto de forma incerta, voltando a posicionar o rosto contra a curva do pescoço do mesmo como havia feito outrora, agora pressionando os lábios trêmulos contra a pele exposta; vendo-o o estremecer visivelmente. Sentiu-se um pouco mais confiante, apesar da situação ser deveras aterrorizadora principalmente pela forma mais intensa com que o mais velho estava agindo, e arriscou ao entreabrir os lábios para sugar-lhe a pele, movendo a língua em movimentos circulares tímidos, porém provocadores. A reação recebida foi um ofego prolongado e ao arregalar os olhos, Frank sentiu-se trocado de posição em um gesto brusco; as costas agora pressionadas contra a parede. A forma sufocante com que seu ar se acumulava contra a garganta aumentou e de repente lágrimas surgiram-lhe nos olhos, fazendo-o se encolher quando Gerard escorregou as mãos de suas costas para seu abdômen; os toques mais intensos lembrando-lhe do padrasto e da forma terrível com que se sentia com aproximações sexuais.

Arfou, tentando como pôde prender as lágrimas ao concentrar o pensamento de que aquele era o homem que amava, porém cada vez que as mãos encostavam contra sua pele a conhecida sensação de queimação o acometia mais fortemente. Espalmou as mãos contra o tórax do mais velho e tentou afastá-lo com alguns empurrões sem força, vendo-o o observando com os olhos verdes, que se demonstravam sedentos há segundos atrás, evidenciando uma sincera preocupação.

\- Frank, eu fiz algo errado? – Ele questionou com cuidado ao tentar segurar o menor pelo rosto com carinho, porém este se desvencilhou ao virar o mesmo para o lado com um soluço sufocado; lágrimas agora escorrendo-lhe pelos olhos firmemente fechados. – Por favor, anjo, olhe em meus olhos.

\- Eu... Eu estou indo. – Frank respondeu com dificuldade conforme balançava a cabeça negativamente de forma febril, sentindo-se ainda pior pelo fato de que Gerard não havia feito nada de errado e poderia se magoar pela forma com que estava agindo. Porém, não conseguia controlar as lembranças e as sensações, por mais que sentisse vontade em entregar-se a ele. – Me desculpe, eu—

\- Está tudo bem. – Afirmou Gerard com energia, obstinado a fazer-lhe se sentir melhor por mais que o outro demonstrasse querer seu afastamento físico. Sentiu-se culpado por ter sido um pouco mais ousado, mas era difícil controlar-se por tanto tempo tendo alguém tão atraente em seus braços, e para consertar o erro aninhou-o em seus braços para abraçá-lo protetoramente; posicionando os lábios em seu ouvido para sussurrar palavras doces. – Ouça-me, anjo: está tudo bem e nada de mal acontecerá contigo. Perdoe-me. Tudo o que quero é lhe fazer sorrir e se a forma com que eu o toquei não o agrada, não a repetirei...

\- O problema não és tu. – Frank respondeu entre soluços ao agarrar-se na frente da camisa do professor com desespero, permitindo-o mantê-lo próximo apesar da dor. As palavras, de alguma forma, demonstravam o quão diferente era aquela situação das vezes em que o padrasto havia o tocado e enquanto liberava as lágrimas acumuladas em seus olhos cor de mel, sentiu necessidade de provar ao outro que este não tinha culpa na forma com que se sentia. – Acredite, tu me fazes sentir como se eu fosse merecedor de cuidados. E tu és a razão de eu acordar todos os dias, pensando que não é uma total falta de tempo permanecer vivendo...

\- Então não chores, meu anjo. Não chores, porque estou aqui para ti. – Respondeu Gerard com a voz demonstrando sua emoção pelas palavras que havia ouvido de quem amava, fazendo-lhe apertá-lo com ainda mais força para demonstrar ainda mais proteção. – Prometi a ti que nada de mal lhe aconteceria e estou cumprindo esta promessa, não? – Afastou o rosto para poder olhá-lo nos olhos e notou a dor que ali estava acumulada, não conseguindo conter o ímpeto de questioná-lo o que tanto lhe afligia. – Mas responda-me, anjo, o que tanto te machuca?

Frank mordeu o lábio inferior com força e sentiu-se estremecer ainda mais violentamente pela pergunta. Nunca antes havia falado em voz alta o que havia acontecido consigo, porém sentia como se aquele fosse o momento e a pessoa certa para confidenciar todos os males que lhe assombravam por tantos anos. Soluçou de forma dolorida mais uma vez e escondeu o rosto contra o tórax do professor, manchando-lhe a camisa clara com as lágrimas conforme começava a falar aos soluços, apertando-o com tanta força que temia estar o machucando.

\- Quando eu era menor... Meu padrasto todas as noites visitava-me em meu quarto quando minha mãe já havia ido dormir. – Disse de forma sufocada, a dor dilacerante quase rasgando seu coração em dois pelas memórias ainda mais vívidas por estar as narrando em voz alta. – Tocava-me por inteiro, mesmo que eu implorasse para que parasse, e durante... Durante... – O pequeno caiu no choro e Gerard sentiu os próprios olhos tornando-se turvos pelas lágrimas, sentindo um misto de raiva profunda pelo monstro que havia causado tamanho mal ao seu anjo. Após alguns minutos o menor se recompôs, pelo menos, para prosseguir e ergueu o rosto para poder fitar os olhos que tanto amava como se estes pudessem lhe transmitir a força o qual precisava. – Durante o ato, eu era humilhado e agredido, o que ocasionou minha repulsa por toques e aproximações. Toda vez que me tocavam eu sentia dor e eu evitei, a minha vida toda, ter algum tipo de envolvimento exatamente para evitar todas as lembranças e sensações terríveis que me acometem. Por isto que lhe digo que o problema não és tu, compreendes? O único problema sou eu. Sempre fui e sempre serei um problema.

[Elvis Presley – All That I Am]

Gerard guiou as mãos até o rosto do menor e segurou-o com delicadeza, fazendo-o virar o mesmo para cima; olhando-o profundamente nos olhos. Observou as íris suavemente esverdeadas mais claras que o normal pelas lágrimas e enxergou, através daquela janela direta conectada à alma, toda a dor dilacerante que roubara a felicidade de seu pequeno anjo através dos anos. Desejou com todas as forças que possuía em seu ser encontrar um meio de transferir aquela dor para si, porém infelizmente as marcas que haviam sido eternizadas no coração de Frank permaneceriam ali mesmo que o rapaz as superasse. E este era o fato que mais lhe magoava: [i]como é que um ser humano poderia causar tamanho mal a outro, que era tão doce, sabendo que as malditas sensações o assombrariam pelo resto da vida?[/i]

Enquanto olhava aquele rosto tão belo contorcido em tristeza, a tremulação no corpo do pequeno se acentuou, a reação agora lhe fazendo completo sentido, e Gerard sentiu os próprios olhos marejados se embaçarem. Moveu os polegares com cuidado para limpar as lágrimas que escorriam pelas bochechas do outro, decidido em se empenhar ainda mais em fazê-lo feliz para que daqui a algum tempo as doces memórias cálidas se sobressaíssem dentre aquele passado esmagador. Pois queria vê-lo sorrir sem ter a sombra do receio ofuscando seus olhos, assim como poder abraçá-lo e sentir um toque firme sem as tremulações causadas por seu psicológico frágil. E por mais que ainda se questionasse sobre o quão errado era se envolver com alguém mais novo, o professor sentiu como se, pela primeira vez em sua vida, estivesse vivo por algum propósito realmente digno. A sensação de proporcionar felicidade a Frank era tão maravilhosa que lhe dava a impressão que talvez fosse esta a sua missão neste mundo pagão.

\- Tu nunca mais repitas isto. Ouviu-me bem? – Disse com a voz levemente trêmula, transmitindo seriedade apesar de todo o carinho que transbordava de seus olhos verdes. – Tu não és, nem de longe, um problema. Pelo contrário. E digo-lhe o porquê: todas as vezes em que olho para ti tenho a certeza de que és um dos seres mais belos que já ousaram pisar neste mundo. O problema real são os seres que lhe desejam o mal, mas isto não ocorrerá novamente. Dou-lhe a minha palavra de honra de que até o meu último sopro de vida cuidarei de ti. Tu confias no que lhe digo?

Frank fungou e concordou com um aceno leve com a cabeça, soltando aos poucos o tecido da camisa do professor pela calmaria daquelas palavras, em conjunto com a forma com que era tratado, lhe acometer aos poucos. Os olhos desviaram-se para o tecido extremamente amassado e um pouco úmido pelas lágrimas e observou as próprias mãos deslizarem para que pudesse segurar a lateral do corpo do mais velho; mal acreditando que este realmente fosse real. Apoiou a lateral do rosto contra seu tórax para abraçá-lo e fechou os olhos para permitir ser contagiado pelas sensações de aconchego e plenitude, derramando algumas lágrimas apenas para extravasar o quanto era magnífico finalmente ter alguém para lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem apesar de toda a dor; o coração com batidas aceleradas de Gerard ecoando como uma delicada melodia contra seus ouvidos.

\- Eu confio em ti, Gerard. – Frank respondeu com a voz abafada conforme se sentia sendo abraçado com firmeza, um suspiro profundo escapando de sua garganta. – Tanto confio que tu foste a primeira pessoa que permiti tocar-me porque senti vontade. – Ao finalizar a frase o menor encolheu-se timidamente, porém recebeu um beijo casto no topo de seus fios castanhos e um fraco sorriso surgiu em seus lábios rosados.

\- Confesso que sinto-me aliviado em ouvir isto vindo de ti, anjo. – Gerard acariciou os fios castanhos delicadamente, sentindo-se um pouco mais tranqüilo pelo menor estar se acalmando, e ao mordiscar o lábio inferior pensou na melhor forma de abordar o assunto que se seguiria. – E se tu não quiseres responder tal questionamento que lhe farei, não o responda. Contudo, tu acabas de me dizer que permites que eu o toque porque sentes vontade. Que tipo de vontade?

O rapaz abriu os olhos repentinamente e espalmou uma das mãos ao lado do rosto enquanto repuxava inquieto o tecido da camisa de Gerard; pensando sobre o que deveria responder. Antes de conhecer o professor apenas sentia [i]curiosidade[/i] de saber como seria ser tocado por alguém sem sentir dor, não [/i]vontade[/i]. E agora, definitivamente, este quadro havia mudado. Quando se viam almejava ser beijado por aqueles lábios e ser abraçado, pois assim seus corpos se encostariam um contra o outro, podendo sentir o calor que lhe era transmitido de forma inebriante. Aliás, o desejo de superar os medos para poder desbravar o mundo desconhecido das sensações corporais havia surgido exatamente pelas vontades que sentia em relação ao professor. Porém, nunca conseguia expô-las pelos traumas, por mais que se esforçasse. Senão teria se entregado a ele completamente, pois além da confiança que possuía no mais velho, sabia que o amor que sentia por ele ficaria marcado para sempre em seu coração.

\- Vontade de tocá-lo. – Disse timidamente ao sentir-se corar, agradecendo aos céus por estar com o rosto oculto contra o tórax do outro assim este não conseguia ver a forma encabulada a qual se encontrava. – De entregar-me a ti. – Completou ainda mais baixo ao fechar os olhos e liberar um suspiro, forçando o rosto contra o tecido para sorver o cheiro característico que tanto lhe dava a sensação de calmaria que almejada. – Mas... Mas eu não consigo me esquecer—

\- [i]Sh.[/i] – Interrompeu Gerard com cuidado ao afastar-se para conseguir visualizar o pequeno nos olhos, achando-o incrivelmente adorável com o rosto avermelhado e os olhos baixos pela timidez. Respirou fundo, tentando esquecer a forma com que as palavras dele haviam mexido com sua libido, e concentrou-se no que diria, dando um sorriso. – Eu o farei esquecer, isto é uma promessa. E tenho algo a propor para ti: tu encontra-me amanhã após as aulas lá no cortiço?

\- Isto é um encontro? – Questionou Frank ao abrir um sorriso doce, a tristeza sendo esquecida por alguns segundos pela forma com que aqueles olhos verdes o olhavam.

\- Sim. – Gerard balançou a cabeça com suavidade e deu um suspiro, não conseguindo conter o ímpeto de aumentar o sorriso pela forma com que o outro se demonstrava tão doce. Acariciou-lhe as bochechas com os polegares e aproximou-se para selar os lábios contra sua testa carinhosamente. – Tu irás?

\- Eu estaria louco se não fosse. – O rapaz respondeu ao mordiscar o lábio inferior rosado; os olhos finalmente ganhando aquele brilho o qual o mais velho tanto amava. – E gostaria que as horas se tornassem segundos para não ter que lidar com a ansiedade da espera.

\- Concordo. – Gerard riu suavemente e afastou-se alguns passos, observando o menor por alguns segundos antes de se despedir. – Agora, infelizmente, terei que deixá-lo, anjo. Veremo-nos amanhã. Tenha uma bela noite de sono.

O pianista sorriu e afastou-se um pouco mais, quebrando o contato visual, pois temia não conseguir partir se permanecesse o observando tão belo. Porém, quando seus pés iriam guiá-lo em direção à calçada, uma mão gélida e tremula segurou-lhe pelos dedos, fazendo-o virar o rosto novamente. Frank o observava um pouco tímido, porém aproximou-se de forma lenta para ficar na ponta dos pés e ao projetar o rosto para frente selou seus lábios longamente antes de olhá-lo mais uma vez; o suave ruído produzido pelos lábios se separando, fazendo Gerard abrir os olhos mesmo que estivesse inebriado pelo contato.

\- Tenha uma boa noite, Gerard. – Ele disse com sua voz de timbre rouco e ao sorrir de leve, dando passos para trás mesmo que o braço permanecesse estendido para prolongar o contato de suas mãos; que apenas foi quebrado quando os dedos não mais se alcançavam pela distância. – Sonhe comigo, pois com certeza estarei sonhando contigo.

Gerard abriu um sorriso e observou a silhueta de Frank desaparecer na escuridão conforme seus pés atingiam a calçada; o coração sentindo-se aquecido como nunca antes. Suspirou, preso em seus pensamentos apaixonados e ao posicionar as mãos contra os bolsos frontais da calça de sarja pensou no quanto faria aquele encontro ser especial para seu pequeno anjo.

E perante às estrelas, que serviram como suas testemunhas, o pianista prometeu a si mesmo que tornaria Frank a mais bela melodia de amor.

[b]x-x[/b]

[Frederic Chopin – Mazuka No. 6 in A minor, Op. 7, No. 7]

Michael observou os papéis acumulados sobre a mesa de forma pensativa. As aulas do dia haviam acabado há uma hora e por este motivo os corredores estavam entregues a um tranquilo silêncio, tão diferente de quando os adolescentes apressados seguiam em direção às portas duplas para finalmente se verem livres das obrigações e regras da Instituição. E aquele clima de calmaria, havia aberto espaço para seus questionamentos que normalmente eram esquecidos pelos afazeres maçantes que era obrigado a cumprir por seu cargo de influência.

Ao suspirar profundamente e franzir a testa para as pastas que estavam separadas das demais sobre alguns livros, o diretor concluiu que de alguma forma estranha e desconhecida, não conseguira acreditar no que Ville havia lhe dito sobre as mesmas terem sido utilizadas pelo próprio, por mais que os olhos azuis do homem tivessem transmitido uma absurda veracidade às suas palavras. Alguma coisa em seu interior lhe dizia que uma das peças do quebra cabeça não se encaixava corretamente, porém sua parte emocional contrapunha tal pensamento afirmando que estava sendo [i]implicante[/i] demais. Pois, por mais que possuísse demasiados motivos para desconfiar de [i]outra pessoa[/i], deveria lhe ceder certo crédito. Afinal de contas, boa parte dos alunos quando falavam sobre ele lhe cobriam de elogios.

Crispou os lábios em um sinal de concentração e afastou os pensamentos conforme segurava as duas pastas, com o nome [i]Frank Anthony T. Iero Jr.[/i] e [i]Michael Jared Followill[/i] brilhando em suas capas, e ao guardá-las em uma das gavetas da escrivaninha decidiu que com o gesto estaria pondo um ponto final ao assunto. Além de ter muito mais coisas para fazer do que implicar com um homem que supostamente era seu irmão, deveria demonstrar-se maduro ao não culpá-lo por tudo que dava errado naquela Instituição. Apesar de ainda possuir dúvidas e saber que deveria ter cuidado na aproximação excessiva que o professor de música erudita estava tendo com um de seus alunos, dar-lhe-ia uma folga. Pois estava cansado e também precisava de certo descanso mental.

Suspirou mais uma vez e guiou as mãos de dedos longos até o rosto, esfregando os olhos pesados por debaixo dos óculos de aro redondo com a ponta dos mesmos em um sinal de exaustão. Apesar da pouca idade, qualquer observador diria que Michael era um homem no auge de seus quarenta anos e com uma carreira bem sucedida, porém em seus olhos esverdeados e distantes era possível encontrar traços de sua mocidade sofrida. As barreiras que ele havia construído ao redor de si para impedir que todos tivessem acesso aos seus pontos fracos emocionais, que tanto haviam lhe prejudicado em sua terra natal tão distante de sua realidade, lhe afastavam emocionalmente das pessoas que lhe rodeavam. Menos de uma notória mulher que insistia em forçar aproximações que lhe deixavam desnorteado.

\- Trabalhando demasiadamente mais uma vez, não é mesmo, Senhor Way? – A voz gentil de Alicia , sua secretária, fez com que Michael retirasse a mão dos olhos em um gesto rápido e lhe desse um olhar surpreso por sua repentina aparição. – Perdoe-me, a porta não estava trancada, então achei que estaria autorizada a entrar. Posso me retirar se isto for de seu agrado. – Ela completou polidamente, perdendo um pouco o ar próximo que havia demonstrado outrora.

\- Não te incomodes com isto, senhorita Simmons. E, por gentileza, acomode-se. – O diretor respondeu com a voz visivelmente mais baixa pelo cansaço e ao estender a mão para indicar o assento em sua frente, observou-a sentando-se em seguida. E, contra a sua permissão, reparou em sua beleza estonteante e como os olhos azuis tão doces miravam-no tão receptivos. Desviou o olhar em seguida e cruzou os braços contra o peito, mantendo sua pose altiva apesar de em seu interior estar extremamente agradecido pela presença da jovem ali, pois esta possuía o incrível poder de acalmá-lo. – E se queres saber, é isto mesmo. Preciso de um pouco de descanso.

\- Com vossa licença. – Alicia se levantou e posicionando as pastas que segurava sobre a mesa, levantando-se mais uma vez; seu corpo curvilíneo entrando em evidência pela saia de cintura alta marcar sua cintura fina. Ao aproximar-se do diretor, observou-o demonstrando certo nervosismo, porém conhecia seu jeito tímido e as formas com que reagia à sua presença, então não se importou. E postou-se atrás da cadeira do mais velho, guiando as mãos até seus ombros tensos ao notá-los se retesando ainda mais pelo contato. Moveu as mãos suavemente em uma massagem lenta e percebeu o suspiro de alívio que Michael liberou conforme os músculos iam relaxando com o contato; um sorriso delineando seus lábios pintados em vermelho. – Se eu não me atrevo a fazer isto é capaz de o senhor mal conseguir se mover para ir embora ao término do expediente.

Michael apenas concordou com um grunhido conforme sentia a letargia do relaxamento o acometer aos poucos. E apesar de ter consciência de que a forma com que se sentia devia-se muito mais pelo fato de estar sendo tocado por Alicia e não pela massagem em si, permitiu que o contato continuasse. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, e aproveitando o breve momento em que sua rigidez era esquecida, o diretor guiou uma das mãos até as da jovem e a segurou com firmeza, fazendo-a parar para observá-lo com uma expressão preocupada; temendo ter feito algo errado. Contudo, o olhar profundo que recebeu lhe reafirmou o contrário.

\- Obrigado. – Sussurrou com um tom de voz tímido, porém transmitia a firmeza de suas palavras através do olhar. – A senhorita sempre consegue tornar o meu dia melhor.

Alicia entreabriu os lábios para respondê-lo, emocionada pelo que havia ouvido, pois não esperava ser tratada daquela forma pelo diretor, porém foi interrompida quando batidas na porta da diretoria soaram no recinto. Os dois se afastaram, como se o momento próximo que haviam construído tivesse se findado da mesma forma fúlgida com que havia surgido, e caminhando em direção à porta a secretária sentiu certa decepção pela interrupção; seus saltos causando barulhos ocos contra o chão conforme caminhava. Quando o visitante entrou em seu campo de visão, Alicia deu-lhe um sorriso um tanto desanimado, porém educado, e entreabriu a passagem para poder se comunicar:

\- Posso ajudá-lo, senhor? – Questionou prestativa ao observá-lo; admirada por sua elegância transmitida por seu terno caro, a cartola que adornava-lhe os cabelos castanho escuros um tanto longos e os olhos azuis ferinos.

\- Estou aqui para falar com o senhor Michael Way. – O desconhecido respondeu com um sorriso estranho enquanto posicionava as mãos nos bolsos de forma impaciente.

\- O senhor tem hora marcada? – Alicia tornou a lhe questionar, porém ao perceber o pigarro do diretor às suas costas indicando que não era necessária tal formalidade, suspirou e entreabriu um pouco mais a porta para permitir a sua entrada. – Sinta-se à vontade, o diretor lhe aguarda.

Caminhando a passos confiantes, o homem adentrou a diretoria e antes de se acomodar no assento em frente ao diretor, observou pelo canto dos olhos a secretária se retirar a contragosto. Permaneceu com o mesmo sorriso e ao sentar-se, observou o outro homem em sua frente; reparando a notória semelhança física que ele possuía com o irmão mais velho. Estendeu-lhe a mão de forma cortês e inclinou-se para frente, sacudindo suavemente a do outro ao se cumprimentarem.

\- Sou Robert McCracken. Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Way.

\- Como posso ajudá-lo, senhor McCracken? – Pronunciou-se Michael seriamente após soltarem as mãos, sentindo-se um pouco incomodado com a expressão levemente debochada que o outro ostentava.

\- Vim conversar com o senhor sobre alguns assuntos pendentes que são de interesse teu. – Robert respondeu ao inclinar-se novamente para frente para aumentar a proximidade e de forma teatral abaixou o tom de voz para poder causar o impacto que gostaria com as próximas palavras que usaria. – Está na hora de o senhor ter conhecimento sobre o que teu irmão mais velho fez antes dos senhores serem deportados da Itália às pressas.

Michael sentiu um solavanco no estômago e permaneceu em silêncio, tendo absoluta certeza em seu interior que após aquela conversa nunca mais seria o mesmo.

E, infelizmente, ele estava certo.


	13. Capitulo XII

[Elvis Presley – Don’t Be Cruel]

O sol brilhava incandescente no céu azulado povoado por poucas nuvens, tornando aquela pequena cidade inglesa interiorana uma bela pintura a óleo se observada de cima. A brisa suave açoitava as árvores de vegetação escura e a temperatura amena transmitia um ar tranquilo e aconchegante às ruas de pedra, servindo de grande influência para o bom humor que contagiava os passantes alegres que utilizavam o bonde como meio de transporte. E, aparentemente, o clima estava conectado de forma direta à intensa sensação de felicidade do rapaz notório que corria apressadamente pelas ruas, mal enxergando os passantes ou o que o rodeava. Pois a beleza do sorriso que enfeitava seus lábios avermelhados poderia ser comparada à singularidade dos raios de Sol que transmitiam calor e causavam um magnífico contraste quando atingiam a superfície do mar esverdeado.

Frank não se importou com os olhares curiosos que recebia por sua afobação, muito menos se encantou com a paisagem da praia parcialmente lotada por banhistas barulhentos. Seus pensamentos estavam fixos na despedida rápida, porém significativa, que havia tido com o professor de música assim que as aulas haviam se findado. Aqueles olhos verdes, tão hipnotizantes, lhe perfuraram a alma e com um sorriso de canto que tinha lhe roubado alguns suspiros, o mais velho seguiu em direção ao cortiço; explicitamente lhe indicando que o aguardaria dali algumas horas. E todas as vezes em que a cena se repetia em sua mente era como se seu coração fosse sair de seu corpo em conjunto com seu estômago que demonstrava ter vida própria ao dar voltas e mais voltas. Não conseguia acreditar que aquela situação [i]realmente[/i] estava acontecendo, porém se estivesse sonhando implorava para permanecer naquele sonho para todo o sempre.

Ao derrapar na esquina, o rapaz segurou com força a alça da maleta para não derrubá-la e continuou a correr em seguida por mais que seu pulmão protestasse por ser submetido a tanto esforço. O [i]blazer[/i] azul cobalto de seu uniforme da Instituição encontrava-se aberto, esvoaçando contra seus braços, e os olhos cor de mel estavam fixos no letreiro da lanchonete onde havia se encontrado com Quinn; o sorriso aumentando ainda mais. Assim que adentrou no recinto abarrotado por casais de jovens que dividiam [i]milkshakes[/i], Frank localizou os cabelos loiros de Quinn mais à frente e mesmo a expressão de poucos amigos que este ostentava não lhe tirou o bom humor.

\- Tu tens algum problema com horários? – O loiro questionou ácido ao estreitar os olhos em direção ao outro. – Nenhuma desculpa será boa o suficiente para safá-lo desta vez, Iero—

\- Eu tenho um encontro. – Declarou Frank ao cortá-lo com o mesmo sorriso radiante nos lábios e, ao posicionar a maleta sobre a mesa sem cuidado, causando um barulho abafado que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas, os olhos cor de mel brilharam quando ele se inclinou em direção ao amigo. – Eu só vim para avisá-lo de que não posso ficar esta tarde.

\- [i]Um encontro![/i] – Exclamou Quinn com a voz levemente esganiçada e ao espalmar as mãos sobre o tampo da mesa se levantou, os olhos se arregalando quando Frank confirmou com um empolgado aceno positivo com a cabeça. – E o que é que tu ainda fazes parado aqui?!

O rapaz riu baixinho e acenou com uma das mãos ao se despedir, voltando a segurar a maleta para virar-se; preparando-se para correr novamente. Contudo, Quinn segurou-lhe com firmeza pelo pulso e o puxou para que voltasse, fazendo-o olhá-lo com uma expressão confusa.

\- Onde eu estava com a cabeça? – O loiro questionou a si mesmo e balançou a cabeça negativamente ao, com as mãos ágeis, retirar a camisa branca de botões do menor de dentro de sua calça, arregaçando as mangas do [i]blazer[/i] até a altura dos cotovelos em seguida. Observou-o com uma expressão pensativa e bagunçou-lhe os fios arrumados para trás com brilhantina para que estes ficassem de lado e caíssem sobre um de seus olhos charmosamente. Sorriu, apreciando a beleza de seu trabalho e segurou-lhe pelos ombros ao olhá-lo profundamente nos olhos. – Lembre-se de tudo que lhe ensinei e, o primordial, [i]relaxe[/i]. Tu estás lá para satisfazer a teu professor e a si mesmo e se tu voltares aqui me dizendo que teve medo ou que fugiu, dou-lhe minha palavra de honra que seduzirei este pianista só para puni-lo.

Frank fez uma careta pela forma vulgar com que Quinn havia falado e sentiu as bochechas corarem, porém não deixou de fuzilar o loiro com o olhar ao se afastar; mantendo um sorriso em seus lábios rosados ao se despedir mais uma vez. E recebeu outro sorriso em resposta, sendo empurrado para fora do estabelecimento para que se apressasse. O rapaz respirou profundamente mais algumas vezes para conseguir correr novamente e fez o caminho de volta, desta vez seguindo em direção aos cortiços.

O caminho não fora demorado, porém a ansiedade lhe fizera ter a impressão de que as ruas eram muito mais extensas ou que suas pernas não estavam se movendo na velocidade que gostaria. E quando finalmente a silhueta acinzentada do cortiço entrou em seu foco de visão, Frank deu um suspiro aliviado e parou em frente às portas duplas, espalmando uma das mãos contra a parede para conseguir recuperar todo o fôlego que havia sido roubado por seu esforço em chegar até ali. As escadarias demonstraram-se aterrorizadoras no começo, porém o rapaz concentrou-se em como estava feliz e deixou de lado o receio do que poderia acontecer quando se encontrasse com o professor. E ao chegar no terceiro andar, encontrou a porta de madeira puída entreaberta e suas sobrancelhas se arquearam em dúvida.

Ao se aproximar, Frank inclinou o rosto para observar pelo vão o interior do recinto e pôde ver Gerard posicionando com certo esforço um toca discos sobre a mesa que normalmente era utilizada para as refeições e sobre a mesma havia vários LP’s de seu ídolo [i]Elvis Presley[/i]; o que lhe arrancou um sorriso ainda maior. O mais velho encontrava-se compenetrado enquanto arrumava o disco cuidadosamente e sua expressão concentrada encantou o rapaz que permaneceu escondido apenas para ter alguns minutos ocultos de observação. Porém, ao tentar se aproximar mais, a porta executou um barulho alto de rangido e Gerard virou o rosto imediatamente, abrindo um sorriso estonteante ao vê-lo.

\- Pensei que tu não virias. – Comentou com o timbre de voz arrastado e a respiração um pouco acelerada pelo esforço.

Frank corou por ter sido descoberto, porém balançou a cabeça negativamente conforme adentrava o recinto e fechou a porta com esforço atrás de si, encostando as costas contra a mesma timidamente. Não sabia ao certo o que deveria fazer, então permaneceu observando o professor dando os últimos toques finais no disco que havia escolhido; posicionando-o no lado B. Após alguns minutos o mais velho aproximou-se lentamente e conectou os olhos verdes contra os seus, estendendo uma das mãos para tocar a sua com suavidade; Frank imediatamente sentindo o coração disparar pela aproximação. Um suspiro escapou-lhe da garganta assim que os lábios finos encostaram-se contra os seus com leveza e soltando a maleta contra o chão, que causou um barulho abafado ao atingir o mesmo, o rapaz correspondeu o contato levemente trêmulo; a mão livre posicionando-se no rosto do pianista para segurá-lo com carinho.

\- Agradeço-te do fundo de meu coração por estar aqui. – Gerard sussurrou assim que seus lábios se separaram de forma lenta; suas testas encostando-se para que pudessem trocar um olhar profundo. – Tens certeza de que é isto que tu queres?

\- Tenho absoluta certeza. – Frank respondeu com a voz rouca, sentindo-se estremecer mais fortemente pelo que diria a seguir, porém estava tão certo de que aquele homem era o único que possuía o poder de fazê-lo sentir-se tão amado, que o medo foi completamente ignorado quando o pequeno sorriu timidamente e completou. – Quero me entregar a ti e ser só teu.

[Elvis Presley – Love Me]

Gerard lhe presenteou com mais um sorriso estonteante após tal afirmação e apertou-lhe a mão antes de escorregar os dedos entre os seus para entrelaçá-los, iniciando passos vagarosos para trás ao guiá-lo para o interior do recinto. E o rapaz respirou profundamente, sentindo-se estremecer com mais intensidade conforme o medo do desconhecido lhe engolfava. Porém, a forma incandescente com que aqueles olhos verdes brilhavam, ao permanecerem conectados profundamente contra os seus enquanto se moviam, lhe transmitiram tanta confiança que Frank permitiu-se envolver pelo momento tão significativo. Aos olhos do mais novo, naquele momento, o pianista encontrava-se ainda mais belo com a expressão indicando plena e total atenção, como se de repente o mundo que os rodeasse não mais importasse além dos dois. E sentindo-se extremamente querido pela forma com que o outro lhe apertava a mão enquanto acariciava a mesma com o polegar suavemente, Frank reafirmou que estava certo do que queria ao exibir um pequeno sorriso quando o outro lhe questionou mais uma vez pelo olhar de forma preocupada; o laço que haviam construído um com o outro se tornando inquebrável.

Assim que estavam próximos o suficiente da cama, o pianista indicou para que Frank se sentasse na beira da mesma e observou-o com carinho quando este o obedeceu timidamente; demonstrando-se vulnerável apesar da certeza que brilhava em seus olhos doces. Abaixou-se para poder permanecer com o contato visual e segurou-lhe o rosto com delicadeza, selando seus lábios mais uma vez antes de roçar seus narizes lentamente e se pronunciar aos sussurros:

\- Isto é sobre sentir e não sobre pensar, anjo. – Sua voz de timbre arrastado soou como músicas aos ouvidos do menor e este suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos quando os dedos esguios contornaram seu rosto com lentidão enquanto tentavam acalmá-lo. – E por isto pensei em maneiras de distraí-lo de teus pensamentos para que tu prestes atenção apenas no que irás sentir. Tu me permites—

\- Por favor, não me peças permissão. – Frank o interrompeu também aos sussurros ao lhe dar um sorriso doce ao inclinar o rosto em direção ao toque e apesar de seu estremecimento estar claramente mais forte do que as outras vezes, não havia dor e muito menos receio em sua expressão relaxada. – Estou aqui contigo, pois é o que desejo. Não te preocupes com isto.

Gerard mordeu a parte interna da boca, sentindo-se acometer por uma forte inquietação em seu peito; como se temesse fazer algo que pudesse machucar o pequeno. Porém, respirou profundamente para recobrar a tranqüilidade e afastou-se aos poucos em direção à mesa onde o toca-discos estava localizado, posicionando a agulha do objeto sobre o disco para que a música se iniciasse. Após alguns ruídos a voz de [i]Elvis Presley[/i] preencheu o local docemente e quando o pianista virou o rosto para observar a reação de Frank, notou seu sorriso satisfeito pela escolha da canção e sentindo-se confiante novamente estendeu a mão para segurar o pano escuro que havia separado ao lado dos discos, retornando a cama. O rapaz o olhou curiosamente, porém quando Gerard posicionou-se de pé em sua frente ao lhe oferecer um último olhar profundo, este demonstrou-se receptivo ao que viria a seguir; mesmo que a incerteza ainda povoasse seu peito. E suavemente o pano lhe serviu como uma venda, ocultando-lhe a visão completamente; o nó frouxo em sua nuca indicando, claramente, que se quisesse retirá-la a qualquer momento poderia o fazê-lo.

\- Peço-lhe duas coisas... – Gerard sussurrou contra seu ouvido ao inclinar o tronco para frente para se aproximar, mantendo uma grande proximidade de seus corpos apesar do outro estar sentado; a distância respeitosa imposta servindo como uma demonstração de que se Frank quisesse parar a qualquer momento, prontamente se afastaria. – A primeira: [i]apenas sinta[/i]. E a segunda: toda vez em que eu findar meu canto, quero que tu continues. Certo?

Ao que o menor balançou a cabeça positivamente para concordar de forma trêmula, o pianista guiou os lábios até seu ouvido e cantou aos sussurros os primeiros versos; as mãos posicionando-se sobre os ombros de Frank para massageá-los com suavidade conforme tentava relaxá-lo.

\- [i]Treat me like a fool, treat me mean and cruel. But love me.[/i] – A voz de veludo tão suave contra seu ouvido fez o rapaz suspirar e mordiscar o lábio inferior, encantado pela forma com que o outro cantava tal canção especialmente para si; o coração disparando ansiosamente contra o peito. – [i]Break my faithful heart, tear it all apart, but love me.[/i]

\- [i]If you ever go, darling, I’ll be, oh, so lonely.[/i] – Frank continuou timidamente com a voz um pouco falha; um ofego escapando de sua garganta quando repentinamente os lábios de Gerard roçaram-se suavemente por sua orelha. Respirou profundamente e lembrou-se do que o pianista havia lhe dito sobre apenas prestar atenção nas sensações, então permitiu-se envolver pelo clima que a música havia criado em conjunto com os toques do outro agora deslizando-se suavemente para a sua bochecha. – [i]I’ll be sad and blue, crying over you, dear only. [/i]

Gerard pressionou os lábios no queixo do menor, seguindo para a ponta do nariz, testa e têmporas. E quando a voz de timbre rouco do outro cessou deu um sorriso, mesmo que este não pudesse vê-lo, notando com satisfação que seus ombros estavam muito mais relaxados; deslizando as mãos pela extensão de seus braços, apertando-os para transmitir segurança. Novamente cantarolou, agora com o rosto inclinado para que o mesmo ficasse posicionado no pescoço de Frank; o cheiro doce e inebriante, fazendo seu coração acelerar suas batidas.

\- [i]I would beg and steal, Just to feel…[/i] – Os lábios roçaram-se pela extensão da pele amorenada e pressionando os lábios, novamente para plantar suaves beijos, o pianista continuou a cantar apesar de a voz soar um pouco mais abafada e arrastada pelo momento o retirar por completo da realidade. – [i]Your heart beating next to mine[/i].

Frank não conseguiu continuar quando um arrepio subiu por suas costas, fazendo-o se contorcer suavemente quando os lábios do mais velho se entreabriram para sugar sua pele; o ar faltando-lhe momentaneamente. A sensação, nova para si, fez com que seus lábios se entreabrissem e a cabeça se inclinasse inconscientemente para o lado, facilitando assim o acesso do outro ao local. Ofegos começaram a se formar cada vez mais freqüentemente em sua garganta quando a língua escorregou pela curva de seu pescoço, atingindo um ponto excepcionalmente sensível e, sem pensar, suas mãos guiaram-se até a cintura de Gerard posicionado de pé em sua frente, apertando-o para indicar sua apreciação ao gesto. E em seguida o nariz arrebitado roçou-se pela curva de seu maxilar para mais uma vez sua pele ser sugada, agora mais fortemente; a onda de calor que lhe atingiu finalmente lhe arrancando um murmúrio sem sentido.

Gerard inclinou-se um pouco mais para frente conforme os lábios continuavam a mover-se sedutoramente pelo pescoço do rapaz e ao posicionar as mãos na parte interna do [i]blazer[/i] azul cobalto, fez com que o mesmo deslizasse pelos ombros de Frank lentamente; atento a reação que o gesto poderia trazer. Porém, quando o outro soltou-lhe para poder ajudá-lo na tarefa, um suspiro escapou de sua garganta conforme a peça era esquecida contra o chão. Espalmou as mãos em seu tórax e ao afastar o rosto apenas para empurrá-lo com leveza para trás, observou-lhe deitar o corpo contra os lençóis; as pernas mantendo-se flexionadas para fora da cama. Com cuidado, espalmou as mãos ao lado da cabeça do menor para posicionar-se sobre o mesmo; seus corpos pressionando-se completamente ao deitar-se sobre ele. Este estremeceu fortemente, as mãos agarrando sua cintura com força como se o gesto lhe amedrontasse, e com carinho o pianista espalhou beijos por seu rosto para tranqüilizá-lo; a boca mais uma vez sendo postada contra seu ouvido para que cantasse com todo o amor eu conseguiu reunir em seu ser.

\- [i]Darling, I’ll be, oh, so lonely.[/i] – Cantarolou suavemente, uma das mãos desapoiando-se da cama para poder acariciar-lhe o rosto com delicadeza; percebendo sua respiração voltar a normalidade e o aperto afrouxar gradualmente. Mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo antes de continuar e fechou os olhos, transmitindo ainda mais emoção ao verso. – [i]Beggin’ on knees, all I ask is: please, please, love me.[/i]

Frank suspirou e controlou as batidas aceleradas de seu coração; a forma com que Gerard cantava e como era carinhosamente tratado fazendo-o recobrar a tranqüilidade. Timidamente suas mãos tatearam o corpo sobre o seu, até encontrarem os ombros do mais velho e lentamente abaixou-lhe as alças do suspensório, sentindo o colchão ondular suavemente quando o mais velho desapoiou uma a uma das mãos para que a peça pudesse ser retirada completamente. Suspirou e apertou-lhe as costas, segurando o tecido da camisa com firmeza conforme os lábios voltavam a pressionar-se contra seus lábios; o peso do corpo sobre o seu aumentando significativamente o calor que o acometia agora que a situação não lhe demonstrava ser tão assustadora.

\- Tu não estás cantando... – Gerard sussurrou sedutoramente contra seu ouvido conforme os lábios posicionavam-se no canto dos seus em seguida.

\- [i]I would beg and steal, just to feel...[/i] – Prontamente Frank cantarolou quase sem voz e estremeceu mais fortemente quando as mãos do pianista trabalhavam em abrir um a um, calmamente, os botões de sua camisa. Sentiu-se corar, encolhendo-se um pouco e ao virar o rosto para o lado contrário, mesmo que não estivesse vendo o outro, continuou ao sentir os olhos marejarem. – [i]Your heart beating close to mine.[/i]

Gerard sentiu a forma com que o outro estava envergonhado agora que sua camisa havia sido aberta e levou as mãos até a venda, retirando-se sem grandes dificuldades ao desamarrá-la; segurando-o pelo rosto em seguida para fazê-lo olhá-lo nos olhos. Notou que algumas lágrimas se formavam e sorriu para acalmá-lo, acariciando-lhe as bochechas com os polegares.

\- Tu és o ser mais belo que eu já vi, anjo. – Disse ao olhá-lo nos olhos profundamente e aproximou seus rostos ainda mais para selar seus lábios longamente antes de continuar. – Então não tenhas vergonha de tua beleza, é como cometer uma terrível blasfêmia.

Frank lhe presenteou com um fraco sorriso sincero e em seguida levou as mãos gélidas e trêmulas ao rosto do pianista, puxando-o para perto para que seus lábios se juntassem novamente. E o contato fez com que toda a incerteza desaparecesse, pois o rapaz teve plena certeza de que naqueles braços estava seguro. Pois nada naquele contato lhe lembrara a humilhação que sentia quando o padrasto o tocava, pelo contrário. Era como se a cada sensação proporcionada ou quando os olhos verdes perfuravam sua alma com tanto amor, estar ali lhe soasse tão [i]certo[/i] que o medo se tornava algo absolutamente dispensável. Sem citar o fato, é claro, que cada partícula de seu corpo clamava por ele e por seus toques tão viciantes, pois bastava senti-los uma única vez para que seu interior clamasse por mais; como se nunca fosse o suficiente.

Seus rostos se inclinaram em ângulos diferentes e as línguas finalmente se encontraram; ofegos escapando ao mesmo tempo de suas gargantas pelo contato ser deveras almejado. As mesmas moveram-se em um ritmo lento, aumentando gradualmente a intensidade e Gerard não conseguiu conter outro ofego quando Frank repuxou seu lábio inferior sedutoramente; o menor sentindo-se mais confiante pela reação enquanto agradecia mentalmente os ensinamentos de Quinn. O beijo prosseguiu, conforme seus lábios moviam-se um contra o outro em sincronia e o rapaz adentrou os dedos contra os fios negros, massageando-lhe a nuca com as pontas dos dedos conforme entregava-se por completo as incríveis sensações que dominavam seu corpo e lhe despertavam a libido.

As bocas apenas se separaram quando o ar se tornou escasso e Gerard olhou Frank nos olhos, notando o desejo que ali havia e que o mesmo tinha consciência de estar também refletido em seus olhos. E deslizando novamente as mãos para a camisa semiaberta do mais novo, abriu-lhe o último botão para retirá-la por completo; achando-o incrivelmente adorável e atraente com as bochechas rosadas por encontrar-se parcialmente nu. Sorriu ao curvar os lábios para o lado e permitiu ter a visão privilegiada de seu corpo amorenado, sentindo-se tentado por tamanha beleza e doçura. E ao ajoelhar-se contra o colchão, abriu com rapidez a própria camisa, jogando-a em qualquer lugar sem realmente lhe dar atenção. E quando novamente debruçou-se contra o corpo de Frank, sentiu-o estremecer, porém desta vez pelo arrepio que lhe foi causado com o choque térmico das peles deliciosamente se encostando uma contra a outra.

\- Tu estás bem? – Questionou Gerard roucamente ao que ofegava pelo contato, recebendo um aceno positivo com a cabeça prontamente do outro. – Se tu achares que estamos indo longe demais—

\- Não quero que tu pares. – Pronunciou-se Frank com firmeza, suspirando ao fechar os olhos e deslizar as mãos pela extensão das costas pálidas, sentindo-o se arrepiar e o próprio coração se acelerar; as unhas curtas causando certos vergões ao que o arranhou quando o quadril do mesmo ondulou-se sedutoramente contra o seu, arrancado-lhe um gemido curto e baixo sem ar. – Oh, não. Não pare.

Gerard voltou a posicionar os lábios contra o pescoço do mais novo, sugando com vontade sua pele, e conforme a movimentação de seu quadril aumentava, a fricção fazia com que suas excitações se tornassem ainda mais intensas; os quadris agora movendo-se em ritmos contrários. O menor cravou com ainda mais força as unhas contra a pele das costas do pianista e inclinou a cabeça para trás ao liberar um gemido rouco; os contínuos choques de prazer que preenchiam seu interior fazendo-o estremecer, pela primeira vez, em satisfação. Uma de suas pernas encaixou-se dentre as do mais velho, favorecendo assim os movimentos, e apesar dos tecidos das calças de sarja atrapalharem o contato direto de suas ereções, o fato de suas peles roçarem-se uma com a outra ao transmitirem calor e a forma com que seus corpos se pressionavam deliciosamente levavam-nos a beira da insanidade pelo momento tão importante e singular que partilhavam.

\- Gerard... – Frank clamou sem ar ao que sua voz encontrava-se ainda mais rouca que o normal e quando o pianista afastou o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos, cessando os movimentos e demonstrando-se preocupado, o pequeno lhe deu um sorriso tímido para tranqüilizá-lo ao que apertou-lhe ainda mais forte contra seu corpo. – Eu quero... Quero me entregar a ti agora.

O rapaz observou os olhos verdes de Gerard brilharem ainda mais incandescentes e ao inclinar-se para beijá-lo mais uma vez, Frank suspirou profundamente; feliz por conseguir se sentir amado, apesar da excitação e o desejo se tornarem cada vez mais intensos a cada toque. Quando os lábios se afastaram os dois sorriram um para o outro e apesar do pequeno sentir o coração aos saltos pela ansiedade, permitiu-se envolver por aquele momento tão especial, fechando os olhos assim que o mais velho se afastou para retirar-lhe a calça de sarja com lentidão. Mordeu o lábio inferior e arqueou o quadril para ajudá-lo, sentindo as bochechas corarem por finalmente estar completamente nu em frente ao pianista. Porém, prevendo a reação contida de seu anjo, este inclinou-se para beijar-lhe o abdômen com delicadeza enquanto repetia o mesmo movimento com a própria calça; ouvindo-o suspirar enquanto remexia em seus fios com as pontas dos dedos.

Gerard posicionou-se de joelhos contra o colchão e espalmou as mãos contra as coxas bem torneadas de Frank, sentindo o calor corporal atingir um nível quase insuportável pelo mais novo ser ainda mais atraente completamente nu. Porém, apesar de sua excitação e o grande anseio em possuí-lo por completo, o pianista respirou fundo e pacientemente lhe acalmou conforme espalhava suaves beijos em suas coxas, induzindo-o, assim, a entreabri-las para que pudesse prepará-lo. Quando os ofegos do rapaz tornaram-se choramingos, Gerard ergueu o rosto, procurando seus olhos, e trocou um profundo olhar com o mesmo antes de se pronunciar ofegante.

\- Doerá no começo e se tu não suportares, me avise que eu paro imediatamente. – Sussurrou de forma atenciosa, apesar deu corpo encontrar-se em chamas.

Quando o menor acenou positivamente e fechou os olhos ao espalmar as mãos contra o lençol para segurá-lo com firmeza demonstrando estar preparado para o que viria a seguir, apesar de sua expressão um pouco apreensiva, Gerard guiou o dedo indicador e médio contra os lábios, umedecendo-os generosamente com saliva antes de conduzir apenas um deles à entrada de Frank, adentrando-o lentamente ao observar de forma atenta a suas reações; preocupação estampada em seu rosto quando este contorceu a expressão demonstrando o incômodo que o gesto lhe causava. Respirando fundo o mais velho forçou o dedo até que o mesmo estivesse por completo dentro do outro e moveu-o com suavidade em um movimento de vai e vem, assistindo-o se acostumar aos poucos. Quando um suspiro foi ouvido, o segundo dedo foi introduzido, repetindo assim os mesmos gestos, porém desta vez a expressão do rapaz contorceu-se em dor; os músculos apertando-se ao redor dos dedos como se quisessem impedir o contato.

\- Frank, tu queres que—

\- Não pare. – Sibilou o outro entre dentes ao apertar com força o lençol entre os dedos; sua respiração ofegante. – Por favor, Gerard.

O mais velho obedeceu e mordeu com força o lábio inferior, movendo os dedos o mais cuidadosamente que conseguiu e alívio estampou sua feição quando Frank finalmente relaxou e demonstrou novamente estar apreciando o momento; alguns ofegos escapando de sua garganta quando ele timidamente começou a se forçar contra o contato. E ao introduzir o terceiro dedo, o outro aparentou estar um pouco mais tranqüilo em relação ao que esperar então a dor não o amedrontou; o processo sendo muito mais rápido.

Ao retirar os dedos e notar que Frank estava preparado, Gerard afastou-se o suficiente para aproximar as mãos dos lábios, cuspindo sobre as palmas das mesmas para umedecê-las, e guiando-as até a própria ereção tornou-a úmida para que o contato ocorresse com mais facilidade; um ofego sôfrego escapando de sua garganta por desejar o contato quase que desesperadamente. Aproximou-se do corpo do mais novo, encaixando-se com perfeição dentre suas coxas e posicionando-as flexionadas contra seu tórax, enviou um último olhar pedindo permissão ao outro antes de prosseguir. E quando Frank apenas lhe acenou timidamente e posicionou as mãos em seus braços para segurá-lo perto, Gerard respirou profundamente e posicionou cuidadosamente seu membro contra a entrada deste; contendo-se ao máximo para se impulsionar o mais vagarosamente que conseguiu para que a dor não o assustasse.

Frank liberou um sibilo agudo indicando a dor que o acometeu com o gesto, porém manteve os olhos bem abertos para fixá-los contra os verdes que tanto amava. Sentiu as lágrimas surgirem, mas as espantou pensando em todos os beijos carinhosos que havia recebido, como era amado e a forma com que realmente desejava que aquele momento acontecesse. Ofegou em seguida, cravando as unhas contra a musculatura pálida do braço do mais velho e o induziu penetrá-lo um pouco mais rápido; um gemido rasgando sua garganta assim que sua expressão se contorceu dolorosamente. Uma lágrima teimosa deslizou pela lateral de seu rosto, porém quando Gerard fez menção de quebrar o contato o abraçou com força; envolvendo seu corpo quente com firmeza contra o seu. Curvou os lábios em um sorriso emocionado e respirou fundo, colando suas testas juntas para que pudessem mergulhar um nos olhos do outro.

\- Confesso que estou grato que doa. – Sussurrou com a voz rouca enquanto ofegava, acostumando-se com a pressão que o membro causava em sua entrada e a forma com que, apesar de sentir-se exposto, seu coração palpitava apressadamente contra seu peito; fazendo-o sentir vivo, como nunca antes. – Pois assim sei que tu és real e que és só meu esta noite.

E Gerard lhe presenteou com o sorriso mais lindo que Frank já havia visto e justando seus lábios com urgência, o mais velho iniciou seus movimentos de vai e vem com cuidado; recebendo ofegos doloridos inicialmente, porém após algum tempo, gemidos prazerosos finalmente preencheram o cômodo. As vozes misturavam-se perfeitamente, como instrumentos musicais tocando em perfeita sincronia, e o pianista enquanto investia contra o corpo do mais novo, viu-se perdidamente encantado pela expressão de plena entrega que este exibia com os lábios avermelhados entreabertos, a expressão contorcida em prazer e os olhos semicerrados o mirando tão profundamente que ele teve certeza que o enxergavam muito além da matéria.

Naquele momento, além de unirem seus corpos em um só para chegarem juntos ao prazer pleno, o pianista e seu doce anjo finalmente entregaram-se por inteiro ao amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Pois apesar do desejo e a excitação insuportável que os acometia a cada movimento, era nos pequenos gestos que seu amor podia ser visto. O contato visual nunca se findava, assim como suas mãos se buscaram para entrelaçarem-se fortemente uma contra a outra para transmitir segurança e força, e quando juntos se renderam ao deleite seus corações batiam em um mesmo ritmo; o ritmo do amor puro e verdadeiro. Sentimento que os seres humanos buscam incansavelmente em sua existência e que os dois haviam o encontrado um nos braços do outro.

[The Platters – Can’t Take My Eyes Off You]

Frank permitiu-se fechar os olhos quando o cansaço abateu-se sobre si, porém um sorriso delineava seus lábios que estavam mais avermelhados que o normal pela intensidade dos beijos que havia trocado com Gerard outrora. Seu tórax amorenado e exposto subia e descia com rapidez, acompanhando o ritmo acelerado de sua respiração ofegante, e além da sensação de extrema satisfação que acometia seu corpo por inteiro, o rapaz sentia-se feliz como nunca antes. A tremulação em suas mãos havia cessado e o sentimento de pânico, que pensara que sentiria quando caísse em si por ter se entregado a alguém por livre e espontânea vontade, sequer tinha se manifestado. O peso dos traumas havia sido neutralizado com lindos olhos verdes transbordando atenção, com toques cuidadosos e a extrema cumplicidade que tinham construído aos poucos desde a iniciação do ato. E ao invés de associar aquele momento com humilhação, como faria anteriormente, tudo o que conseguia pensar era em como se sentia completo; a sensação de pertencer de corpo e alma à seu pianista fazendo-o liberar profundos suspiros sonhadores.

O ruído de tosse ao seu lado fez com que o rapaz abrisse os olhos lentamente e ao virar o rosto para o lado, a visão que encontrou serviu como uma afronta a seu coração, que falhou algumas batidas. Gerard estava deitado de barriga para cima e sua pele pálida encontrava-se em evidência dentre o lençol creme; os cabelos negros bagunçados caindo graciosamente sobre seu rosto com a expressão relaxada. Um dos braços estava flexionado e o pulso apoiado contra a testa dava-lhe um ar displicente juntamente com o sorriso de canto permanente que esticava seus lábios adoravelmente finos em uma linha côncava. E Frank chegou à conclusão que o achava ainda mais belo cada vez que o olhava. Pois era incrível como até mesmo as imperfeições o tornavam uma visão magnífica e ainda mais hipnotizante, transformando-se em charme ao invés de ofuscar sua beleza exótica.

Sentindo-se observado, o pianista virou o rosto e aumentou o sorriso; seus olhos verdes brilhando como nunca antes ao demonstrar felicidade. Frank sentiu as bochechas corarem por ter sido descoberto em sua observação, porém sentiu-se agradecido quando o outro se aproximou mais uma vez de seu corpo; rodeando-o com um dos braços para poder abraçá-lo e trazê-lo para perto. Seus rostos voltaram a ficar milímetros de distância e o rapaz não conseguiu conter o impulso de mover a mão até a face do pianista para posicionar alguns fios negros que ocultavam sua visão para trás da orelha de forma amorosa, sendo presenteado com a visão dos olhos verdes conectados aos seus profundamente.

\- Tu estás bem? – Questionou Gerard com a voz aveludada e seu nariz roçou-se com o do menor para em seguida seus lábios distribuírem suaves beijos em sua bochecha.

\- Como não estar bem tendo a ti? – Respondeu Frank timidamente, apesar de permanecer sorrindo e suspirou quando o contato visual foi restabelecido; sentindo-se o ser mais afortunado da face da Terra por estar nos braços daquele homem. – Não te preocupes, eu estou bem, Gerard.

O pianista sorriu mais uma vez e selou seus lábios longamente, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para observar Frank encantado por inteiro; sua mão vagando desde o rosto de maxilar anguloso até as coxas amorenadas bem torneadas. Frank liberou um pequeno murmúrio inteligível pelos toques ao fechar os olhos pelo contato contra sua pele ser deveras inebriante, porém quando o menor percebeu que estava nu, seus olhos tornaram a se abrir para arregalarem-se; seu corpo sentando-se abruptamente conforme as mãos procuravam de forma desesperada o lençol estendido de forma bagunçada sobre a cama. Quando finalmente conseguiu se cobrir, permitindo que apenas seu rosto fosse visto, encontrou os olhos de Gerard o mirando com doçura e um sorriso gentil que apesar de lhe acalmar, não diminuía sua timidez.

\- Tu és tão doce. – Gerard disse ao aproximar-se suavemente do menor, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas em um estilo indiano em sua frente. As mãos postaram-se em seus ombros ocultos pelo lençol e puxaram-no para um abraço apertado, sentindo-se acometido por uma sensação maravilhosa de bem-estar quando a fragrância adocicada de seus fios castanhos adentrou em seus sentidos. Afagou-lhe as costas delicadamente e observou o recinto que aos poucos perdia a luminosidade, já que o sol se punha lentamente no horizonte através da janela. – E ver-te tão encantador de bochechas rosadas, desperta-me uma ânsia incontrolável em deixá-lo sem graça...

\- Não penses nisto. – Frank murmurou ao esconder o rosto contra o tórax pálido, bufando um pouco para fingir irritação, mas tudo o que conseguiu demonstrar era o quanto estava ainda mais constrangido apesar do elogio ter-lhe arrancado um pequeno sorriso. – E não penses em tentar observar por debaixo de meu lençol, senhor Way. – Alertou rindo baixinho em seguida quando o outro de forma divertida tentou discretamente erguer a ponta do lençol que estava sobre a cama. – Não te esqueças de que sou um garoto de respeito.

\- Tudo o que este lençol profano impede-me de ver... – Gerard arqueou uma das sobrancelhas antes de prosseguir e roçou os lábios contra o ouvido do menor ao permanecer segurando-o no abraço apertado; a voz soando levemente rouca quando sussurrou de forma sedutora. – Já vi e, principalmente, toquei, senhor Iero. Portanto, não me prives de ser presenteado mais uma vez com esta visão tão—

O que tal visão era Frank não soube, pois batidas firmes e insistentes soaram altas contra o recinto. E Gerard liberou um suspiro frustrado e afastou-se para olhar o menor nos olhos, dando-lhe um olhar sério antes de se levantar lentamente da cama.

\- Esconda-te no banheiro, anjo. Prometo que será rápido. – Sussurrou para que o desconhecido não pudesse ouví-lo através da porta e selou seus lábios ao se afastar.

Vestindo a calça jogada ao chão às pressas ao som das batidas ainda mais insistentes, o pianista bufou e aproximou-se da porta para abri-la com uma expressão irritadiça. Porém quando seus olhos verdes reconheceram a figura alta e esbelta de seu irmão mais novo, se arregalaram.

\- Michael, o que é que tu fazes aqui? – Questionou sentindo um forte solavanco no estômago; o medo espalhando-se como um veneno letal por seu corpo.

[Vivaldi – Verão – Adágio, Presto]

A resposta não foi posta em forma de palavras, mas sim em um gesto certeiro e raivoso. O punho do homem, sempre tão rígido em relação às regras e indiferente ao pianista, ergueu-se com rapidez assim que este se aproximou da porta entreaberta para acertar a face do irmão mais velho. Observou com satisfação quando o outro se desequilibrou alguns passos, demonstrando sua surpresa, e a dor que o ato lhe trouxe contorceu sua expressão. E ao recobrar-se do choque inicial, Gerard levou os dedos longos até o corte que foi aberto em seus lábios finos e o filete sangue, vermelho vivo, escorreu pelo canto de sua boca até o queixo; manchando sua pele pálida. Os olhos verdes faiscaram perigosamente quando os dois voltaram a se encarar e quando o mais novo adentrou tempestuosamente no recinto sem pedir licença ao escancarar a porta com força, estava explícito o ódio que emanava de si quando este gritou a plenos pulmões.

\- [i]Tu que deverias estar morto![/i] – Seu dedo subiu em riste em direção à face do irmão e os olhos esverdeados estavam marejados, apesar de toda a irritação. – [i]Tu deverias ter honrado la nostra famiglia![/i]

Gerard permaneceu silencioso após tais palavras e a intensidade dos sentimentos que eram transmitidos através de seu olhar diminuíram; como se novamente um soco tivesse lhe atingido. O contato visual foi quebrado em seguida e ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo de repente uma dor dilacerante acometendo o seu interior; o canto dos lábios finos inchando aos poucos pelo soco. Porém, a dor que sentia não era nem de longe física e aos poucos as memórias que tanto gostaria de esquecer inundaram sua mente como cobras venenosas prontas para dar o bote. Respirou fundo, tentando conter as próprias reações e afastou-se alguns passos ao cruzar os braços; o gesto dando a impressão de que o pianista almejava proteger-se de algo invisível. E quando seus olhos se abriram mais uma vez e se focaram na parede esbranquiçada, este se sentiu novamente com doze anos perante aos sádicos oficiais ingleses.

\- Não sei sobre o que tu estás falando, Michael. – Sibilou fracamente, desejando que aquela mentira se tornasse uma verdade absoluta.

\- [i]Não me faça te matar com as minhas próprias mãos.[/i] – Gritou Michael novamente e algumas lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos ao que a raiva aparentava ter aumentado ainda mais. Este se aproximou perigosamente do irmão mais velho e o empurrou com força para trás, vendo-o chocar as costas contra a parede de forma dolorosa; apesar da expressão em seu rosto permanecer impassível. – Tu és um covarde desprezível, Gerard. Como é que tu tiveste a coragem de entregar o nosso pai, [i]nostro padre[/i], ao inimigo. Tu simplesmente chegaste aos ingleses e disseste: capturem e matem o meu pai, pois quero permanecer vivo. [i]Como é que tu foste capaz de trair alguém do teu próprio sangue?[/i] Me responda.

\- Não fale sobre coisas as quais estão além do teu entendimento, Michael. – Gerard respondeu com dificuldade ao evitar encarar os olhos do irmão.

\- [i]Então me faça compreender![/i] – O outro respondeu gritando ao se aproximar, os olhos faiscando tanto dentre as lágrimas que seu ódio se transformou em algo quase palpável. – Ou tu apenas confirmará a minha visão de que tu não passas de um [i]maricas[/i] desprezível, aproveitador e medíocre que só está lecionando para ter brinquedinhos pessoais para se divertir—

\- [i]Cale-se![/i] – Gerard finalmente esboçou alguma reação assim que gritou ainda mais alto que o irmão e o empurrou com força para trás, criando um grande espaço de distância entre os dois para impedir-se de agredi-lo. – Tu não tens o direito de dizer tais coisas então cale-se. E me diga, querido irmão, o que tu farias se teu pai fosse um fascista maldito que causou mal não só à tua família, mas a todas as pessoas que matou. E tu achas que com o término da guerra, nós dois permaneceríamos vivos quando fossem nos capturar? Eu, com apenas doze anos, escolhi dentre a minha e tua vida ou a dele.

\- Agora tu te referes a ele como um [i]fascista[/i] maldito? – Questionou Michael entre dentes ao fechar os punhos com firmeza ao lado do corpo. – O que aconteceu com a genialidade musical que tu tanto enaltecias?

\- Prefiro lembrar-me de nosso pai como o músico genial que foi e não o mostro que destruiu nossa família. – Respondeu o pianista de forma cansada, levando as mãos até os olhos para esfregá-los suavemente com a ponta dos dedos para tentar organizar os pensamentos; a dor que o acometia ainda maior. – E os ingleses cumpriram o que disseram, por isto estamos aqui hoje. Eu me recusei a simplesmente permanecer em silêncio quando poderia salvar a tua vida e te impedir de ter um fim como a nossa mãe. Eu recusei-me... Recusei-me assistir a esta cena de novo. – Finalizou com um pingo de voz, sentindo-se estremecer ao que lágrimas invadiram seus olhos verdes.

\- E qual é a bela história que tu inventaste sobre nossa mãe? – Michael sorriu de forma sarcástica e fuzilou o irmão com o olhar mesmo com a sua aparência fragilizada. – Conte-me sobre o teu mundo da fantasia.

\- Se para ti é [i]fantasia[/i] assistir a tua mãe definhando pelas atrocidades de nosso pai... – Gerard conteve-se, respirando profundamente antes de continuar. Não queria agredir o irmão física e verbalmente, então deveria manter a calma; afinal de contas, a culpa era realmente sua. – Eu não estou justificando o que fiz. Entreguei sim o nosso pai aos ingleses. Por vingança, medo e preocupação. Porém, às vezes cogito a possibilidade de que morrer teria sido melhor do que conviver com isto. – Completou amargamente ao balançar a cabeça negativamente; o esforço emocional causando-lhe uma notória falta de ar.

\- Sinta-se à vontade para findar a tua própria vida. – Rosnou o mais novo e novamente ergueu o dedo em riste, apontando para o irmão de forma ameaçadora. – Eu nunca te perdoarei por tu ter entregado o nosso pai. Nunca. Aliás, eu nunca te perdoei por deixar-me viver sozinho com uma família desconhecida...

\- E tu querias que eu fizesse o que exatamente, Michael? Criasse a ti com meros doze anos em meio a um país que eu não conhecia?! – Gerard finalmente observou o irmão nos olhos e os mesmos indicavam a mistura nociva de sensações; culpa e tristeza mesclando-se com a raiva e irritação. – Não sei o porquê de tu odiar-me tanto se tu ficaste em uma família influente, tendo tudo o que eu nunca poderia ter lhe dado. Tu lembra-me todos os dias o quão fracassado sou então por que tu querias tanto permanecer ao meu lado?

\- [i]Porque tu eras a única coisa que eu tinha![/i] – Gritou Michael novamente, as lágrimas agora escorrendo em abundância por seus olhos. – Além de perder meu pai, perdi meu direito de viver em minha terra natal e fui entregue a uma família completamente desconhecida. Contudo, tudo teria sido muito melhor se eu o tivesse ao meu lado. E tu me abandonaste. Tu podes ter salvado minha vida, mas me abandonaste quando mais precisei de ti...

\- Michael, eu... – Gerard sibilou e a dor finalmente ficou explícita em seus olhos verdes quando tais palavras o atingiriam, machucando mais do que a violência física. Desencostou-se da parede para se aproximar do mais novo, porém este lhe enviou um último olhar gélido antes de seguir para fora do recinto tempestuosamente; a porta de madeira batendo com um estrondo ao ser fechada.

O pianista observou fixamente a madeira puída, sentindo-se ainda pior e a imagem do irmão em conjunto com suas palavras afiadas como facas o fez escorregar lentamente pela parede até sentar-se ao chão. As lágrimas escorreram dolorosamente de seus olhos verdes e sua falta de expressão demonstrava o quão destruído encontrava-se por dentro. Pensou o quão indigno era e como deveria realmente permanecer isolado naquele cortiço para sempre longe das outras pessoas, pois apenas lhe causava mal. Porém, dentre toda a sua angústia, timidamente o barulho de alguns passos se fizeram presentes e Frank ajoelhou-se em sua frente; os olhos marejados e encantadores em uma mistura de compaixão e amor.

\- Não se aproxime, Frank. – Sibilou quase sem mover os lábios feridos, as lágrimas caindo com ainda mais rapidez pela visão de seu anjo dar-lhe a sensação de que ele seria mais um a se machucar por estar tão próximo de si.

\- Não digas isto – Respondeu o menor com doçura e ao guiar as mãos até o rosto do pianista, secou suas lágrimas com o polegar conforme tentava segurar as próprias que se acumulavam em seus olhos pelo estado em que ele se encontrava. – Estarei próximo de ti agora e para todo o sempre, caso tu queiras ou não.

[Chopin – Mazurka No. 33 in B major, Op. 56]

Gerard fungou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, afastando o rosto do alcance do rapaz para curvá-lo para baixo; escondendo-o com as duas mãos conforme as lágrimas permaneciam escorrendo por suas bochechas pálidas. Havia um aperto descomunal em seu peito, como se seus ossos estivessem esmagando pouco à pouco seus órgãos vitais internos na intenção de fazê-lo sentir a dor que tanto merecia. E a cada segundo que se passava o ar tornava-se cada vez mais rarefeito, impedindo-o de respirar normalmente; seus lábios entreabrindo-se em uma vã tentativa de fazê-lo inspirar uma maior quantidade de oxigênio. O recinto tornou-se sufocante e ele tossiu algumas vezes, amaldiçoando-se por estar vivo e por ter gerado tanta mágoa em seu irmão mais novo. Aqueles olhos faiscando em sua direção com ódio nunca mais sairiam de sua mente e isto só pioraria a culpa que sentia em relação aos fatos, deixando-o ainda pior e com a percepção de que sequer merecia morar naquele cortiço, pois as pessoas as quais residiam ali tinham o mínimo de decência para não trair uma as outras.

Talvez, o fato de ter vivido em um mundo particular fosse seu maior erro. Aliás, todas as suas escolhas que haviam sido consideradas certas, agora se demonstravam terrivelmente erradas. O que o irmão havia dito sobre se manter afastado era verdade e o fizera propositalmente. Pois tudo o que queria era esquecer-se do passado, então ao pôr os pés na Inglaterra e ser designado à uma família pobre completamente desconhecida, seu primeiro pensamento fora começar uma vida nova como se nada tivesse acontecido; aliviava sua culpa e lhe transmitia boas esperanças de que tudo poderia ser melhor dali para frente. É claro que após alguns meses em uma procura desesperada para saber onde o irmão estava, pois haviam sido separados a força no cais quando o navio tinha atracado, o encontrara acomodado confortavelmente em um das melhores Instituições e sendo muito bem cuidado por uma família de posses que demonstrava extremo carinho ao deixá-lo na porta da mesma. E como não vira dor em seus olhos, tendo certeza de que estava seguro, havia lhe deixado em paz, pois Michael merecia isto. O mais novo era muito pequeno naquela época e deveria ter a chance de possuir uma infância tranqüila, sem ser assombrado pelo irmão mais velho deportado que mal tinha condições de conseguir um par de sapatos novos para substituir o puído que machucava seus pés quando andava em terrenos íngremes. Os dois tinham sorte de estarem vivos e um dia poderia se reencontrar, o mais importante era que o irmão estava em segurança.

Contudo, a forma com que Michael havia reagido as revelações e como lhe culpava pelo fato de ter lhe abandonado, era muito pior do que apanhar dos oficiais ingleses após ter entregado o pai, clamando por misericórdia. Causava-lhe uma dor tão dilacerante que era incapaz de se mover do chão ou de raciocinar de forma racional. Pois em nenhum momento quis que o mais novo se sentisse daquela forma, pelo contrário. O queria feliz e vivo, tendo a oportunidade de desfrutar de uma realidade bem diferente da sua porque era isto que o irmão merecia. Mas havia feito tudo errado e não havia formas de consertar o passado.

Porém, uma questão importantíssima o acometeu repentinamente: [i]como Michael havia descoberto tudo?[/i]

\- Gerard. – Frank o chamou com a voz tremulando em preocupação pela forma com que estava encolhido e imóvel enquanto tossia continuamente; a força exercida por seu tórax causando-lhe pontadas nas costelas.- Por favor, acalme-te e respire fundo.

O pianista tentou fazer o que lhe era proposto, porém como um baque o nome da única pessoa que poderia saber de tais acontecimentos o atingiu com força: [i]Robert McCracken[/i]. E a leve tontura que o acometia se intensificou de forma notória, escurecendo sua visão ao que era acompanhada por um estranho zumbido que zoneava seus sentidos. Seu corpo projetou-se molemente para frente, porém antes de atingir o chão, duas mãos firmes o agarraram pelos ombros com firmeza para que seu corpo fosse posicionado com delicadeza contra o chão. O que lhe rodeava se resumiu em breu e seu cérebro não correspondeu aos impulsos de mover seus membros; sua consciência se esvaindo aos poucos. Quando Gerard pensou em se entregar a escuridão completa para perder a consciência, o cheiro forte de parafina queimada próxima de seu nariz o fez tossir novamente para puxar uma grande quantidade de ar com um ruído sufocado; sua visão retornando de uma só vez quando seu tronco projetou-se para frente quando sentou-se esbaforido.

\- Nunca mais tu faças isto comigo! – Frank sibilou com a voz grossa falhando de forma notória e Gerard focou os olhos verdes em sua figura frágil, sentindo-se ainda mais culpado por vê-lo em tal estado; lágrimas rolavam em abundância por seu rosto enquanto ele posicionava a vela contra o chão com cuidado e de forma trêmula. Alguns soluços escaparam de sua garganta e ele trocou um olhar intenso com o pianista, repetindo o que havia dito anteriormente. – Nunca. Mais. Tu. Faças. Isto. Comigo.

\- Me desculpe. – Disse rouco pelo esforço que havia feito com as tosses e mordiscou o lábio inferior, o coração extremamente apertado pela descoberta que havia acabado de fazer, pois sabia muito bem o que ela significava. – Quando fico nervoso em demasia, tenho estas crises de tosse... – Explicou lentamente e iria continuar, porém foi abruptamente interrompido.

Frank havia se projetado com força para frente e seu braços estavam apertados contra o pescoço de Gerard enquanto o abraçava com desespero; transmitindo a preocupação e o medo que havia sentido de perdê-lo alguns minutos atrás. O pianista correspondeu o gesto com a mesma intensidade de emoções e seus corpos se pressionaram juntos, como se tentassem se fundir em um só para se certificarem de que nada os afastaria um do outro. Permaneceram assim por longos minutos e quando o mais velho afastou o rosto para encarar o outro nos olhos de forma profunda, estava explicito em seus olhos verdes o receio que o futuro lhe trazia.

\- Tu tens certeza de que tu queres se arriscar—

\- Tu não ouses me questionar sobre isto. – Cortou Frank com firmeza e guiando as mãos tremulas até o rosto de Gerard, aproximou-os para que suas testas se pressionassem uma contra a outra; amor transbordando de seus olhos doces e úmidos pelas lágrimas. – E a ti que eu quero e por ti que irei lutar.

\- E desde quanto tu és tão decidido assim, pequeno anjo? – Questionou o pianista com um sorriso tristonho, sentindo os próprios olhos marejarem por tamanha demonstração de amor. Apertou-o ainda mais, sentindo como o calor de seu corpo amorenado sobre o seu lhe trazia uma estranha sensação de calmaria e suspirou, pronunciando-se mais uma vez. – Como é que eu conseguirei dizer não a ti, contigo olhando-me desta forma?

\- Diga-me que tu queres o mesmo. – Sussurrou Frank em resposta; seus olhos brilhando dentre a escuridão, que agora dominava o quarto devida a falta de luminosidade proveniente do sol.

\- Tu és tudo o que eu sempre quis, anjo. – Respondeu Gerard em um suspiro, fechando os olhos quando os lábios se roçaram suavemente. – E quero a ti não só esta noite, mas em todas as que se seguirão em nossas vidas.

Seus lábios se selaram longamente em seguida e ao se separarem, o pianista permaneceu abraçando seu pequeno anjo, clamando aos céus que os dois fossem fortes o bastante para agüentar todas as tragédias que estavam se aproximando velozes como umja bla a de revolver certeira.

[b]x-x[/b]

[Frederic Chopin – Nocturne in F minor, Op. 55, Nº 1]

O cavalheiro solitário acomodado em um dos bancos giratórios de couro posicionados em frente à bancada lustrada de bebidas, observou fixamente a garrafa de [i]whisky[/i] que jazia em sua frente. A meia luz do recinto causava um efeito belíssimo contra o vidro transparente e quando o mesmo reluzia, tornava o líquido âmbar ainda mais belo; os tons escuros agitando-se quando, eventualmente, o garçom movia o recipiente para servir os outros homens presentes. Poderia ser considerado demasiadamente corriqueiro prestar atenção em uma bebida que possuía um teor alcoólico que destruía seu fígado aos poucos à cada gole, porém naquela noite com evidentes presságios de tempestade se aproximando, não havia nada de interessante para ser feito enquanto esperava seu convidado elegantemente atrasado.

Respirou profundamente e virou-se de forma lenta de costas para o balcão, os olhos claros dividindo as pessoas que ali estavam em dois grupos. O primeiro era dos soldados que se divertiam com suas acompanhantes provocantemente sentadas sobre suas pernas enquanto estes se arriscavam a jogar [i]poker[/i]; e analisando-os profundamente o cavalheiro, que tinha experiência em conseguir informações, chegou à conclusão de que aquele grupo era o dos homens com mais problemas emocionais. A experiência havia o feito compreender que, normalmente, quem se entregava as noitadas para tentar esquecer-se do próprio nome com álcool e mulheres superficiais pagas para agradá-los, utilizava aqueles meios para esquecer-se da realidade, vivendo em uma existência paralela na tentativa frustrada do passado não mais persegui-lo como uma assombração.

Já o segundo grupo consistia nos soldados que freqüentavam o bar para amenizar as próprias culpas, tentando se convencer de que seus erros seriam perdoados a cada gole de sua bebida fraca com base de água destilada. Aqueles, decididamente, eram os [i]covardes[/i]. A maioria era constituída por soldados que provavelmente haviam abandonado os companheiros nas trincheiras, pensando apenas na própria vida ao deixá-los em uma bandeja especial para a morte. Visitavam locais como aquele para se lamentarem sobre algo que não verdadeiramente se importavam e neste grupo, encontrava-se o oficial o qual havia conversado em sua visita de outrora; suas informações haviam sido deveras valiosas, porém o cavalheiro sabia que o homem tinha lhe dito apenas [i]meias verdades[/i]. Deveria ter paciência para compreender o que de fato havia ocorrido, pois, afinal de contas, covardes fingiam ter princípios, mas com algumas tentativas fracas de persuasão todo seu falso código de ética viria por água abaixo.

\- Creio que o fato de eu ser alguém muito crítico influencie no que irei dizer, contudo, a farda dos oficiais ingleses é de extremo mau gosto. – Comentou com a voz baixa, porém zombeteira, o convidado tão esperado que acabara de se acomodar ao seu lado; sua expressão tranqüila como a de alguém conversando sobre o tempo em um parque de diversões. – Azul cobalto? Perdoe-me, mas o verde-oliva dos alemães era muito mais elegante.

O cavalheiro deu um sorriso de lado, observando o outro homem com o canto dos olhos ao permanecer em silêncio; deixando explícito seu posicionamento indiferente a questão da cor das fardas de qualquer exército, apesar de não ser desrespeitoso ao ponto de ignorar o comentário. Cruzou os braços sobre o tórax e notou que algumas damas de companhia haviam se interessado pelo outro homem que exalava através de seus trajes e gestos a grande fortuna a qual era herdeiro. Porém, sua expressão esnobe para as mesmas divertiu o cavalheiro apesar de sua ânsia em fuzilá-lo pelo olhar pelos recentes acontecimentos que deveriam ter sido evitados.

\- Tu estás em solo inglês, não deverias enaltecê-los ao invés de zombar? Afinal, estes senhores venceram a guerra. – Constatou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, assistindo-o prender uma risada de escárnio enquanto dava um grande gole em sua bebida esverdeada.

\- Sem discussões políticas, não quero desapontá-lo. – Respondeu com seu típico sorriso sarcástico, posicionando o copo elegantemente contra o balcão, antes de virar-se de frente para o cavalheiro com uma expressão, agora, um pouco mais séria. – E acredito que tu tenhas um belo motivo para chamar-me até este... [i]local[/i].

\- Perdoe-me se o recinto não faz jus a tua classe social. – O tom de voz era neutro, porém o cavalheiro teve sérias dificuldades em controlar a ironia em sua frase. Afinal de contas, não suportava aquele sujeito, mas havia sido contratado pelo mesmo, então deveria ser profissional e respeitoso como sempre fora com todos. – Porém, sim, tenho um grande motivo. Quero adverti-lo para que tu tenhas cuidado para quem andas soltando informações, as quais ainda estão em período de investigação.

\- Não me digas para quem eu devo dizê-las. – Retrucou o homem com impaciência e seus olhos faiscaram pela, mesmo que leve, afronta; estava explícito que ele odiava ser repreendido. – As direi, se assim desejar. E tu és pago para apenas descobri-las, não para me advertir sobre qualquer coisa que seja. Aliás, espero que tu não tenhas me chamado só para [i]isto[/i]. – Finalizou rispidamente.

\- Não. – O cavalheiro voltou a observar a garrafa de [i]whisky[/i], como se o líquido de beleza única pudesse acalmá-lo e impedi-lo de fazer algo que poderia se arrepender futuramente. – E devo confessar que até criei um pouco de simpatia por este Way após conhecer melhor o passado do pai, este não passava de um cretino.

\- Diga-me uma novidade, pois cretino é apenas um sinônimo para quem, naturalmente, era fascista. – Argumentou o outro demonstrando-se entediado, revirando os olhos ao executar um gesto com a mão para que o outro continuasse.

\- Sua genialidade de músico era apenas uma fachada. O dom estava ali, pois é indiscutível o talento de maestro que este senhor possuía. Porém, o que realmente de melhor fazia era maltratar a esposa. – O cavalheiro continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido, apoiando a cabeça contra uma das mãos ao permanecer olhando fixamente para a garrafa. – Algumas testemunhas sobreviventes dizem que mesmo grávida do filho mais velha, a senhora Way não era privada das constantes surras.

\- Interessante. – Comentou o outro com uma expressão pensativa e seus olhos agora brilhavam pelas informações úteis. – E o que Gerard fazia em relação a isto?

\- O garoto tinha uma espécie de personalidade dupla, porém este fato faz, e muito, sentido. Ao mesmo tempo em que aparentava ser uma criança saudável e feliz ao acompanhar o pai aos concertos, aprendendo a tocar violino e diversos instrumentos clássicos, era agressivo e indomável no convívio com a família. Aparentemente o senhor Way estava enlouquecendo a família aos poucos. Obrigava-os a aparentar felicidade perante os outros senão os castigos seriam cruéis. – Houve uma pausa em que o cavalheiro suspirou profundamente, franzindo a testa ao crispar os lábios. – E a Senhora Way quase perder o filho mais novo que estava esperando quando em uma das surras tentou impedir que o marido machucasse o filho com o arco do violino, só porque o mesmo não havia conseguido executar o acorde de forma correta.

\- E por qual motivo Gerard não demonstra tantos traumas? O que vejo é um simples boêmio que priva-se de uma carreira brilhante por sentir-se culpado e que possui um terrível senso de punição. – O homem demonstrou-se um pouco confuso, mas havia um sorriso em seus lábios. – Porém, muitas destas informações são úteis.

\- O piano. – O cavalheiro respondeu com simplicidade ao respirar fundo, pois gostaria de findar aquela conversa imediatamente. Repudiava a forma com que o outro demonstrava diversão ao saber de fatos tão terríveis. – O Way mais velho é autodidata no piano, pois era exatamente neste instrumento em que descontava as frustrações de uma vida. E até consigo entendê-lo por entregar o pai.

\- Quero que tu continues descobrindo tudo. Quanto mais lembranças eu o fizer lembrar, mais facilmente consigo dominá-lo. Se este boêmio arredio e ingrato não quer ser meu por bem, será por mal. – O sorriso em seus lábios se alargou e de forma elegante este, arrumou a cartola sobre os fios ondulados, dando o gole final em sua bebida antes de levantar-se com maestria. – E confesso que tenho um lado fascista dentro de minha pessoa... – Aproximou-se do cavalheiro com um sorriso cínico e pressionando os lábios contra seu ouvido continuou em um sussurro cortante. – Pois tenho uma paixão desenfreada por [i]torturas psicológicas[/i]. E se este pianista precisar levar uma surra de [i]arco[/i] novamente, será um prazer proporcioná-la.

O cavalheiro segurou-se no balcão para permanecer centrado para não levantar-se e cometer algum ato violento. Seu rosto empalideceu-se e quando o garçom, percebendo seu estado perturbado, preencheu seu copo com o [i]whisky[/i], fez questão de ingeri-lo de uma vez; a sensação de queimação acometendo sua garganta e invadindo-o com a calma que tanto necessitava. Tentava se convencer de que estava apenas fazendo o seu trabalho e não deveria se importar com o que aconteceria após a troca de informações, porém sentia-se fazendo parte do grupo dos [i]soldados covardes[/i]; o que dilacerava-lhe a alma.

E fechando os olhos, o cavalheiro desejou que o destino fosse gentil com aquele pobre pianista. Mas ele sabia que tal pensamento era utópico, pois o que o aguardava era a profunda escuridão.

[b]x-x[/b]  
  
[Lena Horne – Summetime]

Frank se esforçou para ser o primeiro a chegar à sala de música, porém a encontrou vazia. Um suspiro decepcionado escapou por seus lábios avermelhados e o rapaz caminhou a passos lentos em direção à uma das primeiras carteiras, posicionando a pasta, onde seus materiais se encontravam, sobre a mesma. Em seguida, sentou-se com o olhar fixo contra a mesa do professor, notando que esta estava atipicamente arrumada e a corriqueira papelada que se espalhava por sua superfície havia sido guardada em algum lugar. E de forma incômoda sentiu o coração apertar, pensando no quão abalado Gerard havia ficado após a discussão com o irmão na noite passada, pois este seria o único motivo plausível para sua ausência.

Era difícil acreditar que alguém sempre tão seguro de si, e dono de um sorriso estonteante, pudesse guardar tantas amarguras e temores dentro de si, pois o pianista possuía uma áurea incandescente e iluminava todos os locais em que passava com seu belíssimo olhar. E sua personalidade sempre tão positiva escondia todas as suas rachaduras em seu coração; fato que provava para Frank que não era o único com lembranças melancólicas que lhe definhavam aos poucos. Definitivamente, aqueles olhos verdes escondiam muitas coisas, as quais o rapaz desesperadamente queria compreender. Pois, após a visão da profunda tristeza que acometia o homem que amava, percebera que tinha sido egoísta e se importado apenas com os próprios sentimentos. Já que desde que haviam começado a se envolver, apenas tinha parado para pensar sobre o que o outro sentia em relação a si e não no restante das situações. Aliás, questionando-se mais a fundo sobre isso, Frank chegou à conclusão que nunca havia passado por sua mente perguntar sobre o passado de Gerard.

Suspirou novamente, debruçando-se sobre os próprios braços para utilizar a escuridão como aliada à sua fracassada tentativa de organizar os próprios pensamentos. E sentindo um ligeiro mal estar por não ter enxergado as necessidades emocionais de seu pianista, mordiscou o lábio inferior. [i]Deveria estar radiante agora, certo?[/i] Pois havia se entregado à ele de corpo e alma, permitindo que os dois se fundissem em um único ser para partilhar seus sentimentos e prazeres. Porém, após abraçar Gerard inconsolável ao ouvir seus soluços, o rapaz percebera algo muito importante: tudo em relação aos dois era direcionado apenas à si mesmo. Eram sempre as suas vontades, o seu ritmo e a formas de fazê-lo sentir confortável. E o outro? Será que havia negligenciado seus momentos de fragilidade, não oferecendo o suporte que sempre havia recebido? [i]Quais eram as vontades de Gerard?[/i]

O ruído da porta se abrindo fez com que seu rosto se levantasse imediatamente, mas mais uma vez Frank se decepcionou; não era o pianista que havia acabado de chegar. O grupo de garotas que faziam parte da aula de música erudita, pelo projeto de interação da Instituição, se acomodou próximo à mesa do professor, como de costume, e o rapaz observou a mesma novamente desejando que este aparecesse o mais rápido possível para que seu coração se aquietasse. Além de se preocupar com o estado emocional do outro, o fato deste não ter ido buscá-lo naquela manhã lhe causava uma terrível sensação de que algo estava errado.

\- Bom dia, senhor Iero! – Uma voz doce ao seu lado exclamou com empolgação e Frank virou o rosto para o lado, encontrando Jamia acomodada na carteira paralela à sua; um sorriso doce em seus lábios. – Confesso que é uma pena vê-lo apenas nesta aula. Infelizmente minha Instituição não oferece alguma aula que lhe interesse participar...

\- Bom dia, senhorita Nestor. – Frank respondeu com a voz mais rouca que o normal, sendo educado apesar de não demonstrar interesse em continuar aquela conversa.

Apesar de ser extremamente agradecido àquela garota, pela mesma tê-lo defendido outrora, não gostava muito do fato de ela se demonstrar tão próxima e tão íntima; uma ligeira tremulação acometendo suas mãos quando ele encolheu-se em seu assento como se este movimento pudesse afastá-la para um pouco mais longe.

\- Será que o professor Way faltará e teremos este tempo livre? – Questionou com a voz doce, observando o rapaz com os olhos esverdeados brilhando de forma estranha. Ao contrário das outras garotas, Jamia não considerava Frank estranho por não apreciar aproximações, pelo contrário. Tal atitude tímida a encantava cada vez mais quando tinha a oportunidade de arrancar algumas palavras dele que era tão silencioso. – Poderíamos ir à beira da praia tomar um [i]milkshake[/i], o que achas?

\- Temo que eu terei de desapontá-la, senhorita Nestor, pois este passeio não será possível. Minha aula está prestes a ser iniciada. – A voz de Gerard irrompeu contra a sala e Frank ergueu o olhar, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida assim que seus olhares se cruzaram. E apesar de abatido, o mais velho demonstrava-se extremamente sério; o que era atípico para o seu posicionamento sempre tão próximo com os alunos. – Infelizmente, o professor Way deu o ar de sua graça. – Finalizou com um breve sorriso que poderia ser interpretado como um ato gentil, mas Frank percebeu o deboche implícito em suas sobrancelhas suavemente arqueadas.

A sala silenciou-se e o rapaz prendeu um sorriso que insistia querer se formar em seus lábios avermelhados pela resposta direta à aula, observando-a pelo canto do olho a mesma encolher-se um pouco com as bochechas coradas em vergonha. Apesar de ser um tanto quanto maldoso de sua parte gostar de ver alguém daquela forma, Frank não se importou. Pois se Gerard havia respondido de tal forma a aluna, significava que sentia ciúmes de si. E não havia nada melhor do que se sentir importante por quem amava.

\- Não tomarei muito o tempo dos senhores e das senhoritas hoje. Temos uma apresentação para montarmos, correto? E por este motivo dividirei a sala em grupos para que sejam, além das estrelas principais do evento, os responsáveis pela decoração e organização da apresentação. – Houve uma pausa em que Gerard respirou fundo enquanto se sentava, demonstrando certa fragilidade por seu rosto estar ainda mais pálido que o normal. Os alunos tiveram reações empolgadas com o pronunciamento, observando uns aos outros, então lhes deu um sorriso; o mesmo que lhes dava quando estava orgulhoso quando um deles acertava um acorde particularmente dificultoso. – As senhoritas, evidentemente, serão encarregadas da decoração. Queremos algo elegante e belo, não um desastre, não é mesmo, senhores? – Com as risadas divertidas de aprovação dos rapazes, o pianista sorriu um pouco mais para a garota percebendo a forma com que elas suspiraram com o ato. – Então nesta aula as senhoritas visitarão o anfiteatro e decidirão, juntas, o que farão para a decoração. Até o término desta aula gostaria de uma introdução as idéias para que eu possa comunicá-las à direção.

Imediatamente as garotas se levantaram com enormes sorrisos enfeitando suas faces delicadas e acenando sedutoramente para o professor antes de saírem pela porta, trocaram risadinhas umas com as outras. Frank segurou-se para não revirar os olhos e as acompanhou com o olhar, demonstrando-se entediado por tamanha reação exagerada. E quando voltou a observar Gerard, notou o sorriso prepotente, porém discreto, que este lhe enviava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, fazendo-o quebrar o olhar ao bufar baixinho. Apesar de todas as dores, Gerard continuava a ser o mesmo.

\- Já os senhores ficarão encarregados da organização. Quero relatórios sobre o número de convidados, quantos convites serão necessários e como iremos recebê-los. Seria ideal uma interação entre os senhores com as senhoritas para que na prática tudo funcione como o planejado. Então os senhores poderão visitar os corredores e o [i]Hall[/i] para decidirem onde será a recepção e como deverá funcionar a entrada de cada um dos convidados, já que no mundo existem pessoas que adoram adentrar nas festas alheias sem serem convidadas. E queremos que o nosso banquete não se finde antes de nós o provarmos, correto? – Finalizou o professor com mais um sorriso, observando orgulhoso os alunos se levantarem, empolgados para seguir suas indicações.

Os rapazes ultrapassaram a porta, porém Gerard não precisou erguer o olhar para saber que Frank permanecia ali, e quando seus olhares tornaram a se encontrar foi como se todo o mal-estar que sentia desaparecesse. O menor aproximou-se suavemente de sua mesa e observou a porta antes de estender uma das mãos para tocar seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha com o polegar de forma carinhosa. Sua expressão, um tanto tímida, demonstrando preocupação.

\- Como é que tu estás? – Ele sussurrou com ternura, despertando um desejo quase irrefreável de tomá-lo em seus braços mais uma vez, ignorando que estavam na Instituição.

[Carmen McRae – Try A Little Tenderness]

\- Vendo-te agora, sinto-me muito melhor. – O professor respondeu ao liberar um suspiro. Fechou os olhos por alguns minutos e inclinou o rosto para que desta forma pudesse sentir o toque suave das pontas dos dedos que se roçavam suavemente pela curva de seu maxilar. Porém, a contragosto tornou a abri-los para recobrar a sanidade. – Agora é melhor tu ires ao anfiteatro, Frank. Não penses que não cobrarei trabalhos de ti só porque eu estou... – Houve uma pausa em que as palavras se perderam e o mais velho desviou o olhar ao completar a frase em sua mente “...[i]completamente apaixonado por ti.[/i]”

\- Tu estás? – Questionou Frank curiosamente; os olhos cor de mel piscando lentamente ao esperar uma resposta a qual não veio em palavras. Gerard apenas deu um sorriso torto e permaneceu observando o corredor que podia ser visto através da porta aberta. – Gerard... – Chamou com a voz arrastada e rouca, contendo um sorriso pela reação que arrancou do outro; o qual havia prendido a respiração. – Diga-me, por favor, o que é que tu estás?

\- É [i]senhor Way[/i]. – Corrigiu Gerard após pigarrear e ajeitando-se em sua cadeira, guiou o olhar até a pilha de papéis que havia sobre sua mesa. Desarrumou a pilha apenas para evitar olhar profundamente naqueles doces olhos que sempre faziam-no se render e entortou a boca ao voltar a se pronunciar. – Repito, é melhor tu seguires para teus afazeres. Como disse anteriormente, exijo um relatório ou lhe mandarei a detenção, senhor Iero.

Pelo canto dos olhos, o pianista observou o outro arquear levemente as sobrancelhas e afastar-se da mesa lentamente em direção a porta. Pensou em respirar de forma aliviada, porém ao invés de Frank seguir pelo corredor, o mesmo fechou a porta da sala de aula quase sem fazer barulho. Seu coração disparou imediatamente contra o peito e Gerard se repreendeu em pensamento pela reação, pois, afinal de contas, além de estarem na Instituição era seu dever como professor exigir que o outro fosse embora. Porém, a presença de Frank e a forma inocente e tão doce com que ele agia, faziam-no esquecer de sua racionalidade. Era como voltar a ter vinte anos novamente, onde o amanhã não importava, só o [i]agora[/i].

E por mais que tentasse resistir, como havia tentado de forma incansável antes de se envolverem, era em seu anjo que pensava todas as noites antes de dormir. Especificamente em como seu sorriso tipicamente acompanhado pelas bochechas rosadas era muito mais belo do que qualquer melodia de [i]Paganini[/i] e em como quando estavam juntos, principalmente quando se tocavam mesmo que de forma simples, todas as preocupações e culpas que o acometiam desapareciam; o mesmo efeito que seu adorado piano lhe concedia. Mas era muito melhor sentir suas dores sendo esquecidas pelo contato humano. As teclas e a melodia poderiam acalmá-lo, porém o contato das mãos de Frank em seu rosto ou como seus corpos se uniam perfeitamente era algo insubstituível. Pois seu coração se aquecia como se uma delicada brisa de verão lhe açoitasse o rosto e criava melodias perfeitas pelo ritmo acelerado, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente apaixonado, com que batia.   
  
A pequena mão posicionou-se sobre a sua e puxou-a levemente para que o papel se desvencilhasse de seus dedos, afastando então seu braço. Evitou olhá-lo por mais algum tempo, porém isto tornou-se impossível quando timidamente o menor posicionou-se de lado em seu colo; transformando a proximidade entre seus rostos algo obrigatório. As bochechas estavam rosadas, porém havia um brilho diferente nos olhos amendoados; como se aquela atitude apesar de amedrontadora para si fosse um passo o qual ele gostaria de ter dado há muito tempo. E Gerard não conseguiu prender um sorriso, envolvendo-o pela cintura com os braços para abraçá-los fortemente. Tinha consciência de que não precisava pôr em palavras o quanto estava orgulhoso com o fato de Frank ter tomado a iniciativa de um contato, assim como o fato de na noite anterior ter se entregado de corpo e alma. Então permaneceu silencioso e ordenou que os avisos que seu cérebro lhe dava, sobre o quão perigoso o que estavam fazendo era, se calassem. Afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo a textura macia e quente da pele amorenada com a ponta do nariz e permitiu que aquele cheiro adocicado que a mesma emanava concertasse cada rachadura causada em seu coração através dos anos.

\- Ainda quero saber o que tu estás. – Sussurrou Frank com suavidade ao espalmar as mãos em seus ombros, apertando-os levemente antes de iniciarem um carinho lento em sua nuca.

Gerard deu um sorriso abafado contra o pescoço do outro e afastou o rosto lentamente para olhá-lo nos olhos mais uma vez, mergulhando na imensidão esverdeada tão inocente. Pensou em negar mais uma vez, mas Frank era o único merecedor de ouvir tais palavras vindas de si mesmo.

\- Estou completamente apaixonado por ti. – Disse olhando-o fixamente nos olhos, sorrindo quando a vermelhidão nas bochechas do menor se acentuou. Porém, a forma com que seus olhos doces brilharam foi a melhor resposta que poderia ter ganhado a tal afirmação.

\- Eu... – Frank murmurou com os olhos um tanto quanto arregalados, porém um sorriso iluminava sua expressão. Contudo, antes que pudesse terminar o que gostaria de dizer, o barulho próximo de passos fez com que o menor saísse imediatamente do colo do professor.

O pianista aprumou-se em sua cadeira e segurou mais uma vez os papeis, observando-os por alguns instantes quando a porta se abriu rapidamente e o grupo de garotas surgiu um tanto quanto esbaforida.

\- Senhor Way, precisamos de amparo. Não dará para ser feita uma decoração descente com a pouca verba que o diretor nos ofereceu—

\- O que Ashley está tentando dizer, senhor Way. – Cortou Jamia ao olhar de forma cortante para a amiga que se calou antes de cruzar os braços em seguida. – É que precisaremos diminuir drasticamente o número de convidados, pois a verba é pequena.

\- Não te preocupes, senhorita Nestor. Eu resolverei isto. – Respondeu Gerard sério, percebendo Frank sem jeito com o canto dos olhos. Tentou manter-se firme perante as alunas e se levantou, evitando olhar para o outro para não cair na tentação de prendê-lo ali mais uma vez. – Tu podes ir, senhor Iero. O que queria já lhe pedi, passe as informações adicionais ao restante do grupo que deve estar no [i]Hall[/i] da Instituição. E as senhoritas podem continuar seus afazeres, como disse, resolverei isto.

Frank executou um aceno positivo com a cabeça e seguiu encabulado com o grupo de garotas, deixando o professor solitário em sua sala. Um suspiro escapou dos lábios do mais velho e ele sorriu para si mesmo, mordiscando o lábio inferior antes de seguir para a porta. Seus olhos acompanharam a silhueta do menor desaparecendo ao virar pelo corredor, porém sua felicidade durou apenas mais alguns segundos, pois quando os olhos verdes mudaram o foco para o outro lado do corredor Jared Followill encontrava-se encostado na parede oposta, dando um sorriso irônico ao cruzar os braços contra o peito.

E um questionamento desesperado o acometeu: o que aquele sorriso significava? Teria o mais jovem dos Fiollowill visto alguma coisa?

[Chopin – Ballade No. 1 in G minor]

\- Posso ter a honra de saber o motivo de teu sorriso, senhor Followill? – Questionou de forma séria ao encostar-se contra o batente da porta, cruzando os braços contra o peito para demonstrar superioridade, porém em seu interior era como se a suposta motivação daquele sorriso irônico estivesse golpeando-lhe o estômago com força. – O senhor não deveria estar em aula? Ou está caminhando pelos corredores em busca de uma detenção em teu currículo?

\- O senhor demonstra apreciação em conhecer profundamente a vida de teus alunos a fundo, não é, professor Way? – Questionou Jared com o mesmo sorriso, desencostando-se da parede para caminhar lentamente para próximo do mais velho. Seus olhos estavam fixos no do outro; os verdes fuzilando os azuis debochados. – E fazendo-me tais perguntas, vejo que não são apenas os [i]maricas[/i] que lhe despertam o interesse...

\- Pense bem nas palavras que está utilizando, senhor Followill. Pense bem. – Gerard enfatizou, percebendo que o garoto estava tentando induzí-lo a ficar nervoso para tirar a prova de suas suposições. Aparentemente, o outro apenas havia percebido que Frank permanecera na sala e não tinha observado nada pela janela. E um suspiro de alívio se formou em sua garganta, porém o professor o disfarçou com uma tosse rouca, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao de forma distraída executar um gesto com a cabeça para afastar os fios negros dos olhos. – E já que o senhor está tão interessado em saber... – Abaixou o tom de voz para que apenas o aluno ouvisse; sua expressão modificando-se para uma debochada. – Se tu fosses inteligente, teria percebido que o senhor faz parte do seleto grupo de [i]maricas[/i] que o senhor tanto adora citar em tuas repugnantes falas. Ou tu achas que é completamente normal um garoto, supostamente, com preferência nítida por mulheres tentaria estuprar outro garoto se não sentisse desejos por ele?

Gerard sorriu quando notou o rosto de Jared tornando-se vermelho de raiva e como ele estava tentando se controlar para não responder algo que pudesse comprometê-lo; suas mãos fechadas em forma de punho ao lado do corpo tremulando visivelmente. Porém, após alguns segundos e falhas tentativas de encontrar uma resposta, ele entreabriu os lábios para se pronunciar; a voz soando sufocada.

\- Não penses que não me vingarei de ti. Encontrarei, o mínimo que seja, para destruí-lo pelo mal que tu estás me fazendo. Dou-te a minha palavra.

O professor afastou-se do batente e descruzou os braços, dando alguns passos para perto do aluno para que seus rostos ficassem suficientemente próximos para que trocassem mais um olhar intenso. Agora sua expressão estava terrivelmente séria, dando-lhe um ar um tanto quanto assustador, e os olhos verdes fizeram o garoto encolher-se levemente pela força com que o perfuravam.

\- Pense que isto não é um terço do que tu causaste ao senhor Iero. – Sibilou em um rosnado, porém respirou fundo em seguida para controlar os próprios nervos. – E todas às vezes em que o senhor cogitar utilizar a palavra [i]maricas[/i] novamente, esteja ciente de que está falando sobre si mesmo. – Afastou-se finalmente e estendendo o braço para apontar a sala mais a frente que encontrava-se com a porta fechada, o professor continuou de forma autoritária. – Agora vá para a tua sala antes que eu perca, realmente, a minha paciência com o senhor. Não me obrigue a tomar atitudes impensadas, as quais o senhor irá se arrepender amargamente, senhor Followill.

O aluno permaneceu estagnado no mesmo lugar enquanto tremulava de raiva, contudo, obedeceu a ordem ao seguir para a sala de aula. E guiando uma das mãos até a testa, o professor massageou a têmpora com as pontas dos dedos em uma falha tentativa de espantar a ligeira dor de cabeça que começara a incomodá-lo. Respirando profundamente para afastar os pensamentos do desagradável rapaz que havia lhe tirado o sorriso, Gerard caminhou alguns passos e após virar o corredor, ouviu vozes femininas exaltadas dentro da sala onde localizava-se a diretoria. Curiosamente aproximou-se mais e pela porta entreaberta pôde visualizar suas alunas em uma calorosa discussão com a secretária do diretor, senhorita Simmons, sobre o custo que a apresentação teria para a Instituição. Sorriu e decidiu que não iria intervir, afinal de contas, mulheres poderiam ser decididamente intragáveis e perigosas quando irritadas; definitivamente não queria sair ferido daquela discussão.

Mais alguns passos e o pianista adentrou no [i]Hall[/i], notando que diferentemente das alunas, seus alunos encontravam-se tranqüilos enquanto anotavam em um papel as idéias que haviam tido. Frank encontrava-se um pouco distante do grupo, mas esforçava-se para opinar quando era requisitado; arrancando um sorriso discreto do professor. Quando estes notaram a sua presença lhes deu um aceno de aprovação.

\- Me entreguem o pequeno relatório que elaboraram e como os senhores estão muito mais comportados do que as senhoritas, estão dispensados. Faltam apenas dez minutos para o início da aula de Filosofia então sugiro que descansam um pouco seus cérebros. – Comentou de forma bem humorada, recebendo sorrisos de agradecimento dos outros.

Logo o relatório estava em suas mãos, às letras garranchadas que preenchiam a folha sendo apreciadas por alguns segundos pelo professor, e quando os garotos se retiraram Frank permaneceu. E apesar da grande distância entre os dois, era possível enxergar nitidamente o brilho que havia se ascendido em seus olhos esverdeados quando estavam juntos na sala de aula. Tal visão causou em Gerard um suspiro, fazendo-o amaldiçoar os deuses – que sequer acreditava – por terem criado uma criatura tão bela e hipnotizante como aquele garoto, pois era quase impossível manter-se longe do mesmo.

\- Irei ouvi-lo tocar esta noite. – Sussurrou Frank com um pequeno sorriso; em sua expressão a ansiedade febril para que o momento chegasse.

\- Infelizmente, anjo, hoje não tocarei. – O pianista respondeu com certo pesar quando o outro demonstrou-se um pouco desapontado com a afirmação. Desviou o olhar, pois não conseguiria esconder nada daqueles olhos tampouco seria capaz de mentir. – Esta noite não poderemos nos ver, preciso resolver certos assuntos pendentes.

Frank permaneceu em silêncio e toda a luz que parecia irradiar do mesmo há segundos atrás, desapareceu. E Gerard pensou em desistir, porém manteve-se firme, contendo o árduo desejo e puxá-lo para um abraço, pois assim poderia consolá-lo.

\- Mas não te preocupes, amanhã buscar-te-ei em tua casa. E, após as aulas, recompensarei a ti por esta ausência. – Gerard pronunciou-se novamente e recebeu um fraco aceno positivo com a cabeça em resposta. Mordeu o lábio inferior e lançou-lhe um olhar profundo, tentando transmitir o quanto gostaria de fazê-lo sorrir novamente. – Não se atrase, tua aula começará em poucos minutos.

E observando a silhueta um tanto cabisbaixa de seu anjo seguindo para longe, o pianista pensou em desistir. Porém tal pensamento durou apenas frágeis segundos, pois seu desejo de vingança pulsava forte em suas veias e o impedia de desistir de cometer tal ato, que apesar de ser completamente contra seus princípios, deveria ser executado por si; [i]apenas[/i] por si.

Aquele desgraçado sofreria toda a dor que causou através de suas mãos.

[b]x-x[/b]

[Elvis Presley – Always On My Mind]

Frank suspirou profundamente conforme brincava de forma distraída com o canudinho que jazia dentro da taça vazia que, alguns minutos atrás, havia sido preenchida por um delicioso [i]milkshake[/i] de baunilha; encarecidamente oferecido por Quinn que havia resmungado por cinco minutos interruptos sobre estar abusando de doces e que se continuasse a beber aquele [i]milkshake[/i] se tornaria a atração principal de um circo como um elefante. E é claro que tal comentário exagerado havia lhe arrancado algumas risadas quando chegara ao bar em que sempre se encontravam após as aulas, porém seu desânimo não desistiria tão fácil de perturbá-lo. Pois desde que Gerard havia lhe dito que precisava [i]resolver alguns assuntos pendentes[/i] naquela noite, algo em seu interior lhe transmitia uma sensação incômoda de que não estava prestando devida atenção nos pequenos detalhes que sempre relevava por acreditar serem sem importância.

O rapaz mordiscou o lábio inferior suavemente e projetou o corpo para trás, fazendo com que suas costas se apoiassem contra o encosto do sofá avermelhado o qual estava acomodado. Seus olhos esverdeados se fixaram contra a quase imperceptível espuma que se acumulava dentro da taça localizada em sua frente sobre a mesa arredondada, e com uma expressão pensativa cruzou os braços contra o tórax; amaldiçoando-se por sentir-se mais uma vez o frágil garoto que não se sentia no direito de ser amado. E controlando-se para não permitir que lágrimas se formassem em seus olhos, Frank ouviu a voz da senhora vizinha de Gerard ecoando em sua mente: “[i]Gerard não está, garoto. Saiu e, pelo visto, não voltará cedo. Está acompanhado...[/i]”. Será que era por isso que Gerard não queria encontrá-lo? Pois havia outra pessoa? Mas então por que o pianista havia lhe dito que estava apaixonado por si?

\- Algum fantasma apareceu por aqui? – Questionou Quinn ao retornar do balcão de bebidas com as sobrancelhas arqueadas pela expressão que o outro exibia.

\- Não. – Frank respondeu com um sorriso fraco e permaneceu com os olhos fixos no vidro por algum tempo, sentindo-se acometido por uma desenfreada vontade de sair do recinto para ficar sozinho. De repente, a presença sempre divertida de Quinn lhe deixara desconfortável. – Temo que hoje não possa ficar muito tempo aqui contigo.

\- Tu és um péssimo mentiroso. – Constatou o loiro ao revirar os olhos para o menor que explicitamente estava tentando se fundir ao sofá pela forma com que estava curvado contra os braços cruzados. – O que é que teu professor lhe fez?

\- Gerard não me fez nada. – Murmurou o outro ao descruzar os braços para posicionar as mãos sobre o rosto, tentando se convencer a não permitir que os medos lhe perturbassem novamente, porém a intensa vontade de chorar tornava-se cada vez mais imbatível se comparada aos seus esforços. – Só não poderemos nos encontrar esta noite.

Ao invés de mais uma de suas respostas ácidas e divertidas, Quinn permaneceu em silêncio com tal informação. E Frank retirou as mãos do rosto, considerando a possibilidade de seu comentário ter sido tão estúpido ao ponto de Quinn se levantar para ir embora, deixando-o ali sozinho. Porém, não foi isso que aconteceu. O loiro exibia uma expressão séria, pela primeira vez, e havia algo em seus olhos que o outro rapaz não conseguiu identificar. Era como se este estivesse guardando algo em seu interior o qual gostaria de compartilhar, mas por algum motivo se impedia de tal atitude. E Frank derramou uma lágrima, sentindo-se feito de bobo. Será que todos ao seu redor haviam percebido que Gerard escondia-lhe certas coisas e ele era cego o suficiente para não ver?

O braço de Quinn se estendeu e o menor se encolheu, porém o outro não demonstrou se preocupar com o gesto, limpando com cuidado a lágrima que havia escorrido por seu rosto bonito. Agora, os olhos claros do loiro estavam diretamente conectados aos seus e no lugar da sombra que os cobria anteriormente, havia uma espécie de compaixão; algo que nunca havia visto antes.

\- Não quero que tu chores, Frank. Por favor. – Ele disse firmemente e logo afastou a mão, contudo, permaneceu olhando-o nos olhos para transmitir conforto. – [i]Nada[/i] está perdido. É apenas uma noite. E o propósito de tu estares me encontrando todos os dias é consegui-lo para ti, não? Estamos apenas no início da preparação para batalha, querido, não se sinta derrotado antes mesmo de lutar.

Frank fungou e deu um leve aceno positivo com a cabeça ao fechar os olhos, tentando conter todas as lágrimas que haviam se formado em seus olhos. De certa forma, as palavras do outro aquietaram um pouco seu coração frágil, mas a dúvida ainda permaneceu forte para perturbá-lo no fundo de sua mente. E o que mais lhe incomodava era o fato de que por mais que almejasse a resposta à todos os questionamentos que o acometiam, tinha consciência de que quando visse o pianista novamente não teria coragem de tocar no assunto.

\- Você o ama, não é? – O questionamento de Quinn chegou aos seus ouvidos, desvirtuando seus pensamentos e Frank abriu os olhos abruptamente; o coração saltando desesperadamente contra o peito. – Não me respondas, está escrito em teus olhos.

Um silêncio confortável se instalou entre os dois e o menor corou levemente, abaixando a cabeça apenas para poder observar as próprias mãos postadas sobre o colo; o que Quinn havia dito ecoando em seus ouvidos como se ele tivesse repetido a frase. Era estranho pensar em [i]amor[/i], sendo que até pouco tempo atrás este sentimento parecia impossível em sua realidade, mas agora dominava por completo todo seu ser. Respirou profundamente e inclinou a cabeça para trás, deixando o maxilar exposto ao observar o teto com a nuca apoiada contra o encosto do sofá. Nunca pensara que iria se sentir tão confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo tão seguro, em relação à alguém. Porém, não podia negar o quão entregue estava a Gerard. E o fato de não vê-lo naquela noite o deixara devastado, principalmente pelo que haviam dividido anteriormente, e mesmo pensando em respeitar as vontades do outro, seu anseio de tê-lo sempre por perto era incontrolável; vital como o ar.

\- O que é isto? – Questionou Quinn ao se pronunciar novamente e quando Frank abaixou o rosto para poder olhá-lo, encontrou os olhos claros brilhando de forma maliciosa em direção ao seu pescoço; as sobrancelhas arqueadas diretamente em sua direção. - O senhor Iero andou produzindo música com o pianista e não contou-me?

\- O quê? – Frank piscou os olhos lentamente sem compreender, apesar de estar ainda mais corado por saber o que [i]produzindo música significava[/i].

\- Tu estás com um roxo admirável em teu pescoço, querido. – Constatou Quinn com o mesmo sorriso e em seguida apoiou o cotovelo sobre a mesa, o queixo posicionado sobre a mão. – Teu pianista deve ter alguma ascendência vampiresca, pelo que vejo.

O pequeno arregalou os olhos e guiou uma das mãos até o pescoço; o nível de vermelhidão de seu rosto aumentando gradativamente. E com isto o sorriso de Quinn aumentou ainda mais, seu sorriso malicioso ganhando um ar, agora, de divertimento.

\- E qual foi o ritmo musical que vocês tocaram juntos, querido? – Questionou para provocá-lo; achando adorável a forma com que o outro encolheu-se contra o assento e evitava encará-lo nos olhos.

\- [i]Quinn.[/i] – Ele sibilou em tom de aviso e mordeu o lábio inferior, mesmo que sentisse vontade de sorrir por se lembrar da forma carinhosa, mas ao mesmo tempo desejosa, com que Gerard havia lhe tratado durante o ato. – Isto não é da tua conta.  
  
-Realmente aconteceu. – O tom do loiro modificou-se drasticamente sua expressão de surpresa estava nítida. – Tu e teu professor finalmente—

\- É, pois é. – Frank comentou em voz alta, impedindo que o outro continuasse. Havia certo desespero em seu rosto, como se falar em voz alta sobre o que havia acontecido, principalmente ao redor de outras pessoas, pudesse lhe causar uma síncope.

\- Tu ganharás outro [i]milkshake[/i] por isto. – O loiro disse em seguida, finalmente sorrindo sinceramente. – Estou orgulhoso de ti. E sei que tu não irás me contar os detalhes, pelo menos por enquanto, porém agora já sei qual será a nosso aprendizado de hoje. Tu irás falar sobre sexo em voz alta.

\- O quê? – Frank arregalou os olhos e era impossível que seu rosto ficasse ainda mais vermelho.

\- É isso mesmo. Agora deixe-me buscar o teu [i]milkshake[/i]. – Quinn levantou-se rapidamente e piscou para Frank de forma divertida, vendo-o revirar os olhos e se encolher ainda mais contra o estofado.

E enquanto caminhava calmamente em direção ao balcão, o rapaz suspirou aliviado por seu plano estar trazendo belos resultados. Tudo o que deveria fazer era permanecer ensinando Frank a seduzir Gerard e quando finalmente os dois ficassem juntos, faria uma nova aparição a Robert. Em seguida, esperou o atendimento da garçonete de avental rosado, e sorriu para si mesmo chegando à conclusão de que, afinal de contas, estava até fazendo uma boa ação. O garoto amava aquele pianista, o qual tanto queria fora de seu caminho, e juntá-los seria também um favor ao outro. Então logo, logo, McCracken voltaria a ser seu.

Porém, o rapaz loiro estava se esquecendo de algo imprescindível: [i]o destino.[/i] E este, definitivamente, não conspiraria a favor de seus planos.

[b]x-x[/b]  
  
[Vivaldi – Inverno, alegro non molto]

\- Tu tens certeza que queres fazer isto? – Questionou um dos homens que estava oculto em uma capa negra; tal vestimenta fazendo-o quase se fundir com a escuridão do beco onde se encontrava. Havia uma pontada de preocupação em sua voz de timbre forte, porém seus olhos claros brilhavam vívidos e decididos. – É algo perigoso.

\- Eu não me importo. – O outro respondeu com firmeza e sua voz transmitiu toda a veracidade de suas palavras. Este também estava oculto por um manto negro e houve uma pausa em que seu olhar recaiu sobre a rua adjacente; a respiração acelerada evidenciando sua ansiedade. – Quero que este cretino sinta toda a dor que causou. E se tudo der errado, não me arrependerei. Pois, pelo menos, o farei nunca se esquecer deste dia.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio após tal afirmação, aguardando o momento certo para que pudessem agir. O local o qual estavam escondidos possuía uma visão privilegiada do bar localizado na esquina do outro lado da rua e a má iluminação lhes oferecia a cobertura necessária para não serem percebidos pelas poucos passantes. O horário tardio contribuía para a ação que haviam planejado mais cedo aos sussurros na sala dos professores e um dos homens apertou a capa para mais perto do corpo quando um trovão iluminou o céu escuro como piche; o estrondoso som que o acompanhava ecoando pela rua ao anunciar a tempestade que se aproximava. Alguns pingos solitários caíram em alta velocidade em direção ao asfalto e após longos minutos de espera, um dos clientes do bar mal cheiroso foi expulso do local a fortes empurrões e aos berros este tropeçou por seu estado embriagado, caindo molemente contra a calçada. Os palavrões que o homem direcionou ao dono do estabelecimento foram abafados por mais um trovão e quando as gotas se tornaram mais fortes, os dois homens, que apenas observavam a cena, trocam um olhar cúmplice; chegando a um consenso de que deveriam se locomover para mais perto.

A chuva demonstrou ser um grande empecilho para o rechonchudo homem embriagado que tentava se levantar e este não teria conseguido se duas pessoas não tivessem lhe ajudado ao lhe puxar pelos braços firmemente. Porém, ao invés de agradecê-los pela gentileza, os afastou rudemente ao agitar os braços com nervosismo; o chão escorregadio fazendo-o tropeçar novamente. Tentou vê-los através de seus sobretudos escuros, porém seus rostos pálidos não passavam de borrões coloridos dentre a escuridão e os pingos de chuva, o que lhe deixou ainda mais irritado.

\- [i]Caiam fora![/i] – Esbravejou, tentando soar intimidador. Contudo, sua voz arrastada pelo álcool tirou toda, e qualquer, credibilidade de suas palavras. – Fora daqui, [i]fora[/i]!   
Virou-se com dificuldade para seguir adiante pela rua, porém os homens se aproximaram novamente e seguraram-no pelo braço de forma ainda mais firme. Tentou debater-se mais uma vez com agressividade para afastá-los de si, porém os outros eram muito mais fortes e o fato de não estarem alcoolizados lhes concediam certa vantagem. Os dois o guiaram na direção contrária ao que deveria ir em um completo silêncio e após uma longa caminhada ilustrada por berros sem sentido do homem que era arrastado e dos trovões, finalmente o plano foi posto em prática.

Um dos fatos marcantes daquela pequena cidadezinha do interior da Inglaterra era que em cada rua havia um beco. Mas estes não haviam sido construídos propositalmente, estavam ali para ilustrar as lacunas que a guerra havia deixado para trás mesmo tendo se passado dez anos. Serviam como monumentos melancólicos para lembrar a população que, apesar de todos os edifícios reconstruídos, casas refeitas e das famílias terem seguido em frente, sempre restaria o vazio daqueles que haviam partido. Porém, naquela noite um daqueles “monumentos” foi utilizado para ilustrar em ações o vazio que aquele homem havia causado em uma pobre alma angelical com suas maldades. E, mesmo que inconscientemente, tal ser foi punido pela dor de uma guerra inteira.

Em um gesto rápido o homem foi empurrado contra a parede de tijolos e por seu estágio de alcoolismo este escorregou molemente até o chão; a mente confusa não conseguindo processar onde estava ou o que acontecia. A chuva banhava-lhe por inteiro, fazendo com que as roupas grudassem contra seu corpo corpulento, e a visão comprometida visualizou um dos vultos se aproximando agressivamente para segurar-lhe pelo colarinho da camisa azul clara manchada.

\- Levante-se e me enfrente como um homem, cretino. – Rosnou o outro com raiva ao puxá-lo para que pudesse ficar novamente de pé. Cambaleou mais uma vez, porém o estado de alerta de sua mente o fez visualizar parcialmente o rosto pálido contorcido em fúria. – Sei que tu és um covarde, mas quero que isto seja algo digno. De homem para homem.

\- Tu estás me confundindo com alguém! – Rebateu com certo receio na voz, tentando afastar alguns passos aos tropeços, mas permanecia sendo imobilizado pelo colarinho. – Me solte! Agora!

\- Não o soltarei. – O homem respondeu em um rosnado, aproximando seus rostos milimetricamente. E finalmente seu rosto pôde ser visto. A palidez evidente contrastava com seus cabelos negros que grudavam-lhe contra o rosto e os olhos verdes faiscavam em sua direção como duas cobras venenosas prontas para dar o bote em sua presa. – Pois quando ele lhe pedia para parar, tu continuavas, não é mesmo? Ignorava tuas súplicas, teu choro e a dor em tua expressão.

\- Sobre o que... – Houve uma pausa em que as palavras se perderam, porém após alguns segundos de silêncio este compreendeu sobre o que o outro estava falando. Deu uma risada de escárnio; a voz arrastada atingindo seu ouvinte como facas afiadas. – Mas é isto que maricas merecem. E se ele não chorasse, eu não conseguiria terminar—

Uma dor dilacerante em seu nariz fez com que um urro de dor escapasse de sua garganta quando o rosto inclinou-se para trás com o choque do punho do outro acertando-lhe com força. O gesto lhe fez cambalear para trás, as costas chocando-se contra a parede e apenas não caiu, pois foi segurado pelo colarinho novamente.

\- [i]Cala-te ou matar-te-ei![/i] – O outro homem gritou furiosamente e em seguida socou-lhe novamente no rosto, contudo, o gesto ao invés de aliviar sua raiva aumentava-a ainda mais.

\- Eu farei de novo quando eu quiser. – Rosnou de volta tentando encará-lo nos olhos, mas não conseguiu, pois a dor que o acometia havia anuviado ainda mais sua visão. – É difícil manter as mãos longe daquele garoto—

Mais um urro foi liberado quando outro soco lhe atingiu, agora na boca. O gosto de sangue invadiu-lhe o paladar e desta vez não foi amparado para que não caísse, então seu rosto chocou-se com força contra o asfalto molhado; a dor quase lhe fez perder os sentidos, porém permaneceu acordado por orgulho. Iria tentar se levantar, mas foi agredido ainda mais fortemente; chutes acertando-lhe repetidamente no estômago e nas pernas. A respiração afobada do outro homem se confundia com os trovões e as palavras proferidas dentre os chutes ecoaram confusas em sua mente.

\- [i]Tu nunca mais encostarás no Frank. Estás me ouvindo?![/i] – Ele gritava em plenos pulmões enquanto aumentava a intensidade de seus chutes; um soluço se perdendo dentre os ruídos confusos. – Tu nunca mais... Nunca mais... –

\- Gerard, chega. – Uma segunda voz de pronunciou de forma alarmante e ao perceber que o outro não pararia, adiantou-se em sua direção para imobilizá-lo pelos braços enquanto puxava-o para trás com força; este debatendo-se com agressividade. – [i]Pare ou tu irás matá-lo![/i]

\- É isto que eu quero. [i]Matar este desgraçado![/i] – Esbravejou o pianista ao conseguir soltar-se de Ville, porém, foi impedido por um soco do mesmo; a dor fazendo-o cambalear alguns passos e retomar sua sanidade.

A respiração acelerada fazia com seu tórax subisse e descesse com rapidez e ao guiar uma das mãos trêmulas, de frio e raiva, até os lábios, a coloração avermelhada de seu sangue manchou seu polegar. Os olhos verdes viraram-se em direção ao homem desacordado ao chão e toda a repulsa que sentia o fez ser incapaz de sentir pena de seu estado. Talvez não fosse dono de uma índole boa, afinal de contas, pois se Ville não estivesse ali tê-lo-ia matado sem pensar duas vezes e sem sentir qualquer tipo de arrependimento.

\- Desculpe-me, não queria machucá-lo. – Ville sussurrou ao se aproximar cuidadosamente do outro, observando-o se acalmar aos poucos apesar de seus olhos ainda faiscarem dentre a escuridão. – Deixe-me ver—

\- Vamos embora. – Gerard o cortou categoricamente, recusando a proximidade da mão do companheiro que tentava estancar o filete de sangue que escorria do canto de seu lábio; a chuva espalhando a coloração avermelhada por seu queixo.

Em seguida os dois em silêncio seguiram apressados pela rua inabitada, caminhando lado a lado, porém cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Gerard sentindo-se terrivelmente insatisfeito, porque sabia que aquela surra não havia sido o suficiente para igualar a dor emocional que Frank carregava consigo e Ville arrependendo-se de certas ações que havia tomado antes de conhecer o pianista.

E dentre aquele clima chuvoso e turbulento, o destino havia sido selado. Porém, o dono dos olhos verdes não percebeu que ao achar o anjo que lhe completava, também estava resumindo sua alma em pedaços que nunca mais poderiam ser remendados.


	14. Capitulo XIII

  
[Etta James – Fool That I’m]

O rapaz solitário sentado sob a soleira da janela fechada apenas pelo vidro, definitivamente poderia ser confundido com um anjo. Os olhos cor de mel, tão peculiares, encontravam-se fixos em um ponto da rua escura e escorregadia, porém não propriamente [i]enxergavam[/i] o que viam. E seu rosto aristocrático sustentava uma expressão pensativa que beirava a melancolia, dando-lhe um ar etéreo. Inocência transbordava de seu olhar distante e a forma com que seu corpo estava curvado para frente contra o material gélido transparente, as mãos cruzadas para sustentar seu queixo anguloso, deixava claro que ocultas pelo tecido de sua camisa clara encontravam-se suas asas.

A chuva do lado de fora do recinto contribuía, e muito, com seus pensamentos saudosos e as gotículas d’água escorregavam lentamente pelo vidro até se perderem, formando uma paisagem gélida em conjunto com a escuridão quebrada, apenas, pela meia luz de um lampião acesso sobre a mesa de cabeceira; a trêmula chama dançando refletida contra o vidro, dando a impressão de que caçoava das gotas pelas mesmas não poderem atingi-la. A quietude reinava no recinto e os esporádicos relâmpagos que cortavam o céu iluminavam o rosto frágil de Frank em ligeiros clarões, porém nada que o rodeava poderia lhe arrancar a imagem dos olhos verdes olhando-o profundamente; cena que se repetia incansavelmente em sua mente.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios avermelhados e o rapaz inclinou o rosto para baixo, ocultando-o entre os braços para se entregar a escuridão produzida por seus olhos fechados. Era estranho como se sentia vazio quando Gerard estava distante; como se um pedaço extremamente importante estivesse faltando. Antes de conhecê-lo estava acostumado com sua realidade preta e branca, tristonha e enfadonha. Porém, ao entregar-se inteiramente àquele homem encantador era como se de repente aprendesse a enxergar logo após um grande período de cegueira. Apesar dos receios que ainda o acometiam, assim como a timidez que aos poucos estava sendo domada, sentia-se [i]vivo[/i]. E ao contrário do que imaginava, não passaria sua existência apenas observando as pessoas e se questionando sobre como deveria ser sentir felicidade plena ou amor. Pois agora fazia parte daquela realidade, não era mais uma sombra invisível para os demais. [i]Ele[/i] o enxergava e fazia-o sentir como se todo sofrimento valesse a pena por um beijo ou um mero sorriso.

Remexeu-se inquieto por não conseguir parar de pensar em Gerard pelo menos por alguns segundos e levantando-se do local o qual estava acomodado, aproximou-se da cama desarrumada ao se jogar contra a mesma; o corpo de baixa estatura ondulando-se algumas vezes contra o colchão macio. O rosto pressionou-se contra o travesseiro e abraçando-o com força, tentou esquecer-se um pouco do pianista; mesmo que tal tentativa fosse em vão. Apesar de a tranqüilidade o acometer por completo pela ausência do padrasto, não conseguia aproveitar a sensação de segurança que sua casa transmitia naquele momento. Pois desejava estar em outro local. E não era novidade que sempre gostara de visitar os cortiços, mesmo quando ainda não sabia que Gerard era o pianista, mas desta vez era diferente. Queria estar no terceiro andar daquele prédio acinzentado, aquecido pelos braços fortes ao seu redor em um abraço firme enquanto os lençóis amarelados acariciavam-lhe a pele ternamente.

Revirou-se na cama em seguida, suspirando novamente, pois não conseguia encontrar uma posição suficientemente confortável ou algo que pudesse distraí-lo. E amaldiçoou aquele pianista que não deixava seu coração em paz ao mordiscar o lábio inferior, prestando atenção nos ruídos suaves que as gotas produziam ao se chocar contra a janela. Porém, dentre os mesmos houve um estampido baixo e o rapaz sentou-se apressado, observando a janela com o coração aos saltos. [i]Teria imaginado aquela pedra?[/i] Aguardou por alguns minutos apreensivos, os olhos fixos contra a superfície transparente, e quando outra pedra chocou-se no mesmo local um enorme sorriso adornou-lhe os lábios avermelhados.

Levantou-se com pressa e ao invés de seguir para a janela, imediatamente encaminhou-se para a porta trancada, destrancando-a para seguir com rapidez em direção a escadaria silenciosa. A casa encontrava-se em completa penumbra, então Frank precisou tomar os devidos cuidados para não tropeçar em algo pelo caminho ou causar um ruído suficientemente alto para acordar a mãe adormecida no quarto ao lado do seu no segundo andar. E quando finalmente chegou à porta da sala, saiu o mais rápido que pôde; não se importando com a chuva gélida que o acometeu. As gotas em contato com sua pele quente fizeram-no se arrepiar, causando ligeiros tremores, e a camisa clara grudou-lhe contra o corpo conforme o rapaz fazia o caminho para a parte de trás da casa.

Seu coração deu um salto maravilhoso contra o peito quando a estatura alta de Gerard entrou em seu campo de visão dentre a chuva e quando os olhos verdes, que tanto almejara ver durante o dia, conectaram-se contra os seus foi como se o mundo literalmente parasse de girar. E sem pensar duas vezes, Frank correu a curta distância até o pianista, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço com os braços para abraçá-lo fortemente; sua falta de altura obrigando-o a ficar na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. Os lábios gélidos e úmidos em contato com os seus serviram de calmante para sua alma e quando o outro inclinou o rosto para beijá-lo desesperadamente, o pedaço que lhe faltava pareceu encaixar-se perfeitamente dentro de si.

A chuva escorria por seus corpos unidos em um abraço apertado e as línguas envolveram-se em uma dança bem elaborada apesar da urgência pelo contato. As mãos se Gerard apertaram as costas do menor como se tentassem puxá-lo ainda mais para perto, por mais que tal ato não fosse possível, e quando o ar tornou-se imprescindível para seus corpos, os lábios se separaram por alguns milímetros.

\- Vem comigo. – Sussurrou o pianista com a voz rouca e um tanto trêmula pelo frio; os lábios finos chocando-se um contra o outro.

\- O que houve com os teus...? – Questionou Frank ao observar o corte localizadao no canto da boca do outro, tocando o local com delicadeza para se certificar de que não era nada grave.

\- Isto não importa agora. – Respondeu o mais velho ao afastar seus corpos apesar de ainda observar firmemente os olhos de Frank; mergulhando em sua inocência em uma tentativa de acalmar-se. – Tu vens comigo?

\- Mas é claro que irei. – Frank sussurrou com os olhos brilhando incandescentes dentre a escuridão, estendendo um dos braços para que sua mão, também trêmula de frio agora, pudesse envolver a de Gerard para lhe transmitir a segurança de que sempre estaria ao seu lado. – Iria para qualquer lugar se tu estiveres ao meu lado. Tendo à ti, nada mais me importa.

[Etta James – A Sunday Kind Of Love]

O pianista sentiu lágrimas invadirem os olhos, porém as conteve ao permanecer silencioso conforme tais palavras penetravam em sua alma profundamente. Seu coração, que permanecia disparado pela rapidez com que havia corrido para chegar ali, acalmou-se aos poucos demonstrando-se menos aflito com a presença de seu doce anjo. E, de repente, todo o frio exterior que o acometia foi completamente esquecido pela forma com que, em seu interior, a sensação aconchegante e calorosa do amor escorrendo por cada partícula de seu ser lhe dominou por completo. Era impossível responder aquele rapaz com palavras e Gerard desejou fervorosamente que um piano se materializasse ao lado dos dois para que pudesse se sentar em meio a chuva e criar uma melodia única e especialmente para [i]ele[/i].

A forma com que era observado e como suas mãos encaixavam-se com perfeição uma contra a outra o fez sentir como se finalmente tudo fizesse sentido. Não se importava com o fato de correrem perigo se envolvendo daquela forma ou o que diriam quando descobrissem, pois o que via naqueles olhos lhe fazia crer que nunca fizera algo tão [i]certo[/i] em toda a sua miserável vida. A chuva se tornava apenas um insignificante detalhe, assim como o corte em seu lábio ou o que havia acontecido minutos atrás. O que verdadeiramente importava eram aqueles lábios avermelhados, seu sorriso angelical e a confiança que haviam construído em relação um ao outro através de gestos; a troca muda de sentimentos através de olhares e toques.

Sentiu um ímpeto quase incontrolável de gritar para extravasar o turbilhão de emoções que o acometiam, porém tossiu algumas vezes, observando sem realmente prestar atenção a fumaça que seu hálito causou contra o ar sob a chuva. E tornando ainda mais profunda a conexão que haviam formado em seus olhares, aproximou-se rapidamente, segurando Frank pelo rosto com delicadeza ao acariciar-lhe com a ponta dos dedos. O menor tremulava de frio, mas lhe deu um sorriso tão cálido pela aproximação que poderia ser equiparado com os tórridos raios de Sol que iluminavam as ruas graciosamente pela manhã. E, naquele momento, o céu poderia desabar sobre si que nada lhe faria quebrar aquele contato único que apenas dividia com Frank.

Suas íris cor de mel ofuscavam qualquer estrela e Gerard esqueceu-se de onde estava, quem era ou o que deveriam fazer. Tomou-lhe seus lábios com sofreguidão novamente e sentiu seu corpo relaxar por completo, como se tal contato fosse o vício que tanto almejara alimentar durante todo o dia; um suspiro de devoção escapando da garganta do rapaz que prontamente envolveu seus fios contra os dedos para manter a proximidade. E Gerard descobriu que nunca era o suficiente. Pois apesar de ainda sentir o gosto característico do rapaz em seus lábios pelo beijo de outrora, queria mais. Almejava eternizá-lo em seu paladar e ter a sensação de plenitude que suas línguas se movimentando em conjunto sem interrupções.

Porém, a ida ao paraíso durou pouco, pois um xingamento alto foi ouvido não muito longe de onde estavam.

\- Por Deus, este cretino tinha que ser tão absurdamente pesado? – Disse asperamente uma voz e o casal afastou-se com rapidez para se esconder na lateral da casa; o coração aos saltos pela apreensão de poderem ser vistos.

\- Reclame com o bastardo que causou este estrago, pois senão não estaríamos o carregando. – Resmungou uma segunda voz em resposta.

O pianista respirou profundamente para controlar os pensamentos confusos e observou Frank ao seu lado, este demonstrando-se aterrorizado com a possibilidade de o padrasto ter acabado de chegar. Virou-se com cuidado e pressionou uma das mãos em sua boca, pedindo-lhe silêncio ao que conectava seus olhares para tentar acalmá-lo.

\- Está tudo bem. – Sibilou suavemente e Frank o compreendeu ao notar a movimentação em seus lábios apesar da chuva lhe atrapalhar um pouco a visão. – Tu confias em minha pessoa?

O balançar suave e trêmulo de Frank em resposta foi o suficiente e Gerard afastou-se suavemente para observar com cuidado à distância dos dois homens desconhecidos que carregavam o padrasto do outro desacordado. E aproximando-se novamente, voltou a se pronunciar o mais baixo possível.

\- Quero que tu corras o mais rápido que conseguir em direção ao cortiço, seguirei logo atrás de ti. – Os olhos de Frank se arregalaram e ele protestou ao balançar a cabeça negativamente, porém Gerard lhe deu um sorriso torto. – Não me faças beijá-lo novamente por ser tão doce, anjo. Por favor, faça o que lhe pedi. Quero que tu corras, estarei logo atrás. Pois assim posso lhe dar cobertura e protegê-lo caso algo de ruim aconteça.

\- Mas e se—

\- Vá. – Cortou o mais velho energicamente, afastando-se o suficiente para que Frank pudesse correr.

Frank demonstrou-se apreensivo, porém após alguns minutos tensos forçou-se a movimentar as pernas o mais rápido que conseguiu. E quando um dos homens liberou uma exclamação de surpresa ao vê-lo correndo pela rua ao que o viu saindo da escuridão da lateral da casa e este gritou algo que não conseguiu compreender, fazendo com que seu coração apertasse de forma quase dolorosa; o medo consumindo-o por completo. Derrapou na esquina e arriscou-se olhar para trás. Em frente a sua residência os dois homens permaneciam estáticos enquanto seguravam seu padrasto e de forma surpresa reparou que este encontrava-se com algumas marcas de sangue em sua blusa, mas não possuía muito tempo para chegar à alguma conclusão então buscou os olhos verdes e logo os viu correndo a uma curta distância; todo o ar voltando aos seus pulmões ao sentir-se protegido novamente.   
  
Os dois permaneceram correndo rapidamente pelas ruas escuras e Frank não precisou mais olhar para trás para saber que seu pianista estava ali; podia sentir sua presença mesmo que estivessem com alguns metros de distância os separando. E quando finalmente chegaram a frente ao cortiço mal iluminado, as portas duplas forma abertas com força; as mesmas causando um alto barulho metálico incômodo. Os pingos que escorriam por seus corpos molharam a entrada e em silêncio seguiram ao terceiro andar; a luz tremulante de um lampião amparando-os pelo caminho.

Quando finalmente estavam em segurança dentro do recinto que exalava cada pequeno pedaço da personalidade de Gerard, Frank suspirou com tranqüilidade e apoiou-se contra uma das paredes para recuperar o ar; sentindo-se levemente tonto pelo esforço físico. A escuridão o impedia de enxergar algo com perfeição e guiando-se pelas tosses roucas de Gerard que havia se afastado para ascender uma vela que em segundos iluminou fracamente o local com sua chama trêmula, observando-o de forma pensativa; seus pensamentos ganhando voz ao se pronunciar.

\- O que tu achas que aconteceste com ele? – Questionou Frank com a voz falha pelo frio, abraçando-se para tentar conter os arrepios e a tremulação de seu corpo.

Gerard permaneceu em silêncio e virou-se de costas para si, retirando o pesado casaco escuro que utilizava para jogá-lo ao chão. De alguma forma estranha, sua postura sempre tão relaxada havia se retesado e foi com mais força que o necessário que o pianista arrastou a cadeira próxima a mesa para sentar-se.

\- O que tu achas que—Insistiu, porém, foi impedido de continuar a frase.

\- Por que tu te importas depois de tudo que ele fez a ti? – Rosnou o pianista quase sem mover os lábios e apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos; os fios negros molhados grudados contra seu rosto ainda mais pálido que o normal. A chama da vela iluminava parcialmente seu rosto de maxilar anguloso e ele continuou, a voz carregada de asco ao prosseguir. – Ele merecia.

Frank sentiu uma fisgada no peito pela forma com que Gerard lhe respondeu; o tom rude assustando-lhe um pouco. Por alguns segundos as palavras não lhe fizeram sentido, porém ao observar a meia luz o profundo corte que havia nos lábios, seus olhos se arregalaram imediatamente. Entreabriu os lábios em choque e a tremulação em seu corpo aumentou; era como se, naquele momento, estivesse vendo o pianista de verdade pela primeira vez.

\- O que tu fizeste? – Questionou com um fio de voz.

\- Por que é que tu te importas? – Questionou o outro novamente, agora com a voz alterada e seu rosto ergueu-se para que os olhos verdes conectassem aos seus; ao invés da amabilidade que sempre enxergava ali, encontrou raiva e tal visão o fez se encolher contra a parede e abaixar o rosto em direção ao chão. – Tu deverias desejar aquele cretino morto. Fiz o que alguém deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

\- Eu não me importo. E, definitivamente, este homem não merecia ter sido tocado por ti. – Sibilou Frank em resposta ao sentir os olhos marejados e abraçou-se com mais força, fixando o olhar contra um ponto escuro ao continuar com a voz chorosa e ainda mais tremula. – E tu não deverias ter feito isto, algo poderia ter acontecido à ti e eu nunca me perdoaria por ter sido a motivação para tu arriscar-se desta forma. Tu deverias ter ficado seguro e longe de qualquer perigo. – Houve uma pausa em que uma lágrima escorregou lentamente por seu rosto bonito úmido e com um baixo soluço, continuou. – E se ele tivesse causado algum mal à ti? Eu enlouqueço só de pensar na possibilidade de perder-te. Tu deverias ter pensado nisto...

A frase perdeu-se no ar quando o pianista levantou-se para se aproximar e Frank não ergueu o rosto, porém percebeu sua presença através da sombra causada contra o chão. Fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a incômoda vontade de chorar e quando seu rosto foi tocado, encolheu-se novamente, porém quando os olhos verdes entraram no foco de sua visão a raiva havia sido substituída por culpa e todo o amor que lhe contagiava por completo.

\- Perdoe-me, meu anjo. – O pianista sussurrou com a voz um tanto quanto embargada. – Eu fiquei cego pelo ódio ao compreender que todo o sofrimento que tu sentes fora causado por este homem. Eu—

O que Gerard diria a seguir, Frank nunca soube, pois em um ato de desespero o menor postou-se na ponta dos pés e puxou-lhe para um beijo desesperado; seus corpos encostando-se de forma sôfrega em busca de calor e para sanar a necessidade de afirmar para si mesmos de que nada os separariam.

[Etta James – At Last]

Os lábios moveram-se juntos em um ritmo acelerado e o menor escorregou as mãos trêmulas até a gola da camisa molhada do pianista, puxando-o com certa força em uma vã tentativa de trazê-lo mais para perto; mesmo que isso não fosse possível já que seus corpos estavam pressionados um contra o outro. E ao ouvir o ofego liberado por Gerard contra sua boca, Frank permitiu-se desligar a parte racional de seu cérebro que desesperadamente ordenava-o parar o que estavam fazendo, pois poderia sentir-se em pânico mais uma vez. Mas concluiu que decididamente não estava se importando com o que estava acontecendo ao redor ou o que havia lhe causado tantas marcas no passado. Deixaria-se levar pela iluminação encantadora das velas, a forma com que era abraçado e pelo amor que sentia pelo dono dos olhos verdes mais belos do que de qualquer outro mortal.

Sentiu-se dominar pelo anseio insuportável que o consumia por completo e deslizou novamente as mãos, agora desfazendo timidamente um a um os botões da camisa do outro. Seus movimentos com os lábios diminuíram o ritmo, demonstrando incerteza, porém Gerard quebrou o contato de suas bocas apenas para posicionar a mesma contra o ouvido do menor, se pronunciando em um sussurro arrastado e levemente rouco; as mãos de dedos esguios acariciando-lhe os fios úmidos com as pontas dos dedos em uma carícia entorpecente.

\- Continue. – Sua voz o atingiu como uma delicada melodia e Frank suspirou de forma profunda ao mordiscar o lábio inferior, desfazendo o último botão de forma lenta ao manter os olhos fechados. – Eu quero que tu me toques desta vez. E se tu sentires medo—

Novamente Gerard foi interrompido quando os lábios do menor se pressionaram contra os seus e este repuxou-lhe o lábio inferior lentamente, posicionando as mãos gélidas contra a pele macia e pálida. Um arrepio acometeu-lhe por completo, causando-lhe certa falta de ar, e o pianista se questionou mentalmente [i]como[/i] que aquele rapaz, mesmo com toques tão simples, possuía tamanho poder sobre as reações em seu corpo. E permaneceu de olhos fechados, apreciando o contato suave das pontas dos dedos do menor tocando-lhe o tórax e em seguida o abdômen; as batidas aceleradas de seu coração soando tão altas em seus ouvidos que davam-lhe a impressão de que ecoavam contra as paredes do recinto.

Frank respirou de forma profunda e inclinou o rosto para que os lábios alcançassem o pescoço do pianista, sua autoconfiança aumentando quando este novamente liberou um ofego e arranhou-lhe a nuca em um sinal nítido para que continuasse; os lábios avermelhados se movendo de forma provocante conforme sugavam a pele para dentro da boca. Apertou-lhe as laterais dos quadris, puxando-os para que se chocassem e marcou a área com os dentes, decidindo que demonstraria através de gestos o quanto o queria por perto e como este o fazia se sentir de forma única quando dividiam um momento como aquele. Esqueceu-se um pouco da timidez e focou o pensamento no desejo que o acometia, continuando os movimentos lentos ao plantar beijos suaves pela linha do maxilar anguloso conforme as mãos posicionavam nos ombros do pianista para que a camisa úmida desgrudasse de seu corpo após alguns puxões; a mesma escorregando por seus braços torneados até o chão.

Seus olhos esverdeados se abriram para observar o torso desnudo e seu coração falhou uma batida ao observar a pele pálida a mercê de seus toques; o calor corporal subindo gradativamente e acumulando-se em suas bochechas suavemente coradas. Observou com atenção a expressão deliciada que Gerard exibia à meia luz de olhos cerrados com os lábios levemente entreabertos e movimentou-se para quebrar a posição em que estavam, empurrando-o para que o mais alto se encostasse contra a parede áspera. Suas mãos escorregaram pela lateral do corpo esbelto e apalparam suas coxas grossas, demorando-se no gesto conforme a respiração acelerava pelo gesto lhe atiçar ainda mais libido. E inclinando o rosto ais uma vez para que seus lábios tivessem acesso ao lóbulo do outro, repuxou-lhe com os dentes repetidamente, liberando os ofegos acumulados contra a garganta; satisfeito ao sentir as mãos firmes do outro segurarem-no com firmeza em uma demonstração de autocontrole.

Apesar de não saber ao certo o que deveria fazer para agradar o pianista, Frank permaneceu tocando-o o máximo possível, desfrutando dos prazeres e da sensação maravilhosa que [i]tocar[/i] lhe proporcionava. Pois em seus devaneios tristonhos de outrora, imaginava o quão doloroso seria, mas naquele momento nada lhe transmitiria tamanha satisfação. E arriscando-se ao tornar seus movimentos mais ousados, o menor guiou uma das mãos em direção ao botão da calça de sarja, abrindo-o com lentidão para observar novamente a reação do outro; notando seu tórax subindo e descendo em um ritmo acelerado. Desviou o olhar para a pequena gota d’água que escorreu dos fios negros em direção a pele do torso, deslizando sedutoramente para onde sua mão se encontrava em seguida e mordendo com força o lábio inferior, Frank posicionou a mão sobre o volume que se formava por debaixo do tecido da roupa debaixo em evidencia pelo zíper entreaberto; a respiração barulhenta prendendo-se quando um gemido rouco foi-lhe oferecido em resposta.

\- [i]Por Deus.[/i] – Ele sussurrou com a voz entrecortada arrastada e os olhos verdes se abriram para o olharem de perto; o brilho que o acometia confundindo-se com a chama da vela. E ao notar que Frank permanecia estagnado por aguardar seu consentimento, o pianista puxou-lhe pela nuca para que seus lábios se roçassem; seu hálito quente batendo contra o rosto do menor. – Não pare. Quero que tu faças comigo o que quiseres – Disse por fim de forma sedutora.

Frank ofegou quando o quadril de Gerard pressionou-se contra sua mão em seguida e desviando o olhar, observou a silhueta desnuda do pianista; movimentando a palma contra o volume lentamente em uma espécie de provocação. Tentou lembrar-se do que Quinn havia lhe dito sobre ser importantíssimo manter os movimentos lentos para seduzir, mas não ao ponto de tornar-se entediante e com as bochechas esquentando, demonstrando a mistura de desejo e vergonha que sentia, tornou a movimentação mais intensa; sendo presenteado com ofegos cada vez mais contínuos. Os olhos esverdeados estavam focados no quadril do mais velho ondulando-se sensualmente e foi necessário conter os próprios impulsos de movimentar-se, pois a visão despertava-lhe a libido de uma forma nunca antes sentida por si.

O rapaz respirou fundo e manteve a atenção focada na forma com a ponta de seus dedos agora roçavam contra a silhueta do membro ereto através do fino tecido da roupa de baixo do outro; seus lábios rosados sendo repuxados quase que dolorosamente por seus dentes. A mão livre apertou a lateral oposta do quadril de Gerard, tornando os movimentos suaves de vai e vem mais rápidos e quando o gemido rouco novamente penetrou em seus ouvidos, foi como se algo irrompesse em seu peito; os arrepios cada vez mais contínuos deixando-o na beira da insanidade. Permitiu-se desfrutar daquele corpo, exatamente como o pianista havia lhe dito outrora, e chegou à conclusão de que não sabia ser possível nutrir tanto amor e ao mesmo tempo desejar alguém de tal forma quase insuportável; seus pensamentos racionais sumiam, seu corpo se deleitava com cada som de apreciação e a forma acelerada com que seu coração batia acompanhava os impulsos avassaladores que consumiam sua mente.

Fora impossível controlar um gemido baixo, quase sussurrado, quando a mão de dedos esguios de Gerard posicionou-se sobre a sua para que o contato de sua palma se tornasse mais intenso; as mãos se movimentando juntas fazendo com que sua respiração se tornasse ainda mais ruidosa. Desviou o olhar da cena, temendo enlouquecer com a combinação do quadril se movimentando de forma tão provocativa em conjunto com os sons arranhados que saiam da garganta do pianista, e focou a atenção na expressão que o outro exibia, logo percebendo que havia sido uma escolha ainda mais tentadora. Pois o rosto de Gerard estava inclinado para trás contra a superfície da parede e seu maxilar anguloso e pálido exposto; o pescoço convidativo livre para mordidas e marcas. E Frank arfou, sentindo-se hipnotizado pelos lábios finos entreabertos sedutoramente enquanto a testa franzia-se em curtos intervalos quando a movimentação das mãos se tornava mais intensa.

Pensou em mergulhar naquele pescoço para novamente sentir a textura macia da pele contra seu paladar, descontando de alguma forma seus próprios desejos, porém o pianista segurou-lhe pelo pulso, fazendo com que sua atenção se voltasse para baixo. Lentamente foi induzido a adentrar a mão contra o tecido da roupa de baixo para um contato mais intenso e seu coração disparou, mais uma vez a timidez e a falta de confiança tornando-se presentes. Mas Gerard acariciou-lhe a nuca ao arranhá-la de leve e seus olhares se conectaram na conhecida troca de olhares profunda e que tornava o significado das palavras supérfluo. E Frank visualizou toda a confiança que necessitava, assim como o mesmo desejo que o dominava por completo.

\- Não me enlouqueças desta forma... – O mais velho disse com a voz em um sussurro prolongado e havia um sorriso de canto em seus lábios; a respiração acelerada tornando a pronúncia um pouco difícil.

Frank prendeu um sorriso após ouvi-lo, pois sabia que o outro se referia a forma, novamente lenta, com que adentrava a mão sob a última peça que impedia um contato mais direto. E manteve o contato visual para permanecer centrado, ignorando veementemente a forma com que temia fazer algo de errado. E finalmente envolveu o membro contra os dedos levemente trêmulos e segurando-o com firmeza ao notar a forma com que os olhos verdes reviraram-se em antecipação. Mais uma vez a mão do pianista posicionou-se, agora com certa dificuldade, contra a sua e o amparou nas primeiras movimentações; tentando transmitir-lhe segurança. Porém, após alguns segundos e gemidos, Frank esqueceu-se completamente do medo, pois a forma com que a expressão de Gerard se contorcia em prazer demonstrou-se muito mais digna de sua atenção.

Inclinando-se para frente, o rapaz posicionou os lábios sedentos contra o pescoço pálido e roçou-os por sua extensão conforme a movimentação de sua mão tornava-se mais intensa; a forma com que a mesma subia e descia em um ritmo contínuo arrancando um gemido ainda mais alto do mais velho. E tal som espantou completamente sua insegurança, pois demonstrava que o outro estava definitivamente gostando do que fazia. Permitiu-se lamber lentamente a curva do pescoço para mordê-la em seguida, arriscando roçar o polegar sobre a glande em um tímido movimento circular e tal foi a sua surpresa com a reação de Gerard que quase se esquecera de continuar; o mesmo adentrando as mãos desesperadamente por debaixo de sua camisa úmida para arranhá-lo com força, liberando mais um gemido que lhe roubou completamente o fôlego.

Seus lábios subiram em direção ao maxilar, mordiscando-o com suavidade, porém o percurso que executava foi interrompendo quando os lábios finos pressionaram-se contra os seus com urgência; as línguas enrolando-se uma contra de forma sensual e desesperada. E seus movimentos com a mão tornaram-se ainda mais intensos quando o quadril do pianista acompanhou-os com rapidez; os gemidos enlouquecedores sendo abafados contra sua boca. Fora impossível conter próprio gemido que se formou em sua garganta pela forma com que os dedos esguios arranhavam-no conforme o puxavam com força para perto em uma nítida demonstração do prazer que acometia o outro; seus dedos movimentando-se mais facilmente quando uma pequena parte do líquido perolado entrou em contato com seus dedos. Tal fato despertou um impulso voraz no rapaz que viu-se empenhado em fazer Gerard chegar ao ápice e isto foi recompensando quando o outro quebrou o contato em busca de ar jogando, em seguida, sedutoramente a cabeça para trás com uma intensa expressão de prazer.

E apesar de os vergões em suas costas começarem a arder pela forma com que as unhas repuxavam sua pele, Frank viu-se dominado por fortes arrepios quando observou o corpo do pianista tremulando-se por completo quando este movimentou o quadril uma última vez antes de ser acometido por um forte orgasmo; os sons roucos e provocadores ilustrando seu estado de plenitude e satisfação. Sua mão parou de se movimentar aos poucos, visivelmente contra a sua vontade, e o rapaz perdeu-se nas feições que tanto amava contorcidas em uma forma tão sensual. E após alguns segundos os olhos verdes se abriram para focarem-se contra os seus e estes brilhavam de forma ainda mais intensa. Em seguida, o pianista segurou-lhe pela gola da camisa com força para puxá-lo para ainda mais perto; a proximidade de seus rostos tamanha que seus lábios não se encostavam por implicantes milímetros.

\- Agora é a minha vez. – Ele sussurrou com a voz desejosa ainda mais rouca por sua respiração arfante.

[Etta James - I Just Want To Make Love With You]

Frank prendeu a respiração e mordeu o lábio inferior com firmeza assim que Gerard permaneceu segurando-o com firmeza pela gola da camisa conforme se desencostava da parede, guiando-o em seguida em direção a mesa; a qual localizava-se à alguns passos de distância. Aos tropeços o rapaz acompanhou o mais velho dando passos para trás, mergulhando nos olhos verdes intensos que aparentavam estar decifrando cada pedaço de sua alma. E quando seu quadril chocou-se contra a beirada da mesa a vela próxima tremulou delicadamente e a luminosidade alaranjada próxima dos dois permitiu que suas expressões se tornassem mais evidentes; o mais novo sentido-se completamente entregue a forma com que era dominado. De repente, o medo havia sido superado por sua total excitação e o rosto de Gerard contorcido em uma expressão decidida, deixava-o em um estágio de insanidade que a ansiedade pelo que viria a seguir demonstrou-se quase insuportável.   
  
Porém, dentre todo o desejo, os olhos verdes expressaram sua preocupação sobre como Frank estava se sentindo em relação à maneira mais incisiva com que agia. E o rapaz deu um ligeiro sorriso antes de puxá-lo pela nuca para que seus lábios se juntassem, dando-lhe a resposta através de um beijo que lhe retirou completamente o fôlego; o mais novo concluindo que não conseguiria se sentir amedrontado naquele momento mesmo que quisesse, pois confiava de olhos fechados no pianista e sabia que mesmo agindo de uma forma mais dominante este o respeitava acima de tudo. Suas línguas escorregaram uma contra outra, disputando qual conseguiria explorar a boca do outro com mais precisão, porém quando um gemido curto foi liberado por Frank quando seus corpos se encostaram mais uma vez, Gerard quebrou o contato de forma abrupta para olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Esta é a [i]minha[/i] vez, senhor Iero. – Disse ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas ao observá-lo repuxando o lábio inferior para conter o impulso de puxá-lo para mais um beijo. Em seguida inclinou o rosto sedutoramente, alguns fios negros caindo sobre seus olhos ferinos, e ao sorrir de canto conforme as mãos deslizavam-se lentamente da gola da camisa do outro para o tórax onde os botões se iniciavam, o pianista entreabriu cada um deles com sensualidade; o olhar fixo na pele levemente amorenada que ia se tornando exposta. – Sugiro que tu não me interrompas se não quiseres correr o risco de não sentir tudo o que posso lhe proporcionar.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça positivamente em resposta e não conseguiu conter um novo sorriso, contudo certo desespero ilustrou o mesmo, pois a temperatura de seu corpo estava atingindo níveis perigosos de calor pelo estágio de sua excitação; algo que não passou despercebido pelo pianista que finalizou os últimos botões da camisa do outro os estourando com certa força. E Frank sentiu o coração palpitar ansiosamente contra o peito, desejando que Gerard fosse o mais rápido possível para finalmente sanar todos os seus desejos ao mesmo tempo em que gostaria que os segundos passassem o mais vagarosamente possível para que pudesse gravar todas as sensações em mente. Quando a camisa úmida lhe foi retirada para ser colocada sobre a superfície da mesa, o menor se encolheu um pouco pela exposição, mesmo que pequena, pela chama da vela refletindo sobre seu corpo, porém a timidez durou fúlgidos segundos, pois Gerard posicionou os lábios em seu pescoço para morder a pele de forma possessiva; o gesto arrancado-lhe um gemido involuntário de apreciação.

Fechou os olhos e espalmou as mãos contra a borda da superfície amadeirada, apertando-a até que as juntas de seus dedos se tornassem esbranquiçadas. Seus lábios entreabriram-se para que ar suficiente pudesse ser enviado aos seus pulmões; a cabeça inclinando-se para trás para que a área ficasse completamente a mercê das vontades do outro. E o rapaz não se importou com os sons cada vez mais contínuos que produzia, pois cada vez que aquele homem o tocava era como se fosse transportado para outra dimensão; nada mais importava. As mãos de dedos esguios escorregaram por seus braços, apertando-os demoradamente conforme deslizavam por sua extensão e Frank questionou-se mentalmente como havia conseguido viver tanto tempo sem [i]toques[/i] como aquele; arrepios fazendo-o estremecer esporadicamente quando os dentes afiados repuxavam-lhe a pele de forma mais intensa. E como adorava as marcas que ali ficavam após tal violação ao seu pescoço, pois sentia-se pertencendo completamente a ele; de corpo e alma.

Gerard deslizou ainda mais as mãos, posicionando-as agora contra as coxas do menor e ao segurá-las com firmeza, puxou-o para posicioná-lo sentado sobre o tampo da mesa; os braços deste rodeando-lhe imediatamente seu pescoço para mantê-lo próximo. E mordendo por uma última vez a pele macia, o pianista guiou os lábios para o maxilar bem marcado do rapaz, apreciando cada ofego que lhe era oferecido ou a forma febril com que as mãos do outro apertavam-lhe os ombros para indicarem a sua ansiedade. Roçou uma das mãos de forma provocante pela virilha do mesmo, notando sua respiração se acelerar ainda mais rapidamente, e espalmou a mão livre contra seu tórax maravilhosamente exposto, empurrando-o suavemente para trás; sugerindo que este se deitasse, porém mantendo a posição das pernas pendendo para fora. O menor mordiscou o lábio inferior, mania a qual o mais velho descobriu ser sua marca registrada quando estava sendo tentado, e grudou o olhar contra o seu conforme se acomodava apoiado nos cotovelos; obviamente querendo observar cada detalhe de sua movimentação.

\- Te levarei ao paraíso. – Sussurrou com a voz sedutora conforme os dedos pálidos se ocupavam em desfazer o botão da calça de sarja para retirá-la lentamente em seguida; a visão do rapaz apenas com a roupa de baixo entregue aos seus toques fazendo-o ofegar de forma quieta. Arranhou-lhe as coxas, inclinando o corpo para que os lábios pudessem alcançar o tórax do outro; roçando-os ali lentamente em uma provocação. – E quero ouvir cada mísero som vindo de ti...

Os olhos verdes focaram-se no rosto de Frank e este lhe deu um sorriso divido entre timidez e redenção, um de seus braços desapoiando-se da mesa para que a mão pudesse acariciar os fios negros; enrolando-os contra os dedos em uma vã tentativa de permanecer centrado. O pianista lhe concedeu mais um de seus sorrisos sedutores curvando o canto da boca e continuou sua tarefa de enlouquecê-lo; os lábios deslizando-se sensualmente pela pele amorenada desde o tórax até os ossos protuberantes do quadril; as mãos trabalhando em conjunto com a movimentação dos lábios conforme as mesmas apalpavam as coxas expostas e repuxavam o tecido da roupa de baixo para que esta fosse retirada lentamente.

Frank cogitou a possibilidade de ter uma síncope quando a língua aveludada roçou por seu abdômen em uma dança perigosamente provocadora, porém o que aconteceu em seguida foi ainda melhor do que imaginara. Os dedos firmes finalmente envolveram sua ereção e com rapidez iniciaram seus movimentos, arrancando-lhe gemidos altos; os quais, mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria controlar. Os dedos enrolados contra os fios negros os puxaram com força, porém antes mesmo que conseguisse desfrutar das sensações de prazer que tais movimentos lhe proporcionavam, eles cessaram. E Frank abriu os olhos ao inclinar o rosto para visualizar o que havia ocorrido, contudo, precisou se conter para não chegar ao orgasmo apenas com a visão, em conjunto com as sensações que o acometeram com intensidade, quando surpreendentemente a boca do pianista o envolveu de forma enlouquecedora; um forte estremecimento causando alguns espasmos por seu corpo.

Os lábios finos rodeavam com perfeição a parte superior de seu membro, causando-lhe ondas de prazer quase insuportáveis pela forma com que a língua se movia lentamente sobre sua glande; os dedos agora trabalhando mais lentamente por sua extensão, movendo-se de forma sensual em conjunto com os lábios. E o rapaz tentou conter todos os gemidos que se formavam em sua garganta, mas era desesperador não exteriorizar o estágio de plenitude que se encontrava com a sensação úmida da boca de Gerard ao redor de seu ponto sensível. Frank arfou ao obrigar-se a manter os olhos fechados para ter a visão insana do rosto de Gerard relaxado, os olhos verdes fechados e os fios negros caindo sedutoramente sobre seu rosto conforme seus movimentos. Pensou que não poderia sentir ainda mais prazer, porém estava deliciosamente errado. E quando a mão soltou-lhe para se posicionar na lateral de seus quadris para puxá-lo com força, causando um impulso forte contra sua boca; o rapaz liberou um grito desesperado pelo solavanco que acometeu seu estômago quando pôde sentir-se completamente dentro da boca úmida e convidativa.

Um choramingo confundiu-se dentre seus gemidos e Frank arqueou as costas, indeciso sobre onde deveria segurar para conter as sensações poderosas que acometiam todo seu corpo; a força com que apertava os fios negros ao puxá-los fazendo com que Gerard liberasse ofegos notórios conforme iniciava movimentos de sobe e desce com os lábios. O rapaz sentiu-se contorcer a cada movimentação ainda mais tentadora e liberando um gemido rasgado ao impulsionar o quadril inconscientemente contra os lábios macios algumas vezes antes de finalmente entregar-se a maravilhosa sensação de ser acometido por um forte orgasmo que lhe fez estremecer por completo. E amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por não ter apreciado por mais tempo sua ida ao paraíso; seu corpo deitado, agora inerte sobre a mesa, acometido por uma convidativa letargia. Seu tórax subia e descia apressadamente e um leve grunhido foi ouvido quando o pianista retirou-lhe dos lábios para que pudesse novamente olhá-lo; um sorriso satisfeito adornando sua expressão provocativa.

E esforçando-se para sentar, o rapaz puxou o pianista com força para perto, abraçando-o com força ao acomodar o rosto contra a curva do pescoço pálido; sentindo-se plenamente satisfeito ao sentir a fragrância característica de cigarro e uma suave colônia masculina. Roçou o nariz contra a curva do mesmo e permitiu-se ser amparado pelos braços protetores quando estes o rodearam.

\- Gerard... – Disse ao suspirar profundamente; sua voz rouca e grossa soando sonhadora. E o pensamento que o acometia por algum tempo, mas que agora escapou-lhe naturalmente dos lábios foi proferido com tamanha sinceridade que o pianista sentiu as pernas levemente bambas. – Eu te amo.

[Etta James – My Dearest Darling]

O pianista arregalou os olhos verdes ao prender a respiração por alguns segundos, tais palavras levando-o á uma maravilhosa dimensão paralela onde as preocupações e receios não mais existiam. Passado o ligeiro momento de choque, Gerard apertou ainda mais fortemente o menor em seus braços e abraçou o mesmo como se este fosse seu bem mais precioso, acariciando-lhe os fios castanhos úmidos com as pontas dos dedos esguios trêmulos enquanto suspirava profundamente. Era incrível como aquele rapaz de pouca idade conseguia lhe fazer sentir como se tudo estivesse acontecendo novamente pela primeira vez em sua vida. Pois, obviamente, já havia tido paixonites arrebatadoras apesar de não amar profundamente em nenhum dos casos, ou ouvido um [i]eu te amo[/i] antes, mas nada se comparava à [i]ele[/i]. Ou a forma com que seu sorriso poderia ser inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo sedutor, como seus olhos cor de mel faiscavam em sua direção tão doces e a importância singular que ele demonstrava em relação a cada segundo que passavam juntos o encantava de tal maneira que era difícil se lembrar que era o mais velho entre os dois e deveria agir com mais racionalidade.

Respirou profundamente ao afundar o rosto dentre os fios os quais acariciava e pensou nas palavras que usaria para respondê-lo, porém as mesmas demonstraram-se supérfluas quando Frank afastou-se suavemente para encará-lo nos olhos. Havia um sorriso estonteante em seus lábios mais avermelhados que o normal pelas constantes repuxadas com os dentes ou os beijos fortes de outrora e apesar de ainda não ter recuperado completamente o ar, o rapaz aproximou as mãos de seu rosto para afastar os fios negros para trás da orelha; olhando-o tão profundamente nos olhos que sentiu como se sua alma estivesse completamente exposta.

\- Por que tu estás tremulando? – Ele questionou quase em um sussurro; a felicidade irradiando por sua expressão dócil.

\- Estou com frio. – Respondeu o pianista sem muita convicção, desviando o olhar ao disfarçar um sorriso conforme inclinava o rosto para selar os lábios finos contra a bochecha do outro. Porém, o contato não durou muito, pois o menor o empurrou para encará-lo mais uma vez; seus olhos cor de mel estreitos apesar de ainda demonstrar bom humor. – E creio eu que a causa deste frio repentino tenha sido da rajada de vento que adentrou pelo vão da porta...

\- Não seja um mentiroso. – Frank o repreendeu ao revirar os olhos. E as mãos deslizaram-se por seu rosto e braços, tentando sentir a temperatura do corpo do pianista que, como previra, estava conservando uma temperatura levemente elevada pelo que haviam feito anteriormente. – Tu estás ótimo, pelo que estou vendo.

\- Saiba, caro senhor Iero, que o frio pode ser considerado algo psicológico. – Ponderou Gerard com uma expressão séria forjada; a tarefa de conter um sorriso sendo deveras dificultosa ao tornar a se pronunciar. – Acreditando-se neste fato, tu concordas que tu não saberias se estou com frio realmente, pois esta sensação está em minha mente e o que está na mesma não pode ser tocado por ti?

O rapaz apenas respondeu com um grunhido inteligível e seus braços se cruzaram contra o tórax desnudo; a chama da vela iluminando sua expressão aborrecida. Contudo, ao invés de transmitir através de sua expressão que tal brincadeira não havia o agradado, sua testa levemente franzida e os lábios crispados de forma emburrada apenas fizeram com que o pianista o visse como o ser mais adorável existente no universo. E resmungando baixinho, Frank liberou uma exclamação surpresa quando em um gesto rápido Gerard o puxou da mesa para que ficasse em seu colo; guiando-o a passos trôpegos em direção a cama desarrumada. Os dois caíram gostosamente contra o colchão, que ondulou algumas vezes, e apesar de ser presenteado com um estonteante sorriso do pianista, o menor permaneceu com a testa ainda mais franzida.

\- Tu és encantador. – Gerard sussurrou ao ajeitar-se sobre o corpo de Frank com cuidado e apoiou uma das mãos contra o colchão para que seu tronco permanecesse erguido, apesar da proximidade de seus rostos. Desbravou o mar esverdeado com carinho e inclinou-se para beijá-lo nos lábios, porém este virou o rosto com rapidez, ganhando apenas um suave roçar em seu canto inferior. O pianista riu baixinho e balançou a cabeça negativamente; roçando a ponta do nariz contra a curva do pescoço amorenado até a bochecha. – Direi o porquê de eu estar trêmulo, se tu queres tanto saber, anjo.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Frank olhou o mais velho pelo canto dos olhos, demonstrando sua curiosidade apesar de tentar manter sua expressão emburrada. Porém, seus braços já haviam se descruzado e suas mãos descansavam nas laterais do pianista, apertando-o levemente ao executar um gesto com a cabeça para indicar que o outro continuasse.

\- O motivo... – Houve uma pausa em que os lábios finos deslizaram suavemente até o ouvido de Frank e após um suspiro, Gerard continuou. – És [i]tu[/i]. Pois quando o toco, é como se cada partícula de meu ser entrasse em combustão; meu coração enlouquece e meu cérebro só consegue processar a doçura de teus olhos. – Seu rosto afastou-se para que novamente pudessem se olhar nos olhos e desta vez o rosto de Frank estava completamente virado em direção ao seu; os olhos cor de mel hipnotizando-o pela tamanha profundidade que demonstraram. – E todas as partituras e canções de amor desaparecem de minha mente e escorrem por meus dedos, pois olhando para ti eu percebo o quão superficiais elas são. Já que a personificação do amor está em minha frente em forma de um anjo tão belo que todas as minhas palavras ensaiadas e de efeito se demonstram pobres perante tamanha magnitude.

Frank liberou um suspiro profundo e rendendo-se aqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava permitiu-se finalmente ser beijado; os lábios conectando-se com perfeição. As palavras direcionadas a si ainda ecoavam em sua mente, deixando-o completamente entorpecido, e seu coração aquecido disparou ansiosamente contra o peito conforme as mãos pálidas seguraram seu rosto com carinho. De bom grado entregou-se aos lábios finos que se moviam com suavidade contra os seus, concluindo que nunca havia se sentido tão protegido e querido por alguém e se pudesse, congelaria o tempo para que nunca mais precisasse sair daquele cortiço ou dos braços de seu pianista.

\- Tu tens que ser tão bom com as palavras? – Murmurou rouco quando os lábios se afastaram lentamente, mantendo os olhos fechados para saborear por mais alguns segundos o gosto característico que havia ficado contra sua boca. Sorriu quando o mais velho riu baixinho novamente e puxou-lhe para mais um abraço apertado. – Da próxima eu não irei me render desta forma... – Finalizou baixinho, apesar da doçura em sua voz.

\- Veremos, anjo. Veremos. – Respondeu o pianista com um tom de voz brincalhão, aconchegando o pequeno em seus braços com carinho.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Gerard observou a silhueta do corpo nu de Frank apoiado contra o seu e a forma tranqüila com que o tórax amorenado subia e descia denunciava que este havia caído no sono; arrancando-lhe um sorriso apaixonado. Observou a forma com que o outro envolvia seu corpo com graciosidade e suspirou profundamente ao fechar os olhos para também se entregar ao mundo dos sonhos; desejando do fundo de seu coração que pudesse tê-lo em seus braços como havia tido naquela noite pelo restante de sua vida.

[b]x-x[/b]

[Aretha Franklin – Call me]

O rapaz adormecido sob lençóis amarelados amassados ressoou profundamente conforme virava o rosto de forma lenta, modificando o ângulo do mesmo, pois os delicados raios de sol que adentravam pela janela aberta incomodavam seu sono. As pálpebras delicadamente fechadas tremularam de leve, demonstrando seu estado de semi-consciência, e os braços amorenados torneados se flexionaram preguiçosamente; os músculos das costas largas expostas retesando-se conforme o tecido escorregava até seus quadris, permitindo uma visão privilegiada do tronco e ombros. Aos poucos sua mente tornou-se consciente e movimentando um dos braços para tatear o colchão ao seu lado, Frank procurou o alguém que havia lhe presenteado com a mais bela noite de sono de sua vida, porém não o encontrou. E finalmente abrindo os olhos cor de mel, esforçando-se para enxergar o recinto silencioso ao piscá-los algumas vezes, o rapaz vasculhou o local com o olhar para ter uma visão muito mais bela do que seus sonhos de outrora.

Os raios de sol que havia amaldiçoado há alguns segundos atrás, iluminavam as paredes acinzentadas e reluziam sobre a mesa a alguns metros de distância onde encontrava-se Gerard. Este havia coberto parcialmente metade do corpo com a calça de sarja escura e seu inseparável suspensório contrastava contra sua pele pálida; um dos lados posicionado na metade do braço flexionado. O tórax exposto subia e descia tranqüilo e sua uma postura curvada sobre a mesa e os papeis que ali jaziam, transmitiam-lhe um ar de extrema concentração. A mão de dedos esguios se movia esporadicamente sobre o papel conforme a caneta tinteiro delineava traços e o maxilar podia ser visto nos curtos momentos em que o pianista expelia a fumaça de seu cigarro de palha ao inclinar a cabeça para trás. E Frank mordeu o lábio inferior, impedindo-se de fazer algum barulho para ter o privilégio de observá-lo sem ser visto por mais algum tempo.

Os cabelos negros, ainda bagunçados, caiam desordenadamente sobre seu rosto sério e a luz alaranjada que iluminava diretamente o mesmo tornava seus expressivos olhos verdes ainda mais claros, sendo possível enxergar a forma com que a coloração única tornava-se ainda mais intensa próxima da íris escura. O nariz arrebitado suavizava sua expressão e os lábios finos estavam inclinados suavemente para o lado, como de costume; o cigarro pendendo contra o mesmo conforme a fumaça acinzentada que se desprendia do tubinho amarelo encardido rodeava-lhe como uma aura singular e hipnotizante. E franzindo a testa, o pianista curvou-se um pouco mais, movendo os lábios ao proferir algumas palavras em tom tão baixo que apenas o próprio pôde as ouvir; a caneta riscando algumas anotações sobre o rodapé da folha.

E Frank não conseguiu conter um profundo suspiro apaixonado, escondendo o rosto em seguida contra o lençol para de olhos fechado reproduzir a cena mentalmente. O cheiro característico de cigarros e uma suave fragrância masculina se desprenderam do tecido e o rapaz afogou-se na junção desses dois elementos, sentindo como se Gerard estivesse ganhando forma em seus pensamentos. Chegou à conclusão de que era impossível não amá-lo ainda mais intensamente a cada dia que se passava, não só por sua beleza inquestionável, mas pela forma com que tudo o que o outro tocava se tornava algo grandioso. E como se sentia honrado de tê-lo para si, pois era como um sonho saber que tinha a oportunidade de acordar com uma visão tão bela quando aquela. Mesmo soando deveras infantil, não conseguia ignorar o fato de que Gerard era tudo o que um dia havia procurado; este definitivamente era o pedaço que sempre havia sentido que lhe faltava.

Após alguns minutos, o rapaz sentiu um suave arrepio acometer-lhe quando os dedos esguios escorregaram por suas costas e sorrindo abafado contra o lençol, demorou a virar-se; apreciando as sensações de ser tocado. Um grunhido preguiçoso escapou de sua garganta quando o pianista segurou-lhe pelas laterais para virá-lo, porém o brilho em seu olhar denunciava que já havia despertado há algum tempo.

\- Bom dia. – Pronunciou-se Gerard com um leve sorriso; o cigarro ainda preso no canto de seus lábios tornando sua voz arrastada e levemente abafada. – E que o mesmo seja tão belo quanto tu és, anjo.

Frank corou suavemente e respondeu o outro com um sorriso estonteante, sentando-se contra a cama com cuidado para que o lençol não escorregasse para longe e o deixasse completamente nu. Segurou o tecido com uma das mãos firmemente e guiou a livre até o rosto do pianista, afastando alguns fios negros que insistiam em lhe atrapalhar a visão.

\- Se tu estiveres comigo, tenho plena certeza de que será belo. – Sussurrou timidamente, inclinando o rosto para o lado conforme acariciava a curva do maxilar de Gerard com a ponta dos dedos. Sorriu mais uma vez quando o mais velho posicionou a mão sobre a sua e ao observar as mãos juntas, notou alguns respingos de tinta contra a pele pálida. – E o que poderá estar escrito naqueles papeis? – Questionou, demonstrando interesse ao piscar os olhos cor de mel lentamente.

\- Tu és tão curioso quanto eu em minha mocidade. – Respondeu Gerard com um sorriso divertido conforme retirava o cigarro dos lábios para expelir a fumaça acinzentada. Em seguida o cigarro foi posicionado contra o dedo indicador e o médio da mão livre, permitindo-lhe aproximar seus rostos; o cheiro predominante de nicotina que desprendia dos lábios do outro envolvendo Frank por completo. – E tu saberás o que está escrito ali no momento certo. Aprenda a ter paciência, anjo.

\- Mocidade? – Repetiu o rapaz com as sobrancelhas arqueando-se; divertimento espalhando-se por sua expressão. – Tu falas como se já estivesse tão próximo dos quarenta. Mas aposto como nem chegaste aos trinta.

Gerard permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos e deu um sorriso de canto com tal afirmação, afastando o rosto para tragar profundamente o cigarro pela última vez; os olhos verdes fixos na expressão do mais novo.

\- É o que tu achas? – Questionou de forma galante.

\- Sim. – Frank respondeu sem entender o que o outro queria dizer, curiosidade novamente o acometendo. – E não é a verdade?

\- Não. – Gerard pronunciou-se com simplicidade, levantando-se da cama para encaminhar-se até a janela; a bituca do cigarro sendo jogada para fora da mesma. Seus olhos verdes se perderam contra o céu azulado e os raios de sol preguiçosos que iluminavam a rua cheia de cortiços, demorando propositalmente para respondê-lo. Virou o rosto levemente para olhá-lo com mais um sorriso e finalmente continuou. – Já tenho trinta fazem cinco anos.

Frank arregalou os olhos de forma surpresa e seus lábios avermelhados se entreabriram de leve; sua expressão modificando-se quando Gerard de sua reação. O pianista aproximou-se de si mais uma vez e beijou-lhe a testa com suavidade, sentando-se ao seu lado com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Surpreso? – Questionou com um tom de voz levemente prepotente. – Sei que minha beleza ofusca os anos avançados de minha idade, mas... – Houve uma pausa em que o menor revirou os olhos ao empurrá-lo sem força pelo que havia dito, arrancando-lhe um sorriso antes puxá-lo para um abraço apertado. – O que verdadeiramente importa é que eu finalmente encontrei a ti e todos os anos desta procura valeram a pena por cada momento como este em que posso tê-lo em meus braços.

Os dois permaneceram abraçados, sentindo o calor um do outro emanando durante o ato e após longos minutos de um silêncio confortável, o pianista se pronunciou novamente ao afastar o rosto para olhar seu anjo nos olhos de forma profunda.

\- Hoje levarei a ti para um passeio. Vista-se para aproveitarmos este dia ensolarado.

Frank sorriu ao concordar com um aceno positivo com a cabeça e apressando-se para levantar enrolado contra o lençol, mentalizou que aquele seria o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

[b]x-x[/b]

[Felix Mendelssohn – Concerto para Violino em Mi menor, Opus 64.]

O homem solitário sentado em uma das mesas arredondadas de madeira cobertas por uma elegante toalha de linho, sorriu quase imperceptivelmente para si mesmo ao segurar a taça de cristal com delicadeza na altura dos olhos azuis. O líquido claro e suavemente borbulhante lhe chamou a atenção por alguns segundos, porém o foco de seu olhar fixou-se no palco improvisado algumas mesas a frente onde um adunco homem de meia idade estava posicionado com um violino lustroso. Haveria uma apresentação musical naquele final de tarde e por mais que não fosse o violista teimoso que tanto gostaria de ter em seus lençóis, era sempre agradável possuir o privilégio de ouvir música de qualidade em seus momentos silenciosos cercado por luxos e pessoas futilmente elegantes servindo de pano de fundo.

O líquido claro entrou em contato com seu paladar e lhe presenteou com um sabor agridoce que deslizou por sua garganta como uma carícia, deixando-lhe por fim com uma sensação de queimação agradável. A taça vazia foi colocava lentamente sobre a mesa e poucos minutos depois um garçom aproximou-se para oferecer ao homem um pouco mais da bebida; o pedido sendo prontamente aceito com um elegante gesto com a mão. Não foi necessária a troca de palavras entre os dois, pois a expressividade do homem de posses estava localizada em seus olhos ferinos que transformavam as palavras em meros objetos de seus reais significados. E retirando uma nota esverdeada da parte interna de seu casaco, este ofereceu ao garçom com certo descaso, indicando que o mesmo não deveria mais incomodá-lo.

Encantadoramente o timbre característico causado pelo contato do arco contra as cordas do violino preencheu o recinto e as discretas conversas cessaram de forma imediata. A melodia era marcante, porém suave, e o homem cruzou os braços sobre o peito para observar a apresentação com prepotência. Estava óbvio que aquele homem [i]sabia[/i] tocar um violino, mas não havia reais sentimentos nas notas musicais que produzia; estas eram vazias e não transmitiam a força necessária que a música tanto almejava. E o homem concluiu que se o mais velho dos Way estivesse naquele palco, com certeza faria jus ao seu dom e hipnotizaria a todos não só por seu talento, mas pela beleza de seus hipnotizantes olhos verdes. Com certeza haveria diferença na reação da platéia, pois apenas conseguia ver pessoas atentas e não verdadeiramente emocionadas, como deveria ser.

Novamente a taça foi guiada até os lábios crispados e os olhos azuis perderam o foco de forma vagarosa, pois sua mente havia se transportado para o dia em que havia visto Gerard pela última vez. Sentira ódio pela rejeição do outro e havia se vingado, evidentemente, ao confessar ao irmão mais novo do outro sobre um passado que este desconhecia. E havia lhe concedido um tempo ao músico para que pensasse melhor em suas atitudes, contudo, por mais que conseguisse ser um homem paciente para conseguir o que almejada, aquela espera sem resultados estava lhe aborrecendo profundamente. Então estava na hora de sua abordagem se tornar mais intensa e eficaz.

\- Pensando em minha pessoa? – Um sussurro sedutor contra seu ouvido, despertou-lhe de seus pensamentos e ao observar pelo canto dos olhos a figura esbelta de Quinn uma expressão de desaprovação se espalhou por seu rosto, antes, inexpressivo. – Também estou encantado em vê-lo por aqui, Robert, meu querido. – O mais novo finalizou com cinismo ao se afastar, acomodando-se na cadeira ao seu lado com graciosidade.

\- Tu foste convidado a se sentar? – Questionou com a voz contida, porém seus olhos fixos no rapaz loiro demonstravam a aspereza.

\- Eu não preciso de convites. – Quinn rebateu ao apoiar os cotovelos sobre a mesa, juntando as mãos ao trançar os dedos delicadamente; um sorriso sem emoção adornado seus lábios. – Sento-me onde quero, tu não podes me impedir.

\- Quisera eu impedi-lo de surgir em minha frente pelo restante dos dias. – Frieza escorreu por suas palavras como um veneno e Robert guiou novamente a taça até os lábios, sorvendo o restante de sua bebida como se a mesma pudesse lhe fazer esquecer da presença do outro. – Porém, se tu queres me dar à desgraça de tua companhia, faça-me o favor de ficar em silêncio, pois tua voz está arruinando a música.

Quinn sentiu como se fosse golpeado com força no estômago, permanecendo em silêncio em seguida e guiou o olhar machucado em direção ao violista que se movimentava de forma suave conforme deslizava o arco sobre as cordas. Raiva borbulhou em seu peito pela forma com que era tratado e virando-se para olhar Robert mais uma vez, conteve o ímpeto de quebrar a taça de cristal contra o mesmo para causar-lhe a mesma dor que acometia seu coração todas às vezes em que era tratado daquela forma rude.

\- Este não é o teu pianista. – Comentou entre dentes ao pressionar os dedos juntos com tanta força que estes se tornaram esbranquiçados. – Aliás, [i]teu[/i] não, pois este não é o termo correto. Pois [i]teu[/i] ele nunca será.

Robert apenas respondeu com um vago sorriso sarcástico e permaneceu com os olhos fixos na apresentação, tentando ignorar a presença do outro apesar de tal afirmação ter despertado em si novamente o sentimento de aborrecimento por todas as suas investidas em relação à Gerard não estarem surtindo os resultados esperados.   
  
\- Tu sorris agora, contudo, quero ver tua expressão quando tu descobrires que o aquele coração bate por outro e este é o grande motivo de tu seres tão desprezado. – O loiro pronunciou-se novamente de forma cortante e conteve as lágrimas que insistiam em querer se formar contra seus olhos esverdeados. Quando a atenção de Robert virou-se abruptamente para si, um sorriso cínico e amargurado emoldurou sua expressão raivosa antes que continuasse. – Se eu fosse tua pessoa, dava-me por vencido. Pois tu não tens a menor chance contra um anjo.

\- Do que é que tu estás falando? – Robert rosnou em um tom perigosamente baixo.

\- Tu és tão cego. – Uma risada de deboche escapou da garganta de Quinn e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de responder com ácido divertimento. – O coração de teu boêmio está ocupado por um rapaz de doces olhos de mel que provavelmente é a inspiração para cada nota que sai do piano emprestado daquela senhora caduca do cortiço onde mora. Então, acostume-se com o fato de que aquele homem nunca será teu como eu fui—

As palavras se perderam no ar quando a mão de Robert atingiu rudemente a face de Quinn e o rosto do mesmo virou-se para o lado; a ardência contra a pele finalmente arrancado-lhe as lágrimas que tanto havia tentado conter.

\- Cale-te. – Sibilou Robert de forma entrecortada ao se curvar sobre a mesa de forma intimidadora; alguns presentes observavam a cena escandalizados, porém o homem não se importou. – Cale-te ou tu serás encontrado morto em algum esquina então resuma-se a ser apenas a meretriz barata que tu sempre foi e sempre serás.

[Chopin – Etudes Op. 10, No. 9 in F minor]

O rapaz loiro permaneceu alguns instantes com a face virada ardendo em chamas e fechou os olhos esverdeados para impedir que mais lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto avermelhado; o timbre característico do violino ecoando em sua mente em conjunto com as palavras ácidas que havia acabado de ouvir. Sentia-se humilhado e exposto, como se as faíscas que vinham em sua direção através do olhar do outro pudessem lhe resumir à algo digno de ser descartado no lixo. E tal efeito sobre si era tão devastador pelo fato de que Robert era o homem o qual amava. É claro que inicialmente havia dado mais atenção ao outro porque este possuía muito dinheiro e posses, porém com o tempo percebeu-se perdidamente apaixonado e hipnotizado pela forma possessiva com que era tratado. Considerava até um pouco doentio o fato de se sentir tão entregue à alguém tão perigoso, porém Robert havia sido o único a fazê-lo se sentir como se valesse muito mais do que os demais. Antes de conhecê-lo, era apenas um rapaz normal com um terrível complexo de inferioridade, mas com ele aprendeu que cada nota que recebia por seus serviços demonstrava que valia muito mais do que qualquer outro pelo valor que investiam em si que outros nunca conseguiriam.

Após alguns minutos de um silêncio maçante esforçou-se a abrir os olhos, porém prendeu a respiração ao se encolher levemente quando notas foram atiradas em sua direção com escárnio; o maço desfazendo-se lentamente em seu colo e contra o chão. Em outra ocasião, este gesto não o afetaria o quanto afetou naquele momento, contudo, estava explícito o fim; Robert não seria seu. O mero capricho de viajar pelo mundo em busca de um pianista qualquer, era sério e não mais uma aventura passageira para que este contasse histórias interessantes para os investidores do pai. Deveria se conformar com isto: o amor que sempre sonhara em ter não era seu. E por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguiria nada além de um tratamento frio ou palavras humilhantes. Permaneceria sendo apenas um mero divertimento a homens ricos, sem ter algum significado importante aos mesmos. E neste momento Quinn invejou cada brilho no olhar de Frank quando este lhe contava o quão bem era tratado por seu professor. Pois nunca saberia como era se sentir daquela forma, talvez não merecesse.

\- Esta quantia é o suficiente para que tu desapareças. – Robert esbravejou entre dentes e levantou-se de forma apressada da cadeira onde estava acomodado antes de continuar. – Não quero vê-lo nunca mais, entendeste bem? Ou tu irás para baixo na terra. Não me importune, não penses em dar o ar da graça novamente e não me faças ter o desprazer de ouvir teu nome novamente.

\- Não quero nada vindo de ti. – Quinn respondeu em um silvo magoado, afastando as notas do colo como se estas estivessem lhe queimando.

\- Não sejas mais patético do que já és, Allman. – Robert se pronunciou mais uma vez após uma longa risada estridente debochada e em seguida balançou a cabeça negativamente, afastando-se alguns passos de se pronunciar por uma última vez. – Leve isto contigo, pois é o suficiente para tu viverem bem até encontrar outro ricaço que queira teu corpo. Mas o cavalheiro irá se cansar como eu e tu estarás na rua novamente, então sugiro que guarde um pouco ao invés de gastá-lo inteiro em futilidades.

O elegante homem se afastou da mesa e caminhou decididamente em direção a saída do recinto, parando apenas para receber a cartola e o casaco pesado que haviam sido guardados na chapelaria. Ao vesti-los com agressividade, seguiu pela rua sem dar real importância ao maravilhoso pôr-do-sol que enfeitava o céu com incríveis tons alaranjados, pois sua mente trabalhava de forma veloz, repetindo incansavelmente o que Quinn havia lhe dito sobre o pianista estar apaixonado por outra pessoa. E a única solução que encontrara para sanar este questionamento irritante seria encontrando-se com seu informante particular que devia certas explicações.   
Após uma longa caminhada dentre as ruas de pedra acinzentadas, Robert finalmente chegou à frente de um bar completamente diferente do qual se encontrava outrora. A fachada estava descascando e o letreiro avermelhado chamativo não brilhava mais, pois os anos de exposição ao sol e a chuva sem os reparos necessários haviam o enferrujado, tornando-o embaçado e com um aspecto empobrecido. Alguns homens amontoavam-se na calçada enquanto conversavam alto com garrafas pela metade em punho e focando os olhos azuis no beco escuro que localizava-se ao lado, Robert seguiu mais alguns passos; os punhos fechando-se ao lado do corpo para conter a raiva que insistia em dominá-lo por completo. O homem possuía plena certeza de que o encontraria ali e não ficou surpreso ao reconhecer seu corpo esguio localizado ao fundo do beco.

E conforme se aproximava, Robert visualizou a expressão de satisfação que o outro exibia ao encostar a nuca contra a parede de tijolos; os lábios esquecidos entreabertos conforme uma das mãos encontrava-se erguida para segurar o cigarro molemente, este desprendendo uma fumaça característica que o envolvia de forma sedutora. Os olhos estavam fechados, impedindo-o de perceber a sua aproximação, e o quadril exposto, pois sua calça de sarja em conjunto com a roupa de baixo estavam abaixados na altura das canelas, movia-se rapidamente em conjunto com a boca do rapaz desconhecido que subia e descia com avidez. E Robert grunhiu de forma impaciente conforme puxava de forma rude os ombros do rapaz para que este caísse de costas ao chão, assustando os dois que o olharam com os olhos arregalados.

\- Caia fora daqui. – Rosnou para o que se localizava ao chão que o observava com certo receio e não precisou repetir, pois o mesmo levantou-se aos tropeços para sair correndo na direção oposta. Ao virar-se para o outro, este exibia uma expressão irritadiça e arrumava a calça com a mão livre de forma apressada. – E tu me deves explicações.

\- Tu poderias ter esperado. – Ele respondeu com a voz grossa ressoante perigosamente baixa. E quando finalmente conseguiu se recompor, tragou o cigarro de forma profunda para continuar com os olhos claros faiscando em meio a escuridão. – E é bom que tu tenhas aparecido, pois não quero mais ser teu [i]escravo[/i]. – Finalizou de forma irônica.

\- Considerarei isto uma piada. – Sibilou Robert entre dentes ao se aproximar do mais alto para empurrá-lo com violência contra a parede de tijolos, segurando-o pelo colarinho da blusa ao continuar. – Tu serás assassinado se eu te entregares ao parlamento inglês. Ou tu achas que vossas senhorias serão clementes com um informante do governo oferecendo informações a terceiros por dinheiro? – Houve uma pausa em que os dois trocaram um intenso olhar raivoso e Robert sorriu sem emoção com o silêncio em resposta. – Foi o que eu imaginei. Porém, se tu permaneceres me escondendo alguns fatos temo que terei que entregá-lo...

\- Sobre o que é que tu estás falando? – Questionou o outro com impaciência ao afastá-lo com um empurrão, aprumando-se em seguida para arrumar a camisa que havia amarrotado pela forma com que havia sido segurado. – Tudo o que sei estou lhe informando sobre.

\- [i]Não sobre o fato de Gerard estar apaixonado por outra pessoa![/i] – Gritou Robert em plenos pulmões, toda a raiva escorrendo por suas palavras proferidas de forma grosseira. Os olhos azuis brilhavam de forma sobre-humana e sua expressão contorcida em fúria assustou um pouco o outro. – Se eu souber quem é este ser imprestável, o farei pagar por ter nascido.

\- Definitivamente não sabia nada sobre. – A resposta soou fraca, como se o homem estivesse cansado e após um suspiro profundo, sua voz soou ainda mais baixa. – Averiguarei isto e logo entrarei em contato.

\- É melhor que tu o faças ou tu pagarás junto com o imprestável que ousou pisar em meu caminho. – Respondeu Robert ao finalizar com um olhar ainda mais raivoso.

E dando as costas ao outro homem, seguiu de volta para a rua mal iluminada fazendo as recém estrelas que haviam se acomodado no céu testemunhas de uma verdade incontestável.

[b]x-x[/b]

  
[Carmen McRae – Exactly Like You]

Frank observou a pôr-do-sol com um encantador sorriso delineando seus lábios avermelhados, e ao suspirar profundamente, uma agradável sensação de alegria o acometeu por completo. O belo rapaz encontrava-se parado contra a beirada da calçada abarrotada de jovens que conversavam alegremente enquanto passavam, e seus olhos claros estavam fixos na divina mistura de cores que os raios alaranjados produziam ao serem refletidos contra o mar esverdeado. As águas estavam calmas naquele dia e a brisa gélida que açoitava seus fios castanho-escuros contra o rosto, trazia o característico aroma salgado do mar; este arrancando-lhe um sorriso ainda maior. Pois aquela praia havia se tornado um de seus lugares favoritos, exatamente pelo fato de que todas as vezes em que a visitava uma nova lembrança maravilhosa era criada.

Uma expressão sonhadora adornou seu rosto aristocrata e o rapaz conseguiu visualizar a si mesmo oculto entre as rochas no extremo canto da areia, onde ele e Gerard haviam se beijado pela primeira vez; a memória fazendo-o morder o lábio inferior suavemente quando o gosto característico do pianista invadiu seu paladar. Em seguida, sentiu a mesma euforia insana que havia acometido-o enquanto corria com Quinn pela rua após furtarem algumas roupas na loja da esquina. E por mais que para outras pessoas tais lembranças fossem banais, para Frank eram o seu bem mais precioso. Pois há alguns meses atrás era um mero rapaz desacreditado da vida afogado em melancolia, mas agora sua realidade era completamente diferente. Então, cada momento, por mais simples que fosse, era cultivado por si com carinho e guardado em seu coração para que pudesse repeti-lo várias vezes em mente quando estava sozinho para reafirmar que não estava vivendo um sonho.

\- Anjo, tu não te sentes culpado? – A voz melodiosa de Gerard retirou-lhe de seus pensamentos e Frank virou o rosto levemente corado na direção do mesmo, sentindo-se derreter com o sorriso galanteador com que era presenteado.

\- Culpado pelo o que exatamente? – Questionou timidamente ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas conforme observava o pianista com os dois braços posicionados atrás do corpo; fato que o deixou curioso. – Aliás, por que tu me deixaste aqui a tua espera?

\- Quantas perguntas... – Respondeu o mais velho com uma expressão divertida, e balançando a cabeça negativamente, continuou. – Vou responder uma de cada vez, Senhor Curioso. Primeiramente, meu questionamento foi em relação a ti se sentires culpado em humilhar os demais. Estava a observar-te de longe e é incrível como a paisagem paradisíaca da praia se torna um mero plano de fundo para ti e tua beleza. É impossível desprender os olhos de ti.

\- Tu adoras me deixar sem graça. – Frank sibilou ao desviar o olhar para observar os próprios sapatos, disfarçando a forte vermelhidão que acometeu seu rosto ao coçar a bochecha distraidamente. – E ages de forma tão galante propositalmente porque sabes que não posso beijá-lo em meio a tantas pessoas...

\- Tu és um rapaz muito esperto, Senhor Iero. – Constatou Gerard alegremente ao piscar um dos olhos verdes de forma charmosa e em seguida aproximou-se um pouco, porém manteve uma distância considerável já que estavam em público. – Sobre tua outra pergunta: deixei-te esperando porque quis lhe comprar um agrado antes de partirmos para nosso encontro.

A palavra [i]encontro[/i] fez Frank sentir como se borboletas estivessem dançando em seu estômago e foi impossível conter um sorriso ou impedir-se de observar o pianista com o canto dos olhos, demonstrando novamente sua curiosidade sobre o que deveria ser o [i]agrado[/i]. E percebendo seu olhar, Gerard demorou propositalmente para mostrar as mãos enquanto ostentava uma expressão levemente cínica, arrancando um resmungo indignado do pequeno. Após causar uma expressão emburrada, o pianista finalmente demonstrou o que segurava e a casquinha simples com uma pequena bola de sorvete de morango se fez presente; arrancando uma exclamação de surpresa de Frank.

\- Não é tão doce quanto a ti, mas o que vale é o sorriso que acabei de ganhar. – O pianista disse de forma carinhosa ao oferecer a casquinha ao outro.

Frank a aceitou prontamente e em poucos segundos sua língua deslizou-se sobre a massa gélida, sorvendo o gosto de morango característico; seu rosto acometendo-se adoravelmente por uma expressão de satisfação enquanto sorria.

\- Como é que tu sabias o meu sabor preferido? – Questionou alegremente ao mordiscar com cuidado a lateral da casquinha, mastigando o biju crocante enquanto observava o outro de forma genuinamente surpresa.

\- Normalmente os jovens da sua idade gostam de morangos. – Gerard respondeu com uma expressão descontraída, porém seu tom evidenciava certo divertimento.

\- Até quando o Senhor Experiência fará piadas com o fato de nossa pequena diferença de idade? – Frank revirou os olhos, mas ainda sorria e mordendo outro pedaço do biju, apressou-se para não deixar escorrer o líquido rosado pela lateral de sua mão.

\- O Senhor Experiência corrigirá o Senhor Curioso, pois não é uma [i]pequena[/i] diferença. São praticamente dezesseis anos. – Retrucou o mais velho com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e seus olhos verdes desviaram-se do pequeno para desbravar a paisagem, agora escurecida, da praia. – Aliás, o Senhor Experiência agradeceria se o Senhor Curioso tomasse cuidado enquanto toma sorvete...

\- Como? – Frank viu-se confuso por alguns segundos, porém o olhar intenso que Gerard lhe enviou conforme fitava seus lábios lambuzados de sorvete o fez rir de forma desconcertada enquanto limpava a boca contra as costas da mão em seguida. – Perdoe-me, não percebi.

O pianista revirou os olhos para si mesmo, como se estivesse mentalmente se questionando o que havia feito para merecer tal provação divina, e balançando a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso indicou a rua com um gesto suave com a mão; seus movimentos lentos hipnotizando o menor.

\- Vamos, meu anjo, quero te levar a um lugar mais apropriado para nosso encontro.

[Carmen McRae – Try A Little Tenderness]

Frank abriu um sorriso radiante com tal menção e finalizou com pressa o pouco que restava de seu sorvete, sentindo os dentes tornarem-se sensíveis pelo contato gelado excessivo contra os mesmos. Contudo, nada poderia abalar a encantadora felicidade que o acometia por dividir tantos momentos maravilhosos com o homem que amava. E caminhando alegremente ao lado do pianista, o rapaz o observou pelo canto dos olhos de forma carinhosa. Aquela era a primeira vez em que saiam juntos com o propósito de apreciarem a presença um do outro e cada segundo estava se tornando especial pelo fato de que o passo que estavam dando juntos no secreto relacionamento que mantinham, demonstrava o quão a sério levavam seus sentimentos. E Frank considerava quase inacreditável alguém tão incrível quanto Gerard estar verdadeiramente interessado em si ou ser tão atencioso apenas para vê-lo sorrir.

Os dois continuaram caminhando pela rua agora um pouco menos movimentada, pois estavam se afastando da agitada orla da praia, e seus braços esporadicamente se roçavam pelo percurso; sendo uma nítida demonstração de amabilidade entre ambos. Haviam suaves sorrisos adornando seus lábios e apesar do silêncio, era impossível que se sentissem mais confortáveis. E a brisa gélida que açoitava seus rostos em conjunto com os delicados pontinhos brilhantes no céu, agora escuro como piche, contribuía para que a sensação de plenitude que os acometia se tornasse ainda mais intensa; apenas a presença um do outro bastando para que seus corações pulsassem em um ritmo ansioso, fato que era normal nos apaixonados.

E nitidamente aquelas duas almas haviam encontrado o que tanto incansavelmente procuravam. Para os passantes eram apenas dois homens caminhando tranquilamente pela avenida, porém para o universo eram corações entrelaçados por um sentimento único que poucos tinham o privilégio de sentir. Afinal de contas, os seres humanos eram confinados em uma existência a qual os mesmos não sabiam o propósito, porém, o objetivo desta existência demonstrava-se tão óbvio quando a presença de outra pessoa tornava o que era tão absurdo e maçante, em algo singular e maravilhoso. O sol demonstrava-se mais brilhante, as dores insignificantes e a mente - em conjunto com o físico - uma bagunça. O coração disparava sem motivo, a respiração sempre entrecortada e a ansiedade, ah, a ansiedade. Era como se o estômago estivesse tomado por uma revolta de borboletas impacientes. E a mente confusa esquecia suas prioridades. Comer, dormir, correr para não perder o horário demonstrava-se indigno de atenção. Eram só os olhos, os lábios em um perfeita sincronia ou os toques que importavam. O universo transformava-se em um mero palco perto do real protagonista; o amor.

E ali estavam o músico italiano, sempre tão absorto em notas musicais e que apesar da alma boêmia já havia desacreditado de que teria a oportunidade de encontrar meras lasquinhas de felicidade, e o rapaz de olhos tristonhos e de coração partido, juntos e inebriados pelo que sentiam. De repente, a sinfonia de amor perfeita que o pianista tanto havia procurado incansavelmente dentre os notórios autores clássicos estava defronte aos seus olhos, com doces olhos cor de mel e encantadores lábios avermelhados.

Frank suspirou, observando o caminho desconhecido curiosamente e em seguida direcionou seu olhar à Gerard mais diretamente quando este tossiu algumas vezes, sentindo-se preocupado pela palidez que acometia seu rosto. Porém, tal preocupação não durou muito tempo, pois o mais velho demonstrava-se alegre conforme viravam a esquina e ao perceber o olhar mais direto o correspondeu prontamente, indicando o final da rua com um curto aceno com a cabeça.

\- Lá será o palco perfeito para um encontro. – Constatou com um sorriso suave, instigando Frank a andar mais rápido para que pudessem chegar ao seu destino.

O rapaz mordeu o lábio inferior ansiosamente, contudo, suas sobrancelhas se arquearam quando seu olhar recaiu onde o pianista tinha indicado. Havia um parque abandonado há alguns metros e a escuridão o acometia quase que completamente; a aura de abandono que desprendia-se das sinuosas árvores, fazendo-o questionar-se sobre o que Gerard considerava um bom lugar para um encontro. Porém, não proferiu seu questionamento em voz alta, pois sabia que o mais velho era um homem surpreendente.

Os dois permaneceram caminhando e adentraram lentamente pelo portão duplo enferrujado entreaberto, seus pés executando suaves ruídos ao pisarem sobre as folhas secas. Aos poucos suas silhuetas desapareceram dentre as árvores e Frank assustou-se com a escuridão, estendendo uma das mãos para segurar o braço de Gerard que prontamente segurou-lhe pela mão para guiá-lo de forma protetora. Aos poucos o silêncio foi quebrado por vozes altas, o que intrigou Frank imensamente, pois tais vozes não aparentavam vir de pessoas normais; o som era muito mais alto e ecoava dentre a clareira. A luminosidade tornou-se aparente enquanto subiam a suave elevação de um morro que havia a alguns metros e com os olhos arregalados o rapaz viu-se em cima de um morro, iluminado pelas estrelas e logo abaixo um amontoado de carros estacionados em frente a um telão improvisado onde um filme em preto e branco se desenrolava.

Encantou-se com a visão de cima e virou o rosto para Gerard que permanecia segurando sua mão enquanto o observava com expectativa; este exibindo um sorriso maior por sua reação. Trocando mais um íntimo olhar, os dois deram alguns passos em direção a um abandonado balanço de dois lugares, cada um acomodando-se em um para observarem a tela; suas mãos finalmente se desconectando. Apesar de estarem em um local particularmente mais alto que os demais, ocultos pelo parque e pela falta de luminosidade, e as cenas não serem muito nítidas, Frank percebeu que dava o maior sorriso de sua vida. Suas mãos agarraram-se contra as laterais do balanço enferrujado e este balançou-se suavemente com a brisa antes de virar o rosto para observar o pianista.

Os orbes verdes brilhavam mais do que qualquer estrela no céu e o rapaz se questionou como era possível alguém transmitir tantos sentimentos pelo olhar.

\- Quando eu era apenas uma criança, neste horário eu escapava do orfanato para este parque. – O pianista disse de forma suave; uma expressão saudosa em seu rosto pálido iluminado fracamente pela luminosidade que a tela causava sobre o morro. – O descobri, pois as senhoras que cuidavam do orfanato pediam para que buscássemos os galhos secos das árvores para fazermos uma fogueira para nos aquecer ao anoitecer. Um dia, propositalmente, me desvencilhei do grupo de crianças e descobri aqui. Além da beleza do lugar, a acústica era maravilhosa, então eu decidi que quando todos estivessem dormindo eu fugiria até aqui com meu violino.   
  
Houve uma pausa em que ele tossiu novamente e pigarreou para continuar, uma das mãos arrumando os fios negros para trás com um gesto pensativo.

\- Porém, quando cheguei aqui à noite, me deparei com esta tela. E encontrei minha primeira paixão: o cinema. – Mais um sorriso adornou seus lábios finos e ele finalmente direcionou seu olhar a Frank que ouvia tudo atentamente. – Observei por muitas noites casais apaixonados vindo juntos para apreciar a companhia um do outro enquanto assistiam ao filme... E confesso, sempre os invejei um pouco. – Ele riu roucamente, estendendo uma das mãos para de forma delicada tocar o rosto do menor que inclinou o mesmo prontamente contra sua mão para receber o carinho. – Mas agora que tenho a ti, pensei se este lugar não seria perfeito...

\- Para estar ao teu lado. – Completou Frank com doçura ao suspirar de forma profunda. – Este lugar é perfeito para estar ao teu lado. – Repetiu ao posicionar a própria mão sobre a do pianista em seu rosto.

[Ottis Redding – These Arms Of Mine]

O mais velho lhe presenteou com um sorriso doce e em seguida inclinou-se para o lado, aproveitando a proximidade dos balanços para resumir a distância de seus lábios a meros centímetros. Sua mão de dedos esguios escorregou pela bochecha de Frank para acariciá-la com ternura, sentindo o calor que esta emanava através da pele; seus olhos verdes perdendo-se em cada mísero detalhe do rosto do menor. Os lábios convidativos estavam partidos e curvados em um quase imperceptível sorriso e o hálito quente chocava-se contra a sua boca, o aroma adocicado do sorvete que o outro havia tomado outrora o envolvendo por completo. Os gentis olhos cor de mel se fecharam lentamente e o suave inclinar que a cabeça do mais novo executou, indicava que o mesmo estava esperando ansiosamente que fosse beijado; o que arrancou um meio sorriso do pianista.

Ao aproximar-se mais, selou os lábios contra o canto da boca de Frank, ouvindo-o suspirar profundamente quando um dos braços rodeou-lhe o pescoço para segurar sua nuca em uma vã tentativa de prolongar o contato tão almejado. Porém, ao invés de o fazê-lo, o pianista inclinou ainda mais o rosto para distribuir beijos curtos e lentos nas bochechas – que ocultavam sua vermelhidão já que o local estava quase completamente escuro –, têmporas e, por fim, na ponta do nariz do pequeno; prolongado a aura de proximidade e conforto que os rodeava. E quando seguiu para beijar o outro, este o fez primeiro conforme puxava-o pela nuca, arrancado-lhe um murmúrio inteligível de aprovação.

Seus lábios se pressionaram juntos com saudosismo, como se, de repente, fizesse muito tempo que não se encontravam. E os dois permaneceram parados por alguns segundos apenas para apreciar a maciez e a sensação que tal demonstração do que sentiam causava em seus corações; os mesmos batendo de forma acelerada e ansiosa contra o tórax. Quando finalmente se inclinaram para que o contato se aprofundasse, os dedos do pequeno envolveram os fios negros para acariciá-los de forma suave e o pianista inclinou-se ainda mais para frente para que seus lábios se encaixassem com perfeição. E, de forma corriqueira, o mundo que os rodeava desapareceu. Conforme as línguas envolviam-se juntas em uma adorável coreografia, os altos sons das vozes dos autores que ecoava pelo local desapareceram e a escuridão se tornou luz.

Contudo, o contato se findou em pouco tempo quando Gerard separou seus lábios para tossir novamente; a tosse agora soando mais rouca e carregada. O rosto pálido estava de lado e Frank pôde ver através nas veias naturalmente saltadas do pescoço do outro que este fazia um grande esforço para puxar ar dentre as mesmas; algo que o aterrorizou profundamente.

\- Gerard, tu estás bem? – Questionou com um fio de voz ao se levantar rapidamente para ajoelhar-se em frente ao balanço do pianista, o olhando de forma preocupada quando este conseguiu recuperar o fôlego para olhá-lo. – O que é que tu estás sentindo?

\- Foi a chuva. – Gerard respondeu, sem responder o que o outro perguntara e sem dar real importância para o que ocorria. Posicionou as mãos sobre os ombros do menor, puxando-o em uma nítida demonstração de que gostaria que ele ficasse de pé; o que o outro prontamente fez. – Agora sente-se em teu balanço para ver o filme, não te preocupes comigo. Eu deveria me lembrar de que não tenho tua idade e não posso tomar chuva demasiadamente, pois o pulmão ,que eu insisto em assassinar aos poucos com meus cigarros, não é tão forte quanto o teu.

\- Tu deverias ter trocado de roupa quando chegamos—

\- [i]Sh[/i]. – Gerard o calou pressionando de forma suave o indicador sobre os lábios rosados e lhe deu um olhar penetrante antes de continuar. – Não troquei por não quis, anjo. E tu estiveste em meus braços durante a noite toda transmitindo-me teu calor, o problema foi a minha irresponsabilidade de ficar sob um dilúvio por tanto tempo. Por favor, não te preocupes.

Frank não insistiu, porém permaneceu preocupado conforme quebrava o contato de seus olhares para o telão, suspirando quando a mão do pianista tocou a sua para que as mesmas se entrelaçassem. Naquele momento a cena preta e branca mostrava como a América era encantadora e, assustadoramente, perfeita; como se a guerra não os tivesse atingido como acontecera com o restante do mundo. Carros com melhores montagens atravessavam lentamente as ruas asfaltadas e todos demonstravam-se felizes e simpáticos conforme o casal principal caminhava pela calçada cantarolando alguma canção de amor; pela diferença em seus figurinos, parecia que a moça possuía um baixo poder aquisitivo enquanto o jovem ao seu lado vestia um terno caro. Algo que chamou a atenção de Frank. Através daquelas imagens era possível conhecer um mundo onde os problemas não existiam e que as pessoas, por mais diferentes que fossem, poderiam ser aceitas. [red]*[/red] [red]*[/red][silver]Nos anos 50 os EUA investiram no cinema como forma de entretenimento e seus filmes demonstravam a superioridade norte americana economicamente, assim como tentava transparecer ao mundo o quão perfeita a América era se comparada aos outros países. Algo ilusório, claro, mas que conseguia ludibriar os telespectadores que haviam acabado de sofrer o abalo de uma guerra e que necessitavam de esperanças em relação ao futuro]

\- Nós iremos para este lugar. – Sussurrou sem pensar e apenas percebeu o que havia dito quando o pianista apertou mais fortemente sua mão e riu de forma suave ao seu lado.

\- E com que dinheiro, anjo? – O mais velho questionou carinhosamente, lançando-lhe um olhar atencioso. – Não te enganes por estes filmes, a realidade é a mesma em qualquer lugar.

\- Tu me ensinarás a tocar violino e nós dois fugiremos daqui para a América. – Frank insistiu e mesmo que estivesse tímido, havia certa determinação em seus olhos cor de mel. – Tocaremos para grandes platéias e nos tornaremos ricos.

\- Não cometas o mesmo erro que eu. – A voz de Gerard agora soou um pouco amarga, mesmo que ele ainda ostentasse uma expressão bem-humorada. – Contente-se em tocar para uma pequena platéia ao invés de se iludir com um palco preparado só para ti.

\- Tu tens o talento... – Frank argumentou ao observar o pianista evitando seu olhar enquanto fitava a tela sem verdadeiramente enxergá-las. – Tudo o que precisamos fazer—

\- É assistirmos ao filme. – O outro finalizou firmemente e o pequeno se calou ao mordiscar o lábio inferior. – Mesmo quando sonhamos é importante não nos perdemos dentre as ilusões, anjo. Mas se tua vontade é aprender violino de forma mais didática, eu posso ensiná-lo fora das aulas, será uma honra.

Frank concordou com um suave aceno com a cabeça e quando os lábios finos do pianista tocaram as costas de sua mão em um gesto carinhoso, novamente um sorriso habitou seus lábios. E por mais que Gerard houvesse lhe dito para não se iludir, de repente, a possibilidade de irem para a América em busca de felicidade lhe soou maravilhosa, pois preenchia o espaço que seu futuro incerto ocupada em sua mente.

Após alguns minutos, Gerard novamente tossiu, porém, desta vez o que o preocupou não foi este fato, mas sim a lanterna que os iluminou. O lanterninha do [i]Drive-In[/i] deu um grito para lhes chamar a atenção e Frank se levantou de forma apressada, puxando Gerard pela mão para que corressem; um riso divertido escapando de seus lábios por terem sido pegos. Lembrou-se do que havia sentido quando correra com Quinn para fugir do lojista, mas concluiu que fugir com Gerard, para onde quer que fosse, era ainda melhor.

Os dois desceram o morro escuro em alta velocidade e a risada rouca e baixa de Gerard fez com que Frank sorrisse ainda mais conforme o puxava pela mão dentre as sinuosas árvores; a música alegre que tocava no filme ecoando dentre a clareira. Após alguns minutos correndo, abruptamente a mão de Gerard se soltou da sua e quando Frank olhou para trás percebeu que a silhueta alta do pianista havia tombado para frente, o que o fez retroceder. A tosse do mais velho novamente ecoou alta e este curvou para frente dentre os galhos secos e folhas conforme tentava respirar, o esforço que executava para puxar o ar agoniando o mais novo. Ajoelhou em sua frente, sentindo-se engolfado por certo desespero quando em uma última tentativa de puxar o ar suficiente, Gerard caiu completamente contra as folhas quase desfalecido.

\- Não. – Frank sussurrou desesperadamente ao apoiar as mãos cegamente nos ombros do mais velho para puxá-lo com força para levar, pelo menos, o tronco do mesmo do chão. – Gerard, não. [i]Gerard, abra os olhos.[/i]

O pianista permaneceu sem responder por alguns instantes, porém, aos poucos, sua respiração quase nula foi se tornando mais aparente e este apertou a mão gélida contra o do menor ao se pronunciar roucamente com a voz arrastada.

\- Está tudo bem, anjo. – A constatação soou como um sibilo e conforme o mais velho tentava se erguer do chão lentamente, o pequeno o amparou ao segurá-lo pela cintura. – Nós corremos e pela tosse, senti falta de ar.

\- Eu cuidarei de ti. – Frank disse com os olhos lacrimejando pelo susto, puxando-o para um abraço apertado conforme afundava o rosto contra o pescoço pálido que desprendia a maravilhosa fragrância de cigarros e uma suave colônia masculina; algo tão característico do pianista. – Eu cuidarei de ti e tu ficarás bem. Vamos, eu te levarei para casa.

A passos lentos, os dois saíram do parque e preocupado com seus pensamentos conturbados sobre como cuidaria de Gerard, Frank não percebeu que defronte aos seus olhos via a alma de seu pianista se partindo em pequenos pedaços que nunca mais poderiam ser remendados.

 


	15. Capitulo XIV

[June Christy – It’s a Most Unusual Day]

Os raios de sol preguiçosos que eram refletidos pelos vidros brilhantes da janela localizada no corredor acinzentado da Instituição, que no momento encontrava-se vazio, transmitiam uma luminosidade amarelada característica; o que causava uma falsa e aconchegante sensação de acolhimento. Porém, dentro das salas de aula silenciosas e abarrotadas de jovens, tal sensação não era, nem de longe, compartilhada. Os padrões da Instituição de ensino eram rijos e caso algum aluno se excedesse em seus ruídos ou desrespeitasse alguma das regras seria mandado sem pestanejar a diretoria para ouvir um longo sermão do carrancudo diretor Way. E este fato provava, definitivamente, que aquele local não deveria - apenas em comentários irônicos, talvez – ganhar a nomenclatura de [i]acolhedor[/i].

Mas naquele dia ensolarado, onde o sol havia ganhado a fervorosa briga contra as nuvens para dominar o céu, nenhum dos alunos parecia disposto a conseguir meia hora de um monólogo entediante. E apesar de alguns estarem avulsos ao que o mentor explicava, e um em especial com a mente focada em um quarto especifico no terceiro andar de certo cortiço habitado por um pianista, todos mantinham-se em sua melhor faceta de rapazes disciplinados. Nem mesmo os incômodos barulhos que os saltos da secretária apressada produziam contra o chão lustrado de pedra, fizeram-nos virar as faces para a porta. Talvez, em suas mentes jovens, o fato de evitarem problemas lhes concedesse o milagre de serem liberados mais cedo, mesmo tendo consciência de que este desejo era apenas uma ilusão doce demais para se tornar verdadeira.

A mulher acelerou ainda mais o passo e segurou com mais firmeza a pasta com anotações que carregava em uma das mãos. Seus olhos azuis vasculharam as salas de forma descuidada e quando a porta da diretoria se tornou visível, seu coração insistiu em bater aceleradamente contra seu tórax. De repente, Alicia se sentiu antiquada e toda a pressa que a acometia em relação a transmitir o recado que havia acabado de chegar para o diretor, desapareceu. Pensou em dar meia volta, porém repreendeu-se por tal comportamento infantil. Já era crescida o suficiente, afinal de contas, e o diretor era [i]apenas[/i] seu chefe, nada além disso. E revirando os olhos para si mesma enquanto arrumava a bela camisa de seda botões dourados, tentou se convencer com a própria mentira; não conseguindo conter o impulso de checar em um dos vidros das janelas se o batom que delineava seus lábios naturalmente convidativos estava satisfatório.

Com um suspiro profundo, a mulher aproximou-se finalmente da porta e pressionou o punho contra a mesma algumas vezes, produzindo um barulho oco que logo foi respondido com um rouco “[i]Entre[/i]”. Abrindo-a em seguida a secretária observou o chão antes de focar o olhar no diretor que encontrava-se sentado costumeiramente em sua mesa abarrotada de papéis e seus óculos de aro redondo posicionados na ponta de seu nariz protuberante enquanto os olhos esverdeados se moviam rapidamente conforme liam o documento em suas mãos. Ela se questionou estranhamente sobre o porquê de se sentir atraída por um homem tão sério, mas focou os pensamentos no que havia a levado até ali.

\- Bom dia, vossa senhoria. – Desejou com a voz séria, porém demonstrando simpatia ao lhe dar um pequeno sorriso e aproximando-se da mesa postou a pasta a qual segurava sobre a mesma. – Aqui estão os documentos requisitados e o armário já foi posto em ordem, mesmo que ainda não saibamos quem retirou da ordem os arquivos dos alunos. As fichas do Senhor Iero e do Senhor Followill já estão onde deveriam estar desde o começo.

\- Algo que ainda me intriga. – Comentou o diretor com a testa franzida enquanto afastava o papel que lia do rosto para encostar-se a cadeira, coçando os olhos com os indicadores de forma casada; os óculos agitando-se conforme os movimentos. – Mas descobrirei. – Finalizou imperativo ao olhar de soslaio para a secretária; o ar sério desaparecendo por meros segundos para dar lugar a certa timidez.

\- E o senhor Way não virá esta manhã. – Continuou a secretária ao distrair-se com os próprios sapatos lustrados antes de liberar um suspiro quase imperceptível. – Pelo aviso que foi recebido, consta que a saúde do mesmo sofreu um abalo.

\- Saúde? – Questionou Michael em um rosnado ao fechar uma das mãos em punho para atingi-lo contra a mesa, derrubando a caneta tinteiro contra o chão. Em sua mente, estava claro que o irmão mais velho não havia vindo, pois provavelmente tinha se excedido em alguma de suas [i]boemias[/i] e deveria estar bêbado demais para comparecer ao serviço. Quando este aparecesse teria uma séria conversa com o outro. – O Senhor Way receberá uma advertência por isto—

Sua voz tornou-se abafada quando o diretor abaixou-se para pegar a caneta, porém distraído em seus próprios pensamentos raivosos não percebeu que a secretária havia se aproximado para fazer o mesmo. Suas mãos se esbarraram violentamente quando seguiram em direção ao objeto e quando seus rostos se ergueram, a proximidade dos mesmos era deveras excessiva. E Michael pôde visualizar os olhos azuis que tanto era encantado em uma maravilhosa distância de centímetros, reparando que próximo das Iris negras haviam suaves pontinhos esverdeados que tornavam a tonalidade única. Os pensamentos raivosos sobre o irmão desapareceram e sem pensar, o homem projetou-se para frente; dominado pela necessidade quase doentia de tomar aqueles lábios tão absurdamente hipnotizantes contra os seus. E tal foi sua surpresa quando foi correspondido que um suspiro sôfrego escapou de sua garganta quando as mãos delicadas seguraram seu rosto com firmeza quando seus lábios se encaixaram com perfeição.

E como em um sonho, suas bocas se moveram para aprofundar o contato, porém o barulho da porta rangendo ao se abrir quebrou a aura de encantamento, fazendo-os se afastarem como se um choque de alta voltagem tivesse lhes atingido. Os dois observaram o rapaz esbelto com delicados fios loiros olhando-os com uma expressão inicialmente surpresa, porém, passado alguns segundos surgiu um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios e ele se aproximou com elegância da cadeira em frente a mesa para se acomodar como se fosse um velho convidado ao cruzar as pernas e trançar os dedos sobre as coxas.

\- Desculpe atrapalhá-los. Mas vim efetuar a minha matrícula em algumas das disciplinas abertas a não alunos. – O rapaz disse com serenidade e o cinismo contaminava seu rosto que falsamente possuía um ar angelical em uma primeira impressão. Este curvou-se para frente e olhou para os lados antes de se pronunciar em um sussurro, como se fosse dividir um segredo com os dois. – E devo avisá-lo, caro diretor, que o senhor tem um pouco de... Batom nos lábios. Podem lhe interpretar errado se virem isto, sabe como são os homens hoje em dia, não é mesmo? Sempre tão [i]corretos[/i].

Alicia demonstrou escandalizada com o comentário e arregalou ainda mais os olhos antes de seguir entre tropeços em direção a saída da sala, fechando a porta de forma afobada ao atingir o corretor. E Michael ajeitou os óculos corretamente no rosto, tentando fingir que nada estava acontecendo apesar da extrema vermelhidão que atingia seu rosto enquanto ele assumia uma postura austera ao limpar com rudeza os lábios.

\- E posso saber o nome do senhor, por obséquio? – Disse sem modos, arrumando desnecessariamente os papeis bagunçados sobre a mesa para ocupar a mente.

\- Meu nome é Quinn. Quinn Allman.

[Elvis Presley – Trouble]

\- E o que lhe trás aqui? – Questionou o diretor com impaciência, não se preocupando em se apresentar corretamente ou protelar os comprimentos para uma conversa amigável. Mudou o foco de sua atenção para uma das gavetas de madeira abarrotadas, retirando da mesma uma pasta acinzentada em que se encontravam as documentações para que a matrícula pudesse ser efetuada, e respirou profundamente para tentar conter os pensamentos furiosos que acometiam sua mente.

\- Como lhe disse, contudo o senhor não prestou atenção, senhor Way, o que me trouxe até a Instituição foi o desejo de me matricular nas matérias complementares. – Quinn respondeu com um sorriso cínico, arqueando as sobrancelhas para o mais velho que a cada segundo demonstrava-se mais irritadiço. – Para isto o senhor não precisará do amparo de sua assistente? – Provocou com acidez, finalmente recebendo um olhar cortante em sua direção.

\- Creio que não será possível aceitá-lo nesta Instituição. – Rosnou Michael ao fechar a pasta com demasiada força, apesar de manter os olhos esverdeados austeros sobre o rapaz. – O senhor estaria em evidente atraso em comparação aos outros alunos e o teu comportamento não condiz com o dos nossos alunos.

\- O senhor tem um senso de humor muito peculiar, senhor Way. – O loiro respondeu ao rir genuinamente e curvou-se para frente, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesa do diretor para oferecer suporte ao queixo que havia se encaixado contra a mão. Sua expressão foi gradativamente perdendo o bom humor e assumiu uma seriedade quase palpável; os olhos verdes frios como gelo, conectados com os do mais velho. – Mas, creio eu, que o senhor não está aqui para fazer piadas. Assim como não possui o direito de me dispensar, se não quiseres que todos os pais desta Instituição saibam que o diretor recebe intimamente a secretária enquanto os filhos estão em aula. – Seu tom ameaçador se intensificou quando se tornou um sussurro. – Então, sugiro que comeces a preencher o meu requerimento.

\- Ora, mas quem o senhor pensas que é para me ameaçar desta maneira? – Michael esbravejou ao se levantar tempestuosamente de sua cadeira e estendeu um dos braços para apontar a porta de saída; seu rosto novamente assumindo uma coloração avermelhada pela raiva. – Retire-se imediatamente daqui, senhor Allman.

Quinn levantou-se elegantemente e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, sorrindo maldosamente para si mesmo conforme seguia na direção que lhe era indicada. Girou a maçaneta dourada sem produzir barulho, porém, antes de seguir pelo corredor segurou a porta entreaberta, pois o sinal do término das aulas soou alto contra o corredor, outrora, inabitado. Os olhos esverdeados viraram-se para o diretor e sua expressão havia modificado-se, como se o sinal tivesse criado forma e o golpeado com força na boca do estômago.

\- O senhor está me mandando embora no horário certo, senhor Way. – Pronunciou-se Quinn com uma falsa expressão de simpatia e sorrindo uma última vez, seguiu pelo corredor que aos poucos amontoava-se de alunos.

Porém, antes que desse mais do que dois passos, seu braço foi segurado firmemente pela mão do diretor que o observava com uma expressão de forçada cordialidade.   
\- Peço-lhe para que venha antes do horário de início das aulas, assim poderemos efetuar o teu requerimento e o senhor poderá participar de algumas aulas, se assim desejar. – Havia algo em sua voz, como se proferir tal frase lhe causasse repulsa. E soltando o rapaz com mais rapidez do que o necessário, pronunciou-se por uma última vez antes de seguir com pressa a sua sala novamente. – Tenha um bom dia, senhor Allman.

Quinn revirou os olhos para si mesmo de forma bem humorada; não se dando o trabalho de olhar o diretor novamente quando este se afastou. Havia um sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios e o loiro iniciou sua caminhada dentre o mar azulado de alunos com [i]blazers[/i] azuis cobalto, olhando-os de forma curiosa, apesar de não ter vontade de verdadeiramente conhecê-los. A maior parte destes demonstrava respeito às normas de comportamento da Instituição conforme seguiam em direção ao [i]Hall[/i], conversando tão baixo com os amigos, enquanto riam o mais discretamente possível, que era quase impossível saber sobre o que eles conversavam. Contudo, é claro que haveria o seleto grupo que pensava ser superior aos demais conforme tentavam abrir espaço dentre os demais com empurrões e olhares de desprezo. E quando Quinn visualizou o rapaz alto de límpidos olhos azuis debochados, que era seguido pelos comparsas, chegou à conclusão que se divertiria muito naquele lugar.

\- Mas olha só quem eu tive o prazer de encontrar. – Disse em voz alta para lhe chamar a atenção, recebendo um olhar inicialmente indagador e em seguida raivoso do outro rapaz. – E para a tua felicidade, caro Followill, estarei aqui sempre para arrancar-lhe sorrisos.

Antes que Jared pudesse respondê-lo de forma mal educada, uma outra voz família fez-se presente.

\- Quinn? – Questionou de forma surpresa e quando o loiro virou-se em direção ao chamado, visualizou Frank com os olhos cor de mel levemente arregalados e uma expressão de visível confusão. – O que é que tu estás fazendo aqui?

\- Frank, meu querido! – Um sorriso genuíno adornou os lábios de Quinn e ele aproximou-se do amigo para segurar-lhe pela mão, arrastando-o apressadamente para próximo de Jared. Quando os dois rapazes observaram o terceiro com uma expressão que beirada o ódio, o loiro rodeou a cintura do menor com um dos braços de forma carinhosa e pronunciou-se com a voz carregada de cinismo. – Ainda bem que você chegou, querido. Estava contando ao nosso adorável Followill que estarei aqui, a partir de amanhã, todas as manhãs para alegrá-lo com estonteantes sorrisos de alegria.

\- Isto é ótimo! – Frank exclamou ainda mais surpreso ao observar o amigo com sincera alegria, o fato de Jared estar cada vez mais irritadiço tornando-se obsoleto já que Quinn estaria ali todas as manhãs para lhe fazer companhia. – Seja bem-vindo, Quinn!

\- Muito obrigado, querido. – Agradeceu o loiro ao sorrir novamente para o menor e em seguida enviou um olhar flertante aos amigos de Jared que observavam a cena extremamente confusos. – Nós precisamos ir agora, Followill. Contudo, aguarde-nos pelos corredores, tenho certeza que tu não se arrependerás.

Com uma última piscadela, Quinn apressou-se ao empurrar Frank para que este andasse mais rapidamente em direção a saída; uma risada ecoando pelo corredor e chamando a atenção dos outros alunos curiosos.

E com um grunhido de raiva, Jared, enquanto assistia os dois afastando-se em disparada pela multidão, precisou admitir: aquela Instituição nunca mais seria a mesma com a aparição daquele rapaz.

E desta vez ele estava certo.

[b]x-x[/b]

[John Barry – Somewhere In Time]

Havia crianças correndo costumeiramente pela calçada enquanto os preguiçosos raios de Sol iluminavam o asfalto, concedendo-lhes tons alaranjados enquanto eram refletidos por pequenas poças d’água provenientes da chuva que havia acometido a cidade durante a madrugada. O som alegre de seus risos e vozes infantis preenchiam graciosamente as ruas estreitas que rodeavam os cortiços super lotados, quebrando, assim, o ar abandonado e miserável que as paredes acinzentadas transmitiam aos passantes observadores. E mesmo que seus rostos joviais possuíssem muito mais linhas de expressões se comparados ao de uma criança com tão pouca idade, era a alegria que espalhavam pelo local que reascendia a esperança dos antigos moradores em crer que a dura realidade que os rodeava poderia, sim, um dia se modificar. Pois, se dentre toda aquela falta de cor, surgia à luminosidade vinda de um gesto tão simples, por que não acreditar em algo ainda mais grandioso?

A garotinha de longos cabelos escuros correu ainda mais rápido com os braços curtinhos esticados, porém, foi alcançada pela irmã mais velha sem grandes dificuldades e seu riso ecoou ainda mais alto quando ela foi pega no colo para ser rodada lentamente em um abraço. O som subiu delicadamente pelas paredes e adentrou pela janela aberta do terceiro andar, despertando o homem adormecido dentre os lençóis amarelados amarrotados. Havia uma senhora sentada na beirada da cama e esta guiou a mão terna em direção a sua testa, medindo-lhe a temperatura demoradamente; uma expressão de preocupação genuína em seu rosto. Contudo, o homem demorou alguns minutos para assimilar onde estava ou o que havia ocorrido. Seus olhos verdes cansados observaram demoradamente o recinto iluminado pela luz do dia e quando assimilou o fato de que Frank não estava ali e de que não havia ido a Instituição lecionar, seu corpo projetou-se para frente fazendo-o se sentar apressado.

\- Acalme-te. – Senhora Marvolo disse ao espalmar uma mão de forma suave contra seu tórax desnudo, olhando-o nos olhos de forma calmante. – Fora avisado que tu não passaste bem e que não poderia comparecer à Instituição hoje. Não te preocupes com isto. Agora deite-se, tu precisas descansar.

A mão da senhora novamente posicionou-se em sua testa e Gerard permitiu que o corpo se deitasse lentamente, sentindo um ligeiro mal estar acometendo-o por completo; era como se todas as partes de seu corpo estivessem muito mais pesadas do que o normal e movê-las lhe causasse um grande esforço. Tossiu roucamente, notando como quando engolia a própria saliva tinha a impressão de que havia areia em sua garganta e ao fechar os olhos havia um sorriso sem emoção curvando seus lábios finos.

\- Acho que estou resfriado. – Constatou com a voz falha, permitindo que a senhora afastasse os fios negros que lhe grudavam contra a testa, para trás da orelha. – Obrigado por vir, [i]nonna[/i].[red]*[/red] [red]*[/red] [i]Nonna, significa avó em italiano.[/i]

\- Me chamares de [i]nonna[/i] não mudará o fato de que eu lhe darei uma bronca, Arthur Way. – Respondeu a senhora com energia, apesar do tom emocionado na voz por ter sido chamado daquela forma tão carinhosa. – Tu pensas que é um adolescente para não te cuidares apropriadamente? Pois lhe digo: tu já és um homem feito e precisas ter responsabilidade com a ti próprio acima de tudo.

O pianista deu um suspiro profundo e fez um suave gesto com a cabeça em concordância, sem realmente se importar com o que ouvia. Sua mente havia lhe transportado para a noite de ontem em que ele e Frank haviam ido ao [i]Drive In[/i] da cidade. E a lembrança lhe arrancou um pequeno sorriso enquanto o homem finalmente se endireitava na cama, sentando-se apesar de seu corpo quase exigir para que permanecesse deitado. Suas costas alvas ficaram evidentes quando o lençol escorregou de seu corpo para o colchão e seus fios negros bagunçados caídos sobre o rosto, evidenciaram que sua palidez estava ainda mais chamativa que o normal naquela manhã.

De forma lenta, encaminhou-se até a mesa desorganizada e encontrou o cigarro de palha amassado esquecido dentre as partituras, segurando-o entre o dedo indicador e médio com ansiedade. Apesar do mal estar, era quase impossível se desvencilhar do vício de conceder ao seu frágil pulmão as toxinas que tanto lhe transmitiam a calmaria que necessitava. E com o canto dos olhos, percebeu a expressão de reprovação com que era observado pelo gesto, sorrindo de forma inocente conforme afastava os papéis com a mão livre em busca da caixa de fósforos.   
  
\- Tu ouviste uma palavra do que lhe disse? – Senhora Marvolo esbravejou ao se levantar da cama com o semblante fechado, estreitando os olhos conforme o homem ascendia o cigarro após riscar o fósforo calmamente.

\- Mas é claro que sim, [i]nonna[/i]. – Gerard respondeu com simplicidade ao tragar longamente o cigarro, fechando os olhos ao sentir uma incômoda queimação na garganta com o gesto. – Prestei atenção em cada mísera palavra que tu disseste.

\- Então me responda: quando tu irás findar este [i]faz de conta[/i]?

\- Não sei sobre o quê tu estás falando. – A voz do pianista tornou-se mais grave e, de repente, a calmaria em seu rosto tornou-se seriedade quando os olhos verdes focaram-se na janela aberta; o céu claro com nuvens acinzentadas servindo-lhe de escape.

\- Não te finjas de tolo, porque tu não és. – Senhora Marvolo cruzou os braços contra o peito e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas; todo o ar acolhedor de sua expressão sempre gentil, desaparecendo para dar lugar à desaprovação. – Quando tu irás dar um fim a esta loucura com este garoto? Tu estas colocando tudo a perder, Gerard. Desde teu emprego, até a oportunidade que sempre sonhou. E pelo quê? Um simples par de olhos falsamente encantadores?

O pianista seguiu para próximo da janela e tragou novamente o cigarro, expelindo a fumaça contra o ar ao debruçar-se sobre o batente. As crianças ainda corriam pela calçada, porém os olhos verdes não enxergavam realmente o que viam. Em sua mente o sorriso ou a forma com que Frank fazia-o sentir o transportaram para outra realidade e com um suspiro, a resposta de tão certa se desprendeu de seus lábios antes mesmo que ele pensasse no que deveria dizer.

\- Ele é a sinfonia que eu sempre busquei; o acorde perfeito entre a junção de todas as melodias. Deixá-lo seria como condenar-me a surdez e privar-me de todos os sons que mantêm minha alma livre. – Os olhos verdes viraram-se e focaram-se profundos nos de senhora Marvolo, fazendo uma pausa antes de continuar; os lábios levemente tortos se movendo tão suaves que se confundiram com a leve brisa que adentrava pela janela. – Não me peças para voltar ao chão, se eu finalmente aprendi a voar, [i]nonna[/i].

A senhora apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente de forma desconsolada e seguiu, sem dizer sequer uma palavra, em direção a porta da saída, deixando o recinto quase sem fazer barulho. E o pianista liberou um suspiro profundo, debruçando-se novamente contra o batente ao tragar com mais força do que o necessário o cigarro posicionado nos lábios. Ainda sentia-se mal, porém não ao ponto de entregar-se a cama e enquanto vasculhava a rua com o olhar, desejou que Frank aparecesse para tomá-lo em seus braços, pois assim poderia findar todas as sensações ruins que o acometiam naquele momento.

O silêncio lhe soou como um castigo e ao permanecer no mesmo lugar por longos minutos, perdido em pensamentos, o pianista não percebeu a movimentação na porta de entrada; permanecendo imóvel mesmo quando o individuo aproximou-se o suficiente para conseguir tocá-lo. Seu rosto apenas expressou alguma reação quando dois braços o envolveram firmemente em um abraço, porém quando os olhos verdes se postaram no rosto que o observava, não era seu anjo quem lhe sorria.

\- Como está o meu pianista nesta manhã tão bela? – Questionou o homem refinado com ferinos olhos azuis que demonstravam querer expor sua alma pela forma extremamente profunda com que o encaravam.

E Gerard sentiu em seu coração, que aquele ser era o único que poderia condená-lo a eterna surdez se assim o quisesse.

[Many – Not So Quiet Please]

\- Por que este olhar, meu amor? – Questionou Robert com um insistente sorriso que perturbou o pianista. – Há algo incomodando a ti?

Gerard desviou o olhar ao inclinar o rosto para baixo e virou o corpo para posicionar as mãos de dedos esguios firmemente contra o tórax do outro, empurrando-o para trás para que este não ficasse tão próximo de si. Seu coração estava martelando com força contra o peito, rufando como tambores enfurecidos, e, de repente, sua mente tornou-se uma bagunça desenfreada, onde o mais velho não sabia como lidar com a conturbada mistura de emoções; havia raiva, pelo fato de Robert ter sido o causador da descoberta de Michael sobre parte do passado da família Way, e angústia, por não saber como deveria reagir já que o outro havia provado que se utilizaria de armas eficazes para prejudicá-lo caso não fizesse o que almejava.

\- O que tu estás fazendo aqui? – Questionou com a voz rouca e carregada, evitando observá-lo nos olhos para não perder o controle sobre si mesmo. – Não me lembro de tê-lo convidado para adentrar em minha casa...

\- Não seja mal educado, Way. – Respondeu o outro com graciosidade e riu com leveza em seguida, como se Gerard tivesse acabado de agir como uma criança pretensiosa. Este não demonstrava estar se importando com o fato de não ser bem-vindo no recinto e encaminhou-se até a cama de lençóis abarrotados para se acomodar confortavelmente. – Se tu soubesses controlar teu humor, poderia ter ganhado tuas recompensas sem nenhuma dor.

\- Recompensas? – Repetiu Gerard entre dentes ao finalmente erguer o rosto; os olhos verdes faiscando em direção ao outro. – Eu não estou à venda, McCracken, e tu já deverias ter se conformado de que o teu dinheiro não será capaz de me fazer sentir algo por ti.

\- É aí que tu te enganas, meu querido. – Havia novamente o sorriso irritante em seu rosto e os olhos azuis perfuravam os verdes de forma debochada, quase divertida. Com uma pausa dramática, o homem retirou a cartola, demonstrando respeito com o gesto, e ao postá-la sobre o colchão, cruzou os braços confortavelmente; demonstrava apreciação ao fitar a forma impaciente com que era fitado. – Tudo o que eu sei sobre ti devo ao meu dinheiro, sem estas notas eu não o teria na palma de minhas mãos. E, digo-lhe, que tu estas em minhas mãos, ainda, de uma forma não tão prazerosa quanto eu gostaria...

\- Não me faça rir. – Gerard cuspiu as palavras ao oferecer um sorriso frio ao outro, como se o flerte lhe causasse uma espécie de asco. – E tuas ameaças não me assustam, mesmo que tu tenhas feito meu irmão me odiar mais do que já odiava. Então sugiro que tu guardes tuas tão adoradas notas para outro fim, pois eu não vou me sujeitar a ser teu mero fantoche.

\- Repense tuas palavras. – Cantarolou Robert com falsa simpatia, levantando-se da cama para se aproximar sorrateiramente do mais velho, segurando-lhe pelo rosto de forma agressiva. – Pois minha paciência está chegando ao fim, seu pianista tolo. O que lhe fiz até o presente momento não chega aos pés do que posso verdadeiramente lhe causar e creio que tu não queiras se sentir ainda mais culpado em tua miserável vida, já que tu serás o responsável por mais uma morte.

\- Não diga asneiras! – Exclamou Gerard ao desvencilhar-se de Robert com mais um empurrão, desta vez com mais força. Novamente seu coração encontrava-se em um ritmo extremamente acelerado e havia raiva contorcendo sua expressão sempre tão calma e observadora; os olhos verdes tão agressivos que era um mistério como poderia existir tanta raiva dentro de um mesmo ser. – E tu não sejas louco de encostares um dedo que seja em meu irmão.

Houve uma pausa silenciosa em que Robert abriu um sorriso sádico para o pianista que havia se afastado para próximo da janela; a brisa açoitando seus fios negros contra o rosto pálido ameaçador. Era incrível que mesmo demonstrando-se tão agressivo, aquele homem continuava sendo deveras atraente e não podia deixar de admitir que sua relutância tornava-o ainda mais cobiçado. Aproximou-se novamente, não se importando com o fato de que seria afastado de novo, e cruzou os braços contra o tórax quando seus rostos se aproximaram; o deboche presente em suas palavras quase lhe dando vontade de rir genuinamente.

\- E quem disse que me refiro a teu irmão? – Sussurrou, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida como se tal questionamento fosse hilário aos seus ouvidos.

Gerard sentiu como se, de repente, todo o ar ao seu redor tivesse se tornado pesado demais para adentrar por suas vias respiratórias. E curvando-se para frente sentiu-se tonto pela falta de oxigênio necessária para o funcionamento correto de seu corpo. Tossiu, guiando uma das mãos até o peito, podendo sentir através da pele a rapidez com que seu coração martelava desesperadamente e arregalou os olhos quando foi empurrado para trás contra a janela; suas costas chocando-se contra o batente dolorosamente. Sua garganta foi rodeada por dedos agressivos que dificultavam ainda mais a respiração e tudo o que sua visão embaçada pela tontura conseguiu visualizar foram os olhos azuis venenosos a uma curta distância enojante.

\- Tu precisas ver a tua cara. – Disse o homem acidamente, tornando seus pensamentos ainda mais confusos e quando este percebeu que desmaiaria, soltou-o com violência; fazendo-o cair contra o chão enquanto assistia-o tossir desesperadamente com as mãos rodeando o pescoço em uma vã tentativa de respirar melhor. – É hilário a forma com que tu te entregas tão facilmente.

Gerard fechou os olhos ao que respirava profundamente várias vezes para recuperar o fôlego, sentindo um forte ímpeto de acreditar que ainda estava dormindo e que aquela cena fazia parte de um terrível pesadelo. Aliás, o que Robert dizia poderia não ser real ou referir-se a outro alguém que não fosse Frank. Ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo com raiva do chão, observando-o recuperar a cartola antes de seguir em direção a saída e parando, apenas, para lhe lançar mais um sorriso antes de partir.

\- Pense bem no que tu estás fazendo, Gerard. Seria uma pena vê-lo tão devastado novamente por uma morte que pode ser evitada se assim quiseres. – Disse antes de desaparecer pela porta; sua voz de timbre baixo, atravessando o mais velho como facas afiadas.

O pianista grunhiu para si mesmo, fechando as mãos em punhos para acertá-las dolorosamente contra o chão de madeira; produzindo um barulho abafado que ecoou pelo recinto. Havia lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, porém não houve tempo para que se recompusesse, já que a porta tornou a se abrir e quando ergueu o rosto, gritou em plenos pulmões:

\- [i]Saia daqui, agora. Ou eu serei capaz de matá-lo![/i]

Mas, daquela vez, quem lhe observava era seu anjo e os olhos cor de mel se arregalaram em sua direção; sua expressão sempre tão tímida, demonstrando certa apatia e descontentamento.

[Chopin – Polonaise in C minor, Op. 40, No. 2]

\- Frank. – O nome dele escapou de seus lábios como uma lamúria dolorosa e os olhos verdes anuviados se fixaram em sua figura.

O mais novo não respondeu prontamente e a pasta que continha seus materiais escorregou de sua mão até o chão, causando um barulho oco ao atingir o chão de madeira gasta. Em seguida sua mão empurrou a porta atrás de si para fechá-la de forma apática, voltando a focar os olhos distantes no professor. Porém, apesar do contato visual, Gerard sabia que Frank estava se prendendo em sua realidade paralela pela forma com que estava agindo e isso [i]doeu[/i]; doeu mais do que saber que estavam fadados ao fracasso ou que estava claro que correriam riscos, mas não que os mesmos estivessem tão próximos. E perceber o mesmo rapaz quebrado naquela expressão, tendo a certeza de que era o causador disto era como uma tortura assustadoramente lenta em que não havia escapatória para a dor que consumia seu coração. E a culpa; culpa de ter caído de cabeça, como um adolescente, em uma história que não deveria nem ter começado; culpa por não tê-lo avisado sobre Robert e culpa de, por mais que soubesse que o que nutriam um pelo outro era errado, não sentir, nem por um segundo, arrependimento por tê-lo tido em seus braços em todos os momentos que haviam dividido até o presente momento.

\- Quem era aquele senhor? – A voz grossa do mais novo pronunciou-se baixa, quase inteligível, e suas mãos haviam sido escondidas atrás de seu corpo para ocultar o fato de que elas tremulavam. Os olhos doces permaneciam na figura esbelta ao chão que estava coberta apenas por uma clara roupa de baixo e isto combinado com o olhar sarcástico que havia recebido do outro homem quando se encontraram na porta fazia com que o chão sob seus pés ameaçasse ruir. – O que...?

O silêncio de Gerard e os olhos verdes evitando os seus o atingiu com tanta força que Frank recuou alguns passos, pois não queria acreditar que aquela situação poderia estar verdadeiramente acontecendo. Não era real, não poderia ser. Se o que imaginava tivesse acontecido, por que Gerard estaria gritando quando chegou? Porém, isto não diminuía a importância de receber um convidado [i]naqueles[/i] trajes, pois se Gerard não possuía uma relação íntima com o mesmo, não o receberia daquela forma.

\- Quem era aquele senhor? – Repetiu com a voz ainda mais baixa, tentando controlar a tremulação; que de suas mãos já havia atingido a voz. E quando novamente o silêncio se fez presente, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. – Por favor, Gerard, responda-me.

\- Não me obrigues a fazer isto. – O pianista respondeu roucamente ao se levantar do chão de forma lenta; seus olhos estavam fixos ao chão e tentando focar o pensamento de que era o mais velho e não deveria se deixar abalar tão facilmente pelas emoções, tentou pensar de forma racional. Estava óbvio o que Frank estava imaginando que havia ocorrido pela madeira com que estava vestido e por mais que quisesse lhe dizer a verdade, estava ali uma ótima oportunidade para afastá-lo. – Não tem importância, anjo.

\- Não... Não me chame assim. – Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos machucados para o rosto aristocrata, porém ele a limpou com rudeza e finalmente ganhou a atenção dos olhos verdes que demonstraram dor por tal corte.

Retribuiu o olhar com mais intensidade do que gostaria, pois, por algum motivo estranho, toda a tristeza que havia desacostumado sentir voltara a preenchê-lo, mas combinada com uma parcela nociva de raiva. Se questionava: [i]por quê[/i]? Qual era o maldito motivo para que nada desse certo e sempre terminasse de uma forma que o fizesse se sentir pior? Todos os sorrisos, os beijos, abraços, [i]toques[/i]. Por Deus, havia se [i]entregado[/i] a ele... E o pior de tudo é que havia se sentido seguro, [i]amado[/i]. Era só uma armação?

– Deve ter sido divertido para ti, esta situação, não? – Questionou tremulando tanto que seus dentes chocavam-se um contra os outros; estava imerso em uma espécie de choque e seu tórax subia e descia rapidamente. – Mas deve ter acabado a graça, pois eu não tenho mais nada a oferecer para ti.

\- Não digas isto. – Gerard respondeu com energia e se aproximou do menor, pois era agoniante vê-lo tremendo tanto. E apesar de sentir-se indigno por estar causando tanto dor em alguém que amava mais do que a própria vida, repetia mentalmente: [i]é melhor assim[/i]. Respirou profundamente e evitando novamente o contato visual para não demonstrar fraqueza, estendeu uma das mãos para tocá-lo. – Não repitas isto, não é nem de longe a verdade-

\- [i]Não me toques.[/i] – Frank encolheu-se para trás e havia dor em seu rosto; a mesma dor que sentira antes de permiti-lo retirar-lhe de sua bolha, mas agora tudo o que queria era nunca ter saído de lá. – Não. Me. Toque.

O pianista sentiu o coração se partir em pedaços com aquela afirmativa e com os olhos sendo possuídos por furiosas lágrimas, permitiu-se se aproximar de Frank para novamente para segurá-lo pelos ombros, inclinando-se de forma que seus lábios pudessem se tocar por uma última vez. O suave contato dos lábios avermelhados contra os seus foi desesperadamente gravado por sua mente nos breves segundos que pôde apreciá-los e quando foi empurrado com força, para em seguida ser atingido no rosto por um sonoro tapa, as lágrimas doloridas finalmente trilharam caminhos úmidos de sua imensa tristeza por suas bochechas.

Seu rosto permaneceu virado para o lado, a ardência servindo-lhe de lembrete que estava colocando um fim em sua harmoniosa melodia, porém nada doeu mais do que ouvir a porta se abrindo e depois fechando com um sonoro baque.

Pois Frank havia ido embora e Gerard não iria atrás dele, não mais, para seu próprio bem.

[b]x-x[/b]

Frank forçou-se a enxergar a escada através da visão anuviada pelas lágrimas e cada degrau que descia aos tropeços era o atestado de seu fracasso; este o empurrando para o fundo da lacuna causada em sua alma. A extrema decepção que consumia seu coração demonstrava-se sádica, pois fazia questão de reproduzir em sua mente justamente as memórias que há pouco eram consideradas felizes. E quando o rapaz viu-se de frente para a porta de vidro entreaberta, recebeu um olhar satisfeito da senhora que já havia visto algumas vezes e que apreciava fazê-lo entender que não era bem-vindo em todas às vezes que se encontravam.

Pensou em retrucá-la de alguma forma, tentando fazê-la desaparecer de seu campo de visão ou simplesmente deixá-lo em paz ao fingir que ele não existia, como tantas outras pessoas faziam, porém sua voz desaparecera. Estava novamente confinado em seu estado mudo de tortura antes daqueles malditos olhos verdes aparecerem em sua vida, onde suas emoções e reações conturbadas ficavam presas dentro de si, consumindo-o lentamente em um estado de auto-depreciação. Mas diferentemente das outras vezes, havia um sentimento completamente novo corroendo suas entranhas e torcendo seus pensamentos: o ciúme.

Frank sabia o significado de suas mãos estarem tremulando mais uma vez, contudo, percebia que aquela reação de seu corpo também transparecia seu desejo quase violento de voltar àquele quarto e exigir saber o que havia ocorrido ali em sua ausência, pois sua imaginação em conjunto com as insinuações mudas de Gerard estavam aniquilando-o de forma lenta e doentia. Podia visualizá-los trocando carícias, rindo em suas costas e se divertindo juntos de uma forma que ele e o pianista nunca haviam feito antes graças as suas estúpidas demonstrações tímidas de afeto ou interesse físico. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que almejava ouvir daqueles lábios a verdade, tinha plena certeza de que não agüentaria o baque de tais palavras. E sua própria verdade, a que tanto havia protelado em ver porque estava iludido no mundo em que havia criado para os dois, veio à tona; tão clara quanto a própria lágrima que finalmente escorreu por seu rosto lentamente.

\- Tu és surdo, garoto? – A voz ríspida da senhora perfurou seus ouvidos e o rapaz lembrou-se de continuar a percorrer o caminho que fazia há alguns minutos atrás, evitando olhá-la ao curvar-se para frente, recebendo um empurrão para que saísse logo porta afora. – Saia daqui e não voltes mais!

E quando a luz do dia o atingiu, ferindo seus olhos pela claridade repentina, o rapaz concluiu: a realidade era preta e branca; a realidade era que um homem mais velho tão fascinante quanto aquele pianista se cansaria logo de um jovem sem qualquer atrativo; a realidade é que alguém muito mais experiente poderia facilmente satisfazer melhor um homem do que um qualquer que mal havia se acostumado com toques simples, que dirá provocações; a realidade era que o conto de fadas havia terminado. Aliás, a maldita realidade estava ali, recebendo-o de braços abertos como se vê-lo fracassar mais uma vez fosse como uma vitória.

A brisa açoitou seus fios castanhos e o rapaz virou-se bruscamente para a esquina, observando a ladeira que tanto havia descido para se entregar ao Absinto. E, de repente, aquele líquido de coloração esverdeada lhe soou como o melhor remédio para seu coração partido, pois assim não precisaria pensar. Apenas entregar-se-ia ao mar de luzes brilhantes, risadas sem motivo e do vazio que substituía as sensações de dor que se tornavam cada vez mais fortes, já que daquela vez não estava indo embora para voltar outro dia ou posteriormente; aquele era o fim.

Respirando profundamente para conter o choro, Frank movimentou-se com pressa em direção a esquina, porém antes que o fizesse uma mão segurou fortemente seu pulso para impedi-lo. Por alguns segundos, permaneceu silencioso sem olhar para trás, em um mudo desejo desesperado de que fosse Gerard para impedi-lo de partir; o coração bombeando sangue com tanta força para o restante do corpo que ele até se sentiu tonto com a junção de sensações, dores e a ansiedade.

\- Onde tu pensas que vai, Frank?

Porém, aquela voz não era a dele.

\- Solte-me, Quinn. – O rapaz respondeu com a voz sufocada, puxando o braço com mais força do que era necessário; estava tão imerso em suas próprias emoções não considerou estranha a aparecição repentina do mesmo. – Irei para o único lugar que me resta.

\- Para os braços de teu pianista? – Questionou o loiro com seu costumeiro ar debochado divertido, contudo, quando o mais alto postou-se em frente ao outro, seu sorriso desmanchou-se lentamente por perceber o estado transtornado o qual ele se encontrava. – O que houve, querido?

\- Não me toque. – Rosnou Frank antes que Quinn realmente o tocasse; a mão deste pendendo no ar, a poucos centímetros de seu ombro. – E não houve nada. Aliás, nada que seja considerado estranho em minha vida.

Quinn notou a amargura escorrendo por aquelas palavras e focou os olhos vívidos no rapaz à sua frente que apesar da inexpressividade, como se suas linhas faciais houvessem sido esculpidas por gesso, transparecia dor e uma, quase, amedrontadora dose de raiva pelo olhar anuviado. E o loiro não precisou questioná-lo mais uma vez sobre o que havia ocorrido, pois enxergava aquele mesmo olhar em si mesmo, refletido no espelho, quando pensava sobre Robert. E também sabia que não era um bom momento para questioná-lo sobre o que havia ocorrido, por mais que quisesse muito ter o conhecimento sobre, então fez a única coisa que poderia ajudá-los; já que se Frank fracassasse, seria o atestado final de que Robert também não voltaria a ser seu.

\- Sei muito bem como é ser trocado, querido. – Disse em um sussurro, escolhendo bem as palavras para não evidenciar suas verdades mais do que o suficiente; havia uma expressão diferente em seu rosto, algo dividido entre compaixão e algo que Frank não conseguiu distinguir se era raiva ou mágoa. – Mas enquanto tu estás aí bancando a dama sofrida do campo, teu pianista está pensando na mais quente noite de amor que terás com o outro. Tu achas que todas as lágrimas que tu queres derrubar irão fazê-lo gemer menos enquanto eles estiverem entre os lençóis que a pouco tempo eras tu que estava enrolado neles?

\- Não quero ouvir isto. – Frank retrucou com a voz carregada; a tremulação em seu corpo aumentando drasticamente, ao ponto de seus dentes baterem um contra os outros enquanto a dor acumulada em seu peito tornava-se quase insuportável.

\- Pois é assim que tu reagirás? – Provocou Quinn ao dar um sorriso debochado e balançou a cabeça negativamente; os fios agitando-se com o ato. Contudo, um bom observador perceberia que seus olhos esverdeados indicavam preocupação e uma forte determinação, pois tais palavras estavam sendo utilizadas daquela forma para que o outro focasse suas emoções na raiva para exteriorizá-las ao invés de reprimi-las como anteriormente. – Ficarás choramingando por aí ao invés de lutar pelo que tu, supostamente, dizias ser teu? Ora, Frank, se for assim, eu serei o próximo a testar as tão fascinantes técnicas de dedilhadas de teu pianista...

O movimento que se seguiu foi muito rápido e Quinn arregalou os olhos quando Frank avançou em sua direção e o empurrou com força contra a parede lateral do cortiço; os ossos de suas costas pressionados contra os tijolos maciços causando-lhe dor. Visualizou de perto uma raiva desmedida em seus olhos outrora tão ingênuos e doces; a respiração deste descompassada enquanto lágrimas furiosas escorriam por seu rosto bonito marcado pela tristeza. O rapaz tremulava visivelmente, demonstrando seu estado crítico emocional e quando se pronunciou, Quinn sentiu-se acometido por uma forte ardência nos olhos por receber uma pequena parcela da dor que este sentia.

\- Eu pensei que era especial. – Frank disse em um sussurro, porém aquelas palavras atingiram o loiro como se o outro estivesse gritando em plenos pulmões. – Pensei que todos aqueles olhares de fascínio fossem para a minha pessoa... – Uma risada sem emoção escapou dos lábios rosados e mais lágrimas escorreram quando as mãos se fecharam com força contra o tecido da camisa de Quinn para pressioná-lo ainda mais contra a parede. – Pensei que havia encontrado o pedaço que estava me faltando desde sempre naqueles olhos. Mas... – Um soluço finalmente escapou de sua garganta e a raiva mesclada com a intensa melancolia fez com que seu corpo se curvasse para frente, o rosto escondendo-se no pescoço do mais velho. – Mas eu estava terrivelmente enganado.

Quinn conteve-se ao máximo para não permitir que suas próprias emoções o dominassem, por se identificar monstruosamente com que Frank havia dito, e de forma tímida envolveu o corpo do menor em um abraço e quando este não o empurrou, o apertou com força para transmitir, de alguma forma, que estava tentando ampará-lo; ouvindo os soluços tornarem-se contínuos e ainda mais doloridos.

\- Querido, não chores—

\- Ora, ora, ora. Olha só o que acabei de encontrar... – A voz familiarmente desprezível de Jared Followiil atingiu os dois rapazes e Quinn novamente arregalou os olhos, mas desta vez porque sabia que Frank não agüentaria mais um baque sem explodir. – Duas maricas. E, confesso, nunca senti tamanha vergonha em presenciar tal ato profano em plena luz do dia.  – Finalizou com uma expressão enjoada para os dois entrelaçados em um abraço; o menor com o rosto manchado de lágrimas completamente oculto. – Os dois deveriam ser mortos por isto.

\- Vá embora. – Sibilou o loiro ameaçadoramente entre dentes para o outro, sentindo a raiva borbulhar enquanto segurava Frank em seus braços com ainda mais força; como se tentasse tirá-lo dali sem se mover.

Porém, Jared o ignorou com um sorriso cínico e guiou seu olhar para o menor, vendo-o encolhido contra o outro; o prazer em machucá-lo tornando visível em sua expressão quando ele se pronunciou novamente.  
   
\- E tu, Iero? Como é que vão as tuas aulas de música? – Questionou de forma debochada e gargalhou em seguida, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao cruzar o braço de forma altiva contra o peito. – Soube que tu estas se divertindo com o medíocre professorzinho... – Complementou venenosamente, contudo, resolver ir mais longe, quebrando a pequena amarra invisível que impedia a explosão de todos os sentimentos que Frank havia reprimido por anos dentro de si. – Ou será que a diversão com os mais velhos não lhe soa mais interessante o suficiente e tu resolveste partir para os alunos?

Frank se afastou velozmente de Quinn e virou-se de frente para Jared; seu rosto aristocrata contorcido em raiva. Os olhos, anteriormente doces, faiscavam como labaredas de fogo e apesar das lágrimas sofridas ainda escorrerem por suas bochechas, deixando um rastro de dor, naquele momento os dois outros rapazes perceberam em uma mistura de surpresa e espanto o quanto ele havia crescido. Apesar de sua postura frágil ainda ser reconhecida, haviam traços fortes que indicavam certo amadurecimento emocional. Anteriormente, Frank teria aceitado tais palavras sem reagir, mesmo que estas o machucassem, contudo, agora era como se ele fosse incapaz de se conter dentro de si mesmo.

Em um gesto surpreendente o rapaz de baixa estatura avançou contra Jared e as palavras que poderiam rebater a pergunta que lhe havia sido feita, demonstraram-se obsoletas quando seu punho atingiu com força o nariz do outro. A dor contra os dedos o fez grunhir de forma audível, porém a visão de Jared cambaleando para trás ao guiar as mãos até o local atingido que agora jorrava um líquido de cor ferrugem, despertou-lhe um lado o qual não conhecia. De repente, Frank sentiu vontade de causar toda a dor que sentia em alguém, aliás, não em qualquer alguém, mas em uma das pessoas que sempre faziam questão de destruí-lo quando pensava já ter chegado ao fundo do poço.

Atingiu-o mais uma vez com um soco, só que desta vez no abdômen, ouvindo-o soltar um gemido de dor ao se encolher para frente. Os nós de seus dedos estavam se tornando cada vez mais doloridos, contudo, ele não se importava. Seus batimentos cardíacos haviam aumentado drasticamente e a visão não fazia sentido; tudo não passava de borrões difusos e embaçados pelas lágrimas furiosas que ilustravam a rebeldia que acometia suas emoções. Em seguida avançou novamente em direção ao rapaz que encontrava-se sem reação pela violência com que suas palavras haviam sido rebatidas e ao segurá-lo pelo colarinho da camisa branca, aproximou seus rostos perigosamente.

\- Cale-se. – Disse rispidamente, tremulando tanto que as sílabas saíram entrecortadas quando proferidas. – Não me importo sobre o que tu digas sobre a minha pessoa, mas tu precisarás nascer de novo para ser meramente digno de referir-se de alguma maneira ao Gerard.

Jared responderia, mas novamente foi atingido por um soco e desta vez seu corpo, tonto pelos baques, não o sustentou de pé; o rapaz caindo ao chão coma  visão turva. Frank aproximou-se para chutá-lo, continuando as agressões, porém Quinn o impediu ao segurá-lo por trás com força enquanto tentava puxá-lo para longe.

\- Frank, pare! – O loiro disse, puxando-o furiosamente e a forma com que este se debatia, o fez ficar dividido entre receio e pena por saber o motivo de tal explosão. – Pare ou tu irás matá-lo!

\- Deixe-me! – Frank gritou furioso em resposta, tentando se soltar conforme forçava-se para frente; os olhos fixos na figura de Jared quase desacordado ao chão.

\- Matá-lo não vai trazê-lo de volta. – Quinn proferiu mais baixo e a frase atingiu o outro em cheio, fazendo-o parar de se projetar para frente; um soluço dolorido sendo ouvido. – Acalme-se e não suje tuas mãos neste cretino.

O menor deixou-se ser puxado em direção a esquina, mesmo que suas pernas estivessem se movimentando automaticamente, e quando voltou a si estava encostado contra a parede do beco o qual havia vindo tantas vezes para ouvir a melodia de um desconhecido que, mesmo antes de descobrir seus intensos olhos verdes, já o fascinava de uma forma quase irreal. Tal pensamento aumentou sua dor e um soluço desesperado escapou de seus lábios, Quinn o encarando com profundidade enquanto o segurava pelos ombros com firmeza para transmitir seriedade ao que iria dizer a seguir.

\- Preste atenção no que direi. – Disse com a voz baixa, porém firme. E quando Frank chorou ainda mais copiosamente, enquanto tentava se curvar para frente, o apertou com mais força. – Preste atenção! – Repetiu com mais energia ao sacudi-lo para forçar um contato visual. – Tu não irás se entregar desta forma. Tu estás me entendendo bem? Não deixarei que isto aconteça.

\- Não tem o que ser feito... – Frank retrucou aos soluços e sua feição desolada causou certa pontada de dor no loiro, mas este permaneceu firme.

\- Não diga asneiras. – Quinn proferiu novamente de forma enérgica e tentou transmitir toda a confiança, mesmo abalada dentro de si, para o outro ao finalizar. – Está na hora de nós fazermos isto do meu jeito, querido. E tu verás esta situação retornando aos eixos!

E ali, naquele beco onde tudo havia se iniciado foi selado um pacto que, definitivamente, mudaria o curso e o destino de uma vida que há tempos corria grande perigo. E o amor, que pelos grandes filósofos era enobrecido como algo divino, selaria uma sucessão de escolhas certas que poderiam guiá-los ao caminho errado.


	16. Capítulo XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O próximo post de Bittersweet será no dia 17 de Março, em um Domingo, lá pelas 21, tudo bem? Não se esqueçam! <3

[Apocalyptica – Bittersweet]

Era noite. O céu como piche, pincelado por fracas colorações de um acinzentado tão escuro que só poderia ser diferenciado se o observador fosse deveras atento, servia como um manto obscuro sobre a pequena cidade do interior inglês. Ao contrário das noites anteriores, a brisa não açoitava as árvores secas ou balançava alegremente os lençóis esquecidos no varal comunitário, pois o vento demonstrava-se marcante e ameaçador; assoviando dentre as fracas janelas enferrujadas dos cortiços. As senhoras observavam o céu, como se o mesmo pudesse lhes dar uma resposta, porém como não a obtinham, conversavam entre si sobre a grande probabilidade de uma forte tempestade estar se aproximando para castigar tal bairro pobre.

Algumas se questionavam sobre o aguaceiro ser uma punição divina e outras ralhavam com os filhos para que os mesmos não insistissem em sair para a rua, pois algum trovão poderia atingí-los por engano ou puramente em uma ironia maldosa do destino. Mas o tempo, tão comentado pela ferocidade que demonstrava, não era algo importante ou que merecesse a atenção do solitário pianista trancafiado em seu cubículo mais escuro do que o próprio céu. Pois toda a cor que ali existia, havia ido embora assim que um rapaz, dono do mais doce sorriso que já tinha tido o prazer de ver tão de perto, saíra por aquela porta para nunca mais voltar.

O recinto o qual o dono dos olhos verdes, antes tão expressivos, mas que agora demonstravam certa angústia, se encontrava em completa penumbra e o único foco de luz que refletia-se contra seu rosto mais pálido que o normal era o de uma vela. A chama alaranjada tremulava conforme o vento, ameaçando apagar-se a qualquer momento, contudo, esta demonstrava tamanha teimosia em permanecer derretendo a cera esbranquiçada que sobressaltava seu alaranjado mais intensamente a cada tentativa do tempo em tentar findá-la. E a escuridão era proposital. Seria possível iluminar todo o cômodo, como o pianista sempre fizera anteriormente, porém ele estava evitando a luz. Pois a mesma lhe fazia ver mais claramente as memórias, que deveriam ser esquecidas, mas que insistiam em se manter presentes como sua mente fosse a narradora da cena que discorria diante de seus olhos como em um filme mudo palpável.

Havia uma folha amarelada posicionada em sua frente sobre a mesa gasta e a atenção estava focada em todas as linhas cuidadosamente formadas pela caneta tinteiro emprestada de Senhora Marvollo. Cada desenho delicado das notas musicais criava forma entre as linhas e uma melodia formava-se em sua mente dentre as lembranças, tornando uma mescla de sentimentos saudosos, alegres e agoniantes em ritmos e acordes. Apesar da dor em seu peito pela perda forçada, a música permanecia sendo seu método mais eficaz de linguagem para se expressar e agora, Gerard contatou amargamente, poderia escrever sua própria sinfonia sofrida de amor; Chopin, talvez, se orgulharia dele finalmente escrever algo ao invés de tocar a vida toda obras de outros autores.

Sua mão movia-se agilmente pelo papel, deixando-o alheio a realidade, porém a porta de madeira mofada abriu-se com um rangido que lhe fez erguer os olhos cansados em direção a silhueta curvada de senhora Marvollo que segurava, sorridente, um castiçal; a chama da vela iluminando seu rosto de traços marcados e pele flácida.

\- Tu esqueceste que horas são, menino? – A senhora questionou alegremente; seu olhar maternal fazendo com que o pianista liberasse um suspiro resignado, pois, sim, havia se esquecido mesmo que tal rotina já perpetuasse por longos anos.

Mas sua mente não estava trabalhando normalmente, pois era como se ele lhe tivesse arrancado um pedaço que nada que tentasse fazer para substituir pudesse reavê-lo.

\- Perdoe-me. – Disse cansado ao levantar-se vagarosamente do banquinho desconfortável o qual havia se acomodado por longas horas. Por alguns segundos seus olhos vasculharam o cômodo e uma surpresa genuína estampou-se em seu rosto pálido. – Mas já é noite?! – Continuou, dividido entre espanto e dúvida.

\- Por onde andas tua cabeça, menino? – Senhora Marvollo riu de forma leve e caminhou até o pianista para segurá-lo respeitosamente pelo braço, guiando-o em direção a porta à passos lentos. Observou como a camisa do outro estava abarrotada e a forma com seus fios negros caiam desalinhados sobre o rosto; algo que a preocupou um pouco. – Tu tiveste outra crise como aquela...?

\- Não. – O pianista respondeu categoricamente enquanto seguiam pela escadaria. [i]O que sofro é mal de amor[/i], completou em mente, porém permaneceu silencioso ao tentar afastar os próprios pensamentos ao iniciar uma conversa. – O que queres ouvir esta noite, Madame?

\- Faremos diferente hoje! – Havia empolgação em sua voz e Gerard não compreendeu o porquê enquanto curvava-se para apagar a chama da vela, pois haviam chegado ao andar onde a senhora morava, o qual possuía luz.

Seus olhos verdes demoraram a se acostumar com a claridade excessiva, o que os fizeram lacrimejarem um pouco, porém em seguida se focaram apaixonadamente no piano lustroso; seus dedos criando vida ao implorarem para tocarem as teclas. Mas a janela aberta à alguns metros, impediram tal contato e fizeram com que seu estômago desse algumas voltas; atraindo-o como um ímã em direção as cortinas de seda esvoaçantes.

\- Teu palco não será aqui. Chega desta vizinhança medíocre apreciando teu dom sem pagar por isto. – Senhora Marvollo continuou, mas o pianista não prestava real atenção enquanto concordava a esmo. – Lhe farei uma surpresa que fará muito bem a ti e tua carreira.

As mãos pálidas posicionaram-se contra o batente e o coração machucado pulsou como se o passo seguinte fosse decisivo. O tórax inclinou-se para frente, de forma que o pianista pudesse ter total visão do beco o qual havia ali embaixo, e com um sorriso quase formando-se em seus lábios os olhos verdes focaram-se no chão. Mas ali não havia a silhueta de um rapaz contido, mas o [i]vazio[/i].

O vazio de que ele não viria mais ali para vê-lo tocar.

O vazio de que aquela história estava fadada ao fracasso antes mesmo de começar.

O vazio da realidade.

[i]O vazio.[/i]

\- O que é que o brilhante pianista desta noite está olhando? – Perguntou uma segunda voz, esta soando aveludada e perto demais de Gerard; que virou o rosto inexpressivo para encontrar olhos azuis e que não eram os [i]dele[/i]. – Boa noite, Gerard. – Robert desejou com um sorriso milimetricamente forjado para ser bonito, mas que o pianista enxergava apenas um amontoado de dentes expostos.

\- Boa noite. – Desejou sem realmente querer dizer algo e afastou-se antes que a proximidade pudesse se tornar maior. Iria se sentar no piano, porém foi impedido por uma afobada senhora Marvollo. – O que está havendo? – Questionou soando um pouco rude demais; a dor deixando-o cego para o que acontecia ao redor.

\- O Senhor Robert está aqui para levá-lo à uma apresentação. – Senhora Marvollo explicou como se estivesse ensinando ao filho mais novo como agradecer as visitas quando estas lhe concediam um presente. – Uma [i]verdadeira[/i] apresentação, querido. – Repetiu com ênfase ao notar a falta de expressão do outro.

Robert se aproximou de Gerard lentamente e retirou a cartola de forma respeitosa, mesmo que seus olhos azuis indicassem puro desejo e interesse ao fitarem os verdes intensamente.

\- Hoje à noite você será a minha estrela, Way. A que mais brilhará, inicialmente, nesta pequena cidadezinha, mas que em pouco tempo será no céu do mundo. – Ele concluiu de forma categórica.

O anuviar de lágrimas nos olhos verdes foi interpretado pelos presentes como um gesto emocionado, contudo, tal constatação estava longe de ser verossímil. Não existia qualquer semelhança entre os olhos do pianista e as estrelas, naquele momento. Suas íris, sempre tão expressivas, estavam fixas em Robert, mas sequer o enxergavam de verdade. Era como se a matéria daquele corpo se tornasse invisível e o dom da visão fosse um castigo.

E a luz o feria; feria profundamente. Desejou que por algum castigo ou milagre do destino sua visão se perdesse. A escuridão de seu quarto, naquele amaldiçoado cortiço, era muito mais acalentadora do que a excessiva luminosidade que insistia em expô-lo. Lá estavam suas marcas de expressão de quem o sono havia abandonado, a sanidade se perdido e o bom senso abandonado, expostas. Cada uma de suas feridas estava aberta para os dois que o observavam daquela repugnante forma, de maneiras diferenciadas, mas ao mesmo tempo doentias.

Havia orgulho nos olhos da velha senhora que o tinha como um verdadeiro neto, porém um questionamento ferino lhe atormentava a mente: [i]orgulho de quê?[/i] Sim, pois o sonho longínquo de tocar para uma grande platéia e ser reconhecido não lhe aparentava, agora, ser tão grandioso. Do que adiantaria ter tal oportunidade se não possuía mais o coração? Tocaria sem a alma; sem a emoção das notas vindas escorridas da paixão. Como se orgulhar de desistir de algo o qual sempre acreditara a vida inteira?

E Robert, este sim lhe despertou os mais profundos anseios de que a luz desaparecesse de sua vida. Lá estavam aqueles repugnantes olhos azuis o chicoteando em conjunto com seu milimétrico sorriso que deveria demonstrar felicidade ou, no mínimo, cortesia. Porém, por mais que forçasse a culpá-lo pelo fato do afastamento de seu anjo ter transformado as melodias de seu coração em meros assoviares gélidos de vento, não poderia culpá-lo realmente.

Mais lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos quando a constatação final o atingiu, novamente, como a luz.

Aquela história não deveria sequer ter começado. Seus lábios sequer deveriam ter se tocado. E seus corpos sequer deveriam ter se transformado em um só, indo muito além dos limites matéria. Eram professor e aluno, de infinitos anos de diferença e ambos homens. Mesmo que o amasse e lutasse por aquele garoto, apenas o condenaria a ruína ou a uma vida miserável como a sua. E se Robert não existisse a vida se encarregaria de lhe conceder outros cretinos como o próprio para findar algo que inicialmente estava fadado ao fracasso.

\- Tu não precisas me agradecer. – Recitou Robert com um sorriso ainda maior; escorria satisfação em sua voz pelo fato de Gerard demonstrar-se abalado pela última conversa que haviam tido. – Apenas a tua graciosa companhia será o bastante.

\- Não tenho trajes. – Com um sopro de voz o pianista se pronunciou trêmulo ao cruzar os braços contra o tórax, tentando, de alguma maneira, proteger-se dos próprios sentimentos. – Sequer me permitirão entrar—

Robert o impediu de continuar a falar ao erguer uma das mãos rapidamente, demonstrava descaso ao responder.

\- Consigo-lhe um dos mais caros fraques desta cidade em menos de duas horas, meu querido Gerard. Não te esqueças que estas falando com um dos homens mais influentes desta cidade. – Outro sorriso que deveria soar como cortes surgiu em seus lábios venenosos e o pianista desviou o olhar, irritando o outro pela falta de interesse expressa no rosto do outro. – E teu irmão é um dos convidados de honra.

O tiro foi certeiro e Gerard virou o rosto como se algo invisível o tivesse empurrado em direção a Robert. Pela forma com que os olhos azuis brilhavam saciados por sua reação, soube que dera o aval de que se deixaria levar e tal constatação se demonstrou correta quando o outro se aproximou para espalmar a mão em seu tórax, fingindo desamassar-lhe o colarinho enquanto propositalmente o apertava com mais força que o necessário.

\- E não queremos nos atrasar, não é mesmo? – Havia algo doentio na forma com que Robert o observava e Gerard se forçou a concordar com um aceno de cabeça, recebendo um tapinha contra o ombro em aprovação. – Então, siga-me minha mais adorada estrela. Tu precisarás de algumas horas comigo, antes da apresentação, para que teu brilho se torne ainda mais ofuscante.

Senhora Marvolo sorriu quando Gerard seguiu o outro homem para fora do recinto tossindo algumas vezes. Contudo, quando a escuridão do corredor o acometeu, a imagem de tal sorriso lhe soou como um mau agouro de que a desgraça estava lentamente o sufocando.

  
[b]x-x[/b]

[Beethoven – Sinfonia N.2 In Re Maggiore]

Quando lentamente a consciência de Frank foi restabelecida, os sentidos captaram um contato terno em seus cabelos; o que prorrogou a permanência dos olhos fechados. Era um carinho doce e a forma com que os dedos escorregavam de forma vagarosa até a nuca proporcionou uma sensação de acolhimento tão pura que o rapaz sequer cogitou a possibilidade de não entregar-se a sonolência mais uma vez. Preferiu permanecer quieto, imerso em uma existência paralela perdida entre o mundo dos sonhos e a opaca realidade.

Neste mundo podia-se ouvir a encantadora melodia de um piano. O som soava abafado, como se estivesse muito longe, porém as notas adentravam em sua alma com incrível facilidade. Ouvi-las era encontrar o pedaço que sempre lhe faltara e Frank sentiu vontade de sorrir apesar da escuridão, pois, tendo aquele som não precisava de imagens. Desejou permanecer imerso nas sensações que melodia lhe transmitia, mas dentre o escuro repentinamente surgiu um ponto ofuscante de luz. Era tão belo que não percebeu que o seguiu até que a luminosidade o engolfasse por inteiro. Pensou que ficaria cego com tamanha clareza e foi neste momento que eles surgiram.

Os olhos verdes; a metáfora da imensidão. Mergulhou neles como se não bebesse água há meses. Quis desvendá-los, roubar-lhes para si... Porém algo os consumia de forma destrutiva. E neste momento pôde enxergar escuridão nos olhos de quem sempre vira luz. Havia medo, desamparo e desilusão. E a dor de perceber tais sentimentos naqueles olhos foi dilacerante. Tentou falar, mas a voz lhe abandonara. Sequer lágrimas se formaram, apesar da dor. Quando tentou tocá-lo, os olhos desapareceram e a escuridão o engolfou de forma arrebatadora.

\- Gerard. – Clamou Frank ao sentar-se contra a cama em um solavanco ao finalmente ver-se diante da realidade.

\- Fique calmo, querido. – A voz suave de Quinn fez com que o outro rapaz o olhasse de forma machucada, causando um suspiro resignado no mesmo. – Pensei que se tu dormiste acordarias melhor disposto, mas parece que este pianista segue a ti até mesmo em sonhos, não?

Frank desejou discordar, porém mentir só tornaria a situação pior. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, ainda sentindo o coração célere ensurdecendo seus ouvidos e pressionou os joelhos contra o tórax ao abraçar-se. Ainda era difícil acreditar que tudo havia acabado. Não conseguia entender como pudera ser enganado por aqueles olhos verdes, pelo fato de que eles haviam sido o mais próximo da verdade que havia chegado até o presente momento.

Novamente o carinho terno tocou-lhe os fios para tentar acalmá-lo e o rapaz sentiu vontade de chorar por aqueles dedos esguios não serem os dele. E assustou-se pelo pensamento, liberando um soluço entrecortado de desespero e amargura ao mesmo tempo. Antes de conhecê-lo sequer cogitaria a possibilidade de algum dia almejar ser tocado, porém cada célula de seu ser ansiava em ser acalentado por aqueles braços de novo. E aquela maldita falta de cores voltara a assolá-lo. O mundo voltara a ser um amontoado de preto e branco e por mais que tentasse se resignar mais uma vez em sua bolha, aqueles olhos voltavam para assombrá-lo e impedi-lo.

\- Será que algum dia serei amado desta maneira? – Questionou Quinn com um sorriso triste adornando seus lábios, a mão escorregando para o rosto do amigo para erguê-lo pelo queixo. Trocaram um olhar profundo e o loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente pelo estado em que Frank estava. – Tu não deverias carregar isto como uma maldição.

\- Não quero amá-lo mais. – A voz do rapaz estava trêmula quando as lágrimas escorregaram por seu rosto bonito, porém antes que pudesse continuar com a mentira, Quinn o calou ao pressionar o indicador suavemente nos lábios avermelhados.

\- Está escrito em teus olhos que é para sempre, querido. – Havia o mesmo sorriso resignado nos lábios do loiro e após um suspiro, este se levantou da cama para seguir em direção ao guarda-roupa, como se seu bom humor fosse restabelecido magicamente. – Agora nos arrumaremos, pois me recuso chegar atrasado a esta apresentação.

\- Nos arrumaremos? – Questionou Frank ao limpar as lágrimas com as costas da mão lentamente. Observou o quarto da pensão em que Quinn estava instalado e mordiscou o lábio inferior antes de se pronunciar novamente em um sussurro. – Eu sequer tenho forças para sair.

\- Não diga uma asneira como essa. – O loiro atirou o [i]blazer[/i] azul cobalto, que adquirira recentemente para freqüentar as aulas na mesma instituição que o amigo, com força contra o outro e lhe concedeu um olhar mortífero antes de continuar a vasculhar o armário. – Como tu sabes, a partir de agora esta história seguirá do meu jeito. E teu pianista não voltará para ti se tu ficares choramingando em minha cama.

\- Mas ele não quer voltar—

\- Frank. – Quinn recitou o nome do outro como se quisesse fazer uma criança birrenta entender que não teria o brinquedo desejado. Virou-se para olhá-lo novamente, tentando transmitir a maior veracidade possível em suas palavras. – Tu achas mesmo que um professor se arriscaria desta maneira por algumas noites de prazer? – Notou o amigo se encolher devido a forma vulgar com que havia falado, mas não se importou. – E agora quero que tu penses na forma com que ele trata a ti em todos os momentos. E se tu me disseres que não vale a pena depois disto, não mais irei insistir. Se não, vestirás a melhor vestimenta que tenho neste armário e iremos trazê-lo de volta para ti. E então, respondas-me.

Frank pensou na forma fascinada com que Gerard o olhava todas às vezes em que abria os olhos depois de um beijo. E lembrou-se da forma cuidadosa com que o pianista o tratara pelo fato de saber que tinha medo de aproximações. Nunca lhe causara desconforto, tampouco medo. Sempre quando estiveram juntos era como se seu coração pudesse explodir e cada sorriso que ganhava como uma cor a mais para colorir o dia.

Tentou responder que não, mas quando as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer por seu rosto Quinn recebeu a resposta sincera de que, sim, valia a pena. O loiro deu um sorriso carinhoso ao menor e aproximou-se com a roupa para estender ao mesmo com cuidado.

\- Agora tu irás lavar o rosto, trocar-se e iremos vê-lo. E se tu quiseres chorar quando isto acontecer, estarei ao teu lado. Não digo que será fácil, porém prefira morrer tentando a viver na incerteza. – Frank balançou a cabeça positivamente de forma chorosa e Quinn liberou uma exclamação de surpresa quando recebeu um abraço apertado de agradecimento do outro. Sentiu-se sem jeito e quando o contato findou-se empurrou-o em direção ao corredor para o banheiro comunitário. – Vamos, vamos, sem atrasos.

\- Mas aonde iremos, Quinn? – Questionou Frank genuinamente surpreso antes de entrar efetivamente no banheiro enquanto mais uma vez secava as lágrimas do rosto com as costas da mão.

\- A primeira apresentação oficial do senhor Way.

Frank demonstrou-se confuso, porém não questionou e ao retornar ao quarto Quinn mordeu o lábio inferior tentando convencer-se de que com Frank presente na apresentação, Bert finalmente notaria sua presença. Porém, o loiro tinha plena consciência de que sua presença juntamente com a do outro rapaz com certeza causaria uma grande balburdia no local; o que arrancou-lhe um sorriso travesso enquanto escolhia a própria roupa.

Definitivamente, aquela noite seria longa.

[Mozart – Fur Elise]

Algumas crianças passaram correndo pelo estreito corredor de acesso ao banheiro comunitário, porém Quinn não resmungou ou ralhou com as mesmas como de costume. Sequer se importava com os outros hospedes irritantes naquela noite. Sua mente trabalhava com rapidez enquanto o rapaz se vestia calmamente em frente ao improvisado espelho localizado ao lado de sua cama. Havia outras duas camas além da dele no recinto, contudo, como não queria dividir um espaço tão pequeno com outros moradores, o loiro pagava à diária três vezes mais cara para possuir o local apenas para si.

É claro que inicialmente a dona da pensão não concordou de bom grado com o fato de ter que ceder um quarto apenas para [i]um[/i] hospede, mas ao perceber que Quinn era um ótimo pagador e não lhe causava problemas como os outros, o rapaz caiu em suas graças e ganhava descaradamente os melhores pratos durante as refeições. E aos poucos todos concordavam que não era difícil se afeiçoar por aqueles olhos esverdeados tão sagazes, afinal de contas. Apesar do humor ácido e das palavras, na maioria das vezes, demasiadamente vulgares para tão pouca idade, Quinn demonstrava a sua maneira o quão bom era seu coração.

Até mesmo as crianças com que sempre ralhava pelo barulho excessivo no corredor enquanto corriam, gostavam dele. Um dos episódios mais memoráveis da pensão fora quando o rapaz comprara uma nova bola quando esta furou ao quebrar um dos vidros do quarto dos fundos. No momento em que o vidro quebrara, Quinn foi o primeiro a comunicar à responsável, mas antes mesmo do entardecer lá estava outra bola intacta em frente ao quarto das crianças. E estas tinham certeza de que havia sido o rapaz pelo fato dele ter sorrido discretamente ao assisti-las abraçando a bola como se os flocos de neve dessem o ar de sua graça em pleno verão.

\- Tu sairás hoje? – Uma voz infantil de timbre agudo, porém delicado, fez com que o loiro virasse o rosto em direção a porta. A garotinha lhe deu um sorriso doce ao agitar-se levemente; as fitas que adornavam seus cabelos escuros agitando-se com graciosidade. - Estás tão bonito. Será que quando crescer arrumarei um partido assim como tu?

\- Espero que não, Sophie. – Ele respondeu com sombra de sorriso na face, apesar das linhas de expressão permanecerem sérias enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa branca de botões sobre a regata do mesmo tom. – Tu sofrerias muito.

\- Sofreria? – Questionou a garotinha com genuína dúvida e apoiada contra o batente da porta, fez biquinho com os lábios rosados. – Tu quebras muitos corações, é?

Quinn respirou fundo e aproximou-se da garotinha, abaixando-se para que pudessem se olhar na mesma altura. Os olhos castanhos claros perfuraram os seus como se tentassem encontrar o motivo de quebrar o coração das pessoas e o loiro riu suavemente por isso, balançando a cabeça em forma negativa antes de respondê-la.

\- Quando tu cresceres entenderá que alguns rapazes não gostam de cortejar certas moças. – Cantarolou ao estreitar os olhos e a menor riu pelo gracejo. – Elas podem ser jeitosas, aprumadas e educadas, mas alguns rapazes preferirão os braços fortes de outro ho—

\- O que é que tu estás falando, Quinn? – A voz grossa de Frank irrompeu pelo corredor e os dois observaram sua figura caminhando apressado em suas direções. Sua expressão estava contorcida em horror para o loiro e após um ralhar mudo, virou-se para a garotinha sem saber ao certo como agir. – Tu não dês ouvido ao que ele diz. Tenho certeza de que tu encontrarás um belo rapaz. – Finalizou tentando soar o mais doce que conseguiu apesar de sentir-se desconfortável por não saber lidar com uma garota tão nova.

\- Tu me esperarás quando eu crescer? – Ela questionou maravilhada ao observar Frank com os olhos brilhantes. Ao notar o rapaz se encolhendo de vergonha pelo o que havia dito, sorriu. – Pensarei desde já como será a cerimônia.

\- Pff. – Quinn produziu um som de deboche apesar de permanecer divertido ao lançar olhares incrédulos para Frank que se tornava vermelho como a gravata borboleta vermelha que usava. – Anote que será obrigatório ter um [i]piano[/i] na tal cerimônia.

\- Piano? – A garotinha demonstrou-se encantada e concordou com um farfalhar do vestido. – Seria uma honra conhecer um pianista de verdade e tê-lo em minha cerimônia!

\- Frank conhece um muito bem, Sophie. Pergunte à ele. – Agora um sorriso maldoso adornava os lábios do loiro e Frank escondeu o rosto entre as mãos ao que virava-se de costas para os dois. – Mas infelizmente a programação da cerimônia ficará para depois, querida. Cuide-se e impeça que Christopher quebre mais alguma janela...

Antes que a garotinha pudesse respondê-los Quinn segurou Frank pela mão para guiá-lo em direção à rua; a noite os saldando com a brisa que lhes atingiu o rosto graciosamente. As bochechas do mais novo permaneciam coradas e o loiro sorriu enquanto caminhavam rápido pela calçada.

\- Tu te deixas constranger até mesmo com uma inofensiva garota de dez anos. – Comentou ao observar o outro pelo canto dos olhos, sorrindo ao vê-lo resmungar algo em resposta. Decidiu que manteria uma conversa amena, já que Frank aparentava estar muito melhor tendo se distraído por alguns minutos. – E devo confessar, tu tão tímido tens lá teu charme.

\- Quinn! – Exclamou o outro enquanto observava o chão como se tentasse se ocupar com as pedrinhas que atingiam seu sapato lustrado enquanto caminhava. – Tu podes, por favor, me dizeres onde é que estamos indo?

Houve uma pausa em que o rapaz respirou profundamente para pensar no que exatamente deveria dizer. Pensara que poderia protelar aquela conversa, mas não estavam muito longe do local, pois mais algumas ruas já estariam em frente ao bar requintado o qual Robert freqüentava desde de a primeira vez em que os pés haviam tocado o solo inglês daquela interiorana cidadezinha. E o que tornava tal conversa delicada era o fato de Frank não ter consciência de [i]quem[/i] Robert era ou a ligação que possuía consigo e com o pianista, tornando a situação extremamente arriscada para ambos.

Observou o menor com o canto dos olhos, vendo-o apreensivo pela demora da resposta e concluiu que a noite poderia estar fadada ao completo fracasso ou a vitória misericordiosa. Porém, resolvera forçar tal encontro quando soubera que haveria a apresentação de um novo pianista no bar, através de um dos garçons que lhe passava informações diárias em troca de alguns beijos. Estava óbvio quem era aquele pianista e a ligação desde fato com Frank aparecendo completamente transtornado após o último encontro com o mesmo pianista. Mas o que inicialmente era uma vingança egoísta em que apenas usava o outro para que Robert não conseguisse substituí-lo por outro homem, tornara-se algo muito além de seus planos.

Na verdade, levá-lo até o bar significava expor-se a verdade. Aliás, não só ser completamente sincero sobre o porquê de está-lo ajudando realmente, já que Frank era deveras inocente para chegar à conclusão sozinho, mas colocar aquele pequeno garoto frágil a par do que estava realmente acontecendo. Quinn sabia que o mundo real que Frank havia criado para si mesmo e o pianista nunca daria certo, mas já que estavam ambos fadados a ruína preferia que ele soubesse a verdade e lutasse sabendo contra quem era o verdadeiro empecilho naquela relação do que permanecer acreditando que o amor de seu pianista não era verdadeiro.

\- Quinn? – Chamou-lhe e o loiro cogitou a possibilidade de dar meia volta e não mais levá-lo pelo timbre frágil. – Tu não irás me dizer?

\- Tu me prometerás algo. – Disse ao parar abruptamente de andar, segurando o outro pelos ombros para olhá-lo de forma profunda nos olhos. – Tu não chorarás e se sentires vontade apertarás minha mão. Explicarei tudo a ti quando formos embora e prometo que nada acontecerás a ti.

\- Mas... – Frank sentiu-se inquieto e quebrou o contato visual para observar a entrada do outro lado da calçada de um luxuoso bar em que homens retiravam suas cartolas Andes de adentrarem no recinto. Algo fazia com que seu coração disparasse furiosamente e o medo, novamente, demonstrou-se fortemente presente para engolfá-lo. – Eu não sei se—

\- Me prometas. – O timbre de Quinn era enérgico e Frank olhou-o novamente, mesmo que seus olhos ameaçassem marejar. – Me prometas que tu serás forte. E eu prometo a ti que estarei ao teu lado. Apertarei tua mão e nos conversaremos depois sobre tudo. – Reafirmou e apertou os ombros do menor com mais força ao seu aproximar. Sentiu a garganta fechando o que era sinal de choro, mas controlou-se ao pronunciar-se novamente. – E aconteça o que acontecer, não te esqueças de que sou orgulhosamente teu amigo.

Frank atirou-se contra Quinn para abraçá-lo fortemente. Sentiu-se estranho quando os braços rodearam os ombros do mais alto e seus corpos se apertaram um contra o outro em um gesto de força e confiança. Mas não se sentia incomodado pelo toque corporal, pois Quinn não lhe oferecia qualquer tipo de receio. A estranheza, na verdade, devia-se ao fato de que era assustadoramente encantador partilhar mais uma vez de um abraço, mesmo que essa pessoa não fosse Gerard. Percebia agora que era alguém diferente, conseguindo sentir algo além de apatia e tristeza e compartilhando toques significativos com outro alguém que com certeza se importava consigo. E tal constatação lhe concedeu a faísca que necessitava para adentrar naquele bar sem saber o que lhe aguardava, causando-lhe um quase imperceptível sorriso.

Entreabriu os lábios para respondê-lo quando se afastaram, porém seu estômago deu um forte solavanco quando uma melodiosa canção começou a soar dentro do bar; atingindo a calçada de forma hipnótica. Seu rosto se virou rapidamente em direção a porta dupla em que as pessoas permaneciam adentrando em seus trajes de gala, mas seus olhos não enxergavam mais. As notas musicais adentraram sem sequer pedir sua permissão diretamente em sua alma, torcendo-a como se estivesse sendo preso à mesma à força. Faltou-lhe ar, o chão tremeu sob seus pés e quando seus olhos encontraram os de Quinn novamente era como se seu coração estivesse completamente exposto.

\- Gerard... está tocando. – Sussurrou com os olhos vidrados. – Esta foi umas das primeiras canções que o ouvi tocar. – O ar faltou-lhe novamente e quando Quinn desviou o olhar de forma machucada, Frank o chamou ao segurá-lo pelo braço de forma trêmula. – Quinn, por que ouvi-lo agora deixa meu coração em pedaços?

\- Venha. – Quinn o cortou ao sentir-se afogado em tamanha culpa por não tê-lo contado a verdade antes. – Entraremos e tu finalmente saberás a verdade.

[Vivaldi – Winter]

Frank acompanhou o outro silenciosamente, sentindo como se o coração estivesse batendo fora de compasso de forma proposital. Suas pernas movimentaram-se mecanicamente enquanto os dois atravessavam a rua escura e antes de se misturarem entre o grupo de senhores bem vestidos, o menor inclinou a cabeça para trás para observar o céu. Tentou encontrar algo, qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe oferecer algum tipo de conforto, porém o que encontrou foi o céu negro como piche engolfando as estrelas de forma voraz, ofuscando o brilho que antes tanto lhe fascinava.

Alguns homens os observaram com visível interesse, mas Frank não ouviu o que eles diziam; a realidade havia se transformado em meros borrões. Quinn virou-se para lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas o que viu foram seus lábios se mexendo furiosamente em um sussurro que não fez sentido em sua mente. Estava surdo, completamente surdo. A melodia permanecia adentrando em sua alma de forma venenosa, engolfando-o com tanta intensidade que a ligeira falta de ar o estava deixando tonto. Tentou voltar a raciocinar quando adentraram pelas portas duplas, mas quando a luminosidade amarelada do recinto atingiu-lhe os olhos, não foi o recinto que viu, mas o pianista.

O pianista com seu sôfrego dedilhar sobre as teclas.

O pianista que expunha sua alma sem pudores em frente de todos aqueles desconhecidos.

O pianista que lhe fizera produzir as mais prazerosas melodias em um cortiço.

O pianista que amava.

O pianista que lhe partira o coração.

O ar lhe faltou completamente e Frank só não caiu porque Quinn apertou-lhe a mão para que sua circulação voltasse à normalidade. Pensou em virar-lhe as costas e ir embora, porém os olhos de Quinn perfuraram os seus para fazê-lo ter força. Implorou pelo olhar que não aguentaria; que não suportaria vê-lo de novo. Não ali, não naquele momento em que a verdadeira realidade era a de que não estavam mais juntos e não mais estariam. Mas Quinn o segurava com mais força, obrigando-o com palavras invisíveis a permanecer de pé mesmo que estivesse prestes a cair.

A música cessou e Frank finalmente sentiu o ar adentrando em seus pulmões na quantidade necessária; o tórax subindo e descendo como se o algo invisível que o impedia de respirar sumisse repentinamente. Fechou os olhos para encontrar na escuridão uma aliada e cogitou a possibilidade dela abduzi-lo de alguma maneira para fora daquela realidade. Mas é claro que não aconteceu. O som das palmas e elogios enaltecedores ensurdeceu seus ouvidos e foi impossível não abrir os olhos para vê-lo novamente.

Os olhos. Aqueles olhos verdes sequer brilhavam. Contudo, havia um sorriso mecânico em sua face conforme ele agradecia com uma mesura ao lado do piano lustrado. Estava completamente diferente do habitual. As vestimentas simples e tão características de sua personalidade haviam sido substituídas por um fraque escuro; a gravata verde oliva contrastando com os olhos. Mas não o reconhecia. Os traços joviais cederam espaço a linhas de expressões carregadas, dando-lhe um ar distante e sem vida.

Entreabriu os lábios para chamá-lo, mas, quando um homem se aproximou de Gerard para puxá-lo pela mão em direção aos convidados que pareciam encantados, o chamado se perdeu no ar. Reparou nos olhos azuis ferinos, como os lábios se esticavam em um sorriso que não lhe parecia real e na forma requintada com que o colete sobre a camisa branca era adornado por correntes de ouro. Já o tinha visto antes, exatamente no dia em que fora embora para sempre do cortiço sem sequer olhar para trás.

Desviou o olhar para as mãos. Estavam juntas. Juntas. O pianista não fazia esforço para separá-las quando o outro homem segurou-lhe com mais firmeza, porém o contato foi quebrado quando este apertou a mão de outro que se aproximara para parabenizá-lo. Mas isto serviu para que o de olhos azuis o enlaçasse pela cintura com possessividade, exibindo-o para os convidados como sua melhor aquisição.

E Frank sentiu ódio.

Ódio de ver o homem que amava nos braços de outro. Ódio de ter sido enganado e acredito na baboseira do amor verdadeiro. Ódio de presenciar uma cena como aquela. E ódio de um dia ter se deixado dominar por aqueles olhos; tão malditos olhos.

\- Frank, onde é que tu estás indo? – A voz de Quinn tinha uma pontada de desespero, porém o menor não parou seu caminho esbaforido em direção aos dois dentre os convidados. – Volte, volte aqui!

\- Parabéns, Way. – Sua voz soou irreconhecível e os olhos sempre tão dóceis e tristonhos focaram como facas nos olhos verdes que se arregalaram ao visualizarem sua presença. – Tu conseguiste tudo o que queria.

\- Ora, mas quem é este adorável garoto, Gerard? – Questionou Robert com leveza ao fitar perigosamente a forma com que os dois se encaravam. – Apresente-se, criança. Creio que ficaremos encantados com o seu nome.

\- Confesso que estou encantado antes mesmo de sabê-lo! – Exclamou um dos homens que os rodeavam e alguns presentes concordaram prontamente.

\- Se queres saber meu nome pague-me uma dose de absinto. – A voz de Frank tremulava e ele não desviou o olhar do de Gerard enquanto se dirigia ao homem interessado em si; permanecia firme apesar da tremedeira em suas mãos ter se tornado algo quase insuportável. – E quem sabe tu consigas me arrancar uma melodia ainda mais bela do que este pianista tocou há pouco.

\- Frank, pare com isto. – Quinn chegara esbaforido ao puxá-lo pelo braço para longe do senhor que aparentava malícia conforme requisitava uma dose de Absinto ao garçom. – Isto não o levará a nada.

\- Tu não disseste para seguirmos outros meios? – A raiva escorria das palavras do menor e o loiro sentiu-se momentaneamente com medo da forma com que aqueles olhos beiravam a insanidade; o turbilhão de emoções deixando-lhe fora de controle. – Conformei-me que sou um mero instrumento de prazer aos outros. Isto talvez me ajude a partir de agora.

Quinn o responderia, porém a voz cortante de Robert atingiu-lhe os ouvidos com muito mais força do que esperava.

\- O que diabos [i]tu[/i] estás fazendo aqui?

Dentre todo o ódio, Frank observou os olhos azuis de Robert e seguiu para os desesperados esverdeados de Quinn, novamente o ar lhe faltando quando questionou:

\- Tu o conheces?

[Vivaldi – Spring]

Quinn respirou profundamente ao fitar os olhos penetrantes de Frank em sua direção. Por alguns segundos desejou ter o poder de eliminar todas aquelas pessoas para que ambos ficassem sozinhos mais uma vez, porém a queimação que sentia no estômago significava que não só o menor esperava uma resposta como Robert o fuzilava com o olhar. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia trazê-lo ali; não agora. Ao contrário do que pensava, não conseguiria manter o controle da situação e estava assistindo a si mesmo encurralado, sem chance de escapatória, pela realidade.

\- Frank, este é Robert McCracken. – O loiro disse após cruzar os braços para esconder o nervosismo que tremulava suas mãos. Ao notar que Frank ainda esperava uma explicação, desviou o olhar para o próprio Robert tentando sentir desprezo, por mais que ainda se sentisse saudoso em relação ao mesmo. – E... ele era o meu pianista. – Completou com um mero sussurro.

Porém, isto foi o bastante e o menor arregalou os olhos amendoados; o coração aos saltos quando observou o homem nitidamente de posses a sua frente. Não havia nada de especial em seus olhos, apesar da fascinante tonalizade azul clara. Cogitou ter entendido errado o contexto da frase, mas pelo tom machucado que Quinn havia utilizado o “meu pianista” não deveria ser interpretado literalmente. Robert não deveria [i]tocar[/i] de fato, porém deveria ter a mesma significação que Gerard tinha para si.

\- O que diabos tu estás falando? – Robert rosnou com superioridade ao permanecer fitando Quinn como se tentasse fazê-lo desaparecer. – Saia daqui antes que eu ordene que o expulsem.

\- E quem tu pensas que é para dirigir-se à alguém desta maneira? – Frank questionou dividido entre sentir pena de Quinn ou ainda mais raiva de Robert.

\- Petulante. – Constatou o mesmo homem que havia lhe elogiado outrora e lhe estendeu o drink de Absinto com um sorriso malicioso adornando os lábios. – Agora percebo o porquê de pedires Absinto. És doce como tu, mas arrebatador ao deslizar pela garganta.

\- Tu não ouses tocar nisto.

Frank sentiu como se o coração fosse escorregar pela boca quando ouviu aquela voz. E antes que pudesse impedir, lá estava ele mergulhando de cabeça nos olhos verdes. Diferentemente de quando chegara, a inexpressividade havia sido substituída por um turbilhão de emoções disformes que o menor não conseguiu compreender. Viu mágoa, dor e, ao mesmo tempo, a violência de quem poderia lhe arrancar o copo com um tapa.

Mas não se deixaria levar. Não mais. Todos aqueles abraços, beijos e carícias haviam sido esquecidos pelo fato de que não poderia prover o que Robert podia facilmente. Afinal de contas, era um mero aluno problemático que Gerard se encantara apenas porque havia demonstrado sua síndrome de fragilidade e fascinação por seu talento. Estava óbvio agora. Que homem daquela idade não se encantaria por alguém que o olhasse com tamanha devoção? E é claro que tal fascinação não seria o suficiente por muito tempo. Por que se prender a um garoto inexperiente que só lhe traria obstáculos se poderia ganhar o mundo com qualquer ricaço manipulador?

O menor virou a taça o mais rápido que conseguiu e fechou os olhos. O gosto doce e suave do Absinto lhe saudou como um velho conhecido, rasgando sua garganta até finalmente presenteá-lo com a antiga sensação de quentura. O líquido verde âmbar o consumiu por dentro, revirando seus sentimentos e o presenteando com uma realidade paralela em que todas as dores eram amortecidas. Quis permanecer assim, entregue a escuridão bamba e a falsa sensação de que a aquela realidade maldita não existia mais, porém, quando cambaleou e Quinn o amparou com um forte aperto, a dor se demonstrou pior; terrivelmente pior.

\- Vamos com calma, anjo. Ou tu não agüentaras passares a noite em claro ao meu lado. – O homem voltou a se pronunciar e Frank abriu os olhos lentamente, o olhando pela primeira vez. – Se tu tomares mais devagar te presentearei com outro, o que achas?

[i]Anjo[/i]. Era disto que havia sido chamado? Permaneceu silencioso e reparou que o homem também possuía olhos verdes. Não tão intensos, chamativos ou profundos, porém a tonalidade estava ali. [i]Verde[/i]. Aquela cor que havia lhe retirado de um mundo preto e branco para empurrá-lo direto ao abismo.

\- Deixe-me segurá-lo. – Quinn afastou receoso quando o homem se aproximou para enlaçar o menor pela cintura e este, ainda um pouco tonto, segurou-se em sua gola da camisa para permanecer de pé. – Isso, segure-se firme, anjo.

Não sentiu dor física, porém a dor em seu coração ofuscava qualquer receio de contato. E o Absinto fazia sua parte em deixá-lo completamente zonzo e aquém da realidade. Por isso que quando com um violento esbarrão, o afastou do homem e Quinn novamente o segurou, seus olhos não compreenderam bem a cena que se seguia.

\- Tu não ouses chamá-lo desta forma ou tocá-lo. – A voz de Gerard era cortante e o homem estava sendo chacoalhado pelo colarinho; a maioria dos clientes do local observando a cena surpresos. – Ou serei capaz de—

\- Capaz de quê, senhor Way?

Frank piscou bobamente quando o diretor da Instituição a qual estudava surgiu dentre o grupo de pessoas; os olhos esverdeados tão parecidos com o do irmão fitando-o como uma cobra prestes a dar o bote.

\- Sim, querido Gerard. – Concordou Robert cinicamente ao sorrir sem mostrar os dentes; a expressão deliciada por Michael ter interrompido o desfecho da cena. – Conte a teu irmão o que tu farás se alguém tocares em teu aluno. E o porquê de tu estares tão nervoso. – Ao fitar o pianista soltando lentamente o colarinho do outro homem, gargalhou gostosamente. – Vamos, meu querido, não seja tímido.

[Anton Bruckner – Finale Bewegt]

O pianista desviou o olhar lentamente do menor para encarar o irmão; havia uma lacuna ali que nem mesmo o tempo seria capaz de apagar. Quantas vezes se questionara sobre como suas vidas teriam sido diferentes se ambos houvessem seguido o caminho do pai ou se, de alguma maneira, o passado pudesse ser revertido? Inúmeras, inúmeras vezes. Mal se recordava de como era seu sorriso ou a sensação de abraçá-lo como quando eram apenas jovens [i]bambinos[/i]. E agora estavam frente à frente, como dois desconhecidos jurados por uma sentença de ódio invisível.

Michael nunca compreenderia o que sentia por Frank e jamais o privaria de ser humilhado publicamente caso a situação viesse à tona na Instituição. Seria o primeiro à oferecê-lo de bandeja aos pais que o agrediriam apenas com o olhar e mais uma vez estaria fadado a mudar-se de cidade para esquecer mais um passado inesquecível. Poderia fingir que se esquecera da vida difícil em meio ao Tolitarismo de uma guerra, sendo responsável pelo irmão mais novo após a morte da mãe, mas não conseguiria esquecer os sorrisos de seus alunos quando aprendiam uma nota nova ou privar-se de vier longe do único ser humano, que mesmo com pouca idade, havia lhe ensinado a tocar sobre o amor.

E se a saída para viver próximo àquele anjo fosse sufocar os próprios sentimentos, então o faria com o coração em pedaços.

Melhor tê-lo próximo das vistas e longe do coração, do que como uma mera lembrança do que um dia fora a mais bela realidade.

Com a respiração entrecortada, Gerard soltou o colarinho do homem o mais lentamente que conseguiu; como se temesse deixá-lo livre, pois sabia o que faria com o mais novo. Evitou hipnotizar-se pelos olhos cor de mel que o miravam desesperadamente e com um extremo nó na garganta, que quase o impedia de falar, finalmente se pronunciou:

\- Infelizmente não sou teu pai para impedi-lo de cometer tal erro, senhor Iero. – Sua voz soou tão estranha que não demonstrava ter saído de seus lábios e o pianista quase não suportou quando lágrimas invadiram os olhos decepcionados de seu anjo. – Mas é como me sinto em relação ao senhor e permitir tal comportamento seria uma total quebra de valores morais.

Robert sorriu satisfeito ao ouvir a resposta e apesar de Michael demonstrar-se cético, virou-se para o homem desconhecido para lhe presentear com palmadinhas amigáveis nos ombros.

\- Caro cavalheiro, queira nos dar licença com sua companhia, por obséquio. Queremos desfrutar do sucesso do mais novo pianista e vossa presença não é mais bem-vinda. – Os olhos azuis brilharam de forma quase doentia e quando dirigiu-se ao mais novo dos Way, demonstrava-se deliciado pela situação. – Desculpe-nos por tamanha inconveniência.

Michael apenas fez um gesto de descaso com a mão e permaneceu olhando fixamente Gerard, como se esperasse que o mesmo saísse correndo atrás de Frank que era guiado molemente pelo desconhecido em direção à saída. Com a falta de reação do mesmo que encarava um ponto fixo quase sem se mexer, finalmente olhou Robert nos olhos; demonstrando insatisfação.

\- Apenas aceitei o convite para não causar uma desfeita. – Retrucou com a voz baixa e cortante. – Não faço questão de recitais, assim como tampouco faço questão de apreciar algo vindo deste homem.

\- Homem este que é teu irmão. – Acrescentou Robert com um estranho divertimento. – E que será o mais famoso pianista atual da Inglaterra em poucos meses se continuar utilizando tão bem o dom encantador que possui. Herdado de seu pai, não estou correto?   
Michael não respondeu ao questionamento e concedeu a Gerard um gélido olhar de ódio antes de partir em direção à saída, esbarrando no gentil garçom que lhe oferecia seu casaco antes que partisse. O mais velho sentiu-se doente com o que fizera e havia presenciado e mirou Robert nos olhos profundamente por vários segundos em pleno silêncio.

\- Tu estás destruindo minha vida. – Murmurou sem qualquer tipo de expressividade; os olhos desviando-se para a saída onde o garoto que amara havia saído com outro homem porta afora.

\- Pelo contrário, meu caro. Estou concedendo-te a vida de estrela que tu sempre quiseres. E nesta vida não há espaço para doces garotinhos facilmente manipuláveis por um belo par de olhos verdes e algumas notas românticas de piano. – O tom cortante de sua voz fez com que Gerard se sentisse ainda mais doente e quando se aproximou para segurá-lo com agressividade pelo rosto, havia um sorriso venenoso curvando seus lábios. – Agora tu vais sorrir e cumprimentar a todos. Ou este garoto virará restos de terra assim como o pai.

Os olhos verdes miraram apáticos as pessoas que vieram com sorrisos e elogios que sempre sonhara, mas que no momento eram como insignificantes ruídos em seus ouvidos. Correspondeu a todos os apertos de mão com maestria, mas seu coração...

Seu coração estava se esvaindo, lentamente, guiando-o para o abismo.

[b]x-x[/b]

Seu corpo molemente se deslocava pelo ar, como se o sopro de vida que habitava seu ser houvesse se atirado contra o vazio. Era como se flutuasse em direção à ruína sem qualquer tipo de resistência. A escuridão bandeava e confundia seus olhos e os tímidos pontilhados brilhantes de luminosidade o cegavam. Não merecia a luz; não queria a luz. E o som que adentrava por seus tímpanos não era delicado como as amaldiçoadas notas de piano que o enganaram, mas rústicos como rochas triscando violentamente.

Sentia dor, mas não existiam feridas. Aliás, sua pele estava intacta; amorenada como um belo final de tarde. E seu coração pulsava como qualquer coração. Exercia suas funções vitais, transportava sangue ao organismo e batucava incansável contra sua caixa torácica criando uma melodia intensa, porém oca. Pulmão, rins, cérebro... Todos em perfeita situação. Mas a dor, a dor dilacerante não era física. Queria entrar em combustão ou gritar até perder todas as forças, já que morrer de causas naturais não era possível. Até parecia que seu corpo demonstrava certo cinismo em relação à sua situação. Estava completamente morto, mas tendo perfeitas funções vitais.

Cogitou fingir que o Absinto havia realmente feito efeito, como antes tão bem fazia. Todas as luzes coloridas que via, a sensação de liberdade, a falta de emoção e o esquecimento da realidade. Mas nada disso veio. Naquele momento tudo aparentava ser pior do que realmente era. As luzes serviam para cegá-lo, a tontura para fazê-lo flutuar como se fosse uma alma penada sem perspectiva e os sentidos reduzidos lhe faziam ficar entregue à mercê dos sentimentos corrosivos que o contaminavam com a velocidade de um furacão. E a coloração tão bela em um único e encantador tom de verde não ajudava em nada.   
Um sorriso de desgostoso adornou seus lábios rosados e Frank não percebeu, aliás, sequer percebia o que estava ocorrendo em volta. As vozes que se comunicavam consigo não faziam sentido e ele não fazia questão de saber para onde estava sendo guiado ou o que acontecia. A tonalidade lhe invadia a memória, destruía seu coração ao pisoteá-lo com mentiras de amor e lhe deixava doente, doente ao ponto de mal conseguir respirar.

E verde. Aquela maldita cor que assombrava. Se fechasse os olhos era o que via, se abrisse continuava a vê-la. A doçura e a maldição de uma cor. O destino completamente fadado ao fracasso por uma cor. A fascinação e o declínio por uma cor. O desespero e o anseio inexplicável por uma cor; por aqueles olhos.

Frank grunhiu de forma dolorida quando algo atingiu com força a lateral de seu rosto e pela ardência, soube que um pequeno corte havia se formado em sua bochecha. O corpo cedeu, fazendo-o cair de costas contra o meio fio e com dificuldade abriu os olhos ao recobrar a consciência do que realmente estava acontecendo; a dor lhe trazendo de volta a realidade.

Descobriu que o que lhe causara o corte era a aliança localizada no dedo anelar do desconhecido que havia lhe oferecido Absinto no restaurante e o que lhe atingira no rosto fora a mão grande e de dedos largos que ainda se mantinha erguida. Sua expressão de traços fortes estava contorcida em aborrecimento e os olhos esverdeados opacos pareciam querer despedaçá-lo.

\- Tu me fizeste gastar libras em uma bebida de meretrizes para que eu te arrastasse pela rua como uma marionete? – Esbravejou, demonstrando que iria se aproximar para desferir-lhe outro tapa, porém, esbravejou antes mais uma vez. – Não sairei daqui com as mãos abanando por um pivete desmiolado.

\- Sugiro que saia com tuas mãos abanando do que sem elas, nobre cavalheiro. – Uma segunda voz se pronunciou e Frank não precisou olhar para saber de quem se tratava. Lá estava Quinn, empurrando o homem com força enquanto seus olhos faiscavam. – Tu não repitas o que fizestes a pouco ou sou capaz de lhe quebrar as mãos.

O homem riu em escárnio, duvidando do que Quinn lhe dissera e iria respondê-lo se o gesto não tivesse irritado o loiro ao ponto dele avançar a passos largos para lhe acertar o nariz com um forte soco. Pego desprevenido, o homem cambaleou alguns passos levemente desnorteado, guiando as mãos em direção ao nariz para estancar o líquido aquoso e avermelhado que escorria; os olhos injetados de raiva.

\- Saia de minhas vistas. Ou serei capaz de descobrir quem é tua esposa para informar-lhe que tu freqüentas restaurantes à procura de perversidades com jovens garotos. – A voz de Quinn demonstrou-se ainda mais ameaçadora e seu rosto se contorceu; o indicador erguido em riste.

\- [i]Meretrizes![/i] – Gritou o homem para os dois antes de ir embora resmungando desaforos às pressas; o sangue sujando seu casaco caro.

  
Quinn ignorou o grito e se agachou em frente ao menor, observando-o com preocupação conforme lhe ajudava a se sentar no meio fio. Notou o pequeno corte e o limpou delicadamente com o polegar, demonstrando raiva novamente em sua expressão.

\- Bastardo. – Murmurou e em seguida deu um suspiro, observando os olhos opacos do amigo. – Me perdoe, Frankie. Eu não deveria ter te trazido.

\- Tu não ouses me pedir perdão. Por nada. – O menor desviou o olhar e com dificuldade e tentou se levantar, sendo amparado pelo loiro conforme sentia as costas doerem pelo brusco contato anterior contra o chão. – Tu acabaste de me salvar e abriu meus olhos para a realidade.

Quinn permaneceu em silêncio e segurou o braço do outro de maneira que este ficasse posicionado ao redor de seus ombros, os dois iniciando uma caminhada lenta pela rua escura e praticamente vazia. Pensou em concordar para findar a tristeza do amigo e talvez ajudá-lo a seguir em frente, mas tendo visto o pianista e a forma com que ele demonstrou dor, ao permitir que Frank fosse embora, havia lhe convencido de que este o amava verdadeiramente. E era isso que o machucava e lhe despertava certos questionamentos, de certa maneira.

[i]Por que é que o amor causava tanto sofrimento em quem o sentia?[/i]

Talvez no início, Quinn não soubesse o que sentia de verdade. Possuía a percepção de que não queria perder os luxos que Robert lhe oferecia, assim como a importância que havia conquistado ao seu lado. E usara Frank para tentar tê-lo de volta. Estava tentando ser prático, de maneira errada, e acreditava que se o tal pianista saísse de seu caminho Robert voltaria para si. Porém, quanto mais se envolvia naquela história, mais desacreditado e perdido se encontrava.

E a conclusão tardia de que era apaixonado por um bastardo manipulador só piorou as coisas. Assim como o fato de ter se afeiçoado verdadeiramente a Frank. Também sentia dor, mas ao conviver com a dor do outro aprendeu que a máscara da indiferença nem sempre o preparava como o esperado para o baque. Não funcionou consigo e tampouco funcionaria se continuasse a ser um mesquinho com alguém verdadeiro e que precisava de amparo.

Por isso que sua mente se encontrava em uma forte batalha no momento. No seu caso, era óbvio que tudo estava perdido. Robert o tivera como um brinquedo e ao cansar, encontrara outro. Não envolvia amor, paixão ou algo além de interesse. Mas no de Frank... Havia amor, fascinação, anseio. Via uma paixão quase desesperadora em seus olhos e vira a mesma coisa nos do pianista hoje. E não sabia se tinha o direito de mentir para o menor ao querer protegê-lo de mais baques, assim como não sabia se deveria lhe dizer a verdade sobre o que havia visto. Será que ele agüentaria? E será que o amor valia tanta dor?

\- Hoje tu irás passar a noite comigo. Amanhã tu voltas para casa. – Sussurrou ao apertá-lo contra o próprio corpo, não tendo coragem de olhar seu rosto pelo primeira vez, pois sabia a dor que ali estava exposta.

Ambos caminharam em silêncio, seguindo para a pensão onde Quinn estava hospedado. Não precisavam conversar, sabiam que cada um estava afogado em suas próprias dores. E, de alguma forma estranha, enquanto se apoiavam um no corpo do outro para seguir em frente, era como se não se permitissem cair.

O corredor estava mal iluminado e Quinn tentou fazer o menor barulho possível enquanto tentava se guiar pela fraca claridade provinda de uma vela posicionada no topo da porta de seu quarto. Frank fez menção de se afastar, porém o loiro não permitiu e segurou-o pelo braço enquanto se aproximavam da cama.

Virou-se em sua direção, finalmente olhando-o nos olhos de forma profunda e trocaram um longo olhar silencioso e turvo pelas lágrimas; Frank por estar completamente destruído por um amor e Quinn por ter sido destruído pela falta dele. O loiro inclinou-se ao selar os lábios na testa do amigo de forma cuidadosa e o menor fungou baixinho ao se curvar em direção a cama, deitando-se lentamente como se estivesse se preparando para fechar os olhos e não mais acordar.

Quando notou o afastamento do amigo, estendeu o braço com pressa e o segurou pelo pulso, apertando-o com se o contato lhe transmitisse uma espécie rara de acolhimento.

\- Tu... Tu ficas comigo até eu dormir? – Sussurrou roucamente ao sentir as lágrimas deslizando por seu rosto dentre a escuridão.

Quinn não respondeu e apenas se aproximou, esperando Frank se afastar levemente na cama para se acomodar ao seu lado. Os dois voltaram a se olhar e o menor afundou o rosto contra o tórax do loiro, chorando silenciosamente ao segurá-lo com força pelos braços. O outro também não conteve as próprias lágrimas e o segurou perto; compartilhando daquele momento de profunda angústia.

Estavam perdidos entre os escombros da ruína, porém juntos. E juntos, iniciariam uma nova fase; a que mudaria seus destinos para sempre.


End file.
